


Unbroken

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I promise, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki, It gets happier, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raising kids, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Æsir | Aesir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 313,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After disappearing from every known location in the Nine Realms for millennia, Loki returns "home" to Asgard, broken and beaten. He's dead. And when brought back to life by the powerful seidr of Frigga and Freya, it's obvious to the gods that Loki is not the same, and needs to be healed; and naturally, Thor is chosen as the one to heal him.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has returned to Asgard after going missing for millennia. A brief introduction into all the characters of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Important things to keep in mind:
> 
> -Frigg/Frigga. If given permission by Frigg, you may call her her true name, Frigg. If not given permission, you must refer to her as Frigga. So to you, the audience, she is described as "Frigga", but when other characters refer to her or speak to her, they call her "Frigg" (only if she's allowed it of course.) I know it's a bit confusing in the beginning, but it works.  
> -Plural of Jötun is Jötnar. Odin doesn't care enough to refer to them correctly, and none of the other Aesir know (for they don't care enough either.)  
> -Seidr is the Norse word for magic  
> -Vanir is a realm. Freyr and Freya are Vanir twins. The singular of Vanir is Vanr.  
> -The word "getta" is not of my own creation. I've seen this word used by at least 2 or 3 different authors in this ship, so I decided to also use it in my stories. But I did NOT create this word. If you are an author who created this word, and would like me to remove it from my stories, please message me ASAP and I will. Or, if you would like credit for it, just message me, and I'll credit you on here.

 

Odin sighed, rubbing at his temples in frustration. He cast a weary eye to the male servant who had spoken, very much unwilling to believe what he’d heard. 

 

It had been a very long month, and he was not looking forward to the even longer year ahead of him. Dark Elves had stated their intentions for war between themselves and the dwarves, and although his job as All-Father was to keep the peace between the realms, he was not ready to believe what his servant kept trying to tell him. 

 

At least… not now. 

 

“Repeat this message to me again, Carr.” He grunted, cracking his neck to alleviate the stiffness. “I do not believe I  _ heard _ you correctly.” He was a bit gruff with the servant, wanting to make sure he had not imagined this obtrusive phrase. 

 

Carr blinked nervously, fighting the urge to pat away the sweat pooling at his brow. The servant didn’t think relaying this message would’ve been so hard.“...Ah….” He anxiously swallowed the lump in his throat. “Sir...Loki... Laufeyson has returned.” 

 

Odin closed his eye, and cast his gaze downwards. He had hoped in some small part of him that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Idunn’s apples had begun to lose their effect, and he was no longer as adept at hearing as he was a few millennia ago. 

 

But he knew that was an excuse.

 

If what this servant was saying was true… then Loki Laufeyson had indeed returned.

Odin nodded his head at the servant. He had suspected as much. “Thank you Carr. You may go.” Once the doors to his office chamber had closed, Odin called out to Huginn and Muninn, his spiritual raven-like messengers. 

 

“Go, and fetch the council, please. This is a pressing matter.”

 

The ravens eyed him curiously. 

 

Huginn picked at its wing. “ _ The silver-tongue has returned?” _

 

Odin gazed back. “I will not repeat myself, Huginn.”

 

The spirit cackled and whisked away, out of the office and through a nearby window. 

 

Muninn was the more reserved of the two.

 

“ _ I shall fetch the council.” _

 

Odin nodded his assent, watching the raven fly away. He then donned his royal robe, and reached for Gungnir, his scepter. It would be necessary for tonight’s meeting.

 

It would not go well.

 

* * *

  
  


The Vanr prince Freyr sat to Odin’s left, a look of mild alarm on his dark, olive toned face. His almond shaped emerald eyes were narrowed in distaste, and a growing frown could be found on his face. 

 

He wasn’t very happy to be called in this early in the morning, especially since he hadn’t truly slept in almost a century. He was especially concerned that Odin saw fit to order this meeting. Being summoned by Huginn and Muninn at 3 am was a dark omen in and of itself. 

 

Odin’s son Prince Thor sat on the king’s right, the handle to Mjölnir in his hand. He thanked the Norns that he hadn’t had a maiden in his room when he was summoned; he definitely didn’t need another scandal. 

 

Around the stretched oval table in the council meeting room sat 

-Freya, the honorary Aesir goddess of love, fertility, and seidr

-Frigg/a, Odin’s wife, the mother goddess, and Queen of Asgard

-Sif, the head of the Valkyries, and Thor’s best friend

-Hermod, god of bravery, and messenger of the Aesir,

and various members of the Aesir council who held no powers, but potent political influence. 

 

The blue eyed goddess Freya placed a hand to her mouth, yawning slightly. “May I ask why the Allfather has gathered us here so early in the morning? The moon has yet to leave the sky.” Her brother Freyr stoically agreed, his concern only growing. 

 

“Yes father, what is wrong? Has Fenrir caused trouble again?” Hermod asked, ready to defend his people against the legendary wolf of madness. Frigga quietly shot Hermod a dirty look, immediately silencing him. 

 

Odin gazed at each deity before dragging those  _ dreadful _ words from his mouth. They felt like poison upon his tongue, and he resented the Norns of creation for making him relay this message. 

 

“Loki….has returned.” 

 

Every being around the table and in the room froze, shock and then trepidation filling the room. Disbelief crossed Freya’s face, and she almost rose to call Odin out on a fallacy before remembering that she was in fact in his realm and not hers. 

 

“I was alerted to his presence by Heimdall an hour ago. He has breached through our protective wards which has allowed Heimdall to see him in our realms again.” Odin continued. “I called all of you here this early so we could discuss what course of action should be taken.” 

 

All of the gods sat in silence, not sure how to handle the return of Loki. It had been so long. A faint hush filled the entire room for over an hour, the memories shared with the frost giant filling their minds. None moved, even fewer breathed, and Freyr resembled a statue, his eyes closed in somber thought. 

 

Bjarte, a councilman, was the first to speak. “Honestly sire…” he began. “I’m at a loss at what to do. I’m a bit confused because I’m not sure if he has returned as a friend or foe. Furthermore...the last time we saw him, he returned to deposit his child amongst us and then left without saying more than a few words. May I ask, sire, where he currently is?” 

 

Odin nodded at him, acknowledging what had been said. Freya bit the inside of her cheek nervously, stating “I would also like to know, Odin.” 

 

“We do not currently know where in the Nine Realms he is, but only that he has returned back to this...this reality.” The Allfather seemed just as confused as the rest of them, relaying word for word what Heimdall had told his servant.

 

It didn’t make much sense that a being could evade the watchful eye of Odin, but they had an important factor to consider. 

 

This was Loki.

 

Thor, who had been silent during this entire proceeding spoke, his voice booming and thunderous as usual. It seemed deeper from the grogginess.  “What are we to do then, father, if we yet not know whether Loki returns as a friend or foe?” 

 

Odin sighed, looking to his son. “That is why I called all of you here. I do not think Loki has returned to cause harm, but rather to recover.” 

 

“What leads you to that conclusion, Borson” questioned Freyr, narrowing his eyes analytically. 

 

Odin looked to Freyr, concerned with the amount of emotion emanating from the god. “Loki...is a complicated being. As we all know, the Jötun are an even more complex, wicked race, borne from the evil giant Ymir. Only a select few Jötun are chosen by the Norns to be born with a sort of...goodness, if you will, in their hearts and core. Through the Norns, my wife Frigg has been alerted to the current existence of one of them.” 

 

Hermod rolled his eyes and scoffed. “And let me take a wild guess, father. Loki is one of these...“special” Jötun, yes?” 

 

“Aye.” answered Frigga, her lilting yet commanding voice absolute. “Loki, to the original order of the gods, who were born after the creation of Ymir, is like a lost member of our Aesir family. He is the only Jötun to ever be made an honorary Aesir, and he has existed amongst us since before even Thor was born. So yes, Loki is a “special” Jötun, child. We care that he has returned, as the universe has changed greatly after he left our halls, returned to Jötunheim, married Angrboða, and produced the monsters the Norns have always warned Odin and I of. We care for Loki deeply, and although concerned, we are thankful that he is back.” 

 

“I...had no idea that Loki was an integral part of our race my queen” spoke Einar, another councilman. 

 

Frigga smiled, nodding at him and calming his soul. “It is not something that Odin, Thor, and I, along with Freya and Freyr, have chosen to  make public knowledge. It is a very private and personal matter.” Odin nodded his assent. 

 

“If it is a private and personal matter, then why have I not been informed of what Loki meant to our family?” grilled Hermod, angry that he had been excluded from this important piece of history. 

 

It was Freyr who answered him this time, tired of the god’s inquiries. “You know of Loki’s antics, child. You know that when he was younger he sold Idunn to a fellow Jötun to escape being killed. You know that he often publicly bashed Freya for her renowned promiscuity when he was younger, although it was later revealed that he was just jealous. 

 

“You know that Loki earned his names “Silvertongue” and the “trickster god” because of all the chaos he would cause just for pure enjoyment. You know that if anyone were able to get out of a life-or-death situation using their words only, it would be him. So why do you shout about as if you’ve been kept out of a long-held secret? You’ve been kept in the dark about nothing boy, so hold your tongue.” Freyr admonished. 

 

The councilmen looked shocked as they bore witness to Freyr’s legendary anger. The elder gods chuckled, amusement displayed across their faces. 

 

“I..I apologize Lord Freyr for my perceived insolence.” Hermod whispered, almost silently. 

 

Freyr nodded his approval. Turning to the gods, Freyr spoke. “Now Frigg, I believe it would be best that you be the one to approach Loki once he appears in Asgard, along with Freya.” he began, making it very clear why he had been appointed lead strategist and 3rd in command. 

 

* * *

 

“That jab you threw at me in there ought to have even the stable boys gossiping for months, brother!” Freya exclaimed, swatting Freyr’s sleeve as he walked her back to her quarters. 

 

He exhaled nasally, which was the closest thing to a laugh for him. “It’s because I haven’t been too happy with your reputation lately, sister”

 

“Oh?” Freya inquired, tilting her blue eyes up at him. “Why now? I haven’t done anything too out of the ordinary in a while…” 

 

Freyr arrived at her door, opening it to look around her suite quickly. “It’s best you proof the walls before I relay this information to you.”

 

Freya narrowed her eyes and raised her hand to place various protective wards around their current room. “There,” she spoke, satisfied. “Now what is it that was so important, I had to silence my home from the outside world?” 

 

Freyr sighed, turning towards his sister. “I heard,” he began, struggling with his words, “two of my servants talking about how one of their cousins, I think Eerikki was his name, used a bit of seidr to compose various canvases of you in your...coital bliss...to distribute amongst the commoners. 

 

“He’s...ah...become sort of a legend within their ranks. And although I know that you are quite strong, and only Frigg can compare to you in terms of seidr use, I am quite worried that someone may try and harm you if they have seen these...ah...paintings.” he finished, obviously uncomfortable. 

 

Freya nodded slowly, eyes narrowing quizzically as she thought. “Thank you for relaying this information to me, brother. Although I’m not worried about the paintings, I  _ am _ worried that some fiend will attempt to harm me during my… excursions. Luckily, I now know the perfect way to handle it.” 

 

Freyr exhaled, obviously relieved. “Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to sleep.” he said, walking himself towards the door. “Goodnight, dear sister.” He smiled, shutting the door closed. 

 

Freya smiled at her brother’s back, watching his departure with a loving face. It meant a lot to her that he would think the paintings a serious enough of an issue to warn her. Raising her hand to remove the wards, she thought better of it, leaving them in place. It would help mitigate the rumors about her sexual exploits. Plus, she could be as loud as she wanted now.

 

Frigga materialized into Freya’s room not a moment later, catching her attention. “Hello, Frigg!” Freya smiled, curious as to why the All-Mother was in her quarters. She loved Loki like no other, but it would do  _ nobody _ any good if she didn’t get her beauty sleep. It was hard being such a beautiful being like herself.

 

“Hello, my dear.” Frigga nodded lovingly, a warm and accepting smile on her face. “I believe I require your assistance… I’ve been told that Loki is making his way towards my garden as we speak, and I would like for us to be the first to meet him. Odin has already been notified.” 

 

Freya smiled sadly, her beauty routines for the night forgotten as a lonely tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek at the mere  _ thought _ of her old seidr student. She had been so wrong to him, and regretted it every moment of every day. But that was in the past; she shouldn’t think of those things now.

 

She knew she shouldn’t focus on her sins right now. She had done the best she could with him, within the parameters she’d been given. Loki’s current health  was the fault of everyone.

 

It was Odin who declared they let him be, after all.

 

Wiping away her tears, Freya grabbed Frigga’s hands, teleporting them to her garden. They were safe there; for now. Frigga had made it so that her garden could only be entered with her permission. 

 

No one would be getting to them tonight.

 

* * *

 

_ … Coldness? _

 

Loki was cold. 

 

The coldness seeped down into his very core, encompassing his being in a never ending winter.

 

He should be used to the cold, given his heritage, but this… this cold was different.

 

This cold wouldn’t go away. 

 

Loki couldn’t feel his arms; he was convinced he didn’t have them anymore. 

 

He chuckled to himself. 

 

_ Oh well _ . 

 

His legs felt akin to fog, and any attempts to move them were met for naught. He probably didn’t have those appendages either. 

 

His eyelids were like lead weights upon his skull, and he was unable to open them. And, he couldn’t breathe, but…  that was okay too. 

 

He didn’t need air. 

 

He was  _ exhausted, _ and his body felt as if it hadn’t slept in a thousand years. He chuckled silently to himself at this. 

 

_ Maybe I haven’t.  _

 

Loki was weak. 

 

This much he knew.

 

He had hoped that by landing in her garden, he would be protected. Even a  _ child _ could kill him in the state he’s in.

 

He took a moment to assess the rest of his body.

 

His organs felt as if they were each physically sick, threatening to fall apart at any moment, and yet… there was no pain.

 

He couldn’t understand it; this feeling of being trapped in a sort of twilight zone. He was suffering, yet he was…. _ okay _ . 

 

He’d had enough sense before traveling to her garden to come in his Aesir form. He didn’t want to stun any of the groundskeepers. Their screaming would bother his ears, and he was not yet strong enough to punish them.

 

He wondered for a moment about the name of the person who owned these lands. 

 

A mental block snapped through the barrier of his mind then, blocking the influx of information, and leaving him with nothing.

 

So there he sat, in the nothingness.

 

It wasn’t like he could do anything else anyway.

 

A liquid stream rolled out of his eye then, distracting him. He… he thinks he’s crying, but he wasn’t too sure.

 

He hadn’t cried in so long. 

 

Before he knew it, the tear turned into two, and the two turned into many. He couldn’t understand it, why he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

 

A simple thought was allowed to cross his mind:  _ Why am I crying? _

 

Before a complete sob could wrack through his body, Loki felt a comforting presence take him into a warm embrace. Tears began to land on his hair, on his cheek. 

 

He was... _ confused _ .

 

Loki then felt another warm presence cover his back, more tears falling onto his shoulders. Loki closed his eyes, allowing these beings to take hold of him. He somehow found it relaxing, being held like this. He felt comforted... _ safe _ even. 

 

Loki felt…home.

 

* * *

 

He awoke to two women standing above him. He was comfortable and warm. He was covered. 

 

He figured he should be alert and concerned about his surroundings, but he couldn’t find it within himself to truly care.

 

He did have a question though.  _ Who covered me? _

 

Choosing to look around slowly, Loki realized that he was in a room. 

 

Before he could analyze the situation further, and plan to make an escape, he was forced to stop. A jarring pain had entered his skull. He groaned at this, acknowledging that this was all his mind wished to process at the moment. He could handle no more. 

 

Frigga -that was her name, he recalled- grasped his hand tightly. Freya -at least he believed that was her name- stroked his forehead. Tears fell down his head as the woman he knew as Freya cried, whether of sadness or joy, Loki did not know. 

 

He looked up at Frigga, refusing to speak. He didn’t think he had the strength to speak anyway. This woman’s presence annoyed him greatly, and if he had the strength to he would’ve snatched his hand away and spat at her. But, he did not. So he remained where he was.

 

“Hello Loki!” she smiled, radiance spouting from her being. Loki blinked in acknowledgment. “Just rest my love. Please rest.” she asked, kissing his brow. 

 

Loki cringed inwardly at that, feeling very disgusted with her display of affection. He had a feeling that this behavior of hers was unusual.

 

Freya grabbed both his hands then, and encouraged him to rest as well. Loki closed his eyes, the will to stay awake ebbing away. He figured he should listen to the women.

 

He had a feeling they wouldn’t harm him. 

 

Closing his eyes, Loki entered a peaceful place that he felt he had not been in over an eon. 

 

He smiled to himself again. 

 

_ Maybe I haven’t _ . 

 

But he was glad to be there now. Somewhere inside, Loki knew…he’d be okay.

 

* * *

 

Angrboða scoffed at the sinewy servant who told her that Loki had returned. She couldn’t bring herself to believe that a mere servant had the nerve to concoct such a brilliant lie. 

 

Granted, he stood at eight feet tall, which was a slightly above average height for a Jötun. His familial etches showed that although he didn’t come from a noble family, he wasn’t exactly a peasant. 

 

Still…

 

“That’s impossible. Loki and I are bonded. I would know if he had returned the second he entered our realms again.” 

 

The servant cowered, wary of the infamous Fenrir’s mighty maw beginning to push itself in front of him. The great wolf glared at him, wondering if he should make this servant his lunch. 

 

The servant slowly walked away from him and addressed Angrboða again. “Is… is it possible that Loki shielded himself from you, Angrboða?” 

 

Angrboða laughed. “Loki was very inexperienced in magic when he and I were wed. I highly doubt he has become powerful enough to hide himself from his bondmate.” 

 

“It is as you say, Angrboða.” bowed the servant, eager to escape the room they were currently in. “Just know, Angrboða, that a being resembling Loki in every way, shape, and form, is being held in the realm of Asgard. And know that it was Heimdall himself who saw him.” 

 

Angrboða stilled. “Heimdall you say?”

 

“Yes Angrboða.” 

 

Angrboða thought to herself for a moment. “You may go.” 

 

She gazed upon her son, the flawless, physical embodiment of madness; the demon wolf Fenrir.

 

She was so proud.

 

“Come son. We must make a quick trip to Asgard.”

  
  


* * *

 

Thor and Freyr were waiting. They were waiting on the Bifrost for Angrboða, as Heimdall had warned them that she and her son Fenrir were coming. Although the Bifrost did not connect the realm of Jötunheim with that of Asgard, it was the furthest away from the citizens of Asgard, and therefore the safest place to fight. Weapons in hand, they prepared to defend Asgard from this immense threat.

 

Sif, the ever present leader of the Valkyries, appeared by Thor’s side soon after, her electrical whip that could not be broken by shear force, in hand. Thor smiled at her reassuringly. He was glad to have someone help him subdue the mighty beast so that Freyr could focus on defeating Angrboða. 

 

Seconds after Sif’s arrival, Angrboða appeared, walking beside her massive son Fenrir, and covering her face and body with a cloak. Standing at 6 feet tall, she was unusually petite for a Jötun. Grasping her staff, she spoke to the Aesir waiting across from them. “I believe you have my mate, son of Odin. I would like him returned.” 

 

Thor scoffed. “Loki will not be returned to a being who has been consumed by darkness.”  

 

Angrboða frowned. “I have not seen my mate in over 5,000 years. I miss him dearly. I need him even more. And I will take him back.” 

 

Thor swung his hammer from hand to hand. “ I cannot let you take Loki, Angrboða. I am ordered to protect him from you.” 

 

Fenrir growled, irritated that the fight had not yet begun. 

 

“How do you protect a being from their mate?! I am his mate! There is no one he would be safer with in this  _ universe _ than with me!” Angrboða shouted, grasping her scepter so tightly, her knuckles became an icy blue. 

 

“Loki is damaged!” interrupted Freyr, his stoic voice breaking through their conversation. “He needs to be healed, he needs to recover. He is under the protection of the All-father. Anyone who attacks Asgard for the purpose of taking Loki attacks the All-father. And if you attack the All-father, you are declaring a war between our two realms. Is this what you’re asking for Angrboða? A war?” 

 

Angrboða laughed silently, an angry, steaming tear rolling down her cheek. “Safe? Healing? Recovery? Are you telling me that my bond mate, who bore me three children, is not safe with me? Are you telling me that Loki cannot recover in the safety of his own realm, with his bond mate? Are you telling me that the Jötun I have been bonded to for almost 20 millennia is not safe with me? 

 

“No Freyr, you think me a fool to believe that I will just let you keep my mate from me. I declare war on Odin Borson, and therefore declare war on Asgard, realm of the Aesir, on behalf of my people. This I swear.” Angrboða spat, scepter ready. 

 

Freyr frowned darkly. “Then it is a war you will get, proud Jötun. What are your terms for the war, mate of Loki?”

 

“If my son and I are able to defeat you in this excursion, then we will return to Asgard in a month’s time with our strongest warriors. Prepare your soldiers.”

 

“If we win,” Freyr interrupted, yet again, “ we will hold a millennium of negotiations between our king and queen, and your rulers. A battle will be avoided at all costs. During these negotiations, if any side attacks the other, there will be war.” 

 

Angrboða nodded her agreement at these terms. She then jumped the distance between them to attack Thor. Caught off guard, Thor barely parried Angrboða’s swing, separating her from Sif and Freyr. “Go! Restrain Fenrir with Sif! I’ll hold off Angrboða!” Thor shouted, swinging his hammer at Angrboða’s scepter and breaking it into two long, uneven pieces. 

 

Freyr nodded, teleporting to assist Sif. Angrboða began to laugh, taunting Thor. “Oh son of Odin, do you really believe that I am weaponless? You’ve just given me two spears, which I am quite excelled at fighting with!” 

 

Thor roared, flying towards Angrboða. Angrboða and he parried each other for minutes, he managing to bruise her cheek and her arm, she managing to cut his cheek and torso. Thor summoned the power held within Mjölnir, and switched from a defensive position to an offensive one. 

 

Angrboða scowled, looking at the tight position she had been placed in. Playing dirty, she kicked Thor between his legs, attempting to stun him and run to her son’s aid. 

 

Bellowing into the sky, Thor tackled Angrboða to the ground, placing her into a choke hold. He threw her head against the ground, moving his legs to block her arms. She choked, trying to toss Thor off of her by jerking about, screeching like banshee. Thor grunted at this, her high-frequency screech causing his ears to bleed excessively. Still, he did not give up, moving from her neck to her horns. Twisting as hard as he could, he attempted to break them off. 

 

Angrboða howled in pain, reaching her arms towards her broken scepter. Bashing Thor across the head, she rose to her legs, using the wall to support her. Angry that she had done this, Thor called on lightning to strike her where she stood, simultaneously throwing Mjölnir at her leg. He did not want to kill Loki’s spouse, but he would teach her a lesson; he did not take kindly to those who fought dirty in battle. 

 

On the other side of the Bifrost, Fenrir, Freyr, and Sif fought explosively. Every whip from Sif’s lasso resulted in a large, bleeding whelp on Fenrir. Enraged that a mere being had injured him, Fenrir smacked her across the Bifrost, intent on consuming her. Seeing his plan, Freyr summoned water from the surrounding air, sending an expertly angled, blocky ice dagger towards Fenrir’s thick coat, injuring him between the ribs. 

 

He roared, angered that two smaller beings were able to best him. Attempting to grab Freyr with his maw, he barked out in pain, solid water in the form of spikes continuously stabbing him. Reaching down to smack Freyr, he was stopped by a huge block of ice that suddenly materialized, changing its shape to a sharp spike. Fenrir wailed in pain as his paw went through the spoke, breaking at the bone. Fenrir collapsed, blood pooling from his maw and mangled paw. 

 

Rising from the floor, Angrboða caught sight of Fenrir, all of the color draining from her face. “My son!!!” She wailed, breaking off her fight with Thor and stumbling to her son’s aid. He let her, knowing that she knew no seidr, and could not heal him or herself. 

 

Angrboða stared up at Thor, her murderous intent evident to all. “You will rue the day you chose to harbor my mate and attempt to kill my child, Thor Odinson. Enjoy your days, for they will not last long.” she swore. A giant dark orb appeared behind Fenrir, pulling both he and his sire through the portal. 

 

Freyr frowned. 

 

That should not be possible. 

 

He made a note to relay the information to Odin during their briefing. Turning towards Thor, he thanked him for fending off Angrboða. “I know it was not easy, for I have heard the stories of her in battle. I am glad you were able to escape unscathed.” 

 

Thor clasped Freyr’s shoulder, a gaunt smile on his face “And I am thankful that you were here to aid Sif in defending Asgard.” 

 

Sif smiled, appreciative of the complement. “It was mostly Freyr, Thor. I was there to merely distract the brute.” 

 

Freyr blushed -although it was impossible to tell because of his dark, olive skin. “I appreciate your kind words, Lady Sif. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must report to Odin.” And with that, Freyr briskly walked away. 

 

Sif and Thor shared a look of mild amusement for their fellow god. Freyr had never been one to so easily accept compliments, the humble fellow.

 

Exiting Bifrost in silence, he and Sif headed towards the healers. They hadn’t been hurt too bad in this battle, but had mutually decided to take a soak in the healing springs. It had been awhile since they’d experienced that luxury.

 

Thor found himself beginning to think on a few things as they continued their walk in silence together. 

 

This thought wasn’t new of course, as he had been thinking about this issue for the last few centuries. It was just… the recent battle they had won caused these thoughts and feelings to spur to the forefront of his mind.

 

The main issue on his mind was whether or not he would he ever be able to experience a love great enough to declare war on a realm for.

 

He knew that it was almost time for him to take the throne, and that the only thing holding his parents back was his lack of a spouse. 

 

Thor thought back to all the romances and sexual experiences that he’d ever had. He couldn’t say that he’d ever loved any of the women and the few men he’d been with or courted.

 

No, he was sure of this; he hadn’t loved anyone. The closest he had come to even having the stirrings of romantic passion for anyone was when he was engaged to Sif. He loved her, but… not in that way. She was a friend, his greatest friend, and they could tell each other anything. 

 

But he didn’t love her. 

 

She didn’t make him want to cross seas or oceans or mountains and valleys and plains, just to get her back. And he couldn’t even  _ picture _ going against his father for her. No, he couldn’t understand it, this... love thing. 

 

He shook his head in disbelief, feeling very pathetic for thinking about something so silly.

 

But he knew in his heart that he wanted to have what everyone else around him seemed to.

 

He wanted to be able to wake up next to somebody every morning, and smile as they kissed his lips. He wanted to love someone with his entire being and spend his days thinking of them. He wanted to be able to blush when someone said his partner’s name, and shyly look away.

 

He wanted the bards to sing songs of their great love across all the realms, but that could not be. It could not be, for it could not be that way with Sif. Even when Loki, when they were a few thousand years younger than they were now, and before Loki had left to marry Angrboða, had cut off all of Sif’s glorious, blonde hair in a final act of his mischievous defiance, he did not stir.  Thor had been angry, yes, but underneath all of that he was amused that Loki would do such a thing, never failing to make the gods laugh at another’s expense. Of course, Loki had replaced Sif’s hair with indestructible hair that could only be removed by her, as a parting gift. 

 

Thor had actually missed Loki’s presence when he left. 

 

He had always enjoyed hearing about his antics and various “crimes” born out of petulance. 

 

Loki was also a good instructor. Although he was quite cruel in his methods, and always, always,  _ always _ had a menacing yet gleeful look in his eye, Loki was an excellent teacher, and always got Thor to remember the silly things about his realm he must remember as the future king. Yes, Thor could now see how Loki could make his partner want to fight an entire realm just to get him back. 

 

Thor also thought as to whether or not he would ever be able to care for a child,  _ his _ child, as much as Angrboða cared for her’s. He knew it was also silly to think of these things, for children were a few millennia down the road, but he couldn’t help it. Battling Angrboða had just caused these things to cross his mind.

 

It was common knowledge that Angrboða was a being who had been consumed by darkness. So it baffled Thor as to how a dark being like Angrboða could love her child, a  _ monster _ , as much as she did. 

 

And then… he wondered if he would ever be able to feel a child’s love, and love it in return.

 

It was known among the higher tier of Aesir gods that they were immortal until Ragnarok. Because of this, children were not necessary unless you really wanted them. His parents had borne 4 children together, and almost all had noble powers and were respected among the gods.

 

So while it was not essential for Thor to have kids, he still wanted them. Thor figured that he wanted the ideal Aesir life; a wife, kids, and the throne. But he understood that he would not marry unless it were for love.

 

That’s why he had ended his relationship with Sif. 

 

She had been relieved, as she was loathe to give up her position as head Valkyrie just to be a queen. They remained the best of friends afterwards, and Thor sensed that even his parents were relieved he had called it off. 

 

Reaching the healing quarters, he and Lady Sif opened the doors so the clerics could tend to their cuts and scrapes.

 

He would focus on his issue of finding a wife later.

 

Hot springs were more important.

 

* * *

 

“Please explain to me what you saw again, Freyr.” Odin demanded from him, extremely unhappy that these turn of events were happening in his kingdom. 

 

Freyr balked inwardly at being demanded to do _ anything _ , but remembered that he had exhausted his privilege for the day in their previous meeting. Composing himself, Freyr relayed the results of the battle, and Angrboða’s mysterious exit. 

 

Odin massaged his temples. He had  _ assumed _ that the only Jötun who knew seidr were the elders of their kind, and even then they were carefully watched to make sure they knew very little. And although his assumptions were usually correct, he now knew something;

 

He had assumed  _ wrong _ .

 

At least, he believed he was wrong. The thought that Fenrir was an ancient one incarnate, and carried many powers known and unknown to him, did not cross his mind at the time.

 

“I appreciate you negating the battle for as long as possible Freyr; that was very wise. However, once Loki’s parents are informed of his apparent kidnapping, I am sure they will not want to debate. Fárbauti and Laufey are a complicated pair, and I am sure that they will rally their subjects against us.” 

 

Freyr frowned, as he had not considered that a possibility. He was angry with himself for forgetting that Loki was the crown prince of Jötunheim. 

 

_ How could I forget such a crucial piece of information? _

 

Odin rose from his throne and placed a gentle hand on Freyr’s shoulder. “Please do not be angry with yourself, Freyr. You did the best you could, in that situation. I am not angry. Only concerned.” 

 

Freyr paused, lowering his eyes. “Thank you, Wise One, for your forgiveness.” 

 

Odin chuckled softly. “Please rise, Lord Freyr. We have much to do. Lady Freya and Frigg are locked in a chamber, healing Loki as we speak. I would like to summon the council again to discuss what we should do now.” 

 

Freyr nodded, rising from the ground. “As you wish, my king.” 

 

Odin sighed to himself.

 

Freyr would be upset with himself for years. But it was okay. He would forgive himself, and move on. It’s what they all did to survive.

 

* * *

 

Baldur sat in his room, feeling very much confused. The god of truth and for some reason  _ fertility _ looked at the painting in front of him, feeling nothing. His squire had given him the painting, while blushing profusely. 

 

“This should help you lose your “innocence” that you wish to lose, my lord.” he whispered, smirking quietly. He then backed away, running out of the room. 

 

Baldur couldn’t understand how this painting was supposed to make him feel. 

 

On the canvas was a picture of Freya made from seidr, in the throes of passion. Her pale breasts and body were sculpted perfectly, and an imperfection could not be found. Her teeth shone white, and her blonde hair billowed around her. It was amazing; it was art. 

 

But it did nothing for him. 

 

Baldur supposed that this painting was supposed to make him want to...what was the word... _ masturbate _ . At least, that’s what he had read in the books from the royal library. According to the texts, he was supposed to feel something called “arousal” upon seeing an erotic image. 

 

But he didn’t feel anything.

 

There was no blood pooling to his nether regions, he didn’t feel flushed, and he didn’t feel the need to “massage” himself. 

 

He looked down, confirming the fact that he was indeed flaccid. 

 

Sighing, he set down the painting and looked around. Maybe he needed to establish a bond with a woman before becoming aroused.  Feeling determined, Baldor rushed out of his room, heading to the town square. The matchmaker’s office was there. 

 

After reaching his destination, he allowed himself to be examined, questioned, and painted, eager to finally lose his innocence. After all this work was done, Baldur was told he would receive a match in seven weeks or less. Satisfied that he was  _ that _ much closer to becoming a man, Baldur left, quickly heading back to the palace. 

 

He didn’t feel comfortable walking in the streets while being unguarded. 

 

It wasn’t that he was scared...he just held too much power. Everything he said came to fruition, so a slip of the tongue could be disastrous. No, although he was loved and cherished by all, he could not risk it. 

 

No one except his twin brother understood the sadness in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Loki awoke slowly, blinking in rapid succession as bright, white light hit his eyes. He knew where he was now, and relaxed on the bed he was currently lying in. He was protected and didn’t need to worry. 

 

Loki scrutinized Frigga from the corner of his eye, slightly irked by her presence. He still didn’t know what was causing him to feel this way towards her; it was as if immense amounts of hatred rose from the depths of his very core every time he saw her.

 

Freya appeared from behind the mother goddess, a graceful aura surrounding her. Together, they approached Loki, sitting on the edge of his mattress. 

 

“Loki. I would like us to begin working on your healing. There is a great darkness within you...and it is battling the light. This in turn destroys your mind, and manifests itself by ravaging your body. You have lots of healing to do, and we are here to help.” Frigga explained, placing a warm hand beside him. 

 

He really didn’t like her touching him, placing her hands upon his body like she owned it. In a perfect world, Loki would tear his hands away from her in disgust, but… in a perfect world, he would’ve had his memory.

 

And he wouldn’t be here.

 

Alas, he was too weak to pull away, resigning himself to put up with her presence for now. 

 

“Loki… do you remember who I am?” Freya asked, hesitant to grab his hand or massage his scalp in comfort like he had liked so long ago. 

 

Loki searched his mind for the memories that he had been allowed to remember, pleased to find the answer to the woman’s question. He opened his mouth, feeling unusually delicate. “I... I remember that it was you who taught me seidr, when I was young.” 

 

“Yes!” Freya cried, tears brimming her eyes. Frigga slowly rose from the mattress, and allowed Freya taking her place.

 

Grabbing Loki’s hands with the utmost care, Freya made her way up to Loki’s cheek, rubbing it affectionately. She smiled, asking Loki if they could aid in his healing. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

 

Oh, there was  _ so _ much healing to be done. Freya smiled, slowly sending herself into his mind and hoping to avoid causing a relapse. “ _ Loki _ ,” she spoke into his mind. “ _ We are going to examine your life, memory by memory. Guidance will alternate between myself and Frigg. May we begin?” _ Loki nodded his assent, trusting the inner voice that said he could trust her, and together they entered into Loki’s first memory of pain.

 

* * *

 

_ Fárbauti sat on a throne of ice.  _

 

_ His mate Laufey sat on a throne of equal status next to him, feeling as frustrated as his mate. In front of the pair stood wise ones, beings who had devoted their lives to studying the core of “darkness” that created the essential being of a Jötun.  _

 

_ “So. You’re telling me that my child, who is crown prince, is unfit to be so?” Fárbauti laughed at this; what was he supposed to do, have another child? The elders knew that was forbidden. _

 

_ A wise one nodded. “Yes, Laufey. Loki is...different. He has a darkness within him at his core, but it is faint. Almost as if it is being dimmed...dimmed by the light”  _

 

_ Fárbauti glared at this, seething with rage and wanting to destroy the throne room in anger. Nothing,  _ **_nothing_ ** _ , was wrong with his child.  _

 

_ But he could not do this; destroying the throne room in anger.  _

 

_ He was ruler.  _

 

_ He could not display such violent acts in front of his court; it was unbecoming of a man like him. And Laufey would not be pleased with him if he did so. No, he didn’t want to deal with an angry Laufey.  _

 

_ So the throne room remained intact, unfortunately. _

 

_ Speaking in a slow and controlled tone, Fárbauti asked how it was possible for Loki to have a dimmed core. Their family were the direct descendants of Ymir; this should be impossible. _

 

_ “It is rare, Fárbauti, but  _ **_possible_ ** _. The Norns have decreed that there will be one child with a “light” core born every few millennia. It just so happens in a random twist of fate that Loki has been chosen to be one.”  _

 

_ Laufey nodded, his curiosity piqued. “Why are some Jötnar born with a dim core, wise one?”  _

 

_ “It is to promote peace within the realms” he explained. “The Jötnar with a dimmed core will feel as if they do not fully belong to our people, unable to completely integrate themselves into our society. So they leave, they grow, and they learn the ways of beings from the other realms. Odin, ruler of Asgard and the Nine Realms, is half Jötun. His mother, as we all know, was a Jötun with a very light core, so she seemed not completely Jötun. This is why Odin does not resemble us and has no etchings upon his skin.”  _

 

_ Laufey nodded, almost sarcastically. “So, we’re going to lose our child to one of the Nine Realms?”  _

 

_ The Wise Ones shook their heads. “No, Laufey.” one answered. “That is merely a description told to appease the public. There is… another,  _ **_darker_ ** _ reason these children are born.”  _

 

_ Fárbauti sat up straighter. “Please explain.”  _

 

_ A wise one nodded his head. “As we all know, Ragnarok is the end of all realms.” he began.  _

 

_ Both rulers nodded their assent.  _

 

_ “The birth of the mighty world snake, Jörmungandr, is the first sign of Ragnarok's deadly approach. Jörmungandr can only be produced by a Jötun with a very dark core of emotion, and a Jötun with a dim, conflicted core. This is because the combination of these two cores create one of the most intrinsic, sentient emotions;  _ **_fear_ ** _.  _

 

_ “Jörmungandr is, in fact, the physical manifestation of fear, and his birth is a mighty blessing to our kind, as this mighty world snake will fight on our side. The birth of Fenrir, the man-eating wolf, will be borne out of the sudden appearance of the second inherent emotion; madness. _

 

_ “Fenrir is the physical embodiment of madness, and he represents all the insanity that plagues these Nine Realms. He will continue to grow as long as madness is present in our realms, as he feeds off of it. It is the birth of these two monstrous beings that will bring our race much glory. And it is why our ancestors, Ymir’s son and wife, decided to let the Norns weave this into our fate. For although our entire race will die, we will finally destroy Odin, and his prophesied spawn Thor. This is why I believe that your son is unfit to be ruler after your passing, Laufey and Fárbauti.” the wise one finished, stepping back amongst his brethren. _

 

_ Fárbauti smiled. “So to increase our chances of this occurring, what should be done?” He had a million plans, tactics, and battle strategies running through his head. But it would all take time.  _

 

_ Time didn’t bother him of course.  _

 

_ He had patience; lots of it.  _

 

_ Laufey though was concerned. “My son...my child...must be sacrificed in order to produce these two monsters? My son must lose himself in a fit of madness, just so that Odin and Thor may die?!” he shrieked. Being the more maternal of the two, he could not picture subjecting his innocent child to these unholy methods.  _

 

_ Fárbauti grabbed Laufey’s hand, using their bond to soothe him. “We are not subjecting our child to madness my love; I have already formed a plan. We will send our son to Asgard, where he will continue his education and learn the ways of their people. He will be tended to by Odin and Frigga themselves; he will live in royalty!  _

 

_ “Do not fret my love, for on Asgard, live the most powerful users of seidr; Freya, from the realm of Vanir, and Frigga, the All-Mother. They will heal our son from his madness my love, and then he will return to us. And then, our race will have the mighty world snake Jörmungandr and the ferocious wolf Fenrir, as well as our son back into our arms. This will work my love, and it will benefit us all, as a race.” he finished, pulling his mate into a hug. “Sacrifices are necessary when you are ruler over your kind. Your life belongs to the public.” _

 

_ Laufey sighed into his arms, displeased with Fárbauti using their bond to show him how much he believed in their plan. Pulling away from the calmness of his chest, Laufey quietly agreed to this. “But,” he added, “Our son is required to spend a thousand years in our realm for every two he spends in Asgard. I do not wish to be parted from our child for long.”  _

 

_ Fárbauti and the wise ones agreed. Smiling, Fárbauti called for Loki to come from behind the pillar he knew he was hiding behind. Slowly looking up to his sire and getta with tears in his eyes, he began to sob.  _

 

_ Fárbauti’s heart began to break, and Laufey ran from his throne to snatch Loki up in an embrace. Fárbauti looked over to the wise ones. “You may go” he demanded, watching every last one leave. He then raised himself from his throne, and sent his bond out to his child, in an effort to comfort him.  _

 

_ Wary at first, Loki accepted his sire’s advances, allowing himself to feel the love his sire held for him. Laufey did the same, making sure Loki knew that he was loved. Loki sobbed onto his getta’s shoulders; he did not want to leave his home. _

 

_ Although he was a young child of 5,000 years old, he knew that he didn’t want to leave his realm. Yes, he was incredibly small for his age, and yes, he did not get along well with the other children, but that did not mean he wanted to leave home!  _

 

_ Managing to quiet his sobs, Laufey rubbed his cheeks. “What is wrong child?” He asked. “Why do you cry?”  _

 

_ Loki looked up to his getta. “I….I heard sire say that he was going to give me away!!!” he wailed, pushing himself further into his getta’s arms.  _

 

_ Fárbauti felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he knew Loki was in the room the entire time, yet said nothing. Fárbauti slowly extended his bond towards Loki again, attempting to show him that he meant no harm, and only wanted the best for his son. Loki’s sobs only increased, as he realized what his sire wanted.  _

 

_ Laufey sighed, rising up with Loki in his arms. Fárbauti stood as well, looking his bondmate in the eye. “I will take Loki to his room, where I will explain to him what is going on. After that, we will talk together, as a  _ **_family_ ** _.” Laufey stated, glaring at his mate in anger. Fárbauti agreed sullenly, watching his mate and his child leave. He knew Laufey could handle it better than he, yet he couldn’t erase the knot of guilt forming in his stomach.  _

 

_ It broke his very  _ **_heart_ ** _ that Loki would have to go through a lifetime of pain and heartbreak, but… their race  _ **_needed_ ** _ an upper hand against the Aesir. _

 

_ A sacrifice was necessary. _

 

_ And the fact that it was his own son meant that realization hurt even more. _

 

_ And so it was that Loki was prepared to be sent to Asgard, where he would be raised among their people, and hopefully treated as a god. Although Fárbauti and Laufey loved their son terribly, they understood that this was necessary. And so, at the tender age of 5,387 , Loki arrived in Asgard, the All-Father and Mother awaiting his arrival. _

  
  


* * *

 

Freya gasped, pulling back from Loki in shock. 

 

Sobs racked her body, and for the first time in millennia, she felt as if she might break. There, there was so much  _ darkness _ surrounding Loki’s birth and upbringing. 

 

She couldn’t understand it! What did all this mean?! Why was Loki  _ sacrificed _ ?! And why… why did Odin and Frigga let it happen?

 

Frigga ran to her side, catching the falling goddess in her arms. She looked over to the bed, thanking the Norns that Loki was still blissfully unconscious. She looked into Freya’s troubled eyes, silently asking permission to enter her mind and see the memory that Loki had shared with her. Freya opened her mind, showing Frigga all that she had seen. 

 

Closing her eyes in mourning, Frigga released the pent up tension that she had been holding; this memory had confirmed her fears. 

 

She and Odin had been right. 

 

Calling for a servant to fetch Lady Freya a robe and something to eat and drink, Frigga placed her in a chair. “I will take over from here, Freya. Please recuperate while you can. It will only get harder from here.”

 

Freya nodded her thanks, and silently watched as Frigga went over to Loki, attempting to grasp his hand in a comforting gesture, and slowly entered his mind. This work would be hard, yes, but it would be necessary to heal Loki from his madness. And Frigga believed wholeheartedly, that it could be done.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Frigga and Odin watched the small Jötun staring up at them with cold, calculating eyes.  _

 

_ He was so  _ **_little_ ** _!  _

 

_ Instead of standing at four and a half feet, like an average Jötun child of his age, he stood only 40 inches in the air. Feeling awkward that none of them were moving, Frigga took it upon herself to speak first. “Loki.” she smiled. “We’ve been so excited to meet you. It’s been quite some time since a Jötun has been in our halls.”  _

 

_ Loki switched his gaze to her, already looking done with the whole fiasco. “Where will I be staying?” he asked as politely as he could muster. He was getting annoyed with all of these… “formalities.”  _

 

_ Odin looked at Frigga, his impassive glance only readable to her. “If you’ll follow me, I can guide you to your quarters. They will be yours as long as you choose to stay in our palace.”  _

 

_ Loki nodded, a curt look on his face. He wanted to be free of this woman. He hadn’t been here for 5 minutes, and she was already starting to annoy him. Granted, if he’d been home, back in Jötunheim, he could’ve just told whoever was talking to be quiet.  _

 

_ But he wasn’t at home.  _

 

_ He was here.  _

 

_ And he really hated it.  _

 

_ That’s right….I...I hated it! And… Why am I here again? And what the HELL am I doing here? Frigg!!!!! Frigg!!! What have you DONE to me?!?! You blasted goddess!!! Awaken at once!!! And remove yourself from me, woman! _

 

* * *

  
  


Loki rose up in the bed at once, immediately vomiting over himself. With blood dripping from his nostril, he glared fiercely at the goddess next to him.

 

She looked back undeterred, a steely glaze shadowing her eyes. “Loki!” She admonished, curt and quick to the point. “Why have you awakened? I am not done healing you!” 

 

Loki glared back even more aggressively, his eyes darker than she had remembered. Vomiting more, Loki turned away for a moment to contain his wracking coughs. “By the Norns woman, can’t you give me any water? A new blanket? Something to wipe myself with? I’d rather not lie around in my own  _ vomit _ .” he barked harshly to the female maidservant at the foot of the bed. 

 

She squealed like a kicked puppy, a quick “Yes my Lord!” escaping her lips, before running out of the room. 

 

Frigga closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts.

 

_ Loki has definitely returned _ . 

 

Rising, she removed a new blanket, a small tub, a washcloth, linens, and comfortable evening clothes from a hidden closet. “Ladies, please strip the bed of the soiled cloth.” she requested, looking at two maid-servants. Obediently, they did as she asked, removing not only the soiled bed covering but Loki’s current wear as well. 

 

He let them, unphased by his nakedness. Why should he be shy about his body now? He’d never cared before.

 

Filling the tub with steaming water using seidr, Frigga created a chair for her to sit down in. “Hello Loki.” she sighed, unhappy that she couldn’t finish her task. She had known better, though. It was not up to her to heal him. That… _ noble _ effort belonged to someone else...someone the Norns have yet to reveal. 

 

Loki weakly looked up at her, a mask of defiance on his gaunt face. “Yes, Frigg? Please tell me what I can do for you. I’m feeling especially generous today.” he retorted, sarcasm smearing his words. 

 

Frigga groaned, already losing her patience. She could raise four gods without ever having to drop her smile from her face. But talking to Loki for five minutes left her ready to convert to the being she had been before marrying Odin. 

 

No, she would not lose control now. 

 

“Loki, please! I understand you’re angry, but Freya and I were helping in the only way we knew how! What were we supposed to do? We’ve only just learned of your arrival a few hours ago, and we’ve been locked up in this room with you ever since. Please use some tact!”

 

Exhaling, she fixed her clothing, removing imaginary specks from the cloth. Lowering her voice, Frigga looked him in the eye. “Losing you was hard on Freya Loki...she believed it to be a personal failure that you left, never forgiving herself. She hasn’t been the same since.” 

 

Loki let out a breath that he had been holding, relaxing into the clean sheets. Nodding at the servant who handed him a mug of water, he spoke. “I…..I understand.” 

 

Frigga stood, moving out of the way so that Loki could finally see his teacher. Alarm marking his face, he struggled to ask what was wrong. Frigga looked over at Freya on a cot, hurriedly thinking of an excuse. 

 

Loki could not know the truth of his existence.

 

At least...not now.

 

“She could not handle experiencing your earliest and first memory of pain, Loki. She cared too much, and had to extract herself.” 

 

Loki nodded his head in understanding. It had been painful at the time, yes, but he was young. The fear of leaving your home, the only home that you’ve ever known, is not something easy for a young child to process. He looked back to Frigga, wondering what else he needed to know. 

 

“If you’ll allow it, I’ll attempt to heal your physical wounds with this water and seidr. The Norns tell me I am allowed to touch those.” 

 

Nodding his approval, Loki closed his eyes, spreading himself along the mattress until he was completely flat. He’d had a long day. Although he wasn’t completely alive yet, he felt better. Much better than he had when he’d first arrived.

 

“Should I return to my Jötun form Frigg?” he sighed, melting into the bed. For some reason, the warm water calmed his skin. He figured it was because he was still dead.

 

“No,” she answered after some time. “It has been a very long time since a Jötun has graced our halls. I believe it would cause quite a panic to see a giant blue man walking amongst us.” 

 

Loki laughed, the first real laugh he had had in a very long time, and smiled. She was right, anyway. He might have to do that, though….it's been quite some time since Asgard had written about him or his antics. 

 

He didn’t like that.

 

No, Asgard needed to be talking about him again. 

 

Realizing that the steady flow of seidr and water had stopped, Loki looked up. Frigga was staring at his skin intensely, and feeling very confused. 

 

“Loki…” She asked, choosing her words wisely. “Where have you been that has made your body like this?” Loki wracked his brain. 

 

_ Have I been allowed to remember that answer? _

 

Searching himself, he found the answer uncovered; short and to the point. “I have been in the spirit realm…  _ healing _ I suppose” he drawled. 

 

Frigga nodded, clearly unhappy. “Thank you for giving me that piece of information Loki.” Closing his eyes, Loki relaxed back into the pillow as the steady stream of seidr returned. 

 

_ I love Frigg’s magic; always so beautiful and kind. Now why couldn’t she be this way in real life?  _ He laughed, proud of himself for that joke. He felt better, and could move his arms and legs again. He wouldn’t try to walk, though- Frigga wasn’t done healing him yet.

 

* * *

  
  


Thor was relieved Loki had woken up. His mother was currently working on him now, he was told. Odin looked better, knowing his wife was more than capable of completing the task. They sat together in the throne room, mulling over what the errand boy had just relayed. 

 

“I am glad that he is awake,” Odin began, turning towards a map of Jötunheim. “But I can’t imagine what his parents are thinking. Your mother has told me that it is unlikely they will start a war over their son, yet…I cannot shake the feeling that they will come. And if not they… then Angrboða.”

 

Thor nodded. That made perfect sense. If his parents chose to remain on the throne, then they could expect Angrboða and an angry army of Jötun at their feet. No, neither scenario looked good. Turning to his father, Thor spoke. “Would you like to have another meeting father? I am sure that our combined minds would work something out.” 

 

His father nodded. “I would like to wait until Loki has been healed. I would like him present at this meeting. He is our only hope of avoiding this war. And as much as I hate to say it, we need him.” 

 

“I agree. For no one within the Nine Realms knows Angrboða better than he, and I would like his input.” Agreeing, Odin pulled out a chair, wanting to sit down. He regretted allowing himself to physically age so.

 

He looked at Thor, silently asking him to sit down as well. After both men were comfortable, Odin spoke. “I haven’t seen you in a long time son,” he began, “and it has been even longer since we have actually spoken. Come, tell me what has been on your mind Thor. I would like to help.” 

 

Thor closed his eyes. 

 

He didn’t know where to begin. 

 

It honestly seemed that he had just been going through the motions for the past few millennia. Besides being sent to oversee the people of Midgard’s current status, he hadn’t really done anything worth talking about. Although he could speak about his recent hunt or the battle between he and Angrboða, Thor understood what his father was asking. 

 

He wanted them to  _ talk _ . 

 

Sighing, he looked off to a painting on the wall. It was a family portrait that he remembered all too well, but it was not the memory of the event that he was thinking on; it was his brother Hodr. “Honestly father...I worry for Hodr. He seems...much more sullen than usual, and it bothers me. I care for him deeply, and would like for him to be raised from this gloom, but I can’t think of anything that could be feasibly done so soon.” 

 

Odin sighed, agreeing with his son. His second youngest child, Hodr, was an extremely gloomy boy. It pained his heart that he was his only child to be born without a supernatural gift or ability. 

 

He was a god in the sense that he was born to their family, and yet...he wasn’t. There was nothing special or striking about the boy, and he resembled a commoner; not the child of a king. 

 

Hodr was a basic shade of white, with average-colored brown hair, and even more average eyes. There was nothing remarkable about his face, and he even stood at an average Asgardian height. There was nothing,  _ nothing _ remarkable about this child. 

 

And it pained his heart that it was so. 

 

Feeling very guilty for his birth, the entire family gave him everything he wanted, constantly showering him with love and affection. And above them all, his twin Baldur cared for him the most. A day would not go by where the two were not attached at the hip. 

 

“I….believe his gloom can be attributed to not being included in this whole…“Loki” event.” Thor continued when his father remained silent. “I think he believes himself left out, again, due to his lack of affinity.” 

 

“Does he not know that Baldur was also barred from this meeting?” Odin asked, confused. 

 

Thor shook his head. “Baldur has been keeping to himself lately….he seems troubled.” 

 

“Does he now?” Odin said, making a mental note to check in on his sons later in the evening. “What of Hermod? How is he? I know Freyr’s lecture left him quite hurt.” 

 

Thor laughed, his voice carrying across the room. “He will survive. Besides, it's been awhile since Hermod has been put in his place! He’s been quite annoying lately, always poking his nose where he doesn’t belong.” 

 

“Ah, so he’s walked in on ye with a maiden, has he?” Odin laughed, clasping Thor’s shoulder. 

 

“Yes…” murmured Thor, a blush creeping on his face. “He didn’t even knock!!! He just waltzed in, shouting about how glorious our hunt was, and how I left the celebration too early.” 

 

Odin chuckled, amusement on his face. “Aye, you weren’t the only one who left a bit too early” he countered, a gleam in his dark eyes. 

 

Thor laughed, pleased by his father’s jab at Freya’s promiscuity. Speaking of her promiscuity… “Father...Have you heard of the paintings of her being spread amongst the common folk? Apparently one of her recent conquests used the art of seidr to paint a picture of her after their...union, and copies have begun to spread like wildfire across the kingdom!” 

 

Odin laughed boisterously, not surprised. Freya’s infamous promiscuity was bound to lead to something like this sooner or later. Thor and Odin relaxed together, reveling in the comfortable silence. It was not often that they were able to spend time together. With the annual familial dinner only occurring once every twelve months, it was easy for weeks or months to go by without the members of the family speaking. Interrupted by a knock at the door, they shared a knowing look. 

 

“Enter!” Thor shouted in his booming voice, rising to his feet. A squire entered, looking pale. 

 

“My king, Queen Frigga has sent me to tell you that Loki is healed. What shall I tell her?” 

 

Odin frowned. “Tell her and Freya to meet us in the council room. I shall send Huginn and Muninn to summon the others.” Nodding, the servant ran out of the room, eager to relay this message. “Come son.” Odin said, rising. “Let’s see what tales this frost giant has to tell us now.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns about my story down below, and I will get back to you ASAP!


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the second chapter. 
> 
> I'd like to explain the concept of time in this Aesir universe I've created, as it can seem pretty complicated. 
> 
> Mortal Aesir, who are the common folk etc, live for about 7,500 to 8,500 years. Every century for the mortal Aesir is like one of our years (our, meaning human). 
> 
> For the Aesir gods, they are immortal, so they don't really have a concept of time. Because they live so long, every millennium is like one of our years. Every day is like an hour, every week is like a day, and every month is like a week. Every year is like one of our months to the Aesir gods.
> 
> With the Jötnar, I've made it so that one millennium on their realm is akin to two millennia on Asgard. Think of it like the planets, and how a year is determined by the amount of time it takes them to rotate around the sun. The time difference between Asgard Jötunheim is like this.
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's a bit confusing at first, but it works with the story. Again, hope you like it!

Loki teleported to the grand meeting room quickly after his physical restoration, opting to leave Freya and Frigga behind. He had wanted to get the meeting over with as quickly as possible so that he could sleep; the memories and emotions that plagued his soul disappeared then.

 

He... _ supposed  _ that was why he had been dead for so long, but he wasn’t too sure. His memories had been infuriatingly suppressed, so he was left being extremely dependent on the people in his life. 

 

He wasn’t too pleased with Odin for forcing him into a meeting not even a day after his return, but it was to be expected. The Aesir hated to waste time.

 

Entering the grand meeting hall silently, he watched as a great hush fell over the room. He had hoped in some small part of him that his entrance wouldn’t draw any undue attention. 

 

But that hope was silly.

 

He was Loki. Everything he did would draw attention. 

 

A tall man with dark olive skin, almond shaped eyes, and hair down to his waist arose at once, cutting off the politician he had been speaking to. Loki frowned and raised an eyebrow, slowly realizing that the man heading towards him was no stranger.

 

It was Freyr.

 

The Vanr paused in front of the Jötun, taking him in. It had been so long.

 

The two stared at each other for minutes, taking in the signs of age apparent on both their faces. They were not young adults anymore.

 

Finally Loki broke the ice, ignoring the gaping stares of the councilmen around him. “Have you forgotten how to speak, good friend?”

 

Freyr chuckled at this, attempting to give Loki a small smirk. “Hello Loki.”

 

Loki nodded his reply, choosing to reach a hand up towards Freyr’s face. “I am sorry.”

 

Freyr offered him a broken look, unsure of what to say. “That is something that should come from my lips, Loki. You have not wronged me in the slightest.”

 

Loki stilled his hand, remembering how particular Freyr was about his hair. He shouldn’t run his hand through it. 

 

“Shall we sit down?” he offered instead, heading towards two empty chairs at the elongated table. The councilmen in the area arose at once, offering their seats to the gods.

 

Loki tossed his hand at the men, choosing to sit down near the head of the table. Freyr followed suit.

 

He looked up suddenly, feeling very much annoyed. The eyes of the councilmen were upon him.

 

And, he couldn’t help but notice something.

 

They were scared.

 

Loki smirked darkly at this, drumming his long fingers on the table. 

 

He would give these men something to be scared about.

 

“Freyr,” he began, moving to softly whisper in his ear. “Would you consider it…  _ unkind _ if I removed this Aesir guise? I tire of looking like the rest of you.”

 

Freyr chuckled for the second time that day, squeezing Loki’s thigh. He chastised himself after the action; he didn’t know if Loki even remembered him in that way anymore. “Be my guest. I would warn you about Frigg, but… I assume you do not care about her reaction?”

 

Loki gave a quick scoff at this. “Have I ever cared about Frigg’s opinion?”

 

Freyr gazed at him with kind eyes. “No, you have not.”

 

Frigga chose this exact moment to enter the meeting hall, Freya nowhere to be found.

 

Loki winked at the goddess in defiance, and raised his arms above his head to stretch elegantly. 

 

Frigga quietly fumed when she saw that Loki’s form began to shimmer, feeling very much upset that Loki had seemingly forgotten their earlier conversation. Did he  _ want _ to start a war? 

 

Before everyone’s eyes, Loki’s skin darkened until it became a shade of unforgiving blue. His sclera dimmed, coloring red. His irises turned even darker, becoming a shade of merciless ruby. A few councilmen began to cower in the chairs, unwilling and unable to look Loki in the eye. They felt this, this was a true being, a  _ true _ god. And as mere mortals, they felt themselves unworthy to even consider gazing at his face; his eyes seemed like they could destroy the soul. 

 

Etchings appeared on his skin, showing that he was in fact a member of the royal family. Mighty black horns sprouted from each side of his head, curling slightly before turning upward dramatically. Pointed talons sprouted from his nail bed, as dark as the blackest night. 

 

Finally using seidr to put his hair into an intricate braid behind him, Loki relaxed. He then cast a spell to protect his skin and internal organs from the heat of Asgard. 

 

Of course, Loki’s transformation had left one god in particular very stunned.

 

Hermod, the god of bravery, gawked at Loki’s skin and eyes, feeling very much confused by the etchings upon his skin.

 

What madness  _ was _ this? Hermod didn’t want to even  _ think  _ about the horns sprouting from Loki’s head. 

 

_ This is ridiculous! _

 

Looking to his mother in disbelief, he was turned away and silenced with a curt look. He huffed angrily, turning in his chair. 

 

_ Why am I the one to always be reprimanded? _

 

Loki ignored the god’s fascination with him, choosing to look around the table instead. Surprisingly, his eyes stopped on a young woman with long blonde hair. She looked up from her current book instantly, narrowing her green eyes in distaste.

 

Loki mirrored her expression, flashing his eyes at the lady.  “Why, Lady Sif! What a  _ pleasure _ it is to see you again! My, my, you've changed so  _ much _ since the last time I saw you. I knew women always lost their appeal after menopause, but I  _ never _ would’ve thought it would happen to you so young! You look even more horrid than before I left.” Loki cackled and tossed a hand dramatically before adding, “It  _ has _ been 20 millennia though I suppose. We can’t  _ all _ look young and beautiful.”

 

Lady Sif returned his smile, hers equally feral and sarcastic. “Welcome back, _ Prince _ Loki. How nice of you to finally drop by after so long. I was beginning to think we’d have to call another the god of mischief.” 

 

The councilmen looked back and forth between the two, confused and apprehensive. Were the pair joking, or was a battle about to begin?

 

Frigga humphed loudly, catching their attention. “That is  _ quite  _ enough Lady Sif! Loki has just returned… let's try and keep the peace.” She turned towards Loki, an air of pseudo serenity about her. “And Loki? Let's not challenge the council please; you've only just returned. Let's have a peaceful day, hm?” 

 

Loki nodded, hiding a smile behind his hand. 

 

_ Oh, it is  _ **_good_ ** _ to be back!  _

 

Turning his gaze towards the other members of the table, his eyes landed on Hermod. Curious, he looked closer, not quite remembering who this man was. He had light olive skin, curly brown hair, and bright green eyes. He seemed strong, but could not be compared to Thor in terms of strength or presence. He guessed it was… “Hermod...is that you boy?” Loki asked, unsure of himself for a moment. 

 

Hermod glared, feeling nervous under Loki’s intense gaze. “Yes, I am Hermod! And no, I am a  _ man _ . You would do well to remember that.” he finished, an air of petulance surrounding him. 

 

Freyr and Loki made eye contact then, bursting into a fit of snickers. Well, Loki snickered. Freyr exhaled short, repeated gusts of air from his nostrils, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned; he  _ was _ a man renowned for his stoicism. 

 

“Are you...are you laughing my lord?” Bjarte asked, looking at Freyr with incredulous disbelief. 

 

The last recorded instance of Freyr laughing had been  _ centuries _ ago!

 

“Aye, that I am.” Freyr replied, relaxing into his chair. 

 

Bjarte shied away from the table afterwards, uncomfortable with being scrutinized by Loki. 

 

Nodding to himself, Loki relaxed back into his chair. It made sense that there were new councilmen. He had been gone for a long time. Before he could think on it further, the door to the meeting hall swung open, and Thor and Odin walked through it. Taking the seat at the head of the table, Odin fixed his gaze on Loki, not surprised to find that he was in his true form. 

 

Thor took a seat next to his brother Hermod, across from Freyr, and diagonal from Loki. Giving him a curt nod, Thor sat, signaling the beginning of the meeting.

 

“As we all know,” Odin began, his voice booming into the quiet room. “Loki is amongst us again. But there are many things that need to be discussed while he is here. I turn the floor to Loki before I begin, to offer any explanations that he sees fit.” 

 

Nodding, Loki rose, arms dramatically out stretched to all. “To all that have had yet to be graced by my presence, I am Loki, son of the current rulers of Jötunheim, and crown prince of said realm. I am also an honorary Aesir, along with Freya and Freyr, and belong to the old order of the gods. Though I differ in appearance from you, I am no beast, so take care that you avoid speaking to me like one, or I will make your life miserable until your death.” 

 

Thor rolled his eyes, settling back into his seat. He watched Loki ramble on, remembering the days when council meetings were carried by Freyr, Loki, and his father, a casual input here or there coming from Freya. 

 

After five long minutes, Thor spoke, interrupting Loki’s oh so grand speech. “I think they have an  _ excellent _ idea of who you are now, Loki. If they don’t, I’m sure that we can arrange their visit to the royal library; we have  _ plenty _ of text on you there.” 

 

Loki huffed, sitting back down. “Now, please  _ actually _ explain yourself Loki, so that we can get on with the meeting.” Odin requested, already annoyed with his presence. 

 

Loki obliged reluctantly, beginning to tell what he could remember. “When I last came here, for reasons I cannot recall, I left to go back to the spirit realm. It was where I spent a few millennia. After learning their secrets, I then left again, to live amongst the Norns.” 

 

Frigga interrupted him with a loud cough, trying to hide her shock. The Norns _ actually _ allowed  _ him  _ to grace their presence?  _ Him _ ? 

 

The table glanced at her for a moment before turning their attention back to Loki.

 

The god stared at her with eyes like metal daggers before continuing.“Like I was saying, I then traveled to the Norns, where I remained until now. I have been told that I’ve had all of my memories that can cause me to return to madness blocked, and if I try and remember those memories, I will faint. Continued attempts to try and remember will leave me severely crippled. 

 

“I was also told, that I could only heal completely and return to the being I once was, with the help of an Aesir whose name is not yet clear to me. I know, it seems silly, and I would much rather not sift through this entire realm trying to find them, but I must in order to heal, and return to my original state of mind. I am sure all of you would like for me to be in my best state of mind again, so I ask you all for your cooperation.

 

“I beg of you to not speak of my past, or anything that pertains to me, without me saying it first. If you do, it will glide right past my ears, and it will be as if I hadn’t heard it at all. This was placed by me so that I could avoid fainting every time someone mentioned something that I was unready to hear.” He finished, settling back into his chair. 

 

Odin massaged his temples, already aggravated with the god. Could Loki only bring problems or destruction? Oh, what did he do to  _ deserve _ this?! “So what  _ can _ we talk about, Loki? Must we send you out of the meeting just to converse amongst ourselves?” 

 

“You might,” Loki gave a feisty smirk here, “but you might not. Who knows, that person could be in this very room right  _ now _ !” he joked, banging on the table with the last word in order to spook the councilmen. Succeeding, Loki receded triumphantly, a proud smile painting his face. Thor rolled his eyes at Loki’s antics; his teacher had returned indeed. 

 

Hermod scowled, turning towards a revered councilman. “What is this  _ madness _ he speaks of?”

 

“I have no idea.” the councilman whispered back, looking at the god. “You’re the god of bravery and courage; why don’t you ask him?”

 

Hermod scowled yet again, turning back towards the table. “I very well will!”

 

Loki looked up at once, eyeing the pair. “Madness, you ask?”

 

He let out a broken laugh, causing a chill to enter the room. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

Thor gave his father a quick look of mild alarm, wondering what to do. Even  _ he  _ was unsure of what this “madness” entailed. He had been told that Loki had lost himself for what was perceived to be a greater purpose, and that was it.

 

He was beginning to think that it went much deeper than that...

 

The room went quiet after this, everyone waiting for Odin or Frigga to speak, and clear the air. Frigga was the first to speak, catching everyone’s attention. 

 

“Thor.” she stated, seemingly to herself. Then louder, she announced his name again, confused but sure. 

 

He looked around the table, raising his eyebrow at Freyr. The Vanr shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as he. 

 

Loki squinted, feeling very annoyed with Frigga’s mindless chatter. “What do you mean “Thor”, Frigg? Thor  _ what _ ? Are you calling his name so that he may speak? Has he done something to offend you? Speak woman; I am getting annoyed.” he spat, suddenly uncomfortable. 

 

Hermod banged his fist on the table, rising with a shout. “How DARE you disrespect our queen, you foul beast?! Beg for my forgiveness, so that I don’t smite you with my sword.” Hermod pointed the tip of his sword at Loki, attempting to hold it menacingly. 

 

Freyr and Odin sat back in their chairs, allowing Loki handle this outburst. They had been growing tired of Hermod’s insolence and were curious to see what Loki had planned for him. 

 

Thor didn’t even rise to protect his brother, knowing that Loki held the strength of six men- which, when considered, was an average strength amongst the Jötnar. It wasn’t that Thor feared Loki, he just…  _ respected _ him. He understood that Loki didn’t survive in this world on mere strength alone. He was just a being not to be messed with. Frigga sat silently to herself, seemingly somewhere else in her mind. 

 

Raising his dark crimson eyes, Loki arched a sharp eyebrow, looking to Hermod and giving him a chance to apologize. Hermod saw this act as a display of defiance, and begun to swing his sword at Loki. Loki rose abruptly, his eyes narrowed with murderous intent. 

 

The councilmen began screaming, all running towards separate corners of the room, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Odin, Freyr, and Thor reclined in their seats again, each having various levels of curiosity and amusement on their faces. Sif pulled out a book, uninterested in the whole fiasco. Hermod would learn his lesson. 

 

Raising his hand, Loki beckoned Hermod forward with the jerk of a single talon, causing him to suddenly rise in the air and fly across the room towards Loki. He paused in front of Loki, unable to move. It seemed as if his limbs had lost all control, trapping him in his body. For the first time in his life, Hermod felt fear. The god of courage, the god of bravery, was scared. Hermond could only watch in horror as Loki glared at him, those unforgiving rouge eyes gouging down into his soul. 

 

Loki removed a spell from the tip of his hand, pointing the black tip of his sharp talon to Hermod’s forehead. He began to carve into Hermod’s skin methodically, making it so that Hermod could barely breath, unable to even scream from the pain. 

 

Freyr looked over to see what was being gouged on Hermod’s forehead, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards for the  _ third _ time that day. 

 

“What does it say?” whispered Odin, curious. 

 

“It spells  _ Insolence _ , and it is being clawed across his forehead now.” 

 

Odin nodded, clearly impressed. He would have to remember this punishment for the future.

 

Finally satisfied with his work, Loki flashed his fangs in a maniacal smile before throwing Hermod against the wall, breaking the stone behind him. “Take care to remember your punishment, Hermod Odinson. I will not be so kind again.” Sitting down, Loki watched as Hermod ran out of the room, blood dripping from his wounds. 

 

After the door closed, Odin began to speak again. “Councilmen, please return to your seats; all is well.” He watched, waiting until the last councilman had settled himself in his seat. Then, turning to the room, he continued. “Now, if we could all return to the current order of business. Frigg, my love, would you mind telling us why you called out Thor’s name? It has left everyone very confused.” 

 

Frigga nodded, looking even more baffled than they. “I...I was speaking to the Norns,” she began slowly, seeming as if she were trying to understand secrets not intended for her. “They told me that the being who is to aid in Loki’s recovery from the insanity that plagues his soul is...Thor.” 

 

The thunder god balked, extremely puzzled. “Mother,” he began, confusion plain across his face, “I do not understand. I care for Loki very much, as we all do, but why was I chosen? I am not special in that sense; It seems  _ extremely _ specific. I, well I don’t mind per say, as I would love for Loki to become sane and whole again, but... _ why _ ? I was expecting it to be someone like you, or perhaps Freya or Freyr. Maybe even a lonely maiden somewhere in the kingdom. But why  _ me _ ?” 

 

Loki hummed in agreement, feeling slightly annoyed with Thor’s spiel. Why was he acting as if his mother was giving him a death sentence? Loki didn’t want the brutish thunder god following him around all day either. He had  _ way _ better things to do with his time.

 

Frigga shook her head, resting her hands on her temple. “I don’t know Thor, I don’t know. I’ve been trying to reach the Norns ever since they relayed this to me a few moments ago, but they’ve closed themselves off to me again.” 

 

Odin sighed, rubbing her hand comfortably. “Don’t fret too much over it Frigg. If the Norns have declared it, who are we to go against it? No, we must honor their will, for not even Baldur can change what they’ve decreed.” 

 

Loki cocked his head. “Baldur?” 

 

Freyr turned towards him, answering. “Odin and Frigg had twins after you left the first time. Their names are Baldur and Hodr, and they are currently the exact age you were when you… “left”.” 

 

Loki nodded, resting his arms on the table. “What are we to do about this Thor? I would very much like your help, but I cannot force you to do a thing.” 

 

Thor shifted his gaze towards Loki, an unrelenting determination in his eye. “I have already agreed to help you Loki; I am not a man to go back on my word.” Loki nodded, shielding his relief with indifference. 

 

“Now,” Odin began, drawing all of the attention back to him. “If you would leave the room Loki, a servant will guide you to your quarters. They have changed since your stay here, so nothing should trigger you. I will have the higher order meet in there after the conclusion of this meeting, so be prepared.” 

 

Loki nodded his thanks, rising to walk out of the room. He shimmered, changing back into his Aesir form. A servant girl waited at the other side of the door, ready to escort him back to his quarters. He was not looking forward to this meeting, but it was something that needed to be done. 

 

* * *

  
  


Loki looked around his old quarters, nothing remaining of his childhood. He frowned, feeling very much unhappy. 

 

The room was not his style. 

 

Summoning a large amount of seidr, Loki began to work. 

 

He first began on the bed, raising the canopy from six feet to eight. Not liking the brown mahogany framing of the bed, he made it black. Finally changing the end tables to match the framing, Loki looked at his mattress. It looked… uncomfortable. 

 

He didn’t like it.

 

Fixing the mattress’ composition, he made it so that it was filled with gæslingr feathers, not forgetting to do the same to the pillows. Not liking the color of his bed sheets, Loki made them black, altering the covering comforter to a dark, envious green.

 

He liked that- dark envy. It represented him very well, comforting him inside. Standing back to admire his work, Loki smiled, liking what he saw. He went about the room in this way, changing the colors of things, adding or removing objects, editing everything until it represented  _ him _ . 

 

After finishing this though, he glanced towards the washroom. Although he truly desired to take a bath, he knew that the second he climbed in, the oldest order would knock on his door.

 

He hated feeling grimey though…

 

* * *

 

Knocking on the door once, Odin and the oldest order waited outside of Loki’s quarters, eager to get this meeting over with so that they could rest. The gods had spent many years without having to worry about immense threats, and being on the brink of war made everyone feel tense and on edge. 

 

“Ah! The meeting did not last as long as I thought. Come in, come in.” Loki exclaimed, opening the door to his room. He was trying to be as polite as possible to the gods; he really wanted them to leave quickly so he could take a bath. He had rearranged the bathroom to his liking, and it resembled a frozen cove filled with wonder. 

 

He wanted to experience that wonder; sooner rather than later. 

 

“Come, sit around the table. I’d like to discuss whatever arrangements are needed so that I can bathe and cover myself again. I miss being adorned in royal clothing and jewels.” Having all of his unpleasant memories blocked from his mind had made it easier to forget he’d ever left, and questioning why he had. 

 

Odin sat down first, letting out a squawk of surprise when he sunk into a nearby couch, all his aches and pains melting away. “By the Norns Loki, what have you accomplished? This…..I, this feels amazing Loki! I haven’t felt this relaxed since I was a young lad.” 

 

The other gods warily sat down, their caution turning into elatation as the sofas took away their various pangs of discomfort. Peaceful bliss filled the room, and Frigga could not remember the last time she had truly smiled. Opening her eyes, she saw that Loki had placed saucers of warm tea in front of everyone, save himself. 

 

He sat at the head of the small, elongated table, knees crossed. “So...let’s begin talking about this arrangement with Thor, if you don’t mind. I am a bit... _ confused _ . Are we expected to talk? Or do I share what memories that I have with him?” 

 

Frigga closed her eyes, channeling the Norns. “They tell me,” she began, sipping her tea gently, “that it is up to you, child. Thor’s job is to talk to you and to make sure that you are healed. They will guide the conversations, allowing the memories required for that moment to come back. This will occur until all of your memories have returned, and you have been healed of your madness.” 

 

Loki chuckled darkly to himself.  _ I don’t think I’ll ever heal from this plague of insanity. But, let the Norns believe they can help. I could be proven wrong. _

 

Odin spoke next, answering any lingering thoughts. “I believe that Thor should spend 24 hours a week with Loki. This ensures that Loki will be healed quickly, as there are more pressing matters at hand.” 

 

Loki frowned. “What could be more pressing than me healing from this “madness”?” 

 

“There...has been a war declared, between our two realms. We have yet to hear on whether or not it will be annulled by your parents. So, we need you to heal quickly, Loki. As much as I would like it to be a slow and peaceful process where I didn’t have to watch over you like a newborn babe, we need this to be done as quickly as possible.” Odin explained, words flowing freely from his normally confined lips. 

 

Frown still on his face, Loki replied. “I do not think my getta would allow such a thing to occur; he cares too much. Sire might, but then again...I think not. I don’t recall relaying this information to you all, but I will tell you again, just to make sure. 

 

“I cannot recall all of the details, for some things have been hidden from me, but I will try to explain all that I can. My parents have sent me here for a very important reason. I was sent here with a purpose. And my purpose is extremely important to my race, so they  _ cannot _ afford to ruin it. I do not believe my parents would want to cause harm to me. Besides, the passage of time in this realm is different from others. So while I could spend two thousand years in this realm, it would only count as a thousand in mine. You have more time to prepare for a war than you think.” 

 

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Regardless of that fact, we still have a pressing issue at hand. I have many things to remember, but I have not forgotten my teacher. May one of you relay Freya’s condition to me?” 

 

Frigga spoke this time, patience in her voice. “Freya has remained in her room. She’s in her bed recovering, but she is awake. I believe she has chosen to wait until you come find her. She would like to talk.” 

 

Loki nodded, understanding. “Now is there anything else we need to discuss?” he asked, impatient for his bath. 

 

Odin sighed in agreement, wanting to leave as well. “No Loki, I believe we’re done. I shall see you in the morn.”

 

Loki rose quickly, hurriedly walking everyone to the door. He paused to lightly touch Thor’s shoulder, preventing him from leaving. “Thor, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get this weekly meeting over with and take my bath. I plan to spend the next week locked up in my room and studying in the library, and don’t want to be interrupted. Is this okay?” 

 

Thor nodded, stepping back to allow Freyr to leave. “I agree. I’d like to pursue some personal pleasures as well.” 

 

Loki closed the door, walking back to the wash room and beckoning Thor to follow. Unsurprisingly, the entire room was filled with aromatherapy sticks, crushed rose petals, and a drawn bath. Loki had meant it when he said he wanted to take a bath. 

 

He stripped down quickly, lowering himself into the chilling water. Letting out a breathy moan, Loki allowed himself to sink under the surface, being enveloped in light and ice cold water. 

 

Thor balked at this, striding across the room in a frenzy to pull Loki from the water. He yanked Loki’s head and shoulders above the icy water, ignoring the sting from the cold, and shaking him. Blood red eyes and even darker irises glared up, an incredulous look completing them. 

 

“What. Are you  _ doing _ Odinson?!” he spat, staring at Thor like he had three heads. 

 

“I was… I was saving you?” he replied, unsure of himself. 

 

Loki closed his eyes, counting until the urge to break Thor’s arm went away. “Thor.” Loki began, speaking as if he were explaining things to a small child. “I am a frost giant. I am very educated in the art of seidr. I can stop breathing for a moment if I wish without dying.” 

 

Thor blinked.

 

“Oh.” 

 

He nodded, slowly releasing Loki. “It was habit. I am so used to physically saving beings, that my body automatically reacted. I’ll try and make sure it consciously doesn’t happen again.” 

 

Loki waved his hand, not wanting Thor to act so stiff around him. It would be even harder to heal that way. 

 

Loki glided over to the end of the bath, relaxing under the small rock waterfall he had created there. Seidr undoing his hair, it billowed around his shoulders, a picture perfect moment of true serenity. After a moment or two, he looked up, realizing that Thor still wore his armor and cape, Mjölnir at his side.

 

He looked uncomfortable.

 

“Would you like me to ask a maidservant to bring you something more comfortable, Thor? I am not exactly sure how long this conversation will last, and I am sure I will remain in the bath for the duration of our talk. I am too comfortable to leave.” 

 

Thor considered this, wondering if it would be rude to accept Loki’s offer. They didn’t really have….that kind of relationship. Yes, Loki was his instructor growing up, but that was as far as their relationship went. He didn’t think he could show Loki such a... _ relaxed _ side of him. No, that was not Thor. “I think I shall be fine Loki.” he replied, sitting down on a rocky juncture in the washroom. It resembled a small cove rather than a washroom actually. 

 

Loki sighed into the water. “Suit yourself.” Then, lowering the temperature of the water even more, he swam back over to Thor’s side of the room, his arms and head hanging over the bath. Loki spoke first, eager to get this conversation over with. He really wanted to relax.

 

“I’m...what the Aesir would call  _ married _ , aren’t I?” 

 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “What would cause you to think that?” 

 

“Because I feel like that’s the answer. I know for a fact that I have no siblings, and my getta and sire would not ruin whatever it is they were planning when they sent me here so long ago, so I know for a fact that they wouldn’t declare war on Asgard. 

 

“I cannot think of any being that would declare war on a realm for someone else, that isn’t a parent, and isn’t a sibling, other than a lover. And because Jötnar do not waste time with others unless they share a bond, I am quite sure that it was a bondmate who came here. Though, it was a past bondmate, for I feel no connection stirring in my chest when I speak of a bond…

 

“I am sure that that was what I was doing in the spirit realm after I returned to Asgard for a short time, trying to destroy my bond and become a different being. Yes, I am sure that was why I was there.” Loki explained, his face growing more serious as he remembered a little more. 

  
  


Here Loki paused, his ever present smirk disappearing from his face.“I think I have a child Thor.” he stated quietly, the mood of the room now somber. Thor stared, confirming or denying nothing, and allowing him to continue to speak.

 

“I think… I left her here, and that makes me feel extremely guilty. For it was not her fault that she was created. And...I left her Thor.” He finished his confession, a silent, foggy tear leaving his eye. “I left my child. And I am sure that she has grown much during this time, and hates me.” 

 

Thor sat silently throughout this entire exchange, believing it important that Loki walked himself through this. He didn’t want to prevent any growth or healing that was beginning to happen. 

 

“I think that’s what the Norns are telling me Thor...that I left my child. And that, that tears me up inside.” He stilled then, unused to being so free with his emotions. This must be the Norns’ work. 

 

“I think, I think I physically remember my mate Thor. I remember that she chose to present as “female”, as I choose to present as “male”, though Jötnar are dual-natured, and can be both yet neither. 

 

“I remember she had long, ginger hair, and caring yet cruel eyes. I remember that she was very petite by Jötun standards, like me...I also remember that she must have come from a noble family. Her etchings look like that. I...I remember that she was always trying to increase the darkness within me, and I was too young to realize what she was doing. 

 

“I….I remember lots of things about her Thor, and they make me extremely tired. I’ve just come back to life, and my spirit already groans in agony when I think of her.” 

 

Thor nodded, understanding. Angrboða was a notoriously sadistic woman. It made perfect sense that the mere memory of her caused Loki pain and agony. “Do...do you remember her name Loki? Or are the Norns still hiding that from you?” 

 

“I cannot remember her name. Or rather, I don’t want to remember her name, I think. I believe a part of me is angry with her Thor, and that’s why I refuse to remember. Because if I did, I’d return to madness. And I can’t do that.” 

 

Thor was silent, mulling over what Loki had said. He was also extremely cold, and wished he had taken Loki up on his previous offer. As if the servant had read his mind, a knock sounded at the door. 

 

Thor rose to answer it, seeing a maidservant standing in front of him holding his lounging clothes. Thankful, Thor took them, nodding at her as he closed the door. 

 

Loki smirked, glad that he had alerted his servant anyway. “Would you like me to turn around until you’ve finished changing, Thor?” he asked, never forgetting how queer and particular the Aesir folk were about their nudity. 

 

Thor nodded, waiting until Loki had turned around to face the wall before beginning to undress. Finishing, he placed his previous clothing next to the junction in the wall, sitting back on it. He and Loki sat in a comfortable silence for some time, both thinking of what Loki had remembered for the day.

 

“I think I remember what caused me to drop this child off with the Aesir when I returned for the first time.” 

 

“Oh? Do tell.” 

 

“I was beginning to become possessed by the spirits in the spirit realm.” He laughed softly, ignoring the pang in his chest.

 

“I remember that my child grew quickly, and did not resemble a Jötun. Her skin was grey, almost white, and she had long, black hair, with no etchings upon her skin. She did inherit our claws and our horns though, which is something to remember I guess.” 

 

Loki sighed, examining his black talons closely. He felt quite embarrassed with himself, if he were to be completely honest. He figured it was the Norns causing him to chat so freely with Thor; he was usually  _ never _ so trusting in his daily life. 

 

“I think I left her with Frigg and Freya because a part of me realized I was in no shape to raise a child, and I was not completely myself yet.” he finished, not feeling satisfied. 

 

He shook, a final memory wracking through his mind. “Her name is Hel, isn’t it? Hel, child of darkness, and queen of the underworld? That is my child’s name...a child borne of darkness and an empty, never ending loneliness.

 

“Hel, the witch child, the one who can make spirits bend to her every will. Yes, I now remember my child.” Loki finished, closing his eyes and relishing in this new memory. 

 

Thor was surprised. He didn’t think this process would occur so quickly, but he was not complaining. He rested his head against the rock wall. “Do you think you have remembered enough for the day Loki?” 

 

Loki nodded. “I have. I would like to mull over this new fact Thor, if you wouldn’t mind. There are a few maid servants waiting outside; they can carry your clothes back for you.” 

 

Thor nodded, rising up. Leaving Loki to himself, Thor closed the door, ready to sleep. He couldn’t shake this feeling of uneasiness from his bones, and hoped that sleep would remove it. It had always worked before.

 

* * *

 

Sleep was not working. 

 

Thor tossed and turned in his bed, angry, disheveled, and still uneasy. He couldn't place a finger on it. He knew, he just  _ knew _ that something was going to go wrong tonight. And that was preventing him from sleeping. 

 

Lifting himself from the bed, Thor donned his robes,  leaving Mjölnir in his room and deciding to roam the castle gardens. They had always left him amazed and filled with wonder. 

 

The trees in the garden were extremely old, their branches touching the skies. Various animals lived amongst their canopies, and their roots stuck 15 feet out of the ground. They were gorgeous. 

 

Vines hung down from the branches in vivid colors. Thor smiled at this, and circled about a mighty tree, happening to notice a section of the garden that hadn’t been visited in some time. Deciding to follow it’s great stone path, Thor soon came upon a river slowly gurgling to another area of their realm, out the castle limits. He paused, taking in the glorious sight. 

 

Thor really appreciated times like this, where every being slumbered but he. Twilight was a peaceful time for him, and he reveled in it. He chose to sit beside the creek, looking up at the moon. 

 

_ I wonder if there is a secret realm on the moon _ .  _ Maybe the Norns are actually there. _

 

He lost track of time, lying on the grass and thinking about various things in the universe or his kingdom. He was so lost in himself that he didn't feel the presence behind him until it was too late.

 

Silently, it lowered itself next to him, lying on the ground. The being sat far enough to give Thor and itself personal space, so he didn’t object. Thor closed his eyes then, curious as to who it was, but too lazy to look and talk. They sat like that for some time, taking in the environment and the night sky. 

 

“This used to be my favorite place to be once the moon came out in this realm.” the figure spoke, breaking the silence. Thor rolled over slightly, seeing Loki next to him. 

 

“Couldn't sleep?” he asked, propping his head up on his elbow.

 

“I couldn't. Gæslingr feathers are the softest thing I've ever slept on in my life, and I  _ still _ couldn't sleep.” 

 

“Gæslingr feathers?” 

 

Loki thought to himself for some time. 

 

“They're a type of bird found in the deep caves of my realm. They're fierce fighters, but being able to sleep on their feathers is a gift in and of itself.” 

 

“Huh. You'll have to show me sometime, after you've recovered. It could be a noble hunt.” 

 

“The hunt itself wouldn't be noble, but surviving in my realm would be.” 

 

“Oh?” Thor asked, his interest now piqued. 

 

“Yes. If you manage to survive the cold without freezing to death, there are many large beasts that are always looking for a meal. Beasts that are used to consuming tall Jötun won't think twice about consuming you and your kind, so if you did a hunt in my realm, you'd have to be very careful. It'd be a noble hunt actually. Anyone who participated would surely earn their honor and the right to be called a man amongst your people.” 

 

Thor thought to himself about what Loki had said, wondering when Loki could heal from his madness. He  _ really  _ wanted to take a group of noble men into Loki’s realm, and kill the most dangerous beast right then and there, but he knew he needed to focus on their current task at hand.

 

Flipping over onto his back, Thor spoke. “Tell me about your kingdom, Loki. I can't believe I've never thought to ask you before. It all seems so interesting now….” 

 

Loki clicked his tongue, unsure of where to begin. “What would you like to know first? I can start there.” 

 

“Why do you refer to one parent as a sire, but call the other parent getta? Also, I'm a bit confused as to the actual sex of Jötun. I don't quite understand how you bore Hel, when you're a male. At least, I think?” he finished shyly, suddenly unsure of himself. 

 

Loki laughed silently. It was a nice change to see the burly thunder god confused and out of place.  “In our realm, there are no men or women, Thor. We are both. While some of us may look extremely masculine to your kind, and others feminine, we are not considered men or women.” And here he paused, taking a moment to rephrase his thoughts. “At least, we do not consider ourselves strictly men and women. For me, I consider myself male among your kind, because I look masculine. But I am inwardly both sexes, like the rest of my race, so I can become…..pregnant, as your people would say,  or impregnate.” 

 

He rested his head on his arms and reclined back to the ground. “It doesn't really matter, if I’m to be honest, for it could go either way. That’s why I said my people are both sexes, yet none. For not all of our people choose to be referred to as “male” or “female”; instead they are neither, choosing instead to be something in between. So for us, the parent that carried us is our “getta” while the parent who sired us is our “sire”. The getta in our society are revered and respected like the fathers of this realm are, as Jötnar place a heavy emphasis on life.” 

 

Thor looked up at Loki, surprised. He had had no idea that there was a race out there that could exist in such a unique way. He wasn't disgusted by Loki’s realm or his people, he was just… intrigued. He was beginning to view Loki in a new light, and wanted to unravel all the secrets he carried. 

 

This new information was a great deviation from the menial actions of his life.

 

“How is… pregnancy Loki? For your kind I mean, if you can remember how it felt for Hel.” Thor asked shyly, feeling like he was overstepping his boundaries. 

 

Loki waved his hand at him, showing that he wasn’t offended at all. “I don't remember much honestly. I was…. insane and mad, as well as possessed the entire time, and a bit afterwards… I don't remember much. But tomorrow, if you'd like, we could go to the library and research Jötun pregnancies together, for I honestly know nothing about them. I didn't care when I was younger, and I've been mad ever since…. A time I can't remember honestly. The Norns have blocked that from me.” 

 

Thor nodded briskly. “I am busy tomorrow morning, so would the afternoon work?” 

 

“Yes, that should work.” Loki agreed.

 

Loki looked away after this, trying to hide a small smile. He was…. full of nervous excitement. He couldn't remember the last time an Aesir had taken such interest in his culture, and it made him nervous. “What else would you like to know about my people?” 

 

Thor thought to himself for a moment, mulling over various actions that he normally attributed to Loki just being “Loki”. It  _ could  _ be possible that some of his quirks were actual social norms in his realm. “I do remember, when we were growing up, that you were always curt with mother. May I ask why?” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I find the customs of the Aesir extremely….  _ vexatious _ . And when I say this, I mean that your titles and such, and the act of being “polite” annoy me. In our kingdom Thor, we don't have the titles of “king” or “queen” or “boss”. We call each other our names, unless we have a bond established with them. So although the respect is there, the titles aren't.” 

 

He yawned behind a delicate hand before continuing his explanation. “We don't waste time dilly-dallying like the Aesir when we want to say something. We just say it. Our kind doesn't waste time being polite to strangers. We instead are nice, open, and honest with our families. So it's generally when I've just returned from Jötunheim that I treat your mother so, for she annoys me greatly. No one, and I mean  _ no one _ , can truly be  _ that _ happy.” 

 

Thor nodded, surprised that the Jötnar were so backwards from him. Not backwards as in savage, but backwards as in….  _ different _ . What the Aesir did the Jötnar did not, and vice versa. It was very… intriguing. He did have one other question about Loki’s culture. “Why do your people… bond? I'm very confused about the whole process. May you explain it to me?” 

 

Loki mulled over how exactly to explain such a… complex process. It was very hard to explain a soul bond to a creature whose very core of being did not exist on the level that Jötnar souls did.

 

“We… do not marry, as your people do.” he began, starting slowly. He remembered how inept Thor was at learning complex things. “We bond. At the center of our being, Jötnar have a… core of “darkness” as your race would call it. In reality, the truth is that it is a core of “emotion”. The Jötnar are emotional creatures, so this core of “darkness” the Aesir refer to is actually a well of our emotion, which in turn make up our entire soul and being. 

 

“So, when we find a fellow Jötun that we get along with, after a millennium of courtship, we see if our cores mix. This is done by sending out our being, in a sort of…  wavelength towards each other. 

 

“It's a very confusing process to non-Jötnar, so if you would still like to know the inner workings of it I can take a day off to tell you. Anyway, after our cores mix, we become “one” so to speak. This bond is then passed onto our children, who also share a bond with each other. This bond can be used to share our feelings and emotions, as well as our thoughts, so it's extremely helpful.” he finished, looking off into the night. 

 

The sun was slowly making its way across the sky, and the early morning birds were beginning to make their calls. Thor sat back, amazed and overloaded with information. There was so much to learn about Loki’s people! There were so many things he didn’t know! It really made him respect Loki in a new light. “Thank you for teaching me about your people and your culture Loki; I’ve honestly never cared enough before about any realm to ask. But this, this is intriguing.” 

 

“Thank you.”Loki smiled sadly at him, nodding his head very slow. 

 

“What is wrong Loki? You were fine just a moment ago...have I said something to upset you?” 

 

Loki shook his head, releasing a pent up sigh. “I’ve just remembered the name of my previous bond mate Thor. I am….extremely unhappy at the moment, to say the least.” 

 

“Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters? Some sleep should do you good.” 

 

Loki nodded. He had enough to think about now that he remembered Angrboða’s name. He wanted to think to himself. Thor reached down, offering a hand to Loki. Loki took it, rising up. “Thank you for tonight Thor. It was...very good. I had not realized my pupil had grown into such a fascinating young man.” he smirked, letting go of Thor’s hand. 

 

“I was taught well.” Thor retorted, winking. They finished their walk to Loki’s suite in comfortable silence, each reveling in this newfound closeness they shared with each other. It was amazing what spending a night under the stars could do. 

 

Reaching his quarters, they both bid each other goodnight, Thor continuing down the hallway until he reached his room. His bed shook as he flopped down on the mattress. He didn’t even need to cover himself in the furs; he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow, loud snoring filling the room.

  
  


Loki fell against the edge of his bed upon entering his room, sliding to the ground in a panic. A steaming tear found itself falling down his face; he found he couldn't stop crying. He clutched at his head in pain, forcing himself to not be overcome by emotion. He didn’t want to go back to that place. 

 

_ Angrboða. Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.  _

 

He rocked himself back and forth, wrapping his arms around his knees, and trying to lessen the sobs that were beginning to fill the room. He couldn't stop thinking of her, all their memories together flooding his mind. 

 

_ Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða. _ The one who had destroyed his life. The one who had cursed him.  

 

_ Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða _ . The one who had caused him so much misery and pain. 

 

_ Angrboða.Angrboða.AngrboðaAngrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.Angrboða.  _ The one who could never accept him as he was, always trying to make him darker. 

 

He...he couldn’t!!!!!! 

 

Howling filled the room when Loki screamed, wind ripping around him. Frenzied bawling entered next, their memories flooding through his mind without stopping. 

 

_ I can’t stop them! _

 

Loki let out a piercing bellow,  the memories of her tearing him apart, too dangerous, too harmful, too  _ sadistic _ ; he discovered then that a creeping despair began to enter his core. 

 

_ I can’t take it!!! _

 

He screeched inside of himself, feeling the familiar onset of madness return. He banged his head against the bed framing to prevent this, again and again, again and again, again and again, trying and then failing, to prevent its return. Blood began to cover the cracked and fractured framing, but he didn’t care; he couldn’t get trapped in there again.

 

“Get it OUT!!!” he screamed, yelling at anyone, at everyone, to just  _ help _ him. He sobbed uncontrollably when he knew in his heart that no one was coming, scratching at his skin with his long talons. The pain, the agony, the  _ memories _ , he couldn’t get them out, and he begged,  _ pleaded _ with the Norns to save him, and not take him back. Hadn’t he been through enough? 

 

Alas, a long, agonizing screech filled the room when Loki succumbed to the madness, accepting the fact that he meant nothing to nobody, and was just a puppet; only meant for the use of others, and never able to truly live for himself.

 

The room found itself stuck in a suffocating silence; the madness would have to change that. 

 

Loki burst into maniacal laughter at his predicament.   

 

He was alone. 

 

Again.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor woke up in a cold sweat, a loud bellow filling his room. 

 

_ Loki _ !

 

A willowy voice entered his mind, almost like a sharp, unrelenting whisper. He ran, delirious, and stumbled into the hallway. He had to get to Loki! Half running and half staggering, he continued on, not stopping until he reached Loki’s door. He threw it open hurriedly, choking at the sight before him. 

 

Loki was surrounded by a swirling wind, with a small crater carved into the floor beneath him. Blood caked his forehead, his arms, and the bed frame, which Thor could now see was smashed broken. Laughing as if he were not truly  _ there _ , Loki swung his gaze towards Thor, a broken, psychotic smile on his face. 

 

_ What in the Norns?  _

 

Rushing towards Loki, Thor intended to shake him out of this fit of madness. Instead, Thor got pulled into... _ something. _ A different world of sorts.

 

Whatever it was, he’d figure it out later; he had to look for Loki. Turning his head he saw him, curled into a fetal position on a snowy floor. Tears pooled around his face. They weren’t steaming. 

 

Thor approached Loki warily, slowly touching his shoulder.

 

Loki didn’t react, so Thor roughly picked him up, placing his back against the wall of what seemed to be the inside of a cave. Loki gazed back at him, a dead look in his eyes. The man he knew as Loki was no longer there. Thor paled, not knowing what to do. How do you bring one from madness when you’ve never experienced it yourself? 

 

Shaking, Thor’s eyes began glowing, and he felt a being speak through him, to his mind. Taking control of his body, the being moved Loki into Thor’s arms, making it so that Thor cradled Loki between his legs. Leaving Thor’s body but not his mind, the being instructed Thor to hold Loki as he would hold someone he cared for. 

 

He squinted at this new command, feeling extremely uncomfortable. 

 

He knew that it was his job to take care of Loki in every way possible, but the thought of having to cradle someone he didn't care for in that way, especially so close, bothered him. Nevertheless, Thor relented to the being’s guidance, wrapping his arms around Loki and placing his chin upon his head, careful to avoid his horns.

 

He closed his eyes, forcing steely determination to fill his body; he would not fail a mission as simple as this, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. Loki needed him. 

 

They stayed together like this for some time, Loki’s sobs quieting as the hours dragged on. Every time Loki’s breath would quicken, Thor would squeeze him harder, forcing Loki to feel the warmth of his skin. This practice continued on for days, causing Thor’s legs to become cramped, and his breathing to get ragged; but still he held on. On what Thor could only assume to be the fifth day, Loki’s sobs finally quieted for the last time. 

 

The frost giant closed his eyes and bowed his head onto Thor’s forearms, finally speaking. “Thank you.” he shuddered, holding back the next fit of tears. He did not want to cry again. Unsure of how to act around Thor at the moment, Loki stayed where he was, not moving and refusing to breathe. 

 

Thor grunted in reply, finally looking around at their surroundings. The seemed to be in a frozen cave with stone walls. Snow covered the floor, and a giant spring sat in the middle. “Where are we?” 

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes again. He hoped that exhaling slowly would help calm him down. “It looks like we’re in my mind, Thor. Though, I’m not sure how you got here.” 

 

Thor nodded; he’d figured as much. “How do we escape?” 

 

Loki shook his head. “I don’t know. Usually I spend decades here, forced to relive every memory, good and bad. Sometimes they repeat themselves, again and again, and I can only sit here and experience them until they end.” 

 

Thor froze, slowly pulling Loki away from his body and turning him so that they were facing each other. He stared at Loki for a good 5 minutes, unwilling to believe what he’d just heard. No being, no  _ deity _ , could be that cruel. 

 

“Loki…” he whispered quietly, his heart breaking into fractured pieces. “You spend decades here, alone?” 

 

Loki nodded slowly, confused. “This is what true madness is Thor; there is no escape. When I was gone for centuries or millennia at a time, this is where I would be; stuck inside my own mind, unable to break free.” He laughed bitterly, another cold tear leaving his eye. “This seems to be my fate Thor; forced to constantly be alone, never having anyone to ever understand.” 

 

He wiped away the tear falling down his cheek, continuing. “I’ve spent the last 20 millennia suffering through this fate Thor. And I’ve been alone the whole time.”

 

Thor chilled at this, a single tear falling from his eye for the first time in millennia. He pulled Loki into a breathtaking hug. 

 

Why must one being suffer so? 

 

Why must one being go through so much, all so that his people could have the monsters of myth on their side during Ragnarok? What parents, what  _ monsters _ , could subject their child to such madness? 

 

How could you claim to love Loki, yet watch him exist like this, completely broken and unable to heal himself? 

 

How could you mate yourself to Loki, and not end this disgusting purpose? Was the wellbeing of your mate worth less than the selfish desires of your people?

 

No, he would kill Angrboða, he would kill Loki’s parents, he would kill  _ everyone  _ for doing this to Loki, a being who deserved  _ none  _ of this. 

 

This was so  _ wrong! _

 

Who allowed this to happen?

 

Why didn’t his parents get involved?

 

Where was Asgard?

 

And… why did nobody save him.

 

Thor cried bitterly onto Loki’s head at the realization, guilty, angry sobs wracking through his body. 

 

He cried for all of the times that he had ignored Loki’s plague into madness, refusing to understand. 

 

He cried for all of the times Loki had been left alone, no one willing to help him. 

 

He cried for all of the times that Loki had been stuck inside his head, forced to relive his most  _ painful _ memories, years and years at a time.

 

And he cried for all the times he had just been focused on his own life, uncaring for his teacher. He cried, because while Loki had been suffering, Thor had been going about his own life, uncaring for anyone but himself. 

 

Thor cried, for everyone had always left Loki alone. They cared for him when he was here, yet when Loki left, they continued on with their lives, acting as if he was merely a figment of their imagination, only existing for their pure amusement. That was why Loki had been allowed to be afflicted for so long; no one had cared enough about Loki to help him. And Thor couldn’t forgive himself. 

 

And somewhere deep in his heart, Thor knew… he couldn’t forgive  _ anyone. _

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading the second chapter of my story.
> 
> I wanted to try my best to make this a really informational chapter before getting into the bulk of the story. I also tried really hard to depict a snippet of what Loki and the characters call "madness". Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki head to his castle. Let the angst begin!!!
> 
> Last update is 09/14/2017

 

Loki gazed at the nape of Thor’s neck in confusion, the tears of the Aesir god still falling through his hair. 

 

They had been in their current position for about two days now and Loki couldn’t break free, Thor holding him in an iron grip. So, he stared at the junction between Thor’s neck and shoulder, believing that it was only right to let Thor cry. Thor had waited for him to finish crying, so this was the  _ least _ he could do. 

 

He couldn’t understand why Thor was crying though. 

 

No one had ever cared this much about Loki or his problems before, and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

 

He’d had parents, yes, but they’d plunged him into this darkness; this was  **their** fault. They-  **_No_ ** _.  _ He wouldn’t go there. He wasn’t ready for the revelation those feelings would unlock. 

 

He looked down again at the junction of skin available to his sight, cringing about whether or not he should listen to what his instinct had been telling him for the last hour. 

 

Losing the battle of wills, he groaned inwardly, finally relenting to the voice. Reaching up a steady hand towards his face, he attempted to hold it comfortingly. “Why are you crying, Thor?” he asked softly, trying to place as much compassion into his voice as he dared. 

 

He was not very good at this. 

 

Thor didn’t answer, tears still falling down his face. Giving up, Loki relaxed into his hold, refusing to allow his mind to wander. Thinking was a dangerous game when your sanity was dependent on what you’ve remembered.

 

Loki squeaked at the sudden movement, Thor grabbing his head gently to rest their foreheads together before choosing to speak. 

 

“I cry because I left you, Loki. I cry because I didn’t care enough to find out why you were gone. I cry because I didn’t care, and I knew you were suffering, Loki. I knew you were suffering, and I  _ left _ you  _ alone! _ ” he shook, his voice booming between them. 

 

“I can’t accept the fact that I  _ left _ you  _ alone, _ Loki! I  _ knew _ you were suffering, and I didn’t  _ care! _ I can’t escape the fact that I’m supposed to be a god, in charge of the Nine Realms, and I let a fellow god, a  _ fellow god _ suffer, Loki! You’re in the original order, even older than myself, and I let you suffer. And for that I can’t forgive myself. And I can’t forgive anyone.” he finished, sobbing into Loki’s hair and squeezing him harder. “I’m so sorry, Loki! I'm so sorry!” 

 

Loki went limp in Thor’s arms again, letting him cry out his emotions. He was right of course, but Loki didn’t view it like that. He wasn’t angry with the Aesir for not tending to him; they were not his people. Thor and Loki lied together for a few more hours, Thor crying, muttering apology after broken apology, and Loki limp, not saying a word. 

 

It was just… Thor had never felt so  _ broken _ before. 

 

The Norns had chosen to show him all of Loki’s pain in that singular moment, allowing him to feel  _ everything _ Loki had experienced emotionally at once, and Thor couldn’t let it go, couldn’t let  _ him _ go. 

 

He had seen every broken moment.

 

He had witnessed every fallen tear.

 

And he had seen the times where Loki had given up, surrounded by his demons. 

 

He had decided this would never occur again. Loki was now etched into Thor’s side forever. He would never cause an innocent being such suffering again. 

 

He would take it upon himself to make sure that Loki never felt alone for the rest of his life. For Loki had suffered for so long, and Thor saw it as his duty to be his rock. His pain would now be Thor’s pain, and his sorrows would now be Thor’s sorrow, for Loki did not deserve to be damaged beyond repair. Loki wouldn’t be alone anymore. 

 

Determination in his bones, Thor finally calmed down, steadily moving himself away from Loki. He held onto Loki’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “I am sorry for reacting so strongly Loki. It’s just...it was as if all of your pain came to me in that moment, and I saw myself, Loki, and I saw you. I...I felt your overwhelming sorrow. And I knew then, in that moment, that I’d never let you go again.” he explained, a resolute look in his eye. 

 

Loki narrowed his eyes critically. “What do you mean you’re not letting me go again, Thor? No, let me go!” he cried, attempting to untangle his arms and legs from Thor. Thor clamped down, refusing to release him. Loki widened his eyes in shock, narrowing them again in anger. “Let me  _ go _ you Aesir! Get your hands off of me!” 

 

Thor shook his head, looking Loki in the eye. “Stop struggling, and I will. I want to explain myself to you first.” 

 

“Unhand me, you...you disgusting  _ brute _ ! I know I’ve taught you better than this!” Thor merely kept silent, not letting go of Loki until he stopped struggling. 

 

Finally realizing that Thor was intent on not letting go of him an hour later, Loki stopped moving, choosing instead to try and glare down into Thor’s soul, unwilling to participate in whatever Thor was trying to do. 

 

The thunder god laughed, not allowing Loki to intimidate him so.“I mean what I say, Jötun. No being in this universe should ever feel as alone as you do, and no being in the Nine realms should ever have to suffer like you. No Loki, I will make you happy, and through our friendship I will show you what it means to depend on someone.

 

“I have decided to take you to my home once we return to the present, where we will work on your healing. It is far away from our familial estate, and I will make sure you understand that you never have to be alone again Loki. Not while you have me.” 

 

Loki glared at Thor, a feral, untrusting look in his eye. They had been through too much together in the span of a week for Loki to just dismiss what Thor was saying, yet it made him uncomfortable. He didn’t want Thor traversing into those parts of him, refusing to leave. 

 

“What do you mean you’re not letting me go again, Thor?” he questioned, suddenly very tired. “I don’t need another mate, I don’t want more children. I just want to be alone, and be at peace.” 

 

Thor looked at Loki, a pang of guilt running through him. “I’m not confessing my love for you, Loki. I’m telling you now that I am your brother, and as your brother, I’m not letting you go. I’m not letting you suffer, and I will make sure that for the rest of my life, you can finally be happy. I’ll make sure that you’re finally able to live the life you’ve always wanted, Loki. For I want you to be happy.”

 

Loki lowered his gaze to the wall behind Thor’s head, unwilling and unable to accept or think about what Thor was proposing. He spoke, feeling very tired and drained of all will. “I would very much like to escape this place now, Thor. I had always hoped to never return here.” 

 

He nodded, remembering to talk about this with Loki later. “Where are we?” 

 

Loki grimaced, not wanting to relive this scene. “This is where I first met Angrboða.”

* * *

 

 

_ Loki walked into his cave, eager to explore. He had just returned from Asgard and was anxious to see if his childhood hiding place was still intact. Smiling, he ran towards the secret icy spring that was his and his alone, flying into the water, youthful joy filling his being. His joy was short lived though, as he was suddenly yanked from the water. Sputtering, he looked up to see a small, red-headed frost giant glaring at him.  _

 

_ “What are you doing in my spring?” they inquired, still holding onto Loki’s long braid.  _

 

_ He glared, struggling to set himself free. The Jötun released his long braid, making him fall back into the water. _

 

_ Loki glared up, eyes dark red in anger. “What do you mean  _ **_your_ ** _ spring? This spring belongs to me.” he retorted, climbing out of the water to cross his arms defiantly.  _

 

_ The Jötun glared back, unrelenting in their prodding. “This spring has been vacant for a thousand years. If it was yours, then why were you gone for so long?”  _

 

_ Loki huffed, sitting down on the edge of the icy spring. “That’s because,” he said smugly, “I’ve been in Asgard!”  _

 

_ The Jötun looked back at him in disbelief, finally taking in Loki’s familial etchings; proof that he was indeed the crown prince. They rolled their eyes, sitting on the ground. “Well I have a proposal,” they began, looking towards Loki. “Why can this spring not be shared? You are gone every other year, so on the years where you’re here, it can be yours. On the years when you’re not here, it can be mine.”  _

 

_ Loki processed what they had said for some time, finally agreeing. Then, jumping back into the water, Loki squealed, previous annoyance forgotten.  Squawking around for some time, Loki decided to look back out to the Jötun.  _

 

**_Why were they still here?_ **

 

_ Asking them just that, Loki watched the Jötun shifted from foot to foot.  _

 

_ “I would really like to bathe here today. I’ve been looking forward to it for weeks now.” they finished, looking at the wall in an act of indifference.  _

 

_ Loki huffed, rolling his eyes petulantly. “I...suppose you can join me. Only, tell me your name, for it’s not fair that you know mine.”  _

 

_ The Jötun strolled to the water, elegantly gliding in. “My name is Angrboða.” she said, smiling. Loki nodded, taking in Angrboða’s familial etchings. She came from a pretty noble family, though not as noble as he. Talking, the Jötnar got to know each other, dispelling any of their previously held negative feelings. By the end of the bath, the young Jötnar had declared each other as the best of friends, walking back to Loki’s throne room to speak to his parents.  _

 

_ Fárbauti looked to his son, curiosity peaked. “Who is this, Loki?” he questioned, Laufey also sitting forward in his throne.  _

 

_ “This is Angrboða” stated Loki, proud. “And she is my new friend.” Laufey chuckled, pleased with their innocence. Though, Angrboða was much older than their boy. “Angrboða, how old are you?” he inquired.  _

 

_ Angrboða lowered her gaze to floor, unwilling to look her leader in the eye. “I am 12,213 years old, Laufey.” she answered.  _

 

_ Laufey nodded, sitting back into his throne. “What family do you hail from, child?” asked Fárbauti, studying Angrboða’s familial etchings.  _

 

_ “I hail from the northern region of our realm, Fárbauti. My givers of life are governors in that region.” she answered, clearly uncomfortable.  _

 

_ “I see…” Fárbauti replied, off in a world of thought. “And where are your life givers now?”  _

 

_ “They are resting in our central home in this region, relaxing from our journey down. I believe it is because of the annual meeting of governors, Fárbauti, that takes place in central every thousand years.”  _

 

_ Fárbauti nodded again, a plan forming in his mind. His mate Laufey glared at him from the corner of his eye, already knowing what the other was thinking. “Please, let them know that I would like to meet them as soon as possible.” he requested, settling back into his throne.  _

 

_ Angrboða nodded, wanting this interrogation over.  _

 

_ “May we go now?” Loki asked impatiently, eager to play with his new friend amongst the ice statues and various plants in their garden.  _

 

_ Laufey nodded, laughing. “You may go now, child, but be back for dinner.” _

 

_ “Okay!” Loki called out, running towards the gardens and pulling Angrboða with him. Laufey smiled at his child, pleased that the Asgardians had not stripped him of his innocence. _

 

_ It would not last long, if Fárbauti had anything to do with it, and Laufey feared for the day that their son would no longer belong to them. _

__

* * *

 

 

Thor blinked, the memory over. He was a bit confused to see into the world of Jötunheim, as he had never been to central. He was beginning to become more interested in their customs and way of life, and wished that things had happened differently.

 

Loki gave a deep sigh, attempting to rise. “Thor.” he grunted, looking off into the distance. 

 

Thor realized their legs were still intertwined, hurriedly getting up. He reached out a hand towards Loki to help him up so that they both could stand. “Now, we walk.” Loki stated, trudging ahead. Thor followed him, unsure of what to expect next.

 

* * *

 

 _Loki stretched high into the sky, his arms cracking as he breathed in the fresh, cold air of his realm. He was_ ** _so_** _glad to be back; Asgard had become quite annoying after the birth of Hermod._

 

_ Everyone was cooing over the new child, which meant that Thor was left to his own devices, the little cretin. Who had taught him that swinging from a Jötun’s horns was a good idea? It was exceptionally painful!  _

 

_ Grinding his black talons into the icy ground below him, Loki took off, exhilarated by the pounding his legs made as he ran across the ice towards his home. He wanted to greet his parents, but more importantly he wanted to see his friend Angrboða. It had been some time since they last saw each other, and he was eager to see how his friend had grown.  _

 

_ Entering the throne room, Loki bowed to both his parents. “Rise, child.” Laufey smiled, reaching forward to stroke Loki’s cheek. _

 

_ Loki smiled, covering his getta’s hand with his own. “My time in Asgard fared well, getta. I have learned many things.”  _

 

_ “Good.” Fárbauti grumbled, irked that he had been left out of this touching moment.  _

 

_ Loki laughed, rolling his eyes at his sire as he sent out his bond towards him, sharing his love. Fárbauti grumbled again, accepting it begrudgingly. “Where is Angrboða?” Loki asked, eager to see his friend.  _

 

_ Laufey shared a look with his mate as he answered. “She is waiting eagerly in your room. You should hurry on up, she seemed impatient upon entering.”  _

 

_ Loki nodded happily, hurrying up the stairs towards his room. “Angrboða!!” he shouted, tackling his friend in a loving embrace. Angrboða returned it, rubbing her cheek against Loki’s. Oh, Loki had missed his friend  _ **_dearly_ ** _.  _

 

_ Letting go of Loki, Angrboða smiled. “I have something I want to give you!” she said, looking nervous but very sure.  _

 

_ Loki cocked his head, puzzled. “A present?”  _

 

_ Without answering, Angrboða walked across the room, reaching towards a small box. “Open it!” she encouraged, her anxiety peaking.  _

 

_ Loki wearily untied the bow covering it, lifting the box. A pendant sat in it, hooked onto a bracelet.  _

 

_ A dark,  _ **_purple_ ** _ pendant.  _

 

_ Loki looked back and forth between he and Angrboða, completely taken aback. _

 

_ Angrboða looked around the room nervously, eyes finally choosing to land on Loki. “Well?” she asked, wanting very much to hear his reply.  _

 

_ “Angrboða…” Loki began very slowly, shock still running through his bones. “Are you...are you sure of this?”  _

 

_ Angrboða nodded impatiently, urging Loki to make a decision. _

 

_ Loki looked back and forth between the pendant and Angrboða, thinking. His acceptance in this very moment would change his life forever. Looking up, Loki smiled. “Why would I reject the advances of the most beautiful being in the Nine Realms?” he laughed, holding the box out towards Angrboða.  _

 

_ With shaking hands, she hooked the bracelet onto Loki’s wrists, smiling as she heard that final click. “Are you sure you want to court me, Loki?” she asked, wanting him to be a hundred percent sure. “You know that I do this with the intentions of bondage.”  _

 

_ Loki nodded, sure of his decision. “If our cores mix, Angrboða, I will bond to you.” he stated, grabbing her hand. “You are my greatest friend, Angrboða, and I cannot  _ **_imagine_ ** _ being partnered to anyone besides you.” _

 

_ Angrboða picked him up hastily, twirling him about the room, and kissed his lips. Loki laughed, happy at Angrboða’s joy, and kissed her back. He was courting!!! With the intentions of bondage _ !!!

 

_ Falling onto the bed, Angrboða kissed Loki, slowly this time. She looked into his eyes, silently asking for permission. He relented, and they cuddled closely, making love for the first time. Loki couldn’t have been happier. _

 

* * *

__

 

Thor looked to Loki as the memory went away. He looked troubled, as if he somehow knew what was coming next, but hoped that it wouldn’t. Of course, seeing Loki lose his virginity in vivid detail was embarrassing, but Thor realized that this was not about him; it was about Loki. Thor took Loki’s hand without thinking, intending to comfort him. 

 

Loki pulled back quickly, taken aback. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding, and hysteria and fear began to cloud his face. “Thor?” he questioned, unsure of what was going through the younger god’s head. 

 

Thor quickly apologized, explaining that he only intended to comfort Loki in that moment, and his body had reacted of its own accord. Loki nodded slowly, understanding. “That’s the second time this week.” he laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. 

 

Thor smiled, acknowledging what had been said. The walls of Loki’s room began to melt away, replaced by the walls of Loki’s Asgardian room. “Are we...still in your mind?” Thor questioned, confused.

 

“No,” Loki answered, walking towards the bed. “We are back in reality. You have to actually walk back into your body to wake up though, Thor.” he explained. 

 

Thor nodded, walking towards his bent form. Entering their respective bodies, they awoke, this time for real. Sunlight peaked through the windows of Loki’s room, signifying the beginning of a new day.

 

* * *

 

Loki rose slowly, groaning in discomfort. It was always an uncomfortable experience coming back from his mind.

 

Massaging his forehead he looked at Thor, memories of his previous episode entering his mind. He began to wonder if the Asgardian had meant it when he’d said he wanted them to leave central.

 

Thor woke up beside him, groaning heavily. “... _ Wow _ .” he managed to utter, looking around the room in disbelief.

 

It was  _ destroyed. _

 

Loki sighed at this, lowering a hand towards Thor and helping him up. Waving his other hand, he used seidr to fix up the room. The crater in the floor fixed itself, no longer broken. The framing of the bed repaired itself also, blood disappearing from it’s wood. Papers returned to their rightful places, and the couches flipped back to their original positions. The room looked as it always had, unblemished. The uses of seidr never seized to amaze him. 

 

Thor groaned again behind him, cracking his spine as he stretched. “That was....eventful, to say the least.” he chuckled, breaking the ice. Loki nodded, giving a small smile. He had never expected to experience this particular aspect of madness with Thor. 

 

Turning towards the brute, Loki spoke, unhappy with their current situation. “What are we to do now, Thor? I would very much like to sleep, but I doubt we can. We’ve been gone for no more than two weeks, and I’m sure the castle is in a panic over our absence.” 

 

Thor nodded gravely, returning Loki’s look. “I meant what I said in there Loki. I am too angry to return to my family, and would slaughter them in rage if I saw them. I’m also very angry about what your race did to you, and cannot stand to be around anyone but you and the innocent at this moment.

 

“Would you...mind going with me, to my personal country in this land? I won’t force you, but I feel as if it’s the best way for me to handle things, for I am too angry to think rationally and discuss things with my family.” 

 

Loki nodded slowly, not agreeing to what Thor said, but acknowledging that he had heard it. “I...do not think it will be in my best interests to stay behind. I cannot heal without your help, so I have no choice  _ but _ to follow you Thor.” he sighed, looking at him again. “Why must you act so rashly, Thor? What has your family done that makes you unable to even look at them without killing?” 

 

Thor sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to hold back the rush of emotions flowing through him. “I will tell you once we arrive at our destination; it is unwise for me to speak of it now.” 

 

Loki nodded, unfazed. 

 

He’d expected as much. 

 

Using seidr, he packed any items that he didn’t want to leave behind. “What of you, Thor? Are you going to pack?” 

 

Thor shook his head, rising. “ I have everything I need at my palace.” Opening the window, he raised his hand, waiting for a few moments before his hammer flew into it. Nodding, he turned towards Loki. “Ready to go?”

 

“Don’t we need to, I don’t know,  _ write a note, _ Thor?” Loki spat, angry that he was being forced into this trip. 

 

“Yes, we do. I’m sure the servants will be quite worried about us after a month.” 

 

Scrawling out a quick note, Thor explained to his parents and family that he and Loki had left to his palace, and would not be back for some time. If they were needed, it was fine to contact them, but other than that, to leave them alone. 

 

Finishing, he reached an arm towards Loki. “Since you’ve never been there before, you can’t teleport.” he explained. “We have to fly.” 

 

Loki groaned into his palm, angry that he had to touch Thor’s skin.  _ Why were the Aesir always so  _ **_touchy_ ** ? Grabbing Thor’s hand quickly, they rose in the air together. 

 

“If you hold onto me, or...get on my back, I can fly us there quickly.” 

 

Loki spat, roughly positioning himself into Thor’s sweaty side. “Just fly, you big oaf!” he demanded, holding onto the god’s waist. 

 

Thor chuckled inwardly, speeding off. They would reach his palace in a matter of minutes, so Loki could do nothing but begrudgingly cling to his side, lest he fall off and perish.

Of course, Loki would  _ not _ forgive the Aesir god for this. This was  _ quite _ the humiliating experience.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at his palace a few minutes later, Thor landed them onto the front entrance walkway, glancing around. He had not been here in some time. 

 

Loki looked around at the palace as well, feeling quite skeptical of what he saw. 

 

“So, this is Thor Odinson’s  _ infamous _ castle, hm?” he judged, not pleased with his surroundings. “Mine is better.” He humphed, changing back into his Aesir form before petulantly walking through the front door. 

 

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki, entering his home. He was fairly sure that a castle of ice could never match the grandeur and prestige of his castle. Casting a glance at the line of servants awaiting him, he nodded. 

 

“Master Thor, Prince Loki.” they greeted in unison, only giving off the utmost respect for the two. 

 

Loki looked back at Thor, feeling very much confused about their presence. He had assumed they would be in this palace alone. 

 

Thor gave a curt nod to Loki, signaling that he would explain later. “Thank you for meeting us everyone, especially on such a short notice. Half of you, please take Loki to the master guest quarters and let him design the room as he wishes. The other half, please prepare dinner. I am hungry.” The servants scattered in various positions, obeying the prince. 

 

Loki looked back to Thor, escaping the clutches of various servants. “Am I just supposed to let them take me?” 

 

Thor gave him a slight nod, yawning into his hand. “They are here to bathe, dress, and style you as well as organize your room. The servants here are yours as much as mine, so ask them for anything and they will give it.” 

 

Loki nodded, feeling uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he allowed himself to be whisked away, ushered into a room upstairs. 

 

Thor watched the procession and smiled from below, allowing himself to be guided into his room by the servants. He wanted to clean himself up a bit and shave; he hadn’t since Loki’s arrival two and a half weeks ago. 

 

He also figured he would mentally prepare himself for dinner.

 

He knew Loki would not bear the news well.

 

* * *

 

“What are you  _ doing, _ woman?” Loki spat, his green eyes momentarily flashing red. He had chosen to remain in his Aesir form, not wanting to scare the housekeepers.

 

The head maid stared back at him, unfazed. “I was told to dress and style you, and I will.” she humphed, tearing off a tunic that she had placed on him. It wasn’t the right color. 

 

Other servants worked with his hair, making it so that it hung elegantly above his shoulders. Working quickly, the maidservant managed to dress him in a green tunic adorned with gold. Two golden earrings were placed in his earlobes, dangling slightly. 

 

On his head rested a special sort of... _ crown _ . It had two horns on it that must have been at least two feet in length. The horns curved upward dramatically, much resembling his own. His nails painted black, Loki looked himself up and down in the mirror. He liked what he saw. 

 

“Here is a scepter my lord.” a servant said, handing him a golden staff with two points at the end. One point was longer than the other, and he liked it very much. 

 

Smiling, he turned towards all of the servants, thanking them. “What am I to do now?” he asked, confused as to why he was dressed up. 

 

“Master Thor has decreed that you are to attend dinner with him, if you are able.” a servant answered, beckoning Loki towards the door.

 

Loki exhaled violently, a vein in his forehead throbbing. Of course Thor wouldn’t listen to him. Walking briskly out the door, he descended down the steps, his cape billowing behind him. Servants awaited him along the bottom of the stairs, guiding him carefully to the dining room. 

 

Loki chose the far end of a table to sit, rolling his eyes and plopping into a chair. He didn’t  _ care _ that his behavior was unbecoming of a man like him; he was angry, and everyone should know it.

 

Thor entered the room soon after, sitting at the table Loki had chosen. At the snap of his fingers, servants entered the room, serving food to each of them without speaking. Loki sat at his end of the table feeling extremely uncomfortable and unhappy. He’d hated having to attend the annual Aesir dinners for this  _ very _ reason, and hoped that this would not be a daily occurrence in Thor’s home.

 

After the last servant had left the room Thor spoke, his voice booming out into the quiet. “You look amazing Loki.” he complimented, offering the man a gentle smile. 

 

Loki frowned, disgruntled over being forced to eat alone with Thor. He’d  _ specifically  _ told Thor that the first thing he wanted to do when they got here was sleep. 

 

But of course, leave it to Thor to do whatever he wanted.  __

 

“You don’t look  _ completely _ shameful either.” he mumbled, taking a sip of wine. It wasn’t half bad, and even managed to temper his mood. “Thor, this wine tastes  _ delectable.” _

 

He nodded in agreement, pleased that Loki liked it. Beginning to eat his meal, Thor looked up at him, a serious hue to his eye. “I know hearing this might make you irate, for I know you did not want to come here. But I am planning on us staying here until your memory has returned.” 

 

Loki choked, spitting out his drink. “What do you  _ mean _ I’m staying here until after my memory returns? That might take  _ eons _ Thor!  _ Eons!  _ What kind of  _ madness _ is this?”

 

“It will not take eons, Loki.” Thor sighed, continuing his meal. “ I have decided that this is the most appropriate plan. We will rise in the morning, once a week at 8:00 am, and spend approximately 24 hours together. We will be in each other’s presence the entire period, until this 24 hour time frame ends. This will occur every week until your memory has returned, should you choose to stay.” explained Thor. 

 

He looked to Loki expectantly, a million different scenarios running through his head. When dealing with Loki, a situation could either go very good or very bad; one could not simply  _ guess. _

 

The frost giant seethed in his chair, a cold chill beginning to fill the room. He looked at the thunder god, a deceptively calm mask on his face. “Are you telling me that I  _ must _ remain here Thor?” 

 

Thor shook his head. “No, I’m not requiring that you must stay here Loki. But if you would like to heal, you must stay, for I am not returning to my home city for at least a millennium.” he explained, trying to speak as carefully as possible. 

 

“A  _ millennium?! _ ” Loki shouted, his chair freezing on the spot. “Why is it so  _ long  _ Thor? Why are you so  _ angry?  _ What have I done to  _ deserve _ this?!” he screeched, pointing a menacing finger at him. 

 

Setting his utensils across his plate, Thor sighed into his hands and rubbed his temples. “LO-KI.” he groaned, dragging out each syllable. “I am not  _ forcing _ you to do anything you don’t want to do. I’m just merely telling you that I cannot return to the capital for a long time. I am angry.” 

 

“WHY ARE YOU ANGRY?!” Loki exploded, summoning seidr to throw all the knives resting on the table towards Thor. The thunder god ducked quickly under his seat, just barely missing two perfectly angled weapons. He looked at Loki incredulously, ready to erupt in anger. 

 

Loki beat him to it though, yelling “What have you got to be angry for Thor?! What did your people do to you? YOU didn’t go through what I did,  **I** went through it! You didn’t suffer like I did Thor,  **I** suffered. You don’t know  _ what _ I had to go through all those years Thor! I suffered alone! You were not there!” He began to cry at this, subconsciously freezing the room. 

 

“You don’t understand the  _ pain _ I went through Thor, suffering alone in my mind! You don’t understand anything I went through!” he screamed, his voice hoarse with rage. “So stop trying to pretend you understand me! I don’t want your sympathy!” 

 

“I AM NOT PRETENDING!” Thor roared, breaking the table with his fists. He threw knife after knife back at Loki, a wild look in his eye. “Your hurt  _ pains _ me .Loki! Your tears and memories  _ break _ my heart. And your constant lamentations are a permanent reminder that I didn’t do my job, and have failed you.” He didn’t want to actually hit Loki, angling the knives towards the wall instead. 

 

Loki stopped his ranting for a moment to rub the thin line of blood now marring his cheek. He held up the knife that he’d barely managed to stop from stabbing him between two fingers, his eye beginning to twitch. 

 

A broken smile spread across his face, incredulous with disbelief. Thor had tried to stab him!

 

_ Him _ ! 

 

“You...you tried to STAB me? You… you tried to STAB me!” 

 

“I did not try and STAB you Loki, I sent the knives back flying your way!” 

 

Loki screamed, ripping off his crown and charging at Thor. He hit Thor full force, all 180 pounds of Jötun knocking him to the ground. “What have you done?!” Loki screamed, shaking Thor viciously. He was now back in his Jötun form, and those talons were  _ a bit too close  _ to Thor’s jugular. “I can’t believe you! You tried to stab me!  _ Me! _ ” Loki screamed, punching Thor repeatedly. 

 

Thor growled low in his throat, a feral look in his eye. Loki would  _ not _ get away with this. 

  
  


“You’re the one who sent those knives flying towards me, you fucking _madman!_ **_I_** could’ve been killed!” Thor roared, tossing Loki off of him as if he were a rag doll. 

 

Loki slammed against the opposite wall, crashing through it. Lying in the dust and remains he began to cackle, rising slowly. “Oh so I’m a  _ madman _ now Thor, hmm?” he laughed, a bitter smile on his face. 

 

“No, Loki that is not what I mea-” 

 

“Of COURSE it’s what you meant, you blithering IDIOT!” 

 

“Loki!” Thor screamed, rolling over to the side as a giant ice dagger impaled his previous resting place. “What are you  _ doing?! _ ” 

 

“What am I doing?” laughed Loki, rising in the air. “What am I doing? Why, I’m acting like a  _ fucking madman, _ Thor! Apparently this is what we do!” 

 

“Loki, stop this madness!” Thor roared, rising to his feet. 

 

“Oh, so this is madness Thor? You think this is madness? No, I’ll  _ show _ you madness!” Loki shrieked, his voice cracking with rage. 

 

_ Oh no.  _

 

Thor watched helplessly as his dining room windows smashed inwards, gale force winds wrecking the room. Cold ice swept around Loki dangerously, icicles flying towards Thor at lightspeed. “Loki, stop!”

 

“No! No Thor, you don’t  _ get _ to have your way,  _ you _ caused this! You want me to stay in this house for a millennium? Then you’ll deal with my madness!”

 

“Like hell I will!” roared Thor, leaping into the air. Ignoring the ice daggers being flung at him he zoomed towards Loki, slamming them both against the wall.“What. Have. You. DONE?” Thor yelled, his eyes narrowing in fury. “Why are you destroying my home?! What have I said?” 

 

Loki laughed, rolling his eyes sarcastically. “Ohhh, the big IDIOT wants to know what he said.” 

 

Thor threw Loki against the broken wall, punctuating each word in his sentence with a jerk. “You’re. Not. Going. To. Disrespect. Me. In. My. Home.” he growled,  _ daring _ Loki to retaliate. 

 

Loki’s pupils shrunk dangerously, his fangs shining as he growled. “You fucking  _ idiot _ !” screamed Loki, wrapping his arms and legs around Thor’s torso so that he could bite his shoulder;  _ hard _ . 

 

“No!” Thor roared, dropping Loki so that he could clutch his torn ligaments. Loki spat, Thor’s blood and a bit of muscle landing on the floor with a loud slap. Turning towards the thunder god, Loki began speaking, poison lacing his words. 

 

“You told me you would help me. You told me you wouldn’t take advantage of me. Yet what did you do? You locked us here, in this Norn-forsaken place, in the hopes that shutting me away from the only society that I’ve known would actually help, and not  _ harm _ me. Yet, did you ask me how I felt about this plan? No! You just went ahead and made an executive decision to fly us here.” Loki narrowed his eyes dangerously. “I hate feeling trapped Thor.” 

 

“Then. Go. Home.” 

 

“E..excuse me?!” Loki balked, raising a sharp eyebrow. “Did you just tell  _ me _ . To go  _ home _ ?”

 

Thor turned sharply towards Loki, his blue eyes almost black with rage. “Go pack your things. And go home. Because I’ve done  _ nothing _ but try and help you, and  **I** get attacked for a simple proposal? No Loki, you must think me a fool to take this abuse silently. I care for you deeply -how could I not after spending two weeks trapped inside your mind- but this is where I draw the line. You will not  _ hurt me _ in my own home.”

 

Loki was silent for a moment, turning his head. Sighing, he sat down, all the battle and anger leaving his face. “What if I don’t want you to understand me, Thor?” he said quietly, looking to his hands. 

 

“What do you mean you don’t want me to understand, Loki?”

 

“I mean what I say, Thor. What if I don’t want to let you in? What if I’m not ready to? What if I never am? What shall I do then?” asked Loki, rubbing his eyes and face in sadness.

 

_ So we're doing this now?  _

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. Working with Loki was like working with a crazed demon child, one who always wanted to be around someone, but never admit it. Silently, Thor rose in the air, heading out towards the window. “I will be back in five minutes.” he said, so angry that he was calm. “I will travel to Midgard to release my anger. I cannot speak to you or comfort you in this moment. After I return, we may talk.”

 

Loki nodded silently, unwilling to say anything else. Thor had grown much stronger in the years that he’d been gone, and he didn’t want to test the god in close combat. 

 

Not now. 

 

He was fuming, yes, but he knew in some deep part of him that Thor wouldn’t hesitate to disfigure him if he continued to test his patience like this. No, Loki had to figure out how to safely tell Thor how he felt about this situation; he quite liked his face.

 

Sighing, he looked around the room, finally recognizing that he had gotten carried away. He needed to be careful in Thor’s home from now on; the god may claim that they are now brothers, but that did nothing to alleviate the situation. Loki had witnessed Thor place Hermod in the infirmary numerous times, and although Loki knew he was strong, in terms of brawn Thor was stronger. No, Loki would need to be careful.

 

He couldn’t afford to lose control again. 

 

* * *

 

“Get out of the way!” barked a caravan driver, almost running over the boy. Abdul Majid lept out of the way, barely escaping being trampled. Rising, he dusted off his pants and continued walking to the town square, hoping to purchase some much needed supplies. His mother was at home, sick with the baby, and ever since his father died he was the man of the house. It was his duty to take care of his siblings. A piercing scream rang through the square, silencing his thoughts. 

 

The ground began to shake, knocking over various vases and stalls. Abdul hung onto a rocky juncture on the building next to him, fearing what was to come. Lightning struck across the sky in brilliant arcs, striking down anything and everything. The earth split in a jagged line, swallowing up thousands in an instant. 

 

Men and women alike ran from their homes, various shouts of “Run, run for your lives!” and  “Get out of here! The angel’s wrath is upon us!” filling the sky. The earth boomed and shook, causing anyone who was standing to fall. No one would survive. Women and children screamed while their husbands and fathers fell into the earth trying to save them. Towers broke away from their standings, killing hundreds. 

 

The mighty palace to the north fell in shambles, caving inward. Around the city was madness, calamity reveling in the climbing death toll. Anyone who tried to escape fell into the earth. After 5 minutes of this madness, the earth stopped, unmoving. The jagged crater remained, marring this land’s once beautiful surface. 

 

No one in the land had survived. 

 

No one.

 

* * *

 

Entering his home again, Thor groaned, resting Mjölnir on the ground. Massaging his temples carefully, he spoke, mulling over his words. He did not want to start another fight with Loki.“Now what is this about you not wanting me to understand, Loki?” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes, over the whole situation and the moment. “I understand you’re trying to help me Thor, but I...I can’t get close to you. Not like this.” 

 

“What do you mean “not like this”, Loki?” 

 

“I mean I, I can’t do this...this  _ brother _ thing you were talking about Thor.” explained Loki, waving his hands about. “I just...I just can’t.” 

 

“ _ Why _ Loki?” 

“I just….just  _ can’t _ Thor! Why won’t you understand that?” 

 

“Because when I was inside your mind Loki, the Norns spoke to me. They’ve never spoken to me before, but when they entered my mind, it was as if they knew everything about my being and core. 

 

“Loki, they shared all of your pain with me. All of it. Those sleepless nights, those wandering years, I felt it, in the blink of an eye, and I cried. So no, I didn’t suffer as you did, but I now feel pain when you hurt Loki. And I would like us to work on it, so that your suffering may end. You deserve to be happy Loki. Everyone does.”

 

Loki chuckled tiredly to himself, unwilling to look at Thor. “What is true happiness, Thor? All my life I’ve been searching, and I never found it. I never found it, Thor. So why are you wanting me to feel... _ happy _ ? I would just like my memory back.” 

 

“Loki, no. I care too much about you now to just let you continue suffering. I just care too much.” interrupted Thor, beginning to worry that Loki would flee yet again.

 

“You don’t care, Thor.” spat Loki, crumbling disgust on his face. “You don’t care! You think you do, but that’s a lie. You don’t care. Sooner or later you’ll leave, just like everyone else did, Thor.” he looked down quietly, forcing himself not to cry. “You’ll just leave.”

 

A pang of sadness filled Thor’s heart at those words, the fragility and vulnerability of Loki becoming more and more apparent as time went on. “I’m not leaving Loki. I’m not leaving.” 

 

Loki swung his body towards Thor, defeat emanating from his body. “You will leave Thor.” he chuckled sadly, holding back the choked sobs. “You’re going to leave Thor. Everyone does. Angrboða left me, and she promised to always be by my side. She’s the one that drove me to this madness, unwilling to help. And my parents? They pawned me off to the Aesir Thor, they don’t care. My getta? He might. But all of them, all of their hearts are now clouded in darkness.

 

“They don’t regret what they did to me, Thor. They  _ sacrificed  _ me for the greater good! And for that, I cannot forgive. So no Thor, I cannot just  _ let you in _ , for everyone that’s been in has destroyed me. And I can’t, I just  _ can’t _ survive the madness that comes, if you go against your word.”

 

Thor sat in silence for sometime, not wanting to move. He wanted to take what Loki had said to heart, and not brush it aside. After an hour had passed, Thor cleared his throat, ready to speak. “I can’t promise I won’t hurt you Loki.” he began, reaching out to pull Loki towards him when he had tried to run away. 

 

“I can’t promise I won’t hurt you. Because that’s how relationships work. I can’t promise that I will never say anything that won’t hurt you, for that’s not true. I will mess up sometimes, but never intentionally. I can’t promise that there won’t be bad days Loki, I can’t. But I can promise you that I will forever be by your side. I’m not leaving. I think of you as a very close friend, and I am not leaving. Not again. If you leave, I will find you. If you go mad, I will heal you. And if you want a happy life, I will give it to you. I will make sure that you never have to live another day in sorrow Loki; this I swear. For I am a man who never goes back on my word. Never.”

 

Closing his eyes, Loki sobbed. His chest heaved as he cried, but he tried to keep it in. He was always crying, always hurting, and he just wanted it to stop. “I’m not worth living for, Thor.” he whispered, ice finally beginning to leave the room. 

 

Ice began to disappear every time Loki cried, seidr fixing the things that were broken. “Everyone left Thor. Everyone left. No one has cared, no one has truly cared about me, in my entire life. They’ve just used me for their selfish goals. How can I trust that you’re not the same?”

 

“Because I can guarantee that no other soul has done what I’m about to do.” Thor boasted, rising up. Calling his hammer towards him, he placed the head in the palm of Loki’s hand, still holding the stem. Glowing, Mjölnir sent out two beams of light, penetrating Thor and Loki. 

 

“I, Thor Odinson, next in line for the throne, Prince of the Nine Realms, declare that in the event I leave Loki, and make him return to a fit of madness for selfish reasons, will allow Loki, son of Laufey and Fárbauti, to wield this weapon for as long as he wishes. This I swear upon the pommel of Mjölnir.” 

 

A blinding light filled the room, followed by a willowy voice.  _ It is done Thor Odinson. It is done. _ Thor nodded, acknowledging the voice of his hammer, and looked to Loki. “No one has done that for you before, Loki. My hammer means everything to me, and it is through her that I can harbor my powers over the weather and fly. It is through her that I can do everything, and it is only her that returns my beck and call. She means everything to me, and in the event that I do what Angrboða and your parents have done to you, she is yours.”

 

“What?” Loki was speechless. What had Thor  _ done?! _ Loki wasn’t that special, he wasn’t special enough to receive this, this honor. “Thor.” he spoke, his voice now lilting like the wind. “Why have you done this?” 

 

Thor smiled, triumphant. “I did it so that you would trust me. I am here to help you Loki, and if I share the most important thing in my life with you, you will share your troubles with me. It is an equal trade, no?” 

 

Standing, Loki offered a hand to Thor. “I am tired. Please walk me to my room.” 

 

Thor nodded, rising to do what Loki asked. The short walk to his room was filled with silence, as Loki was unwilling to speak. He had done enough talking for the day. Reaching his bedroom door Loki turned, expecting Thor to want to say goodnight. 

 

“Loki, please sleep well tonight.” Thor began, and Loki inwardly cringed. “I meant everything that I said tonight. You don’t have to stay here, but if you choose to, it would mean everything to me. I...I want what’s best for you, and although I understand how hard it is to believe and accept that, it’s true. I don’t understand it, but you’ve made your way into my heart Loki; and I’m not letting go.” 

 

Then, giving Loki’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Thor left, heading towards the other side of his mansion to his room. Loki watched him go, secretly fascinated with the brute. He had proved Loki wrong in more ways than one, and Loki was beginning to look forward to his time spent in the castle. Yes it would be hard, but like Thor said, he would have to stay if he wanted his freedom. 

 

And no one was going to take Loki’s freedom from him again; not now

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so sorry for the death and destruction scene on Midgard. I debated about it for so long on whether or not I wanted to leave it in or take it out, and then decided to keep it. But yes, sorry for the confusion.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigg and Odin learn of Thor's untimely disappearance, Hermod comes to terms with his injury, and Baldur discovers something very important about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter. I like to take a quick, one chapter deviation from Thor and Loki when things begin to get too serious between the pair, as they will continue to deal with some pretty heavy stuff later on, and it's good to take a break from that every once and a while.
> 
> Things to remember about the characters:  
> *Erland- I wrote him to have a really heavy, Australian influenced accent.  
> *Freya- Freya and her brother Freyr hail from the sea planet of Vanir, and their father Njörðr, according to Norse mythology, is the sea god. So I figured it'd be interesting to make the people of Vanir....MERMAIDS. Lol. But yeah, Freya, the most powerful seidr user next to Frigg and Loki, just gives she and her brother Aesir forms while they're on Asgard. Hope this concept isn't too confusing :/
> 
> Las edit on 09/14/17

Baldur stared at the lovely maiden before him. She was beautiful, with dark chestnut skin and even darker eyes to match, but he felt no attraction. She smiled shyly at him from across the table, sipping her cider nonchalantly. 

 

They didn’t speak, instead choosing to take each other in for some time. Before him sat the beautiful maiden Nanna, the woman the royal matchmaking service had set him up with. She hailed from a noteworthy family in the east, and was beautiful without comparison with an even kinder soul, but...Baldur was simply not attracted. Seeing her smile didn’t cause him to feel the stirrings of passion from within, and her laugh didn’t cause him experience unbridled joy. 

 

They made small talk amongst themselves for a while, attempting to learn about each other. After a particularly long period of silence though Baldur decided that he’d gotten tired of this date, wanting instead to go do something else. 

 

Bidding the maiden a polite goodbye Baldur rose, walking towards the side of the castle containing his room. He changed his mind though halfway there, choosing instead to go check in on his brother. He never did check on Hermod after his fight with that new being “Loki”. Maybe Hermod deserved a visit after all.

 

* * *

 

Hermod seethed with rage, staring at himself in the mirror. His green eyes narrowed further as he examined the scar marring his light olive skin. It had been two  _ weeks _ since Loki had etched the word “Insolence” onto his forehead, and no amount of healing salve could make it go away. 

 

Flopping down on his bed in defeat he groaned, turning towards his brother Hodr. Gloomy by nature and never able to smile, Hodr gazed at his brother, slight amusement rising in his eyes. 

 

“What am I to  _ do, _ Hodr? That great disgusting  _ beast _ just walked around as if he ran the place! And mother and father did  _ nothing _ to stop him! They just laughed!” he complained, his voice muffled by a pillow. 

 

Hodr blinked slowly, everything he did marked with unintentional misery. “Well brother, Loki  _ is _ included in the original order of the gods. So he unfortunately has more liberty than you or I.” he droned, relaxing onto the bed. “I’m used to being left out of everything concerning the gods, but you and Baldur not being included in the special meetings they create really bothers me.” 

 

“I know!” Hermod shouted, rising from his pillow. “It’s _insane_! I am the messenger of the gods! Why am I not included in these meetings!? It makes _perfect_ _sense_ that I should expect to know _everything_ since I’m the messenger! Why are they leaving me out?!” 

 

Hodr nodded his head at his brother. “It certainly is worth doing something about brother. Have you considered talking to father?” 

 

“I HAVE!!!” Hermod whined, throwing his fist against the wall. “And you know what he said Hodr? He told me that the whole “etching fiasco” was my fault! MY fault!” 

 

Hodr settled back onto the bed, listening to his brother’s tirade. It was times like these that not having a godly ability didn’t bother him. It seemed that having one would only complicate his life further. 

 

Though... he was concerned about this being “Loki” that had shown up seemingly out of nowhere. No one had seen Thor and Loki since the last meeting with the original order a couple weeks ago, and it concerned him greatly. Thor was never one to disappear without letting someone know. A loud knock sounded at the door, interrupting Hodr’s thoughts and forcing Hermod to pause in his tirade.

 

Hermod frowned deeply, running a rough hand through his curls. “Who is it?” Surprisingly, Baldur walked through the door, an air of mild annoyance surrounding him. He headed towards the bed quickly, flopping down next to his twin brother and hugging him. He was so thankful for Hodr at times like this; no one could ever understand him as much as he. Hodr ruffled his twin’s hair slowly, attempting to smile down at him. 

 

Hermod’s anger calmed in the presence of Baldur, but not much. “Baldur!” he screeched, turning towards his brother. “Have you SEEN the beast?” 

 

Baldur nodded into Hodr’s skin, sighing. “I saw him briefly talking to Thor outside his room a couple weeks ago, but that was it. No, I do not like his presence at all. Ever since he showed up, Thor has been distant, not even checking on us lately like he usually does.” He pouted, extremely unhappy. “This Loki fellow has got to go.” 

 

Hermod nodded energetically, pacing across his room. “Do you know that this  _ scar _ has not healed yet, brother? It has been TWO weeks, yet this monstrosity remains.” 

 

Baldur sighed, anger rising in him. How  _ dare _ Loki harm his brother? They were gods for Norns sake! “It will heal brother.” he stated, knowing that everything he said came to be true. 

 

Hermod paused, looking towards his brother. “It will heal?” 

 

“Yes.” Baldur replied, shoving himself further into the crook of Hodr’s shoulder and neck. Hermod was silent for a moment, and then, “But that doesn’t change what that foul BEAST did to me!” He screamed, fury surging through his body again. “Do you know what that great big BEAST looks like? He has blue skin and dark, red eyes!” 

 

Hodr slowly shook his head. “Blue skin and red eyes? Brother, what are you talking about?” 

 

“He has DARK, blue skin, brother!!! And lines are all over his body and face, resembling scars but smoother. His eyes are a dark blood red, with even the whites of his eyes being tinted that color. Red, everything is red. And then his horns?! He has horns like a mighty beast!!” Hermod shouted, going on and on about Loki’s true physical appearance. 

 

Hodr shuddered. He would definitely have to go to the royal library and read up on Jötun later. They seemed...intriguing. 

 

Baldur rolled over onto his side, releasing Hodr. “And do you know that Freyr LAUGHED with that great beast?” Hermod cried out, enraged again. 

 

Baldur sat up suddenly, frowning. “Are you saying that  _ Freyr _ , the god of extreme stoicism and notorious for his displays of anger, was  _ laughing _ with  _ Loki? _ ”

 

It wasn’t  _ possible _ for Freyr to laugh. It made absolutely no sense. Falling back onto the bed, Baldur made a mental note to investigate this further. 

 

He couldn’t accept the fact that this Loki fellow was taking over their lives, changing how the kingdom worked. No, that could not happen. He wouldn’t let it. He wasn’t one of the most powerful gods in existence for show.

 

* * *

 

Lady Freya sat in Frigga’s garden, the shade of a mighty palm covering her. Frigga sat to her right, soaking in the sun. It had been some time since the either of them had taken a break to talk about the uses of seidr in their kingdom, and as the two strongest users of seidr, they needed to keep everyone in check. 

 

“Do you think that children in the seidr school system should be using level 3 of the heila by the time they graduate?” asked Frigga, referring to a sect of seidr focused on healing and the arts.

 

“I do. I think it’s important to encourage the children to greatness and light. I don’t want them being taught how to use seidr for evil purposes.” Freya sighed quietly. “I don’t want to kill anyone.” 

 

Frigga nodded her head, understanding. “Quickly changing the subject for a moment my dear...I’ve been noticing my son has become quite... _ anxious _ lately.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yes. Baldur seems…very different, and although I have an idea, I might be wrong.” Freya rose from the ground slightly, looking to Frigga. “What do you think is wrong?” 

 

Frigga sighed, looking off towards the palace, and feeling very embarrassed. “I think… I think he is  _ bothered _ that he is not as... _ rambunctious _ as Thor or Hermod were at his age, if you understand.” 

 

Freya laughed, blushing pink.  _ So Baldur wanted to lose his virginity? _ “I believe I can pay him a visit, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

 

“Yes that would be  _ splendid _ my dear, thank you!”Frigga smiled, radiant sunshine pouring from her being. “It’s no problem Frigg; I understand how awkward it is for parents to talk to their children about... _ feelings _ .” she laughed, even more embarrassed. 

 

Frigga blushed pink, feeling slightly guilty for interfering with her son’s love life. Nevertheless she rose, offering a hand to Freya and helping her up. “I think I could use some tea before making rounds about the kingdom today. Would you care to join me?” 

 

Freya stretched her arms, cracking her joints. “I think I’m going to go for a swim. It has been some time since my tail has been put to good use.” She turned, tossing her hair behind her shoulder and waving affectionately. “Goodbye Frigg! Thank you for the company!” 

 

Frigga smiled, waving politely. “Anytime my dear! Anytime.” Turning towards the palace again, Frigga bumped into a young maidservant, making her drop her message. “I’m terribly sorry my queen!” she cried, bowing low to the ground. “Please forgive me.” 

 

Frigga smiled, pleased with the young girl’s manners and appearance. She’d have to recruit her to be one of her personal handmaidens; her beauty could be of some use. 

 

“Rise child; what is your name?” 

 

“Eira…” she murmured, not looking her queen in the eye. 

 

“I would like you to become one of my handmaidens beginning tomorrow child; I see promise in you.”

 

“Thank you my queen!” Eira stuttered, more nervous than before. “Ma’am...I have a letter to give you.” 

 

“A letter?” 

 

“Yes ma’am...it was written by Prince Thor, and I am unsure what he means.”

 

_ A letter? Why would Thor send a servant girl to give me a letter? He could’ve just found me himself! Oh, the  _ **_nerve_ ** _ of this boy! _

 

Frigga smiled politely at the girl, exuding a pseudo sense of serenity. “Let me see the letter, my child.” Trembling, Eira handed the letter to her queen, bowing on the ground again. Frigga read the note carefully, beginning to tremble in rage. A cold sweat broke out across her skin. 

 

_ What has Thor discovered? _

 

Nodding to the child Frigga departed, teleporting to Odin immediately. He needed to read this.

 

* * *

 

“It has not come  _ off, _ father!” whined Hermod, dodging lawmakers and tax workers all the while. His father was currently meeting with various people of their realm today, and all of them held political influence. 

 

“You’d do well to shut your mouth boy; you're a  _ Prince _ , not a lowly moaning  _ bitch _ .” Odin scowled, plastering a smile onto his face when he was pulled over by a governor. 

 

He did not care if the mark Loki had given Hermod did not disappear; he had a kingdom to run. “Go bother your mother boy; I have no time for this petulant behavior.” 

 

Hermod nodded briskly, quickly leaving the room with a huff. Odin smiled. 

 

_ Finally. _

 

His happiness was short lived though, when Frigga appeared in front of him clutching a note. 

 

She didn’t look happy. 

 

Waving her hand she separated Odin from his current conversation with the governor, teleporting the official to the other side of the hall. “Something has happened.” she murmured gravely, giving Odin a look. 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Turning to the politicians in the room, he and Frigga smiled, addressing them all. “Forgive me honored guests, for something important has occurred; I must see to it immediately. Freyr can answer all of your questions about the kingdom.” he announced, pointedly looking over to the Vanr. He nodded quickly, taking over the procession. Odin and Frigga walked out quickly, teleporting to their room.

 

“What is wrong my love?” Odin questioned, beckoning his wife to sit down on the couches. Frigga shook her head violently, handing the note to her husband. “I cannot, not after reading this.” Odin’s frown grew deeper as he read the letter written by Thor.

  
  


_ Dear family, _

_ I have taken Loki to my palace in the Southeastern corner of our realm. Many nights ago after talking in the garden, Loki remembered that he was married to  _ Angrboða  _ and entered a fit of hysterics. It took me no more than two weeks to completely calm him down, and I am angry. I am angry, because while calming Loki down, I learned what our people didn’t do for him. To avoid harming the both of you in anger, as well as the rest of our family and the frost giants, I have sworn to not return back to central until a millennium has passed. We may talk about the injustice plaguing our kingdom and our family when I return. If Loki and I are needed for any reason at all, you know how to contact us. Other than that, please let us remain undisturbed. Thank you, _

_ -Thor _

  
  


Odin crumpled the letter in his hand, eye twitching furiously. “What blasphemy IS this Frigg?” he shouted, rising off the couch with a start. 

 

Frigga grew quiet, secretly fuming. “I don’t know Odin, I don’t know. I do have an idea...but I might be wrong.” 

 

“What is your idea, Frigg?” he asked, turning towards her sullenly.

 

“I… I think Thor is upset that we let Loki suffer alone, all those years ago. He was young then, but...he might understand now. That is where his anger lies I believe.” She shook her head, rubbing her temples. “He wouldn’t have understood why until now. He wasn’t old enough.”

 

Odin sat down on the couch again, drained of all emotion. “What is our boy doing, Frigg?” he asked, suddenly very tired. “Was it too much for the Norns to have just given us normal sons?” 

 

“Oh hush, Odin! Our sons are out of the ordinary yes, but so are we. You and I both know that Thor did not inherit his legendary anger from you.” she challenged, eyeing her husband critically. 

 

Odin exhaled slowly, looking to the ceiling. “I am tired Frigg; I am tired. I cannot recall the last time I took a vacation. Come, let us travel to  Álfheimr . We can stay for two months, and leave Freyr and Hermod in charge.” 

 

Frigga closed her eyes, thinking about what her husband said. “That is fine,” she began, clearly troubled, “but I worry about Jötunheim. What are we to do if they choose to react to Loki’s departure negatively?” 

 

“I don’t believe they will, Frigg. Loki told us both that his parents wouldn’t jeopardize his healing. Hermod and Freyr are strong enough to defend Asgard if Angrboða attacks, and we have the Valkyries to aid in battle as well. I believe the kingdom will be fine if we leave for two months, love.”

 

Frigga slowly nodded her head in agreement. “I...suppose you’re right. Come, let us pack our bags quickly. After finishing the meeting with the governors, we shall leave.”

 

* * *

 

Baldur relaxed on his bed, thinking. He was pretty upset that Loki had tortured his brother during the meeting, but he had other, more important things on his mind that needed to be dealt with first. He had wanted to lose his…. Innocence… and the matchmaking service just wasn't _helpful._

 

Nanna, the woman he’d been set up with, was beautiful, but she wasn’t  _ it _ . 

 

Knocking on his bedroom door once, Freya entered, looking as beautiful and regal as ever. 

 

_ What is she doing here?  _

 

“Hello Baldur!” she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “I hear you're having trouble becoming…. A man?” 

 

Baldur choked on his saliva, eyes bulging. “What, what do you  _ mean _ I’m having trouble becoming a man? Who, who told you that?” 

 

Freya smiled at him politely, her teeth slightly sharper than the average Aesir’s. “Your mother actually spoke to me about your… “love issues”” 

 

“My, my  _ mother?! _ ” Baldur shrieked. “My, my mother told you that, that I’m having trouble finding  _ love _ ?” he balked, clearly embarrassed. How did his  _ mother _ find out about this?! 

 

Freya smiled again, moving closer. “She did. And I’m here to help!” 

 

“What do you  _ mean  _ you’re here to help?” he screeched, moving farther away from her. “By the Norns woman, I’m young! I’m innocent!” 

 

“I don’t mean like  _ that _ Baldur!” she laughed, dragging him closer with seidr. “Besides, I like  _ men _ . Alpha men.” she looked him up and down. “You’re not my type.” 

 

_ Alpha men?! What does she mean I’m not a man?! I am clearly male! _

 

“I am a man!” he squeaked, trying to not appear nervous. 

 

Freya laughed again, jerking Baldur’s cheek upwards roughly. “You’re a man, yes Baldur, but you’re not a  _ man _ .” 

 

“What do you mean I’m not a man?!” squeaked Baldur, giving up on trying to be tough. 

 

“I take it you’ve seen my paintings Baldur.” she purred, thumb massaging his cheek gently. “But you didn’t react, did you?” 

 

“I, what, I...I” 

 

“Baldur. Trust me. No man  _ alive _ can ignore my advances. I’m the goddess of love, and a deity of fertility. Unless that man prefers other men,  _ no one _ can look at me as I am right now, and not become  _ aroused. _ ” 

 

“I, I...I,  _ father  _ doesn’t get aroused!” Baldur shrieked, thinking of how he could get out of this situation.

 

Freya frowned, clearly unhappy. “Well of course he doesn’t. He’s married to Frigg, and my charms don’t work on him. He’s protected. Besides, even if they  _ did _ work on him, they wouldn’t work anymore; you’ve just declared it.” 

 

Baldur paled, forgetting in that moment that he shouldn’t speak rashly.  _ Damn it! _

 

“Speaking of your powers Baldur...we’ve got to work on that. Living in fear is simply not  _ living _ my dear.” 

 

“I...I am living!”

 

“Yes, you’re living, but you’re not  _ living _ my love. You’re merely existing; and I cannot have that. Come, from today onward you are my student. I will raise you to become worthy of the title “god”.” 

 

Baldur blanched even further, allowing himself to be dragged along by Freya. He was mildly entertained with her declarations. Could...could he really become free? Could he really live, not worrying about his words destroying lives? 

 

“I’ve already got a plan; my personal stylists are waiting in my room as we speak, ready to style you. You can’t go to a party looking like that.” Freya scoffed, looking at him critically. 

 

_ What’s wrong with how I look? _

 

“What’s wrong with how I look, Freya? I look  _ fine. _ ” 

 

“No dear, you look  _ bland. _ And the only prince that has the right to be proud of his blandness is Hodr.” 

 

“I, I...I” 

 

Freya turned towards Baldur abruptly, grabbing his chin. “Yes love, just let me fix you.” She licked her lips seductively, winking at him. “After we change your style, we can talk about you… “finding love.””

 

* * *

 

Baldur examined himself in Freya’s mirror, unwilling to believe that the being he saw was really him. Could, could he really look this attractive? On a daily basis?  _ Forever _ ? 

 

Freya smiled, sizzling up to his side. “Like what you see?” 

 

Baldur was stunned. “I… I do, Lady Freya.” 

 

She smiled, looking over her student again. His blonde hair had been cut into a swooping style, giving him a youthful appearance. Not youthful as in  _ young _ , but youthful as in... _ sinfully innocent. _

 

He looked as if he knew nothing about the art of sex, but a trained lover could distinguish this innocence from the truth. His bright blue eyes shone brightly, hinting about beautiful pleasures to come. His lips curved upwards, an unintentionally seductive smile on his lips. 

 

He looked amazing.

 

His clothes had been especially tailored for him, showing off his slim, physique figure. He stood with an air of confidence, completing the look. Freya smirked to herself, biting her lower lip in pride.

 

She had done  _ well _ with this one.

 

Baldur twisted in the mirror, examining himself from every angle.“Is...is it possible for me to look this way forever?” 

 

“It is.” Freya chuckled, turning to dress herself with seidr. “But you’d have to continue taking Idunn’s apples to stunt your aging. Besides, I’ve already told the maidens to redesign your wardrobe to something much more like what you’re wearing. I think some confidence will do you good.” 

 

“I...I do have confidence!” Baldur stuttered, looking away from her gaze. 

 

“Yes, you have confidence Baldur, but not enough.” She walked over to him quietly, smoothing his hair. “You are a god Baldur; why do you stutter?” 

 

Baldur didn’t have an answer to that; he didn’t  _ know _ . Sitting on the edge of the bed softly, he looked to Freya, asking how she planned to help him with love. 

 

“This was the first step, my child. The next is getting you to look at the right sex.” 

 

Baldur stiffened, looking at her in alarm. “I, what do you mean “look at the right sex”? I’ve been talking to women, not men.” 

 

“Ah, and that is where your problem lies. You’ve been talking to the wrong sex. You are  _ gay _ Baldur.” 

 

“I, I’m not-” 

 

“Careful Baldur.” interrupted Freya, cutting off his speech with a curt look. “Do not ruin your future forever. You are a god Baldur, and a very powerful one at that; you cannot speak so rashly.

“I know you’re already aware of this fact, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have your fun.” She turned around quickly, beginning to pace the room. “You must become a tactician Baldur, always seeking people’s truth. For that is your true power; at least according to the Norns.”

 

Baldur shot her a confused look, raising an eyebrow. “Seeking people’s truth? Whatever do you mean, goddess Freya?”

 

The goddess paused her rant, turning towards her mirror. “You’ve never had your powers explained to you before, have you Baldur?”

 

The god shook his head, biting a lip. “I’ve just been told not to speak rashly, lest I ruin a life.” He battled to keep the tear wanting to spill out of his eye in, remembering all of the times he had ruined lives with his tongue. 

 

Freya turned back towards the god, cocking her head softly to the side. “You are the god of  _ truth _ Baldur; what do you think this means?”

 

“I, I… I  _ guess _ it means that… that everything I say becomes true?” he guessed, falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes. “I don’t know goddess Freya, I don’t know. No one’s ever explained this to me before.”

 

Freya gave a quick sigh, returning to her vanity mirror. Of course, she  _ could _ apply her makeup with seidr, but doing it by hand would give her something to do.

 

“You’re a god of truth Baldur; you literally hold the entire universe in your hand.”

 

The god raised a confused eyebrow. “... Explain.”

 

Freya picked up some kohl, beginning to line her eyes. “You’re the god of truth Baldur; your powers exist to find people’s truth. What makes it dangerous though is that this is a truth that must lie in their hearts for it to occur. Now, normally, this wouldn’t be cause for alarm. What is different about  _ you _ though is your influence.”

 

She placed the kohl down, picking up a bright red lipstick to color her lips. “You carry  _ influence _ Baldur, and it’s that that makes it dangerous. Your power makes it so that you have the ability to influence anyone to make  _ any _ decision you want them to. Of course, this only works if their internal resolve is not strong enough to stand against it.”

 

The goddess tossed her hair over her shoulder, standing up. “That is why your power of influence would work on a commoner, but not me.”

 

Baldur stilled, accepting everything Freya said as truth. It didn’t make much sense to him at the moment, but he figured it would be something he needed to think about. He was a god; he needed to do learn how to control himself. 

 

“It is your duty as a god Baldur to protect and serve your people. And in order to do that, you need to be able to control your powers.”

 

Baldur nodded, knowing that Freya was right. He collapsed back on the bed, covering his face with his hands in shame. “What is this, this  _ gay _ thing, Freya? Why do you believe me to be... _ gay? _ ” 

 

“I do not believe you to be gay Baldur; I know it. I am a love goddess among many other things, and when it comes to sexuality, I am never wrong. You are gay Baldur.” 

 

She turned back towards him suddenly, walking over and then climbing onto him and looking him in the eye. “Think on it Baldur; have you ever felt  _ any  _ attraction towards any woman in your 18,000 plus years of life?” 

 

She chuckled, bopping Baldur’s nose with the tip of her finger. “Trust me on this one Baldur; you’re homosexual.” 

 

Baldur squeaked, unable to escape. He blushed even further, begging the Norns that no one would walk in on them in this compromising situation. “Suppose I am... _ homosexual _ Freya. Then what? How do I go about this?” 

 

Freya rose from Baldur abruptly, reaching out a hand to pull him up. “That’s why I’ve dressed you up silly! I’m taking you to a party tonight. This party will double as a training exercise for your powers, and testing this… “hypothesis” of mine, if you will.” 

 

Baldur groaned on the bed, looking towards the love goddess. “Okay Freya; I’ll go. I’ll go, only because as crazy as it is, it sounds like you’re right.” 

 

Freya smiled, clapping her hands together proudly. “Great! We can head out now actually, I’d love to introduce you to some people!” Dragging him off the bed, Freya teleported them to the area of the kingdom the party was held, Baldur groaning all the while. This, this  _ party _ , would be interesting. And Baldur knew that somehow, it would change his life forever.

 

* * *

 

The house at which the grand party was located was  _ booming _ . It looked to be the mansion of one of the royal governors, for it stretched on for acres. Of course, it could never compare to the immaculate structure of central, but it was still nice. 

 

People were littered across its lawns, dancing, drinking,  _ smoking _ ! The strange smoke floated through the air, seemingly causing anyone who inhaled it to become intoxicated. 

 

Freya smiled, dragging him along. “Come child! We have lots of people to introduce you to!” Baldur groaned, letting himself be dragged along and regretting this decision. Could he  _ really  _ talk to people without controlling them? And more importantly, could he really have... _ intercourse _ ...with a man?

 

“Freya! So glad you could make it! I was worried you wouldn’t come!” a middle aged man shouted, embracing her tightly. He turned towards Baldur, a curious look in his eye. “Who is this young man?” he asked, momentarily nervous.

 

“I am Baldur.” he replied, trying to seem masculine and confident like Thor or Hermod. The man laughed, introducing himself. “I am Thyr, governor of this region. Please, enjoy yourself. I believe Freya brought you here for a reason; these parties are always relaxing, if you catch my drift.” he chuckled, winking at Freya. 

 

Baldur looked back at her, confused. The man -who Baldur noticed was wearing a strange black chalk on his eyelid- had taken Freya’s arm, whisking her away, and he was now alone. 

 

He looked around at all of the people that were seemingly intoxicated, feeling  _ very  _ out of place. This, this wasn't where he belonged. In fact... _ Was that a  _ couple  _ making out in broad daylight?! On a couch of all places?! What are they  _ **_doing_ ** _?!   _

 

Blushing furiously, Baldur turned away, speeding towards the bar. He needed a drink after seeing something like that. Talking to the bartender, he ordered a light drink, looking around the room while his drink was being prepared. 

 

_ Could I  _ really _ sleep with a guy? I mean, a  _ **_guy_ ** _ , of all things! A man!  _ Baldur shook himself out of his thoughts quickly, paying the bartender before going to scan the room. Baldur looked around, examining every man in sight. Some were…  _ odd, _ but others were very attractive. There were some in particular that made even  _ him _ blush. 

 

“Anyone in particular catch your eye?” a voice behind him asked. Startled, Baldur jumped, a minute squeal leaving his lips. “Oh my  _ gosh _ you scared me!” he blushed, slapping the shoulder of the person who had spoke.

 

It was the bartender from earlier! 

 

“Do you always sneak up on people?!” 

 

The bartender smiled. “Do you always jump in the air, squealing?” 

 

“No I do not!” Baldur huffed, turning around embarrassed.

 

“The name’s Erland.” the bartender smiled, reaching out a hand towards Baldur. 

 

Baldur squawked inwardly.  _ Do all of these people speak so informally? Do they have no self respect? _ He took some time to study Erland’s appearance before replying, finally taking him in. 

 

Erland stood at about 5’10, with dark chestnut skin and golden eyes. His hair was an odd auburn color, and curly instead of straight. “I am Baldur, son of Odin and Frigg.” he replied, attempting to be confident. 

 

Erland laughed, looking at Baldur as if he had sprouted eight heads. “Why are you talking so proper, mate? This is a  _ party _ man, cut loose!” he declared, slapping his shoulder playfully. 

 

Baldur frowned. “What do you  _ mean _ “cut loose”? I thought I was speaking comfortably.” 

 

Erland laughed, shaking his head. “No mate, you’re speaking as if you’ve got the king and queen right here. You’ve gotta  _ relax. _ ” he explained, moving his body like a wave to emphasize what he meant. 

 

Baldur laughed, thinking the whole thing was quite crazy.  _ But _ , Freya  _ did _ bring him here so that he could 

1.) lose his virginity and

2.) learn how to control his powers. 

So if… “cutting loose” was the only way to do so...then he would cut loose. 

 

“You look great though!” Erland smiled, turning towards him. “Who brought you?”

 

“Freya.” he answered, sighing. “She got swooped up by her governor friend, and  _ left _ me. So now I’m all alone.” 

 

Erland winked at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. “You’re never alone when you're in my presence!” he laughed, taking Baldur’s hand. “I wanna show you something! C'mon!” 

 

Baldur nodded dumbly, too overcome with embarrassment to reply.  _ Why am I feeling this way around Erland? He’s nothing special!! _

 

After what seemed like  _ ages _ to Baldur they finally reached their destination, Erland pausing to pull Baldur to the forefront. He was  _ amazed _ at what he saw; the whole party was laid out beneath them. Erland seemed to have taken them to a lookout point in the house. 

 

Leaning over the handrail, Erland spoke. “So, what brings you here, Prince Baldur?” he murmured, seductively rolling the “r”. 

 

Baldur squeaked, hurriedly looking away. “I, I came here to lose my “innocence” as you would say” he whispered, adopting Erland’s posture. 

 

Erland chuckled, looking him over again. “To lose your “innocence” you say? So you’re here to get fucked?” 

 

“Don’t say it like that!!!” Baldur yelped,  _ heavily _ embarrassed. He covered his red face with his hands, unwilling to look his new friend in the eye.

 

Erland smirked, leaning towards Baldur’s ear. “Because I can help you with that.” he purred, causing Baldur’s nether regions to stir. 

 

“What do you  _ mean _ you can help me with that?” he hissed, never feeling more embarrassed in his entire life than in this moment. 

 

Erland leaned back, looking out into the crowd. “I can point out random guys to you in the crowd, and you can tell me if you’re attracted to them or not.” he explained, looking over again at Baldur. “That sound okay, mate?” 

 

“It...it does.” he replied, his embarrassment dying down. Was it... _ wrong _ for him to feel disappointed that Erland hadn’t been suggesting what Baldur thought he was? He had been nervous, yes, but some small part of him hoped that Erland really meant what he joked about. Baldur didn’t know what was wrong with him; it must’ve been the smoke in the air. 

 

Looking out to the crowd, Baldur looked for the people that Erland was pointing out to him. “What about that one?” Erland asked, pointing to a tall, slim man with brown hair. He wasn’t ugly, but he reminded him of Hodr. Baldur shook his head. “He’s too skinny; I’d prefer someone with mass since I’m skinny myself.” 

 

Erland nodded, pointing to a man who was large, with no muscle on him. “What about him?” Baldur shook his head again, dissatisfied. “No. He’s too….flubby. I’d rather my first time not be marked by feeling like I slept with a seal.” he laughed, sticking out his tongue. Erland laughed too, understanding. “What about him? That man is nothing but muscle, and pretty hot. I’d let him fuck me if he asked.” 

 

Baldur blushed furiously, embarrassed that Erland could use words like “fuck” so freely. “No...he...looks too much like me.” Baldur explained, not sure where he was going with this. 

 

Erland looked at him curiously. “But…” He looked at Baldur closely, captivating his gaze. “You don’t hate yourself do you Baldur? ‘Cuz if you do, you shouldn’t; you’re hella sexy.” 

 

“I don’t hate myself!” Baldur groaned, covering his eyes. “I just...I know I’m not attracted to people that resemble myself. So, no blonde hair, no blue eyes, and darker skin than my own, I think.” he explained, looking up at Erland shyly. “Plus, that guy resembles Thor, and I’d rather not sleep with a man who reminds me of  _ any _ of my brothers!” he laughed. 

 

Erland nodded, looking to Baldur again. “So, who out in this crowd  _ is _ your type then?” he asked, genuinely curious. Baldur stayed quiet for sometime, fighting a personal battle with himself. 

 

_ Should I? Would I be rejected? Am I not his type? Could I possibly use my powers to influence him? Would that be considered rape?! _

 

He thought to himself for some time, the questions continuing to fall. Finally, he looked up, steely determination in his eye. “Out of all the people in this room,”he began, not allowing himself to feel nervous, “I believe my type is...you. At least, for the night.” 

 

Erland’s eyes widened in surprise, his face morphing into a full on smirk. “Ohhhh, for the  _ night _ he says! And why am I your  _ type _ , Prince Baldur?” he purred, rolling the “r” again seductively. 

 

Baldur blushed, wondering if he could do this. “I find your skin... _ enchanting _ . It’s a smooth, dark brown, and I can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to run my own all over it.” 

 

_ Did I just say that?! Is this what people talk about when they lose themselves in the heat of the moment? Oh my gossshhhhhhh I am  _ **_losing_ ** _ myself!!! Get it together Baldur! _

 

Erland flicked his tongue, entrancing Baldur. “Are you sure about this Baldur?” he asked, refusing to move. Baldur nodded quickly, not letting himself back down. Smirking, Erland grabbed Baldur’s hand. “Let’s go off then.” he chuckled, mocking Baldur’s formal way of speaking. 

 

* * *

 

Finding an empty room, Erland shooed Baldur in, closing the door. He looked down at Baldur slowly, beginning to speak. “Now, before we begin, please remember that if you feel uncomfortable at anytime during this, just tell me to stop, and I will. Even if I’m on the cusp of orgasm, I will stop. Okay?” he asked, trying to convey his truth. 

 

Baldur nodded, relaxing.  _ He could do this! _

 

“Great!” Erland smiled, undoing his tie. “Now, a safe word. This way, it is understood by the both of us that we are to stop.” 

 

Baldur scanned the room, thinking to himself. “Candle!” he exclaimed, blushing at his eager outburst. “Our safe word could be candle.” he explained, looking down in embarrassment. 

 

“Okay; candle it is then!” Erland smirked. “Now, back to more...  _ important matters _ ” he purred, sizzling up to Baldur’s side. 

 

“Let’s begin~” 

 

Baldur squeaked inwardly, groaning in disbelief. He was doing this! Sex with a man! 

 

“Now, are you alright with me kissing you?” Erland asked, a hair’s breadth away from his lips. 

 

Baldur dived in, not taking no for an answer. Sweeping up Erland’s lips, Baldur kissed him, savoring it as everything it was supposed to be and more. Slipping his tongue in, he traced Erland’s tongue, a seemingly intoxicated force awakening in his body. Baldur felt like he was being rekindled, a deep force inside of him finally waking up. 

 

He took over Erland, walking them towards the bed before plopping down and  wrapping his legs around his waist to straddle him, deepening their kiss. Erland reacted in mock surprise, wrapping his hands around Baldur’s waist.

 

They kissed for sometime, the erections of both men growing as they rubbed themselves together, seeking out the friction. 

 

Baldur was the first to break the kiss, moaning into the night. He bucked slowly against Erland again and again, reveling in this new found feeling. Sparks seemed to fly throughout his body, and his heart began to race, his mind overworking itself by thinking of what was to come. 

 

Growling possessively , Erland rolled them over, mouthing Baldur’s neck. He rubbed his erection against Baldur’s, moaning into his neck. “I’ve wanted to do this to you since I saw you walk through that door.” he groaned, biting at Baldur’s jugular. 

 

He cried out, moaning as Erland’s tongue lapped up at the place he had bitten. 

 

Continuing to kiss his neck, Erland slowly removed Baldur’s shirt and tunic, reveling in the pale skin lying below him. Smirking with lust, he bent down, suckling on Baldur’s right nipple and massaging the left. 

 

Baldur cried out again, holding Erland’s head in place. Erland lapped at Baldur’s nipple again and again, switching to the other when the right had become puffy. He continued this while grinding mercilessly against Baldur, refusing to go the speed Baldur begged him to. 

 

Wordlessly, he snaked his way down, leaving a small trail of kisses on Baldor’s torso. Pulling off Baldur’s pants, he gazed at the tent in his underwear, making his way back up to Baldur’s mouth before undoing the waistband of it to slowly stroke him. 

 

Baldur moaned, pressing into Erland’s minute strokes. Erland kissed his neck again, sucking at the spot he had bit him in earlier. 

 

Baldur pulled him closer, directing Erland’s mouth to his own. Their tongues danced for minutes, each man moaning into the other’s mouth in ecstasy. 

 

Breaking their kiss with a loud pop, Erland smiled down at Baldur, resembling a wolf who had just caught their prey. He tore off his own tunic, reaching across the bed to grab a small jar. “Now for the fun part!” he winked, slowly removing Baldur’s underwear. Flipping over, Baldur’s body seemed to move of its own accord, eager for what was to come. 

 

Erland snaked kisses down Baldur’s back, wrapping his arms around his torso. Giving his lower back one last final kiss, Erland parted Baldur’s ass quickly, spearing his tongue inside him before he could protest. 

 

Baldur whimpered, grabbing a pillow for support. Erland moved his tongue deeper and deeper inside of Baldur, stretching the rim of tight muscle surrounding it. He moved it back and forth, Baldur’s moans beginning to increase in intensity as he relaxed. He learned quickly to relish in this new found feeling, even moving his hips backwards to meet Erland’s thrusts with his tongue. 

 

When Erland’s tongue reached as far as it could go, he pulled out, giving Baldur’s rim one final lap. 

 

“Why did you stop?!” Baldur panted, turning around quickly. His pale cheeks were flushed red, his lips even more plump than before. 

 

Erland growled, taking Baldur’s lips in his own again. “Because I’m about to make you feel something even more amazing.” Baldur relaxed onto the pillow again, leaving himself open to whatever Erland was planning to do. “Raise your hips please.” Erland commanded, watching lecherously as Baldur raised his hips, resting on his knees and elbows. Grinning, Erland coated his fingers in the salve, slowly entering Baldur with one. 

 

Baldur keened, pushing back immediately. Erland’s tongue had already warmed him up, so this finger caused no pain whatsoever. 

 

Moaning, Erland pushed his finger in and out of Baldur, biting his lip as he watched Baldur fuck himself on it, wanton moans filling the room again. Adding in a second finger, Erland kissed Baldur’s lower back, hoping to relax him from the searing pain the stretch created. 

 

Ignoring the slight pain Baldur continued, moving backwards to meet Erland’s thrusts. After a moment, the burn went away, replaced with pleasure. Baldur continued moaning, pushing himself even farther on Erland’s fingers. 

 

“ _ More _ .” he moaned, looking back at Erland expectantly. Erland complied, pushing in a third finger, and moving forward to catch Baldur’s mouth with his own. 

 

Baldur ignored the stretch, beginning to relish in the mixture of pleasure and pain. Breaking the kiss, Baldur looked Erland in the eye, his pupils blown in pleasure. “Give me more Erland; More!” he commanded, flipping them over until he straddled Erland yet again. 

 

“No Baldur! You have to let me prepare you more!” Erland panted, grabbing Baldur’s thighs. 

 

“I am prepared enough; I will be fine. Come, enter me!” Baldur commanded, beginning to lower himself onto Erland cock. 

 

Erland grabbed at Baldur roughly, struggling to not come at the god’s eagerness. “No Baldur; let me at least coat myself. It will make it much easier for you, trust me.” 

 

Baldur relented, grabbing the salve and passing it to him begrudgingly. He licked his lips, watching Erland coat his dick with salve slowly, stroking it with care. He was bigger than Baldur expected, but that only increased his frenzy. “Hurry up!” 

 

“I’m going, I’m going!” placated Erland, slowly moving Baldur over himself. “Are you ready for this Ba-” “I am!” Baldur interrupted, beginning to lower himself over Erland’s cock slowly. 

 

The pain was a bit more than he expected, but he didn’t let it stop him; not now. “Take your time Baldur; you don’t want to tear yourself.”

 

Baldur groaned, but did as Erland asked; he wanted to walk the next day, and asking the healers to... _ heal _ him down there was a bit…. _ awkward.  _ Inch by inch, he lowered himself onto Erland’s cock, rising a bit when he needed to relieve the pressure, and going down again when he felt he could. Finally bottoming out, Baldur relaxed, getting used to this new sensation of feeling... _ full _ . It sated some deep, carnal desire to be filled this way, and he never wanted it to stop.  

 

Erland whistled, holding Baldur in place by his hips. “Wow. You actually bottomed out your first go around. You’re really something else, mate.” 

 

Baldur blushed, not sure how to take his sexual praise. “Don’t move for a bit; I need to get used to this.” 

 

Erland laughed, stretching upwards to kiss Baldur slowly. He shifted so that Baldur was in his lap, supported by his strong thighs. “Kissing for a bit should relax you some.” Erland smiled, kissing him again. 

 

Baldur hummed in agreement, taking Erland’s lips in his own. They kissed for some time, slowly shifting until Erland was on top of Baldur. Beginning to kiss his neck, Erland traced his previous bite mark with his tongue, making Baldur moan. 

 

Slowly, he began to make shallow thrusts into Baldur, moving his tongue back up to Baldur’s, marking this moment with slick, filthy kissing. The pain hadn’t subsided all the way, but Baldur was feeling well enough to take deeper thrusts.  He reached forward, pulling Erland’s waist closer to him. “I can take it a bit deeper now Erland... I think.” he flushed, looking deep into his eyes. 

 

Erland smiled, making his slow thrusts a bit deeper. He continued to make out with Baldur, stroking him softly. Baldur moaned into Erland’s mouth, shocked at this dual sensation he was now feeling. He didn’t know if he should push forward into Erland’s hand or push backward onto his cock, twitching as this dual sensation of pleasure took over his body.

 

Pushing Erland back, Baldur straddled him yet again, bouncing up and down on Erland’s cock, and using his torso for support. Erland thrusted upward, meeting Baldur’s downward thrusts. They groaned together, meeting in perfect harmony for a moment. Grabbing him around the waist, Erland bucked up into Baldur a bit faster, picking up the pace. Baldur slammed down, matching Erland’s pace second for second. “Don’t. Stop.” Baldur panted, using Erland’s shoulders for support. “I’m so close!” 

 

Erland kept on, not stopping, and seemingly going faster. His thrusts became crazier, more rapid, and less in tune as he reached his climax too. Accidentally changing the angle of his thrusts, Erland hit that bundle of nerve fibers inside Baldur, making him see stars. 

 

Baldur came, tightening around Erland’s dick, and causing him to come as well. Baldur collapsed, landing to the left side of the bed and falling off Erland’s dick quickly. He groaned, unhappy at the sudden shock of feeling empty. 

 

Semen spilled out of him soon after, ruining the sheets. Baldur looked down, uncaring. He could always pay to have the sheets replaced if need be. Panting, he looked to his right, watching Erland’s chest rise and fall quickly. They spent a few minutes catching their breath, not speaking.

 

After ten minutes of comfortable silence, Erland looked over to Baldur, smiling. “How was your first time, mate? Hope I wasn’t too rough on ya.” 

 

Baldur smiled too, rolling his eyes. “You were fine, everything was great. I really liked the experience actually.” 

 

Erland laughed, pumping his fist in mock victory. “I aim to please.” Baldur rolled his eyes again, stretching. “And please you did.”

 

Sitting up, Baldur turned, stretching his back. Erland rolled over, curious. “Where are you going, mate? We just finished, like 10 minutes ago, kid. You can’t walk yet!” 

 

Baldur stilled, turning towards him. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Ah...you can’t walk after your first time through the back door mate. It hurts too much, your legs are numb, and it just feels…awkward. It gets better though, and it shouldn’t hurt again the next time you have sex.”

 

Baldur groaned, covering his face and lying back down on the bed. “If I had known I wouldn’t be able to walk for some time after this, I would’ve just had you go harder.”  

 

“We can save it for our next go around kid.” Erland chuckled, ruffling his hair ludically before getting up off the bed. “Should I go get that goddess Freya for you? I don’t want you trapped up here, not being able to walk and all.” 

 

Baldur nodded, stretching again. “That’d be great actually. Unlike Thor and Hermod, I can’t fly.” 

 

Erland whistled, heading towards the door. “Flying. Imagine that. You don’t see that every day.” 

 

“Well I am a god after all.” Baldur called after him, chuckling at Erland’s response of “Yeah, a god I just fucked!”. Turning over to his stomach, Baldur relaxed, settling his face into the pillow. He would have to read up more on this, this “sex” thing. It seemed quite interesting, and if Baldur was correct, he now had the face, style, and power to attract anyone he wanted. This…this would be interesting.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any feedback if you have any- I'd love to hear it. Next chapter will focus on Loki and Thor, and it's about 15,000 words....so it will be my longest chapter yet. Please look forward to it.


	5. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki work on their friendship, Loki begins his healing, and Thor almost loses Loki; again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So this is the 5th chapter. It's my LONGEST one yet, and has many warnings. There is self-harm in this chapter, as well as attempted suicide, alcohol abuse, degrading words and conversation, as well as mild violence. Please keep this in mind.
> 
> Last edit was on 09/15/17

 

Loki blinked back at the harsh sunlight shining through his window, groaning deeply. He was back in his Aesir form for some odd reason, and in a room that mimicked the one he held at the castle. 

 

He groaned again, memories flooding back of last night. 

 

Thor was definitely not pleased with him. 

 

Rising, he looked around his room, taking bleary notice of the dozen or so maidservants and staff standing around the room. 

 

“Good morning Master Loki!” the head maid smiled at him, stepping forward. “We hope your rest was pleasant.” 

 

Loki nodded groggily, rubbing his eyes. “It...it was, thank you.” 

 

She nodded, satisfied. “Master Thor requests your presence at eleven o’clock, Prince Loki.”

 

**_What_ ** _? _

 

Loki blanched, minor annoyance rising in him.“Why is he requesting my presence today? What have I done now?” 

 

The maidservant chuckled, beckoning the other servants over to prepare Loki’s clothing for the day. “I believe you’ve done nothing Master Loki. Prince Thor would just like to begin your session of healing.” 

 

**_Healing?!_ ** “Already?! Do the events of yesterday not constitute as a session?” 

 

The maid shook her head, hiding back a smile. “Master Thor tells us that because of yesterday’s argument, you could sleep in for two hours. But starting next week, it’s eight o’clock in the morning again, every week.” 

 

Loki grabbed a pillow, groaning into it for the  _ longest _ . “Oh, why must Thor pester me so? Can’t he just see that I want to relax? That’s all I’m asking for, to relax! Why can’t he see that?” 

 

The maid chuckled again, a gentle look in her eye. “I believe that Master Thor just wants what’s best for you, Prince Loki. He would like to see you well again. And although he can be a bit... _ overbearing _ at times, he means well. I think we all know that once he puts his mind to something no one can change it, so it’s best if you rise and let us dress you now.” 

 

Loki groaned yet again, rising up wearily. The maid touched his hand, sternly looking him in the eye. “You may be yourself around us Prince Loki; we understand you are not Aesir. I am sure after a moment we would be completely used to your eyes and horns.” 

 

Loki sighed, shaking his head. “No, this, this country we’re in is too hot. Even with protective spells around me, I am uncomfortable in my Jötun state, and feel as though I might acquire heat stroke. No, I shall remain in this form for the time being.” 

 

The maid nodded her head, understanding. Whispering in another maid’s ear, she sent her off, turning back towards Loki. “Now, let’s get you dressed Master Loki! I’m thinking red this time, hm?” she smiled.

 

Loki allowed himself to be pushed on the great pedestal towards the right of the room, clearly uncomfortable. He would do as she asked though, and wear what she wanted, but only because she knew what she was doing. This lady held a special privilege; it’d do her well to never forget it.

 

* * *

 

Thor sat in the center of his garden, happily soaking up the sunshine. He wore a golden-white tunic and long, silk pants, with sandals upon his feet. His hair was free, not pushed back with gel and framing his face like usual. 

 

“Master Thor.” a young servant girl spoke, catching his attention. “Master Loki has told us that he will remain in his Aesir form for the time being. He says this country is too hot for him, and he will pass out if he remains in the sun.”

 

Thor frowned deeply, wondering how to placate this issue. He didn’t want Loki to live in his Aesir form for their entire stay, but he also didn’t want to give up this beautiful sunshine for a millennium. They  _ might _ have to compromise on the weather. 

 

“Thank you Sigyn; you may go.” Nodding, the servant girl ran off, presumably back to aid in Loki’s dressing.

 

The issue of the heat bothering him concerned Thor, and he wondered if Loki might help him make this place cold enough to be comfortable in his Jötun form, once a year. 

 

Smiling, he looked up, noticing Loki walking towards him. He was dressed in a red and gold tunic, with matching silk pants and earrings. His hair had been combed down so that it framed his face and shoulders, and he looked very angry- in an adorable sort of way. 

 

“You look adorable!” Thor gushed, waving his hand. “I  _ must  _ dress you like this more often!” 

 

Loki simmered, rolling his eyes. “ Oh shut up! I only look like this because the maidservant dressed me in this. I like how she dresses me.” Thor smiled. “You mean Oili?”

 

Loki frowned. “Is that the woman’s name? Norns bless her  _ soul _ , that name is so odd. Aesir name their children the  _ queerest  _ things.”

 

“What do you mean our children have odd names? Explain.” laughed Thor, relaxing onto the grass. “The Jötun names aren’t much better.” 

 

“Of course they are!” Loki fumed, turning towards Thor. “They’re beautiful, lyrical even, and every Jötun name can be rhymed with a word in song. It’s a perfect language.” 

 

Thor smiled, patting Loki’s shoulder. “Whatever you choose to believe Loki.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Loki attempted to relax on the grass, never feeling truly comfortable with this… Aesir plant. “You do know that my people value the creative arts, right Thor?” 

 

Thor shook his head no, relaxing back onto the ground and closing his eyes. “What do you mean? Like singing or performing?” 

 

“Yes! Exactly like that!” Loki smiled, rising forward. “Every millennium we all gather in central, performing our various talents. Some sing, some dance, some perform or recite poetry, or draw, or sculpt, or create, or announce the creation of a new child or bond. Oh, it is the most beautiful thing.” sighed Loki, wistfully looking off into the distance. “I would love to show you this festival sometime.” 

 

Thor chuckled, resting his arms behind his head. “I would love to go. I don’t care much for the arts or various cultures, but if it means spending time with you and seeing you perform, I’d go.” 

 

Loki froze, a faint blush creeping across his nose and cheeks. “You’d...you’d go with me?” 

 

“Of course I’d go!” Thor rumbled, cracking one eye open at Loki. “It’s my goal to become closer to you during our stay here. I know you are kind on the inside Loki, and have covered that kindness because of hurt.” 

 

Loki smiled sadly, a somber mood filling him. “Aye...I was once kind...Long ago.” 

 

He looked over at Thor, twirling a blade of grass between his fingers. “Maybe I should sing for you one of these days. I cannot recall the last time I’ve used my voice for song”

 

Thor smiled softly to himself, proud that Loki was working on initiating a relationship. They had made much progress in these few weeks they spent together. 

 

“I was telling... _ Oili _ ...that I’m unable to be in my Jötun form until we leave here.” Loki stated, looking to Thor nervously. Was the god still angry with him?

 

Thor hummed, replying. “I actually have a way around that.” “You do?” “I do. Together, using our combined powers, I am sure that we could make it snow here for a year. So, I believe every year we could alternate, having one year of cold, and one year of heat.” 

 

Loki thought to himself for a bit, finally relaxing. “I...that sounds like a  _ splendid _ idea Thor! I’m quite shocked you thought of it actually.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes, flipping onto his stomach. “I’m a bit hurt Loki.” he laughed, pretending to cry. “I would think you had a higher opinion of me.” 

 

Loki chuckled, cracking his joints to relax further. “Oh hush. I don’t  _ hate _ you Thor.” 

 

“Oh! Oh! He likes me! Did you hear that everyone? The frost giant likes me!” Thor announced, pretending to be shocked.

 

“You’re so obnoxious.” Loki laughed, swatting his shoulder. “Don’t push it.” 

 

Thor hummed in reply, closing his eyes. He wanted to enjoy this beautiful day in his kingdom, for a year would go by quickly. He and Loki relaxed in the sun, Thor summoning a miniature storm cloud that snowed down only on Loki. 

 

They sat here for the whole day, soaking up the sun and talking. Loki didn’t remember anything significant that day, but he and Thor made grounds in their relationship, each learning more about the other. 

 

They spent many of their days like this actually, weeks and then months going by in the blink of an eye. Every week, Thor and Loki spent 24 hours together in a random part of Thor’s home, initiating friendship. Loki learned very quickly that Thor was a private person, but as the weeks and then months went on, Thor opened himself up, growing very comfortable with Loki. 

 

They weren’t as close as he and Sif were, but they were getting there. Thor learned through the years that Loki was a very damaged person, and his front of being a strong, independent man was just that; a front. Loki was like a broken child on the inside, one who had to be taught how to love and care again. Loki was fragile yes, but talking to him was like walking into a minefield. 

 

One such instance of this occurred on a hot summer day, a few decades after their arrival. They had gotten into a stupid argument over whether or not Loki had the right to fire a certain chef, and Thor was livid.

 

It had been his  _ favorite  _ chef, and Loki had fired him because the chef had tried to poison him. It wasn’t a dangerous toxin of course, for his Jötun blood would’ve filtered it out, but it was the very  _ act _ of being poisoned that made the Jötun angry. 

 

“I am a PRINCE Thor! A  _ prince _ ! And you’re angry with me because I fired a  _ xenophobic _ chef? How could you? You’re supposed to be my _ friend!  _ I thought you CARED about me! _ ”  _

 

“I AM your friend, Loki!” shouted Thor, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “But did you even  _ think  _ to alert me before firing my  _ only _ chef? Who is supposed to cook tonight? I know  _ nothing _ about the skill, and I’m sure you’re in the same boat as I. The  _ least _ you could’ve done was let me know beforehand so that I could find a new chef.” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor, over  _ him _ and the moment. “I can’t Thor; I’m going to bed. I’ve exceeded my tolerance of you for the day.” 

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s arm quickly, turning him around. “Loki, no! You are not going to bed!” 

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock,  _ baffled _ that Thor assumed Loki would listen to  _ anything _ he was ordered to do. “What do you  _ mean _ I can’t go to bed?” he spat, yanking his arm from Thor’s grasp. “I am thousands of years older than you. You will  **not** command me like a child.” 

 

He crossed his arms, sneering. “I am  _ not _ one of your little playthings Thor; you will not command me so.”

 

Thor frowned, walking towards Loki in an attempt to use his height as intimidation. “This is my home Loki. I will do and say as I please. When we are in your castle, you may do the same.” 

 

“ _ You’re  _ castle?!” Loki screeched, green eyes momentarily flashing red. “What do you  _ mean _ this is  _ your _ castle? No Thor, for the time being this is  _ our  _ castle. You told me this on the first day, and I am holding you to your word. So no, I have just as much of a right to fire whomever I please for the time being, just like  _ you _ .”

 

He looked Thor up and down in disgust, rolling his eyes. “Do you _really_ believe that your stature is enough to intimidate me? I'm a _Jötun_ for Norns sake! Do you really believe that I’d be scared of a petite being like yourself? Now move; get out of my sight.”

 

Thor growled, punching his fist into the wall next to Loki’s head. “Oili!” he roared, waiting for the head maidservant to enter the hall. “Yes, Master Thor?” she huffed, glaring at the hole in the wall vehemently. “Do you know if any of the workers can cook? _Loki_ fired our chef before consulting me, so I don’t know who is going to make dinner.” 

 

Oili sighed, nodding her head. “I can make dinner Thor; I know how to cook.” She walked towards Loki, gentle concern in her eye. “Though, I am a bit curious...why did you fire Edmund, Master Loki? Did he try and harm you?” 

 

Loki huffed angrily, sitting down on a couch in the hall. “He  _ poisoned _ me!” 

 

“He  _ poisoned _ you!? ” she balked, rushing towards Loki. “Are you alright? Are you ill? What was the poison? Tell me, so that I might heal you at once.”

 

Loki took her hand from his face calmly, feeling pleased with her show of affection. “I am fine Oili; my blood is strong.”

 

He frowned, glaring at Thor. “Though, he told me afterwards that Gefjun wouldn’t pay him any attention while I was here, and that I had to go because, and I quote, “Gefjun won’t touch me if a dirty Jötun is lying around. That’s all she fucks anyway.” end quote. I was quite appalled by what he said and did, and fired him immediately.” 

 

He looked down at his nails, rolling his eyes. “He’s lucky I didn’t kill him in the process.”

 

Thor and Oili froze, both looking at each other warily. “Did...Loki, did you say Gefjun?” 

 

Loki nodded, confused. “Yes, I did. Why is this name registering alarm?” He paused, staring at Thor darkly. “Is Gefjun  _ here _ Thor?”

 

Oili’s face blanched quickly, and she sat down on the couch, clutching her heart. She raised her voice, calling for her daughter. “Sigyn! Sigyn! Come here my child!” 

 

Loki arched an eyebrow at Thor, his previous anger and confusion only increasing. Thor shook his head quietly, motioning instead for him to rise. Wearily, Loki did as he asked, crossing his arms impatiently. 

 

A tall girl of 5’10 ran down the stairs, looking no older than 16. Her face was angled oddly, and she had the most unique facial features. In fact…her physical features mirrored that of a Jötun almost, though they seemed to be muddled by Aesir genetics...

 

Loki froze, turning towards Thor in shock. The room began to fill with a slight chill, and a deceivingly calm wind blew through its main hall. “What is going on here, Odinson?” 

 

His eyes began to return to red, his Aesir form slowly shifting back to his original. He walked slowly towards the child, examining her with cold eyes. “Tell me now; I am angry.” 

 

Sigyn looked to her mother hurriedly, tears in her eyes. “Please do not harm my child Master Loki; allow us to explain.” Oili replied instead, walking towards the pair slowly.

 

Thor summoned his hammer immediately, tossing it between his hands back and forth. He said no words, for his silence was enough. 

 

Loki withdrew his hand from the child’s face slowly, refusing to detach his gaze. Silently he turned, his cape billowing around him. He remained silent, allowing Oili and her child to lead the way. 

 

Thor stood in between them, keeping a watchful eye on Loki. There was no telling what the frost giant was planning to do, especially because he was ruler over his kind. 

 

Sigyn and her mother led the pair to a secluded room, the both of them using a spell to prevent anyone else from entering or hearing what was said. Finally pausing she looked towards Loki, tears in her eyes. 

 

“I...I am sorry Master Loki for not disclosing you to this matter earlier.” She cried horribly, holding onto her daughter. “I know you are the crown prince of Jötunheim, and I worried what your reaction would be.” She looked Loki in the eyes, begging,  _ begging _ him to not kill her daughter. 

 

Loki frowned deeply, stepping towards Sigyn. “Remove your guise child. Show me your true form.” 

 

Sigyn nodded fearfully, her hands shaking as she moved them to perform the spell. Instantly her skin darkened, turning a light shade of blue.

 

Small horns sprouted from her head, black in their color. Her eyes remained the color that they were; the sclera remaining white and the iris’ a chilling yellow.  Black talons sprouted from her nail bed, and very faint etchings appeared on her skin, almost invisible. She turned, looking at Loki in fear.

 

Loki examined this child closely, holding and poking various parts of her body in mild contempt. He angled his face towards Oili, narrowing his eyes. “Your daughter is a halfling?” 

 

Oili nodded quickly, wanting to approach her daughter but knowing she couldn’t.

 

“You  _ mated _ with a Jötun, knowing full well our policies and feelings about mixed breeds?” 

 

Oili nodded again, a single tear escaping her eye. “Yes my Lord, yes.”

 

After the union of Bestla and Borr, and the defeat of Ymir because of her betrayal to their kind, the Jötnar had decided that they would never allow a mixed union between the Aesir and the Jötnar again. Reaching back eons, this rule was an integral part of Jötnar society. Any unions that were discovered between a Jötun and an Aesir were met with bitter revulsion. 

 

The participating Jötnar were often killed, their children following the same fate as their parent. The Jötnar took these unions as a sign of treason, and did not take kindly to the law being broken. The Aesir were allowed to do nothing, for they could not interfere on this part of Jötnar law without beginning a war. They could only watch in mild discontent, understanding that the life of one was not worth the life of many.

 

Of course, Thor knew nothing of this legislation’s innerworkings. His father had only told him that the Aesir and the Jötnar used to battle for ages, neither side willing to give in. On the day they signed the peace treaty, Jötnar declared that from there after none of the Aesir were allowed to mix with their kind. 

 

Reaching up a sharpened talon towards Sigyn, Loki paused at her neck. “You do understand what this means Gefjun, don’t you?” Loki asked, using Oili’s true name. Gefjun nodded quickly, beginning to cry heavily. 

 

“Please do not kill my child Master Loki!” she sobbed, collapsing on the floor. “I have already lost two sons because of this!” She reached out forlornly, wanting to touch her daughter’s hand for the last time. “Please!”

 

Loki sighed, walking towards Gefjun solemnly. He touched her head, beckoning her to rise up. 

 

“Go Gefjun; go. Hug your daughter and love her, for she may keep her life.” Loki smiled sadly at her, a single tear escaping his eye. “My daughter is a halfling as well.”

 

Gefjun and Sigyn sobbed, running towards each other quickly. They collapsed on the ground together in each other’s embrace, refusing to part again. 

 

Loki looked upon their union in mild jealousy, wishing that he could’ve had a similar relationship with his daughter. He couldn’t remember much of her, but the parts he remembered he missed very much. Wiping away the tear he looked to Thor, who had appeared at his side to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I took in Gefjun and her child when they were very young.” Thor answered, watching the pair. “With father’s permission, Gefjun has been given Idunn’s apples every millennium. This was done so that she could raise her child, since the average lifespan of a mortal Aesir is 7,000.”

 

He looked at Loki, an unreadable gaze in his eye. “We referred to her as “Oili” while you were here so that her identity and the identity of her child would be protected. She lives here, serving me. I’ve made it so that this is a place of asylum for her. I care for them deeply, and I ask that you treat them with kindness... I know half-breeds are not valued in your society, but  _ please _ Loki, care for them as I care for you.” 

 

Loki looked to Sigyn’s face, feeling overwhelming pity. “I wouldn’t dare harm a hair on her head Thor. I now...have a soft spot for Jötnar that are different; it is not their fault. 

 

“I care for Gefjun deeply, and wouldn’t dream of hurting her. No Thor, I will care for and protect Gefjun and Sigyn. As crown prince of Jötunheim, I declare that they are under my protection. Anyone who harms them will harm me by extension.”

 

He turned his eyes to Gefjun, raising his voice. “I will protect you Sigyn and Gefjun. Thank you for telling me your secret.” 

 

Gefjun tackled Loki into a loving embrace, crying onto his tunics. “Thank you my Lord!” she wept, refusing to let go. Loki awkwardly patted her shoulder, unaware of how to comfort her; he wasn’t good at comforting others. 

 

Sigyn stood silently by her mother, unsure of what to do. She still felt uncomfortable around Loki, and was already a shy girl at heart. 

 

Thor took it upon himself to guide the procession along, clapping his hands together loudly. “Great work everyone! Now that this has been decided amongst the three of you, let us eat; I am starving.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor, angry that this serious moment was being interrupted. This was a touching moment, one that had meant a lot to him, and he had  _ finally _ made a gracious decision as a prince, feeling very proud of himself.

 

He just couldn’t understand why Thor was so  _ selfish _ ! Not a day went by without Thor overriding any instructions that Loki gave him, angering him so. Loki kept his anger to himself though, choosing instead to talk about it during dinner. No conversation was worth fighting a hungry Thor. 

 

* * *

 

Watching the steaming meal be served graciously, Loki simmered. He watched as Thor stuffed his face full of various meats and breads, swallowing mug after mug of mead. He glared quietly, silently eating his cold meal. 

 

Finally, Thor noticed Loki wasn’t talking, looking up curiously. “What is wrong Loki?” he asked, exasperated with the entire ordeal. “Are you still upset about earlier? Loki, I have forgiven you; it’s okay.” He went back to eating his meal, laughing loudly. “Don’t worry over it; I am not angry.”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open, his temple throbbing in annoyance.  _ For-  _ **_Forgiven_ ** _?! The  _ **_NERVE_ ** _ of this fucking oaf!  _ “What do you  _ mean _ you have forgiven me, Thor?” Loki spat, his eyes narrowing in anger. 

 

Thor swallowed, putting down his mug. “I mean what I say, Jötun. I am not angry, for I have forgiven you.” 

 

“I did nothing wrong!” barked Loki, slamming his fist on the table. “You’re so selfish Thor! You only think about yourself, and what  _ you _ want to do. What about me?! Don’t I deserve an opinion?”

 

Thor stilled, looking at Loki seriously. “What have I done now Loki?” 

 

“See! That’s what it is Thor! That’s what I’m talking about! I  _ knew _ you didn’t care about me!” 

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock, arms grappling his chair. “What do you  _ mean _ I don’t care for you Loki?! Of COURSE I care about you! Look at me! I’m in MY home, taking care of you, making sure you’re healed. Loki I’ve done EVERYTHING for you! How  _ dare _ you tell me that I don't care for you?!”

 

“I mean what I say Thor! You don’t care! I am  _ sick _ and tired of you taking over, thinking your opinion is worth more than mine. You never ask me if I’m fine doing something, or going somewhere, or experiencing something. It’s always “Thor this” and “Thor that” and I am SICK of it! Sick of it! I am  _ not  _ a child Thor; I am older than you! My opinion matters Thor, whether you like it or not!”

 

**_What_ ** _? _ “Loki what do you mean I place my opinion above your own? Name one instance where I’ve done this. And how does this concern whether or not I care for you? Loki you’re not making any sense.”

 

Loki rose, stalking over to Thor. “You did it today! We were having a  _ touching _ moment, all three of us, and you ruined it!!! It was so beautiful, and for the first time in a long time I felt  _ happy! _ And you ruined it!”

 

“How did I ruin it?” Thor questioned, roughly rising from his chair to meet Loki in the center of the room. “I merely asked for her to make dinner!” 

 

“And that’s the fucking problem!” exploded Loki, pointing a finger harshly in Thor’s chest. “You’re so fucking  _ insensitive _ , and I can’t  _ stand _ it Thor! That was so rude and disrespectful of you! How could you?”

 

“Loki, I  _ merely _ asked a servant for dinner!” Thor shouted, rolling his eyes.  _ Why is Loki trying to start an argument now? _ “How am I being disrespectful?”

 

“You  _ literally _ got angry over me firing the chef. You didn’t care that I was poisoned, you didn’t care that I had been wronged because of my race, you only cared that no one was here to make you food. I can’t  _ stand _ it Thor! You’re so fucking selfish!” 

 

Thor broke, picking up a knife to throw at the wall in anger. “How dare you? How  _ dare _ you call me selfish? I am not selfish! I am self-centered yes, but not selfish. 

 

“You have to give me  _ time _ Loki! I’ve spent my entire life only having to care about myself, and now I have to worry about you. It will take me awhile to adjust to things I’m unused to.”

 

Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Oh so I’m a burden now aren’t I? You  _ fucking  _ liar,  Thor! I trusted you! You can’t keep doing this to me, saying you care and that I’m your “brother” and then telling me I’m a burden in the same breath. I can’t stand it!” he yelled, a steaming tear rolling down his face. 

 

Thor frowned, walking towards Loki. “Loki...I do care.” 

 

“You don’t care Thor!” Loki spat, eyes now red. He slowly began to transform back into his Jötun form, unwilling to be an Aesir at the moment. “Loki-” Thor frowned, reaching out towards him. 

 

“No! Don’t touch me!” Loki screamed, holding back his tears. “Don’t touch me!” 

 

A pang of guilt ran through Thor as he finally realized the effect his words had on Loki. Loki was... _ special _ , and Thor couldn’t speak carelessly around him. Loki took everything to heart. “Loki...please let me care for you. I’m not going to hurt you…” 

 

“No!” Loki shouted, eyes wide in panic. “No one can Thor! No one can!” 

 

Thor bit his lip, debating if he should do what his instincts were telling him. He felt like Loki was going to go teleport to some unknown location or try and harm himself if Thor didn’t latch on quickly, so that was his plan. 

 

He jumped, tackling Loki to the ground roughly.

 

“Let me go, Thor!” Loki cried, hitting him furiously. Thor ignored him, grabbing his wrists, “No Loki! I’m not letting you go until you understand that I care for you! I will stay here all night if I have to.”

 

“What if I don’t want to understand Thor!” Loki screamed, throwing Thor off him and against the wall. Thor rose up in anger, tackling Loki against the ground  again. 

 

“You don’t have a choice Loki! I’m not letting you go!” he yelled, trying to get this  _ simple _ fact through the Jötun’s thick skull. 

 

“I don’t want you to try and understand me Thor!” Loki cried, kicking and punching at Thor. Thor held on, only pressing Loki tighter against the ground. He was not letting go.

 

“Let me go!!!” Loki roared, the entire room shaking and covering in ice with each pound of his fists. “Let me go!!!” he cried, attempting to stab at Thor’s skin with his talons, tear off his cape, his armor, anything  _ to just get him off _ . 

 

Thor didn't give in though, refusing to let the Jötun harm him in anyway. Loki froze the entire room, screaming and yelling, thrashing about as if he were about to lose his life. 

 

“I don’t want you to understand!!! Why do you want to understand?!  _ Nobody _ understands!!!” he sobbed, bringing his hands to his face in defeat. “No one understands Thor.” he wept, steaming tears enveloping the space between he and Thor. 

 

Thor grabbed him, pulling him into a rough embrace.

 

“No one understands. Why are you trying to break through the barrier Thor?” wept Loki, his entire body shaking uncontrollably from his sobs. 

 

“Why do you have to care so  _ much _ ? Why can’t you just  _ leave _ me like the others did?” he bawled, beginning to hit Thor again. “Why can’t you just  _ go _ and leave me alone like the others? No one has ever cared before, so why are you trying to?” he wailed, finally letting out all of the emotion that he’d been keeping locked inside of him all these years. 

 

He couldn’t understand it; it was like some vault inside of him had finally opened up, seemingly without his permission. He was too overcome with emotion to think harder on it though, choosing instead to just let it out and cry. So that’s what he did. 

 

He sobbed, complaining of how it irked him when Thor kept trying to make his way into his heart where he wasn’t wanted. 

 

He cried, for he was frustrated that he couldn’t escape Thor’s grasp. 

 

And he wept, for he was scared of not being able to survive if Thor’s friendship ended like the others. What was a hammer worth to him when he was dead inside?

 

“Why must you try so hard Thor?” he cried, his furious punches now weak jabs. “Why must you care? I’m nothing special; why do I matter?” 

 

Thor rose up, still sitting on Loki’s waist to pin him down. “You are my brother now Loki.” he declared, a harsh yet comforting look in his eye. “I am not letting you go.” 

 

“But why?!” wailed Loki, extremely out of character. Thor kept his shock to himself, remembering that this was an extremely vulnerable moment for Loki that might not happen again. He couldn’t afford to ruin this chance.

 

“Because I  _ care _ about you, Loki! The Norns gave me all of your pain when I first entered your mind a few decades ago. When we were trapped, trapped in madness, all of your pain, all of your suffering, it went to me. I felt  _ all _ of it Loki, and I couldn’t handle it; it was too much. I  _ need _ to help you in order to help myself.” he explained, hoping that his explanation would be enough to placate Loki. 

 

“So...this is all about you, isn’t it?” Loki laughed bitterly to himself. 

 

“What? Loki no-” 

 

“I should’ve known from the start that this was all about you.” Loki stated, a fierce gale wind beginning to fill the room. 

 

“Loki n-” 

 

“I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE LIKE THE OTHERS!” Loki screamed, flinging ice daggers at Thor’s back and causing him to bleed. “You’re just like the others!” he barked, attempting to throw Thor off him with renewed vigor. 

 

“Loki that’s no-”

 

“I could  _ never _ trust you! You lied to me! You hurt me! Get off me Thor!” he howled, banging Thor’s shoulders with all of his strength. 

 

_ What can I do to calm Loki down?! I did not mean for my words to come across in that way.  _

 

Loki’s screaming hysterics filled the room, more beastly than Jötun. 

 

“Loki!!!” Thor shouted, shaking the Jötun beneath him in an effort to calm him down. 

 

He groaned when it didn’t work, doing the only thing he knew how to do in this situation; he slapped him. 

 

Hard. 

 

The slap reverberated across the room, the ice only increasing its echo. Loki stopped the gale force winds, ice daggers falling to the floor. He slowly turned his head towards Thor, eyes dead. 

 

Tears spilled from his eyes, not evaporating due to the cold room. “You slapped me.” he stated, not quite himself. “You...you slapped me.” “Loki, I-” “YOU SLAPPED ME” Loki screamed, breaking out in a fit of hysterics. 

 

Thor was  _ so _ confused. “Loki, I-” 

 

“He slapped me!!!” Loki laughed, shouting to all and to none. “I’m not worth living for!” he laughed, his tears and occasional sobs racking through his body. _ “ _ Everything I knew was a lie!!!” 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Thor groaned inwardly, thinking of the Norns.  _ What had they told me to do the last time Loki got like this? _

 

He suddenly remembered, picking up Loki and walking to the other side of the room, falling to the floor. He cradled Loki in between his legs, facing him, and wrapped his arms around his torso, supporting him. He rested his chin upon Loki’s head, careful to avoid his horns. 

 

“You slapped me.” Loki cried, repeating this same phrase over and over again like a broken record. 

 

“Shhhh, Shhhh” Thor whispered, rubbing circles onto Loki’s back to comfort him. It was working some, but it wasn’t enough. “I know Loki, I was stupid.” he murmured, beginning to massage his scalp. The Norns had told him it would help calm Loki down. 

 

“You’re just like Angrboða!” Loki bawled, sobbing into Thor’s skin. “You were so stupid! You hit me! You swore to never hurt me, yet you did!” Thor pulled him closer, refusing to let him go. 

 

“You broke my heart Thor.” he whispered, sobbing into his neck again. 

 

“How did I break your heart Loki?” he asked, massaging Loki’s back again. 

 

“You lied to me.” 

 

“How did I lie to you?” he urged, walking Loki through this moment mentally. 

 

“You...you  _ lied  _ to me! You told me that you cared, but this was only about yourself and not me!” he sobbed, irritating Thor’s skin with his tears. 

 

“How did you come to that conclusion Loki?” Thor murmured, trying to be as understanding as possible. He wanted Loki to get these emotions and feelings  _ out _ .

 

“You...you said the Norns let you feel my pain Thor! And that you couldn’t handle it, so you brought me here so that it would stop!” he cried, beginning to hyperventilate. 

 

Thor shushed him gently, over and over again, trying to calm Loki’s breathing. “I didn’t mean it that way Loki.” he whispered, pulling Loki close. 

 

“Yes you did!” Loki sniffed, finally falling limp in Thor’s embrace. “No one’s ever wanted me before Thor; not even my parents.” 

 

Thor sighed deeply, pulling Loki close. “I want you.” 

 

Loki’s sobs only increased, he and Thor shaking from Loki’s wracking. “You  _ don’t _ want me Thor! That’s pity. I don’t need pity! I just want to be healed.” 

 

Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, humming softly. “And I will heal you Loki. I will heal you. And after we heal you, we will travel the realms, relaxing and learning and growing closer. I will take you wherever you want to go, and allow you to experience whatever you want to experience Loki. I’m not letting you go.” 

 

Loki only cried into Thor’s arm, irritating it further. 

 

He felt so  _ broken _ inside. All he could do was cry, cry for the years of pain, cry for the years of abuse, and cry for the dreams that were never to come true. 

 

He cried, because for the first time in his life, he was reaching out for help. He was trusting, and hoping,  _ hoping _ that he was making the right choice. For the first time in his life, Loki stepped out over that ledge, unsure if someone was there to catch him. 

 

He closed his eyes, falling into the perceived darkness.

 

* * *

 

He awoke the next morning on the dining room floor, stuck in Thor’s arms. The thunder god was knocked out next to him, lying in a shallow pool of water. 

 

_ Oh right...I covered the room in ice last night... _

 

He closed his eyes, relaxing back into Thor’s embrace. He was unwilling to believe that he had confessed his true feelings to Thor, and that Thor had accepted him.

 

He was even more shocked that he didn’t feel as broken as he expected. He felt…. _ glued together _ , if that made any sense. He didn’t feel completely whole, yet he didn’t feel broken either. 

 

An even more shocking development was how close he felt to Thor. It seemed that their relationship had done a complete 180 degrees overnight, and Loki didn’t know how to handle it. He  _ hated _ physical contact, yet....he was allowing Thor to hug him. He felt...a bond of trust, and didn’t quite know what to do with it. 

 

Summoning seidr he decided to fix the entire room, making it as it was before. He healed all of Thor’s injuries one by one, mending the tears in his clothing. 

 

Finally Loki healed himself, slowly twisting to untangle himself from Thor before returning to his Aesir form. He sat cross-legged at Thor’s scalp, looking down at the sleeping thunder god. Thor had really done a lot for him in these past few decades. Of course Loki had made sacrifices, but so had Thor. As hard as it was, he knew that he needed to accept the fact that a being in this universe actually cared for him. 

 

He poked Thor’s forehead, unsure of how to correctly wake him after all they’d been through. “Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor.” he droned, repeating it again and again until Thor began to stir. 

 

“Five more minutes Loki…” he mumbled, rolling over into his lap. Loki squeaked, too shocked to move away. Thor grabbed Loki’s upper thigh with his broad hand, snuggling closer. Loki’s heart rate quickened, displeasure spreading through his body. 

 

_ Oh. My. Norns. What is he  _ **_doing_ ** _?! _

 

Thor frowned, squeezing Loki’s thigh again.  _ What? Why does my pillow feel odd? And, why is the bed so  _ **_cold_ ** _?  _ He patted Loki’s thigh one last time, shock running through him.

 

“Oh my Norns!” he breathed, quickly rising. “Loki, oh my, I am SO sorry! I am so sorry! I did  **not** know that was your thigh! Oh I am so sorry!” 

 

Loki nodded blankly, drawing up his knees into his chest. He frowned, fighting an internal battle with himself. “Thor…” he began, looking at a random corner in the dining room. “I would like to apologize for not taking you seriously last night. I understand that you’ve just woken up, but I’m probably never going to say this again, so please listen.

 

“I appreciate what you have done for me, and I appreciate the fact that you’ve been there for me for everything. I...I trust you now, so please do not break that. Thank you.”

 

Thor blinked twice, stunned. Did...Did Loki just  _ apologize  _ to him?  _ Him? _ He nodded briskly, still tired from last night. “Thank you for letting me into your heart Loki; it means more to me than you will ever know.” 

 

Loki nodded, unwilling to rise from the floor. “I am tired. I am weak; I would like to rest. What of you Thor? How will you spend your day?” “I will spend it in my room, for I am tired as well.” Loki nodded briskly, using seidr to dress himself in nightclothes. “Sleep well Thor; thank you.” he whispered, teleporting to his room. 

 

Thor rose as well, choosing instead to float to his room. On days when he was so tired he couldn’t walk, Thor gave in to flying or floating wherever he wanted to go. Today was one of those days.

 

* * *

 

After their rambunctious night together, Thor and Loki kept to themselves, each feeling a bit awkward about what had occurred. Over the next few weeks he and Loki slowly made their way back to each other, getting to the point where they could spend days in each other's presence, not speaking and perfectly fine with it. 

 

Even though Thor never knew which conversation would cause Loki to relapse, he never bemoaned his fate, for he was truly beginning to care for Loki as he would his own brother. 

 

Every time Loki would cry, Thor was there, calming him down, walking him through whatever memory he had remembered that day. And every time Loki broke, Thor was there, fighting through Loki’s memories with him. 

 

He was there every time Loki went mad, often spending days or weeks inside Loki’s mind until the Norns set him free. The years spent in Thor’s castle sped by, the both of them continuing to grow closer. When they weren’t together, Loki often spent his time in Thor’s library writing about his culture. He made a crash course in Jötun language and culture for Thor, as the thunder god seemed to take a liking to it. 

 

On the years where it was Loki’s turn to experience cold weather, he would spend his days outside, running and relaxing in the snow like a young child. It was out of character Loki knew, but he didn’t care. He felt as if he were in his own Utopia, not having to care or think about anything in the universe. His only job was to focus on his healing, and he felt ecstatic.

 

The maid Gefjun became an important presence in Loki’s life as well, resembling a strong mother figure. She was tough, unrelenting, and always took special care of Loki after one of his fits. She didn’t find him ugly or repulsive in his Jötun form, instead styling headdresses and jewelry for him to adorn his horns with. She gave him special rings that were large enough to go on his hands, since the bones of Jötnar were thicker and denser than the bones of an Aesir. 

 

The maids and servants of Thor’s palace were very understanding and accommodating, donning scarves and fur coats during the years that Loki covered the palace and sky in ice and snow. They didn’t balk when he walked around barefoot in the snow, or when he looked at them, eyes red. They just nodded their heads, doing whatever he asked them to do, and comforting him when he couldn’t. 

 

Of course, these years did not go by without more incidents like the first few nights. Every time Loki had managed to piss Thor off immensely, Thor would fly off to Midgard, killing millions or destroying parts of the Earth in anger. Loki would destroy parts of the palace or desecrate the surrounding land, refusing to apologize. These deadly events could go on for weeks at a time, neither party wanting to give in and apologize. It always ended with Thor telling Loki to go back home, Loki crying and begging Thor to change his mind, Thor going off to kill millions in anger, and then Loki fixing the house as a peace offering. 

 

It was unhealthy yes, but it was to be expected when decades went by with each other having only the maids and themselves to talk to. Sometimes Loki would start arguments just to see how far he could piss Thor off. He wanted to figure out how far he could go with the god, so that in the future he knew how far he could press his buttons without getting hurt; it was a sick pleasure of his. 

 

Still, Loki found it fun, making Thor mad. He thought that Thor had figured out what he was doing though when he began to anger earlier and earlier in their conversations, often causing the entire area to storm for days after such arrangements. And before they knew it, a century had gone by. 

 

* * *

 

The night of their 100th year at Thor’s palace found them in Thor’s garden, cooled by the midnight moon. Neither of them spoke, but that was okay; they were fine with that. Instead they drank wine, Loki smoking some odd plant he had summoned from his realm, and Thor reclined in his chair. 

 

After an hour of sitting like this Thor spoke, looking to the moon. “May I tell you something?”

 

Loki gave a noncommittal noise, taking a drag from the plant. 

 

“I always believed, in some small part of me, that the Norns lived on the moon.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. “I would spend the decades of my childhood staring out the window at night, wondering, and then  _ hoping _ , that they were staring back.”

 

Loki closed his eyes at the memory, giving a soft smile. “They actually live on the sun, in a special dimension of sorts.” 

 

Thor was shocked! “They live on the sun, Loki? The Norns?” 

 

Loki laughed, looking to the night sky. “Yes Thor, they “live” on the sun.” 

 

Thor widened his eyes, drink in his hand forgotten. The Norns  _ actually _ resided somewhere, somewhere he saw each and every day. “How do they survive?! Do they not shrivel up and die?” 

 

“No Thor; they’re spiritual beings, or entities if you will. And although they reside on the sun, they don’t always stay there. They travel from realm to realm, making sure things are going the way they’re supposed to, and fixing them if they aren’t. When I was with them I resided on the moon actually, due to its coldness. It was very relaxing; I wish I could take you there.” 

 

Thor was stunned. “Loki. To the  _ moon _ ?” he asked, incredulous. “Yes Thor, to the moon. Although, I said  _ wish _ , for I can’t.” 

 

Thor frowned, unhappy. “Why can’t I? I actually was excited to make a trip there…” 

 

Loki sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance.  _ Why was Thor always so  _ **_stupid_ ** _!?  _ “Thor. The moon is cold. You would die.” 

 

“Your planet is cold too, and I’ve survived being there for a few hours without proper clothing.” he argued.

 

“Thor,” Loki sighed, taking another drag from the plant. “My planet is cold yes, but the moon is completely different. No amount of spells could protect you from its fury.” Loki decided he would lie here a bit about the spell; nothing would deter Thor unless he did this.

 

“Upon reaching its surface, you would suffocate, for it is void of all oxygen. If you managed to survive that, your skin would freeze instantly, for your blood does not carry the same components in it that mine does. My spells cannot defend you against that. The only ones who are powerful enough to do something like that are the Norns, and they rarely allow anyone to enter their realm.” 

 

Loki finished with a quiet sigh. “I was also dead when I visited the realm of the Norns, Thor.” He looked up at him softly. “And although you’re a god...you’re not dead.”

 

Thor nodded solemnly, downing the rest of his drink. “Ah...you’re right.” He smiled at Loki, attempting to placate the negative mood. “We’re living right now, and that is all that matters.”

Loki downed his drink in reply, looking back towards the moon quietly. “Did you know that your hammer is actually fused with the spirit of a Norn, Thor?” he asked sometime later, when the mood had become peaceful again. 

 

Thor was shocked yet again, looking at his hammer. “Really?” 

 

Loki nodded, gazing at his hammer.“Yes, really. It was used to defeat the evil giant Ymir, for only the combined power of a god, a Norn, and a fellow Jötun could defeat him.” 

 

“A fellow Jötun? Who defeated him besides my grandfather Borr?” 

 

Loki put down his glass, staring at Thor curiously. “Thor. Do you  _ really _ not know your heritage?”

 

Thor shook his head slowly, thinking back to everything he knew. His grandparents had sacrificed themselves to kill Ymir, forming the universe with his body, and then transferring their powers onto Odin and Frigga before passing. They were heroes, and it was because of them that they could live as peacefully as they did. 

 

“No Loki, I don’t know much about my grandparents, for my parents haven’t revealed much. We just know that it’s because of their combined efforts that we may live as we do.” 

 

Loki shook his head, amazed that Odin and Frigga had gone this far to build up this picture-perfect life for themselves. “Thor. Please place your hammer in your lap, and touch her head while I speak.” 

 

Thor frowned, even more confused. “Why?”

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes again. “Because I need you to know that what I’m about to say is true. I can’t have you doubting me about this. Hearing this will most likely cause you to feel like killing your family in anger again, but I believe it is only right you know the truth. I will attempt to comfort you as you have comforted me in the past, but I make no promises.” 

 

Thor’s frown only grew, an uneasy feeling entering his stomach. He didn’t speak, waiting instead for Loki to finish what he had to say.

 

“Thor… I don’t know how else to say this, but… your father is half Jötun.” Loki announced wearily, waiting for Thor’s reaction. 

 

“What?! What are you talking about?! No he’s not! You-” 

 

“Thor, ask your hammer.” Loki interrupted, getting annoyed with his outbursts. Though, he couldn’t get too mad. He…  _ supposed _ that he needed to attempt to be understanding. This was troubling information after all. 

 

Wearily, Thor did as he asked, his blood running cold as his hammer told him it was true. “Who...which….what?” he babbled, confused with this new revelation. He was part Jötun! He wasn’t completely Aesir! What madness  _ was _ this?! 

 

“Your... _ grandmother  _ as you would say, was the Jötun. Do you remember the lessons I taught you about our cores?” he asked, waiting for a nod. 

 

Thor nodded dumbly, too shocked to speak.

 

“Well your…  _ grandmother _ … was a Jötun named Bestla, but a very...notorious Jötun. Although all Jötnar recognize the evil that was Ymir, we are raised to believe that your grandmother’s help in killing him was the ultimate act of betrayal.

 

“Her core, like mine, was very light, almost full of pure emotion. She was so light at her core, that she began to look more and more Aesir as the millennia went on. Her skin became the lightest blue, her eyes became white and colored like yours, her horns shrank, her talons disappeared, and her fangs went away, which made her even more of an outcast to our people. They found her....extremely unattractive, ostracizing her. Your... _ grandfather _ … found her to be a rarity, and married her, producing three sons.” 

 

“Wait, THREE sons?!” Thor balked, rising out of his chair. Loki merely sipped his wine, waiting for Thor to calm down. 

 

“Yes Thor, three sons, now please sit down and let me finish telling the story.” He watched Thor begrudgingly lower himself into his seat before continuing. 

 

“Odin’s brothers were named Vili and Vé, and out of the three of them, Odin was the youngest and the smallest. Odin resembled his father, while the other two resembled both... _ parents _ . 

 

“Growing up, Odin was always the most cunning of his brothers, even though he was the weakest physically. His brother Vili was the strongest, while his brother Vè excelled in magical arts and all things spiritual. 

 

“Odin was strong in none of these areas, but was very wise. Frigg, a unique being with an even more complex origin was wed to Odin when they were about 16,239. 

 

“After your grandparents  sacrificed themselves to kill Ymir, they chose Odin and Frigg to give their powers to, passing away. Odin’s brothers were very unhappy with this arrangement, believing themselves more worthy of receiving the powers. So, they worked together to try and kill Odin, and take Frigg as their shared wife. 

 

“She had no part in this of course, for she loved Odin, but after almost being murdered by his brothers, Odin travelled to  Mímisbrunnr , where he sacrificed his eye in order to gain knowledge of the entire universe and its innerworkings. 

After returning to the realm where they resided, which was not called Asgard then, Odin and Frigg murdered both of his brothers, spreading their remains to the sky. Then, taking the throne, Odin and Frigg declared themselves the most powerful beings in existence, and began their reign as king and queen of the Nine Realms. 

 

“So this Thor, is how your parents got their start, and how your kingdom began. So no, it wasn’t a noble sacrifice that allows us to live as we are, it was betrayal.” 

 

Thor sat silently after this, so angry he was calm.

 

He had already conferred with his hammer about these stories, which addressed any of his doubts about this situation, so all he could do was simmer. He wasn’t disgusted that his father was half Jötun, for Thor believed all of the races to be equal. But he was upset that he had been lied to about his heritage. 

 

Turning towards Loki he sighed, downing his entire glass again. “I appreciate your honesty in this situation Loki. I would’ve hated to continue the rest of my life ignorant of this issue.” 

 

Loki nodded, rising up. “You’re not going to destroy the property again, are you?” he asked wearily, packing up his things to head to bed. Thor shook his head, rising as well. “No, I’m not angry enough to do that. No Loki, I think I shall turn in for the night; it is late. Come, let me walk you to your room.” 

 

Loki nodded, inwardly screeching. 

 

Thor  _ always, always,  _ **_always_ ** walked him to his room at night, and popped in his room when he was unable to catch him before bed. After reaching his door, Thor would always give a long spiel about how much he cared for Loki, and how he looked forward to his healing. 

 

Loki was beginning to appreciate the fact that someone in this universe cared for him again, but Thor going above and beyond like this for him never ceased to make him unhappy. Nodding, Loki walked back to their home, holding open the great door for Thor. Then, walking up the grand marble staircase, Loki and Thor reached his room, pausing. Turning towards Thor, Loki stared at him, a blank look on his face. 

 

“What? What’s wrong Loki?” 

 

“I am tired and waiting for you to tell me goodnight so that I can go to bed.” 

 

Thor smiled, ruffling Loki’s hair to make him even more agitated. “Good night Loki; please sleep well. If nightmares plague your rest, let me know and I will comfort you. I thank you again for comforting me tonight and telling me my history. Please sleep well Jötun; I shall see you in the morn.” 

 

Loki nodded, yawning out a “goodnight” before shutting the door. Then, Loki changed into his bedclothes, wrapping himself up in the cold sheets and falling asleep. 

 

This day wasn’t as unpleasant as he believed it would be, and a small part of him hoped that this peacefulness would continue. A larger part of him knew that that was unlikely though, as it had been some time since he had had a memory returned to him.

 

* * *

 

Thor stretched in his bed, jolting awake. 

 

Something was wrong. 

 

They had currently been in his castle for two hundred years now, and it had been  _ decades _ since he’d last felt this feeling. 

 

Tossing the sheets from his body, he ran out his bedroom door and towards his immense dining room, guided by the Norns. 

 

He turned the corner quickly, and ran through the massive archway leading to the dining room, blanching at the sight before him; Loki, who sat surrounded by dozens upon dozens of alcoholic beverages.

 

Unmoving, Loki cradled a broken cup between his hands, his head against the wall. Blood poured from wounds on his arms, and he seemed to be bleeding from his chest. 

 

He looked Thor in the eyes, void of all emotion. He was dead; at least on the inside. 

 

Thor screamed, his blood running cold. He ran towards Loki in a panic, grabbing at him wildly and shaking him,  _ begging _ the Norns that he was okay. “Loki, what have you done!? Are you trying to die!?” 

 

Loki looked at Thor, sighing deeply. He began to laugh; quiet at first, and then its sound picking up volume, panning out across the room “That's exactly what I'm trying to do Thor; die.”

 

Thor screamed again, pulling Loki into his arms in a panic. “You will not die,  Loki!” he yelled, turning his head to roar for Gefjun. He, he couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t  _ breathe _ , with Loki in his arms, his blood soaking through his clothes.

 

He was in a panic, and didn’t know how to save him.

 

A few moments after the scream the maid appeared, still in her nightgown. “Oh my Norns!” she shrieked, running towards Loki. “What have you done?” 

 

“He’s trying to kill himself!” Thor wailed, holding Loki close. “I don't know seidr, Gefjun, and he's drunk and wounded himself too much to survive much longer! Oh what do we do Gefjun!?!” Thor cried, large tears falling down his face. 

 

He felt so  _ helpless! _ Loki was his friend -his  _ best _ friend almost- and he couldn’t stomach the fact that Loki was trying to kill himself.

 

Kill himself!

 

Why was Loki trying to  _ kill  _ himself? 

 

What had happened recently that had made Loki want to die? “Oh Loki.” he moaned, brushing hair out of the now passed out Jötun’s face. He wept onto Loki’s forehead, too distraught to even  _ think _ about trying to apply pressure on his wounds.

 

Gefjun wailed, calling out for her daughter Sigyn. Running down the staircase, Sigyn entered, shock and then fear on her face when she beheld the sight in front of her. “Oh mother!” she wept, kneeling in front of Loki. “What has he done?” 

 

Gefjun grabbed her daughter, face wild in frenzy. “He has poisoned himself with alcohol Sigyn!” she explained, crying. “Go to my room and bring me liquid charcoal.” 

 

Crying, Sigyn rose, running upstairs to fetch the charcoal. Gefjun turned to Thor, shifting Loki so that he lied angled in Thor’s lap. This shook Thor out of his mourning, when he realized that Loki angled this way allowed more blood to pour out of his wounds. Thor set him back down, looking to her, worried. “He’s cut his arms Gefjun! He’s bleeding!” 

 

Thor ripped off his shirt, his mind finally working, and pressed it hurriedly against Loki’s wounds.

 

Gefjun spoke to him then, nothing but steel and resolution in her voice. “Don't worry Thor; he will be okay. I will save Master Loki. He will not die.” Thor nodded his head, too overcome with sadness to speak. 

 

Stretching, Gefjun spoke fervently, casting a spell over Loki’s abdomen to halt any digestion or diffusion. She then turned to her daughter, who had returned with the liquid charcoal. Healing the wounds on Loki’s arms and chest quickly, Gefjun directed Sigyn to slowly pour the charcoal down Loki’s throat, five drops at a time. 

 

“Massage his throat, Thor. We have to encourage the charcoal down.” Thor did as she asked, looking up to her when he and Sigyn had finished their tasks. “Sigyn; help me drag the alcohol out of his system with seidr. The charcoal should fuse with anything toxic. Thor, keep his mouth open. I'm going to deposit the toxic material a few feet away from us after it exits his mouth.” 

 

Thor nodded, opening Loki’s mouth immediately. Nodding back at him, Gefjun began to chant, the volume increased by her daughter's voice. Together, Sigyn and Gefjun began taking the alcohol out of Loki, ounce by ounce. It was a taxing effort, but together they were able to rid Loki’s body of all the toxic alcohol and other chemicals he had swallowed. 

 

Crying, Thor looked up at Gefjun, eternally grateful. “I cannot thank you enough Gefjun.” he cried, hugging Loki’s limp body even tighter. “Whatever you want, tell me, and if it is within my power I will make it happen.” 

 

Sigyn cried as well, for she thought that she and her mother were not strong enough to save Loki. Gefjun cried, taking Loki’s hand in hers. “I cannot believe he would do such a thing!” she sobbed, taking Loki’s other hand.  “What did he remember?” 

 

Thor shook his head, connecting his forehead with Loki’s. “I don't know.” He smoothed Loki’s hair, his voice ragged with sorrow. “Gefjun, Sigyn, you are to be Loki’s personal caretakers for the next 8 centuries. He is never to be alone again, until I have cleared it. Do you understand?” 

 

They both nodded their heads, looking back to Loki. “Sigyn, gather the other healers in this palace. Even if they are not skilled in seidr we need all the help we can get. I am sure Loki’s stomach and liver are ravaged right now, and we need to heal him.” Sigyn nodded, running to wake up the other servants. 

 

Thor rose, Loki in his arms. Together, he and Gefjun walked to Thor’s room, an unspoken agreement running between them to not let Loki back in his room right now. “Here, rest him here, Thor.” Gefjun directed, pulling back the sheets of Thor’s bed. He placed Loki down, arranging him so that Gefjun and the other servants could have access to Loki’s abdomen. 

 

“I’ve brought the rest of the servants, mother.” stated Sigyn, moving so they could walk through the door. All of the servants who entered looked worried for their master, each deciding within themselves to heal Loki to the best of their ability. 

 

“Here, everyone divide yourselves into two teams. Those who are not skilled in seidr, feed your strength to those of us that are. Those who are strong in seidr, please come to my side of the bed. We will heal Loki’s internal organs.” Nodding, the servants assembled themselves, crowding Thor out of the way. 

 

“Master Thor, please sit in a chair. The healing will take awhile.” 

 

Thor did as she asked, watching the seconds, minutes, and then hours tick by without a response from Gefjun. Every passing hour only caused Thor’s fear to increase, continuously running scenario after dangerous scenario through his head. 

 

Finally at the crack of dawn the steady flow of seidr stopped, Gefjun and all the servants gray from excursion.

 

“I… believe we have done all that we could, Master Thor.” Gefjun panted, resting her hands on her knees. “I did all I could, Thor. I’m so sorry. I don't know if he’ll ever recover from the various acids he concocted in that kitchen. But he is breathing. He is alive.” 

 

“Thank you!” Thor whispered, pulling her into a hug. “You’ve done more for me than you’ll ever know Gefjun.” 

 

She returned his hug, smiling into his ear. “I will never forget what you did for my daughter and I, Master Thor. I will never forget. I will always be in your debt.” 

 

Thor looked into her wrinkled golden eyes, a gentle smile on his face. “And I would do it again, if it meant giving your daughter a good life.” 

 

Nodding, Gefjun and the servants filed out of the room, Gefjun giving Thor sharp instructions to stay by Loki’s side until he woke up. 

 

Once the door had closed Thor walked to Loki’s side of the room, pulling up a chair for him to sit in and grabbing Loki’s hand. He sighed, resting his forehead on Loki’s palm.

 

Why would Loki try and  _ kill _ himself? Did he not understand how much Thor cared for him? How much he  _ meant _ to the people around him?

 

A million and one reasons as to why Loki would try and end his life flooded through Thor’s mind, none of them making sense. 

 

They sat like this till midday, Loki barely breathing, and Thor not moving. Sometimes Loki would stir and Thor would gain a spark of hope, calling out to Gefjun and the healers. Every time they would shake their heads, looking up to Thor in mourning. 

 

After the second day of Loki barely breathing, Thor rose up, grabbing his hammer. Didn’t Loki say that his hammer had the spirit of a Norn? Perhaps… perhaps he could ask the spirit of his hammer for help again. 

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand hastily, placing his unoccupied hand on the head of his hammer and channeling the spirit of Mjölnir. It entered him with a shock, a blinding light filling the room.

 

“ _ What do you wish for, Son of Odin?” _ she asked, her voice lilting like the wind. Her voice seemed to fill the room, yet it was only a whisper. “ _ What do you desire?”  _

 

“I...I would like to enter the mind of Loki, Mjölnir.” The hammer seemed to sigh, unused to being awake this long. 

 

_ “Loki...does not wish for his mind to be entered at this time.” _ she whispered, her voice residing and then gaining intensity like a storm. “ _ Do you still wish to enter his mind, son of Odin?” _

 

“I do.” 

 

_ “Why should I allow you into the mind of Loki; he is a broken child. His people have scorned him; can you be trusted to not do the same?” _

 

“I can.” Thor replied, his voice final. “I can, for I have sworn to heal Loki. If I don’t, you may have my life. But please allow me into his mind; he needs me.” 

 

A few moments went by without Mjölnir answering before her willowy voice filled the room for the last time.

 

“ _ Farewell, son of Odin. Farewell.” _

 

And with that, Thor was transported into Loki’s mind, his body remaining at a stand still.

  
  
  


* * *

 

Opening his eyes, Thor looked around, surrounded by nothing but an empty, blank darkness. This darkness allowed nothing to be seen yet all, and it took Thor a few moments to steel himself against the vivid memories before he could try and find Loki.

 

He trudged forward, calling out Loki’s name again and again into the vast darkness, walking for what seemed like miles without any hope. Raising his voice as high as it would go, Thor bellowed out Loki’s name, his voice echoing through the great nothingness. 

 

All memories being shown ceased, cracks appearing in them before turning to dust. Thor felt an immense amount of hatred being angled at him, causing him to fall under its intensity. 

 

“ _ Why are you here, Thor?”  _ Loki spoke, seemingly from all directions and from none.  _ “Why have you come?”  _

 

Thor turned, panicked, not knowing which direction to shout in. “I’ve come for you, Jötun!” 

 

Loki laughed, an evil,  _ broken _ mockery of amusement. “ _ Why have you come here Thor?”  _ he asked, sounding very tired. “ _ Go home. There is nothing worth saving here anymore.” _

 

“You are worth saving Loki! I am here to save you! I swore to you, on my weapon and on my life, that no matter what insanity plagued you I would come to your aid. 

 

“I, I love you Loki, like I would my own brother! The only being in the universe who knows as much about me besides you is Sif, and some things I’ve told you I can’t tell her! Loki, please stop this madness. Please let me in! Let me care for you, Loki! I care for you, more than any being in this universe, and I want nothing more than to see you happy! Loki, please! Let me in! Let me help!” 

 

Loki was silent for awhile, a great sadness beginning overcome this vast nothingness.

 

“ _ I am not worth caring for Thor; I am a monster. _ ” 

 

The blackness disappeared, revealing a very torn and battered Loki. He lied on the ground broken, torn beyond repair. He sat in a mixture of his tears and his blood, wounds on his arms and chest so deep they showed bone. 

 

Shaking, Thor ran over to Loki, picking him up softly like he would a babe. He was afraid that any sudden movement would kill Loki, and Thor did not want that to happen. 

 

Together, Thor and Loki sat, blood staining Thor’s armor and pants. He didn’t care, looking only into Loki’s eyes and crying. “Why have you killed yourself,  Loki? Why have you killed yourself?” he whispered, resting his forehead onto Loki’s chest. His frail heartbeat could be heard underneath, and it took all of Thor’s strength to not break down in front of him. 

 

Loki closed his eyes, accepting his fate. “I am going to die Thor, for the second time in my life. For the second time in my life, I am going to die. And this time, I’m not going to come back.” 

 

Thor sobbed, cradling Loki into his arms. “Why are you saying this?” he wept, smoothing Loki’s hair back past his horns. “What is happening? Please Loki, let me help you.” 

 

“I cannot be helped Thor; I have chosen to die. My body remains a vegetable by my own doing, and I have already begun the process of destroying my soul. You cannot save me Thor; I will die.” 

 

“No!” Thor wept, holding Loki even closer. “You are cared for Loki! You are loved! Why are you doing this?!”

 

Loki turned his gaze towards Thor, breathing slowly. “Because I am a monster.” 

 

He closed his eyes, his breathing beginning to get raspy. “I am a monster Thor. I am a monster; a monster who gives birth to monsters. I do not deserve life.” 

 

Thor stilled, thinking back to Loki’s original children. The world snake Jörmungandr and the ferocious wolf Fenrir. 

 

_ Monsters _ . 

 

“You are not your children, Loki! They are not you!” 

 

Loki coughed, unable to cry any more tears. “But I am Thor; but I am. For my children came of me and they are monsters. That is all I was created for Thor, isn’t it? To give birth to monsters?” 

 

“No Loki, it isn’t!” Thor answered back, trying to keep Loki talking. “That was not you. It was not you. You were young; you had no idea that this was what your race had planned for you, Loki.” 

 

“Oh but I did Thor; I did. That was why they sent me to Asgard in the beginning; to produce these children. 

 

“They believed that me being raised by Asgardians would unlock the light core in me, allowing me to be a vessel to bear them. And who am I to refuse? I’d be an outcast; rejected by my race. I was young, I was naive, I was  _ ignorant _ . I hated the Aesir, and wanted to prove to my people that I could be like  _ them, _ Thor. I wanted to prove that once and for all, I was a Jötun, and deserved respect. I wanted to prove to my kind that I had not forgotten my heritage, or my home. So I accepted this mission, at the young age of five thousand, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

“Oh, I was stupid Thor, I was so stupid. I believed that if I didn’t adopt the ways of the Aesir my core wouldn’t become pure, and when I bonded, I would produce Jötnar and not monsters. 

 

“But I was wrong. For I did not understand that by fearing my first pregnancy, I was opening the door to which I became Jörmungandr’s vessel. No, my race let me fear the entire pregnancy, for they knew that fear was the conduit needed to birth him. My race knew exactly what they were doing Thor; I did not. So no, I will die. For that was all I existed for; to birth monsters. And I refuse to let them force me to birth more.”

 

Thor sat in silence, stunned. He didn’t know how to reply to the news that Loki had just told him, or how exactly Loki should be comforted. 

 

“I am dying, Thor. Please let me die in peace.” 

 

“No!” Thor interrupted, looking around the space in frenzy. “You will not die; not on my watch.” 

 

“Why won’t you let me die, Thor?” asked Loki, closing his eyes in defeat. “My heart cannot be repaired. Let me go.” 

 

“Then I will repair it!” Thor shouted, steely determination running through his veins. “I will heal it, Loki.” 

 

Loki sighed, not having the energy to massage his temples in annoyance. “How are you going to heal my heart Thor? You can’t exactly pick up the pieces.” 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do; pick up the pieces. I will heal you Loki, and show you what it means to live. I will heal you, and show you what it means to fly. Because you have hurt far more than any being ever should, and I refuse to let you die. 

 

“No, you will die when you choose, eons from now, when you have lived well and experienced everything. And if you allow it, I will give you the apples of Idunn, gaining you immortality.

“Loki, you are not leaving me, for we are in this together. Loki, you’ve taught me what it means to suffer, to live, to love, to cry, to be free, and to accept. And I refuse, by the Norns I  **refuse** , to let you die, crippled inside your own mind. No Loki, you will live, and live because I will not let you die. You have too much living to do.”

 

Loki lied limp in Thor’s lap, unmoving. After a few minutes ticked by he breathed in, choosing to speak. “Even if I wanted to live Thor, I can’t. This process is irreversible. My soul is not complete, and I cannot leave until it is whole again. You must go before it consumes you too.” 

 

Thor shook his head, scanning the area, thinking of  _ anything _ that could be done to save Loki. Finally, he settled on an idea, refusing to let it disappear from the forefront of his mind.

 

“Thor; whatever it is you’re planning, it won’t work. Please, do not do anything that you would regret.” 

 

“I will not regret this choice Loki, for it will save your life.” 

 

“Please Thor, go. Go be happy, go live. Go get married, and have kids, go take over Asgard. Please, go live your life Thor.” 

 

“I am living!” Thor wept, cradling Loki’s face in his hands. “Ever since you came into my life, I’ve discovered what living was. I’ve stopped going through the motions, I stopped experiencing the same menial pleasures, I stopped merely  _ existing _ Loki. And all because of you. It is because of you I live, and it is because of our quest for happiness that I do this. Loki, I, I can’t live alone! You can’t leave me!” 

 

“I’ve already told you Thor; nothing can be done. Now leave me, and go live your life. Go be happy!” Loki coughed, choking on his blood. 

 

Roaring, Thor called out to his hammer, invoking her spirit for the second time that day. “Mjölnir!” he yelled, desperately holding Loki’s body. “I beg of you; please heal Loki! If his soul is returned, he can escape his mind and start living again. Please, I beg of you, help us!”

 

Mjölnir entered Loki’s mind with a whisper, a soft wind surrounding the two. “ _ Is this what you would like, Loki? To live?”  _

 

Thor interrupted Loki, not allowing him to speak. “Please, Mjölnir, Loki is not in his right frame of mind. He needs to heal, he needs to love, he needs to learn how to live again. Please, I beg of you, please allow Loki to heal.” 

 

The wind surrounding him intensified, Mjölnir’s voice growing stronger.  _ “And if I refuse?”  _

 

“Then I will die too.”

 

“Thor, no!” Loki coughed, grabbing Thor’s face in a frenzy. “You can’t die; you must live! You’re a keystone piece to this universe, it would fall apart without you!” 

 

“And that’s how I feel about you Loki! You cannot die; not yet. There are many things to still be accomplished, and your premature demise is not one of them. Please Loki, I beg of you! Live!” 

 

Amusement seemed to fill the emptiness, the both of them realizing it came from Mjölnir. The Norn seemed to sense something they could not.  “ _ I will heal you, Loki.”  _  she said, seemingly smiling. 

 

The wind around the pair died down as well, becoming a gentle breeze.  _ “And I will hold Thor to his promise. You will take care of Loki, Thor, for that is your duty. You will care for him like he is your own, and show him true happiness. Swear to me that you will do this, and I’ll set you free.”   _

 

Thor nodded his head vigorously, shouting “I swear it! By the Norns I swear it!” 

 

Loki inhaled quietly, too weak to protest. 

 

Mjölnir boomed, causing a bright light to enter Loki. Mjölnir seemed to chuckle, her voice leaving Loki’s mind. “ _ It is finished, child of Laufey, son of Odin. It is finished.”  _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So sorry for all the craziness and angst, but I needed to write this scene. I wish I could tell you the next chapter is nowhere near as intense, buuuuuuuut it is. It includes all of these elements, with a few others. I should have it posted in a week or so. Comment for advice, critiques, or anything else about the story that piqued your interest. Thank you for reading.


	6. Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor struggle with the aftermath of Loki's attempt, Loki shows Thor a part of himself he thought he'd never share, and they come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'd like to mention something. First, chapter warnings. There is a very very short rape scene. It is NOT between Loki and Thor, it's just one of Loki's memories. You can skip that particular scene if you'd like. Also a lot of mental anguish in this one, so I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Last updated as of 09/17/17

 

  


After Mjölnir's departure, Loki and Thor remained in a puddle of his blood and tears, silent, and not moving.

 

Thor made sure to hold him close, gripping him tightly. They sat in their current position for what seemed like hours, Loki slowly realizing how much truth really lied in Thor’s words, and Thor finally realizing how truly _broken_ Loki was.

 

They held onto each other for what must’ve been days, Thor refusing to unclench his hold on the giant, and Loki trying to accept that he had been given a third chance at life.

 

He laughed silently to himself.

 

_Life..._

 

Loki coughed to clear his throat, dabbing at his eyes silently and turning over in Thor’s lap. He hated that he now found it comfortable and wasn’t disgusted by his actions. Thor remained still through his movements, silent tears falling down his face.

 

Loki looked up at the god in mild wonder, reaching up towards his face. He didn’t feel very comfortable offering physical comfort, but he knew that that was what Thor was looking for during this ordeal.

 

Loki wiped Thor’s cheek, his concern for his friend only growing when Thor didn’t react to his touch. He sat up hurriedly in Thor’s lap, cradling his face. “Thor...why do you cry?”

 

He felt... _odd_...touching Thor’s skin. He’d had a pang in his heart that began the moment Thor didn’t answer him, and he was at a loss at what to do.  He needed to make it go away...

 

Thor cradled Loki’s hands with his own, eyes rimmed red from his tears. “I...I almost lost you, Loki. I almost lost the pinnacle of my world.” He took a steady breath to calm himself, failing immediately.  

 

“The one thing in my life that has truly given me genuine joy and happiness almost disappeared from my sight. I almost lost you, Loki.” he shook, his suppressed tears finally becoming wracking sobs.

 

Loki patted Thor’s back awkwardly, shushing him. “No Thor, it’s okay; you...you saved me. I’m here now, I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Wrapping his arms around Loki, Thor sobbed, crushing him into a bone breaking hug. Loki thanked the Norns yet again that Jötnar had dense bones, which allowed him to go limp and pliant in Thor’s arms.

 

Thor hugged Loki for hours, refusing to relax from his current position. And Loki let him, understanding that Thor was still recovering from nearly losing his close friend.

 

Their relationship had progressed very quickly ever since they entered Thor’s castle, and Loki was the first being that Thor had actually begun to open up to, so Loki understood why Thor was so hurt and scared at the moment.

 

He hugged Thor softly, massaging his back in the hopes that this would calm Thor’s sobs. A few more days passed by, the both of them comforting each other. Sometimes they cried together, Loki overwhelmed and Thor eternally grateful.

 

This attempted suicide had brought the two of them closer than they ever imagined, causing a unique union to form between them. Thor realized that it was his duty to never take Loki for granted again, no matter what the argument was, or the phrase. Loki was his friend, and it wouldn’t be right to hurt him with rash words.

 

No, Loki needed to experience a healthy relationship.

 

_Loki...I am sorry._

 

Thor pulled Loki into a final embrace, sighing deeply. “I am sorry, Loki. Losing you, and then gaining you back...it’s been quite difficult...I’m sure it’s going to take awhile for me to return to how I used to be.”

 

Loki nodded, rising up from Thor’s lap. He held out a hand to him, pulling him up. “I would like to show you something.”

 

Thor nodded.“Is there somewhere you’d like to go?”

 

“No.” replied Loki, stretching and then beginning to walk. “I would like to talk. I believe there are a few things you should know about me before we leave, and there are a few things I would like to know about you. For the first time in awhile I am feeling relaxed, and I want to take advantage of it.”

 

Thor nodded again, stretching his arms to crack its joints. “Who should begin?”

 

“I think I’ll begin. I’d like to talk about my children.”

 

Thor frowned, looking at Loki with concern. “Are you sure you’re willing to do this, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded, mildly influenced by Thor’s steely determination. “I am. I need to overcome this so that I can move on. I think you should know these things about me, Thor. I think they’ll help you understand me more as a being than anything else.”

 

Thor gave Loki a brisk nod, quickly sending him a small smile of encouragement and urging Loki to continue.

 

“I’m ready…” He paused, turning towards him completely. “I think it’ll be easier if we walk through my memories together. It should be easier that way.”

 

Thor hummed in agreement, shooting him another encouraging grin.

 

Loki smiled softly, accepting Thor’s gentle support. “I will begin now.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Loki watched the festivities laid out before him in amusement, concealing his engagement brooch with a sleeve. He stood next to Angrboða, who was preparing to accompany Loki’s song with an interpretive dance to the audience._

 

_She had been working for decades to perfect it, and it was finally complete. “Ready to go on?” Loki asked, squeezing her hand encouragingly. “I know you can do it!”_

 

_Angrboða smiled, pulling Loki into an embrace. “And it is only through your support that I can do what I am about to do today.”_

 

_Loki blushed, holding onto Angrboða. “We can do it.”_

 

_She smiled, nodding her head. “We can.”_

 

_Hearing their names announced Loki and Angrboða climbed up the steps, walking towards the center stage. Using seidr to amplify his voice Loki began to hum, his tune barely a whisper, yet heard by all._

 

_He opened his mouth, singing in the tongue of his people. Angrboða began to dance, flowing perfectly to Loki’s pitches. He sang a song of love, loss, and redemption. He sang of hurt, pain, and forgiveness. And most of all he sang of triumph, his voice rising above the clouds._

 

_Angrboða twisted and twirled, arching her body into complex contortions. Loki ended his song on a somber note, reminiscence spreading throughout the crowd. Tears fell from the eyes of a few, melancholy emitting from all._

 

_Angrboða ended her dance on Loki’s last note, crumpled on the floor. The audience cheered, pounding their large feet and clapping their hands. The Jötnar on stage bowed, clearly tired but proud._

 

_Loki smiled out to the crowd, his happiness peaking. “Um, I have an announcement I would like to make, everyone.” he blushed, causing his sire to frown._

 

_Laufey sat forward in his seat, wondering what his son was planning. Smiling at the crowd, Angrboða walked forward, slowly moving Loki’s sleeve out of the way to display his purple brooch._

 

 _The audience gasped, roaring once they overcame their shock._ _Fárbauti_ _and Laufey rose, disbelief and then unbridled joy running through their veins. Their son was courting!_ **_Courting!_ **

 

_Angrboða held Loki’s hand protectively, baring her fangs at anyone who dared to go against their courting._

 

_Loki blushed, rolling his eyes as the tips of his nose and ears grew bluer in embarrassment. The kingdom celebrated their announcement with much cheer, arranging banquet after banquet in support._

 

_Angrboða and Loki smiled through it all, their love increasing every day. And before they knew it, a millennium had passed, with the both of them knowing it was the earliest their cores could be tested for fusion. They met at dawn, excited and filled to the brim with anticipation. This was the day! Today they would belong to each other, together as one._

 

_They entered the room holding hands, high priests and elders awaiting them._

 

_Their fusion went perfect, not a single error occurring during the process. Angrboða and Loki emerged from the room some time later, tired but triumphant._

 

_The whole realm celebrated their union for months, the both of them being heralded as the saviors of their race._

 

_Loki always held his tongue when that was mentioned; being the saviors of their race. He and Angrboða both knew that it was their duty to attempt to give birth to Jörmungandr and Fenrir. It had been the sole reason that Loki was sent to Asgard to be raised, and it was too late to back out now._

 

_So when Loki woke up a few centuries later with a pang in his abdomen, he knew something was wrong. He screamed, holding his pillow against his chest to prevent him from attacking his stomach._

 

_Angrboða awoke at once, rushing to Loki’s side. “Loki! Loki! It’s okay! You’re okay!”_

 

_“I’m not okay!” Loki screamed, pointing at his stomach. “Something is wrong! I can feel it.”_

 

_Angrboða closed her eyes, holding out her hand to Loki’s covered stomach. She squealed, shouts of praise filling the room seconds later. “You are pregnant Loki! Pregnant! Praise be to the Norns! Oh Loki! Oh bless!”_

 

_Loki paused, his tears stilling._

 

**_What?_ **

 

_“...I’m pregnant?”_

 

_Angrboða whooped, tears spilling happily from her eyes. “Yes Loki, you are pregnant! It is a blessing from the Norns Loki, oh bless!”_

 

_He froze inside, the corners of his mind shattering into a million pieces. He… he was pregnant._

 

_Again._

 

_He knew he only had a moment to entertain his sadness, for he and Angrboða’s bond alerted them to each other’s mental anguish and pain._

 

_Putting on a brave face, he stood up, tackling Angrboða in his arms._

 

_“We’re pregnant!” they screamed in their room, jumping up and down in happiness._

 

_“Oh, we must go tell my getta and sire!” smiled Loki, dragging his mate towards the door. “Oh, they’ll be overjoyed!”_

 

_Angrboða smiled, allowing Loki to guide them to his life givers’ room._

 

_He threw it open, tackling his getta in happiness. “Oh what a happy day getta! A happy day!”_

 

_Loki prided himself in his great ability to pretend everything was okay. Even when it really wasn’t._

 

_Laufey smiled down at his child, smoothing his hair._

 

 _“What is it, Loki?”_ _Fárbauti_ _grumbled, slightly jealous that Loki always hugged Laufey first._

 

_Loki rolled his eyes, grabbing his getta’s hand and walking over to his sire. “Come, touch my stomach!”_

 

_Fárbauti rose off his bed, stretching his hand towards Loki shakily. Laufey did the same, lightly touching a hand against Loki’s stomach._

 

_“Oh, Loki!” he exclaimed, tackling his son into a hug. Fárbauti hugged the both of them, his wide arms encompassing them all. They separated, both rulers gushing about the new life growing in Loki’s womb._

 

 _And Loki could only smile through it all, pretending that this was the_ **_happiest_ ** _day of his life, and not the worst._

 

_Unfortunately, news of Loki’s pregnancy spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire, with gifts and trinkets being sent by the masses. Tonics, chemicals, and solutions that various priests and elders swore would make Jörmungandr form quickly were given to Loki daily, everyone awaiting the birth of their new savior._

 

_Loki’s creeping fear about the pregnancy only increased as his stomach grew, proof that he carried life inside him. Everyday he spoke to Jörmungandr in secret, telling him that he wouldn’t hate him if he were born a Jötun and not a monster._

 

_Loki often whispered sweet nothings to his child, making sure to encourage it to take after both his parents and be normal. Every movement in Loki’s belly only increased his fear that he might actually give birth to Jörmungandr and not a regular Jötun._

 

_He made the mistake of voicing his fears to Angrboða one night when the other noticed that Loki was having some fears about the pregnancy. She cradled Loki in her arms, whispering sweet words of encouragement. It comforted Loki some, but not enough._

 

_“Angrboða….would it be wrong of me to wish that our child might end up as a Jötun instead?”_

 

 _Angrboða sighed, releasing Loki. “Loki...of course it is bad...why would you not want to give birth to the savior of our realm? Of our_ **_kind_ ** _? Loki, we’ve been blessed with an amazing opportunity, one that millions of Jötnar are passed over every millennium! And for the first time in eons, we actually have a chance!_

 

_“Why do you cry as if you’ve been cursed, Loki? Who wouldn’t want to be the getta to the saviors of our race?”_

 

_“You obviously.” retorted Loki, rising off the bed. He donned his robe, heading out onto their balcony._

 

_Angrboða blanched, her eye twitching in anger. “Excuse me?”_

 

_Loki turned, his red eyes dark with irritation. “You heard what I said Angrboða, for it is true. I had no preference for being getta or sire, but you decided to sire. You gave up being getta to the saviors of our race; you have no right to carry an opinion on this.”_

 

_Angrboða rose from her bed, donning her robes as well. “Goodnight Loki.” she whispered, closing their door softly. He could sense her hurt and anger through their bond, and knew that she could feel his guilt and shame as well. They remained distant and hurt like this until the end of Loki’s pregnancy, the both of them refusing to acknowledge that they had each been wrong._

 

_His life givers fretted and heaved over Loki and Angrboða’s arguments, unhappy that their son was suffering but knowing that it was necessary. Arguments about trivial things and hurtful words continued to flow from Angrboða and Loki’s lips, only increasing the gaping wound in their relationship._

 

_The night Loki went into labor caused him to experience a full blown panic attack, destroying everyone and anything in sight. Eighty-one soldiers were sent to the infirmaries that night, which meant that only Loki’s getta and Angrboða were allowed to touch him._

 

_Angrboða used their bond to try and soothe him, sending all of the love and support she could muster. It was sadly not enough, as there were many things that needed to be apologized for before he could forgive her._

 

_Laufey attempted to do the same, smoothing Loki’s hair out of his face and tying it into a knot above his head. He knew in his heart that this would be the last time he could give his child so much love and affection._

 

_Rising with Loki in their arms, Angrboða and Laufey carried him to the birthing room in their castle, clerics and various elders watching patiently._

 

_Loki screamed when he was set on the bed, the pain of his contractions tearing through him. He refused to use seidr to lessen his pain, knowing that the pain of labor was a right of passage among his kind._

 

_He banged his fist on the ground when the next contraction tore through him, ice shooting out in various directions. Laufey and Angrboða shared a worried look, each concerned for Loki’s well being during the birth._

 

_It was very rare for a Jötun to die during childbirth, and it usually only occurred in petite Jötun. Laufey feared for his petite son then, silently cursing his recessive genetics. Loki was only 5’10, which was tiny when compared to the average Jötun that generally stood at seven feet._

 

_Screaming again Loki bore down, his instincts taking over. He pulled at a large chain connected to the wall next to him, using it to exert his force on._

 

_Loki kept his eyes closed, refusing to look down and see his child leaving him as he pushed. He wasn’t ready to find out if he bore the being of legend or not._

 

_Yelling once more Loki bore down for the last time, refusing to watch as his child left his body. The entire room was silent, watching as Laufey reached forward, and caught the quiet child._

 

_Loki collapsed onto the bed, landing on his stomach. He cried silently to himself, avoiding Angrboða’s harsh gaze. Laufey looked down at Loki with pity, holding the child in his arms. A silent tear fell from his eye, wiped away by his mate._

 

_Fárbauti looked down to his child as well, guilt consuming his heart. They held the savior of their race in their arms, and his child was suffering. Fárbauti knew though that if he coddled Loki, Fenrir could never be born._

 

_Making the hardest decision of his life Fárbauti hardened his heart and core against his son, taking his grandchild into his arms. “Jörmungandr is born!!!” he roared, holding the hatchling above his head._

 

_Screams of delight and carnage rang through the kingdom, feasts and festivals already being arranged. Loki vomited in disgust, his getta running to his side almost instantaneously._

 

 _Laufey cleaned Loki’s face for him, picking him up with care and carrying him out of the birthing room and into_ _he and Angrboða’s shared suite. He fought his own conflicting emotions about his child and_ _Jörmungandr, wanting to comfort Loki but also understanding he was a ruler of this realm. And as much as he loved Loki… his duty was to his kingdom._

 

_He touched Loki’s cheek softly, his heart breaking for what he hoped was the last time. He had hardened his heart against his only child._

 

_Loki was now alone._

 

* * *

 

 

 _No one had seen Loki since_ _Jörmungandr’s birth. He disappeared from central immediately after, using seidr to heal his wounds._

 

 _He wandered across their icy forests for months, refusing to eat, sleep, or think. He lost an alarming amount of weight quickly, his_ _eyes yellowing in sickness and his face gaunt._

 

 _Angrboða chose to ignore what pain she could feel from she and Loki’s bond, choosing to raise and guide_ _Jörmungandr in the ways of their people instead of finding Loki. Their bond withered away into nothing, Loki a physical manifestation of this occurrence._

 

_He cut his hair, wearing it short for the first time in his life. He removed his earrings, his jewelry, and changed his clothing. He used seidr to manipulate the appearance of his familial etchings, cementing his assimilation into this new life._

 

_After a century of wandering on foot, Loki reached the edge of his realm, surrounded by nothing but the beasts of the wild. He spoke to no one, his voice going unused for decades. He lived off the land, hunting, fishing, and surviving._

 

_He had become a shell of what he used to be._

 

_His clothes came from the wild beasts he killed, any tools used coming from their bones. He often practiced his seidr, learning very quickly to hide his location from his life givers and mate._

 

_During Loki’s 170th year of solitude he happened upon a family of Jötnar. The children seemed to get along with Loki very quickly, their sire and getta wearily allowing them to communicate with this “crazy man” in the forest. They explained to him that they were a poor traveling family, and followed the way of the wind._

 

_They remained with Loki for a millennium, allowing him to become a close family friend. Finally they left, Loki sending them off with a smile. He decided after their departure a few months later that he no longer wished to be alone._

 

* * *

 

_He knew that his parents had used him, and that had hurt the most._

 

_He was nowhere near mentally sane, but the desire to be around Jötnar again was strong._

 

_He knew he had to be careful._

 

_Packing the little items he still carried, Loki rose, beginning to wander. He spent the next three millennia traversing across those lands, learning about the beasts and the Jötnar of his kingdom. He met many friends along his travels, learning and becoming a better person._

 

_He particularly favored the Jötnar of the west, for all their cores seemed light. They strived to live blissfully, never wanting to intentionally cause harm._

 

_He decided that if he were to return to his life after producing an heir, he would live here. It was peaceful._

 

_After five millennia of wandering Loki arrived back at central, prepared to finish what he had started; he just didn’t know if he could survive whatever horrors would come next._

 

* * *

 

_“Laufey, I’m afraid I’ve received some troubling news… There’s a person here who would like to see you, and… they’ve refused to give their name. They said… they said you would recognize them upon sight.”_

 

 _Laufey frowned, looking to his mate with concern. “Why would he like to see me and not both rulers Mí’a_ _?_ _” he asked, frowning at the servant._

 

_She bowed, shaking her head. “I am not sure, Laufey.”_

 

 _Fárbauti frowned harshly, rising. “Show this fool into our court, Mí’a_ _.”_

 

_She nodded, opening the throne room’s great doors. A stranger walked in, covered with a cloak._

 

_He was small._

 

_“What is it you want, oh wandering stranger?” Fárbauti growled, his eyes narrowed in annoyance._

 

_The stranger removed his cloak, looking up at him in silence._

 

_“Loki!” shouted Laufey, rising slightly from his throne. His heart panged, begging to be softened._

 

_He refused, hardening it even further._

 

_He shook, attempting to stabilize his movements and voice. “Loki, my son. You’ve returned.”_

 

_Loki nodded to his getta, his gaze forlorn. “I have.” He resembled a battle-scarred lepper, all traces of his princely origin gone._

 

_Fárbauti glared at his son, rage encompassing his body. “Why have you come back?” he spat, disgusted with Loki’s presence. Loki bared his fangs, daring for a challenge._

 

_He coughed, obviously weak from his travels. “I have come to finish my promise. After giving birth I will leave life, and end it all. You can have another child to replace me as an heir.”_

 

 _Laufey stilled at hearing this, grasping his throne._ **_End it all?!_ ** _“What do you mean you’re going to end it all?!” he cried, momentarily breaking his cover._

 

_Loki frowned, refusing to feel any pity towards his getta. He had made the choice to hardened his heart against his child. No one had forced him._

 

 _Fárbauti growled. “Mí’a_ _._ _Please remove Laufey from the throne room and take him to our quarters.”_

 

 _The servant nodded, carefully taking Laufey’s arm and guiding him off of the throne. Laufey sobbed uncontrollably, falling onto the throne room floor. Mí’a_ _silently_ _helped him up, gently walking him out the room._

 

_And now Fárbauti and Loki were alone._

 

 _Loki walked forward, eyeing his sire pensively. “I have come to bear Fenrir. Where is_ _Angrboða?”_

 

_Fárbauti frowned again, gripping his throne in an effort to calm himself. “She is in the caves training your child in the ways of our people.” He chuckled slightly. “He has become quite strong.”_

 

_Loki growled, showing the ultimate disrespect to a ruler. “He is not my child.”_

 

_A commoner would’ve been shot dead for growling at Fárbauti. Fárbauti narrowed his eyes, rising. “I will call her here. Please go wait in your quarters.”_

 

_Loki stared defiantly at his sire, holding his gaze. He tsked, breaking their standoff and walking towards the stairs. He steeled himself against vomiting, feeling very disgusted that he had to experience this act once more._

 

* * *

 

_Angrboða turned slowly, frowning at the servant that had interrupted her training with her child._

 

_Jörmungandr rose his head, hissing quietly. He was currently ten miles long, and a hundred feet thick. He glared at the servant as well, arching a scaly eyebrow in annoyance._

 

 _“_ _Angrboða… Loki has returned. He’s asking for you.”_

 

_Angrboða’s heart stopped, immediate happiness and then anger running through her body._

 

_Jörmungandr paused at this, looking to his sire in mild shock and then amusement. He slowly shifted, shrinking until he was eighteen feet long. Morphing, his upper body came to resemble that of a Jötun with semi-scaly skin._

 

_His face resembled that of a young adolescent, his horns arching dramatically like Loki’s. His skin was blue, his horns were the darkest of black, and he bore talons and fangs like a normal Jötun. The only thing that differed about his appearance were his eyes, which shined a brilliant gold at the iris instead of red._

 

_It was a piercing gaze._

 

_“My getta has returned?”_

 

 _Angrboða nodded roughly at him, beginning to march towards their castle in a huff._ _Jörmungandr followed her, silently slithering along the path._

 

 _Angrboða didn’t question_ _Jörmungandr’s presence, understanding that he wanted to meet Loki. They reached the throne room in silence,_ _Angrboða looking at_ _Fárbauti with silent disgust. “Where is my mate?”_

 

 _Fárbauti growled,_ ** _daring_** _Angrboða to defy him openly._

 

_She backed down, clucking her tongue and grabbing her staff tightly._

 

_Jörmungandr looked at Fárbauti, his golden eyes piercing through Fárbauti’s soul._

_His voice was deep, hinting at untapped wisdom. “Do not disrespect my Sire.”_

 

 _Fárbauti paled, shaking in silent fear. “Yes, yes of course Jörmungandr!” He cleared his throat, pointedly looking towards_ _Angrboða._ _“Loki is in his quarters, waiting for you,_ _Angrboða.”_

 

 _He looked carefully at_ _Jörmungandr, struggling with what he wanted to say next. “Jörmungandr...Loki specifically stated that he did not want to see you.”_

 

**_What?_ **

 

_“...My getta doesn’t want to see me?”_

 

_Angrboða’s face softened, and she reached her arm towards her son’s face, caressing his cheek. “I am so sorry, my child. I will convince Loki to see you.”_

 

_Jörmungandr nodded, silently moving out of the room. He headed back towards the caves, wanting to wallow in solidarity._

 

_Angrboða frowned deeply after this, heading up the steps after her son’s departure. She didn’t know how she would react to seeing Loki after so many years of being separated, but she knew one thing; she was angry. She threw open their bedroom door, glaring at the sight before her._

 

_It was Loki, but...older. Loki looked haggard and worn, his clothing and hair in shambles._

 

_He didn’t look the same._

 

_Angrboða stalked over to him, twisting his shoulder roughly and slapping him in the face. Angry tears poured from her eyes, and she slapped him, again and again._

 

_Loki looked up at her, utter disgust marring his face. He laughed in disbelief, looking into her eye. “You slapped me.”_

 

_She grabbed the collar of his clothes, throwing him against the rocky wall. “You. Fucking. Left.” She punched Loki’s cheek, throwing him onto the ground so that she could grab a chair to hit him with. She was more than angry._

 

_She was...hurt._

 

_Loki growled, baring his fangs in warning._

 

_Angrboða rose, pure ire emanating from her body. “You dare challenge me?”_

 

_Loki spat, his blood landing on the ground next to him. He raised his gaze, his eyes the coldest they’d ever been. “I should’ve never bonded with you.”_

 

_Angrboða snapped, leaping across the room and tackling Loki, hitting him again and again like a beast. She smashed his head against the wall, using her full strength._

 

_Loki cried out, grabbing her two fists in anger; he’d had enough of this._

 

 _“You_ **_dare_ ** _strike me?!” she spat, grabbing at his horns._

 

_Loki screamed then, ice and lightning emanating from his core. He struck Angrboða again and again, using seidr to tear off chunks of the stone wall to hit her with._

 

 _Angrboða balked at this treatment, tackling Loki to the ground again. She pinned him down, making it so that he couldn’t move. “You will_ **_serve_ ** _me Loki! You won’t defy me! I am your_ **_mate_ ** _!”_

 

_Loki howled in anger, ice daggers forming in the air to stab Angrboða. He bit her hand, tearing at the tendons near her thumb. He spat, beginning to buck and scream wildly in an attempt to remove her._

 

_Angrboða refused to budge, cursing Loki’s name. “You left me!” she shrieked, placing her hands around Loki’s neck to choke him. “You left me!”_

 

_Choking, Loki used seidr to crumble the remaining walls of the bedroom, sending the rock and glass shards flying towards her._

 

_Angrboða lept off Loki’s torso, jumping behind the upturned bed. “You’re trying to kill me!” she screamed, eyes dark with bloodlust._

 

_Loki stood, bruised and mentally exhausted. He coughed, his voice hoarse from yelling. “You hit me. You abused me. You demeaned me. You let them take advantage of me. You let them USE ME! I WAS SACRIFICED! THEY USED ME! AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT! I AM NOT YOUR MATE! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!”_

 

_Angrboða narrowed her eyes critically, rising from the ground.“You chose to do this with me Loki. You and I knew what our purpose was from the day we met. Nothing about us meeting was due to chance. You know that your parents made it so that we ended up together. You know everything was orchestrated, so why do you cry?”_

 

 _Angrboða laughed bitterly, stalking towards Loki. “This?_ **_Us_ ** _? They decided it. They MADE it so that we fused, Loki.” She grabbed his chin, roughly arching it upwards so that she could whisper in his ear. “Do you really think that our cores would’ve fused correctly under normal circumstances? You were manipulated Loki; we all were.”_

 

_Loki laughed, his legs too weak to support him any longer. His laughter turned maniacal, and the maniacal laughter became sobs._

 

_He screamed, swirling wind beginning to circle him intensely.  Ice and what seemed to be lightning struck anything in the room, causing it to cave in. Loki’s wrath destroyed the entire eastern part of the castle, killing dozens._

 

 _He rose in the air, screaming and crying. Angrboða looked up in fear, removing herself from the wreckage to find_ _Fárbauti. “What should we do?!” she screamed, watching Loki kill anyone who approached._

 

 _Loki was surrounded by a dangerous force of wind and ice, clutching his head and screaming in agony. Any Jötun in a 100 yard radius was killed, a shock of lightning or a pike stabbing through their chest. Screams of “MAKE IT STOP!!!” could be heard from the sky, and Loki tore at his skin, screaming,_ **_begging_ ** _for this pain to stop._

 

 _Fárbauti’s face paled, his hands grasping out anything to hold onto. He sighed gravely, looking at_ _Angrboða with steely determination. “Call the army.”_

 

_Angrboða’s heart sunk, her eyes widening in fear. “They’ll kill him!”_

 

_Fárbauti turned, unwilling to meet her eye. “They won’t kill him. He needs to be restrained. He will destroy everything in sight if we let him.”_

 

 _Angrboða nodded shakily, following_ _Fárbauti to the general’s quarters._

 

* * *

 

_The general was a tall Jötun of eight and a half feet, and she ruthlessly commanded her legion. Her body was made of all muscle, not having a single ounce of body fat. Her hair was shaved on the sides, giving her a fierce mohawk. Her nose, eyebrow, and upper ear were pierced with bone and steel, a fearsome gaze on her face. “What can I do for you Fárbauti? I haven’t seen you in a few decades.”_

 

 _Fárbauti nodded quickly, steeling himself. “Farl_ _ɇ_ _y.” he stated, asserting his dominance._

 

 _Farl_ _ɇ_ _y smirked, pulling out a small knife to clean her talons with. “What can I do to help?”_

 

_“I need you to gather your strongest warriors. Bring your strongest chains, and your strongest restraints. Loki has begun to go mad, and he needs to be restrained.”_

 

 _Farl_ _ɇ_ _y nodded, turning around sharply. She went to her armory, reveling at her greatest weapons. She grabbed a hefty shackle, showing it to the two of them. “This is used to catch Yggí_ _sðræl. Even the strongest Jötun could not break out of this. He would snap his wrists and ankles trying to escape.”_

 

 _Fárbauti nodded, closing his eyes. “We’ll take five.” Farl_ _ɇ_ _y nodded, gathering everything that was requested. “I will be there with my men in thirty minutes.”_

 _Fárbauti turned, walking out her quarters briskly._ _Angrboða followed behind, angry and hurt. Trying to restrain Loki like this had not been a part of the plan. Nevertheless, they arrived at the battle scene a few minutes later, chaos running rampant._

 

 _Loki stood at the center of it all, various debris surrounding him. A servant brought Angrboða and_ _Fárbauti their armor, aiding them in putting it on. Loki screamed through it all, causing ice and hail to fall from the skies. Farl_ _ɇ_ _y and her army appeared in the nick of time, harnessing their weapons._

 

_“Alright! Sector A, shoot your arrows. Sector B, get ready to pull!” The army roared, heated blood running through their veins. Shouting of victory, the Jötnar placed their arrows in their bows, making sure the heavy chains were tied to the arrow securely._

 

_Pulling the hefty string, ten arrows shot at Loki, the force from the stabs causing the chains to wrap around him. He roared, the intensity of the winds increasing. The Jötnar assigned to Sector B pulled on the chains, dragging Loki down to the ground with all their strength._

 

_He howled, his vocal cords tearing apart from the pressure of his shrieks. Finally getting Loki to the ground, the Jötnar chained Loki to the ice, placing shackles around his ankles, wrists, and neck. The storms continued, ice and hail raining down upon them._

 

 _Fárbauti walked forward coldly, braving the strong winds. “_ _Angrboða. Take Loki.”_

 

 _Angrboða frowned, walking forward. “What do you mean “take Loki”,_ _Fárbauti?”_

 

_Fárbauti growled, asserting his dominance as ruler once again. “Take Loki. It is crucial that Fenrir be born.”_

 

_Angrboða froze, shakily unbuckling her armor._

 

_Loki attempted to scream, unable to heal his vocal cords because his hands and fingers were restrained. Angrboða cut Loki’s clothing quickly, revealing his genitals._

 

_Loki bucked forward, thrashing in order to prevent this rape. Angrboða roared, shrieking in a high frequency to damage Loki’s hearing. She removed her length from her coverings, stroking herself to hardness._

 

_Smiling coldly, she entered Loki painfully, forcing him to look her in the eye. He screamed, damaging his vocal cords even more._

 

_“You deserve this Loki!” she spat, pulling his hair back roughly and causing him to bleed._

 

 _“You deserve everything that’s come to you. For that’s all you are; a Jötun meant to breed monsters. You deserve to be fucked like a whore with no decency. You don’t_ **_deserve_ ** _respect Loki; you don’t deserve anything.”_

 

_Loki pulled at his restraints, breaking his wrists, ankles, legs, anything that would get Angrboða off of him. Angrboða fucked him roughly, biting down hard on his neck as she finished._

 

_She rolled out of him quickly, tucking herself back into her coverings. “There; he has been taken. What now?”_

 

_“He is to be locked in the prisons, and given heavy sedations. He is to be kept this way until Fenrir’s birth. Allow no pain medicines or tonics to be given. He must suffer in order for Fenrir to be born. Make sure his entire body is restrained; he cannot be allowed to use seidr.”_

 

 _Farl_ _ɇ_ _y briskly walked up to Fárbauti, a heavyset frown on her face. “Our_ **_plan_ ** _did not include_ **_raping_ ** _the crown prince!”_

 

 _Fárbauti scowled, pulling out his sword. “Do you wish to defy your ruler? This is punishable by death. Do you wish to die defending_ **_him_ ** _?”_

 

 _Farl_ _ɇ_ _y growled in disgust, stalking back to her men._

 

 _Sighing, Fárbauti placed his weapon back on his hip, turning towards_ _Angrboða. “In one millennium, Fenrir will be born. And when he is born we can finally end this madness, and return to the peaceful family that we once were. Do not take everything to heart, Angrboða. Loki will be healed.”_

 

_Angrboða nodded, falling to the ground in sorrow. A single tear dropped from her eye._

 

_She had just raped._

 

_The love of her life._

 

_Rape._

 

**_Rape._ **

 

 _She wailed, standing up to run into the distance._ _Fárbauti let her, understanding that their tasks were not easy. But they were_ **_imperative_ ** **.** _The monsters of myth could only be born under extreme conditions, and no family before them had been willing to take the risk._

 

_Until now._

 

 _He would create his perfect world, one where_ **_he_ ** _would rule the Nine Realms, and not Odin._

 

_He smiled darkly; he believed it was fate._

 

_He looked up suddenly, surprised to see Jörmungandr’s enraged face heading towards him._

 

_Jörmungandr looked down at Loki, so angry he was calm. He looked Fárbauti in the eye, wanting very much to consume his soul, but knowing that he wasn’t fated to carry out this task; that role was slated for another._

 

 _“What. Have. You._ **_Done_ ** _. To. My. Getta?”_

 

_Fárbauti shook, falling to the ground in reverence. “I….it, it was necessary Jörmungandr! Fenrir must be born from madness! He cannot exist without it. Please understand that this was done with the best of intentions. How do you think you were born? The same process was done for you!”_

 

_Jörmungandr scoffed deeply, beginning to shift into his true form. His body destroyed the castle, his tongue passing judgement on any Jötun who defied him. He growled, speaking to all and to none._

 

_He’d tried to prevent his awakening as an ancient one until Loki’s return, wanting to give Loki that perfect dream of being happy, but he could not run away from his duties any longer._

 

_No._

 

_He would awaken today._

 

_Gazing at his getta one last time, Jörmungandr turned his heady gaze towards Fárbauti. He had allowed this behavior to continue for too long._

 

_“You have sealed your fate Fárbauti, child of Bè; you will be cursed. In twenty millennia you will be replaced by someone stronger. They will bring our world to peace. You will die, horribly cursed in your own mind. You will die; and you will die alone.”_

 

_Fárbauti paled, beginning to beg on his knees. “Jörmungandr please! Do not do this! I can fix this! Please! I have a plan!”_

 

 _Jörmungandr chuckled darkly, seeming to awaken truly as an ancient one in that moment. “You can fix_ **_nothing_ ** _, failed Jötun. I can assure you that death will come soon.”_

 

_“No! Please! Jörmungandr please don’t do this!” Laufey screamed, breaking free from the Jötnar attempting to hold him back and running towards his mate._

 

_“Please, I beg of you! He only did this to improve our race! Please! There is a plan!”_

 

_Jörmungandr hummed, deceptively calm. He flicked out his tongue, wrapping a long coil of his body around the pair. “You will suffer Laufey, for committing these acts of treason. You will suffer along with your mate.” He narrowed his eyes. “The reign of you broken kings will end.”_

 

_“Jörmungandr, no!” Fárbauti screamed, tackling his mate to the ground in order to protect him._

 

_Jörmungandr hissed, lowering himself down to Fárbauti’s height. His golden eye looked at Fárbauti in judgement. “From this day forward, I declare the land of central cursed. Anyone living here shall remain so until the new ruler has come. It is they who will set you free.”_

 

_He cocked his head, his tongue slipping out of his mouth yet again to taste the air. “On the day that the true ruler returns to central, the blood of Fárbauti must be spilled in order for the new age to begin.” He cackled darkly. “I will leave it up to them on whether or not Laufey is to survive.”_

 

_He placed his large eye on Laufey then, taking a deep breath. “You shall suffer continuously until the new ruler has come. As I said before, it is they who will decide your fate.”_

 

_Jörmungandr sighed, a bright light shooting from his eye to envelope Fárbauti._

 

_Laufey screamed, shirking back from the bright light surrounding his mate. “No!!!”_

 

_Jörmungandr rose to his full height, looking back down at all of the Jötnar in disappointment. “I will return to you when the one whom I decree ruler returns to us. Until then, your lands shall be plunged into chaos and unforgivable wrath.”_

 

_The Jötnar present all fell to their knees, shock and anguish spilling from their lips. Jörmungandr cocked his head quietly, looking at the Jötnar before him one last time with disgust. He then summoned a dark portal, transferring himself to an unknown location._

 

_The area left behind resembled a vast wasteland, a poor sight when compared to what this beautiful land used to be. The Jötnar left undead were cursed, never to experience happiness again. They had all allowed this savagery to exist._

 

* * *

 

Loki ended their memory walk there, unwilling to relive what came next. He had shown Thor enough. He collapsed against a materialized wall, shaking.

 

Thor shook in anger, his veins running cold. He remained where he was, unable to comfort Loki.

 

He was disgusted with himself and his people for not helping Loki sooner. He was even more disgusted with Loki’s parents and mate, swearing to kill them at the nearest opportunity.

 

He looked up at Loki silently, his eyes cold. “Loki. I care for you dearly. But I need to return. I cannot comfort you in anger.”

 

Loki nodded silently, still shaking. He waved his hand, he and Thor immediately leaving Loki’s mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor and Loki awoke back in his room, surrounded by maids and servants. Gefjun and her daughter stood in front of them all, tears in their eyes.

 

“Welcome back Master Loki, Master Thor.” Sigyn whispered, overcome with happiness.

 

Thor nodded slowly, still grasping Loki’s hand. Loki smiled weakly in reply, beginning to sob once he saw Gefjun.

 

Gefjun tackled him into a warm embrace, crying into his neck. He hugged her back, pulling her close. They held each other, sobbing into each other’s arms for minutes.

 

She pulled back from his embrace slightly, looking him in the eye. “Oh _Loki_ ” she cried, pulling him into another hug. Loki held her fiercely, unwilling to let go of this support. Gefjun reacted similarly, telling Loki how much she loved him over and over again.

 

They continued this for an hour before Loki finally realized that her natural perception of time was vastly different than his. An hour to her was like a minute to him, and he didn’t want to take advantage of that. Shaking, he released Gefjun quietly. “Send the servants out of the room please, Sigyn. I need to talk to your mother.”

 

She nodded, carefully shooing them out of the room and closing the door behind herself. Loki looked down at his hands, covering his face as he began to cry again.

 

He cried into Gefjun’s arms for hours, needing to release all the pent up emotion that he hadn’t been allowed to express until now. She held him, refusing to move and only give comfort. She stroked his hair lightly, beginning to hum a soft tune in his ear. She sang this tune for quite some time, Loki beginning to calm as the hours ticked by.

 

Finally Loki’s sobs broke, Gefjun finishing her tune for the last time. Loki breathed in deeply, letting go of all the sadness that remained. He looked out the window from Gefjun’s lap, watching the sun rise across the sky. “I assume Thor is gone?”

 

Gefjun nodded, resting her hand on Loki’s shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her torso for comfort. “He is. I believe that he is on Midgard now, love.”

 

“I figured. I didn’t notice him leave the room though…”

 

“He rose off the bed after you began to sob, Loki dear. I’m sure it was because he was angry.” Loki nodded slowly. “It is. I showed him my life, for he saved mine. He couldn’t handle what he saw.”

 

Gefjun frowned. “Not at you Master Loki, if I’m correct?”

 

“Aye.” Loki sighed, slowly morphing into his Aesir form. “Aye...he is angry with my people...and angry with himself. I can’t calm him down anymore than you.” He sighed, rising slowly. “I need to rest Gefjun. I’m going to change and then fall asleep.”

 

Gefjun nodded, looking at Loki silently. She watched him closely, making sure that he didn’t try and leave the room; she was prepared to stop him at all costs.

 

Instead, Loki used seidr to dress himself, pulling back the sheets of Thor’s bed afterwards. He muttered silently, changing the feathers composing the pillow to match the ones in his room. He wrapped Thor’s blankets around himself quickly, comforted by his scent.

 

He fell asleep rolled up in the blankets, resembling a newborn babe. Gefjun sat down in a chair next to the bed, falling asleep as well. She smiled softly to herself, pleased with Loki’s return.

 

Oh, she loved the boy so.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor rose from his bed silently, allowing Gefjun to handle Loki.

 

He was too angry to help him at the moment.

 

He flew out of the room quickly, zooming to Earth. He landed in a new area this time, one that seemed unpopulated.

 

He felt disgusted with what he had seen, and had no desire to kill the inhabitants of this planet again.

 

He chose to punch the dusty red-orange ground instead, finally releasing his anger. He punched the earth again and again, angry that he had caused Loki to suffer so _much_.

 

He punched the earth, for he felt guilty that he and his parents had done nothing to protect Loki.

 

He punched the earth, for he felt disgusted that Loki’s “mate” could claim to love and miss him after doing such a vile act.

 

And he punched the earth yet again, for while he had been living comfortably, fucking maidens and men to his heart's content, Loki had been suffering, dying again and again.

 

Thor punched the earth until his knuckles bled, and the bone showed below. He punched until all of the skin and some of the muscles and fat had disappeared from his fingers. When this happened he picked up his hammer, pounding into the ground.

 

He destroyed more of the earth this way, each strike causing the land to shake. He slammed his hammer into the ground for days, not stopping until he was surrounded by valleys that were 6,000 feet high. He collapsed, dropping his hammer. To his left lied a 277 mile crevice of broken land, with peaks climbing to the clouds. The valley opposite of him seemed to be about 18 miles away.

 

He had created a canyon.

 

He remained there for a few hours, not having the strength to return home. At noon he rose, shakily grabbing his hammer. He floated, quietly flying back to his realm and towards Loki. He wanted sleep, yes, but Loki needed to be tended to.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki woke up sluggishly, moaning into the soft sheets. They seemed to be the _perfect_ temperature, and smelled of the most _delectable_ spice. He moaned again, wrapping himself up further in the sheets.

 

Without his permission, his body seemed to jerk against the mattress, rubbing his growing erection against its surface.

 

_Oh my Norns!_

 

Loki jerked up, pulling the blankets around his chest before looking down at himself in embarrassment.

 

_Oh my goooosh! I’m….ERECT!_

 

He muttered a spell over himself quickly, watching his penis shrink down. He redirected the blood in his body to other places, taking care of his “feminine” genitalia.

 

“Oh my goshhhhh.” he groaned, falling face first onto the pillow. What had caused him to become erect? He hadn’t had sex since…

 

_Oh._

 

Loki groaned into the pillow, remembering his last sexual encounter with Death.

 

It had been a _long_ time.

 

He cast a spell to block any and all sexual desire and frustration from his body, unwilling to deal with this aspect of himself right now. Him recovering his memory did not mean he was sane. There was still healing to be done.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake Master Loki!” Gefjun announced, hurriedly walking into the room. “I was beginning to get quite worried.”

 

Loki yawned in reply, stretching his arms to crack the joints. “How long have I been sleeping?” Gefjun smiled, walking to Loki’s side of the room. “About five days.”

 

“What?! Five days? I’ve slept _that_ long? And...where’s Thor? I’m in his bed aren’t I?”

 

Gefjun nodded, settling down. “Yes. Master Thor is currently in the master bath showering. He just got back from Midgard.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, frowning. “And I’m guessing that he is wanting me to remain here?”

 

“Yes...Master Thor has decreed that you are to remain in the presence of myself or him for your remaining time at the castle.”

 

Loki frowned, sighing into the comforter. “I understand.”

 

He looked around the room silently, examining it under a critical eye. It was bland, but in a very _Thor_ way. It only held the essentials, and few painting decorated the walls. “Why is my bed in here?”

 

Gefjun looked at where Loki was pointing, smiling softly. “Thor had your bed moved in here a few hours ago. He was quite serious about you not being alone.”

 

Chuckling at Thor’s persistence, Loki rose, gathering Thor’s blankets from the bed. “I’ll wait outside until Thor has finished changing. Come, wait with me in the hallway Gefjun.”

 

“That won’t be necessary Loki.” Thor boomed, walking out of the bathroom slowly. “I’ve grown close enough to you to be okay with changing while you’re in the room and looking away.”

 

“Ah, good! I’m stealing your blanket though, for I’ve become addicted to its scent. It’s allowed me to get a good night's sleep, so I’m _not_ letting this go.” Loki smiled, walking over to Thor.

 

He quickly switched to a frown, grabbing Thor’s hands quickly.

 

Loki narrowed his eyes critically while he examined Thor’s hands, extremely unhappy with what he saw. “Thor...what did you do to your hands? They’re so damaged… ” He waved his hands over Thor’s quickly, muttering a spell to quicken the healing.

 

Thor watched in mild amusement at Loki tending to him like a mother hen, secretly happy to see this side of him again. Flexing his newly healed hands twice, Thor smiled, embracing Loki. “Thank you. It means much to me that you would heal my wounds.”

 

Loki nodded briskly, uncomfortable with hugging a dripping, naked Thor. “Thor…would you like to dry off? That way the servants won’t think anything _scandalous_ is occurring.”

 

“Ah, I am sorry Loki! I didn’t think…”

 

Thor blushed in embarrassment at the fiasco, combing through his hair awkwardly. “I was just so happy to see you again, in the flesh.”

 

Loki looked up at him and smiled softly. “I’m happy to see you again too,  Odinson.” They stood quietly for some time, both secretly reveling in this newfound level of friendship they’d achieved.

 

“I should probably go change....” Thor chuckled, breaking the ice. Loki nodded swiftly, turning around to face the wall. He counted to 1,084 before Thor had finished changing and coughed, catching Loki’s attention.

 

 _You Aesir are so queer…_ “Ah...you look... _enchanting_ Thor. Is there a reason you’ve dressed yourself up in decorative sleepwear?” Loki chuckled, walking over to Thor with a questionable smirk on his face.

 

“I...believe it is only right for me to dress appropriately, since I now have a guest in my room.”

 

Loki nodded, pulling on a comfy robe that he materialized from his room. “I guess we can talk now…” “I suppose we shall talk then.” Thor replied, sitting on the far end of his bed. He wanted to give Loki some extra room so that he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

 

“Why are you sitting so far away Thor? Come, come closer!” he commanded, gazing at Thor with those piercing emerald eyes. Thor obeyed, moving closer until they sat a foot or two apart.

 

“Good. Now, I would like to talk about our departure to central. When were you planning to return?”

 

Thor frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He didn’t feel that he was ready to return to the life that central offered him. He still believed that he and Loki needed to work on healing, for recovery had just begun. He was also beginning to enjoy his time with Loki, and wanted to enjoy these days for a bit longer. No, he was not ready to return.

 

“I would think I’d return to central in six or seven more centuries, if that’s okay with you. You’ve already recovered all your memories, so technically I’m not needed anymore…”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by Thor’s change in demeanor. “What do you mean I don’t need you anymore Thor? Thor, I’m always going to need you. You promised me you wouldn’t go, and that I could trust you...why are you trying to leave?”

 

“No no no Loki, I’m not trying to _leave_ you. I’m telling you that I’m wanting to stay here, and you’re free to go...I’m saying that you’re not required to stay here anymore...if you choose to go.”

 

Loki bit his lip and frowned, looking away. “What if I don’t want to go?” he whispered, an unbearable sadness entering the room. “What if I’m wanting to stay, Thor?”

 

Thor scooted closer, pulling Loki into a hug. “Then you can stay, Loki. This house is just as much mine as it is yours. These servants belong to you as they belong to me. I would hope that you take my offer seriously, for not even Lady Sif has been extended this.”

 

Loki chuckled, melting into Thor’s hug begrudgingly. “I…. _suppose_ I can stay, if only for a little while…”

 

“Great!” Thor laughed, squeezing Loki happily. “Thank you Loki, thank you!”

 

Loki chuckled softly, allowing Thor to continue hugging him. It was his gift to Thor for saving his life. After releasing Loki, Thor frowned, looking troubled.

 

“What is it?”

 

Thor sighed, looking at Loki forlornly. “I’ve... _forgotten_ that you are also the heir to your respective throne...And must go back to produce an heir…”

 

Loki chuckled, stretching his arms. “I’ve found a way around that actually.” “You have?!” Thor balked, turning towards him. “What is it?”

 

“I will have another child.” Loki stated, examining his nails closely. “It will be from a surrogate, for my pregnancies last a millennium, and I do not have the time to wallow around, awaiting it’s birth. I have already chosen who she will be, so I will continue to stay at this palace until the child is born, and then raise the child for the remainder of our stay here before sending him off to the Jötnar of the west to continue his growth. They are Jötnar with light cores, so my child will be fine. He will be raised secretly until he is deemed ready to take the throne.”

 

Thor balked inwardly, barely containing his confusion. _A child?_ “Loki...you can’t _possibly_ raise a child in the short amount time we have left, and then give him away...that’s, that’s _absurd_!”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. “The ways of Jötnar differ from the ways of Aesir Thor. This practice is not unheard of, for Jötnar live long lives… I am still a “prince” after all. I must fulfill this last duty before I can be free of my people.”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “My “parents” gave me away to the Aesir when I was young. It’s no different really.” He looked at Thor, who was running his fingers through his hair nervously. “This time though, I’m allowing my child to be raised with his people.”

 

Thor nodded sullenly, unwilling to agree with this plan but knowing he had to accept, fearing that Loki would run away if he barred it. “I don't quite understand how your culture is fine with taking young children to others to raise, _especially_ for long periods of time, but I will allow you to do this here.”

 

Loki smiled, stretching his arms again. “Thank you. I know it seems cruel to do this Thor, but it is a must. I must continue our bloodline, or my realm will collapse even more than it already has.”

 

Thor’s frown remained, his heart unsettled by Loki’s seemingly cold-heartedness. “Thor,” Loki chuckled, ignoring his reservations about patting Thor’s arm comfortably.

 

It had been a long time since he had been comfortable enough with someone to even call them a friend, so he was still a bit uncomfortable with physical contact.

 

“I will keep in contact with my child yearly. I will project myself to his realm once a year to check on him, talk to him, things of that nature. It is similar to you Aesir and your… “holograms” as you’d call them. My child will know his sire.”

 

Thor relaxed, releasing the breath he had been holding. “Good. I was quite worried actually… so, when can I meet the surrogate?”

 

“You’ve already met her. It’s Sigyn of course. Who else would it be?” laughed Loki, raising an eyebrow at Thor.

 

_What?!_

 

“Loki you can’t...she’s but a child! To experience the pains and throes of pregnancy so young...why that’s _madness_ Loki!”

 

“Yes I _can_ Thor; she’s my subject. For every half breed besides your father and his brothers, Jötnar genetics take precedence. So unless she chooses to renounce her Jötnar genes, she is my subject.”

 

Thor stared back at him in horror, lip quivering in disgust. “Loki...you couldn’t possibly be that cruel.”

 

Loki laughed darkly, cracking the joints in his fingers. “I can. I will. And I am.” He yawned, looking around the room. “Fortunately I care deeply for Sigyn and her mother, so I will only be using her egg. I’ll be “growing” this child in an artificial womb of sorts Thor. Sigyn won’t _actually_ be pregnant.”

 

Thor clutched his heart hurriedly, blood rushing back from his head. “Oh my _Norns_ Loki! You, you can’t keep _doing_ this to me! I’ve forgotten how much you loved to prank others. I just didn’t expect you to begin by pranking me…”

 

Loki chuckled softly, patting Thor’s head. “It’s okay Aesir; let this remind you of your school days, hm?”

 

Thor nodded slowly, his memories taking him back to Loki’s cruel punishments in order for him to remember whatever the lesson of the day was. No, he did not want to remember those times. “Oh _Loki_...please don’t scare me like that again.”

 

“No promises.” Loki smiled, patting Thor’s shoulder one last time before rising up. “Okay. Come. I must create this laboratory and the artificial womb to “grow” this child. And because I cannot go anywhere alone, you are to come with me.”

 

Thor frowned, rising as well. “Can Gefjun not go with you? I haven’t had a _wink_ of sleep in a long time Loki; I am tired.” “No! She can’t know about this; not yet. Come Aesir, I know your people can stay awake for at _least_ a month.”

 

Groaning, Thor did as he asked, slipping on one of his more elegant robes before closing the door to his room. “So...where are you planning to build this “clinic” of a sorts, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, heading down the grand staircase. “That’s the problem actually. I need your permission first, and I need to know what area I’m allowed to use.”

 

Thor blew out a puff of air, rubbing his temples. _There is_ **_never_ ** _a dull moment with this one._ “Uh...you can just place it anywhere Loki, for I have no preference for a specific area of the castle not being transformed.”

 

Loki hummed, heading towards the doors leading towards the basement. “Here. It can be here. I need the location to be as cold as possible while my child is forming. I need him to be as healthy as possible.”

 

Thor nodded slowly, not understanding where Loki was going with this but allowing him to do whatever he pleased. Who was he to decide how this, this _child_ should be born?

 

Loki paused at the great door, turning to Thor slowly. “Thor...I plan to do something very unorthodox with my child. I need to know that I have your support for me to do it.”

 

Thor sighed, steeling his voice. “How unorthodox Loki?”

 

“Very.”

 

Thor pinched his temples, looking at Loki neutrally. “Loki. Explain.”

 

Sighing Loki lowered himself to the ground, resting his head against the door. “You remember the state of my realm when it was cursed by...by my…. _offspring_.”

 

Thor nodded sharply, narrowing his eyes at Loki. “Stop trying to divert the issue Loki.”

 

Loki raised his hands in surrender, hurriedly speaking.“Okay, okay.” He sighed. “My realm is currently heading towards ruin. As the heir to its throne, I cannot allow my people to suffer for the decisions of my “life” givers. And I understand that it would be cowardly to run away from my problems.

 

“This is the only feasible way for my realm to achieve its past glory again, Thor. We can’t just elect a new family to the throne, because that is decided by blood. Only direct descendents can rule the throne. My sire and getta have no other children, they have no siblings, and their givers of life are dead. So I am the only one who can rule.

 

“Therefore, it is my duty to produce an heir to the throne, since I am refusing to uphold this title for much longer. Because Jötnar have such long life spans, it would take _numerous_ millennia for my child to reach the age that is necessary to claim the throne. So I was planning -with your blessing of course- to cause my child to age like the mortal Aesir.

 

“He would age every century instead of every millennium or two, depending on the realm he’s in. I would then slow his aging down to the normal Jötnar rate when he physically, mentally and emotionally reaches the age of 18,000. This should only take two millennia on my planet, and would take four millennia on yours since the passage of time is quicker there.

 

“Of course, all of this would only be done with your consent.” Loki looked off to the side slowly. “I...wouldn’t go behind your back with something like this Thor. I just…” he looked at Thor seriously, a glimmer of plea reflecting in his eye. “I really need your consent, Thor. Please...let me do it. I can’t bear to be connected to my people any longer.”

 

Thor sighed, also lowering himself to the ground. He looked exhausted. “Honestly Loki...who am I am to go against your word? I cannot bear to cause you any more suffering and pain, and it is time that Jötunheim becomes the way it used to be.

 

“I’d rather have you here by my side in Asgard if I were honest Loki, but if being able to travel the universe and discover random facets of knowledge makes you happiest, then I will support your happiness, for it means more to me than any jewel or robe or maiden. Although I don’t quite understand how you’re trying to do this, I trust that you will love and take care of this child.” He looked pointedly at Loki, trying to be understanding. “You have my consent Loki. You have my consent.”

 

Loki covered his face in relief, a single tear falling down his face. “Thank you Thor.” he murmured, wiping his cheek. “Thank you. I will always remember this.”

 

Thor chuckled softly, rising so that he could help Loki up and then open the great doors for him.

 

Walking down the stairs together, Thor shivered and pulled his robes closer, goosebumps covering his skin. Loki slowly began to transform, a blue hint and etchings appearing on his skin. His hair grew longer, horns sprouted from the front of his skull, and his talons broke through his nailbed. He looked… _intriguing._

 

Thor continued to observe Loki further, looking, truly looking at him. He had seen both of Loki’s forms countless times, but he had never taken the chance to just _observe._ Walking through Loki’s memories had caused an odd feeling of attachment in him...one that made him want to respect and appreciate Loki for who he was.

 

“Thor. You’ll have to go wait upstairs for me. I understand that you have decreed I cannot be alone, but you will _die_ if you stay down here any longer. To make this room an optimal temperature I have to cause it to resemble the temperatures found on Jötenheim. You have to go.”

 

Thor frowned deeply, unhappy that Loki was attempting to be left alone for a long period of time. “Loki…” he warned, narrowing his eyes. “We’ve only just gotten back from your mind. I’m not letting you out of my sight just yet.”

 

Loki tsked, waving a hand at Thor. “Fine. I’ll _attempt_ to protect you with a few spells of manipulation, but they will make you very sick afterwards. You’ll have to remain in bed for a few days.” he lied, trying any and every possible excuse to deter Thor from trying to stay down here with him.

 

Thor frowned, nodding his head. “Do this. I will take being sick for a few days if it means that you are being protected.”

 

He gasped suddenly, running towards Loki in a frenzy. “Loki! Make me Jötun! Make me Jötun!”

 

“Thor.” Loki sighed, looking at his dim-witted friend in the eye. “I can’t. It’s not that simple. You would die.”

 

Thor frowned yet again, confused. “Why does every procedure with you involve death?”

 

He sighed, shaking his head and returning to the current conversation. “And you switch back and forth between a Jötun and an Aesir fluidly. Why can’t I?”

 

Sighing Loki removed himself from Thor’s grip slowly, crossing his arms. “That’s because I’m a shapeshifter. It’s not something that everyone who studies seidr has. It takes many years of practice, and consistent, factual knowledge of whatever organism you’re attempting to shapeshift to, down to their molecular composition.

 

“It is _very_ hard, and _very_ taxing. The only reason I can shift back and forth between my Aesir form and my Jötun form is because I was taught extensively by Frigg and Freya when I first arrived in Asgard, so that I wouldn’t be killed by its heat.”

 

He looked pointedly at Thor. “As much as I would love to help you do this, I can’t. It would take me a few months or a few years to memorize everything about you, down to a molecular level, before I could even _begin_ to craft a Jötun form for you. Besides...my people don’t take kindly to half-breeds or impersonations. I’m sure that news of you having a Jötun form would cause riots to spread across the land, and I’m not very comfortable sending my child into a warzone.”

 

Thor nodded sullenly, rubbing his chin. “Loki...we need to come up with a way for me to stay down here with you without dying. I’m not leaving you alone.”

 

He looked off to the side, deep in thought. “Perhaps...perhaps I could ask Mjölnir. I know she could help me.”

 

 _What? How...Norns Thor is_ ** _stupid!_** “Thor. Mjölnir is a Norn; she isn’t a call service. You can’t just call upon her power every time you get yourself into a jam. She is a _Norn!_ ”

 

Thor laughed proudly, clasping Loki’s shoulder roughly. “Loki, Mjölnir and I share a unique union; she would help me in a life or death situation without a second thought.”

 

Silently beginning to fume, Loki smiled suddenly. “How much do you care for me Thor?”

 

Thor frowned. “What? I care for you deeply Loki, you know this. Why are you asking now?”

 

Loki chuckled darkly, feeling proud. “I’ve just thought of the most _splendid_ idea. Suppose...suppose I altered a few properties of glass, to make it resistant to the cold? I could then compose this laboratory within the room of glass, and make a small section separated from the rest. That way, you could observe everything I did, and if you wanted to speak to me, you could write a message on the wall in ink or through some other medium. It works perfectly! Do you not agree?”

 

Thor blinked rapidly, confused slightly by Loki’s sudden rush of words. “You’re wanting me to allow you to build this clinic in a room surrounded by glass so that I can still observe you, without getting hurt? Is this correct?”

 

Loki nodded feverently, a gleam in his eye. “Exactly! It works, does it not?”

 

Thor smiled softly, pleased to see Loki so happy again. “Yes; it works perfectly actually. I will allow you to build this special room in this basement.”

 

Loki’s smile grew even broader, and he bit his lip slightly to avoid laughing in glee. “I will not forget this Thor; thank you!”

 

Thor laughed, his eyes crinkling with Loki’s joy. Why, if allowing Loki to build and reconstruct things in their home made Loki _this_ happy, he might have to let Loki redesign the whole house.

 

 **_Might_ ** _._

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii,
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! It really means a lot.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for the slight OOCness of Loki and Thor. Loki seems more pliant and playful than normal in this chapter because in a way, he's free. He's tired, and he'd like the mental anguish and sorrow and pain to be over, but he's happy that he has a friend....someone who genuinely cares for his well-being, and wants to see him succeed.
> 
> ***Add note
> 
> So sorry if this chapter was confusing. I honestly feel like this is a crack chapter, but I'm not exactly sure how to rewrite it to convey everything that I wanted. Lemme know in the comments what you did or didn't like, and I'll definitely come back and try to rewrite it.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki continue to make progress in their relationship, and Loki discovers a truth that he'd been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the 7th chapter, and isn't as long as the others. Nevertheless, it's still an important read.
> 
> A few things first: 
> 
> 1\. I tried to write the beginning of this chapter from Thor's point of view. It was a bit challenging, so that is why the beginning sections of this chapter seem odd. I apologize.
> 
> 2\. I like to imagine Gefjun as a fluffy, red-haired woman, with a heavy, Scottish-influenced accent.
> 
> 3\. I try to write Loki with all of his mental illnesses as close to the real thing as possible. This means that for now, his behavior is erratic, and may not make sense to you if you or a loved one have never experienced any of the emotional illnesses I've listed in the tags.
> 
> 09/18/17

The weeks after Loki had begun the construction of his odd laboratory in Thor’s basement were a bit...  _ baffling  _ for Thor. He cared for Loki very much, and only wanted the very best for him, but this situation was just too…  _ queer _ . 

 

He just couldn't understand why Loki would take these precautions to procure a child. In a perfect world, Loki could take a chance in life and find love again, procuring a healthy and fine maiden to give him sons. But, Loki wouldn't, for Loki was neither Thor, nor an Aesir. 

 

Because Loki had wanted everything set to perfection, it had taken some time for this questionable room to be complete. Thor mostly tried to stay away from it all, his only aim being to protect Loki from harm.

 

Keeping Gefjun and Sigyn away from him and this room were quite hard as well, for they loved their master more than anything. In fact… 

 

… it seemed like all of the maids and male servants of the house had become intoxicated by Loki recently. 

 

Everywhere Loki traveled they followed, always bidding him a hello when he came and a farewell when he left, blushing all the while. Thor couldn't understand it, but he was beginning to think that it had something to do with Loki’s return to his old self. 

 

He was happier, extremely mischievous, and even began to take a greater effort in his appearance, resembling the decorative Loki of old court days past. He also started conjuring up this  _ delightful  _ perfume of sorts. Thor couldn't name the fragrance, but he knew it was unlike any other.

 

It smelled…. It smelled of roses, but also of honey. The faint scent of lavender  could also be detected, and Thor almost swore that at different times of the day, the scents would vary in strength. Of course, Loki pretended he knew nothing about these happenings, choosing instead to feign innocence.

 

Thor said nothing about this overly grandiose display, for he was just happy to have his old Loki back. Although waking up with his eyes colored brown or his hair dyed pink weren't ideal, seeing Loki squeal and laugh in mischief brought a smile to his face every time. Loki would always fix Thor’s appearance afterwards of course, but nevertheless the joy still continued.

 

It was a fateful day in summer when things in their house began to shift. Loki had not finished constructing his odd room, for he had wanted to make sure that the conditions to create his child were perfect. 

 

Thor sat on a comfortable chair outside the peculiar glass Loki had constructed for him, wanting to read more about Loki’s culture. He didn't quite understand most of it, but it was still an enjoyable read nevertheless.

 

In fact, there was one passage in particular that caught Thor’s eye. According to the text, Jötnar seem to reflexively release a certain “fragrance” when around those of other realms. This text told him this was done as a defense mechanism to ward off any potential attacks against their person. The book didn't explain  _ why  _ though. 

 

Thor himself couldn't understand it; why would the Jötun body produce a certain scent to ward off potential attacks? They were the largest sentient beings in all of the Nine Realms, and certainly the strongest. So… why was this fragrance necessary? 

 

Upon closer examination, the passage revealed a subtext, where the author of this book posed a similar question, stating frequented attempts to ask Jötnar were met with naught. 

 

Thor debated on whether or not he could classify this entire occurrence as another eccentric Jötun ritual. In fact, Loki did tell him that the Jötnar were very private people, and most of the information on them could only be found in books on their realm. 

 

Smiling, Thor rose, walking towards the glass. Who better to answer his question than an actual Jötun? 

 

“What?” Loki growled, refusing to stop his work. “I’m busy.” 

 

Thor looked down through the glass for a moment, uninterested in Loki’s current task. “I have a question about your people, Loki.” 

 

Loki arched an eyebrow and paused his ministrations, looking at Thor. “What is it?”

 

Thor opened to the page in the book that had spoken of this mysterious fragrance, pressing it against the glass. “Here. I believe the scent the book speaks of is akin to the fragrance I’ve assumed you’ve been wearing. The book mentions this unnatural phenomenon, so I know I'm not insane. Please explain why your people do this.” 

 

Loki blinked. “It's for protection Thor. The book obviously tells you that.” He rolled his neck, cracking out the kinks. “Can you please  _ kindly _ explain to me how a scent that is produced by every single being in my race is “unnatural”, your  _ highness _ ?” 

 

Thor rolled his eyes and pointed to a specific sentence. “No Loki, I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant that it was unnatural to me; I had hoped you’d at least understand that.”

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the dirty look Loki was shooting in his direction. “Look at what it says  _ here  _ though, Loki. I obviously know  _ what _ it's for, but I want to know  _ why  _ it’s needed. The book clearly states that any attempts to ask any Jötnar are met with naught, so I’m asking you.” 

 

He looked Loki in the eye, making it obvious that he was genuinely intrigued. “Why is this scent produced Loki? The only warriors that could rival yours are the berserkers of our kind, and even then your kind poses a struggle. Why would great, mighty…  _ beings _ such as yourself need something like this?” 

 

Loki looked at Thor, a million and one decisions and thoughts running across his mind. Finally he sighed, rising up. “Come. I cannot speak of this in the presence of others.” He removed his labwear, materialising through the glass to meet Thor. 

 

Thor nodded, beginning to follow him. “Where are you taking me?” 

 

Changing into his Aesir form, he undid his ponytail, allowing his hair to fall gracefully. “I’m taking you back to my mind.” 

 

**_What_ ** _? Again? But why?  _

 

“Why Loki? I care for you deeply, and although I don't regret my time spent inside your mind for a second, why are we going there? I thought we were done with that.” 

 

“We  _ are _ done with recovering my memories Thor.” Loki explained, not even bothering to turn around and make sure he was being followed up the stairs. “But now my mind is the safest place I know, for no one can enter without my permission. From now on any secrets that must be shared between us will be done so there.” 

 

Thor nodded, following Loki up the stairs. He was still a bit confused if he were to be honest. Was the reason to this fragrance really such a close guarded secret? 

 

Before approaching the central staircase that led to he and Loki’s room, they were stopped by an overly excited servant. Well, Loki was stopped. Thor was promptly ignored. 

 

“Good evening, Master Loki!” he smiled, blushing profusely.

 

Loki paused politely, hand on the banister. “Hello Noor. Does the evening bid you well?” 

 

“Yes master, very much so! It just improved by tenfold actually; your presence makes even the sun marvel in your glory.”

 

Loki chuckled, flipping his hair dramatically and basking in the flattery. “Oh Noor, not the sun! I'm sure my presence is like a starry night at best. Oh, you're too kind.”

 

“Oh no Master Loki, not at all!” Noor gasped, looking up at Loki in shock. “You're a great beauty, Prince Loki, and your handsomeness can rival even that of Prince Baldor! You're truly a sight to be seen!” 

 

Loki smiled darkly, his malicious undertone invisible to all but Thor. 

 

Frowning, Thor grabbed Loki’s arm roughly, pulling him up the stairs. “Thank you Noor, I'll be taking Loki away with me now.” he grumbled, Loki following deviantly behind him. 

 

Once they reached their room and closed the door, Thor spun him around, looking wildly into his eyes. “What was that all about Loki? You can't  _ tell _ me that this fragrance of yours isn't bad news! I just got ignored by my own servant! You need to explain,  **now** .”

 

Loki arched his eyebrow, a defiant smirk on his face. “Fine.” Touching Thor’s forehead, he breathed in, bringing he and Thor into his mind. 

 

Upon entering Loki’s mind, Thor was distracted momentarily by how much it had changed. Once a vast wasteland of darkness, it now resembled a dark black-green openness, the threat of an approaching storm in the distance. 

 

Remembering why they were here, Thor narrowed in on Loki, frowning. “Alright Loki, out with it. Tell me what is going on here, right this moment.” 

 

Biting his lip and sighing, Loki looked at Thor, momentarily serious. “Thor. This is a closely guarded secret among the Jötnar. It is held as one of our greatest secrets, and needs to remain so. I need you to swear to me that you will tell no one, not even Odin. I doubt he will care, but this is still a necessary precaution, as this secret can be used against us. It is very dangerous, and very powerful knowledge. It must be guarded with your life.”

 

Thor nodded seriously, wondering what this secret military tactic was.  _ It must be a key to their strength and success in their wars. _

 

“I understand. I swear that I will keep this information between you, Laufeyson and I, Odinson.” 

 

Loki nodded curtly, looking towards Thor. “As you know, Jötnar mate for life. Once they bond, that is it. They cannot repeat the process. Because of this, Jötnar take the act of bonding very seriously, and require that a pair of Jötnar  **must** have officially courted for at least a millennium before bonding. 

 

“If they are a young pair under the age of 20,000, they  **must** have the permission of  **both** their givers of life before the elders overlook their petition of bondage. Then, and only then, can Jötnar bond. Are you following?” 

 

Thor nodded his head in agreement, wanting Loki to get on with this great military secret. “ Again, before I continue, I need to reiterate the fact that you must tell no one. And by no one, I mean  _ no one _ , not Sif, not Frigg. No one.” 

 

Thor nodded, rolling his eyes in impatience. “Loki, please. Get on with it. I have already sworn not to tell.” 

 

Loki sighed, crossing his arms and biting his lip yet again. “I… we…. The Jötnar are sexual beings, more so than most sentient beings. Casual intercourse is a large part of our culture, due to our high libidos. The Jötnar believe sex to be a wonderful thing, an act that can bring friends closer, help a teacher understand an of age student, or increase the development of one’s self. 

 

“Sex for Jötnar is akin to drinking over mead for you Aesir. It helps us relate to each other, and grow as beings. When a young Jötnar comes of age, they go through a phase where they are considered “insatiable”. This phase lasts for a few centuries, and then begins to wane. 

 

“Afterwards, sex is used to explain emotions, present fears, and voice other complexities that cannot be expressed through common speech. If attempts to repress this sexual voracity are made, Jötnar return to their adolescent levels of insatiableness until they’ve been sated. 

 

“When Jötnar court, they are not allowed to sleep with anyone other than their intended mate as proof of their desire to bond. Afterwards, Jötnar can only be sexually awakened or attracted to their mate. This is a heavy part of our culture, and a very close guarded secret. Again,  _ no one _ must know.” 

 

Thor looked at Loki in shock, his face red in embarrassment. 

 

_ Sex!? This was all about  _ **_sex_ ** _!? Loki and his people and…. Sex!?!?  _

 

Thor coughed into his arm, clearly disturbed. Unwilling to look at his friend he then gazed off in the distance, too embarrassed to make eye contact with him. “Um… what does this information have to do with the queer fragrance I’ve been smelling?” 

 

Loki sighed, also looking away. “That. That is an innate response to a new or uncomfortable environment for Jötnar. Because we value sex as much as you Aesir value drunkenly debating, that is our defense. Around those of different realms, our “fragrance” as you like to call it placate anyone in our immediate vicinity, causing instantaneous attraction. 

 

“This is done so that we are always on the offensive, always holding the upper hand. Now, in regards to you and everyone else in this castle, I've altered the scent quite a bit. I've made it so that you, Gefjun, and Sigyn are completely immune, while it affects everyone else partially.” 

 

Loki smiled proudly. “This was done so they will be immediately charmed by my presence and existence, but not attempt to engage in fucking.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes and waving a hand passively at Thor. “You know I hold no such inhibitions towards sex like you Aesir.” 

 

He smirked defiantly,  _ daring _ Thor to challenge his beliefs. “I’ve also made it to where it's impossible for me to become aroused while under your supervision Thor, and have done the same to you. This was done so that we can enjoy the peace this house brings while raising my new child.” 

 

Thor balked, choking on his saliva. “ _ I beg your pardon _ !? Loki, I don’t recall giving you permission to take away my  _ sex drive _ !” He swung his gaze back towards Loki quickly, his eyes narrowing in disbelief and anger. “You've made it impossible for either of us to become aroused while here because I won't leave you alone? That’s  _ insane _ !”

 

Loki nodded slowly, his head cocked. “I… guess I can understand how you see it that way Thor. But no. That's not why I did it.” Loki looked pointedly at Thor. 

 

“There are many reasons why I did this. First and foremost I used seidr to block any sexual desire that might stem once I returned to life completely, for myself. I decided that I’d rather focus on healing and remembering than mindlessly fucking. I also held no desire to sleep with anyone, for I was not over what I experienced with  _ her _ . I nulled your sexual desire when it was decided that you were to aid in my healing a few centuries ago, as I felt it would impede your ability to help me.” 

 

He exhaled sharply, pulling his hair upwards into a ponytail and then releasing it in minute frustration. “You Aesir are social creatures, and take intimate acts or displays of affection as signs of a potential “wife” or “husband”. You grow attracted to each other when you discover each other’s most intimate secrets, and create deep, unhealthy bonds of codependence with one another. 

 

“I knew immediately that I had no desire to experience any of that with you, and decided to end it before it began.”  

 

Thor groaned darkly, his temporal vein throbbing in annoyance. “Loki.” He covered half of his face with his hands in attempt to calm himself, his eyes dark with anger the only thing visible. “Did you ever consider, even for a moment, that it was  _ completely _ possible that we wouldn’t become attracted to each other? Did you ever think to include me in on this, or were you just going to let me live naively if I never asked?”

 

Loki laughed, his green eyes sparkling in mock amusement. “Oh Thor. You poor, spoiled prince. Why do you always assume that everything in this universe revolves around you?” 

 

He rose, walking towards Thor ardently. Dark pink smoke began to surround him, following the movements of a decorative dancing sash often used by court dancers. 

 

Thor’s eye twitched in disgust, having no desire to deal with Loki’s antics. “ _ Loki- _ ” 

 

The smoke shushed Thor, changing its form to resemble a singular hand and index finger. “No Thor. Let me speak.” 

 

Loki walked slowly around Thor, pausing to look over his shoulder at him. “Why do you assume that this is all as simple as us not being attracted to each other, Thor? I am not Aesir, I am a Jötun. I do not work like you.” 

 

He narrowed his eyes, the pink smoke becoming a dark grey. “I’m doing this to protect the both of us.” 

 

Thor looked up at him, visibly aggravated with this overly grandiose show of power and what he perceived to be attempted seduction. “How was this done to protect us both, Loki?” 

 

Cackling darkly, Loki waved a hand, his memories being shown to Thor. “My last sexual partner, and sire to my child Hel, was Death.” 

 

Thor’s eyes widened, his ears not believing what he just heard. “Loki...did you just say that Hel’s father was-” 

 

“ _ Yes _ Thor, you heard me correctly. My last sexual encounter, and sire to my daughter Hel, was Death. Please, look at my memories. You will find the answers to the questions you seek.” Thor looked, squinting at whatever memory it was he was being shown.

 

* * *

 

_ Loki looked over the edge of the cliff, breath ragged. _

 

_ He was dying. He knew it. _

 

_ After the millennium of abuse he experienced at the hands of his sire and mate, Loki was done. He had accomplished his mission. He didn’t need to exist anymore. _

 

_ His parent’s could have another child; he didn’t want to be here anymore. _

 

_ He was done. _

 

_ Loki closed his eyes, dropping from the cliff. _

 

_ The wind surrounded him on either side, the quickness of his fall causing the wind to pick at his skin.  _

 

_ He didn’t care though; it was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart. _

 

_ Loki kept his eyes closed, unwilling to watch for the moment he would hit the ground.  _

 

_ He could tell he was close though, for the wind around him increased in its intensity. He was close. _

 

_ Loki smacked against the ground, immediately exploding upon impact. _

 

_ He was dead. _

 

* * *

__

 

_ Loki woke up surrounded by darkness and a faint laugh.  _

 

**_Why am I not dead?_ **

 

_ “Because I have chosen for you to live~” _

 

_ Loki remained where he was, unwilling to move around. Nothing mattered anymore. _

 

_ The darkness surrounded him, Loki finally realizing it was an entity. Wonderful. _

 

_ The entity seemed to sizzle up to his ear, amusement in its voice. “Hello, Loki.” _

 

_ Loki remained where he was, refusing to reply.  _

 

_ The darkness seemed puzzled, confused as to why Loki was stagnant. It had handpicked him for an important task; this child should be overjoyed. _

 

_ The darkness seemed to project its thoughts, its voice heard to all and to none. “I have saved you...why are you not overjoyed?” _

 

_ Loki didn’t move. _

 

_ He was quiet, and then…  _

 

_ “So I’m alive?” _

 

_ The darkness cackled, expanding its presence towards Loki. “You’re not living child; you’re dead.” A foggy apparition of a cheshire smile appeared, disappearing after a few seconds. “You’re in my realm now.” _

 

_ Loki nodded slowly, content. “Good.” _

 

_ The darkness shrunk its presence again, seeming to come closer towards Loki. “You  _ **_are_ ** _ dead child; but it doesn’t have to remain that way.” _

 

_ Loki didn’t reply; he didn’t need to. _

 

_ The apparition seemed to raise Loki’s chin, eyeing him closely. “I’ve been watching you.” _

 

_ Loki chuckled. “Have you now?” _

 

_ The darkness seemed to move behind Loki, whispering in his ear yet again. “I believe we can be of some use to each other.” _

 

_ Loki scoffed. “I’m dead; I’m of use to no one.” _

 

_ The darkness expanded again, moving  around their encampment. Loki was unwilling to examine his surroundings. He was dead; nothing mattered anymore.  _

 

_ He raised his head, unable to pinpoint this darkness’ conscious; it seemed to extend from every angle. _

 

_ “You are of importance to me.” _

 

_ Loki laughed at this; he was of importance to no one. _

 

_ The darkness appeared to chuckle, looking at Loki in mild amusement. “I am not “no one” child; I am quite important.” _

 

_ Loki sighed, remaining where he was. “What great demon are you, to have taken hold of my spirit and deny me my immortal peace?” _

 

_ The darkness smiled. “I am Death.” _

 

* * *

__

 

_ If Loki was alive he would be surprised that such an ancient being had chosen to bless him with his presence.  _

 

_ But he wasn’t.  _

 

_ So he didn’t care.  _

 

_ “Why has Death taken hold of me?”  _

 

_ Death chuckled, appearing to shrink its presence. “I have chosen you for a great purpose child. It would be in your best interests to not deny me.” _

 

_ Loki laughed in disbelief. Was he not free even in death? _

 

_ “What is your purpose wise one?” Loki asked, accepting the fact that he would never be free. _

 

_ Death seemed to sigh, an odd emotion emanating from it. “I do not wish to make you do things that would cause you discomfort, Loki.”  _

 

_ Death moved towards Loki again, shifting until they became a dark cloud, shaped in the vague outline of a man. “I won’t force you.” _

 

_ Loki eyed Death warily. “You can hear my thoughts?” _

 

_ Death laughed. “You’re in my realm child; nothing is hidden from me.” It appeared to look at Loki pointedly. “I would like a child.” _

 

_ Loki laughed, unable to cry anymore.  _ **_Is this all I am? A breeder?_ **

 

_ Death cocked its head, understanding. “I do not mean to make you something akin to this. But I grow weary of my work.”  _

 

_ Death sighed. “It is quite strenuous work to be responsible for the death of every being in existence while running the underworld. I would like someone to overtake this task, for the population of the universe exceeds everyday.” Death smiled. “You’re the only one I see worthy of the task.” _

 

_ Loki didn’t reply, knowing fully that Death could hear his thoughts. Fucking a demon isn’t the worst thing that he’d ever done. _

 

_ Death laughed at this, amused by Loki’s unbridled tact. “I’m hardly a demon child; I’m much more ancient than that.” _

 

_ Loki nodded. “Why not create a being yourself, or split yourself into two? That is certainly a more feasible option.” _

 

_ Death rose, beginning to expand its conscious throughout the encampment. “I believe this to be more fun. I’ve never been interested enough in a lowly being to want to explore sexual pursuits before, but you’ve changed my mind.” The cheshire smile appeared again. “I believe it would be quite…  _ **_interesting_ ** _.” _

 

_ Loki blinked slowly. “Interesting?” _

 

_ “Yes child, you have been through much in life. I have been directed by the Norns to allow you a second chance to live; your time to join me is not now.” _

 

_ Loki didn’t answer, choosing to allow his thoughts and feelings to reply instead. _

 

_ “Your givers of life have offset the balance of the universe greatly. It will take numerous events to fix what they have done before true peace can be achieved. Aiding me would be the first step.” _

 

_ Loki nodded. “Okay.” _

 

_ Death moved towards Loki, entering his field of vision. “I was able to convince the Norns to allow me to bestow you with noble gifts for your sacrifice.”  _

 

_ The fog conveyed the feeling of a smile. “I will allow you to control every aspect of seidr, akin to the powers of Frigg and Freya. I will teach you the secrets of the spirit realm, offering an advantage to you when compared to your enemies. And I will allow you to take revenge.” _

 

_ Loki paused. “Revenge?” _

 

_ “Yes child. You may take revenge on your people. The Norns have decided to teach you their secrets as well, allowing you to live amongst them once your task here is complete. You’re an integral part of this universe Loki; too important to ignore your fate.” _

 

_ Loki laughed softly to himself.  _ **_Fate?_ **

 

_ He looked up at Death. “Okay.” _

 

_ Death sizzled up to his side again. “Are you certain child? There is no returning back to the ways of old after this.” _

 

_ Loki nodded. “I am dead inside, Wise One. I have no soul. I am completely broken. I have no desire to exist as a sentient being in this universe any longer.” _

 

_ He closed his eyes, sighing in resignation. “If I could allow my suffering to even benefit one child, one  _ **_being_ ** _ , then I will do it.” He looked at Death, his eyes glazed over. “The universe deserves peace.” _

 

_ Death seemed to nod, accepting his answer. “Your sacrifice will rectify what your givers of life have done to you Loki.” Sending out a shadowy tendril towards his face it patted his cheek. “You will be guided towards someone who can heal you Loki. They will offer you a chance at life again.” Death smiled. “They will make you happy.” _

 

_ Loki laughed, the loudest he had responded since his time here. He looked back at Death, his face a mockery of amusement.  _

 

_ “Oh Death. I don’t believe in happiness.” _

 

* * *

 

Loki’s memory ended there, Thor feeling terribly confused and... _ guilty _ . Loki had been through so much, and he was upset because he felt Loki overstepped his boundaries. He was beginning to see why Loki did what he did. He was just wanting to experience a normal relationship,  _ without _ being pursued. 

 

He sighed, covering his face in defeat, and looking at Loki.

 

“I am sorry, Loki.” 

 

Loki sighed, sitting next to Thor. “Thank you.” He lied down on the ground completely, using his forearm to cover his eyes. “I...am sorry as well.” He looked to Thor, steeling himself against running away. “I...should’ve told you that this is what I had done.”

 

Thor smiled, his eyes widened in blatant wonder. He scooted closer to Loki, carefully shifting so that his arm cradled Loki’s neck. “That should be more comfortable.”

 

Loki chuckled, accepting Thor’s affection. He was beginning to feel guilty about keeping this information from Thor.

 

They sat like this for sometime, the both of them relishing in this newly discovered area of their friendship. It felt nice to relax around someone. 

 

After parting from Thor’s gentle embrace Loki returned them to the present, yawning tiredly. “Does that experience answer all of your questions, Thor?” 

 

He shook his head slightly. “Not exactly. Why do you continue to allow yourself to release this pheromone, even though you have no intentions of having... _ sex? _ ” 

 

Loki chuckled, opening the door slightly. “Oh Thor, don’t you know? When have I ever been one to turn down excessive attention?” He laughed softly, leaving the door cracked so that Thor could follow him wearily down the stairs. 

 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, this single experience caused a spark to ignite within Thor. It was a spark that would lie unknown and invisible within him until his return to Asgard.

 

* * *

 

The recent events experienced in Loki’s mind spiraled down into many other thoughts for Thor, who realized after some serious contemplation that he was unaccustomed to needing to think about such things for long periods of time. In fact, he now realized he had been sitting in his current position for days, reclined on the sofa. 

 

He looked at Loki lazily, unwilling to move any closer to see if he was done with his lab. He found Loki dressed in the wear of the doctors and scientists of Asgard, with a mask covering his mouth and nose. 

 

He chuckled to himself, for he knew Loki did this to make himself feel more important, as well as for the aesthetic appeal. For if that was the one thing that Loki had picked up from the Aesir, it was that.

 

Gazing closer, it seemed that Loki was putting the final touches on some sort of contraption, not even using seidr to prepare it. After staring at Loki for a few minutes he returned to his thoughts, desiring to unlock the great secret of his life at this very moment. He wasn’t sure what spell had come over him, but he was pretty sure of one thing. 

 

For his entire existence, he had been going through the motions, every waking moment exactly like the last. Nothing was ever new or exciting to him, and when it finally lasted longer than a mere moment or two, it was because of Loki. And after their conversation a few nights ago, he felt an even stronger sense of connection towards the frost giant. 

 

It seemed as if he was never wanting to let him go, always needing to protect him from harm and anyone out to get him. It was just...Loki had been hurt so bad in life, and Thor wanted to show him what it felt like to be  _ happy _ .

 

It felt like Loki was finally giving his life a purpose he had been searching for, a meaning that he’d been seeking an answer towards. Being with Loki was like living with the sun. The sun might make one sweat, but it also gives them warmth. It might make them unbearably hot and uncomfortable, but it also gives them light. And it’s always there, never ceasing to shine. 

 

Of course, Loki always managed to anger him greatly, but Loki was still  _ there _ , offering Thor something he had always wanted; a friend. Yes he had Sif and his brothers, as well as many of their warriors, but it was not the  _ same _ with them as it was with Loki. 

 

Loki could make him open up his most intimate fears or desires when no one else could, reaching parts of him that nobody had ever experienced before. It was like Loki had this mysterious effect on him, causing him to spout lines of poetry every waking moment they were together.

 

In fact...it was like Loki  _ had _ put him under some sort of trance, for he couldn’t seem to get the Jötun out of his skull. Every waking moment of his life seemed to be consumed by thoughts of Loki and his whereabouts or happenings, and he couldn’t relax until he knew it all. Rising, he walked towards the glass wall, determined to learn the truth of his affliction. He wouldn’t leave Loki alone until he had an answer.

 

Knocking on the glass that separated the two rooms, Thor caught Loki’s attention quickly. “I would like to talk. Please come out.” 

 

Loki slammed his fist down in annoyance, ripping off the goggles he was wearing. “Thor,  _ why?  _ Can't you see that I'm busy? I'm  _ working!  _ We don't have much time left before we're due back at central. What do you want?” 

 

“I have a theory that I’d like confirmed or denied. And I won’t leave until it’s answered.” 

 

Loki groaned loudly, using seidr to remove his current wear and step through the glass. He crossed his arms, leaning most of his weight to one side of his hip. “What is it, Thor? What have you so greatly discovered in that great,  _ thick _ skull of yours that’s more important than me creating an artificial womb for my child?” 

 

Thor scratched his head, leaning back on his heels nervously. He felt foolish for bringing this up now, but he had to know the truth. It was like a searing pain that wouldn’t go away, festering about the skin. “Loki...I’ve been thinking to myself for the past few days, and I’ve come to realize the only conclusion that makes sense to me, for this didn’t occur until you appeared in my life again.” 

 

He looked Loki in the eyes, serious. “Have you placed a spell on me or returned my sexual desire after our conversation a few nights ago? For I feel like I’m unable to remove you from my thoughts, and I’ve realized that every waking moment I’ve spent in my home has been spent revolving around you and your wellbeing. I feel like I can’t be happy unless you're near me, and if you’re not in sight I grow weary.” 

 

He paused, taking a deep breath. “I feel as if every second is spent surrounding you and your life, and  _ I can’t let go _ . Not that I would want to of course, for I care for you deeply, but I just...I don’t  _ know _ what’s going on Loki. I need help, an explanation at best.” He exhaled softly, quietly pleading for clarification over this issue. “What is going on with me?” 

 

Loki sighed softly, chuckling as he looked into Thor’s eyes. “It’s because I’m the only thing that you can be fixated on while here, Thor. There’s nothing serious enough going on for you to be so confuddled.” He ran a few fingers through his hair, putting it into a tight bun. “There’s no one else to talk to besides the maids and the servants, and you grow weary.” 

 

He laughed softly, turning around and heading back towards his lab. “It should cease when we return to Asgard Thor; do not worry.” 

 

Thor nodded slowly, not quite sure if his question had been answered, and feeling uncontent with Loki’s answer. It didn’t seem... _ right _ . Disregarding that fact, he walked back towards the couch, stretching out on his stomach and falling asleep. He believed a quick nap would harm no one, and was a just reward for thinking about their plight in such depth. 

 

Loki fumed silently behind the glass wall, watching Thor in mild discontent. Why was he so fixated on his care for him? He walked around as if not being near Loki for more than five seconds would kill him! Shaking his head, he fit the last piece onto his artificial womb, carrying it over to a large tube filled with a viscous fluid. This fluid would allow the artificial womb to become the optimal temperature for growth, which would in turn allow the child to grow safely. 

 

Placing it inside, Loki marvelled at his creation. His lab was fitted with a study for him to relax in while this child grew, as well as a small section for him to sleep in. He was going to use seidr to record anything important, so journals were not needed. He was even able to arrange it so that a 4-D hologram could be shown throughout the room and onto the glass, giving him feedback on the child’s condition to the most minute detail. 

 

Clapping his hands proudly, he exited the room, materializing through the wall. He kicked Thor’s leg roughly, jogging him out of his nap. “Thor, get up. I am done.” 

 

Thor nodded groggily, dazed from the nap. Rising, he walked up the staircase, Loki following close behind. “What would you like Loki? Rest or a meal?” 

 

“I’m actually quite hungry; have Gefjun prepare us a meal please.” 

 

Thor nodded, running a hand through his hair before calling out his maid’s name.

 

Rushing towards him, she bowed slightly, curtseying in their presence. “Hello Master Loki, Master Thor. It has been quite some time since I’ve been able to speak to the both of you at once. How have you been?” 

 

Loki smiled gently, patting Gefjun’s shoulder in affection. “We have been quite busy actually. I can inform you and Sigyn about it in due time.” 

 

Gefjun nodded gently, understanding. “What can I do for you gentlemen today Master Thor?” 

 

“Ah, please prepare us a meal Gefjun. Loki is hungry, and I would like to eat as well.” She nodded, curtseying again before rushing off to the kitchen. 

 

Loki turned suddenly, walking towards the grand dining hall with Thor close on his heel. “Where are you going? The meal is not ready yet. She’s only just begun.” 

 

“I’m  _ aware _ of that, Thor. I’m just going to sit down; I’m tired.” He rolled his eyes, fuming slightly when Thor appeared at his side.  _ Why was Thor being so  _ **_clingy_ ** _! _ Shaking his head in annoyance, Loki entered the great dining hall, sitting at a special section cordoned off for just he and Thor. 

 

They both sat down, Loki looking at Thor inquisitively. 

 

Thor frowned slightly. 

 

Loki wanted something. 

 

“What is it Loki; I know you want something.” 

 

Loki chuckled softly, taking the glass of wine that a servant handed to him. Transforming back into his Aesir form he looked to Thor pointedly. “I like it here. I like it a lot.” 

 

Thor nodded his head slowly. “I...like it here too. What does that have to do with anything?” 

 

Loki sighed. “How serious were you about me having a share in this house like you do?” 

 

Thor pondered on this for a moment, considering it from every angle. Although mostly private about his possessions, and unwilling to share with many, Loki was different. “I...suppose that I am very serious. You’re the only being that I would trust not to wreck my home when I am gone. Besides, you’ve become my closest friend over the years, and I treasure you greatly. So if you want it, this castle can be as much yours as it is mine; just like I am to you.” 

 

Loki smiled, visibly relaxing. “Thank you. This gesture means a lot to me Thor.” 

 

Thor smiled in return, sipping his wine in comfort. “It is not an issue. I’ve already promised my hammer to you if I intentionally cause you harm, and I consider you my greatest friend, so anything that I have is yours. Just remember to ask me first.” 

 

Loki nodded quickly. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” He looked at Thor, smiling again. “Thank you, Thor.” He looked away, downing the rest of his glass quickly. “For everything.” 

 

Reaching across the table, Thor smiled, grabbing Loki’s hand affectionately. “I’ll never regret it, not even for a day.” 

 

Loki squeezed his hand, signaling that he had reached his physical contact threshold for the moment. Before letting go Thor looked him in the eye, the mood now serious. 

 

“Loki, know that I care for you very much. I may be self-centered or brash, but I am no fool. I am quite adept at reading your moods and thoughts, for I care about you deeply.” He held Loki’s gaze for a moment longer. “Please remember that.” 

 

“Ooo, getting a little bit  _ cozy _ aren’t we gentlemen?” Gefjun laughed, bringing plates and bowls to the table. 

 

Thor and Loki ripped their hands apart, both of their faces red in embarrassment. “It’s not what you think, Gefjun! Loki and I are just very good friends.” 

 

Gefjun laughed, setting down Loki’s cold food in front of him. “Oh, I bet the both of you are  _ very _ good friends.” She sat Thor’s food down in front of him as well, grabbing the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. “It’s okay masters, your secret is safe with me.” She winked, pinching Loki’s cheek affectionately before heading out. 

 

Loki cradled his head in his hands, overly embarrassed with this fiasco. Sighing, he picked up his utensils, beginning to eat his meal. Thor did the same, the both of them refusing to speak. After some time Thor looked up, catching Loki’s eye. 

 

They looked away quickly, both blushing again. Their meal continued in awkward silence until Gefjun’s return, who breached this awkward silence with her humming. 

 

Thor looked up, smiling at his maid.“Thank you for dinner, Gefjun. It was delightful.” 

 

Gefjun smiled, clearing away both their plates. “Thank you, Master Thor, Master Loki. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll bid you both a goodnight. Call if you have a need for me please.”

 

Both nodded, rising together when Gefjun had finished her task. Grabbing Loki’s hand without speaking, Thor walked them up the grand staircase, turning down the hall that led to their room.

 

Opening the door, he tugged off his cape, removing piece after piece of his clothing. Loki backed away towards the door slowly, clutching his chest. “Thor… what are you doing?” 

 

Thor turned around, looking at Loki in confusion. “I’m changing...into my nightwear. What are you doing?”

 

Loki relaxed, sighing deeply. “You scared me!” He looked up quickly, even more confused. “Wait, you’re changing? In front of me?” He walked closer, heading towards Thor. “You  _ do _ realize that I can see you?” 

 

Thor nodded sheepishly, trying to brush off his embarrassment. “I realize that.” He looked at the wall and rubbed the back of his head. “I’ve become comfortable enough with you to change while you’re looking.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in mock amusement, stretching out his arms in surprise and then clapping in mock praise. “Oh my! Do you hear that everyone? Thor has finally become comfortable enough to change in my presence! Let’s give him an award people!” 

 

Thor laughed, shoving Loki playfully. “Go change Jötun.”

 

* * *

 

After changing into their bed clothes Thor grabbed his pillow, heading to Loki’s bed so they could talk. Climbing onto it he squeaked, startled that Loki’s bed felt so  _ soft. _ It felt like...like heaven. It felt like the Norns themselves had handcrafted each feather in this bed, just for him. 

 

He moaned, stretching out further along the bed. Loki laughed from the other side of the mattress, sitting down on the edge to release his long hair from its bun. He combed his fingers through his hair, fluffing it out. “What are you going on about?”

 

Thor lifted his head momentarily from the bed. “Loki. This bed. Was handcrafted from the Norns. Just for me. And only for me.” He collapsed back on the bed, inhaling its scent deeply. 

 

“I can change your bed to be composed of the same material, Thor. It’s not very hard.” 

 

Thor rose up, a sparkle in his eye. “You can do that?!” 

 

Loki nodded, flicking his wrist. “It is done. Would you like me to do the same to your pillows?” Thor nodded, watching his pillow. Flicking his wrist again, Loki altered the composition of Thor’s pillows, filling them with the feathers of a gæslingr. 

 

“There. They’re the same as mine.” He hit Thor on the head softly with another pillow. “Come now; let’s talk.”

 

Thor picked up his pillow, his face lit up in impish glee. “Or, we could do  _ this _ !” he laughed, hitting Loki in the face with the pillow. Loki looked up in bewilderment, a broad, cheshire-cat smile breaking his face once he understood what was happening.

 

He narrowed his eyes darkly, the mischief in his eyes mirroring Thor’s. They jumped about the room, hitting each other with pillows and laughing. They did this till morning, the both of them covered in sweat. They collapsed on Thor’s bed, panting heavily and laughing. 

 

“I haven’t had that much fun in years. Thank you, Thor.” 

 

Thor smiled, ruffling Loki’s hair gently. “Always and forever Loki. For you are my greatest friend.”

 

Loki chuckled at that, deciding that it was right to be sentimental once every blue moon. “And you are mine, Thor Odinson. Never forget that.” Thor’s smile only grew, happy with the fact that Loki was trusting him and opening up even more. 

They smiled sweetly at each other before being interrupted by Gefjun, who burst into the room to wake both the men up. “Oh, a bit rowdy, aren’t we boys? You stayed up all night didn’t you?” 

 

Loki grunted in affirmation, slowly rising up. “I should go shower, for I’m quite hot. Thor, did you want to go first? I believe I shall spend at least an hour or two in the bath.” 

 

Thor nodded, rising from the bed as well. “I might as well, thank you.” Loki walked towards Gefjun, opening his arms for a hug. “I’m sorry for being so distant lately, Gefjun. I’ll have to explain the reason to you and Sigyn later on today.” 

 

Gefjun smiled, embracing Loki warmly. “Oh Loki, thank you. You know I love you like I love my own. I could never be mad at you.” 

 

Loki smiled, hugging Gefjun tightly and resting his head atop of hers. “Oh Gefjun, you spoil me so much.” 

 

She laughed, giving Loki one final squeeze before letting go. “Call for me when you’re ready to talk. I’ll get Sigyn and pick out your outfits for the day in the meantime.” Loki nodded, walking over to his bed. He figured relaxing to himself while Thor showered wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

* * *

 

After their showers Thor and Loki descended from the stairway, Thor calling for Gefjun. She appeared momentarily, Sigyn following closely behind.

 

Loki smiled down softly at her from the staircase, pleased to see her after so long. “I see you’ve taken a liking to what I’ve picked out, Prince Thor and Master Loki.” smiled Gefjun, walking towards the pair. 

 

Loki looked down at himself, smiling softly. Gefjun had picked out purple and black tunics for him to wear, with matching earrings, bracelets and rings. They billowed behind him softly, and he liked that effect very much. 

 

Thor boasted dark grey and royal blue armor, with a matching ring. His hair remained in its traditional style, while Loki’s had been done in an elegant ponytail behind him. They looked graceful.

 

Sigyn smiled at the approach of her masters, curtseying at Thor before running to shyly embrace Loki. He patted the top of her head softly, hugging her. 

 

“Hello, Master Loki! I am pleased to see you after such a long absence! How are you?” 

 

“I am well child, thank you. How are you?” 

 

Sigyn pulled free, smiling up at him. “I have been perfectly well actually! Noor has begun to leave me alone, so I have more free time on my hands.” 

 

Thor looked quietly at Loki, judging him for this. 

 

Loki ignored it, pretending to be just as baffled. “Well that’s certainly odd. I wonder what could’ve caused it...moving onto other matters, I need you and your mother to follow me. I have something to show you.” 

 

Sigyn nodded naively, running back towards her mother. Thor huffed, slightly annoyed with Loki, but still feeling minor amusement. “Come then everyone, please follow me.” 

 

* * *

 

After everyone had descended down the stairs to Loki’s makeshift laboratory, Loki closed the large doors, sealing off any potential to be overheard. “Master Loki...what is all of this? I’m a bit confused to all this... _ secrecy. _ ” 

 

Loki sighed, turning towards Gefjun and Sigyn. “Yes of course, an explanation. I need your egg.” 

 

Gefjun blinked, clearly confused. “My egg? Master Loki I don’t quite understand.” 

 

Loki swung his gaze towards Sigyn. “More specifically, I need her genetics.” 

 

Sigyn frowned. “My...my genetics, Lord? I don’t quite understand.” 

 

Loki tsked, turning around. “No, of course you wouldn’t. Thor, could you explain please? It might be perceived simpler coming from you.” 

 

Thor nodded, stepping forward. “Loki has decided to renounce his throne, passing it down to an offspring that he has created and raised here, in our kingdom instead. I cannot delve further into the details, but Loki has chosen your daughter to be a surrogate of sorts for his child. He will not require her to carry the child, but her genetics, which I assume can be found in this “egg” he speaks of, are essential.” 

 

He looked at Sigyn and Gefjun seriously, attempting to convey the severity of their situation. “You’re agreement is essential, and has the potential to restore all that is right with the world. Should you agree, you shall be highly revered amongst our people, and allowed to become a minor goddess, should you choose it.” 

 

Thor turned to Gefjun, a gentle look in his eye. “I understand that this is a lot of information to be processed Gefjun, but I would like an answer as quickly as possible.” He looked back at Loki, who had become a nervous wreck. 

 

Loki caught his eye and looked away, trying to calm himself. He was breathing quickly, and seemed to be running a million thoughts through his head. 

 

Thor frowned, quiet alarm striking his face.  _ He’s having an episode...I must calm him. _

 

Gefjun looked towards Loki also, greatly concerned. “Gefjun, I must tend to Loki. May you and Sigyn see yourselves back towards your rooms please? We can discuss this issue later tonight I suppose.” 

 

Loki looked up, stricken. “No! Stay here! Please…” He covered the right side of his face with his hands, breaking his composure. “I need an answer.”

 

Gefjun bit her lip, looking towards her child. “Would...would Sigyn still be considered the child’s mother?” 

 

Loki shook his head, moving forward to sit in a chair. “She would not be considered the child’s mother; I would.”

 

He looked up, meeting Gefjun’s gentle gaze. “She is but a child. I wouldn’t dream of putting her into that predicament. No, I just need her genetics to create this child. I’d rather not make a clone of myself.” 

 

Sigyn looked up, clearly nervous about the proposal. “Will the supposed procedure hurt my Lord?” 

 

“It would not. It is very simple. I would numb the general area before removing a few eggs from your ovary, and then using seidr to heal the area, it would be complete.” 

 

Sigyn nodded her head slowly, thinking it over. “And I wouldn’t be considered the child’s mother?” 

 

Thor stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder. “No. You would be revered as an older sister to this child instead, with Gefjun revered as it’s grandmother. I would also allow the both of you to become minor goddesses in your own right, granting you immortality.” 

 

Sigyn widened her eyes in shock. “Immortality?” “Yes, immortality. You would both be considered minor goddesses, worshipped by the people.” 

 

Gefjun sat down in another chair, her head swirling in confusion. How was she supposed to make a decision that could destroy life as she knew it if she said no? A child was to be born; the heir to Jötunheim no less! And she would be its grandmother? 

 

She covered her face, overcome with emotion. How was she to make such a noble decision? She was a lowly maid, not a goddess for Norns sake! Gefjun looked to her daughter, who stood in front of Thor and Loki. 

 

She seemed to be having similar doubts, unsure about the full effects of her decision. Raising her head, Sigyn spoke, her soft voice breaking the silence. “I would like time to think, Masters. May I return to you in 24 hours?” 

 

They nodded briskly, with Thor telling them they were free to go.  Gefjun nodded politely, rising and dragging a slightly dazed Sigyn behind her. 

 

Thor watched them walk towards the steps, not turning around to check on Loki until he watched them close the great doors after leaving. Exhaling, he turned towards Loki, who had risen from his chair to grip the steel counter-top he had built, in an effort to calm himself. 

 

Thor approached Loki calmly, softly calling out his name. 

 

Loki looked up grief stricken, there but not there, his eyes glazed over. He collapsed to the ground, Thor catching him quickly. 

 

Rubbing Loki’s back Thor shushed him, urging him to tell him what was wrong. “I can’t!” Loki moaned, sobbing into Thor’s skin. He picked up his cape and wrapped it around himself, using it like a blanket for support. “I can’t Thor! I’m a  _ monster _ !” 

 

Thor hugged Loki tightly, cradling his torso in his lap. “Why do you think yourself a monster Loki?” Loki didn’t answer, choosing instead to sob even further. Thor held him through it, gently massaging his back and holding him close like he would a young child. 

 

“I’m a monster! I can’t even face myself Thor! I’m terrible! Terrible! How could I do this? The exact same thing that my parents did to me? To a child? An innocent girl? A girl who’s done nothing to deserve anything bad in life? And I choose to use her? For my own selfish gain? Who  _ am _ I Thor?! I’m a  _ monster! _ A heathen! A mongrel! I’m the lowest of the low! I’m selfish! I only use people for my sick and twisted gain. I’m evil, Thor! You can’t love me,  _ nobody _ can love me! I’m evil Thor, and so  _ pathetic _ ! A pathetic excuse for a life.”  

 

Thor shushed Loki quietly, murmuring in his ear. “You’re not evil Loki; you’re not a monster.” Loki broke down even further, his words barely legible. “I  _ am! _ You don’t know that I’m not!” 

 

Thor sighed softly, running his fingers through Loki’s hair. “I do know that Loki; I care for you deeply. You’re not a monster.”

 

Loki cried, hugging onto Thor’s cape even tighter. “But I am!” he sobbed, his breathing beginning to reach hysterics. “I’m willing to use a girl just because I can’t  _ bear _ the thought of becoming ruler over my kind. I’m a fool Thor, a terrible fool. I’m such a mistake.” 

 

“You’re not a mistake Loki.” 

 

“You don’t know that!” 

 

Thor hugged Loki tightly, unsure of what to say to calm this situation. Finally he decided on an approach, one he believed would work on bringing Loki out of this. “Why do you believe yourself to be a fool, Loki?” 

 

Loki sniffed, taking a moment to think. “I...I don't know! I just feel so  _ foolish! _ ” 

 

“Why do you feel so foolish?” 

 

Loki sniffed again, a fresh wave of tears falling from his eyes. “Because I let it get this far! Because I couldn’t do my duty! Because I was scared!” 

 

Thor hummed, massaging Loki’s back again. “What were you scared of?”

 

Loki froze, his eyes taking on a manic hue. He looked at Thor, eerily calm. “I was scared of birthing monsters.” 

 

Thor looked at him, his feeling about what was about to occur confirmed when, after Loki said this he fell to the floor, limp and lifeless. The only sign of life emanating from his body was the beat of his heart, and even that was slow. 

 

No, Loki had entered the climax of his panic attacks. He had set himself in a psychological trance, removing himself from the world and his surroundings because he couldn’t handle the stress of his thoughts or emotions any longer. 

 

Thor sighed, picking Loki up gently. Thankfully, this was not the first time Loki had done this, so he knew what to do. Walking up the staircase, Thor opened the basement doors, greeted by a concerned Sigyn.

 

“Is he alright, Prince Thor?” 

 

Thor sighed, looking down at Loki’s face. “He will be, in due time. I need to postpone the talk with you and your mother, for I am unsure how long Loki will be in this... _ affliction. _ ” 

 

Sigyn nodded solemnly, curtseying once before heading off in the opposite direction towards her quarters. Rising afloat, Thor glided up the staircase, gently opening the door to he and Loki’s shared room. 

 

Carefully, he placed Loki’s body on his bed, beginning to undress him. Replacing his robes and tunics with nightwear, he undid Loki’s current style, allowing his hair to billow around his shoulders and back. Finally, he pulled back Loki’s bed sheets, shifting him into the position he knew he liked to sleep. 

 

Finally Thor undressed himself, donning his nightwear and combing through his hair before entering the bed. Moving upwards behind Loki, Thor wrapped his arms around him softly, forcing him to accept his body heat. 

 

He wrapped his legs around Loki’s, putting them in a strict vice. Sighing, he closed his eyes, prepared to ride through this trigger moment with Loki. He would do whatever it took to make sure Loki was well again, even if it meant he had to teach him how to carefully process his emotions and thoughts to avoid scenes like this in the future.

 

He would do this, for he cared for Loki like no other, and believed that he deserved the right to a healthy and happy life.

 

This was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'd also like to mention that Thor and Loki's relationship is beginning to progress to where I want it; romantic, lol. I just ask that you give it time. It's a slow-build yes, but it's worth it. 
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, or concerns about the chapter or this story in general please, if you have them. 
> 
> Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki creates his child, discovers an alarming part of himself, and forces himself to come to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is the 8th chapter, and I'd like to make a note that it's significantly shorter than other chapters. This is because chapter 10 will be extra long (I think) and I felt that this was the right place to cut it off.
> 
> Last updated as of 09/20/17

 

_Loki woke up trapped in an unending silence, relentless waves of regret crashing over him._

 

_Darkness surrounded his core, and he was unable to escape its grip._

 

_He was scared._

 

_Loki was scared._

 

* * *

 

He cries.

 

The Jötun cries because he’s sick, sick of being broken, sick of not being good enough, sick of being _weak._

 

He was _sick_...of not being strong.

 

The Jötun looked around slowly, choosing to finally register his surroundings. He was... _hidden_. Hidden in arms. The legs of Thor encased his, and he could not break free.

 

He sighed heavily, disappointed in his worth.

 

He had lost himself in the madness.

 

_Again._

 

Loki exhaled softly, pulling himself closer into Thor’s comforting hold. The thunder god snored loudly, oblivious to the crisis going on before him.

 

He was beginning to hate that Thor’s embrace was one of the only things in the universe that could break him out of these catatonic states, and he dreaded the reasons why.

 

Being hugged by Thor was like being hugged by the sun, and it allowed Loki to feel something that he had turned himself against to so long ago;

 

_Love._

 

Hugging Thor didn’t allow Loki to feel complete, but it helped him feel...put together.

 

Loki knew that Thor loved him.

 

And he had accepted long ago that Thor’s love for him only extended from his desire for Loki to get better.  

 

He had been forced to accept that Thor was the only being in this universe who cared for him many decades ago, and accepting that was hard.

 

Loki had been gone for so long, so alone for so long, so _broken_ for so long, that he had forgotten, truly _forgotten_ , what it felt like to have someone willing to go to the ends of the sky and beyond for you.

 

And Loki had accepted this.

 

He had accepted this, for it was all he could do. He couldn’t deny how much Thor cared for him. And he couldn’t deny how much he cared for Thor.

 

But he wasn’t ready to go down that road yet.

 

So he held on.

 

He hugged him, and nestled his face between the crook of Thor’s shoulder and neck.

 

Closing his eyes he breathed in the comforting scent of pine, allowing his racing heart to calm and his flooding emotions to cease. He knew he needed to relax.

 

Loki figured that to the outside world, his relationship with Thor would seem confusing. They... _acted_ like a couple would Loki supposed, but he didn’t care to a certain extent.

 

In his mind, healing and becoming whole again were the main priority. And if hugging Thor and always being attached to his hip caused his healing, then he would do it. They didn’t have much time left together, and although Loki knew that he’d always have the opportunity to see Thor, he knew he wouldn’t always have the opportunity to do... _this._

 

So he held on, allowing himself to bask in Thor’s warmth. It was a memory he would like to keep. Something he would hold close to his heart forever.

 

Sighing deeply, Thor pulled Loki closer, resting his head next to Loki’s on the pillow. He coughed softly, his voice still groggy from sleep.

 

“You are thinking again?”

 

Loki chuckled, barely nodding his head.

 

“I am.”

 

Thor sighed again, pulling the Jötun even closer and allowing no room for disconnect between their skin. He had discovered that physical contact helped Loki relax a long time ago, and wasn’t diffident to the action.

 

“Why?”

 

Loki exhaled slowly, trying to rationalize his thoughts.

 

“I am scared.”

 

Thor coughed, removing more of the phlegm from his throat. “What are you scared of?”

 

Loki paused, thinking of what could be said, and _how_ he could tell Thor what he was feeling. No, Thor… couldn’t know.

 

He nestled himself further into Thor’s neck, forcing himself to speak. “I am scared… of what is to come.”

 

Thor grunted in acknowledgement, turning the both of them over in the bed. He was beginning to get restless. “Why are you scared of the future?”

 

Loki didn’t answer this, choosing instead to tighten his grip on Thor’s arms. “I don’t believe I’m ready to talk about it.” He moved his hands up to Thor’s head, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think I’m ready.”

 

Thor nodded in understanding, hugging onto Loki’s torso. He rolled them over again so that Loki rested atop of him, Loki’s hands still in his hair. He moved his own to Loki’s scalp, massaging it slowly.

 

He knew their union was odd from the outside looking in, but he didn’t _care_ . He and Loki worked... _differently._

 

Loki and Thor remained where they were for a few hours, the both of them performing minor ministrations on each other, choosing to relax and grow.

 

They were fine with this, for they were fine with each _other_.

 

Separating begrudgingly after sometime, the pair rolled, rising from opposite ends of the bed.

 

Loki stretched, looking out the window.

 

He didn’t want to move today. Today was not his day.

 

Collapsing back onto the bed, he rolled into the blankets, wrapping himself up in the covers.

 

Thor chuckled, poking at him in amusement. “Come, Loki. We must get up.”

 

Loki groaned, snuggling into the sheets further. “Today isn’t a moving day for me Thor.”

 

Frowning, Thor walked around the bed, pausing at Loki’s side. “You’re needing to remain in bed today?”

 

Loki nodded, moving the blanket over his eyes. “I do.”

 

Thor lowered himself down to his knees, eye level with Loki. “Are you going to stay in bed tomorrow as well?”

 

“I might.”

 

Thor nodded, rising up to hug Loki before picking out an outfit for the day. He wasn’t sure about what he was hoping to do, but he would say it anyway.

 

“I… believe I have become comfortable enough with your sanity to allow you five hours of personal time today. After this though, I shall return. That will be my gift to you for the day.”

 

Loki laughed to himself, smiling at Thor’s hesitance. It warmed him. “Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded once, pleased with himself. He was doing something big today by allowing Loki to be left alone for a few moments, and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

 

He hoped he wasn’t making the wrong decision.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki smiled to himself as Thor bumbled about the room, trying to dress himself. He didn’t know _why_ the god was giving him time to be alone, but he didn’t question it. He had wanted sometime to himself; it had been a while.

 

Loki understood that his depression and anxiety were the reasons he was feeling off today. He felt off everyday of course, but this day was different.

 

He didn’t want to think about that though.

 

Thinking about his life and emotions made him accept things that he wasn’t ready to accept. No, for the day, he would relax, and allow himself to bask in this pseudo peace that he’d created for himself.

 

Loki yawned again when Thor came over to his side of the bed, patting his head gently before leaving.

 

“Have fun~~~” he sang, chuckling at himself when Thor smiled and closed the door.

 

Oh, Thor had changed him so much since their stay here. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about that...

 

* * *

 

 

Loki’s silence during these five hours revealed many things about himself, much of which he had allowed to stay hidden. But there was one issue that he believed he should allow to breach the surface. He knew he couldn’t move on until he did otherwise.

 

It was his care for Thor.

 

He cared for Thor, cared for him in ways he knew no one else did. But there was a striking revelation about him that had sent Loki over the edge ever since his mental collapse a few days ago.

 

Sitting on the floor, wrapped in Thor’s arms, utterly and completely broken, Loki had realized something.

 

He realized that another being, one who served a greater purpose to the universe, and one who had an infinite number of responsibilities, had chosen to take a break, and care for him.

 

There was someone who had chosen to hold him through all of his breaking moments, someone who had chosen to learn about his health and ensure proper healing, someone who was there time and time again when Loki was so broken he couldn’t even remember his own name,

 

And...Loki loved him.

 

He didn’t love him in the sense that Thor loved him...he _loved_ him. He loved him enough to allow his mind to imagine silly fantasies where maybe, _just maybe_ , if Loki was normal, if Loki was healed, if Thor hadn’t seen his darkest parts, then maybe, just _maybe_...it could’ve worked.

 

Oh it was _stupid_ , Loki knew, to imagine these childlike fantasies about a man who only wanted him as a friend, and nothing more.

 

Hell, Thor didn’t even _want_ him as a friend. Thor had been forced into this, just as much as him. Maybe, maybe if Loki had been normal, if Loki could’ve just performed his duty, if Loki just wasn’t so damn _weak_ , then maybe, _maybe_ , it could’ve worked.

 

But Loki knew, no Loki _knew,_ that his life was one not meant for happiness. He had served his people. He had lived his life. And now...he had to watch the man he loved return home. He would return home to marry some maiden who wasn’t broken, who wasn’t scarred, who _could_ be loved, and… Loki couldn’t do anything about it.

 

He could only watch. He could only smile. And he could only pretend, pretend to be okay, pretend he wasn’t dying inside, pretend that having to live in this reality wouldn’t _kill_ him.

 

But he knew he would live it, for he loved the man. And there was nothing else he could do.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor walked down the stairs quietly, his cape billowing behind him. He headed towards the common area in his home, raising his voice slightly to call for Gefjun and Sigyn.

 

They arrived momentarily, both out of breath. They had walked here as fast as they could, and were both quite winded.

 

“Oh _hello_ Master Thor!” Gefjun smiled, fixing her clothing. “How are you? And how is Master Loki might I ask?”

 

“Loki...is expected to return with us after tomorrow. He needs to relax for the day.”

 

Gefjun nodded sweetly, gazing at their shared bedroom with care. “I shall wish him a speedy recovery then.” She clasped her hands in sadness. “It makes me sad to see him so.”

 

Sigyn nodded silently, agreeing with her mother. “I would love to see Master Loki well again.” She turned towards the grand staircase slightly, quite unsure of what to do.

 

Thor smiled at the child, understanding that she wanted to check on him. Nodding his head, Thor gave her permission, smiling again as the child ran up the staircase to see her master.

 

Gefjun appeared at his side with a wistful sigh, hands grabbing her smock. “Oh, how I wish Sigyn could find a relationship like yours. It would warm my heart so.”

 

Thor frowned, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. He had only hoped Gefjun was merrily joking about he and Loki’s romantic relationship, and was not quite pleased with her progression. “What relationship do you speak of, maid?”

 

Gefjun covered her smile, amused that she had wounded Thor’s pride. Deciding to test her luck, she moved further, feigning innocence. “Oh Thor, I only speak of the relationship between you and Prince Loki of course!”

 

Thor balked, turning sharply towards his maid. “I don’t think I’ve heard you correctly Gefjun. Are you insinuating that Loki and I are united in that way?”

 

Gefjun smiled sweetly, raising a gentle hand to placate Thor. “I do not mean to offend Prince Thor; only to compliment. I respect the union that you have with Loki, and can only hope that my child finds someone who can care for her as you care for him. It would be my greatest joy.”

 

Frowning slightly, Thor crossed his arms, staring at his maid intensely. She smiled even sweeter, brimming with innocence.

 

Finally sighing, Thor uncrossed his arms, patting her shoulder gently. “Thank you for your care Gefjun.”

 

She nodded, curtseying slightly before rushing off to complete more errands around the house. She would have to make a spectacular meal tonight to curb Thor’s anger. The last thing she wanted was for him to take it out on Loki.

 

Turning in the opposite direction, Thor walked around his estate, reassuring himself that everyone was attending to their correct task, and every item was where it should be. Before he knew it, five hours had passed, and he was back in his central hall, waiting for Sigyn to bring down Loki. It was time for dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki remained where he was, in the center of the bed. He assumed he had wasted an hour of his free time by thinking, and didn’t want to waste anymore.

 

So, he relaxed, allowing himself to melt into the comfort of the bed.

 

He had wanted to make the most of his free time.

 

It was nice not being surrounded by Thor.

 

Knocking once, a shy Sigyn entered the room, wearily making her way over to the bed. She paused at the foot of it, unsure of what to make of the pile of comforters before her.

 

Was this her master?

 

Deciding that it was possible that the giant swamp of comforters could indeed be her master, Sigyn rose her voice, calling out his name. “...Master Loki? I have come to give you a bath…”

 

The pile of cloth did not reply, the mound remaining still.

 

She frowned, moving closer. Loki had been in bed for five days; it was time to get out.

 

Poking at the cloth with minute force, Sigyn raised her voice again. “Master Loki...it is time to get up...I have come to bathe you and adorn you in jewels.”

 

Loki mumbled something unintelligible from the sheets, so Sigyn moved closer, sitting herself on the foot of the bed. “I cannot hear you Master Loki; you’ll have to get up.”

 

Loki sighed defiantly, poking his head out from underneath the covers. “Hello child; thank you for coming.” He looked to her pointedly, an unreadable gaze in his eye. “Has Thor sent you to come up and check on me properly?”

 

Sigyn shook her head, smiling proudly. “No! I have come of my own accord!” She reached out, patting his head. “I have come to tell you that mother and I have agreed to your decision! I shall provide the egg for you to bear this child!”

 

Loki was silent for awhile, a multitude of emotions running through him. And then; “...You will?”

 

“I shall!” grinned Sigyn, pleased that Loki was now speaking. “I am fine with beginning as soon as possible Master Loki, and have come to aid in your dressing.”

 

Loki blinked, the energy and the will to rise out of the bed stirring within him. “We can skip the bath Sigyn; the procedure is more important.”

 

Sigyn frowned slightly, displeased. “With all due respect Master Loki...I believe a quick rinse will do you good.”

 

Loki laughed, shaking his head in amusement. This child had gotten some confidence recently. “Okay; I shall shower.”

 

Sigyn smiled, nodding her head. “Thank you, Master! I shall go pick out an outfit for you to wear this very instant!”

 

Loki rose, walking towards the bathroom. His mood had increased dramatically.

 

* * *

 

 

Looking up, Thor watched as a tired Loki and an excited Sigyn moved down the staircase, seemingly towards him. He didn’t mind of course, for he was excited to see that Loki had gotten out of bed. It pained him to see Loki suffering so.

 

Sigyn ran down the stairs hurriedly, pausing in front of Thor. She beamed, unable to contain her excitement. _Loki has gotten out of the bed because of me!_ “Master Thor! Master Thor! I’ve got the _happiest_ news to relay!!! I have agreed to Master Loki’s proposal! I have saved Asgard! I have saved the realm!”

 

Thor smiled crookedly, pleased by this child’s innocence, but worried about Loki. He knew the Jötun felt guilty for doing this to Sigyn, but he had no choice. He just hoped that Loki understood that him doing this didn’t make him a monster.

 

“Oh? That’s great news Sigyn! Does your mother know?”

 

Sigyn nodded. “I told her that it would be done by dinner time.” She ran over to pull Loki towards the basement, who had just made it down the steps. “Come Master, I am excited. We must do this.”

 

Loki chuckled, feeling bittersweet about this child’s eagerness. He knew that he must overcome his guilt towards his situation; the life of one was not worth the lives of many.

 

“I am coming child; be patient. I am not as young as I used to be.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes at this, amused that Loki were acting as if he were elderly. There _was_ a reason he didn’t give Loki _too_ much attention.

 

Loki walked towards the basement doors, using seidr to unlock them. He turned towards Thor, eyeing the Aesir carefully. “Thor...you should don your robes if you’re to follow us. It will become very cold momentarily.”

 

Thor nodded, acknowledging what was said. “I think I’ll remain upstairs. Sigyn should have some privacy.”

 

Loki nodded curtly, closing the doors behind him. Together, he and Sigyn walked down the spiral staircase, entering the basement. He used seidr to remove Sigyn’s Aesir form, allowing her to withstand the cold temperatures. He then removed his Aesir cover, allowing himself to relax. He could do this.

 

He entered his medical laboratory wearily, seidr turning on the various machines and contraptions that would be needed. Sigyn turned from side to side, her eyes wide in wonder. She could do this!

 

“Sigyn, remove your clothing and put this on please.” Loki interrupted, giving her a plain smock-like gown. “This will ensure that the procedure is sanitary.”

 

Sigyn nodded slowly, waiting for Loki to turn around completely before dressing. After changing, she alerted Loki, eager to complete the task.

 

“Lie down on this table, Sigyn.” Loki ordered, using seidr to sanitize his hands. “I will begin now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thor paced back and forth upstairs, praying to the Norns that Loki knew what he was doing. He knew Loki was more than skilled at everything he did, but still… He only wanted the both of them to be okay.

 

Hearing the door open Thor walked over, steeling himself against jogging to them. There was no reason to rush; Loki knew what he was doing.

 

“I can assume everything went well?”

 

Loki nodded, squeezing Sigyn’s shoulder gently. “Everything went better than expected. Sigyn was a perfect aid.”

 

The child beamed proudly at his praise, pleased with herself. “I am excited! How soon can we expect this child, Master Loki?”

 

Thor frowned, agreeing with her. He had forgotten that this sort of thing didn’t happen immediately. It had been a while…

 

“I have planned for its growth to last a decade. We can expect the child then.”

 

“Splendid; that shouldn’t take long at all. How old will this child be by the time we return to central?” Thor hoped it wouldn’t be _too_ old. He knew he would have to do some explaining to his father.

 

“Seven. I shall bring them to central, introduce them to the old order, train them in seidr, and then send them off to my people. I do not plan for the child to be in my care for long.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, beckoning Loki over to the dining hall. He was sure that dinner would be ready any moment, and he was _quite_ hungry...

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was simply amazing. Gefjun had certainly outdone herself, and Thor was happy and satisfied. Groaning loudly he stretched, taking a moment to rise from the table. It would take _months_ to work off this meal.

 

Loki eyed him warily, unsure of where the god was planning to go. He looked tired, but Loki could not follow him if he wanted to sleep. He needed to see if his experiment was successful.

 

Rising as well, Loki walked over to the thunder god, placing a weary hand on his shoulder. Thor smiled, grabbing his hand. “Dinner was fantastic, was it not?”

 

“Ah, yes, dinner was good. It was good.” Loki stared Thor down, conveying the seriousness of the moment. “Thor...If you’re hoping to remain by my side tonight, you’ll need to don your robes. I will be down in the labs for at least two days, and have no desire to rest...I’ve just spent five days in bed.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding. “That is fine; I shall bring books or other items to catch my attention while you’re there.” He yawned again, covering his mouth. “I could use a nap though. This meal has made me quite tired.”

 

“That is fine, as long as you’re aware. I’ll wait for you by the steps.”

 

Turning swiftly, Loki hurried towards the door, away from Thor.

 

He was disappointed in himself...he knew he was stronger than this.

 

He didn’t want Thor to catch on that he was acting differently.

 

They had seven more centuries together.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor followed Loki down the steps, bundled up and shivering. “I did not understand it would be _this_ cold! Loki it’s freezing!”

 

Loki chuckled proudly, turning towards the general vicinity of his lab. “Oh what a pity; _I_ feel right at home.” He pointed toward the area behind the glass, which had been created for Thor. “You can rest there.” Reaching down towards his shirt, he began to change, removing his clothing until he stood naked before Thor. “I should be done in two days.”

 

Thor nodded, averting his eyes. “I think I will stay here. I would like to see what it is you are doing.”

 

Loki paused, looking at Thor sharply. “...Why?”

 

Thor shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve become quite interested in this project of yours. Since this will be your last child, I want to be here with you. And because I am king, and must produce children, I could learn something new.”

 

Crossing his arms, Loki eyed Thor, unhappy with his predicament. “ _Thor…_ we’ve been over this. If I altered your ability to withstand the cold, you would become very sick, and then I’d have to care for you. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

He rolled his eyes, turning to walk across the room. “Besides; you’re not king _yet_. You still have some time.”

 

Thor followed him, forgetting his nakedness in excitement. “Well of course it is! I’m part Jötun Loki; I want to see what would happen. I think I can withstand the cold if I try.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes again, sighing heavily. “Okay Thor. Fine. Fine.” He shook his head. “If you’re wanting to test this so called “theory” of yours, then fine, I won’t stop you. But know that if you get sick, I won’t care for you.”

 

Thor chuckled proudly, still forgetting that Loki stood naked right before him. “Oh, you know if anything were to happen you’d care for me like your own.” He smiled, sticking out his tongue playfully. “I know I’ll be taken care of regardless of the outcome.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes, amused with his idiot. Yes, _his_ idiot. He had decided that as long as he could be called Thor’s best friend, he would belong to him. If he couldn’t have him as a partner, he would stake his ownership on him as a friend.

 

“Fine. You can stay here.” Loki turned again, looking over his shoulder. “But _don’t_ interrupt me. What I do is very important, and it requires all of my attention. I can’t be distracted.”

 

Thor nodded, giving a mock salute of surrender. “I understand. I will only observe, and speak when spoken to.”

 

Loki reached up, sifting through a cabinet holding clothes and trying to decide on what to wear. He was going to be here for two days, and wanted to dress comfortably.

 

“Do you think this would look fine?”

 

Thor raised his gaze from the floor, eyeing the shirt Loki held towards him. It was light, airy, and white, with the shoulders and chest exposed. “I uh….I don’t know. Do _you_ like it?”

 

“Well I _don’t know_ , that’s why I’m asking you.” tsked Loki, turning around again. “I don’t know what to wear, and I want to dress comfortably.”

 

Thor blushed, uncomfortable with Loki’s state of undress. “As long as you cover yourself soon, I am fine.”

 

“Oh you Aesir, and your queer social norms.” Rolling his eyes Loki picked out a long piece of clothing that seemed to be a feminine shaped tunic. “I shall wear this; it is comfortable.”

 

Thor nodded, casting his gaze towards the wall while Loki changed. He had seen enough of the Jötun for one day.

 

Finally dressed, Loki walked towards Thor, reaching for a set of goggles behind him. “There, I am dressed. Any questions?”

 

Thor blushed heavily, embarrassed with himself to no end. He wasn’t sure how to approach this issue. “I...uh….I….Loki, where are your testicles?”

 

Loki froze, his eye beginning to twitch. “E...excuse me?”

 

“I, I only meant to ask in an, a _curious_ fashion...I, I just, I saw you, and I just, I happened to look, and I, I just...where are they?”

 

Loki stared at Thor for some time, unsure of how to answer his question. He was aware that he could answer this in various ways, but he knew that a joke of “why don’t you find out?” wouldn’t be taken too kindly.

 

Deciding on a plan of action that wouldn’t get him killed, Loki sighed, walking towards the projection-like screens he had summoned to monitor his child’s growth.

 

Using seidr, he placed an image of a naked Jötun onscreen, a laser pointer in his hand. “This is a standard Jötun body. Memorise it.”

 

Thor squirmed, feeling uncomfortable with the image. Raising his head slowly, he examined the projection before him.

 

Loki tsked, catching Thor’s attention. “Is it necessary for me to make this projection 4D? Because I can if it will increase your learning”

 

Thor blanched, looking at the screen in horror. “NO no, that won’t be necessary. This image on the screen is perfect.”

 

Nodding, Loki pointed towards the chest. “All Jötnar develop differently when it comes to the aggregation of adipose tissue here. Some have breasts all their lives, and some have none, like myself. All Jötnar who become pregnant begin to grow breasts a century before delivery so that the child can be fed. After a certain time, the breasts go away if they were not originally there to begin with.”

 

He looked at Thor pointedly. “Is this becoming clear?”

 

Thor nodded quickly. “I uh, I...yes, I understand.”

 

“Now, moving onto the genitals. Jötnar have the same genitals that you Aesir have, they’re just… located in different areas of the body.” Using seidr to change the projection image, Loki zoomed in on the Jötun’s genitals.

 

Thor squinted again, feeling very much uncomfortable.

 

“Now what do you see here that is different, besides the lack of testicles?”

 

“I...Loki, must I really answer this question? I only asked for an answer to one, not a lecture.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, crossing his arms again. “Yes Thor, it’s important you know this. I’m not happy that Odin has censored basic biology from your lessons, and I have taken it upon myself to teach you. Answer the question.”

 

Thor groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. Removing his hands wearily, he pointed, eyeing the screen tentatively. “I...there’s...what appears to be…a woman’s organs below...the...uh... penis.”

 

Loki nodded impatiently, using the laser to point at the screen again. “Yes yes. So Jötnar testicles are internal, along with our ovaries. They rest right _here_ above them actually.” he explained, circling the exact spot on the image. “So, the most pronounced sexual organ is the penis, followed by the “outer” labia and “inner” labia -as you would understand- right below them. This is general Jötnar biology.”

 

Removing the image from the screen Loki turned, staring at Thor intensly. “So to answer your question, my testicles are inside of me where they should be, just like your’s are outside of you. Everything has its place in their respective bodies.”

 

Thor sighed, frustrated that Loki had made him learn this. The man had always chosen to go above and beyond what he was asked of, and although it was helpful in court, it was _very_ annoying in their day to day life.

 

“I understand _fine_ Loki, thank you.” Remaining where he was Thor shivered, remembering why he was here. “Now, where is this “child” you speak of. I would like to see where it’s kept.”

 

“Ah yes, the child. It is kept here, in a safe and secluded environment.” Guiding Thor to a secluded part of the lab, Loki pointed at a large tube, Thor noting that it held some sort of contraption within it.

 

“What...what is that?”

 

“Ah! That is the artificial womb I have created for them. I have summoned the screens so that I can monitor my child’s safety and growth. I have come down today to make sure the egg has taken safely.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding. “So...you will be here monitoring it from time to time?”

 

“Yes, I will. I will also speak to it frequently, as that is important. I need this child to be as healthy as possible.” He eyed Thor up and down. “I’m not too sure if I want you speaking to it though. I don’t think I want any outside influences.”

 

Thor frowned, unhappy with this rule. “Why? I’m giving my home, my wealth, and my resources to the care of this child. I believe it’s only right that I’m allowed to talk to him.”

 

Loki chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “Oh Prince. I only meant that I didn’t want you speaking to them during their growth. You can speak to it as often as you’d like once they’re born.”

 

He turned, pulling up data on the screen. “If you speak to them in utero, it’ll attempt to form a connection with you, which will damage them severely. I don’t want it thinking that you’re their sire.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, now understanding. He definitely didn’t want this child believing him to be a _father_. He’d rather it believe him to be an uncle at most.

 

* * *

 

 

The days after the successful fertilization of this child were the most crucial to Loki. He knew that the rate of Jötnar miscarriages were slim to none, but there were some important factors that he needed to consider. He was a petite Jötun, so even though his body wouldn’t receive any damage if the child ended up being average size due to him not carrying the child, he needed to monitor the rate of this happening, since Sigyn seemed to take after her Jötun parent in height.

 

He also needed to keep Sigyn’s genetic makeup in mind. Because she was half Aesir, he wasn’t sure how his child would be affected. It could have white sclera, light skin, or muddled facial features. No, Loki would have none of that.

 

He would apply his vast knowledge of biology to his child, and restructure him from the molecular level up. It was possible with his seidr ability, so he knew with applied dedication, it could be done. He would remove any predispositions to health issues from his child’s blood, and insert genes that would allow for optimal survival. His child would _not_ be the runt of a failed experiment.

 

This child would survive.

 

* * *

 

 

The passing weeks, months, and then years spent in the laboratory watching his child grow were some of the most exciting moments of Loki’s life. He could not physically feel his child grow, but he could watch it.

 

He could watch as his child transformed, forming little feet and hands. He could smile, watching as his child’s Jötun biology took over, and small nubs appeared on the sides of their forehead. And he could marvel, as his child seemed to smile and calm down at the sound of his voice, the heart rate monitor on the screen affirming his actions.

 

He laughed, watching as his child seemed to move about, dreaming about this and that. So he told him stories about his kingdom, and the vast land he would inherit. He told him of his siblings when he thought Thor was asleep or not paying attention, whispering how it was up to them to bring peace to the land.

 

Often times he would send out his bond, attempting to make contact with his child. He knew it was silly, for the bond could only form at birth, but he still wanted to try. It was his child, his only child, a child that looked like _him_ . Not Death, and not a monster, but _him_.

 

And he loved it.

 

* * *

 

 

The birth of Loki’s child was an exciting day in the household. All of the staff had been informed beforehand that a new child was on the way, and that they must prepare. Gefjun shuffled about, making sure that everything was in its place, and no object that could be consumed by an infant was lying about. She would not let harm befall her grandchild.

 

Sigyn was the most excited that she’d ever been, spending most of her days in the library when she had finished up her chores. She studied every conceivable book on infant care, memorized every passage about Jötnar customs when raising a child -with help from Loki’s summoning of course- and practising her seidr, promising to herself to become as strong as Loki.

 

She knew it were futile, for Loki was special, and had special circumstances, but she wanted to protect her child.

 

 _No_ , she corrected herself. Loki had told her he would be this child’s mother. She would be its sibling.

 

Thor seemed to be the calmest of everyone in his home, often spending his days flying around outside, or swimming about in their lake. He spent that decade enjoying himself, and focusing on personal growth and development. There wasn’t much improvement to be done in a decade, but some was better than none.

 

Loki was the most nervous being in existence during this time. He slept once every few months, even refusing meals in favor of staring at his child, monitoring for any malformation possible. He wanted to make sure every _single_ aspect of his child was perfect.

 

Gefjun would often send Thor or Sigyn down at night with a blanket to wrap him with, as he would often fall asleep in front of the large screens, his body giving up in exhaustion. The blanket wasn’t to warm him of course, but to comfort him. It was to let him know that he wasn’t alone in this.

 

Loki had allowed his child to grow until their stats showed they could survive healthily on their own. They seemed to be taking after Loki, the stats showing they would reach a final height of 6’5. It wasn’t bad, only five inches below the average height. They would make a fine king.

 

On the day of his child’s birth, he raised the temperature of the room a bit, allowing Gefjun and Thor to withstand the cold. Carefully, he opened up the tube holding the artificial womb, taking special care to drain the protective fluid around it.

 

Shakily, he grabbed a scalpel, making a clean, precise incision. Gefjun and Thor watched wearily, knowing that Loki was more than capable of performing this, but still worried nevertheless.

 

Loki tossed the scalpel aside, overcome with minute fear and mild anticipation. Reaching inside, he broke the placenta with a sharp talon, motioning for Thor to back up.

 

And with a loud cry, Guðrún entered their reality, and was born.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was stunned into silence as the young Jötun wailed, their golden auburn hair shining under the room’s light. Minute familial etchings were on the child’s skin, which showed themselves to be not as strong as Loki’s, but not as minute as Sigyn’s. They told of Loki’s history, with small additions from Sigyn.

 

They were light, but darker than Sigyn and other halflings. Their eyes were that of a Jötun, and they had all their fingers and toes; the child was perfect.

 

Gefjun cooed, wiping silent tears from her eyes. “Oh _Loki;_ he’s a beauty. Just like you.”

 

Thor smiled, eyeing the child sweetly. He was happy for his friend, and wished nothing but the best for him. This would be Loki’s chance to finally cherish the secret dream of raising an average child.

 

Holding them tightly, Loki turned towards his friends, unaware of the tear escaping his eye. Coughing once, he raised his voice, presenting his child. “I would like to present to you… Guðrún. They will save our kingdom, and end the tyranny of my givers of life. For their name means “secret of the gods” in our tongue, and they are just that; the secret that will save our kind.”

 

Smiling proudly, Loki eyed his child, rubbing their cheeks maternally. Kissing their forehead again, he pulled the child even closer, proud of himself and his creation.

 

He had done it.

 

Thor smiled at the sight before him, pleased that his friend was now happy. He was also amused that Loki had cleverly maneuvered his way out of ruling a kingdom. The Jötun was always making sure he got what he wanted in the end.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guðrún, no! Come down from there this _instant_ ! Loki will _not_ be happy when he finds out you’ve done this!”

 

The child stared at Gefjun in wonder, amazed that an Aesir felt she could tell them what to do. Granted, the woman _was_ their grandmother, but still…

 

They didn’t like it.

 

Squinting harshly, Guðrún turned their head away, climbing up further onto the cabinets. They knew that doing something like this was dangerous, but it still felt… _exciting_.

 

Guðrún found it amusing to mess with the others like this.

 

Although they were now old enough to be compared to a young Aesir child of two, their mind was far greater. They felt like an old man trapped in the body of a young child, and they could only act out in displays of defiance to help alleviate the feeling.

 

They understood a long time ago that they weren’t like the others.

 

Sigyn smiled, raising her arms proudly towards her child. She knew that life decreed she could not call him her son. But in her mind, he was hers, and hers alone.

 

“Guðrún! I’ve made you some cookies! And they’re cinnamon; your favorite! Won’t you come down for me?”

 

Guðrún smiled, jumping down from the cabinet they had climbed upon. They would leave this mess to the maids; cookies were more important.

 

Nodding their head quickly, they pointed towards the kitchen, the direction of the cookies. They had wanted some, and hoped the halfling holding them bore no lies.

 

As perfect as Loki had made his child, he could not prevent the one malady that shaped Guðrún’s existence. He had thought that he has edited out every harmful gene, every disgusting disease, every debilitating affliction, but it seemed… the Norns had other plans for this child.

 

Around the time of Guðrún’s birth, the house began to notice very quickly that Guðrún didn’t coo. They could cry, they could squeak out in alarm, but they wouldn’t coo. And as the days went on and the child grew older, Loki realized something.

 

His child could not speak.

 

They were mute.

 

At first the muteness broke Loki, and he felt that he had failed as a giver of life. The one thing he promised to do, he couldn’t, and for that Loki couldn’t forgive himself.

 

Distraught over this fact, Loki spiralled downwards, trying to stay strong for his child, and failing.

 

It was during these times that Loki learned something else.

 

He realized that his child Guðrún wasn’t normal.

 

Loki had realized a blank emptiness in his child when he first formed a bond with them. They seemed to be missing a central aspect that many Jötnar and Aesir children had at birth; unawareness.

 

His child was alert.

 

From birth, his child knew that they were...well...a _child_. And that though their mind was great, their body, unfortunately, was not. And although they couldn’t speak, they learned quickly to use their mind. Their eyes told of worlds unseen, and visions untapped, and all Loki could do was stand in mild awe and worry.

 

Loki figured that not carrying Guðrún himself was a reason for this. He again blamed his ego, his brokenness, his pride, for Guðrún’s affliction. But he tried to tell himself to not to think too much on it, for it could not be reversed; what was done was done, and he could not go back. He loved his child.

 

Contrastly, Thor believed this child to be one of the most intriguing creatures he’d ever laid his eyes upon. Like their getta, Guðrún was very intuitive, and used their mind to get them out of trouble. They would blame damage to the home or the property on the maids’ and servants’ children, even going so far as to plant evidence for proof.

 

Loki just laughed at this of course, hugging his child close. He never reprimanded Guðrún, for he felt that his child was testing him. And that was okay, for he was testing Guðrún too.

 

He would often place his child in peculiar situations that forced Guðrún to think, which aided in his growth. It was important for him to develop these skills early on in life; it was almost time for them to be ruler.

 

It was a fateful day in August when Thor approached Loki with an idea. Guðrún could now be compared to the age of a three century old Aesir child, and it was now their 5th century together in the house.

 

The child sat on Thor’s chest, tugging at his hair playfully. Thor tickled his torso in return, delighted with this child’s joy. Loki sat above the pair on a couch, sketching to himself. It was a delightful pastime that he had begun to entertain himself with recently, and he quite liked the art.

 

Thor grabbed Guðrún mischiveously, placing the child onto his shoulders as he rose up from the ground. Guðrún liked this, shouting “ _Do it again! Do it again!”_ into his mind. Thor obliged, running around the room like an enraged bull, pretending to try and throw the child off him. Loki smiled gently, pleased that he was able to experience such domesticity.

 

Running to a stop next to Loki, the thunder god plopped down wearily, resting his head against the couch. He had moved the child to his lap, resting his arms around him protectively. The child projected their thoughts to both of them, beginning to speak.

 

“ _Getta.”_

 

Loki paused his movements, turning towards his child. “Yes my love?”

 

Thor looked down also, curious as to what the child wanted.

 

The child peered up at Loki bravely, staring their getta in the eye. “ _I would like you to agree to Thor’s proposal.”_

 

Thor balked, looking back and forth between the child in his lap and the Jötun on the couch, _impossibly_ confused. “What proposal do you speak of child?”

 

Guðrún switched their gaze up to Thor, patting his face. “ _You wish my getta to make amends with his children, and were planning to announce this idea some time tonight.”_ They cocked their head. “ _Am I wrong?”_

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock, looking back at Loki in embarrassment. Guðrún looked at the pair, heavily confused. “ _Why do you act as if I’m wrong?”_

 

Thor shook his head, taking a deep breath. He knew his proposal would upset Loki, and wanted to prepare himself for it. He made sure to hold Guðrún close to him just in case; he knew Loki wouldn’t hurt him so long as he held his child.

 

Loki stilled on the couch above him, silently reaching down to grab his child. Thor will not get away so easily.

 

“What do you mean I should make amends with my past children “king”? Speak wisely…”

 

Thor sighed, turning towards Loki completely on the floor. “I...was believing it only right for you to work on your healing while we’re still here Loki. You’ve explained to me numerous times that you’re still working on healing, and now that you have Guðrún, I was thinking that speaking to your children would allow for you to heal further…”

 

He looked away, collecting his thoughts. “It wouldn’t hurt...and I was thinking that you wouldn’t have to speak to Fenrir at all...but you could speak to Hel and...the original one.” He gazed at Loki again, hoping to influence him further. “I know they want to talk to you too…”

 

Loki glared at Thor, extremely unhappy with his proposal. Holding his child closer, he spoke to them, unwilling to break his gaze from Thor.

 

“How many siblings do you have child?”

 

Guðrún paused, pretending to look up in thought. “ _You have three children; not including me.”_

 

They smiled daringly, uncaring about the effect this word would have on their getta. “ _Or should I say_ **_four..._ ** _of course,_ **_not_ ** _including me.”_ They flashed their eyes in mock innocence, mischievous glee spreading across their face.

 

Thor widened his eyes in alarm, thankful that Sigyn had appeared at that moment. She stooped over Loki, picking up Guðrún before quietly walking away.

 

Thor and Loki were now alone.

 

And Thor realized that he had been trapped with the beast, Guðrún chuckling silently over Sigyn’s shoulder.

 

He could only imagine the damage to the castle this argument would cause.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So what did you think? I know, Loki's kid is a bit odd lol. I wrote them this way because I remembered that the gods don't play by our rules, and anything and everything can and does happen in their world. I figure a talking baby is the least of their concerns. 
> 
> Good news! We'll be back in Asgard next chapter lol. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of Thor's departure, and will help develop the story for chapter 11, when Loki and Thor return. Look forward to it ;)


	9. The Kingdom: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update. A couple things before we get the chapter started. I'd like to remind you what Erland looks like, since it's been awhile. He has dark, chestnut skin, golden eyes, and curly, orange-auburn hair. He also has an Australian inspired accent. Quite a character lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's so long. I ended up splitting it into two parts because it was so long.
> 
> Last update: 09/23/17

 

Freya was in the midst of giving pleasure to multiple individuals before a knock sounded at the door, interrupting her.

 

Scoffing, she wondered who dared interrupt her ministrations. She was _busy_! Removing her mouth from its current hold she rose, covering herself in a robe.

 

Using seidr to unlock the door, she frowned at the man who stood before her, upset that she had been interrupted by _him_. “Who are you?”

 

The male laughed, taking in the goddess in all of her glory. “Wow.” he whistled, looking her up and down. “The men did _not_ exaggerate about your great beauty, love.”

 

He smiled, winking his eye at the goddess. “I’m Erland.”

 

Freya narrowed her eyes in disgust. This mere _mortal_ thought he was important enough to interrupt _her?!_

 

 **No**.

 

“Leave my sight, mortal. I have no desire to deal with the likes of you. Especially not now.” She moved to close the door, pausing to give him a warning. “I shall not see your face again.”

 

Erland laughed nervously, quickly moving his arm to block the door from closing. “Ah, goddess Freya, I did not come here for _that_.” He looked up at her, ignoring the death glare being sent his way. “I’m here because of Baldur.”

 

Freya paused, opening the door wider. “Baldur? How is he? Is he hurt?” She closed her robes and stepped out of the room. “What have you done to him?”

 

“I uh….I….he ah _chose_ me to aid in his...ah…. _deflowering_ if you will.” Erland laughed anxiously. He wasn’t too sure how comfortable he felt around this goddess.

 

Nodding once to assure himself, Erland looked back at Freya, clearing his throat. “He demanded that I come get you, so, here I am.”

 

Freya laughed, clapping her hands together. “Oh my precious child! He has become a man!” She interlocked her fingers, smiling proudly. “I knew I was correct!”

 

Erland looked off to his side nervously, sweat dripping down his back. _I’m pretty sure this goddess is bipolar…_

 

Turning abruptly, Freya walked down the hallway, pausing after a few seconds. “Where _is_ my student exactly, ah….what is your name child? I have forgotten it already.”

 

Erland paused, biting his lip. “It’s ah, it’s Erland, Lady Freya.”

 

He was so NERVOUS around the goddess! An _actual_ deity was in front of him, _talking_ to him, and he was so _tongue-tied_ ! With Baldur it was a bit easier, for he seemed less dignified than Freya, and had _way_ less confidence.

 

He shook his head at himself. He would leave the gods to themselves. He had no desire to entangle himself in their wrath again.

 

Smiling, Freya nodded, cocking her head. “And where is he? You haven’t told me child.”

 

“Ah! He’s uh this way, down the hall.” Erland coughed into his fist, steeling himself against Freya’s ruthless gaze. No, he needed to be as respectful as possible while dealing with her. He did _not_ want to get in her way.

  


Turning back towards the hall elegantly, Freya waved her hand, teleporting she and Erland towards their room. There was no reason to walk around in her robes where everybody could see her like this. It was not becoming of a woman like her.

 

Appearing at Baldur’s location a few moments later, Lady Freya moved towards the bed, grinning proudly. “Ah my child! I am so proud of you! You have exceeded my expectations.”

 

Erland screamed, interrupting their reunion. Panicking, he turned in a circle. “Oh my god! Where _are_ we?! What did you do?!”

 

Freya and Baldur looked over towards him, displeased by his panic. Sighing, Baldur scooted over to the edge of the bed closest to Erland, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve just teleported Erland. It’s okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

Erland grabbed at his hair, collapsing on the ground in a crumple. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.”

 

Freya gazed at Erland for a moment, choosing to ignore him and turn her attention back towards Baldur. The pitiful man was quite annoying. “How are you feeling Baldur? Tell me everything please.”

 

Baldur nodded, looking to the ceiling in embarrassment. “I...it, it hurts a bit. But I liked the experience. I think you’re right about me being gay Freya...I think I am.” He nodded quickly, reassuring himself. “No, I’m wrong. I don’t think I’m gay; I know it.”

 

He grabbed Freya’s hand hurriedly. “I was scared because I knew father would judge me like he judged Thor. And I was scared, because I knew I’d hurt somebody. But, after experiencing this Freya, I just _know_. And I don’t care what father thinks, because I’m happy.”

 

Baldur smiled, the first genuine smile he’d given in a while. “Thank you.”

 

Freya let out a squeal of excitement, tackling Baldur into a hug and gushing about how proud she was of him. He had finally accepted himself for who he was! And he was so much stronger because of it.

 

“Oh Baldur! I’m so proud of you! I _knew_ you could do it!” Flashing her teeth in a smile at him again, she turned, gazing at the now passed out man in front of them.

 

“What a pity. He couldn’t handle it.” She frowned shaking her head. “You’ve made it clear to him that this was a one time thing, Baldur?”

 

He nodded hurriedly. “I did, Lady Freya. I told him that he was my type for the night, and nothing further. He knows.”

 

“Good. I didn’t want that pathetic excuse for a man believing himself to be in a union with you.” She tsked, using seidr to wake him. “Mortals must know their place.”

 

Walking over to Erland, Freya grabbed his chin, jerking it up roughly. “I am taking Baldur back to the castle. I am sure that he would like to stay in contact. Where can we find you, young one?”

 

Erland screamed, scrambling away. “Please, please, don’t hurt me! I’m young! I beg for your mercy!”

 

Baldur looked at Freya, eyebrow raised. “Erland...Freya wouldn’t hurt you...she’s a goddess. Her job is to serve and protect the people; and you’re innocent.”

 

Freya scoffed, crossing her arms and tossing her hair over her shoulders. “Yes...to serve and protect.” She cocked her head, narrowing her eyes. “Protect….”

 

“Okay Baldur, ask Erland where we can find him again. He seems to fear me greatly -as he should of course- and me talking seems to be uneventful. Fix this.”

 

Baldur laughed, looking at Erland in amusement. “I am sorry, Erland. I know going through this tonight was something you didn’t expect to happen. But I believe we could be great friends, and I would like to remain in contact.” He gazed at him kindly. “Where can I find you?”

 

Erland squawked, turning towards the teen. “Uh...I live in the area. It should not be hard to find me.” He sighed, looking at Baldur in the eye. “I tend to change my location every decade...so since I’ve just moved here, I’ll remain here for some time.”

 

Baldur nodded, relaxing back onto the sheets. “Okay. I shall find you in two weeks time.”

 

He changed his tone, addressing Freya. “I would like to go home now...I’d like to rest.”

 

Freya nodded, waving her hand. “Have fun Baldur...I have certain activities I’d like to return to as well.”

 

Baldur yawned, waving goodbye as Freya teleported him out the room. He needed his rest.

 

Freya gazed at Erland passively, wondering what to do about the man. He seemed... _questionable._ Deciding to rejoin her activity instead of talking to the man, she headed towards the door of the room. The night was still young.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving on his bed with a soft bounce, Baldur moaned, rolling into the sheets. After a night like this, he needed to relax.

 

His relaxation was short lived though, when an angry Hermod and an even gloomier Hodr burst through his door, entering without permission.

 

“Baldur! Aren't I glad to see you!” Hermod raced across the room, pulling out a crumbled piece of parchment. “Look, look! This is why Thor has left us! He’s run off with that whore of a Jötun, and won’t be returning!”

 

He huffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “He has abandoned us, just like mother and father. The kingdom will be left in ruins, ruins I tell you!”

 

Hodr placed a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder, calming him down. “Although I understand your anger brother, I think the logical thing for us to do now is stay calm. I don’t see how us panicking will fix anything.”

 

Baldur furrowed his brow, looking back and forth between his brothers. “What are the both of you going on about? Come, sit down; I am tired.”

 

Hodr nodded weakly, making his way towards the edge of the bed. “Mother and father have left to Álfheimr. I believe Thor’s letter upset them greatly.”

 

He looked to Hermod, explaining further. “Mother and father have left he and Freyr in charge for the time being. So if the kingdom falls into ruin, it is their fault, and not ours.”

 

Hermod gasped, shocked that his brother would put the blame for the destruction of the kingdom on him. How could he?! “Hodr! How could you? I can’t _possibly_ destroy an eons old kingdom in a month!”

 

Hodr shrugged his shoulders dolefully. “I don’t know brother. Loki returned for two days, and you sent the council in disarray. I can only imagine how much damage you could do in a month.”

 

“I-I, I can rule a kingdom! I can rule the kingdom! Why, if Thor wasn’t the eldest, I would automatically rule after father’s decline.” He huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. “I can take care of a realm, Hodr.”

 

Hodr chuckled, a dejected look on his face. Baldur could tell he was amused.

 

“Are you sure, brother? Running a kingdom is certainly harder than it looks. There’s a reason why father made you messenger of the gods. He wanted to keep you away from it all.” He narrowed his eyes, a mirthful hue in their depths. “They can’t trust you.”

 

Baldur shouted, clapping his hands together quickly. “Enough! Enough you two! Hermod, you are well aware of the fact that you cannot destroy an entire kingdom in a month. Mother and father love you. Hodr, stop teasing Hermod. I know you gloat in his misery.”

 

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “This is how this conversation is going to work. We will discuss this “note” that was written by Thor, followed by a discussion on mother and father’s departure, and end it with a discussion of Hermod and Freyr’s capabilities to run a kingdom.”

 

He eyed both of them harshly, waiting to get a nod from each brother. “Good.” he smiled, pleased with his work. “Now give me the note, Hermod. I shall read it.”

 

Hermod grabbed the note quickly from Baldur’s nightstand where he had placed it, eagerly thrusting it in his face. “Read this! I am right! Thor has left us for that whore! I _knew_ he’d been acting strange!”

 

Baldur sighed, taking the note in his hands. “It had only been two days brother. I’m quite sure that Thor and Loki couldn’t have fallen in love that quickly.” Looking over the note, Baldur gasped, looking closer.

 

_What?!_

 

His eyes widened in surprise, narrowing in anger once he approached the end of the letter. Crumpling it in his fist, he looked towards Hermod, a dark glint in his eye. “So Thor _has_ left us for that, that WITCH!”

 

He shook vehemently, the presence of Hodr not even enough to calm his rage. “How could he?! And, and he wants to _kill_ us?! Kill us?! How could he?! I mean, what did we ever do?!”

 

Hermod shouted, banging his fist into his hand. “Exactly! This is what I’ve been trying to tell everyone! But they don’t understand! How could Thor want to _kill_ us?!”

 

Hodr coughed emphatically, raising a hand to interrupt. “If I could interject for only a moment. It’s very likely that Thor was speaking about the oldest order, and _not_ about his siblings.”

 

He coughed again, beginning to feel unwell. He would have to attend the healers some time later. “Until a few weeks ago, we had no idea that “Loki” was this giant, integral part of our family and our kingdom. We couldn’t of possibly done anything to upset Thor.”

 

Baldur froze, his anger beginning to cool down. “I… I suppose you’re right, brother. I… didn’t even consider the other, more likely, possibilities.” He sighed, frustrated with the ordeal. “I’m just tired of this night honestly. Asgardian nightfalls have never felt so long before this one.”

 

Hermod scowled, beginning to pace the room. “That doesn’t explain _why_ Thor left. Why has he chosen to leave for so long? A millennium? Do you know what could _happen_ in a millennium?”

 

“I don’t know Hermod, I don’t know. The letter says that we should try to not contact him, so we should leave them where they are.” He shook his head, vividly remembering Thor’s idea of punishing them. He was not fond of being in the clinics.

 

“As unfortunate as his departure is, we have to do as he says. I’d rather not deal with his legendary anger right now, especially since we have Freyr running the kingdom. Let’s try and keep the peace.”

 

Hodr nodded in agreement. “I agree, that seems like the best plan of action. Freyr will most likely turn our palace into military barracks while they’re gone. He is very strict, and we’d better prepare ourselves for the coming months. I can only imagine the hell he’ll put us through.”

 

Hermod sneered, glaring at his brothers. “Have you forgotten that Father has left _me_ in charge of the kingdom too?! It’s not just Freyr running this realm!”

 

“Of course Hermod, you will be here too.” Hodr looked at his brother, a faint smile hidden under his chronic sorrow.

 

“Now-”

 

The door to Baldur’s bedroom swung open, interrupting Hodr’s spiel.

 

It was Freyr, and he did not look happy.

 

“Hermod! When did I give you permission to leave the courtroom? You have a duty to this country, and a duty to this realm. Working as interim king is a full time job. You will not _sleep_ until the King’s return.”

 

Hermod paled, bowing his head quickly. “My apologies, my Lord. I was hoping that my brothers and I could confabulate before I returned to my district. It won’t happen again.”

 

“I’m well aware that this won’t happen again, boy. It shouldn't have happened in the first place.” Freyr eyed him, trapping Hermod under his steely gaze. His emerald eyes seemed to darken by the second. “There are rules and regulations to running this kingdom child. There is _structure_. We can’t all go dilly-dallying about, wandering as if we have all the time in the world.”

 

He looked at Hodr and Baldur, not sure what to do about them. “Hodr, I want you and your brother shadowing me during all council meetings, regardless of the nature. It is imperative that you learn how this realm interconnects with the other realms, and memorise the inner workings of the kingdom. It will be yours someday.”

 

Baldur closed his eyes, groaning into his pillow softly. He didn’t want Freyr to hear him.

 

“Yes my Lord. My brother and I shall be outside the courtroom at 8 in the morn. We shall not disappoint.”

 

Nodding once, Freyr turned to leave, a shaken Hermod on his heel. He knew it was up to him to maintain order while the king was gone. These young princes needed to learn their responsibilities sooner rather than later. They had been sitting on their asses long enough.

 

“Brother...do you really believe that mother and father will allow Freyr to do these things? I’d rather not deal with the inner workings of the kingdom.” Hodr gave Baldur a pointed look. “I don’t really care. I’m not a god in the sense that you and our brothers are.”

 

Baldur sighed with him, collapsing on his shoulder. “I don’t know brother; I don’t know.” He hugged him closely, extremely displeased with the last two weeks.

 

Oh, why did Loki have to come?

 

* * *

 

 

“Hodr! Again! You have to say it again! If you speak like you've got the world against you, they'll believe it. You're a prince son, so act like it!”

 

He winced while Freyr yelled at him, not wanting to look at Baldur and get him in trouble too. He already knew the water god had no trouble punishing them for their wrongdoings.

 

“My apologies Lord Freyr.” He turned towards the imaginary crowd in Freyr’s office, addressing them. “As was stated by councilman Coor, district 89561 and district 89562 must intermingle and become one. Both districts are too small to continue depending on themselves, and combining them would allow for an increased standard of living for all inhabitants. It would be in the best interests of everyone to sign “yes” on this policy. You’d be saving hundreds.”

 

Freyr nodded, proud of this child. He had learned much in these two weeks and would make a fine governor in the near future. “Good, good. Make sure you say it exactly like this in today's afternoon meeting. It's very important that you have your first bill signed. You must make a name for yourself amongst the councilmen and politicians.”

 

Baldur rolled his eyes at the entire procession, annoyed that he was being forced to do things he didn't care about. He was a _prince_ for Norn’s sake!!! He didn't _care_ about things like running a kingdom, or sitting in boring meetings. He was too young for this!

 

“Baldur! Since you seem to have your speech perfectly crafted, why don't you practice to me for the meeting? I'd love to hear it.”

 

Baldur rolled his eyes slightly, screaming internally. He and Hodr had been glued to Freyr’s side for two weeks, and he was over _this,_ him, and his kingdom.

 

“No. I have plans for the day.”

 

“Excuse me?” Freyr narrowed his eyes dangerously, turning on the boy. “Did you just tell me _no,_ boy?”

 

Baldur eyed him defiantly, hands on his hips. “I did. I am a prince. I have authority in this situation. And as prince, I exercise my authority to remove myself. I do not _care_ for these courts.”

 

The room chilled exceptionally, Freyr’s almond shaped eyes narrowing further. His emerald irises glowed in rage. Slamming his fist against his desk, he growled, eyeing the child.

 

“I am Freyr, child of Njörðr, and prince of my realm. I am the third authoritative male figure in this realm, after your father and Thor. Because he is not here, and Odin has placed me in charge, my word is law. And I _order_ you to perform your outline for this meeting!”

 

He growled again, rising from his desk chair. “Do not disrespect me again.”

 

“Oh my _gosh!”_ groaned Baldur, pulling at his hair. “I am TIRED! I have not _slept_ in two weeks. The only faces I’ve consistently seen are your’s and my brother’s, and I am _tired_ of it! I need rest! I need to relax! I do not _care_ about politics, and I most certainly don’t care about _you_! Why are you doing this to us?”

 

Freyr gazed at Baldur, an unreadable look in his eye. Sighing, he conjured up a chair, pointing for him to sit. “Why are you throwing a tantrum, child? Why do you tire? This work is hard yes, but it is _necessary_.” He rested his hands on his desk, staring at the young prince in the eyes.

 

“I know you’re tired Baldur. I’m tired too. My father sent Freya and I here at the age of 12,000, as part of a peace treaty. I haven’t been home in millennia. I must live here, second only to the king and queen, and work. There are over 10 billion sentient beings living on Asgard as of today. And because Odin is Allfather, and must watch over _every_ being in existence, for all of time, running Asgard falls to me and the councilmen.”

 

He shook his head, looking towards Hodr. “I only sleep every two or three months. When I sleep, I sleep for 24 hours. I eat while running to meetings, and the only true time I have to be alone and think is at the parties thrown every century. Your father is tired boys. He is old. He grows weary of being in charge of all known kingdoms in each realm. And he needs the both of you to rise up and take responsibility for the role you’ve been placed in.

 

“I know you wish that you’d be able to relax and play like you’re used to, but it’s time to grow up. I need you to grow up, Odin needs you to grow up, Thor does, and your kingdom depends on it. You’re gods boys; the people need you.

 

“I understand your struggle, for I’ve lived it. But I need the both of you to realize how _fortunate_ you are to live in this kingdom, as princes and as gods. Kids much younger than you have been working from dawn until dusk, just to survive… and it’s up to you and Hodr to make sure they don’t have to do that.”

 

He grabbed Hodr’s speech, pointing to the districts mentioned. “Baldur, do you know what Hodr’s proposal calls for? By fusing these two districts into one, children can go to school. Their parents can work smaller shifts, and spend more time with them. They’ll have easier access to healers, the rate of death during childbirth will lower significantly, and children will be allowed to make a better land for their descendents.”

 

He gazed at the young princes with care. “I know I’ve been working you both quite cruelly...and it’s only because I care. I want to see you both make this a land where children don’t have to be given off to masters and sold as slaves just so the parents can survive. Everyone deserves an equal opportunity to live and survive. And as gods...you can do that.”

 

Baldur’s stomach sunk, guilt and sorrow running through him.

 

He felt...ashamed.

 

“Thank you, Lord Freyr for your explanation… I am sorry for my petty insolence. I shall work harder.”

 

Freyr crinkled his eyes in acknowledgement, the closest thing to a smile for him. “You are forgiven young one. I would like the both of us to communicate clearly in the near future. I do not handle stress well.”

 

He gazed at Hodr, addressing him as well. “I would like you to express yourself clearly too Hodr. Your life will be much easier if you learn to express yourself maturely and effectively.”

 

The twins nodded, both feeling very sorry for themselves and their people. They had not realized that people were suffering so.

 

So they worked.

 

They worked hard.

 

They worked when they were tired, they worked when they hungered, and they worked when they didn’t believe they could labor anymore. They worked, for they realized that it was their duty, their job, their _responsibility_ , to take care of their people. And as gods, as princes, as future _kings_ , they couldn’t idle by, allowing Thor or Freyr and Hermod to handle everything. It was not right.

 

Hodr’s proposal won unanimous support during the meeting, construction beginning the very next day. Scribes were present to make sure that the royal books were updated to the combination of these two districts. This inspired him to actually take an interest in his kingdom, truly looking at it as _his._ And he knew, he _knew_ , that his responsibility didn’t lie just with Asgardians. It belonged to everyone. Asgard was just the first step to perfection.

 

Baldur truly realized how powerful his gift was during the meeting. He had the power to change things, _truly_ change things, and he knew he wanted to travel, travel and encourage people to listen, to love, to work _together_ , and make this kingdom great. And so it was that he formed the perfect plan. He would bring it up upon his father’s return.

 

* * *

 

 

On the day of Odin and Frigga’s return from Álfheimr, Freyr lined the boys up in a line, a haggard Hermod bringing up the rear. It had been awhile since the boys had been left on their own for so long, and Freyr was unsure how their reunion would go.

 

“MOTHER!!!” sobbed Hermod, running into his mother’s arms. He grabbed her in a fierce embrace, crying into her clothes. “Oh how I have missed you!”

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow, patting her son’s back softly. “Hello dear...I have missed your company as well.” She looked at Odin, extremely confused. They hadn’t been gone long…

 

Odin growled, tearing Hermod away. “What has gotten into that blasted head of your’s, boy?! Get a hold of yourself! You are a _prince!_ ”

 

Hermod nodded emphatically, unphased by the harsh treatment.

 

It was nothing new.

 

“Of course father, of course!” He smiled broadly, extremely out of character. “I am pleased to see you and mother’s safe return. Now, if I could be excused, I would love to go to bed. It has been so long since I’ve felt the sweet caress of my sheets, and I can’t bear to be apart any longer-”

 

“Absolutely not!” admonished Frigga, grabbing her son’s hand. “Your care of the kingdom must be evaluated, and there is a council meeting scheduled in an hour. You’re not to go anywhere until this is done.”

 

“But _mother-_ ”

 

“Hermod _no!_ I have said what I have said, and I am not changing it!”

 

Hermod scowled, groaning loudly. Nodding his head, he shuffled back to his place in line, annoyed. He had _really_ wanted to sleep.

 

Baldur and Hodr stepped forward next, each grabbing their mother’s hand to kiss. They bowed towards their father solemnly, formally acknowledging his return.

 

Hodr spoke first, his voice its usual monotone. “Hello mother, hello father. I am pleased to see your return. I hope your trip was most enjoyable.”

 

Baldur echoed him, nodding at both his parents. “I am pleased to see your return as well. On your word, I am ready to work as a prince for this kingdom like I should’ve long ago.”

 

Gapping at Frigga, Odin looked back and forth between his two sons, disbelief running through his core. Were...were these his sons? The same sons he had left behind not too long ago?

 

Frigga looked confused as well, checking Baldur’s head for a fever. “Baldur dear...are you alright? You don’t seem to be speaking in coherent thought. I’m quite worried love...let's get you and Hodr off to bed.”

 

Hermod seethed behind him, boiling with rage. Why was Baldur allowed to rest but not him?

 

“I’m quite alright mother, for Freyr has shown me the way. I have been...extremely selfish with my life up until this point, and I am extremely displeased with myself. I wish to change and become the god I was created to be. And I ask for you and father’s permission to do this.”

 

Odin widened his eyes, clutching at his heart. He didn’t think he’d live to see this day. “Of course child, of course. We shall discuss this as a family in our suite.” He turned towards Freyr, nodding solemnly. “I shall speak to you after I’ve finished with these two, Freyr. You’re dismissed.”

 

Freyr nodded in agreement, bowing slightly before leaving the welcome hall. If he was going to nap, he would do it now, before anyone noticed he was gone. He chuckled to himself, combing his fingers through his hair. He needed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The royal family had relocated to the familial meeting room, Hermod off by the wall and staring at the ceiling in disgust, and Hodr looking between his brother and his father in mild amusement. Frigga hummed silently to herself, attempting to count to one thousand before speaking. She was angry.

 

The family didn’t know this of course; they just assumed she was happy, like always.

 

Odin sighed, lowering himself down at the head of the table. Placing Gungnir against his chair, he rubbed his face, letting out a pent up breath. “Okay boys. Let us start from the very beginning.”

 

He eyed his son Hermod warily. “Freyr placed you as interim governor over his region while we were gone. How was it?”

 

“I...I believe my title as messenger of the gods should remain in place. I do not fancy the idea of running a kingdom. No, I do not like it at all.”

 

Odin nodded his head in agreement, pleased with his son’s personal assessment. “Aye. I agree.” He gazed squarely at his son, attempting to placate his negative mood. “I want to increase your roles as messenger. I would like to begin your travels to Helheim in the coming months.”

 

Hermod gasped, looking at his brothers in shock. Coughing, he regained his composure, attempting to look his father in the eye. “You...you wish...to send me...to the land of Helheim...in the coming months?”

 

Odin smiled deviously, hiding his smirk. “I do.”

 

Hermod’s face blanched in disgust. “Father...you can’t possibly expect me to work with _her!_ ”

 

Odin smiled, feeling more relaxed with himself as their conversation continued. “Aye, but I can. I am king, and you have proven to me that you can handle yourself, and deserve more respect and responsibility. I believe working with your ex love is a minor task.”

 

He looked at Frigga with a twinkle in his eye. “Don’t you agree, love?”

 

Frigga raised her head, blinking slowly. She had become distracted from the conversation…

 

“I agree, love.” She raised a hand, softly grabbing Hermod’s. “It is a minor issue to work with an old flame, love. It is a mark of maturity to overcome personal attachments and think of the greater good.”

 

“Mother!” gasped Hermod, pulling his hand away in anger. “She tried to kill me! Kill me!”

 

“That’s only because you broke her heart boy.” chimed Odin, who was conferring with Huginn. The raven’s partner was trailing Thor and Loki, so he stood alone.

 

“Why, I only ended our engagement because we couldn’t agree on anything! She was controlling! She, she was _evil!_ ”

 

Frigga eyed her husband, an amused smile on her face. “Nevertheless son, you shall work closely with Hel. It is no secret in our family that Thor will be taking the throne soon, and it’s important that we all work together to bring peace to the Nine Realms. Your father and I must focus on our role as All-Parents, and _you_ my son must realize your role of messenger.”

 

She sighed, fixing her son with a caring look. “I know it is hard my dear, but it’s a must. Place the priorities of the kingdom above your own.”

 

Hermod groaned, collapsing on the table with a huff. “This is not faiiiirr.”

 

Hodr snickered, his eternal woe and sorrow making it seem quite eerie. “Life is never fair brother, don’t you know?

 

Odin sighed, looking over at his twin sons, and feeling very pleased with himself. Making Hermod groan in agony was always his favorite past time.

 

“Now Hodr, Baldur...what is it you were going on about? Travelling around the kingdom you said?”

 

Baldur spoke first, attempting to ease his way into his goal. He knew if his father knew the real reason, he would never let him go.

 

“I’ve recently come to the conclusion that I’m sheltered.”

 

Odin and Frigga laughed, the both of them repeatedly slamming their hands on the table to catch their breath.

 

“Ooo boy, whatever led you to that conclusion, son?” wheezed Odin, he and Frigga’s faces red from exertion.

 

Baldur frowned, crossing his arms. “Why do you act as if this is some mind-altering realization? I have noticed I was wrong, and I would like to change.” He huffed, his ego damaged by the laughter of his family.

 

“Oh I’m sorry my love, I really am. It was just quite... _entertaining_ to hear you make this obvious statement.” smiled Frigga, hiding her laughter. Odin followed suit, trying to cough and clear his throat in order to stop from laughing.

 

“What has caused you to finally decide to take on your princely duties, son?” questioned the king, finally beginning to settle down. He hadn’t laughed that good in YEARS.

 

Baldur sniffed, turning his head askance. “I’ve always taken priority of my princely duties! I care for my people!”

 

Odin and Frigga smirked, making eye contact with each other before bursting out into fits of laughter. Hermod sighed, rolling his eyes before resting his head on the table. He was over his family at the moment.

 

Hodr closed his eyes, clutching his forehead. He was really beginning to become quite ill…

 

Frigga turned, a concerned glance breaking her once happy demeanor. “Hodr love...are you well? You seem quite sick…”

 

Hodr sighed albeit painfully, lying back in his chair. “I am well under the weather mother. I believe some rest will do me good.”

 

Odin nodded, flicking his hand dismissively at his son. “Go boy; rest well.” Nodding silently, Hodr did as his father asked, rising up and walking away. He would deal with this family meeting tomorrow.

 

Ignoring Hermod’s anger at them for letting Hodr go off to bed, Odin questioned his son, serious once again. “Again child; what do you believe you’re being called to do?”

 

Baldur sighed, gathering his courage. “I...I believe I have been called to go out and live amongst my people by the Norns. I have learned a great deal about my powers from Freya, and I feel that change can only happen from all angles, not just one. I know my powers of control and persuasion can only grow, and I wish to gain control of myself.”

 

He paused, gathering his thoughts for a moment. “I believe I am being called to intermingle with my people, and grow from their experiences. With you and mother’s permission, I wish to live amongst them until Thor’s return, with a close friend. He will care for me on my travels.”

 

Odin stroked his chin, frowning. He couldn’t trust that his child would be protected on his own, yet he wanted to test his child’s courage and strength. He _was_ a god, and _did_ have a unique power. If trained correctly, his child could become very strong...yes, this would aid in future negotiations and war.

 

“Aye child, I agree to your proposal.” sighed Odin, getting unspoken clearance from his wife. “I agree. But,” he paused, raising a hand to interrupt his son. “I would like to meet this man. I must decide if he is worthy to travel next to ye for a millennium. I expect him to be here in 24 hours or less.”

 

Baldur nodded quickly, rising upwards. “Thank you father, thank you. I will do my best to prove to you that I can be a god.”

 

Odin nodded slowly, watching his son walk out of the room. Waiting until the door closed, he then turned towards Hermod, a serious look on his face. Frigga mirrored this, silently commanding seriousness from her son.

 

“Now we may talk about important matters.” Hermod sighed, raising his gaze and fixing his demeanor. “I will do whatever is asked of me, regardless of the danger it may pose.”

 

Odin chuckled, patting his son’s arm. “I appreciate the willingness. Unfortunately, this is not a quest.” Hermod nodded, waiting for his father to clarify. “As All Mother and All Father, your mother and I are required to keep every being in existence in check. You also know that your mother and I rule Asgard, with the help of the many governors and officials we have employed. Freyr plays a large role in running this kingdom, and without him, it would fall apart.”

 

He eyed his son, demanding complete focus. “Thor is due to take the throne when he gets back, along with his advisor and personal second in command, Loki. He does not know this of course, but I am sure that he is aware that this is coming.”

 

He paused, gauging his son’s reaction before finishing. “As Loki will be Thor’s advisor during his reign, I would also like to make it clear that you are to get along. Loki’s return will allow for some of the burdens Freyr faces to ease, which will then allow Freyr to return home for a millennium.”

 

“Thor is also required, as King, to marry. We will begin the courtship process with women from numerous realms, in order to ensure peace between them. After finding a wife, and marrying, Thor will be officially crowned as king. We need you to be aware of this, for you will be sent to many of the realms and countries to decide who is good enough for your brother. We need you to guide all of the governors and their people into choosing the best of their kind for him.”

 

Frigga nodded, humming in agreement. She wasn’t happy with this of course, for she wanted her son to fall in _love_ , but, the Norns have decreed otherwise. They’d told her that the peace between the realms could only be achieved through Thor’s marriage to someone of another realm. And although she loved her son, she also understood that the happiness of one wasn’t worth sacrificing the happiness of many.

 

“Your father and I understand that this is a taxing quest. But we believe that you can do it. Partnered with Sleipnir, I’m sure that you will accomplish this task. It’s imperative that you help foster community and prove to our realms that we _are_ ready for peace.”

 

Hermod sighed, massaging his temples roughly. “I am to take Sleipnir. And transverse _across_ the realms. To encourage each realm to send the best of the best of their women. So that Thor may get married, and universal peace may be achieved?”

 

Odin frowned, massaging his own. “Yes boy, yes. You are being directed to do this, in order to achieve universal peace, your first stop being Helheim.”

 

Hermod scowled, sighing in defeat. “And when am I to leave?”

 

Frigga answered this one, running her hand through her son’s curly locks. “Whenever you feel it is best love, whenever you feel is best.”

 

He nodded, rising from the table begrudgingly. “When am I to return?”

 

“A week before Thor’s scheduled return, love.” she answered, rising with him. He frowned, hugging her and nodding at his father before departing. “I shall see you then.”

 

Odin and Frigga watched their son go, the both of them curious as to how this would go. Three of their sons had left the castle, and their last child had seemingly unlocked his untapped potential. Their children were growing up.

 

* * *

 

 

Baldur moved about the city streets, asking people left and right where to find Erland. They directed him to a mid-rise dwelling, blushing and bowing down to him as he passed. He waved, smiling politely, and rushed ahead. He knew he was their god, but he had a _mission_.

 

“Aha! I’ve found you!” he smiled, walking towards the door bearing Erland’s name. It took some time, but he finally found his goal.

Knocking on the door twice, he smiled broadly when it revealed the disheveled man standing before him. Using his body to block the door’s closure, he jumped, tackling the man in a frenzy. “Erland!! Erland my love, how are you?”

 

He screamed, freezing when Baldur planted numerous kisses on his neck. “Oi! Oi! What’re doing mate? Why are there soldiers with ya, love?”

 

Baldur chuckled, rising steadily. He winked, beckoning the soldiers to come closer and surround them. “I’ve been ordered by my father to bring you before the court. He wishes to deem you worthy of being in my presence.”

 

“Wha- _worthy?_ Why does the _king_ wish to deem me _worthy_? And why are you still on my lap? Get off!”

 

Baldur laughed, remaining where he was. “I told him that in order to better understand my people, I must travel and live amongst them. And I have chosen _you_ as my tour guide!”

 

“WHAT?!” screamed Erland, scrambling to remove himself from the god. “Let GO of me, love!”

 

“Hey!” shouted a soldier, whacking Erland’s head with a spear. “Do _not_ command the prince of what he can and cannot do! He is your _god!_ ”

 

Erland frowned, internally screeching. Couldn’t he be free from these gods for _one_ week?

 

“That’s right!” Baldur grinned, rising up. “I’m your prince. And as your prince, I order you to follow me to my father’s castle. It would be in your best interests to do as I say.”

 

Groaning, Erland relaxed on the floor. He could either A) choose to oblige and and follow this being’s ruthless orders or B) disobey his orders and get jailed.

 

And he very much liked his freedom.

 

* * *

 

 

“My king, Baldur has requested your presence.” announced a courtly messenger, bowing at the king’s feet. He frowned, surprised at the eagerness of his son.

 

“Alright; bring him in.”

 

The messenger nodded, opening the great throne room doors. Baldur appeared from behind them, a dozen guards following him in. Odin cocked his head, staring at the man Baldur had requested to accompany him on his trials. He wasn’t particularly strong, and didn’t seem to be too daft.

 

“Hello father.” greeted Baldur, bowing down lowly. “I have brought the man you requested.”

 

Odin nodded, motioning his hand upwards. “Rise boy, and explain. What is it you wish to do with this man?”

 

Composing himself, Baldur looked up, serious. “I wish to use Erland as a way to connect to the people. When I was introduced to him by Freya, I was shown how to truly interact with my subjects. He is calm, he is kind, and he has guided me as a prime example in how to interact with my people.

 

“I wish to use him for the next millennium to travel across the lands, while also honing in my craft. I wish to spend the next millennium using my gift to aid in you and mother’s ultimate goal of peace, and I believe it can be done. I wish to have Erland by my side to help refocus me should the need arise, and to aid as a mediator between myself and the people.”

 

Odin scratched his chin, looking up thoughtfully. This could be very good if it worked out in the way Baldur was describing. “Very well. Erland, was it? How do you feel about Baldur’s proposal? Do you agree?”

 

Erland gaped at Odin quietly, overcome with fear. _Does..does he know? That, that I…?_ He debated with himself internally, unsure if his question was a trap. Finally steeling himself, he answered, raising his voice. “I...don’t believe I have a choice, my king. I do not wish to offend.”

 

Odin laughed, dismissing the guards. “Of course ye have a choice, lad. Whether you decide to or not, I deem you worthy to travel with my son. I only ask that you watch over him, for any harm that befalls him will certainly double for you.”

 

Erland nodded, bowing again before rising. He turned towards Baldur, addressing him carefully. “When do you wish to leave, my prince?”

 

“Hm…” he thought, bowing towards his father before leaving the room. “We can leave now, if you’d like. I’d very much like to get started on this journey, and I _must_ say goodbye to my twin.”

 

Erland nodded, bowing towards the king again before following Baldur out the door.

 

He had a feeling this day would only get worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Safely inside Baldur’s quarters, Erland dropped the act, tackling Baldur to the ground. “WHAT the EVER-living FUCK Baldur!” He growled, holding the prince down by his shoulders. “You don’t write or visit for months, and then _suddenly_ pop up out of _nowhere_ with armed guards, ready to take me against my will? What are you _doing?”_

 

Baldur chuckled, looking into Erland’s eyes provocatively. “Well, if you let me go, I can tell you.” He smirked, adding extra effect.

 

“Fine! But you _better_ explain what’s going on, and right this moment! I am _heavily_ confused, love!”

 

“Fine, fine, I get it. Have a seat on the bed while I pack. I will explain it to you then.”

 

Grumbling, Erland rose, sitting on the bed with a huff. “Explain.”

 

Rising as well, Baldur walked about the room, packing tunics he couldn’t bear to let go of. “As I explained to my father, I wish to change the world; our realm specifically. I _didn’t_ explain however, how I plan to do this.” He paused, looking over his shoulder at the man. “I’m _gay_ , correct?” Erland nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

 

“And what do I love?”

 

Erland paused, confused. “Ah...men?”

 

Baldur laughed, doubling over and catching his breath. “No, Erland! Well, that is true; I _do_ love men now, I guess. But, I was talking about sex. More specifically, fertility.”

 

Erland frowned, unsure where the god was going with this. “...Fertility? Baldur, you’re _gay_ ; you can’t get _pregnant.”_

 

He frowned, turning around completely. “I’m a god; I can do what I want.” He paced the room, ignoring Erland’s paled expression. “No, I’m _not_ pregnant, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

Erland exhaled a breath in relief, collapsing down fully on the bed. _Thank the Norns!_ “So if you’re _not_ pregnant, why do you care about fertility?”

 

“Because that’s the category I have been given control of. I am the god of truth, the god of light, the god of righteousness, and god of fertility. So although fertility has come to mean pregnancy and then birth, I have been taught recently by Goddess Freya that this is not the only thing fertility can stand for.” He paused, walking towards Erland carefully.

 

“It can mean renewal; rebirth even. It can be a family business or trade coming to fruition. It can even mean the cultivation of a new skill. And _that_ is what I am god of. I wish to travel the land, causing these things to spring forward. And I figured that not only am I good at the powers of persuasion,” and here he inched closer, ready to ambush an unaware Erland, whose eyes were still closed.

 

“I am good at sex.”

 

Erland opened his eyes, shocked that Baldur was climbing above him. “Wha-, love, what are you _doing?!_ And what do you _mean_ you’re good at sex?! I’m your only partner!”

 

Baldur laughed, fully stradling Erland’s lap. “I know. And I loved it.” He put a finger to Erland’s lip, shushing him completely. “But I believe that I’m meant to heal the people through _sex,_ Erland. And of course I couldn’t tell my father! He would _never_ agree to such a proposal. He’d probably kill me, then you.” He sat up, dragging Erland’s torso with him. “I’ll give you a kiss if you let me go with you.”

 

Erland frowned, turning away from Baldur’s puckered lips. “I don’t want a _kiss_ Baldur, I want to go home. It’s been a long day.” He wrapped his hands on Baldur’s waist, supporting him. He didn’t want Baldur clinging to his neck for support.

 

Baldur grinned, looking up at Erland innocently. “Then let me go with you!”

 

“Baldur-” sighed Erland, his voice being cut off with a kiss. He wriggled underneath the god, trying to pry his hands off his chest. Baldur laughed, biting his lip so that Erland’s mouth would open, and allow him entrance inside. He smiled triumphantly, circling Erland’s lip with his tongue. “If you let me go, you’ll get to shaaare~”

 

Erland separated his lips from Baldur’s quickly. “What do you mean _share_ Baldur? Do you mean like...like an _orgy_?!”

 

Baldur hummed, kissing him some more. “That and any of your wildest, sexiest dreams.”

 

Sighing, Erland pulled Baldur close, resting his forehead against his. “Why do you want to go with me, Baldur? I live a very fluid lifestyle, with no structure. I can’t promise you that we’ll always have a roof over our heads.”

 

“And that’s the beauty of it!” replied Baldur, renewed vigor in his blood. “It’s the life of the unexpected. If we can’t find a house, we’ll build one! If we can’t find food, we’ll grow it! And if we can’t afford clothes, then, well we’ll make them! It is all very easy Erland; you’ll be in the presence of a god the whole time after all.”

 

Sighing, Erland collapsed back on the bed, defeated. “Fine, fine. If you want to go with me, and have sex, and fuck _random people_ for ten centuries, then be my guest. I am in no position to stop you.”

 

“Yes!” squealed Baldur, covering Erland’s face with kisses. “Thank you, oh thank you, Erland. Oh, we will have so much fun together, you and I.”

 

Erland laughed, kissing Baldur’s lips playfully. “I’m sure we’ll have more than fun, if you catch my drift.”

 

Baldur narrowed his eyes coyly, batting Erland’s shoulder. “I do~”

 

Unfortunately, the pair were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the god’s mother enter the room. She gasped at once, clutching her heart in shock. “Oh my! Baldur, what are you _doing,_ my love?!”

 

Baldur squeaked, flying off a now passed out Erland in embarrassment. “Mo-, mo...MOTHER! What are you _doing_!” He groaned, hiding his face behind a pillow. “You can’t just knock?”

 

Frigga blushed, covering her smile with a hand. “I figured that I didn’t have to, since you have no partners, and _should_ be packing for your trip.” She glanced at the man she’d caught her son with, correcting herself. “I guess I was wrong…”

 

She glanced back up at her son, whose fair skin was now beet red. “Oh, you have no need to be embarrassed, my dear! I won’t tell your father about your little... _escapade_.”

 

“Thank you.” Baldur exhaled, quite relieved. His mother walking in on him and Erland was better than his father finding out he was... _gay_.

 

“So, who is this fellow Baldur? Is he your...lover?”

 

“Norns no!” blanched Baldur, moving away from him. “He is...a friend. A good friend. But nothing further.”

 

Frigga smirked, touching his head gently. “Nothing further, hm?”

 

Baldur nodded quickly, eager to get on with his trip. He wanted to get out of the castle before news of this liaison spread.

 

Frigga walked up to her son, pulling him into a soft embrace. “Farewell my son; farewell. Do things that can change our world.”

 

He nodded into her robes, breathing in her comforting scent for one last time. It would be awhile before he would be able to smell it again.

 

“What would you like done with your friend, darling? I can wake him up if you wish.”

 

Baldur hummed, looking up in thought. “I believe I would like him transported back to his home. I will greet him there after saying goodbye to Hodr and Hermod.”

 

Frigga nodded, rubbing her son’s cheek affectionately before stepping out the door.

 

It was hard letting her son go, but she knew it was time. It was time to grow up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Erland! Erland! Come on, wake up!” shouted Baldur, shaking a confused and albeit _dizzy_ man. “Come! We are free! It is time to explore! Let’s go!”

 

“Huh? Go, go _where_ Baldur?” groaned Erland, rising up groggily. “Wha...and _where_ are we, love? Are...are we back _home?_ Love, how did we get here?”

 

Baldur laughed, flopping down on Erland’s bed. “I had the guards bring you back to your place when you fainted. I just got here actually.”

 

“Oh my _gods_ Baldur, your mother saw us didn’t she?” moaned Erland. “Oh my _gods,_ I’m gonna get _killed_ aren’t I?”

 

“Well of course you won’t get killed Erland! My mother said she wouldn’t tell.” chastised Baldur, rising off the bed. “And I trust my mother.” He ignored Erland’s eye roll, moving instead to change his clothing.

 

“Oi! Oi! I can still see you, mate! What are you doing?”

 

Chuckling, Baldur turned around, facing him. “I’ve had your _member_ inside of me. I think we’re well past the stage of modesty.”

 

Erland blushed, looking away sheepishly. “I mean when you put it that way, love…”

 

Finished changing, Baldur plopped down on the floor next to him, smiling. “So! Where are the parties tonight? I wish to have sex!”

 

Erland blushed even more, a red tint becoming visible on his dark, chestnut skin. “Well I was thinking we could stay in for the night, love...I’m quite tired to be honest, and this is gonna take some getting used to…”

 

Baldur frowned, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t want to have sex with just you. I want someone else too. Come, let’s go party. I want to try something I read about in our libraries…”

 

Erland sat up here, his interest peaked. “Libraries? What are you talking about, love?”

 

Baldur grinned, scooting closer. “I read that it’s possible to be _fucked_ by two beings at once! I want to try it!”

 

Erland coughed, trying and then failing to will away the growing erection he got from the mental image. “Wha, what? That, that’s _crazy_ Baldur!” He leaned forward, winking at the young god. “And quite sexy, if I do say so myself.”

 

The young god rose, a tempting smirk on his face. “And if we go out and party tonight, it’ll be something that _you_ get to experience.” He extended a hand, beckoning the man forward. “Now come! Let’s go party!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was night time.

 

And while Hermod saddled up his father’s horse, he could only laugh at the irony of it all. The horse seemed to sense his emotions, beckoning him to hurry up and finish with his packing. The gray horse stood tall, at 6 and half feet, and had eight legs. It was a beautiful beast, one that commanded attention with only a gaze.

 

He was said to be the most beautiful horse among gods and men, with legends of his birth dating back eons. Of course, Hermod knew nothing of the horse’s origin, for it had existed long before he was born.

 

Sleipnir stared, seemingly deep into this young one’s soul. He seemed to know everything, yet nothing. He seemed to be aware of all, yet none.

 

He knew.

 

Putting the last finishing touches on the horse’s saddles, Hermod heaved upwards, straddling the horse carefully. He wanted to make sure he was strapped up carefully before riding throughout the realms.

 

He would first travel to Helheim, where he would speak with his love. _No_ , he corrected himself. _Ex-love._ She was not his anymore.

 

He would then travel to Vanaheimr, the watery-sea planet of the Vanir. He would have their king modify his physicality so that he could live amongst them for a century or two.

 

After that he would travel to Álfheimr, land of the elves. He was most excited for this one, for the beauty of an elf could be matched by no other. It was even rumored that the beautiful and lovely Freya had modeled her current appearance after them.

 

He would lastly spend his time in Niðavellir, the land of the dwarves. This was the land he was looking forward to the least, for he found their creatures to be quite repulsive in size and stature. But, he knew he would have to treat them like he would the elves, for they would call war upon them if he didn’t.

 

Sighing, Hermod snapped the reins, allowing Sleipnir to take off. The horse knew where they were headed, needing no direction. The reins were purely so he could hold on.

 

He figured they would spend two and a half centuries in each realm, not counting travel time. It only took Sleipnir an hour to travel between each realm, so he didn’t think it necessary to account for.

 

The Aesir figured he would think on the way to Helheim.

 

He had a lot of that to do.

 

This was the longest period of time he had spent away from his family, and although that didn’t scare him...it made him quite sad. He loved his brothers with all that he was, and he knew that it was time for them to all grow up, but this fact made him... _sad_.

 

He believed it was because he was an adult, and couldn’t joke around with them as much as they used to. And his parents _were_ right. They were old. And their responsibilities grew each day. It didn’t make sense that they had four grown sons who refused to do their work.

 

His thoughts ended abruptly then, Sleipnir jarring him from his mind with a petulant neigh, and a quick jerk towards the gate.  

 

Hel’s gate.

 

Sighing deeply, Hermod gathered all the breath he could muster, shouting to the heavens, “Hel! I am here! Allow me entrance into your domain.”

 

There was the customary silence, and then… “...You may enter.”

 

Sleipnir snorted, backing up as the worldly gates caved inward.

 

A willowy woman came through, stepping in front of their paths.

 

It was Hel.

 

And she was smirking.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, why do you keep rejecting the men I choose, Erland? Do you not find them as pleasing as me?” groaned Baldur, collapsing his face on a nearby counter. “Is it _that_ hard to find someone to walk up to and offer sex?”

 

Erland ruffled his hair, clicking his tongue. “Having sex is an art form Baldur. You can’t just walk up to any old man and say “Hey, I’d like to fuck!”. You have to take your _time_ .” He wrapped his arms around Baldur, who was now leaning on his stomach over the counter. “You have to _look.”_ He then positioned himself directly behind him, resting in a highly suggestive position. “And you have to entice.”

 

Baldur looked, not understanding. He turned his head, looking out to the crowd. Everyone was dancing, and although there were suggestive movements throughout it, _no one_ was as forward as he and Erland were being.

 

_Oh._

 

He smiled, biting his lip seductively as he made eye contact with an unassuming man across the dance mat. He flashed his eyes in a suggestive manner, opening his mouth in a moan. The man blushed, heading off in the other direction, embarrassed.

 

“Oh what a pity; I failed our goal.” huffed Baldur, closing his eyes, and feeling very annoyed. Erland chuckled, smiling as he pressed his mouth against Baldur’s ear. “No you haven’t, love; look around.”

 

He did as he was told, looking about the room. People left and right were staring at the pair coyly, seemingly too scared to approach. “I’ve got an idea love…” Erland whispered, helping Baldur stand up and then turn around to sit on the counter. “You can just play along.”

 

Baldur laughed, doing as Erland said. He had been at this longer than the god had anyway.

 

Moving slowly, Erland positioned himself in between Baldur's legs, kissing his lips in a heated fashion. Baldur played right along, kissing him back just as passionately. He smiled, opening his legs wider so that Erland had more room. The pair continued like this for awhile, Erland moving to his neck while Baldur moaned, leaning into his caress.

 

Erland looked around carefully, spotting a pair who seemed worthy. The bigger of the two had the smaller man on his lap, and was kissing his neck much like he was kissing Baldur’s. He winked, beckoning the pair over.

 

This would be a good night.

 

* * *

 

 

Hodr glanced at his bedside, conflicted in his emotions. His brothers had both left to go and make their impact upon the world, and he was left here, at the castle. He wasn’t sick of course, but he knew his family would never consider him lying to them as a possibility.

 

He was trying to figure out how to make his stamp on the world, for although he was a god, he held no powers, and had no influence. He was thinking that he could work in the libraries as a historian, for he was always fascinated to learn about old things, but he didn’t know how he would make his mark by being one.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, his mother entering soon after. She sat on the side of his bed, running her fingers through his hair softly. Kissing his brow, she smiled at him softly. “What is going through your head my love?” she asked, her gaze gentle.

 

Hodr sighed into the pillow, turning his head. He knew he could be honest with his mother, but he had no desire to speak to her about this.

 

“Are you sad that your brothers are gone, and have left you with nothing to do?”

 

He chuckled morosely, amazed that his mother could never be wrong. “...If I am?”

 

She smiled, resting beside him on the bed. He scooted over, making some room. “Are you feeling as if you have no purpose my love?”

 

He nodded, refusing to vocalize his thoughts. “And you feel as if your purpose is not as great as the purpose of your brothers’?” He nodded again.

 

“I can get that, my love.” sighed Frigga, relaxing completely. “I can get that.”

 

Hodr rose quickly, turning to his mother in anger. “You understand nothing!”

 

Frigga moved back, clutching at her chest. “...Hodr?”

 

An angry tear escaped his eye as he pointed harshly at his mother, his teeth flashing white. “You understand _nothing! Nothing_ ! You and father were _born_ perfect! I was not! I was born a _runt!_ The runt of the pack! I am nothing! Nothing!”

 

Frigga’s face fell as her son expressed his emotions, her heart breaking silently into pieces. Often times she had cried about her boy, praying and then begging for the Norns to tell her why they had given her a son like him. A son whose existence was marked by an eternal suffering, and who had no gift. She had cried, wondering what was she to tell her son as he grew up, wondering why his brothers could do things he could not, begging her for an answer.

 

And like the lightening it was, an answer came to her.

 

It was okay...to be okay.

 

And as she told him this, they cried, hugging each other for hours.

 

For she had finally gotten an answer.

 

And he had finally found his purpose.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermod gazed at the woman before him, unsure of how to act.

 

Before him stood the beautifully tall and elegant woman Hel.

 

She stood at 6’3, which was a few inches taller than himself. Her grey skin shone beautifully, a color without color, and it took all that he had within himself to not run up and kiss it.

 

Her horns arched decoratively above her skull, much less extravagant than Loki’s. Her eyes matched her skin, and they shone a light in them that only he could see. Beckoning him forward with a sharp talon, she smirked, raising a shaped eyebrow.

 

“Have they stopped teaching you how to speak up there in Asgard, you Aesir?” she joked, waiting for him to answer.

 

He babbled, trying to gain control of his thoughts. Sleipnir looked over at him in pity, trotting up to Hel. She smiled mournfully, pulling the horse’s neck in for a hug. She moved her lips up to his head carefully, whispering in his ear to where only they could hear,

 

“Hello brother.”

 

He snorted softly, placing a chaste kiss above her brow.

 

“ _Hello as well.”_

 

She brushed her fingers through his mane. “It has been some time, has it not?”

 

Sleipnir stomped his feet softly in agreement, speaking into her mind. “ _It has. Too long in fact.”_

 

She nodded her head, stepping away. “It has indeed.” Turning towards Hermod she smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Have you found your tongue?”

 

He nodded, moving forward to shake her hand. “Hello Hel...hello. It has been...quite some time since I’ve made your acquaintance.”

 

Hel smiled, pulling him in for a hug. “It is nice to see you again as well.”

 

They parted, the both of them following Sleipnir inside the gates. Hermod looked around him carefully, weary of being in the realm. He really didn’t like it here, and he couldn’t believe that he almost resigned himself to live a life with such darkness.

 

“The place hasn’t changed much since my stay here.” he commented, following the pair through a craggly overpass. “Oh it has, I can guarantee that. The death toll of the universe climbs everyday, so I’ve had to make some renovations.”

 

Hermod nodded, raising his gaze. “Is the Great One home?”

 

She shook her head, her hand on her brother’s mane to guide him. “No, they’re not. They said they’ll return in a century or so to check in on me.”

 

Hermod nodded, pleased. He was glad he didn’t have to interact with Death for some time. He should be used to this place by the time they return.

 

After a short walk, the trio arrived at Hel’s quarters, a magnificent castle cut into luxurious granite. Loki had crafted it out of the rock for her years ago, so she cherished it like no other. “Here we are.” smiled Hel, opening the doors.

 

“Choose any room you like brother, for you may have whatever you wish. This home is as much yours as it is mine when you’re here.”

 

Hermod blanched, his eyes going wide in disbelief. “ _Brother!?_ This, this _steed_ , is _related_ to you? To _you_?!”

 

Sleipnir ignored him, nodding at his sister briefly. “ _Thank you.”_

 

Hel followed him in, ignoring Hermod’s protests of alarm. She would try and placate him later, but it had been some time since she had been in the presence of her kin, so she wanted to spend time with Sleipnir first.

 

“I can explain everything to you later Hermod. I would like to spend time with my brother first. It has been a long time since I have seen one of my kin.”

 

Hermod huffed, his eyes narrowing. “Fine! But when you are done, you _better_ explain to me how you’re related to this, this _thing_.”

 

Sleipnir huffed, annoyed with this child. He projected his thoughts to Hel, brief as always. “ _I have travelled long. I tire of this child.”_ He moved towards the grand staircase, heading towards the hall that was reserved for him. “ _Follow me if you wish.”_

 

Hel nodded, following him up the stairs. Hermod headed in the other direction, towards his wing of the building. He would nap while the pair talked, and worry about this later.

 

He had learned long ago to never ignore a blessing in disguise.

 

* * *

 

 

After Baldur’s sexual escapade the previous night, he awoke on the floor of the party’s establishment, a bright ray of light bursting in through the window. He groaned, sticking out his tongue in disgust at the dried semen on his body. Stretching over, he hit Erland, jarring him awake. “Oi love, watch where those arms are going. It’s 8 in the morning, yeah?”

 

Baldur ignored him, turning over before stretching his arms carefully. “Where are we, Erland? I could really use a shower…”

 

“Ah, looks like somebody's up!” shouted a burly man, walking through a door. Baldur cocked his head, covering himself quickly. The man laughed, handing him a shawl. “The bath will be upstairs on the right. There will be breakfast waiting for you downstairs when you’re done.”

 

Baldur nodded appreciatively, rising up with care. He had accomplished his goal and _so_ many more last night, and he was _quite_ sore.

 

After a nice hot bath, and brand new clothes awaiting him outside were donned, Baldur headed downstairs, followed by a sleepy Erland. The man who had greeted them earlier was there, along with his partner. “Good morning!” chirped the pair, both pulling out chairs for the boys to sit in.

 

“I’m Høren,” introduced the burly man, “and this is my lover Hod.”. He winked, kissing his lover on the cheek. “We had loads of fun last night, didn’t we?”

 

Erland chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “That we did.”

 

Høren dug into the meal first, beginning to talk. “Where you lads from?”

 

Erland chuckled, looking at Baldur. “I think I’ll let this one answer, if you don’t mind. It’s better he get to explain.”

 

The pair nodded, turning their eyes towards the young prince. He gulped, bringing a cup of pomegranate juice to his lips before answering. “Who do you think I look like?” he asked, curious to know the answer.

 

They stared at him intensely, both trying to figure it out. Hod answered first, cocking his head ever so slightly. “Are...are you some sort of royalty? Perhaps the son of a Lord or Duke of the surrounding land or country?”

 

Baldur smirked, resting his chin on his hands. “You _are_ close. But I’m a prince actually. I am the son of Odin and Frigg.” He smiled softly, extending his hands. “I am Prince Baldur.”

 

The pair blanched, bowing to the ground immediately and kissing his feet. Cries of apology burst from their lips, and they held each other in fear.

 

“Rise up. I do not wish to hurt you.” He crouched low on the ground, moving to lift up their faces. The pair embraced him slowly, disbelief coursing through their veins. Baldur cradled them gently, smiling. “I wish to help.”

 

He raised them with him, so they were all standing. “I wish to change this land, and cause peace and fruition across the realm.” He winked, licking his lower lip. “I’d also like to have my fun before I’m married off to some woman I don’t love, in the name of peace. So, in the next 46 hours, I would like you to tell all the townsfolk that I am here. I will meet them in the meeting hall, and answer their requests, solve their problems, and foster peace and prosperity.”

 

He sat back down, resuming his breakfast. “Make it clear that any and all will be compensated for their time. I understand that not everyone can take off work freely.”

 

The couple nodded at him blankly, almost tripping over themselves as they rushed out the door, screaming to all that there was a _living_ god among them.

 

Erland whistled, leaning back in his chair. “A happy lot, aren’t they?”

 

Baldur chuckled, downing his drink before motioning Erland towards the door. “Come. I am tired, and I have 46 hours to fix all of this town’s problems. Let us go to the meeting hall.”

 

Erland groaned, sighing begrudgingly before raising himself and walking out the door.

 

Who was he to disobey?

  


* * *

 

 

Hel lied next to her brother, his body curved protectively around hers. They didn’t speak, but that was okay. They didn’t need to.

 

A few hours went by before the pair talked, the both of them basking in each other’s silence. Hel broke the ice first, asking if he wanted to change into his Jötun form for their stay. It would be quite hard to get around their home in his state.

 

He raised an eyebrow, declining. He would remain like this.

 

Hel laughed softly, hugging her brother closer. “So what goes in Asgard brother? Is there anything I should be concerned about?”

 

Sleipnir exhaled deeply, resting his head on the ground. “ _There are many things that go on in Asgard that would concern you.”_

 

Hel frowned, sitting up carefully. “What sort of things?”

 

“ _Getta has returned.”_

 

She shrieked, muffling her cries so the spirits around her would not be concerned. She raised a shaking hand to her brow, attempting to calm her mind. “Getta is back you say?”

 

_“Aye.”_

 

She stood up roughly, no longer caring about holding back her tears. “Then where is he?!” she sobbed, clutching her face. “Then why hasn’t he come?” She collapsed back on the ground, bunching herself up together. “And why...doesn’t he care?”

 

Sleipnir snorted in annoyance, unwilling to comfort his sister. He held no such bearings towards their giver of life.

 

“Why didn’t he come Sleipnir? Why didn’t he come?”

 

He grew tired of her cries, huffing out “ _Because he is in Asgard. Healing.”_

 

She paused, wiping her tears away. “What?”

 

“ _He is healing. The Norns have decreed that the child of thunder and lightning is to take him, and it is he who shall heal our getta from his plague of insanity.”_

 

Hel cried, sniffing softly. “So he’s still broken?” she whispered, crestfallen.

 

 _“Aye”_ answered Sleipnir. “ _He is still the man you once knew.”_

 

Hel wiped her eyes softly, apologizing for her outburst.

 

Sleipnir snorted, whipping his tail dismissively. “ _You are young Hel; you are young. Do not regret these moments of youth.”_

 

She sniffed, nodding her head sullenly. After calming down, she sat across from her brother, staring at his face. “Is there anything else I should know, brother?”

 

She chuckled softly when he did not reply, rising towards the door.

 

He was already asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Hel glided down the staircase, heading towards the wing of her castle Hermod had claimed for himself. It was due time to talk to him anyway.

 

She regretted her emotional breakdown over her getta the longer she pondered on it. It’s just...it’d been a long time since she’d seen him.

 

And Freya and Frigga were amazing role models, and they had loved her very much, but they could never fill the void she felt in her heart.

 

A void that could only be filled by him.

 

Nevertheless, she moved on. She was the ruler of her kingdom after all.

 

Knocking on Hermod’s door roughly, she walked in, conjuring up a chair near his bedside. She ran her fingers through his hair softly, marveling at the curly locs.

 

Kissing his forehead gently she leaned down, sitting herself comfortably in the chair. She reached out, pulling one of his hands into her lap.

 

She almost regrets the day she gave him up as hers.

 

Rustling softly, Hermod turned in the bed, dragging Hel’s arms with him. He groaned, pulling harder when the object he was holding didn’t follow.

 

Hel tumbled, falling onto the bed with him. She chuckled, whacking him across the head. “You’ve dragged me into bed with you, Aesir! Are you trying to say something?”

 

Hermod groaned, tugging Hel closer while he rolled over. “Shut up and let me sleep Hel…”

 

She laughed, lying on her side in the bed. “You’re fine with me being in the bed with you?”

 

“Honestly…” he drawled, rolling over to his stomach. “I’m fine now. I’m too comfortable to make you leave.”

 

Hel raised an eyebrow, propping up on her elbow. “Too comfortable you say?”

 

“Yes.” He paused, cracking a green eye in her direction. “You can stay if you’re quiet.”

 

“Quiet, hm?” laughed Hel, looking into his eye. She sighed afterwards, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you…”

 

He sighed, rolling to his side so he could wrap his arms around her. “...I’ve missed you too…”

 

They remained together for some time, unmoving. Finally she looked up, careful to avoid marring his face with her horns. “I’ve been lonely…”

 

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “You have?”

 

She blushed, looking down. “I have…”. Then, she raised her gaze, eyeing his lips feverishly. He didn’t ask for clarification, answering her question with a small nod instead. So they kissed.

 

They kissed, and it was magic.

 

And they kissed, and it was _sin_.

 

And their kiss spawned into touches, and their touches spread like fire, and their love poured down like rain, their moans the ashes of all that was left behind.

 

And they made love. Sick, filthy, _twisted_ love. They expressed everything they could not express through words with their kisses, pouring out the inner workings of their hearts with their tongues, and laminating their untold sorrows with their touch.

 

And they danced. Their bodies glided over each other like smoke to the sky, intertwining and twisting like clay. Their movements waned and grew, and the soul and understanding and the _passion_ of their love was made clear.

 

This could not happen again.

 

But it did.

 

Again and again, their bodies came together like a tide washing too close to shore.

 

Again and again, their tongues came together, parting at a promise.

 

And again their hearts met, the outcry of what couldn’t exist being shown in those intricate, little moments.

 

And they parted, for they knew that their love could not last.

 

For he did not want to change.

 

And she could not leave the past.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for the confusion of going back and forth between the three brothers. I've just spent so much time on Thor and Loki that I wanted everyone in the castle to tell their story. Anyway, please leave any questions, comments, or concerns if you'd like.
> 
> Thank you!


	10. Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki expresses one of his darkest secrets, Thor learns some dark information about his father, and the awaited coupling finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is the awaited chapter lol. It has an ample amount of Thorki smut, so be prepared.
> 
> ALSO. This was LITERALLY the most embarrassing piece I have EVER written in my life. I tried my best lol, but I still have to get used to writing sex scenes. 
> 
> Last updated on 9/28/17

Thor watched Sigyn carry away the giggling child Guðrún, feeling very much betrayed; he would have to give Guðrún a stern talking to later on. Nevertheless, he turned towards Loki, realizing very quickly that he was in for a very stern talking to himself.

 

He had learned Loki had been pregnant with another child before Jörmungandr when Loki showed him his memories so long ago, but he’d had no idea who the child was, where the child located, or what it even looked like.

 

And he was smart enough to never bring it up with Loki. It seemed to be a harsh and painful memory, and the _last_ thing he had wanted to do was cause Loki any more pain and suffering.

 

Loki eyed the god wearily, taking a deep breath before reaching over and touching Thor’s forehead, transporting them both inside his mind.

 

He could safely release all of his anger in here.

 

Loki turned around towards Thor dismally. “You have five minutes to explain why you want me to do something so painful, child of lightning. I had thought we put this past us.”

 

Thor exhaled nervously, running a hand through his hair. “It was not meant to cause so much pain, Loki.”

 

“Well it DID!” Loki barked, ignoring the tear that left his eye and made its way down his cheek.

 

Thor bit his lower lip, not sure if he wanted to approach Loki or not. He wasn’t sure how the god would react to him.

 

“Loki… I did not mean to hurt you.”

 

Loki turned aside then, wiping away his tears. “I know you didn’t, Thor. I… I know.”

 

Thor made his way towards Loki wearily, not wanting to move too fast and trigger him. “So tell me… why do you cry?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes then, losing the will to argue and fight when he gazed at Thor, and saw his friend, the man he loved, the man he _envied_ , feeling pain because of him. He lowered himself on the ground instead, resting his arms on his knees. “Because it hurts, Thor. Because it hurts.”

 

Thor sat down next to Loki carefully, wrapping an arm around the god in comfort. “Would you like to talk about why it hurts, Loki?”

 

Loki began to sob into him, feverently shaking his head. “I don’t.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“I don’t! I don’t, but…”

 

Thor egged him on. “... But?”

 

“I know I need to.” Loki collapsed completely then against Thor, any anger and rage in his body leaving; only the hurt and pain remained.

 

Thor hugged him, raking his fingers through his hair, and trying his best to support his friend.

 

Loki quieted his sobs, the occasional tear still leaving his eye. “I don’t think you understand the real reason I was scared to have children, Thor.” He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. “And the real reason I was so scared to give birth to monsters.”

 

Thor remained quiet for some time, wanting to think. He didn’t want to push Loki over the edge with too much poking and prodding. “Does… this fear relate to your firstborn?”

 

Loki began to cry again, and nodded his head a few times. “It… it does.”

 

Thor held Loki closer, closing his own eyes. “Would you like to keep pretending these… _beings…_ don’t exist, Loki? It’s not pragmatic, but… I value your sanity and wellness above all things. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do.”

 

Loki took in another shaky breath, wiping away more of his tears. “You should at least know who this child is Thor, and how he came to be. We can see what I feel comfortable doing then.”

 

Thor gave a small nod, tucking some of Loki’s hair behind his ear. “How will you do this? Through your memories?”

 

“Aye.”

 

Thor raised his gaze, watching the memory of this event unfold before him. He was glad that Loki had managed to calm himself down, for he could’ve expressed his emotions harshly and gotten volatile. But he didn’t.

 

And for that, Thor was thankful.

 

* * *

 

 

_Loki entered Odin’s throne room with a doleful frown. A young Thor stood at his side, and a pseudo serene Frigga sat to the king’s left. Bowing down slowly, Loki lowered his head, gathering all the respect he could muster._

 

_“You’ve called, my king?”_

 

_Odin grazed at his beard, giving a silent nod. “I did.”_

 

 _Loki remained bowed on one knee, controlling his anger. He_ **_really_ ** _did not fancy the king or queen. “Why have you called?”_

 

_Odin grabbed Gungnir, using it to motion upwards. “Rise upwards, giant. I have a task for you.”_

 

 _Loki frowned, rising slowly. “How could I be of any use to you, my_ **_king_ ** _.” he spat, crossing his arms. He had lost his patience for the day._

 

_Odin ignored it, choosing instead to get back at the young god later, when this event had been forgotten. He always believed it was better to lurk in the dark before aiming to strike._

 

_“How old are you now, Loki?” he questioned dismissively, already knowing the answer._

 

_“I am 32 millennia on this realm, and 16 on mine.” Loki answered, over the king’s pompous attitude. He rested his arms on Thor’s shoulders, stooping down to use Thor’s young head as a chin rest. “Am I getting a new position?”_

 

_Odin clapped his hands together. “That you are child; that you are.” He motioned to a tall man who was standing in a corner of the room. “This man has offered to renovate the castle, all by himself. All he asks is that we give him Freya’s hand in marriage, along with the sun and the moon for control.”_

 

 _Loki scoffed, flipping his long hair over his shoulder. Raising an arched eyebrow, Loki looked to the pair in mild disbelief. Freya would_ **_never_ ** _offer herself in marriage for something as petty as this. There had to be something behind it._

 

_“And why does the king request my help?”_

 

_And here Odin smiled, showing that yes, there was deception going on._

 

_“I ask that you watch over this kind fellow, and make sure he completes his bargain. As long as he finishes in three seasons, he is allowed to have what he asks for.”_

 

 _Loki nodded innocently, placing a pointed finger on his chin in thought. “All by himself? Well surely the man would die…” He smiled darkly, angling his face towards Odin. “Why don’t we allow the man to use his horse? I’m sure that the aid of a steed wouldn’t increase the rate of the building by_ **_too_ ** _much now, would it?”_

 

_Frigga frowned, raising her hand to interrupt the procession. “If I may,”_

 

 _She fixed Loki with an admonishing frown. “I do not think it just to leave Freyr and Freya out of this meeting my dear. Why don’t we call back this young man in an hour, when the terms of his contract are..._ **_solidified_ ** _.”_

 

_Odin nodded gruffly, sending Huginn and Muninn off to fetch the pair. Dismissing the man with a wave, he waited until he had left before speaking to Loki._

 

 _“What do you think you’re_ **_doing_ ** _you disrespectful little_ **_ergi_ ** _!” the king raged, Gungnir menacingly  pointed at the young Jötun. “You’re messing with my plans!”_

 

 _Loki laughed out loud, tossing his hand askance. “Oh Odin,_ **_ergi_ ** _? You’ll have to do much better than_ **_that_ ** _if you want to insult me.” He raised a sharp eyebrow, flashing his teeth sinfully._

 

 _“Why not call me a_ **_fag_ ** _? Or a_ **_whore?_ ** _Or how about a gut-fucking, dick-loving, cock-sucking_ **_heathen_ ** _?” And here he wrapped his arms around a young Thor, whispering loudly next to his ear. “There are so many things you could’ve said that would’ve hurt me to my core, my king.”_

 

 _Frigga growled, her posture calming as she remembered Thor was in the room. She could not lose her cool in front of him. “_ **_Lo-ki_ ** ,” _Frigga choked out, her eyes widened in mock serenity. “Let us not forget that there’s a child in here, hm?”_

 

 _He glanced down at Thor, who stood perfectly still in his arms. The boy was now ten and a half millennia, and was the perfect example of what a prince_ **_should’ve_ ** _been. Too bad Loki made it his personal goal to corrupt the boy._

 

_“Whatever you say, my queen.”_

 

_The quartet were soon interrupted by the entrance of the royal twins. In their mid-twenties, the pair had an ample amount of responsibility in the kingdom. Free time was very hard to come by._

 

_“You have called us, All-King?” announced Freyr, standing perfectly tall. Freya came from behind him, tossing her hair backwards elegantly. “Yes, why have you called us here, Odin? We are both quite busy at the moment.”_

 

_Loki stuck out his tongue, earning him a playful smack on the rump from his teacher. “And hello to you too, Loki.”_

 

_The frost giant smiled, pleased by the presence of his master. He then turned to Freyr, whom he gave a warm smile._

 

 _Odin coughed, interrupting their small reunion. “If we could get back to important_ **_business_ ** _please?”_

 

 _Frigga placed a warm hand on her husband’s wrist, speaking for him. “Loki here has decided to_ **_add_ ** _to Odin’s proposal…”_

 

 _Freya gasped in shock, placing a hand on her heart. “Are...are you telling me that I might_ **_actually_ ** _get sold away?” She turned to her student, her eyes flashing dangerously. “Loki…”_

 

_He raised up his hands in defense, laughing softly. “It was only a minor addition my princess; do not fret.”_

 

 _He jerked his head back at Odin, who still rested on the throne. “Our_ **_king_ ** _here has decided that I am to_ **_watch_ ** _this man for all three seasons, and kill him if it looks like he will complete his job.” He rolled his eyes again. “So I thought I’d make this job more fun.”_

 

_And here he glared at Odin, his green eyes momentarily turning red. “I don’t like being a babysitter, Odin. I have things to do in this kingdom.”_

 

 _Odin pounded his scepter into the ground harshly, a vein throbbing in his fore head. “I will_ **_not_ ** _be disrespected in my throne room!”_

 

_Frigga sighed deeply, pinching her temples. She really didn’t want to get angry today; especially not in front of Thor._

 

_“Loki, please. Must you be this way every single day?”_

 

_The Jötun smirked, rolling his eyes again. “Fine, fine. Fine.” He turned towards his teacher. “I propositioned that the man be allowed to work with his horse, to speed things up a little. I figured it would give you gods something to fret over, since my freedom is being taken away for these seasons too.”_

 

 _Freya frowned deeply, unhappy with this new renewal. “Loki, every time I am “offered” to someone in marriage, you always make it so that I_ **_do_ ** _almost have to marry them.” She fixed him with a vexed glare. “You_ **_do_ ** _realize that everytime I am offered in marriage to someone, it’s only so that Odin may get what he wants?”_

 

 _“Of_ **_course_ ** _I realize that fact, Freya. Why else would he be doing this? He knows that selling you off_ **_again_ ** _is not something that can be done.” He walked towards her, resting his chin on her head. “I am sorry. I will make it so that he does not win your hand, teacher.”_

 

 _Freya tsked, pinching Loki’s ribs lovingly. “You’d better, or I’ll kill the man myself.” The love goddess shook her head in disgust. “I will_ **_never_ ** _get married.”_

 

_She flashed her teeth and gazed at a young Thor, winking. “Sex is everything, after all.”_

 

_“Freya!” gasped Frigga, looking over to her young son. The boy had seemed uninterested in it all, looking up to his father for his next command. He seemed to not care for their talk._

 

 _Sighing deeply, Odin spoke, silencing the group. “Alright, alright. We shall allow Loki to make this addition to the contract.” He rose bitterly, walking until he reached the frost giant. “And if you ruin it, it will be_ **_your_ ** _head.”_

 

 _He gulped, his heart beginning to beat quicker. Odin wouldn’t_ **_really_ ** _kill him...would he?_

 

_And so it was that Loki’s proposal was put into action. The man’s horse Svaðilfari had the strength of ten men, and it was to Loki’s horror that the castle’s remodeling was almost complete._

 

_The gods fretted over this, for they had no intention to give Freya away, and knew they could not just kill the young man in cold blood. No, this had to be done methodically._

 

_Three nights before the end of the third season, the castle was almost complete._

 

_Odin paced the halls of his quarters, finally deciding on a plan of action once his wife fell asleep._

 

_Whisking to the frost giant’s quarters, Odin stared at the pitiful god in front of him. Loki lied asleep, his room chilled to the core. Odin stared at his great, big horns in disgust, eyeing his blue skin in distaste. Snapping his fingers, Odin commanded attention, waiting for Loki to rise._

 

_“Yes, Odin?” yawned Loki, stretching out in the bed. He raised a coy eyebrow, smirking playfully. “Have you finally come to my chambers to have me?”_

 

_He cackled, rising upwards seductively. “Is Frigg no longer any fun?”_

 

_Odin growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. “You’d better watch yourself boy.”_

 

_Loki snatched his hand back, sensing the threat in Odin’s tone. Smoothing his hair back, he rested on the bed, looking up at the king. “What do you need?”_

 

_Odin stared at the god for some time, choosing his words carefully._

 

_“I never wanted you here.”_

 

_Loki laughed at this; it was nothing new._

 

_“And I know you’re here to kill me.”_

 

_Here Loki froze, a dead chill entering the room. He did not need to speak, for his silence spoke volumes._

 

 _“I’ve never liked you, Loki.” Began Odin, never breaking his gaze. “I was against you even coming here. I hate the Jötnar, I hate that you’re here, and I_ **_hate_ ** _that everytime something goes wrong, you’re the cause of it.”_

 

 _The king walked up slowly to Loki’s bed, eyeing him in repugnance. “And so_ **_this_ ** _time, you’re going to fix it.”_

 

 _Loki widened his eyes in alarm, looking behind Odin at the door in a panic. Using the power of seidr, Odin binded Loki to a promise, one where he must find a way to fix the situation_ **_without_ ** _killing a man or beast. And if he did not?_

 

_He would die instead._

 

* * *

 

Here Loki ended the memory, unwilling to re-live the pain that came next. Remaining where he was he spoke steadily.

 

“I changed into a _mare_ after this meeting, dancing around the Earth in order to distract the great, mighty beast.” Thor noticed that the god began to shake in his arms, and he held him closer.

 

“And he _raped me_ . That giant, ugly horse _raped me!_ And I could do nothing! Nothing! It was either die, or get pregnant with its child.” Loki laughed bitterly, wiping a chilled tear from his cheek. “I learned the hard way that pregnancies could not be prevented when I shape-shifted.”

 

Widening his eyes in horror, Thor stared at the Jötun in his arms. No man, no _being_ , could be this cruel. His… his father wouldn’t’ve…

 

“Loki…” the thunder god was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to react, and he didn’t know what to think. He knew his father could be a horrible man, but _this?_ This, this monstrous _act_ , was a nightmarish horror, one that Loki was forced to relive every day. And there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Loki…” Thor cradled his face gently, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away Loki’s tears. “Are you saying that the stallion Sleipnir is... _your’s_?”

 

“YES!” Loki screamed, finally allowing his emotional reservoir to break. He couldn’t take the lying or the secrets or the deceiving any longer. Loki wept against Thor, a broken yes escaping his lips again.

 

He collapsed on the floor after the confession, dragging down Thor with him by his cape. “I was raped, Thor! I was RAPED! And my first child, was a _monster_!”

 

He laughed bitterly again, wiping away his tears that wouldn’t stop coming. “And I _prayed_ to the Norns, oh I prayed, that my union with Angrboða would produce Jötun children, and not _monsters._ But I guess I was wrong. They had other plans for me.”

 

Thor breathed in deeply, feeling the most serious he had ever been. “Do my parents regret what they’ve done?”

 

Loki stilled, gazing up at Thor. “I don’t know.” He looked down again, sniffing. “Your mother might feel some guilt, but your father, Thor? There is no hope for that man.”

 

Thor nodded quickly, holding back tears of his own. He was so _angry_ with his father and mother, and felt his heart hurting for his friend. He wanted to take all of Loki’s pain away in that moment, and replace it with solace, but he knew it could not be. As much as he wanted to take away all of Loki’s pain, and carry the burden himself, he knew all he could do was be there, and be a friend for Loki.

 

Thor sighed, shifting he and Loki until Loki sat in between his thighs, faced away from him. Wrapping his arms around his friend, Thor rested his head onto Loki’s shoulder. “I knew my father was a cruel man the day I discovered the truth about Freya and Freyr being here, in Asgard.”

 

Loki sighed with him, remembering the day the pair came. Odin had just finished his war against the Vanir, and required that the king’s children come and work for him, as part of the peace treaty. They were about 12 millennia at the time, and remembered everything.

 

They had not been allowed to return home since.

 

No one used the word “slave” to describe Freya and Freyr, but in the very beginning, that’s what they were. It wasn’t until they showed themselves to be of use to Odin and Frigga that they were allowed to have their personal freedoms they have now.

 

“Your father has done many terrible things to many people Thor.” Loki stated, after an extended period of time had passed without them speaking. “I trust you will be the change Asgard and the Nine Realms need.”

 

Thor blushed, feeling warm inside from his friend’s rare praise. “Thank you.”

 

Loki leaned back, resting his full weight against Thor. “Thank you for being my friend.”

 

Thor gawked at this, surprised that Loki was professing such praise and thanks. This was extremely unlike the man who laid in his arms.

 

He decided to comment on it, tugging a section of Loki’s hair playfully. “You seem to be especially gracious, Loki. What has changed?”

 

Loki smiled, carefully getting up. “I’ve just learned to give thanks when it’s due.” He reached out a hand to Thor, helping him up. “Come; let us return to the present. I must give Guðrún a scolding.”

 

Thor laughed at this, taking the hand offered and standing. “They were mighty wrong for what they did.”

 

Loki agreed, returning the pair to the present. “They were.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand, catching his attention. “But I know they were only trying to help.”

 

Loki stilled, looking behind his shoulder at Thor in silence.

 

Thor took this as a sign to continue, finishing with, “They’re only a child, Loki. They didn’t know any better.”

 

Loki chuckled to himself, turning away. “I will keep this in mind.”

 

The pair left the room then, out towards the gardens where they assumed they could find Sigyn and Guðrún.

 

And although the day did not begin on good terms, Thor would do his very best to make sure it ended that way.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki groaned in his sleep, turning over and away from the window. The sunlight was always harsh, and it always woke him up at the most inopportune moments.

 

He was surprised to find himself asleep in Thor’s bed, with Guðrún between the two. He supposed he fell asleep drawing on the couch after a long day of playing with Guðrún in the garden, and Thor had moved them in here to sleep.

 

That man made it so hard not to love him.

 

Reaching over carefully, Loki placed a loving kiss above his child’s brow, smiling warmly to himself when Guðrún made a soft sound and cuddled closer.

 

He never believed himself to be one who could experience happiness, but raising Guðrún had helped him feel as if all was almost right with the world, and all he had to do was look into their eyes and learn what love was all over again.

 

He looked to Thor, debating for sometime if he should do the same thing to him. It was sneaky, he knew, but… he would do it anyway.

 

Stretching over carefully enough to not wake Guðrún, Loki placed a soft kiss above Thor’s brow, before rubbing his cheek softly with his thumb.

 

The god was asleep, and would never know this event transpired. This would be his secret.

 

To his horror, Thor began to yawn before Loki could pull back, and cracked open an eye.

 

“Good morning, Loki.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip in embarrassment, pretending that the whole fiasco had never occurred.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Thor reached over to softly stroke Guðrún’s cheek. “They’re out like a light. They must’ve over exerted themselves playing with the servant children yesterday.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes for a moment, using seidr to scan Guðrún’s body and make sure he was okay.

 

Continuing on, Thor rested his head back against the pillow, rolling onto his back. “I’d love to remain in bed all day and sleep.”

 

Loki gave a soft laugh at this, lying back down as well. “I wish the same.”

 

They remained like this for some time, basking in the comfortable silence shared between them before Loki broke the ice.

 

“I would like to visit my children today.”

 

Thor frowned, turning over quickly and resting on an elbow. “You would?”

 

Loki nodded his head, gazing up at the ceiling. “I would. I believe it’s time for me to overcome this issue before heading back to central and working as your advisor.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding completely. It was a smart move.

 

“Will Guðrún be coming with us?”

 

“ _Will Guðrún_ _be going with_ ** _whom_** _, Thor?”_

 

Thor looked down, the child now awake and staring at the pair in annoyance.

 

“What is wrong, child? You look vexed.”

 

Guðrún shook their head, and moved away from the pair. “ _I was woken up before my time. I desire more rest.”_

 

Thor laughed at this, ruffling the child’s hair as they stood up, and headed for the door.

 

“Hold on now,” Loki reached over and pulled his child back towards him. “We’re going to visit your… siblings, together. I am requiring you to go.”

 

Guðrún let out a small squeak, feeling more aggravated than before. “ _Fine. I shall go.”_

 

Thor chuckled, pinching the child’s cheeks again. “You remind me so much of your getta.”

 

Loki swatted his arm playfully. “Oh, hush.”

 

And the pair laughed together, with Guðrún turned over in defeat. “ _Who are we visiting first?”_

 

Loki looked up, thinking. “Jörmungandr. I have only chosen to see him and Hel. I have already disowned the other two.”

 

Guðrún nodded their small head in agreement. “ _Sleipnir says he agrees with your proposal. He does not wish to see you. I am not sure about the other one._ ”

 

Thor rose up on his elbows, confused. “Wait a moment, Guðrún. You said _Sleipnir_ was okay with this? How did you get into contact with him?”

 

Loki frowned, biting his lip. “How did he speak to you, Guðrún?”

 

Guðrún gave out a small sigh. _“I don’t know. He introduced himself to me the day I was born, in my head. He visits me in my dreams frequently, and answers my call, no matter how far._ ”

 

Loki scowled to himself, cursing. “I didn’t think he would take an interest in you.”

 

_“He says do not fret, and focus on your healing. He says he doesn’t desire a relationship with you.”_

 

“Good.” Loki looked relieved. “He is sticking with our agreement.”

 

Thor gave a noncommittal noise. He didn’t want to barge into this area of Loki’s life just yet. Those were scars not yet ready to be uncovered.

 

“ _Then it is settled. Onwards, to Jörmungandr.”_ announced Guðrún, crawling up to Thor’s face. “ _And_ ** _you,”_** they announced, slapping his cheek playfully, “ _take care of my getta. Do not judge him so harshly.”_

 

Thor laughed, pinching Guðrún’s side. “You have my word.”

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, the trio decided on a plan of action. They would first visit Jörmungandr, who could be found at the end of the universe. After speaking with him they would regroup here, at Thor’s castle, and allow Loki to decompress the meeting for a century or two. After that, they would pack, and head to the underworld, where Hel was located.

 

And after saying their goodbyes, the trio gathered together, ready to embark on this journey.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki teleported this group to the edge of the universe fairly quickly, wanting to waste no time. He was nervous, and if he didn’t do it now, he would never come again.

 

He looked forward, noticing a cave.

 

This had not been here before.

 

A comforting hand found itself on his shoulder, distracting him from his thoughts. It was Thor.

 

“Do you think you can do this?” He held the child carefully, Guðrún climbing all over his chest anxiously.

 

Loki nodded; he could do this. He didn’t think he would come this far, but he did. And he was here. So he could do this.

 

Gathering his courage, Loki stepped forward, a warm gust of wind preventing his entrance into the cave.

 

He turned back towards Thor, confused. “Can you try to pass Thor? I want to see if it’ll let you through.”

 

The thunder god nodded, frowning when the wind prevented his entrance also. The pair were at a loss, not wanting to cause the destruction of the cave, just to enter it.

 

Guðrún laughed at the pair silently, projecting their thoughts to their minds. “ _Allow me to try; I am the child of legends after all.”_

 

Thor smirked, giving Loki a look. Oh, this child was something else.

 

Ushering Thor forward, Guðrún reached out their hand, pressing it softly against the wind. Immediately the wind manifested into a physical mirage, a golden light causing cracks to appear throughout it. Pulsing twice, the manifestation cracked, golden shards falling to the floor.

 

The cave was now open.

 

Guðrún smirked at their getta and Thor, loud proclamations of “ _I toooold you.”_ filling their heads.

 

Laughing quietly at his child, Loki looked up, beginning to feel nervous again. The entrance to his second child was no longer closed. He could enter.

 

Loki looked around the cave when he entered, spotting a dull, yellow light at the end of what he perceived to be a tunnel.

 

The cave was damp, and very humid. He wondered about Guðrún’s health while being in this cave, and placed a quick protective spell over the child.

 

Thor and Guðrún entered next, the Aesir having to stoop down low over the child to fit inside. Shaking his head in distaste, he marched forward, following Loki. He wouldn’t say much, for this was Loki’s trial. He was only here for support.

 

After five minutes of marching, the gods finally made it to the edge. The yellow light revealed itself to be a deep vat of fire, and again Loki placed a protective spell over his child. He didn’t want them to become affected by the heat.

 

Turning towards the pair, Loki used his fingers to brush through his hair.

 

He was tense.

 

“Well...where is he?” he asked, using his annoyance to cover his fear. It was a bad habit he had yet to let go of. Guðrún smiled again, projecting their thoughts to all. “ _Well...did you look up?”_

 

Loki snapped, turning on his child fiercely. “Loo-, look up? What do you mean “look up”, child? He’s a _snake_ ; he can’t support his weight in the air.”

 

A loud rumbling filled the cave at this statement, the group slowly realizing in horror that it was laughter.

 

A large, yellow eye began to raise itself from the wall. Loki slowly raised his head, his heart dropping when he realized what he was looking at.

 

A cavern as big as a world lied above his head, and the walls of this cavern were moving. Only, they weren’t walls;

 

They were his son.

 

The large yellow eye became bigger and more defined as it came closer. Thor betted that the large golden iris with red sclera was at _least_ as big across as his mansion.

 

The snake was huge.

 

The deep rumbling in the cave was heard again, and Loki realized that this massive eye had paused. It’s pupil seemed to be _acres_ across, and it was moving.

 

And then, Loki realized… it had frozen on him.

 

The Jötun fell to his knees, weeping openly. He felt so many things, so many conflicting emotions, so many _thoughts_ ,

 

And the most prominent one was fear.

 

Fear.

 

He was scared.

 

And just like the toxic, consuming _dread_ that filled his soul when he discovered that he gave birth to the beast of legend, that same innate, _primal_ emotion of _fear_ came through his core.

 

It was fear.

 

Fear of the unknown, fear of the lost, fear of the roads yet untravelled, and fear of what was to _come_.

 

Loki felt trapped.

 

Trapped by a never ending, pernicious, _suffocating_ silence.

 

The silence of a child who had forgotten, truly forgotten, how to love. A child who had truly been forgotten _about_. A child who had been abandoned.

 

He and the snake made no signs of being the first to talk. And Loki couldn’t take it, being scrutinized under that great, big eye.

 

So Jörmungandr shrunk.

 

It took minutes, but he shrunk.

 

He shrunk until he was 18 feet long, and his head and torso were changed into that of a Jötun.

 

And when he was this way, he stared.

 

Loki could now read his emotions.

 

And when he searched this great being’s eyes, he was confused.

 

There was nothing there.

 

Jörmungandr cocked his head slowly, his piercing gaze tearing through Loki’s soul.

 

It was simple; it was brief. “Why have you come?”

 

His voice was deep, and spoke of millennia of disuse. His face looked tired, like he carried the weight of the universe in his hands.

 

Loki didn’t answer this.

 

He was scared.

 

He didn’t know why he came.

 

So that’s what he answered.

 

Jörmungandr scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’ve travelled to the ends of the world, just to meet me… and you don’t know why?”

 

Loki shook his head steadily from side to side. “I do not.”

 

Exhaling deeply, Jörmungandr crossed his arms. “What do you remember?”

 

A chilling tear left Loki’s eye. “Everything.”

 

He let more and more tears leave his eyes as he tried, tried to change, tried to become _better._

 

“I remember when I was pregnant with you.”

 

Jörmungandr turned sharply, surprise on his face.

 

“I remember when I would speak to you everyday, telling you, no _begging_ you to be the same. I remember when I would whisper sweet nothings to you when I thought no one else could hear, and told you how much I cared. And I remember abandoning you to my kind when I gave birth. Because you were-”

 

“Different.” Jörmungandr finished. “I was different; I was wrong.”

 

He began to slowly circle around Loki, not getting too close but not traveling too far. “I was abandoned. Abandoned by you.”

 

He exhaled deeply again. “I wasn’t supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be the beast of legend.”

 

Loki stared at him, confused. “But...you are.”

 

Jörmungandr laughed. “But I am not.” He motioned downwards towards his base, where his trunk and his tail lied. “Here is where I am a beast.”

 

He stretched out his arms. “And here is where I am a man.”

 

Loki’s eyes went back and forth between the two, confused. “This is not normal…”

 

Jörmungandr agreed. “It is not.”

 

Finally ending his circling, Jörmungandr paused. “I look like this because of you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki screamed, disbelieving, unhearing, _unwilling._ “No!”

 

Jörmungandr snarled, enveloping Loki again with his body. “Yes!”

 

He grabbed his getta’s face, _forcing_ him to look into his eyes. “You did this to me.”

 

His talons dug deep into Loki’s face, but he could not scream; he couldn’t react.

 

“I am like this because of you. You _prayed_ , you asked, you _begged for_ , a child that would look like you. And you knew, deep in your heart of hearts, that it could not be. And that it would not come.

 

“But I tried. I formed, and I came looking like this. I was born a hybrid getta, all because of you, and your _wishful_ thinking.”

 

“I am not your getta!” Loki screamed, tearing himself away from Jörmungandr’s gaze. “I am not your getta.”

 

He collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. “I am not your getta.”

 

Jörmungandr snarled deeply, picking up his getta by the hair. “Then why are you here, _Loki_?”

 

“I don’t know!” shouted Loki, sobbing horribly. “I don’t know!”

 

Jörmungandr looked down at his getta, this splendidly broken, _pitiful_ excuse of a man. “What do you want?”

 

Loki looked up, making eye contact with his son.

 

“I want peace.”

 

Jörmungandr closed his eyes gravely.

 

“I am ancient; I am old. And my desire for anger and hatred has long grown cold.”

 

He turned towards Thor, his first time acknowledging the god. “In twenty millennia, I will allow you to return. It will take the future efforts of the heir to the throne and the heir of Asgard, to find me again.”

 

He gazed back at Loki, an unreadable look on his face. “Until then, I shall not return. I will be here; _undisturbed._ ”

 

Thor nodded quickly, knowing he was in no way shape or form able to go against an ancient one.

 

Jörmungandr then turned his gaze towards the child.

 

Loki saw what he was doing and screamed, tackling his child out of Thor’s arms so that Jörmungandr couldn’t reach him. “No! No! Don’t touch them! They are not your’s!”

 

He looked crazed, feral even, and Jörmungandr drew back, surprised. He looked to Thor, asking for help.

 

“Loki…” Thor wasn’t sure how to approach this. Loki held his child to his chest wildly, keeping him in an iron grip. “No! No! He will _not_ talk to my child!”

 

Thor walked up towards Loki slowly, putting out a steadying hand. “Loki… Jörmungandr is your child too.”

 

“NO!” Loki screamed, backing away quickly. “No! He is a, a child of darkness! He is not mine!”

 

Jörmungandr looked at the situation sadly. Shaking his head, he turned towards Thor. “You should go. I will allow my cave to be reached soon again.”

 

Thor nodded, frowning deeply. Bowing slightly, he apologized to the ancient one. Jörmungandr waved his hand, slowly beginning to change back to his original form.

 

“It was to be expected, Thor. It was to be expected; I do not wish for a change to  this series of unfortunate events.”

 

Thor remained silent, watching as Jörmungandr began to shift and change into his true form. Before falling asleep, he turned his eye towards Guðrún, a yellow softness beginning to extend.

 

Loki screamed, trying to cover and protect every solid inch of Guðrún and the air around them from this light, sobbing, gasping, _pleading_ for Jörmungandr to spare this one.

 

Unfortunately, the yellow light reached Guðrún, and the child laughed, embracing it warmly. As soon as it began it ended, and Jörmungandr’s grand eye receded upwards, back into the world-sized cavity he had been in before.

 

He spoke, his rumbling voice being heard for the last time. “ _I have given Guðrún the gift of growth. They are needed as ruler of our realm. They may freely transition between any age group whenever they choose, for as long as they live._ ”

 

He rumbled deeply again, preparing to fall asleep. “ _This is my gift to all_.”

 

Loki held Guðrún in shaking arms, his mind running a million miles a minute.

 

His child had been tainted.

 

His child was not the same any longer.

 

His child had been cursed.

 

* * *

 

 

After Jörmungandr’s departure, Thor sighed, picking up a babbling Loki and a silent Guðrún. He had more than enough strength to do it, and he didn’t trust Loki’s capacity to teleport them back right now.

 

So he flew.

 

He flew over the mountains and various grey matter shapes of no importance. The only thing on his mind was getting Loki and Guðrún home.

 

The child Guðrún remained still in their getta’s arms, understanding that this was no time to play. Thor was thankful for this, for he really didn’t want the child testing out their new powers mid-flight.

 

After an hour of flying, Thor finally reached the outskirts of the Aesir realm, reaching his home in minutes. Silently he landed, the whoosh of his cape waking the pair in his arms. Loki gave Thor a look, the one that said _help_ , and Thor knew exactly what to do.

 

He opened his door with his free hand, motioning towards Gefjun and Sigyn. The pair gasped, running towards Loki and his child in shock. “Oh my Norns!” cried Gefjun, taking Guðrún from Loki’s arms and handing him to Sigyn.

 

Gefjun then grasped Loki’s hand shakily, with tears in her eyes. “Oh, what happened, Loki?”

 

The Jötun opened his mouth to speak, tears leaving his eyes as he realized he couldn’t speak. The pain was overbearing.

 

Thor gazed at his maid with pity. “His... _meeting_ did not end the way he wanted.”

 

Gefjun nodded quickly. “I figured that was so.” She caressed Loki’s forehead once more. “Am I to comfort him? Not that I mind of course, for I love Loki like I love my own.”

 

Thor shook his head from side to side, carrying Loki with two arms again. “I shall comfort him this time. Though, I thank you for your willingness, Gefjun.”

 

He walked towards the stairs turning his head slightly to speak before gliding up. “I shall keep you updated. Leave us until I call.”

 

Gefjun nodded, running to the kitchen to prepare some food for Guðrún. The child was no doubt hungry, and she needed to work off some of this nervous energy she was feeling. She did not think the events of the day would bode well…

 

* * *

 

 

After reaching the door to his room, Thor walked in, setting down Loki carefully upon his side of their shared bed. He had gotten Loki’s taken out and back to his old room a century ago, when he realized that he, Loki, and Guðrún have shared a bed since their birth.

 

Loki collapsed lazily on the bed when Thor let him down, his body feeling wrought out. He wished he could will the tears to leave his body, for he had learned that crying helped, but this time they had nulled.

 

Thor rubbed his back soothingly, shushing his quickened breath quietly. He did this for some time, waiting until Loki’s breathing had slowed until it reached normal levels. After a few hours Loki sat up, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t need to speak, for Thor already knew his gratitude, but he did anyway. He wanted to start conversation.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, raising an eyebrow. “You speak?”

 

Loki laughed at this, swatting Thor’s shoulder weakly. “Of course I do, you idiot.”

 

“Oh, I’m an idiot am I?”

 

“Oh, you know what I mean, you big oaf.”

 

And Thor smiled. He was glad to see that Loki was feeling better, and had walked himself through this most recent collapse.

 

“Would you like to try and talk about what you’re feeling right now?”

 

Loki stilled.

 

“I would not.”

 

The prince nodded his head, scooting over in the bed until he rested against its headboard. Silently, he stretched out his arm, extending an offer for a hug.

 

Loki took it at once, moving closer until Thor’s arms enveloped him. He breathed in deeply, accepting his warmth.

 

Waiting a few hours to begin speaking, Loki finally broke the silence first.

 

“I was scared.”

 

“You were scared?”

 

Loki nodded, drawing himself up closer and sighing. “I was scared. I was scared I wasn’t ready, wasn’t right, wasn’t _healed_ enough, to face my...my spawn.”

 

Thor cocked his head, wanting to walk Loki through this reveal of emotions. “You call him spawn. Why?”

 

“Because he is!” shouted Loki, his body beginning to shake. He couldn’t tell if what he felt was a combination of rage and indignation towards Thor for asking him this question, or consternation and disgust at the reminder that he had given birth to this being. “Because he’s evil! Because he’s a _sin_ ! Because, because he is all that is wrong with the world, and all that is wrong in life. He, he _ruined_ me!”

 

“Ruined you?”

 

“I was _ruined_ because of him!” The tears he found hard to cry earlier found themselves suddenly flowing free, with trembling hands trying to wipe them away. “I never loved Angrboða, Thor! I never loved her! I loved her in the sense that she was my friend, but nothing further.”

 

He laughed harshly, tossing his hand askance. “Oh I tried Thor, believe me I tried. I tried so hard to love the _monster_ that I was forced to marry, but I couldn't.  I tried so hard to love the _demon_ that I carried inside me for a millennium, but I couldn’t. And I tried so hard to accept the _life_ that had been forced upon me Thor, but I just _couldn’t_.”

 

The Jötun broke down, pulling away from Thor and sobbing into his hands. “I shouldn’t exist.”

 

Thor rubbed his shoulder soothingly, resting his head against his. “Why do you berate yourself so _much_ , Loki?”

 

Loki snapped at this, breaking away from Thor’s hold completely. “Because I deserve it, Thor! Because I’m worth _nothing_! Because I don’t deserve to exist! Because I couldn’t do my duty! I, I couldn’t make it!”

 

Thor reached forward, attempting to calm the man.  “No! No! Don’t touch me!”

 

He looked at him, confused. Loki always allowed him to touch him in these moments. “Loki...why can’t I touch you?”

 

“No! Because I’m not worth touching Thor, I’m, I’m not worth _loving_ ! I don't _want_ to be held right now.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes, reaching forward again. “Now that’s just ridiculous Loki, and you know it. Come here, and let me help you.”

 

“No!” Loki shouted, backing away hurriedly. “NO!”

 

“Lo-ki!” Thor stressed, rising onto his knees. The Jötun had a wild, untrusting look in his eye, and it drove Thor _insane!_ They were friends! And Thor had told and shown Loki numerous times that he could trust him. What was so different now? “What is going on? Why are you acting this way?”

 

The Jötun looked up at him, backing away even further. “No! Don’t touch me, Thor! Your, your _affection_ for me is wrong, your care for me is wrong, _everything_ is wrong, Thor! Everything! You, you can’t care! You can’t.”

 

Thor sighed in frustration, heavily confused by this relapse. What was going on inside Loki’s head that made him believe he was unworthy?

 

“Now you _know_ that doesn’t make any sense, Loki.” Thor interrupted, crossing his arms. “What are you feeling that is making you act out this way.” He attempted to reach out again, failing when Loki fell off the bed backwards.

 

“Thor _no!_ I’m warning you! Stay away!”

 

Thor paused, looking down carefully at Loki.

 

The god seemed to have given up, and was now lying on the floor, his arm covering his eyes, and a tired groan escaping his lips.

 

Thor saw his chance in that instant, and plucked Loki up quickly in this moment of defeat. Hugging his chest, Thor sat up, so he could be face to face with a now standing Loki. He took both sides of his face, _forcing_ the frost giant to look at him.

 

“Loki. I _really_ need you to understand that I am not leaving. I need you to realize that I am your forever friend, and unless you decide to slaughter my family, there is _nothing_ you could do that would make me turn my back against you.”

 

“But, I, I’m-”

 

“A beautiful and amazing gift sent from the Norns, in order to bless our worlds.” Thor interrupted, beginning to feel elevated levels of frustration. He didn’t know why; Loki’s fits usually never bothered him immensely.   

 

A single tear left Loki’s eye at this. “You are wrong.”

 

“Loki-!”

 

“No! You are wrong!” he shouted, trying to break away from Thor’s hold. “I am nothing! I’m not worth it! I don’t deserve _this_!” He gestured between he and Thor, covering his face with his hands.

 

Thor growled, tightening his grip. “Loki…”

 

“No Thor! You don’t get it! Why can’t you just leave me alone! You aren’t forced to be around me anymore! I’ve got my memory back! You can just leave, leave and never co-”

 

_Oh, you’ve got to be kidding!_

 

Thor growled lowly, interrupting Loki.

 

His tolerance diminished, Thor realized something.

 

He was done.

 

He allowed his body to take over then in that moment, and grabbed Loki’s lips with his own, kissing him passionately. He let every single emotion he was feeling about the situation, about his thoughts, about this _life_ , into the kiss.

 

He didn’t know why he did it of course.

 

Later reflections on this exact moment would reveal thoughts of wanting Loki to realize how _beautiful_ and _perfect_ he was.

 

But they kissed.

 

And Loki didn’t pull back in disgust.

 

So Thor continued.

 

They kissed each other hungrily, each one fighting to consume the lips of the other. They just couldn’t get _enough_.

 

Thor drew Loki in closer, wrapping his arms around him to draw him in. Loki obliged, allowing himself to be pulled closer.

 

The frost giant moaned into Thor’s mouth when Thor’s smooth tongue touched his, and he allowed this moment to continue for as long as the god wanted it. He loved Thor like no other, and wasn’t sure if this moment would ever happen again.

 

So he let it occur.

 

The pair moaned into each other deeply when their chests met, the hard nipples of their bodies momentarily touching through their clothing.

 

Thor growled, possessively pulling Loki up and onto the bed with him. The Jötun hurriedly followed, jumping up slightly with him so that he could wrap his legs around Thor’s waist. The pair moaned again in sync, their growing erections finally meeting.

 

Slowly before Thor’s eyes, Loki began to change, leaving his Aesir guise for his true form. And it just made him more beautiful.

 

Thor tossed Loki back onto the sheets in a craze, removing his shirt and tunic carefully so that it wouldn’t tear. Loki moaned softly, the cool air of Thor’s room soothing his core.

 

The moan sparked a hunger in Thor’s soul, and he bit at Loki’s neck, marking him possessively. Grabbing his own tunics he removed them, he and Loki both bare chested.

 

Thor occupied Loki’s gaze with his own, and _demanded_ his undivided attention. It spoke of untapped treasures, and something else that stirred Loki’s core; affection.

 

Loki melted into his arms then, holding his head close as Thor began to suck at his nipple, massaging the other between two fingers.

 

He didn’t quite understand what was going on right now, but he wouldn’t stop it. He didn’t know how Thor was going to feel after this experience, or why he was doing this, but he wouldn’t speak against it. For Loki, this was the second happiest moment of his life, and he wasn’t about to let it end. He would forget about all the troubles plaguing his heart in this very moment, and just let go.

 

Thor kissed his nipples one more time before beginning to slowly make his way down his chest and towards his stomach. Loki keened at his touch, feeling very much embarrassed that he was liking it so much. Breathing onto his navel, Thor kissed it, removing Loki’s trousers with care.

 

He smiled pleasantly at the half-hard cock and the slightly swelled nymphae that met his attention. Loki covered his eyes then, feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t know how Thor would take his cock, since he assumed the other had only slept with women before.

 

The god kissed his stomach one last time before moving downwards towards his member, taking it in his hand softly. He began to jerk it up and down, jogging it to life. Loki squirmed at this, unintentionally pushing his labia closer to Thor’s face.

 

Laughing softly, Thor kissed them, just as passionately as he would’ve kissed Loki’s lips. Loki grabbed at the sheets in a frenzy, arching into Thor’s kisses. “Oh!” he moaned, pushing onto his face further. “ _Oh_.”

 

Thor’s tongue felt so warm and slick against Loki’s lips, and he began to see stars, bemoaning the fact that he had waited so long to have sex. He was just so sensitive!

 

Thor chuckled at his movements, giving Loki’s labia one final kiss before pulling away. Readjusting Loki’s hips upwards so that he could hold him, Thor plunged back in, sticking his tongue into him as far as it would go. Loki screamed, not expecting to be pleasured further.

 

Thor thrusted his tongue inwards ruthlessly, making sure to drag his tongue slowly across the ribbed membrane inside. Loki sobbed at this, moaning and twisting and arching with every thrust of his tongue, moving his hand to his dick in order to pump it while Thor worked inside.

 

Laughing again at Loki’s sensitivity, Thor exited Loki, resting his hips back on the bed. He moved Loki’s hand off of his cock, replacing them with his mouth, and allowing the sweet heat of his throat to caress his length.

 

Loki cried out again, thrusting upwards uncontrollably in minute jerks. He’d had no idea that Thor knew how to pleasure him like this.

 

Bobbing up and down on Loki’s dick, Thor sneaked two fingers into Loki’s entrance, knowing he was already warmed up and stretched open from his tongue.

 

“Nooo…” moaned Loki, wanting to move down on Thor’s fingers, but thrust up into his mouth. “ _More…_ ”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at this, removing Loki’s cock from his mouth. “It will hurt Loki; I am not small.”

 

Loki shook his head hurriedly, squeezing his walls around him. “I want _you_.”

 

Thor moaned at this, licking his lips at the feeling. He could only imagine what Loki’s tight walls would feel like squeezed around his dick.

 

Groaning softly he unzipped his trousers, jerking himself to complete hardness. Loki squirmed, pleading for what was his in this moment.

 

Aligning himself carefully with Loki’s entrance, Thor paused, offering him one more chance to be opened up.

 

Loki shook his head violently. “No,” he panted, looking into Thor’s eyes. “I want it...to hurt...don’t be kind.”

 

Thor nodded his head, immediately sinking his teeth into the unmarred side of Loki’s neck as he thrust in, moving to bite his shoulder when Loki’s sweet, velvety heat enveloped his.

 

Thor groaned deeply into Loki’s neck, allowing himself to marvel at the level of tightness he felt from Loki’s channel. Loki continued to squirm beneath him, a glazed hue in his eye. It seemed to hurt, but it was obvious that Loki didn’t care. The frost giant reached up a hand, softly placing it onto Thor’s cheek.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

And Thor did.

 

Hard.

 

Thor entered him again and again, ruthless about his timing and his thrusts. He would switch up the angles when he felt that Loki was coming down from his sexual high, and stayed put when he found that Loki’s moans and cries of pleasure increased.

 

Loki’s cries were the sound that unlocked Thor’s libido, and he thrust into Loki’s sweet heat with renewed vigor. Loki panted and moaned in Thor’s ear, arching off of the bed and clawing into Thor’s back harshly with his talons, drawing blood.

 

Thor growled again at the actions, feeling heavily turned on by this new sensation of pain. He picked Loki up, moving his back against the headboard for support. He grabbed at Loki’s hair then, biting down on the middle of his neck. This was the fourth bite mark he had left on Loki’s body, and he definitely did not plan for it to be the last.

 

“ _Ah_..” moaned the frost giant, grabbing onto Thor’s shoulders in a frenzy. “Fuck me...harder…”

 

Thor continued at his current pace, unwavering. “I do not want to break you.”

 

Loki moaned again, wanting to be unpinned from the wall so that he could move to meet Thor’s thrusts. “I will not break; I am no maiden.”

 

Thor grabbed him again, moving the pair over so that he could rest his hand on the nightstand and a leg on the floor for leverage. Loki followed suite, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist hurriedly, and placing his hand atop the headboard. Together they moved, with Loki thrusting down and Thor thrusting up, their bodies in perfect sync.

 

Loki’s cock bobbed between the two, and he grabbed it, moving it in time to their hurried movements.

 

Thor jerked up roughly, hitting and pulling out at a certain angle that made Loki see stars.

 

“Yes! Oh I’m so close, yes! Don’t stop, Thor! Just like that!”

 

Thor obeyed feverently, quickening his pace. He was close too.

 

“Oh, Thor! I’m so close! So close!”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s torso, moving him into a breathtaking caress as he moved again, the contraction of Loki’s walls around his cock more than enough to spur the pair into orgasmic delight.

 

They came, and both cried out together, Thor shaking as he spilled his seed into Loki’s womb, and Loki quivering as a clear, sticky fluid leaked out of him; his cum.

 

He also came onto his chest in spurts, seeing stars at the dual sensation.

 

The pair kissed as they came down from their sexual high, the thrusts not stopping and the kissing not ending until they had crashed over all the waves.

 

Finally Thor’s legs gave out, and Thor collapsed on the bed, Loki following on top of him. They were still connected, and they both had yet to let go.

 

They breathed heavily, making hooded eye contact as their eyes met again. Kissing each other softly, the pair moved, until Loki was fully seated in Thor’s lap, and bent over his figure. His canal clenched softly, an involuntary action, and it was enough to spark Thor into hardness again. Loki laughed at this, clenching around Thor’s dick yet again.

 

He moaned afterwards, Thor’s dick perfectly angled inside of him to hit his spot. Looking down with a hooded gaze, Loki asked a question. “Again?”

 

Thor nodded his head tiredly, exhaling. “Again.”

 

And he held onto Loki’s waist to offer support and steady him as Loki began to silently move up and down, the occasional squirm from overstimulation causing Thor to see stars.

 

Moaning deeply Loki leaned over, and kissed Thor’s mouth passionately. He moved his hips up and down in a steady rhythm, swallowing Thor’s girth eagerly.

 

The thunder god followed his movements swiftly, thrusting upwards. This spurned Loki on, causing him to groan and cry in renewed vigor. Reaching upwards with both hands, Thor rubbed Loki’s nipples, the dark blue nubs stimulated by Loki’s movements.

 

“Ah!” breathed Loki, riding Thor’s cock harder and faster. Thor was amazed at the movements, transfixed by the blue blur above him. Clenching around Thor once more, Loki came, squirming as he felt spurt after spurt of Thor’s cum enter him. He came only vaginally this time, his dick left untouched. He didn’t mind of course, for he was sated. This night couldn’t’ve gotten better.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s waist roughly as he came, making sure that bruises would appear tomorrow morning. Grabbing Loki’s ass roughly, he pulled him forward, beginning to fuck him in earnest. He was still hard, after all.

 

Loki cried out, grabbing onto Thor neck. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh, fuck me _harder,_ Thor!”

 

Thor sat up slightly, bending he and Loki over and raising up on one knee to get better access and more room into Loki’s warmth.

 

“Oh yes, yes Thor, yes, yes!” yelled Loki, too overcome with sensation to move along with Thor. He felt like a limp ragdoll, lying lifeless in Thor’s arms.

 

The thunder god fucked him slower this time, continuing to kiss him into oblivion. And Loki took it all, begging and begging for more, and praising the Norns for allowing him to feel this level of bliss.

 

Loki clenched again involuntarily against Thor’s cock and came, his clear, sticky fluid gushing out as Thor’s sperm came in.

 

Thor fell against Loki after coming for the third time, still hard inside of him. Laughing softly to where they could both hear, Thor thrusted up quickly into Loki, who quivered at the overstimulation. “Again?”

 

Loki nodded, attempting to laugh. “Again.”

 

And so they did.

 

They kissed, they fucked, and they hugged all night, and into the dawn. They would take sporadic breaks where Loki would conjure up water for them to drink, or heal any pulled muscles, and then get right back to it.

 

They fucked for hours, the hours slowly dragging on, and the days beginning to multiply. On the fifth day, Thor collapsed, his breathing as heavy as it had ever been.

 

“Enough.” he panted, attempting to will his arm up to caress Loki’s. “Enough. I cannot fuck any longer.”

 

Loki nodded, seemingly still in a trance. He collapsed next to Thor, all of the cum beginning to spill out of him in a steady stream. “I apologize. I had forgotten you were not Jötun for some time.”

 

Thor scoffed in disbelief, looking at Loki. “Are you telling me that the average Jötun can last longer at sex than I can? A god?”

 

“Yes Thor,” panted Loki, closing his eyes. “Jötnar can have sex for weeks at a time if the setting is right. We are a species that prioritize sex.”

 

Thor nodded weakly, closing his eyes as well. “Do you think we should clean up before falling asleep? The bed is quite messy…”

 

Loki waved his hand, the cum and slick disappearing from the bed and their bodies in an instant. “No; we shall sleep.”

 

Thor laughed, pulling Loki closer into his arms. The Jötun was now back in his Aesir form, and sleeping on his stomach.

 

Smiling softly, Thor fell asleep, telling himself that he and Loki would talk about this in the morning.

 

For now, they slept.

 

* * *

 

 

It was morning.

 

The sun shone harshly through the window pane as it always did, waking Loki up.

 

Thor always seemed oblivious to the light in the morning; something that Loki envied greatly.

 

He sighed deeply, looking over at the god. He snored blissfully, seemingly dreaming.

 

He looked happy.

 

Loki turned over again, debating about what to do.

 

Happiness and pain aside, he still needed to check on Guðrún. If their powers were actually what Jörmungandr said they would be, then….it could change everything.

 

Conjuring up a robe for him to wear, Loki stood silently. He didn’t want to wake Thor.

 

Loki walked out of the room -in a lot of pain down under- and padded carefully down the stairs. He was now in his Jötun form, and feeling a bit weak. He needed to change back soon; it was still too hot here. Waving a hand, Loki healed his nether regions, thankful that he was adept in the art of seidr; its purposes never ceased to amaze him.

 

Clearing his throat, he called out a quick “Sigyn! Sigyn!” before sitting down on a chair in the grand entryway. Five minutes later she appeared, a young Guðrún in her arms. “Hello Master Loki! How are you feeling? You and Master Thor have been locked up in the room for quite some time…”

 

“Oh child, I am fine, thank you. I’m just still trying to heal.” waved Loki, tossing his hand flippantly. “Guðrún...have you attempted your new “gift” since my departure?”

 

“ _I have not.”_ Guðrún squirmed, signaling they wanted to be put down. “ _I wanted to wait for you first._ ”

 

Loki nodded, grateful. He’d wanted to determine for himself if anything would be wrong with this new power of their’s.

 

“Good; I thank you. Now,” and here he clapped his hands, “transform. I would like to see you in your adult form, child. I must determine if you’re ready to take the throne.”

 

Guðrún scoffed, turning their small head. “ _I am not a monkey getta…”_

 

Loki laughed, smirking at his child. “You are just like me, child.”

 

Sticking out their tongue playfully, Guðrún closed their eyes, a bright golden light beginning to envelope them. The child began to grow, until they no longer resembled one.

 

Standing at their adult height, Guðrún dispelled the light, marvelling at their new appearance in a nearby mirror. They stood at 6’5, which was the exact height Loki had predicted. Their golden-auburn hair was fashioned into a long ponytail, stretching downwards to their kneecaps.

 

They wore the custom tunics of their rulers, and Loki assumed that they were a built in gift from Jörmungandr. Golden bracelets adorned their wrists, and their horns arched beautifully. They had wide, owl-like eyes, and the most beautiful bone structure. Completing the look were their eyebrows, which had been arched perfectly.

 

Loki’s child was beautiful.

 

Gawking at the transformation before her, Sigyn fell to her knees, heavily confused. “Guðrún…? Why have you changed?”

 

Guðrún walked over towards her, a gentle smile on their face. “ _I have been given this gift by an elder sibling. I may now go back and forth between any form I wish, for the rest of my life. I was waiting for my getta to test them out._ ”

 

She nodded appreciatively, taking their hand. “It is so queer...it seemed just a moment ago you were quite younger than myself...and now you’re the superior.”

 

Guðrún nodded, closing their wide eyes in thought. “ _Hmm...it would seem so, love. It would seem so.”_ They turned towards Loki, transforming back into a young child. “ _I shall remain in this form until our return. I would like to experience the pleasantries of childhood a bit longer.”_

 

Loki nodded, picking his child up. “I would like to experience having you like this a bit longer as well.”

 

Sigyn yawned, rising up from the floor. “I apologize for pointing this out Master Loki, but… are you and Prince Thor… together? Intimately?”

 

Loki blushed, morphing back to his Aesir guise. “Why, whatever would lead you to that conclusion, child?”

 

Now it was Sigyn’s turn to blush. “I...I couldn't help but notice the bite marks on your neck, and the marks on your arms.”

 

Loki looked down quickly, examining his wrists and forearms. They were bruised purple. “Oh... _those._ ” He turned away from her, a faint blush upon his skin. “I believe that what occurred was a one time thing. Thor must marry after all, and I’ve made it _very_ clear that I desire no more children.”

 

Sigyn frowned, walking over to him and rubbing his shoulder. “I think your heart will find love again, Master Loki.” The teen then walked away, off to do her chores.

 

“ _She is right you know...you will find love again.”_ Guðrún pointed out, a small upturn on their lips.

 

Loki tsked, chiding them. “Oh hush! You’ve only been alive for six centuries.”

 

Guðrún smirked, winking. “ _And my mind is so much greater.”_

 

Setting his child down again, Loki stretched, yawning once more. “I think I’ll remain in the royal library for today, child. There are some customs about the tribe I’m sending you to that I need to be refreshed on. Tell this to Thor when he comes down please.”

 

Guðrún nodded, transforming until they could be compared to the seventh century Aesir children. _“I think I will go out and play with the servants’ children. I would like to enjoy this part of my youth._ ”

 

“That is fine. I’ll just leave him a note then.”

 

So he did just that. Conjuring up some paper, he used seidr to write,

 

_Thor,_

 

_I will remain in the library for the day. I would like to read up on some customs of the Jötnar tribe I will be sending Guðrún to. If you would like to talk about last night privately, then this is where the conversation will be held._

 

 _In case you_ **_don’t_ ** _want to speak about what occurred, remain away for the day, and I will take the hint._

 

_Your friend,_

 

_-Loki_

 

Finally satisfied with the letter, he drew a playful heart, knowing it would confuse the god.

 

He didn’t know _why_ Thor had chosen to sleep with him last night, but he did not regret it. Sleeping with Thor was like an answer to his prayers, and he _finally_ felt like something had gone right in his life.

 

Of course, this _was_ only a one time thing, and Loki was sure that it only happened because Thor had needed to release his pent up sexual frustration -Loki had returned it to him some time ago- and nothing further.

 

He would just focus on his child, and how to co-run the Aesir kingdom for now.

 

* * *

 

 

The sunlight was harsh. And for the first time in awhile, Thor had been awoken by it.

 

Blinking dumbly he rose on his forearms, noticing the empty spot next to him.

 

Loki was gone.

 

Sighing deeply, he collapsed back into the sheets, feeling drained of all will. His romp with Loki had lasted for _days_ , and he was sure his heart almost collapsed from lack of endurance. Those Jötnar were something else…

 

Speaking of Jötnar… Why did he sleep with Loki?

 

He decided that he would remain in bed until he could decide how exactly the situation with Loki happened.

 

He was just so _frustrated_.

 

Loki was always demeaning himself, refusing to acknowledge his worth. And Thor _hated_ it. Very rarely would Thor call a man beautiful, but the term applied to Loki as if it had been created for him. He walked with a certain grace about him that caused men to quiver, and women to kneel at his gaze.

 

He carried himself with such a presence, silently making sure everyone in the room acknowledged him and his power.

 

And although Odin hated every _fiber_ of Loki’s being, even he could not deny the great _power_ and influence that Loki carried. He was an immaculate, _flawless_ being.

 

Oh, Loki had his problems, and he definitely had some issues. But when looking at every being in creation, none could be compared to Loki.

 

He...had wanted Loki to see how _beautiful_ he was. And how _worthy_ and _deserving_ he was to live life and be accepted.

 

So he had kissed him.

 

He didn’t know why his body thought it right to move and kiss him, but he didn’t hate it; it felt... _right_.

 

Kissing Loki felt like he had unlocked a chapter of his heart, a portion of himself that he didn’t know needed to be uncovered. Kissing Loki, he was able to pour out every single feeling and emotion from his heart. Every pleading wish for Loki to love and accept himself was poured into each kiss, with love expressed through every touch.

 

And although it wasn’t a romantic love, it was still a love all the same.

 

Thor knew he didn’t love Loki.

 

He didn’t love him in the sense that he believed they were meant to be joined, forever as husband and... _husband?_

 

He instead loved him as...an extension of himself. He had become so enamored and entrapped by Loki that he felt, no he _knew_ , that he could not live without him.

 

He had become so codependent on Loki’s company that any time Loki wasn’t in his sight for more than a few days or weeks, he grew weary. Every interaction with the Jötun left him calm, with peace on his mind, and just the _thought_ of someone hurting Loki had him ready to kill millions.

 

But he did not love him; not in the sense that his actions dictated he should.

 

So he rose upwards, satisfied with his thoughts. He now had a plan of action, and was ready to find Loki.

 

He was ready to talk.

 

* * *

 

 

Glazing over his third book on regional and cultural variants amongst the Jötnar, Loki had decided to take a break. He couldn’t really focus on it anyway; his mind was consumed with thoughts of Thor.

 

He kept going back and forth in his mind, feeling like a drugged up youth. He hadn’t felt this way about someone in _millennia_ , and it alarmed him greatly.

 

He believed his duty had been complete when his last child was born, but he wasn’t ready to die. He wanted to stay by Thor’s side _just_ a bit longer, whether it was as his friend and advisor, or as his lover.

 

He knew the second possibility was slim to none, but he was a good actor. He would go along with either choice, as long as it meant he got to have Thor in his life.

 

Oh, he hated the man Thor has caused him to become.

 

A knock at the table he was sitting at jarred his thoughts, his eyes going wide in alarm. He _never_ day dreamed deep enough to _not_ be aware of his environment.

 

He was getting weak.

 

Raising an arched eyebrow at Thor, who was dressed in light, airy tunics, pants, and sandals, he cocked his head, slightly nervous. “...Hello?”

 

Thor chuckled, pulling out a seat for himself. “Hello Loki.” He looked in his eyes, challenging him to not look away. “I found your note.”

 

“You did, did you?” He moved a bit closer, an empty chair the only thing separating them. “Then that must mean you want to talk.”

 

Thor coughed, showing that in fact he too was nervous. “I do.”

 

Loki took it upon himself to start, refusing to allow the ice to grow. “So. Why did you do it? Kiss me, I mean.”

 

Thor sighed, fiddling with his rings. “I...wanted you to feel how beautiful you were to me Loki...I wanted to show you how I saw you, each and every day at this palace, and all throughout my life. I wanted to show you what a beautiful and exquisite creature you are.

 

“And...I remembered that sex was important in Jötnar culture when expressing emotions that words could not. So...my mind took control. And I expressed my heart.” Here he looked deeply into Loki’s eyes, marveling at the deep emerald green. “And I do not regret it Loki. I will never regret our moment.”

 

Loki froze, an unreadable expression on his face. After a few seconds of silence he spoke. “What...exactly do you mean by “expressing your heart” Thor?” And here he leaned closer, “And what exactly are you proposing?”

 

Thor laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. “I would only be okay with it as long as you agreed to it, and if you said no I would back off and never pressure you into anything, and if you said yes it would only be when you said you wanted it, and never when you didn’t want it, and-”

 

“Thor,” interrupted Loki, laughing behind a graceful hand. “Again; what exactly are you proposing?”

 

Thor blushed pink, his entire face flushed. “I...I was wondering...if you would be okay...continuing our... _activities_ for the remainder of our time in the castle. That was _the best sex_ I have _ever had_ in my entire life, and I am sure that I will experience it with no other being again. I know I must marry, and I know I must rule the kingdom, and I know that having mistresses is forbidden in our law, but,” he sighs.

 

“I just want to be able to experience this with you Loki, for I fear that I will never experience it again. What we have, what we _experienced_ was a beautiful, _lovely_ thing, and it is something I would like to continue...at least, for the remainder of our time here.”

 

He looked back at Loki, attempting to convey his truth. “And if you say no to my proposal, then I will respect your wishes, and not lay a hand on you if you don’t wish it. And if you need some time to make a decision, I will give it.”

 

Loki broke out into a smile, laughter breaking out from his lips.

 

He was... _happy._

 

He wasn’t broken, he wasn’t defective, he was... _loved._

 

And it made him happy. They only had four more centuries together in the castle, and although that wasn’t long, it was enough. Loki would cherish these moments for the rest of his life, relishing in the fact that Thor’s future queen would _never_ be able to please him the way he did.

 

He reached out to a hurt Thor, who had assumed Loki’s laughter was aimed at him. “Oh do not look so sad Thor; I am not rejecting your proposal.”

 

A smile broke out across Thor’s face, his eyes widened in shock. “You will?!”

 

“I will.” chuckled Loki, holding his hand. “I must agree that you are a very pleasing sexual partner, and our chemistry is compatible. I haven’t slept with anyone in millennia, and sleeping with you was a nice refresher. I would very much like to continue these activities until our departure.”

 

Thor smiled even brighter, the happiest he had been in a long time. “Oh thank you Loki, thank you!” He kissed his forehead hurriedly, holding his face in his hands. “I promise you I will take care of you and cherish you like no other during these times.”

 

Loki snorted, resting his forehead on Thor’s. “There’s no need to do that now, is there?” He smirked, dragging a black nail across the god’s face, and flashing his eyes. “How _adventurous_ are you feeling at the moment? I have an idea…”

 

Thor cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Adventurous?” He gasped, realizing what Loki was implying. “Loki...that’s quite scandalous, if you’re thinking about doing what I’m thinking of...”

 

Loki laughed, leaning forward until their lips were a hair’s breadth away. “When have I ever not been... _scandalous_?”

 

He flashed his eyes seductively at Thor, silencing him with a kiss. He was in charge now; they would do this.

 

Thor obeyed, pulling Loki onto his lap and deepening their kiss. They moaned into each other, their kiss hot and steamy.

 

Loki smirked, pulling away from their kiss. “Last chance to back out Thor; I will not judge you if you do not agree to our proposal.”

 

Thor smirked in return, pulling Loki closer. “I intend to enjoy every second of my time with you until our return. Scandalous love making is the least of my concerns.”

 

Loki laughed softly, placing a delicate hand on his chest. “You do know that my markings are quite visible? Sigyn noticed our union this morning because of it…”

 

Thor shrugged, sighing deeply. “I honestly don’t care if the servants discover us. This will end upon our return, and will be spoken about no more. They will die in a few millennia, and our romp will be forgotten. It will be okay.”

 

Loki sighed softly, looking askance. “Aye.”

 

He would not focus on how this information made him feel right now. He had a living, breathing, pinnacle of sex seated under him, and he _refused_ to think about the negatives of the situation, or how it would break him.

 

He would focus on the sex.

 

Grabbing Thor’s hands quickly, Loki placed them over his chest, whispering out “touch me”.

 

And Thor obliged, moving his thumbs in circular motion over the fabric covering Loki’s nipples. He moaned softly, stimulated by the friction.

 

They began to kiss again, this time deeper than before. Their tongues seemed to dance down each other’s throats, parting for a quick intake of breath.

 

Loki moved his lips down to Thor’s neck, kissing and then suckling softly, being sure to leave soft marks upon his skin.

 

Thor let out a shaky breath, allowing the Jötun to kiss his neck. “Loki…”

 

Encouraged by Thor’s moans Loki continued, moving down Thor’s neck until he reached his chest. He unbuttoned the tunic unhurriedly, the tone of this encounter more calm and relaxed than the nights before.

 

Loki massaged his chest carefully, the pads of his fingers slowly rubbing the nubs of his chest in minute wonder. He didn’t want to lean down and suckle them, for he did not know how comfortable that would make him.

 

Thor moved his hands to Loki’s, slowly pushing them away. Beginning to kiss him again, he moved his hands to the waistband of Loki’s pants, undoing the string knot.

 

Loki tsked to himself, wondering what Thor was planning. He was adventurous, but there were some things even he would not do...

 

Exposing Loki’s half flaccid length, Thor began to manipulate the organ, pumping it with slow, even jerks. Loki jerked upwards softly, the pleasure of sex beginning to sink in.

 

He made out with Thor languidly, moving his hands to the drawstrings of his pants. He untied the knot there, removing Thor’s length from his pants.

 

Together they worked, making it to where they pumped at the same pace. It did not take more that a few jerks and a couple of well planned twists before the pair came, their cum spurting over their outfits.

 

Loki snickered, using his thumb to wipe up he and Thor’s cum. Flashing his eyes once, he licked the mixture, giving Thor a wink. “Well? How was that?”

 

Thor sighed, relaxing in the chair. “Very calm; it was a nice change of pace compared to the last few days.”

 

Loki nodded his head, looking up, and placing their lengths back into their pants. “Do you need more rest? I understand that our endurance is not the same.”

 

Thor nodded wearily, remaining in his chair. “I would; if you’ll join me. I always have trouble sleeping when you’re not next to me…”

 

Loki laughed quietly, tying their pants before rising up. “I shall read in bed then, if that will comfort you. I do not wish to remain in bed all day though, for there are things to be done.”

 

Thor agreed, rising to follow Loki out of the room. Sensing his tiredness, Loki teleported them to their quarters.

 

He was feeling nice today.

 

* * *

 

 

After their romp in the library, the pair couldn’t keep themselves away from each other.

 

Every nook and cranny in the castle had been marked by Thor and Loki, and no surface was left untouched.

 

They were found in the corners of the manor, on the countertops of various table-like furniture, and against every single wall of the palace.

 

It was quite scandalous, the two of them being seen together, but the staff had been sworn to secrecy. They were bounded by an unbreakable oath.

 

Gefjun had been the most shocked about their affair out of everyone. She had remained completely oblivious to the whole thing for about a month, before she found them together in the linens’ room in the castle, screaming and then fainting from the shock.

 

The last thing she had _ever_ expected to see was her master biting the shoulders of and plunging into the man she now considered her adopted son, and the embarrassing scene caused her to take an entire week off to reflect on her thoughts. After that, she made a castle wide rule that they could not _fuck_ in public, and needed to remain behind closed doors. There were _children_ here after all.

 

Oh, life was interesting in the castle. Very interesting indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

A century after their love making agreement, Thor decided to bring up visiting Hel to Loki.

 

Loki had mentioned that he would love to reconcile with the girl, and he believed it only right that he tried. The woman loved her getta with all of her heart and all of her soul, and could not _bear_ living without getting to know him.

 

He approached the issue on a night filled with comfortable silence, and post coital bliss. He figured bringing it up after sex would help mitigate any intense, negative reactions.

 

He took a deep breath. “Ah… Loki.”

 

Loki cracked open an eye, staring lazily at Thor.

 

Thor took this as a sign that he had the frost giant’s attention.

 

“I… was wondering… if you were thinking of visiting Hel anytime soon. It has been a century since we’ve visited the ancient one.”

 

Loki remained silent, and closed his eye.

 

“I’ve… considered it. Frequently.”

 

Thor turned over, resting on an elbow. “Would you mind telling me these thoughts?”

 

“I would like to visit her during our 8th century in this home. It would be very nice for me to end our trip on a good note. Seeing my daughter’s face before I return to central will give me more than enough strength to handle the Aesir, and my life, again.”

 

Thor frowned, his turn to relax on the pillow. “We’ll be there for two centuries, you say?”

 

“Aye.”

 

Thor closed his eyes, forcing himself to not sigh in displeasure.

 

 _Two_ centuries. Two _Norn-forsaken_ centuries spent in a place filled with nothing but dying and agony. He didn’t want to even _think_ about having to be introduced to the ancient one, Death. A million and one thoughts flooded through Thor’s mind then, his discontent with the situation almost becoming apparent to Loki.

 

“Thor?” Loki stilled himself from reaching out a comforting hand to rest upon Thor’s shoulder. They were not together. He could not act as if he had any claim over Thor’s body.

 

Thor reached out to him instead, rolling onto his side and grabbing Loki’s shoulder. “If it is for you Loki, and only for you, then we will go. We will go, and we will stay for the amount of time you’ve requested. It is my goal and desire to give you nothing but happiness.”

 

He was very unhappy about the prospect of being surrounded by the dead and demonic, but if it was for Loki, and _only_ for Loki, he would do it. He had made it his personal goal to make the man happy, and he would not back out of that goal now.

 

“My only question is what are we going to do until then? We cannot travel, as the realms cannot know of Guðrún’s existence until they take the throne.”

 

Loki smirked, holding himself back. A disgusting part of him was tempted to try and cuddle against the god’s side, and smile seductively. But he could not do that; again he reminded himself that they were not together.

 

“We may relax; and I will heal.” He stretched again, yawning. “I suppose I can tell you more of my past, and more about my culture and people. We could also discuss the fate of the kingdom, and what your plans are. I am to be your royal advisor after all.”

 

Thor hummed, agreeing with this plan. He and Loki had discovered this arrangement long ago, before he left for marriage. Freyr was the advisor of his father, and it only made sense that Loki would be Thor’s.

 

“We may also talk about finding you a wife.” added Loki, summoning an herb from his realm to smoke lazily. “It’s inevitable after all.” He pretended that him saying this didn’t shatter his heart into a million little pieces.

 

“No.” groaned Thor, a pillow muffling the sound. “I came here to help you heal, and to take a break before I become king.”

 

Loki chuckled, blowing out a puff of smoke. “You won’t become king until they find you a wife.”

 

Oh, stating this hurt his heart so.

 

Thor smirked, a small gust of laughter leaving his lips. “You really believe me to be a fool, do you not?” He inhaled deeply, releasing it slowly. “I am aware that the second I get back, women from all over the kingdom will be there to aim for my heart. And I am sure that this arrangement will be accomplished by none other than my mother.”

 

Loki nodded, keeping silent. He wanted to enjoy this moment, refusing to allow the good mood to be sullied. He only had a few hundred years left with this man.

 

* * *

 

 

On the eight hundredth year in Thor’s castle, it was decided that Sigyn and Gefjun would remain until their return to central. After that, they must follow the trio to central, where they would be made minor goddess in their own right.

 

Guðrún now resembled a child of eight thousand, when compared to their kind. They stood at 5’7, and their beautiful auburn hair now reached to just below their spine. They wore it in an elegant ponytail, finding the look very attractive.

 

Their eyes were as wide as ever, a gaze into them speaking of untapped wisdom. Loki couldn’t believe it; his child was growing so fast.

 

He had no choice other than to believe it, of course. He _was_ the one who had chosen for Guðrún to age quickly after all. It was just hard seeing his child grow up, and knowing he could never get those moments back.

 

This would be his last child, after all.

 

Thor’s hair had also grown quite long since their stay here, with it placed in an intricate braid. Loki had done it for him one day while they were planning to spar, and Thor had kept it. He would cut it before returning to central.

 

After packing up the things they would need for the trip, Loki sighed, staring back at the castle one last time. Thor sighed as well, knowing that it would be the last time he would see it until his retirement.

 

And then they were off.

 

Loki teleported the trio to the edges of the underworld, shivering. He hadn’t been here in a long time, and was anxious.

 

He didn’t know if his daughter still loved him.

 

Thor sensed his worry, clasping his shoulder. His gaze was enough; no words were needed.

 

Guðrún remained very silent throughout these moments, curious to how this trip would go. It was important to establish good relations with their sister now, before they became ruler of Jötunheim. Their people did not need another war.

 

Taking a deep breath, Loki began to sing into the dark clouds above them, weary at first. He then picked up his volume, allowing his voice to be carried along by the wind.

 

Thor and Guðrún both looked taken aback by his actions, staring at each other for confirmation. Why...why was Loki singing?

 

Loki ignored the pairs’ voices, choosing to continue singing to the wind. It surrounded him carefully, wary of the being who it was sure had been here once before.

 

He sang in a distressing tune, his voice laced with sorrow and heartbreak to match the undertones of the wind.

 

He sang of loss, and potential redemption.

 

And greatest of all he sang of love. A never ending love, one that transcended all forms and all time.

 

It was the love he held for his daughter.

 

The second the song ended a portal opened up, and a grey being tackled Loki, a squeal leaving its lips.

 

Guðrún frowned, scratching the base of their horn in confusion. Was that...was that Hel?

 

They looked closer, watching as silent tears began to fall from their getta’s eyes.

 

It was.

 

“Oh getta!” sobbed Hel, shaking as she held Loki in her arms. “Oh getta! Oh getta!”

 

Loki ran his fingers through her hair, transforming into his true form. He held her like he held Guðrún as a babe, too afraid to let go. He was scared this was all a dream, a terrible dream in which he would wake from all too soon.

 

“Oh getta!”

 

Hel raised her cheek against her getta’s, snuggling closely. She was aware that her behavior was unbecoming of a lady with her status, but she did not care; she _finally_ had her getta back in her arms. To hell with old traditions and customs.

 

The pair remained like this for hours, not speaking, and only giving reassuring hugs or pats or grabs.

 

Guðrún and Thor remained where they were for this time, knowing that it was a monumental moment. Loki had finally felt ready to meet his daughter, his _child,_ again. He felt confident enough that he was no longer plagued with madness, and believed himself to be ready for contact with her again.

 

After six hours of hugging, Hel finally let go, grasping her getta’s face. “Oh getta,” she sniffled, kissing his brow. “Oh getta, you have returned to me.”

 

Loki nodded, grasping her face lovingly as well, and staring deep into her eyes. “I have my love; I have.”

 

He hugged her again, basking in the warmth of her skin and the silk of her hair.

 

“I love you child; I love you. And I will always love you, more than you’ll ever know.”

 

Hel wept at this, crumbling on the inside. She had waited her whole life, her entire _existence_ , to hear these few words. And she now felt complete.

 

She was okay…

 

She was loved…

 

She pulled away, smiling and grasping his hands. “Why have you come, getta?”. She looked deep into his eyes, worried. “Have you healed?”

 

He nodded, casting a glance at Thor. “I have...I have.”. He smiled then, motioning over to Guðrún. “Come here child; allow me to introduce you to your sister.”

 

Guðrún raised an eyebrow, moving forward. They looked at her wearily, their large eyes narrowed in thought. She had not reached out to them after their birth like their other siblings had. They didn’t know what to make of that…

 

Turning her head slowly, Hel’s gaze met her sibling’s for the first time. She stood, towering over them. The pair didn’t speak, gauging each other out. Finally, Hel broke the silence, tossing her raven black hair over her shoulders wearily. “May I...hug you?”

 

Guðrún laughed silently, projecting their thoughts. “ _You may.”_

 

She squeaked, cocking her head. “You don’t speak?”

 

Guðrún shook their head, looking up. “ _I cannot. It was a trade off for my powers before my birth.”_

 

She nodded, thinking. This child was very powerful…

 

Spreading out their arms Guðrún nodded, their owl-esque eyes focused on her. “ _Hug?”_

 

She laughed, moving forward to embrace her brother. At least, she _thought_ it was her brother. She didn’t know which path he had chosen.

 

“And what is your name, love? I would like to know it.”

 

“ _It is Guðrún_.”

 

“Ah.” nodded Hel, rubbing their cheek. “You have chosen the path of the gender neutral then?”

 

“ _I have.”_ They removed themselves from her embrace. “ _But I allow myself to be referred to with masculine pronouns at times. It depends on my mood…”_

 

Hel laughed out boisterously, hands on her hips. “You are your getta’s child indeed.” The death goddess turned, motioning towards Thor. “Hello Prince Thor; it is good to see you.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, gruffly shaking her hand. “Indeed Hel; indeed. The pleasure is all mine.”

 

She smiled, motioning again to them all. “Please follow me then; I shall take you to our castle.” She looked at Loki endearingly, grabbing his hand. “I have special bedrooms reserved for all of you.”

 

She then raised an eyebrow at Guðrún, who had spoken into her mind. Nodding gently, she walked forward, pulling Loki along. “Will you and Prince Thor share a bed?”

 

He looked at Thor, hiding his embarrassment. “We may share, if that is what Thor wants. I do not care either way.”

 

Thor coughed, a bit hurt by Loki’s cold attitude. He would speak to him about it later…

 

“Sharing a bed is fine Hel, if you have already made the accommodations. I would hate to inconvenience you.”

 

Hel tsked, guiding them towards the center of her realm. “It is no matter. Oh,” she began, still grasping Loki’s hand, “your brother Hermod was sent here by your parents a few centuries ago. He must’ve just made it to Niðavellir by this time actually…”

 

Thor groaned inwardly, unhappy. His parents had started the marital process quicker than he anticipated. It was infuriating.

 

“And how did his visit go?”

 

Hel tsked, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh Prince Thor; whatever happens in the kingdom, must _stay_ in the kingdom.”

 

Loki smirked proudly; oh, this was his child indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

Reaching Hel’s castle after a few hours of walking, the group entered its mighty walls, Hel sealing the door behind them. “Getta?”

 

Loki turned, smiling gently. “Yes love?”

 

“May we talk? In the garden?”

 

Loki looked at Thor and Guðrún, waiting for their approval before saying yes. He didn’t want to leave them alone and to their own devices in the spiritual realm, but he also wanted to spend time with his daughter. It had been so long, after all.

 

“That is fine my dear, that is fine.” He moved to follow her, pausing abruptly. “I shall return in no less than two days, so make yourselves at home, Thor, Guðrún.”

 

The pair nodded, eyeing each other and feeling very unhappy. This would be a long two centuries.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in his child’s garden, Loki sipped the lovely death tea she had prepared for him. He found it amusing that the screams of agony still soothed his soul.

 

Breaking the ice again, Hel turned, cradling his face. “How are you, getta? How are you?” She looked down, unsure of herself. “And...what do you remember?”

 

Loki set his cup down, cupping her chin to look into her eyes. “I remember everything, child...I remember everything.”

 

Tears welled out of her eyes at this, her body moving to hug him.

 

They spent their days in the garden catching up, swapping stories about all that they had missed with each other, and bonding.

 

Loki lost count of the days after the 21st, his desire for sleep gone. He had wanted to spend all the time that he could with his child, and didn’t want to part from her side.

 

When they couldn’t bear not to sleep any longer, they agreed that she and Loki should share a bed for the remainder of their time here.

 

Loki regretted that his time with Thor was being cut short, but he valued the time with his daughter over his sex time with Thor.

 

It was hard, _Norns_ was it hard, but Thor would have to wait. They would find time to “couple up” again.

 

It was around the 100th day in Hel’s castle when Thor lost his patience for abstinence, seeking out Loki at once. He did not care _where_ they did it, and he did not care _how_ it was done _,_  but he _needed_ to have sex. It had been too long.

 

He found Loki in Hel’s vast pantry, the frost giant picking out a snack. He hummed, completely oblivious to the _ravenous_ thunder god lurking around the corner.

 

Almost silently Thor stepped behind Loki, wrapping his arms around his torso and aligning their pelvises seductively. He licked his lips, moving the hair away from Loki’s ear to whisper in it. “I have missed you.”

 

Loki squeaked, blushing profusely. He had regrettably let his guard down while staying in the castle, and he was ashamed of himself for not regretting it. “Hello Thor.”

 

Thor moved his hair again, beginning to kiss at his neck. “Have you not missed me?”

 

Loki bit back a soft moan, beginning to become aware of how his body was reacting to Thor’s touch. “Thor...we cannot. We are not in a room.”

 

Thor chuckled against his neck, mouthing the spot he had just bitten. “That has never stopped us before.”

 

Loki let out his moan, his composure breaking when Thor began to stroke at him through his pants. “We... _ah_...are not at home right now.”

 

Thor continued, moving a hand to stroke at Loki’s nipple through his clothing. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Loki moaned again, hissing at the feeling of the warm air against his cold skin. “I do not.”

 

Thor laughed, moving down until he was crouched low on the ground. “I figured I should treat you; I would like to taste your sweet nectar again.”

 

Loki blushed at this, his blue skin becoming darker around his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. “Thor…”

 

Thor repositioned the pair, making it so that Loki was now faced towards him. He unzipped his pants, kissing at his length and jerking him to hardness before moving down.

 

He kissed at his pussy lavishly, Loki grabbing onto his shoulders in surprise, unprepared for the relentless wave of stimulation. “ _Oh…_ ”

 

Thor swiped up and down slowly, sucking at the base of Loki’s cock. He began to suck him off first, waiting for Loki to become even more stimulated so that his precious nectars would begin to come forward.

 

A few moments later Thor’s wish was answered, when the sweet, _precious_ smell of Loki’s slick began to flow forward. Thor licked it up greedily, his aim being to make Loki cum into his mouth.

 

Loki grabbed at Thor for support, his knees threatening to collapse. “ _Thor…_ ”

 

Thor smiled, using his tongue to enter Loki. He pushed it as far as it would go, continuing to stimulate Loki until he felt that familiar quivering of Loki’s walls.

 

He was close.

 

Stifling his cries Loki came, spurting his slick into Thor’s mouth again and again. And Thor ravished it up quickly, no area left untouched.

 

Quivering slightly, Loki stepped away from Thor’s face, slowly packing himself back into his pants. “Well...that was _most_ refreshing, if I do say so myself.”

 

Thor laughed, pulling Loki close. “And? What about myself? I have been _dying_ to fuck you senseless since we got here.”

 

Loki gasped, his heart beginning to race in anticipation. “...I am fine with that.”

 

Thor smirked, turning Loki around and bending him forward until he was on his elbows and knees. “This should be fun.”

 

He lowered Loki’s pants before removing himself from his own, stroking himself a few times before widening Loki’s entrance, and marvelling at the sight. Licking his lips he plunged forward, starting off with a slow pace. Loki moaned deeply at the thrusting, Thor angled _just right_.

 

He picked up the pace as Loki got used to his length, smirking at Loki’s attempts to suppress his cries. “Why do you hold back?”

 

“ _Ah…_ I don’t... _Ahn_...want Hel to hear.”

 

Thor laughed, beginning to go faster. He deepened his angle, beginning to mouth at Loki’s back through his clothing.

 

Their coupling was quick and fast, the both of them cumming together after a few minutes.

 

Panting wearily Loki collapsed on the ground, the seed of Thor spilling out of him. “That...was well needed...very much needed.”

 

Thor grinned proudly, squeezing Loki’s ass before helping him redress.

 

“My pleasure. My pleasure.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So a bit about Jörmungandr. In Norse mythology, he is known as the Midgardian (Earth) snake, and LITERALLY is so big that he supports the Earth, so I tried to keep it as realistic as I could.
> 
> ALSO. Sleipnir, in Norse mythology IS Loki's kid. I did not make this up lol. All of Loki's children as of this point are all of the children that he has in Norse mythology, INCLUDING Guðrún. In Norse mythology, Loki's second wife is Sigyn, and together they have two or three unnamed sons, who play a VERY minor role in Norse mythology. I just chose the name of Loki and Sigyn's child randomly, since at the time I was unaware that one of their sons actually did have a name.
> 
> Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns in the comments, and I will get back to them ASAP.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you :)


	11. The Kingdom: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldur and Odin face off about his sexuality, and the trio returns to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the late upload. I'll be quite busy with school starting next week, so I'll be updating infrequently.
> 
> Last updated as of 10/04/17

After Baldur’s blessing of the first town he visited, news of his “reign” and his power began to spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire. 

 

News of his grace, his nobility, and his  _ beauty _ were sung about in songs across the land, with tales of his healing and power shared between the gossiping locals at the market.

 

He had healed  _ thousands _ of the sick in that 46 hour period, amazing the townsfolk and those throughout the realm with his power. He had also patched up numerous relationships between the common folk, created new jobs, and started the process of allowing new homes to be built. And the best part about these monumental efforts? They cost him  _ nothing _ . 

 

His healing of his first town had been a  _ success! _

 

It had become a personal goal of his to eradicate the high levels of poverty in certain areas of the kingdom, so he made sure to target those regions before anything else. 

 

This would be a taxing effort for a mortal no doubt, but he was no man. When people were being complicated, and thinking more selfishly than he liked, he just upped the power of his influence. 

 

He and Erland traveled far together in their time. They weren't quite able to cover all of Asgard during this short period of time, but they knew they had centuries to accomplish this goal.

 

Baldur personally found it hilarious that he could change so many things about the kingdom and their people through sex as well. 

 

If a governor was being complicated, and hoarding the benefits of the people's labor for himself? Sex. 

 

If a councilman refused to vote for a certain policy in court rulings or in local and regional meetings? Sex. 

 

And if someone was being stubborn as hell?  _ Sex.  _

 

It was fairly easy for him to do this of course, for it was for a noble cause. He loved that he was contributing to the kingdom, and reveled in all the sex he got to have. 

 

It was an unfortunate day in autumn though, when news of his exploits soon reached Odin’s court. He had been gone now for about two centuries, and word of his sexual acts couldn’t be hidden any longer.

 

Odin was in the middle of a discussion with one of his top governors when Freyr entered his court, looking pale. He knew something was wrong at once.

 

He dismissed the governor quickly, walking up towards Freyr. “What is it? Is it Jötunheim?” Odin cursed, a scowl on his face. “The damn frost giants must’ve already begun their war plans to get Loki back, the damned beasts.”

 

Freyr shook his head hurriedly, attempting to placate the king. “No, no my king… It is not as grave as the impending war…”

 

Odin frowned deeply. “Then what is it?”

 

Freyr took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for the rage he knew was coming. He had already planned on disappearing back to his governing region in Asgard for some time after relaying this message, as he  _ really  _ didn’t want to work and be around the fuming king. He had better things to do with his life than bear the brunt of his anger.

 

He would leave  _ that _ task to Frigg.

 

“I...believe it is news about your son.”

 

Odin widened his eyes, sending out his conscious in a panic. No, none of his sons were dead; they all still lived. “My sons are all living; again I ask what is wrong?”

 

Freyr frowned slightly, closing his almond shaped eyes. “I am afraid...that Baldur has built up  _ quite  _ a reputation in the land of Asgard, my king… and I do not believe it to be a good one.”

 

Odin summoned Gungnir to his side immediately, storm clouds beginning to form outside. He was beginning to feel angry...

 

Freyr stilled himself again, wanting to escape from Odin’s piercing stare, but knowing he could not leave the god’s presence until Odin released him. “He...has made himself known as the god of fertility, the god of truth, and the people have begun to call him the… god of sex.”

 

Odin froze, the sound of shattering glass in his mind. 

 

He believed his time of peace and calm had broken. “Excuse me?”

 

Freyr backed up slightly, nervously coughing into his elbow. “Baldur has made it his mission to sleep with as many people as possible while healing numerous villages of their ailments. Excuse my language sir, but Baldur has….whored himself out to the realm.”

 

A little bird had mentioned Baldur’s sexuality to him some time ago, but he had chosen not to tell. As a gay man himself, Freyr knew he needed to protect his kind; to a certain extent of course. He wouldn’t defend Baldur’s sexual escapades; that was Freya’s problem.

 

Odin looked up at Freyr, his blue eyes black in anger.

 

“Leave.”

 

Freyr disappeared at once, teleporting to his governing region in the kingdom. He would remain here for sometime, and relax; he did not want to bear the brunt of Odin’s anger that would surely be directed at his sister for this whorish behavior.

 

* * *

 

It was a sunny day in the kingdom. 

 

The birds seemed more lively than usual, and the laughter of children could be heard through the breeze.

 

It was lovely.

 

Baldur could be found relaxing in the grass, his head resting in the crook of Erland’s arm. 

 

The pair didn’t consider themselves... _ unioned _ ...but they did consider themselves to be... _ together _ . It was mutually understood that they were... _ partners _ , but it was also mutually agreed upon that they were not... _ courting.  _ It was unique and it was different, but it worked for them.

 

The winds began to blow harder around them, but the pair ignored it. It seemed to only be a passing storm cloud, and they could handle a little rain. It wouldn’t harm them at all, and Baldur even figured it would feel refreshing on his skin.

 

But when the storm cloud began to grow, and the sky began to blacken, the pair opened up their eyes in horror, and shook in fear. Baldur blanched,  _ immediately  _ throwing himself off of Erland and backing away from him. 

 

Erland fainted, his dark chestnut skin becoming quite ashen. 

 

For above them in the clouds rested a stormy manifestation of Odin’s face. It demanded the conquering of the sky, and commanded attention from all.

 

He didn’t need to speak, for his eyes alone revealed his reason for being there; but he chose to anyway.

 

“Come.”

 

It wasn’t a question, and it certainly wasn’t a topic to be debated upon. It was a command. 

 

A smoky tendril lowered itself down from the storm clouds, and reached forwards towards Baldur.

 

He screamed, attempting to run away, and cursing the day he turned down his mother’s offer to learn seidr.

 

The storm cloud tendril grabbed Baldur fiercely, dragging him into the sky. “Go! Go and hide! Do not let him find you!” Baldur screamed at Erland, cursing again when he saw that the man had fainted. He sighed into his arms, watching soldiers pick up his body, and place it in chains.

 

His father was  _ beyond  _ angry.

 

And he knew why.

 

* * *

 

Odin didn’t speak.

 

He didn’t speak at all.

He watched.

 

He  _ looked at _ the disgusting,  _ pitiful _ excuse he had for a son.

 

And he spat at him.

 

Baldur shied away from it, praying to and then  _ begging _ the Norns that his mother would be alerted to this at once. There was no telling what his father would do to him when she wasn’t watching.

 

He was a terrible man.

 

After an hour of staring had gone by, Odin dismissed his guards, waiting until it was just he and Baldur in the room.

 

And finally he spoke.

 

“So,” he began, his deep voice rumbling throughout the throne room. “I have an  _ ergi _ for a son.”

 

“Father!”

 

“SILENCE!” howled Odin, banging his fist against the top of his throne. The left armrest crumbled immediately.

 

“You do not  **get** to speak! You are an ergi, a stain, a  _ disgrace _ on this family!”

 

“Father…” sobbed Baldur, his composure breaking. “I have done nothing wrong.”

 

“WRONG?!” Odin bellowed, turning on his son sharply. “Wrong?! Wrong, boy?! You  _ are _ everything that’s wrong! You are the  _ embodiment _ of what’s wrong! I always thought that Hodr was the great shame of our family, but it looks like it is you, boy.”

 

Baldur collapsed completely on the ground then, each word from his father’s lips a great stab upon his heart.

 

“Did I say you could fall? Did I say you could refrain from kneeling? Rise boy! I am not done with you yet.”

 

He obeyed, whimpering slightly when his father used the end of Gungnir to lift up his chin. “Why have you disgraced our legacy?”

 

Baldur sniffed, looking away. “I have done no-”

 

“LOOK at me, boy!”

 

“I have done nothing!” Baldur screamed, the veins in his neck bulging, and his eyes flashing with anger. “I have done nothing wrong! I have brought no shame upon this family!”

 

Odin growled deeply, the throne room beginning to shake. “You dare raise your voice against your father?”

 

“I am not your son!” Baldur interrupted, rising upwards quickly. “I am not yours anymore.”

 

Odin’s heart constricted, the love in his heart that he held for his son crumbling as each syllable left his mouth.

 

Odin turned around, his back towards his son. His voice was quiet, the tone unreadable. “You speak against me… knowing every word from your lips comes true… and dishonor me… the person who  _ raised you _ , the person who  _ saved _ you, and  _ you _ no longer claim  _ me _ ?  _ Me _ ?”

 

Baldur stood on shaky legs, steeling himself against his fear. “If you cannot accept me for who I am, I cannot be your son.”

 

Odin barked harshly, beginning to pace the throne room. “ _ Accept?!?  _ You speak of  _ acceptance?! _ I can do  _ nothin _ _ g  _ _ but _ disown you! You are a disgrace, Baldur! An, an ignominy! A shame!”

 

Baldur crumpled to the ground again, his resolve breaking. “What have I done, what have I DONE, to be disowned by you? Why does who I love and who I  _ fuck _ matter?!”

 

Odin’s temple throbbed furiously, his composure breaking. “Listen up, boy!” he roared, grabbing his son by the neck and pinning him against the wall. “There is  _ nothing _ , and I mean  _ nothing, _ morally right, and okay, with getting your ASS pounded by another man.”

 

He flashed his teeth in anger, nose to nose with his son. “I cannot be  _ king _ , and have an  _ ergi _ for a son.”

 

The courtroom doors banged open, breaking off from their hinges. 

 

“ _ ODIN!” _

 

At the door stood Frigga, her hair whipping around her fiercely. Her nails seemed longer and sharper than they were before, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“Let him  _ go!” _

 

“Frigg…” Odin warned, turning towards his wife. “This is men’s business.”

 

She banged her fist onto the wall next to her, causing it to immediately crumble. “ _ LET my son go!” _ . Her voice shook, angry tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “Let him go Odin or I swear to the Norns I will end it all!”

 

Odin stared at his wife, an unreadable expression upon his face. Minutes ticked by, Odin’s hands still wrapped harshly around his son’s neck. He refused to let go.

 

“He-”

 

“ _ ODIN!” _

 

“He is a disgrace, Frigg! He is a disgrace! He is a shame to our family, to our people, to our  _ kind! _ And you call him your son?!”

 

Frigga stalked across the room, slapping her husband across the cheek. 

 

_ Hard. _

 

She wept openly, her heart crying for her son. “You let our son go! And you will calm down! And we will talk about this, as a family!”

 

Odin frowned openly, dealt one of the biggest disrespects among their people by angering his wife. She had slapped him.

 

He sighed deeply, releasing his anger for the moment. “We have no son, Frigg. Baldur has been disowned.”

 

Frigga cried out, her hand covering her mouth in disgust and then horror. She ran to her son, openly holding him close. “Oh my son, oh my son. Oh my poor, poor son.” 

 

Frigga looked up at Odin in a rage, her eyes blue eyes almost black with rage. “You have shamed me Odin! You have shamed me greatly.”

 

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the statement she was about to say. “Odin. You have shamed me as my husband.” She looked deep into his eyes. “If you disown Baldur as your son...then you will annul me as your wife.”

 

Odin stepped back,  _ shocked _ . “Frigg! You can’t possibly mean-”

 

“I  _ CAN _ and I  _ WILL _ !” interrupted Frigga, releasing her son to turn on Odin. “Either you accept our son for  _ WHO _ he is, or you lose me as your  _ wife _ !”

 

Odin gazed at his wife, forlorn. Minutes ticked by, the room plagued by silence.

 

“ _ ODIN! _ ”

 

“...I shall... _ allow you… _ to participate....in these homsexual liasons...for sometime.”

 

Frigga growled, eyeing her husband in contempt. “We shall bring this up again when it is time for our son to marry.”

 

Odin nodded solemnly, black mist beginning to surround him. Using sedir, he shifted into a raven, flying off. Frigga and her son could only guess how long he would be gone, and the place he would go.

 

For Frigga may have averted a crisis, but she could not avert this war.

 

Odin was a monster who had done terrible things to numerous people, that was sure. But he was a monster who was almost free from his shackles and chains.

 

And there was only so much she could do to keep him at bay.

 

* * *

 

Baldur and his mother remained on the throne room floor after Odin’s departure, sobbing quietly into each other’s arms. They remained here for some time, not moving, not speaking.

 

“I am so proud of you my love, so proud.” cooed Frigga, rubbing her son’s cheek affectionately and breaking the silence. “I am so proud.” She grabbed her son’s face, looking into his eyes. “Look at me, love… look at me. I will  _ always _ love you. And I will  _ always _ care. I do not  _ care _ who you bring home, and I do not  _ care _ who you choose to marry.” She kissed his forehead. “I will always love you.”

 

Baldur nodded glumly into her arms, feeling null of all emotion. He felt…

 

_ Calm. _

 

He felt a calm that he had never felt before in his life.

 

His father’s tirade had hurt his heart, but he wasn’t... _ weak _ .

 

He was strong.

 

He felt like standing up to his father had unlocked a secret part of his soul, one that made it so he could not only take abuse but dish it back out if needed.

 

If being gay meant that he had to leave his princely life, and he had to go make another home for himself, then he would. He was tired of hiding.

 

It wasn’t right to lie about who he was, and it wasn’t right to deny himself the simple joys of marriage and adulthood, just for a few antiquated rules in his kingdom. 

 

Thor would be back in 8oo years, and when he returned, that’s when he’ll strike. He knew Thor would agree with him, so he had nothing to lose. Once Thor was king, anything and everything would happen.

 

He believed it.

 

* * *

 

It was ordered immediately that Erland be released from death row. Frigga herself had stalked down to the gallows, pardoning the man for the rest of his life.

 

She then did something unheard of; she hugged him. 

 

She hugged the man who loved her son.

 

The armed guards and the peasants who had gathered to watch the execution were shocked, and stunned into silence.

 

This, this display of affection was so rare, so  _ unheard _ of, that it hadn’t occurred in  _ any _ of their lifetimes. 

 

Frigga turned towards the audience, as poised and radiant as ever. “This man,” she began, sweeping out her arm, “is pardoned. He had been  _ illegally _ captured for a crime he did  _ not  _ commit, and therefore will live. I thank you all for your patience.”

 

If this had been any other official pardoning this man, they would have booed and jeered at him. But it wasn’t a man; it was their queen. And if they didn’t respect anyone else in their kingdom, they sure as  _ hell _ respected her.

 

For if a nation couldn’t respect its queen, could they even be called a nation at all?

 

Erland collapsed gratefully into the queen’s arms, tears silently falling from his eyes. His heart pounded, disbelief coursing through his veins in a rush. 

 

He didn’t know how to feel.

 

He could be angry, but he wasn’t.

 

And he could feel broken, but he didn’t.

 

He didn’t feel sad, and he wasn’t full of regret. He felt... _ relieved _ . And most importantly, he felt…  _ okay _ .

 

He felt okay.

 

This experience, of waking up, chained and bound, surrounded by the filth of this world, and told he had 6 hours to live, was something he could never forget, and was not something he would easily get over.

 

But the first thought on his mind, the  _ only _ thing on his heart, was to speak to Baldur.

 

He loved him.

 

And he had a feeling he wasn’t okay.

 

He knew he and the god could never be together, and he knew they couldn’t have the life that he always wanted, but… they had 8oo centuries together. And he wanted to live these 800 centuries like they were his last.

 

Because he knew, in his heart, that after this, they would never see each other again.

 

And it was that fact that scared him.

 

* * *

 

Baldur was resting on his bed.

 

He wasn’t asleep, and he wasn’t crying, but he still felt…  _ shocked. _ Numb, even. He felt like his body was refusing to move, and his mind was trapped in this… haze.

 

A knock at the door shook him from these thoughts, and he turned, finding the goddess Freya by his side.

 

She didn’t speak in her lively voice, and she wasn’t smiling. In fact, she had tears in her eyes, and she embraced him at once.

 

“Oh, my poor boy,” she wept, covering her face in his neck. “Oh my poor, poor child.”

 

She looked up, wiping away the silent tears forming against the rims of his eyes.

 

“I am so sorry.”

 

Baldur didn’t reply, choosing to openly weep against her chest instead. He could cry… in the presence of his friend he could cry.

 

He cried for the villain that his father had become. 

 

He cried for the life he was living.

 

And he cried for the person he now was.

 

But something he told himself, something that made it better, was that he could get this feeling of pain  _ out _ . He would cry with his friend now, and he would express his heart. 

 

And afterwards, he would be stronger.

 

His father may have broken his heart, but it was the act of his heart breaking that had made him feel as if he had become this emotionally strong being that he was now.

 

He knew it seemed silly, to feel this strong and okay after what his father had done to him, but it was true. He  _ was _ stronger; at least, he  _ felt  _ stronger. And he knew that he would never let himself become hurt by something like this again.

 

Freya broke through his thoughts again, rubbing his cheek. “Baldur? I asked how you are feeling.”

 

Baldur nodded, relaying his thoughts to her. “I feel better Freya, I feel better. I feel hurt, and my heart feels wounded, but I feel better.”

 

He took in a shaky breath, eyeing the goddess. “I...I think I love him Freya.”

 

Freya frowned, widening her eyes in confusion. “Love  _ who _ Baldur?”

 

“Erland!” he gushed, falling back onto the bed. “Erland… I think I love him.”

 

Freya sniffed, disappointed that he had fallen for a lowly human. “Love? Are you sure, Baldur?”

 

Baldur grabbed at her hands, holding them close. “Yes, I am. I am sure that I love the man.”

 

Freya frowned deeper, removing her hands from Baldur’s, and crossing her arms. “Baldur… are you courting the man?”

 

He shook his head sullenly. “No… no I am not. I… understand that that is something that could not be done, as he will die in a few millenia.”

 

He laughed bitterly, swiping away a tear. “So I will enjoy the eight centuries that father has given me to be with the man. And when we part, I will accept it, with a broken heart.”

 

Freya held the young god close, running her fingers through his hair. “Oh love… first loves are always hard to get over.”

 

Baldur looked up hurriedly, grabbing her face. “You! Have you ever… fallen in love before?”

 

The goddess laughed, tossing her hand askance. “Of course not! Love doesn’t exist in my universe.” And here she crept closer to his face, smiling mischievously. “Just sex!”  

 

Baldur smirked, swatting the goddess’s hands away playfully. “Oh you.”

 

Freya smiled softly, grabbing his hands again. “Although…”

 

He turned, raising an eyebrow. “I have met men… that… I have bore children with.”

 

The god gasped, covering his mouth in surprise. “Freya! You’ve been…  _ pregnant!? _ ”

 

The goddess laughed, tossing her hand again. “Of course I’ve never been  _ pregnant _ Baldur; I wouldn’t  _ dare _ ruin this body. But I’ve devised… a creator spell, that allows me to create life.” And here she eyed him quietly. 

 

“And I would like to teach it to you.”

 

Baldur widened his eyes, heavily confused. “...A spell? But Freya, I don’t know seidr. I could never use this.” 

 

Freya smiled again, cupping his cheek. “And that’s the beauty of it, Baldur. It draws on the beauty and power you hold inside, as well as your desire for new life.” She sighed deeply, releasing his hands. “I have a feeling you will grow up to be someone like me...so I understand that this spell might be something that will come in handy.”

 

Baldur nodded slowly, debating on whether or not he would keep this power to himself. He was so  _ young _ after all! He didn’t know how to raise any children! He didn’t even know if he even  _ wanted _ children!

 

“Freya… does anyone know about these… children of yours?”

 

She hummed, thinking. “Well yes. The oldest order. But because I am not in line for the throne, it does not matter.” she tossed her hand askance again, laughing to herself. “All of my daughters and sons have become wealthy wives and “ergi” or husbands, married to those in power.” She smirked, winking at him playfully. “Anytime you see an  _ exceptionally _ beautiful person, the child is most likely mine.”

 

Baldur blushed heavily, remembering all of the governors and men he had fucked. Were any of them hers?

 

“Anyways, I just wanted to come in and stop by, and make sure you were okay, hun.” She stood up, hugging him one last time before heading towards the door.

 

“And Baldur?” she paused, turning her head slightly, “You can always rely on me, okay? I will always support you.”

 

He nodded slowly, thanking her.

 

Now what was he supposed to do with this gift?

 

* * *

 

It had been some time since Hel had seen her getta.

 

Loki had mentioned that he was off to go find a snack, and that was  _ hours ago _ . So, Hel decided to wander about the palace instead, hoping to find her sibling.

 

And she found them. The child (adult?) was out near the gates, staring through them with forlorn.

 

They looked troubled.

 

Their voice entered her mind immediately, almost like a whisper.

 

“ _ In a century, I must leave this place. And in a century, I will be ruler. Ruler of a land I know nothing about, and a land I’ve never seen.” _ They turned slightly towards their sister. “ _ And I am not ready to take the throne.” _

 

Hel raised an eyebrow, cocking her head. “Getta has told me that you have been given the powers of growth by our second eldest sibling. So what do you fear?”

 

Guðrún turned back towards the gates, staring off into the distance. “ _ Change.” _

 

“Change?” Hel moved closer. “I don’t understand.”

 

Guðrún turned on her quickly, looking up. “ _ You are like me; born for a purpose, yes?” _

 

“What do you mean?” She frowned, catching on. “We never got to choose…”

 

“ _ Exactly. We never got a choice. You,” _ they pointed, looking in her eyes, “ _ were born for the sole purpose of running the underworld. Your growth period was altered, just like mine. And you exist only because the need arose.” _

 

Hel nodded slowly, summoning a long, rectangular bench for them to sit on. “You are right.” she stated, sitting with a huff. “But you are also wrong.”

 

Guðrún frowned, raising an arched eyebrow. “ _ I am wrong? Explain.” _

 

She smiled softly, patting the area next to her for them to sit. “Because everyone in life has duties and responsibilities that they were chosen for. But everyone also has the option to choose how they will be  _ in _ that role.”

 

Guðrún sat slowly, confused. “... _ Continue _ .”

 

She smiled, patting the head of her young sibling. “A woman is pregnant. She chooses to continue along with the pregnancy. Therefore, she will inevitably become a mother. But it is up to  _ her _ on what type of mother she will be.

“A king often times cannot choose his role; he is often forced to become king. But it is up to the  _ king _ on whether or not he will be a good king. And it is up to him on how he will do it.

 

“So it is the same for you, my dear sibling, when it is time for you to rule. Will you be the type of ruler who is just when it is needed, and kind when it isn’t? Will you be an adult when required, and a child when you’re free? Will you marry young like getta, or will you remain unwed? These are all things you have control over  dear sibling, that the Norns have given to us.”

 

Guðrún froze, thinking heavily on this new influx of information they’d just received. They...they could really  _ choose _ ? Choose...whether or not...they were... _ happy? _ They could...choose to do other things with their life...and not only be a ruler? 

 

They smiled, their heart now content. “ _ Thank you, my dear sister. I am...settled, I believe.” _

 

“Good.” The goddess of death smiled, pleased with her work. “And to be honest? If I had the power to become a child or an adult at will, I would take advantage of that forever.”

 

Guðrún laughed into her mind, amused. They would have to remain close to her during their reign over their kingdom.

 

They turned towards their sister, smiling Loki’s familiar cheshire cat smile. “ _We_ ** _must_** _remain in contact with each during our respective reigns. I’ll need guidance_.”

 

Their sister agreed at once, smiling proudly in return. “I would love that.” And then, “Speaking of  _ love _ ...is...getta seeing anybody? Because the day of his arrival, he was  _ covered _ in marks...I didn’t want to ask because we hadn’t seen each other in such a long time, but… I certainly  _ am _ curious.” 

 

Guðrún smirked, a coy hand covering their mouth. “ _ Oh… _ **_that_ ** _.”  _ They flashed their eyes. “ _ Well...I don’t mean to be a  _ **_gossip_ ** _ ,” _ and here they leaned in closer to Hel’s ear, “But  _ they’re fucking.” _ They then laughed, tossing their small hand. “ _ Norns I feel scandalous, cursing in this form.” _

 

Hel laughed, swatting her sibling’s little hand in jest. “Oh  _ my _ Guðrún! Thor and getta? Fucking?” The pair cackled together, beginning to bond. “That is absolutely  _ absurd _ ! Are they romantically linked as well?”

 

Guðrún shook their head, biting their lower lip. “ _ They are not, unfortunately. I am sure that a relationship could blossom, but Thor is set on ending it once we return to Asgard, and I am shipped off to Jötunheim.” _ They shrugged their shoulders. “ _ But we shall see. Events might occur that surprise even us.” _

 

Hel nodded in agreement. “It would be nice for getta to find love again...he deserves happiness.”

 

And Guðrún agreed immediately. 

 

Over the next century Guðrún and their sister grew very close, pleasing Loki to his very core. He was over the  _ moon _ about his children getting along, and he was grateful that they’d agreed to remain in contact after their departure.

 

And speaking of departure...they only had a week left in Hel’s kingdom before their return.

 

And it broke Loki’s heart.

 

Because although he wanted to spend as  _ much _ time as he possibly could with his daughter...he also wanted to spend his time with Thor.

 

Their… “relationship” would end as soon as they got back, and then...he would get married. And Loki would be alone.

 

Again.

 

But maybe... _ no _ , that wouldn’t work.

 

But….what if it did? What if...it worked?

 

Oh, Loki was  _ such _ an evil creature.

 

But he would do it anyway.

 

He couldn’t bear to be left alone again. A little part of Thor, a little part of their coupling, just some evidence of his love...that’s all he wanted.

 

So if it took him being a disgusting, pitiful creature, and hating himself for awhile, he would do it.

 

He just… 

 

He just couldn’t let him go.

 

* * *

 

Their last coupling was brief. It was...short, and it was...sweet almost. It spoke of things that they were too scared to say, and Loki almost didn’t want it to end. But he knew it had to. It was impossible for it to not.

 

After their fucking, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing his neck. “Loki…”

 

The frost giant hummed. “Yes?”

 

“I have a proposition for you. I would like for you to hear it.”

 

Loki frowned, abruptly pulling away. “Thor  _ no _ . We can’t continue this. You...you have to get married, Thor. And...as your advisor...I cannot allow this “coupling” to continue.”

 

He shook off his weariness, kissing Thor’s forehead softly before getting up to pack their things. “It cannot be Thor.”

 

“But why?” And here Thor rose up, following him off the bed. “Why must this “coupling” end? Why can it not continue?”

 

Loki paused, looking over his back slowly. He brushed away a forming tear before it could fall. “Because, we are not in love, Thor. This was a relationship of pleasure. We… we cannot last.”

 

Thor frowned, biting his lower lip. “Loki…”

 

“Thor, it’s okay. You are meant for greater things than I am. You are meant to be king. And I...am meant for something else.”

 

Thor walked across the room carefully, wrapping his arms around Loki and kissing the nape of his neck. Loki moaned, easily embracing his warmth.

 

“Thor…”

 

Thor moved to whisper in his ear. “I will not marry for at  _ least _ another century Loki… they will take their time in finding me a wife.” He turned Loki around, pinning him against a dresser. “This doesn’t have to end.”

 

Loki moaned again, Thor kissing and suckling onto his neck. He knew he should stop this behavior, but his tongue felt so  _ warm _ against his skin. Loki put a hand over his mouth, stifling another gasp. “ _ Thor... _ no…”

 

Thor continued, moving down to stroke Loki through his pants. “We can continue this until the day I marry, if you’re willing.”

 

Loki struggled against this, trying to decide if he really wanted to continue with this relationship. If he said yes, he would get everything he ever wanted, except… they would never be  _ together _ . And if he said no? He would suffer, but… he would no longer be alone. His decision to do what he did a few minutes ago would ensure that no matter the choice, Thor would leave him. It was better to let him go now, on his own terms.

 

This way, he still had his dignity.

 

He made a decision then, allowing the gravity of reality to come to light. “Thor…” he began, trying to ignore Thor dropping to the floor and placing his half-hard cock in his mouth, “we can’t. What would the people say? We would get caught. You know Frigg has her maiden-like spies everywhere.”

 

Thor laughed, kissing the tip of Loki’s member. “We won’t get caught, Loki. I promise, we won’t be as frivolous as we were around my castle.”

 

Loki stifled a moan, Thor sticking his tongue into the head of his penis. 

 

“Thor...we have to pack.”

 

Thor ignored him, continuing to kiss his length. “We can pack afterwards. I have a feeling this is more important…”

 

Loki moaned again, fully erect. Thor was doing these  _ amazing _ things with his tongue, and Loki  _ almost _ agreed to Thor’s proposal. 

 

_ Almost _ .

 

Sighing deeply, Loki pushed Thor back slowly, tucking himself into his pants. “As much as I would  _ love _ to continue our relationship Thor, we can’t.” 

 

He pulled Thor back up, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Come. Let us pack. We have a busy day ahead of us in Asgard.”

 

Thor frowned, wrapping his arms around Loki. “At least… let me hug you. It won’t be for long.” 

 

The god sighed deeply, breathing in Loki’s scent. “I just...don’t want to forget. I don’t want to forget you, the curves and the contours of your body, the scent of your skin, the feel of your hair, the expanse of your skin… I don’t want to forget these things. At all.”

 

Loki stopped himself from speaking his mind. The fact being that Thor didn't have to forget these things about him, if only he would choose to love him. But Thor was only a friend, and their love could not be. It was Loki’s fault for wanting more. 

 

Instead Loki cocked his head slowly to the side, a gentle smile on his face. He kissed Thor upon the lips slowly, showering him with affection. 

 

Thor took this action as a green light, placing his hands upon Loki’s hips, and breaking the kiss. “So… does this mean we’ll have another go?”

 

Loki frowned, pretending to be annoyed. “Hmph. I…  _ suppose _ we can have another romp, if it’s not too much trouble.”

 

Grinning, Thor picked Loki up, carrying him to the bed. “It is definitely not too much trouble.” He kissed his neck, setting him down. “I will  _ definitely _ make this worth your while.”

 

* * *

 

Frigga held onto the arm of the man she had set free, physically displaying to all that this man was dependable; dependable enough to support their queen.

 

And Erland was grateful; eternally so, but he just wanted to see Baldur.

 

He wasn’t angry, and he wasn’t hurt...he just wanted to see his love.

 

Love,

 

That was a funny word, wasn’t it?

 

Love.

 

He loved the god. And he knew they couldn’t be.

 

And it was that fact that hurt him the most.

 

Guiding him throughout the halls of their vast castle, Frigga led him to Baldur’s wing.

 

Pausing before opening his doors, she turned towards Erland completely, holding his hand. “Erland...That is your name, correct?”

 

Erland nodded, too tired and overwhelmed to speak.

 

Frigga squeezed his hands. “I would like you to know, no, I  _ need _ you to know, that I accept you. I understand the special union you have with Baldur is something to be respected and cherished deeply.” She took in a deep breath, smiling gently. “And I would like to thank you for helping our boy discover himself.”

 

Erland blushed, biting a lower lip. “Thank you my queen; I’m sure those words will mean more to Baldur than you’ll ever know.”

 

Frigga chuckled, letting go of his hands. “And they are for you as well.”

 

She smiled at him again, winking softly before turning away. “I’ll make sure the servants are away from this wing for some time.”

 

“Ah...thank you, Queen Frigga, for your considerations.”

 

She turned around completely, waving at him before walking away. “Please, call me Frigg.”

 

The man gasped, eyes wide in shock.

 

Frigg?

 

_ Frigg _ ?

 

He had just been given permission to call the queen “Frigg”?

 

Erland had no idea what he had done to have been bestowed such an honor.

 

* * *

 

Baldur was rolled over on his back when a knock at the door jarred his thoughts.

 

“Come in.”

 

He gasped when Erland entered, jumping up and running over to tackle him into a breathtaking hug. “Oh my Norns! Oh my NORNS!”

 

Erland hugged him back, kissing his cheek. “I missed you too, love.”

 

A single tear fell from Baldur’s eye. “What did he do to you?”

 

“Baldur-”

 

“What did he do to you Erland?!”

 

Erland raised Baldur’s face, cradling his cheeks. His face was red, his eyes puffy from crying. 

 

“What did he do?”

 

Erland kissed his forehead, running calm fingers through his hair. “He put me on death row…”

 

Baldur fell to his knees at this, dragging Erland down with him and sobbing horribly. “Oh I am sorry! I am so sorry Erland!”

 

Erland’s heart broke at this, and he held the young god in his lap, shushing him gently. “It is okay love; it is okay. I am living love, I am alive. Your mother pardoned me.”

 

Baldur grabbed his hand, placing it on his cheek. “But what if she hadn’t Erland? What if my mother had been too late?”

 

“Shhh...hush love, hush. Let’s not think about that possibility.”

 

“But I LOVE you Erland! I love you!”

 

Erland blinked, not believing what he just heard. “You...you love me?”

 

Baldur sat up at once, placing Erland’s face between his palms. “Of  _ course _ I love you, you idiot!”

 

Hearing this, Erland smiled, an unending laughter beginning to bubble out of his chest. “Oh my gosh...you...you love me?”

 

Baldur frowned, unhappy with his laughter. “I know you love me too, Erland. Say it. Say you love me.”

 

“I love you, Baldur; I love you. I love you more than the stars or the moon in the sky, and I love you more than the most beautiful maiden, or the fairest man out there, because to me you are all I need.” He covered his mouth hurriedly, shocked that he had said that. A simple “I love you” would’ve been more than enough.

 

But his mind and his heart decided that no, this wasn’t enough, and more needed to be said. “I love you so much that every time I remember I am a mortal, and you are a god, my heart breaks, because I know we cannot last. I love you so much, that if you promised to spend the next 8 centuries with me, and only me, it’d be enough.” 

 

Here simple tears began to spill forth, and he laughed, not wanting to picture the life he would have without this god. “And I’m an idiot, because I just confessed this all to you, a god with imminent purpose, and a  _ million _ things to do, yet I just selfishly requested that you spend the next eight centuries with me.”

 

Erland wiped his tears away quickly. “I know, I know. I’m an idiot, a fool even. I am sorry Baldur.”

 

“Hush!” commanded Baldur, a stern look on his face. “Hush! Do not think so lowly of me that I cannot spend the next eight centuries with you. I am immortal; I have all the time in the  _ universe _ . And I will spend the time I have left to be free , with you.”

 

Baldur laughed at himself, hugging Erland tightly. “And though I must truly return to my princely duties upon Thor’s return, that is not for some time.” He pulled away from the hug gently, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. “So if it is okay with you, I will uphold this request, and remain only with you for the next eight centuries.” 

 

Erland’s face lit up in wonder, shock and then disbelief on his face. “You’ll...you’ll stay with me? And...only me...for the time I have requested?”

 

Baldur nodded, pinching his cheeks playfully. “I will. Now get up, mister. I am tired, and would like you to sleep with me. The maids have prepared clothing for you to sleep in.”

 

Erland wavered, unsteady. “Here? In the castle? Where your  _ father _ might return?”

 

Baldur tossed his hand dismissively, beginning to change. “Of course; we will be fine. My mother has placed a spell upon me that will alert her every time Odin comes next to me. We will be safe here; at least, for the night. We will leave to a new section of Asgard in the morn.”

 

Erland nodded his head wearily and changed into his nightwear. “Whatever you say, love...whatever you say.”

 

He then crawled into bed with his lover, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

 

“Goodnight love…”

 

Baldur backed up slightly, wanting to be closer to Erland. “Goodnight Erland.”

 

He waited a moment, and then spoke again. “And Erland?”

 

Erland “hm’ed” groggily, already half asleep.

 

“I...I love you…”

 

Erland smiled, kissing the back of Baldur’s head. “I love you too, love. I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

After their night together, Baldur and Erland left in a rush, heading towards a location in their kingdom that had been told to no one. Frigga knew of course, for she knew everything, but that was it.

 

They spent their 800 years together in love. It was an interesting experience for Baldur, as this was his first relationship. He was so young, yet here he was, shacked up with a man- a mortal at that!

 

It was a strange experience for Baldur as well. They often got in fights, as every couple did, and would often go days without speaking to each other, before making up again.

 

And at times, their love would wax, and then wane, tiring Baldur out to no end.

 

He was just so young! And inexperienced! And as the days drew on, and the weeks turned into months, and then the months turned into years, Baldur finally understood why the mortal lovers of the gods could not be made immortal like them; because after a certain period of time, they would fall out of love.

 

They would fall out of the one thing that they  _ swore _ would bind them for eternity, the mortal changing too fast, and the god changing too slow. 

 

And as the centuries crept by, slowly inching their way forward to their 800th year together, Baldur realized a very horrifying fact.

 

He didn’t love this man the way he used to love him.

 

He cared for him, and it would break his heart if anything ever happened to this man, but...he didn’t love him; at least, not anymore.

 

He had a feeling Erland sensed this, as he ended up pushing him away by trying to draw him close.

 

The last century they spent together was very strained, and Baldur would look back on it in shame and guilt when he was older, always regretting how immature and naive he was.

 

It had never truly occurred to him just how much this last century meant to Erland. He knew it was important, but he didn’t realize  _ how _ important it was.

 

He didn’t realize how important it was for Erland to commit every contour and expanse of his body, every pitch to his voice, and every emotion on his face, to memory.

 

Because while Baldur was young enough to certainly find love again, Erland was not. Baldur was too stubborn at the time to accept the fact, but Erland would never love again. This was it. These eight hundred years were the only romantic love he would ever experience again.

 

And it was on their last night together that Baldur made a decision. 

 

He had recently been contacted by his mother, who had told him that Thor had sent word of his return, and he and Loki would be back in 24 hours.

 

He hadn't needed to tell Erland this; the man could sense it.

 

They could be found laying in bed together in these final hours, not speaking, and just breathing. Finally Baldur broke the silence, knowing they only had a few hours left, and he still had to travel back to central. He would probably summon his mother and ask for her to teleport him back; he wanted more time.

 

“Erland…” he began, turning in the man’s arms. “Please tell me something.”

 

Erland raised an eyebrow. “I will tell you anything you wish to hear, love. Anything.”

 

Baldur rose upwards, now sitting cross-legged. “What do you desire, Erland? I cannot stay till your end, but...I can give you something, with my limited power.” He looked into the man’s eyes. “What do you desire, Erland?”

 

Erland wondered if he should tell the truth. He didn’t think Baldur would be able to grant his request… but he would try anyway.

 

Sighing deeply, Erland got out of bed, and began to dress himself. 

 

“Erland?”

 

He paused, looking into the mirror at his lover. “Do you remember the first time I was brought to the castle? And the first time I went to your room?”

 

He laughed at himself, pulling on a shirt. “I know it’s pathetic Baldur, I know it. I know it is completely out of character, but I feel I should request it anyway. I just...” He turned towards the god, facing him completely. “I would like something to remember you by, Baldur.

 

He ignored the tears beginning to fall from his face. “I know it’s so stupid Baldur, but I just want  _ you _ !”

 

The man fell to his knees, throwing his pants at the door in a rage. “And I can’t have you! And that kills me!”

 

Baldur’s heart crumpled at the sorry sight before him; a splendidly beautiful man reduced to a sobbing mess. A sobbing mess that he could do nothing about.

 

He was the cause of this breakdown.

 

Baldur slowly made his way off of the bed, and wearily made his way towards Erland. He reached out a hand. “Erland…?”

 

“Just GO AWAY Baldur!” He placed his head in his hands, sobbing. “Just go! I know it’s time for you to leave.” He looked up, taking a shaky breath. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

 

Baldur bit his lower lip, debating if he was really about to do what his heart was telling him. “Erland,” He began, placing a gentle hand on Erland’s knee. “I can give you a piece of me, a piece of us, a testament of our love. I can give this to you.”

 

Erland sniffled, resting his head against the dresser he was against, and closed his eyes. “What do you mean, Baldur?”

 

Baldur bit his lower lip again, reaching out a hand. “It’s not much, but… if you give me your hand, I can give you a child.”

 

Erland snapped his eyes open, bewildered. He didn’t know  _ who _ to believe; his mind or Baldur. 

 

“...What do you mean you can give me a child, Baldur?” He sounded very tired, and this scared Baldur immensely. 

 

Baldur forced himself through his nerves, offering an explanation. “I was given a spell by the goddess Freya. It draws on the light and love between the couple, and creates a child. It… is an instant process, and wouldn’t take long.”

 

Erland’s eyes bulged in disbelief, and he grabbed Baldur in a hurry, wanting to hope, wanting to  _ believe _ in this man. But his heart wouldn’t let him.

 

He let go of Baldur slowly, laughing to himself. “I knew it was too good to be true. You don’t have to lie to me, Baldur. Just go home.”

 

Baldur rose in a huff, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You  _ dare _ call me a liar?! After everything I’ve done for you? After everything I’ve done for  _ us _ ?!”

 

Erland laughed louder, shooting a mocking smile at the prince. “Ah, forgive me, my dear Baldur. I didn’t mean to offend, your  _ highness _ .”

 

Baldur tsked, sitting back down on the ground with Erland. He could not fight fire with fire. He needed to approach this differently.

 

“Erland,” he sighed, combing a hand through his hair. “Do you remember when you came to my room that first time?”

 

“How could I forget?” Erland interrupted, very much sarcastic.

 

“Oh my NORNS Erland, why won’t you let me  _ help _ you?!” Baldur groaned, tugging at his hair in frustration. “We can’t keep going in circles here!”

 

Erland laughed again, his laughter becoming sobs as he let go of the anger he felt in his heart. He glanced up at Baldur and cradled his face with his hands, and rested their foreheads together. His answer was brief, and barely above a whisper.

 

“I just want a family Baldur. A family with you.”

 

Baldur breathed in deeply, grabbing Erland’s face. “And I can  _ give  _ you that, Erland.” He pulled away then, removing Erland’s hands from his face. “Just… not with me.”

 

Erland breathed in deeply, steeling himself against crying even more. “Alright; how do we do this, Baldur?”

 

Baldur grabbed his hands, and closed his eyes. “Just… imagine all of the love and affection you have in your heart for me, and for this child. Focus on your desire for the creation of this new life.”

 

Erland did as he asked, focusing on the things he loved about Baldur. He focused on Baldur’s laugh; it was the one thing that could change his mood instantly. He focused on the way Baldur’s round eyes crinkled when he did laugh, and how he would partially cover his mouth with a hand. 

 

He remembered the way Baldur’s eyes would look when he huffed and got frustrated. 

 

He remembered everything he loved about the man, and put it into his love, this light, this new  _ being _ , that was forming between them.

 

A warm murmur could be heard throughout the entire room as the two put their love and affection for each other into this light, and Erland could only marvel in disbelief as the golden light began to move, shaping itself into an infant on his lap. 

 

Baldur breathed in deeply again, sighing the breath of life into the manifestation in Erland’s lap. And slowly, the light began to change color, until it was that of light, chestnut skin. A face that structurally resembled Baldur, and hair and eyes that matched Erland soon formed next. Finally the baby was complete, and it began to cry.

 

Erland wept in wonder, his hands shaking as he picked up the crying infant.

 

Was… was this  _ real _ ? Did… did this really happen? 

 

“I gave her a blend of your personality and mine. She… should bring you much joy in the coming years.” said Baldur, mournfully heading towards the door. “I… after your death… send her to me. I will accept her and raise her as my own. That is my last gift to you.”

 

Erland watched, speechless, as his lover walked out the door. 

 

He was left behind, holding a wailing infant in his arms, and nursing a broken heart.

 

And he knew, he just knew, that this was the end.

 

He knew he would never see him again.

 

* * *

 

After Odin and Baldur’s departure, Frigga took over the kingdom.

 

She didn’t rule long of course -only a century- but her people didn’t ask any questions.

 

She knew where Odin was -off in the netherworlds, speaking to the ancients- but that was no excuse for his behavior. He had been alive for so many millennia; there was no reason for this petulance.

 

She figured it was because Odin had never been taught how to properly deal with his emotions… but that still didn’t explain his tirade against Baldur.

 

Maybe….maybe he felt he had failed as a father.

 

On the night of Odin’s return, Frigga could be found brushing her long golden hair, preparing for bed. She sensed his presence, immediately calling out, “...You were wrong, you know?”

 

The god sighed, resting Gungnir against the nightstand. “... I know.”

 

Frigga continued, still brushing her hair. “You have shamed me.”

 

He sighed, sitting on the edge of their bed. “This too, I know.”

 

Raising a sharp eyebrow, she looked at him in the mirror. “And what are you planning to do about it, Odin? You have wounded our boy very deeply.”

 

Here Odin sat, hours going by. He...he didn’t know.

 

“I don’t know Frigg; I don’t know.” 

 

He grunted. 

 

“The boy said he was not my son, unless I accepted him. And I cannot cast out my son Frigg...not my youngest.”

 

She nodded, approving. “You will apologize to him?”

 

“...I will see.”

 

Frigga frowned, putting up her brush. That was as good of an apology she was going to get from Odin. 

 

Sighing, she walked over to him, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

 

“I love you.”

 

Odin grunted in response, removing his clothes to prepare for bed. “And I you, love. And I you.”

 

* * *

 

After their last romp together, Loki and Thor  _ finally _ left their bedroom, with their bags packed, and desires sated. Guðrún and Hel snickered at the pair. “Took you both long enough, yeah?”

 

Loki blushed heavily, his skin turning a dark blue on his face. “Watch your tongue child.”

 

Guðrún gave a non-committal noise, snickering also. “ _ Are we returning to Central first? Or shall we swing home and get Gefjun and Sigyn?” _

 

Thor answered, scratching his beard. “Central. I have sent word ahead that they are to meet us there.”

 

Guðrún nodded, hefting their bag over their shoulders. “ _ Aye.” _ They then turned towards their sister, arms stretched wide. “ _ Goodbye, dear sister. I shall send word to you once I reach home.” _

 

She nodded, kissing their brow. “Please do that, love. I shall pray to the Norns for your speedy travel. I shall miss your presence greatly.”

 

Loki smiled at the display of affection, pleased with the bond his children now had. “Guðrún. I’d like for you to remain the physical age you are right now, until Odin sees you. I’d rather not start a war with Asgard upon my arrival.”

 

Guðrún nodded, their eyes wide as ever. “ _ Understood.” _

 

Loki then looked to his daughter, trying his best to not cry. “And you, my darling little girl.” He held his arms out wide. “I will see you soon.”

 

She rushed into her getta’s arms, snuggling close. “I will hold you to it, getta. I will see you soon.” 

 

Loki took his child’s face, kissing his daughter’s brow. “I love you, Hel.”

 

Her heart shattered, doubling in size. She was...hearing the words she had yearned for, again. Tears spilled from her eyes, and a proud smile graced her face. “And I you, getta. I love you.”

 

And so the pair parted, Loki silently wiping away the tears that he had failed to stall from his own eyes.

 

Finally gathering Guðrún and Thor, Loki smiled, saying farewell before teleporting the group back to Asgard.

 

It was time.

 

They were back.

 

And  _ no one _ could predict what would happen.

 

* * *

 

Frigga arrived and got Baldur, just as he had hoped. They didn’t speak to each other when she appeared; it wasn’t necessary. Frigga hugged her son upon her arrival, and he cried openly in her arms. 

 

Frigga shushed her child gently, enveloping him in a warm light as she teleported them to central. He cried heavily when they returned, collapsing onto the floor.

 

Frigga was dragged down onto the floor with him, causing a hushed murmur to spread through the crowd of maids and servants who were bustling about their day. The servants were  _ shocked _ that their queen had placed herself upon the ground, and began to whisper about it amongst themselves. Frigga raised a finger, shushing the crowd before using her powers to teleport again to Baldur’s wing of the castle. 

 

It was best to speak privately.

 

Frigga didn’t want to hurry her son through his tears, but Thor and Loki were due to arrive at any moment, and she knew that if her sons were not all there, there  _ would _ be talk of it in the kingdom. She couldn’t keep having members of her family going missing, especially at the most inopportune of moments. Frigga frowned to herself, stroking her son’s hair gently. She needed to be a mother in this moment, not a queen.

 

“What is wrong, my love? Why do you cry?” 

 

Baldur sniffed, looking upwards towards the ceiling in an attempt to mitigate his tears. “It was too much mother. It was too much. I, I, I was too young. I, I, I was too…  _ immature, _ mother. I hurt him so much. I was so wrong.”

 

Tsking quietly, Frigga lowered her son’s face, until they made perfect eye contact. “Baldur...you  _ are _ young, sweetheart. And it is to be expected that you make mistakes. It is okay to cry over these mistakes, but it isn’t okay to languish in them.” She carefully rose, grabbing her son’s hand. “You are aware that Thor is here, correct?”

 

He nodded, sullen.

 

“Would you like me to allow you to remain in your room?”

 

Baldur nodded, walking over so he could climb in bed. He wanted to be selfish for once and cry. 

 

Alone.

 

He figured Thor would come check on him later.

 

Sighing deeply Frigga walked over, stooping down low to kiss his brow. She then moved towards the door, walking out and then teleporting to the main gates.

 

Thor and Loki would meet her there.

 

She tried to ignore the pang of guilt pressing on her heart, the one that told her to turn around and comfort her son.

 

She was mother to all, and needed to act as such.

 

She told herself that it was fine, and that Baldur would be okay, but she knew it was a lie. It was just a lie she had to believe for the moment.

 

* * *

 

At the main gates stood Freya, a radiant glow about her, Frigga, who seemed troubled, Odin, who seemed gloom, and Freyr, who seemed doubly tired.

 

Hermod had not yet reached Asgard.

 

Thor lowered his head to Loki’s ear, whispering “So...have you considered my proposal?” He decided he would bring it up now, before they passed through these gates. It would make Loki mad, no doubt, but Thor wanted to at least put it on the god’s mind so he could think about it. He didn’t know when they would see each other again.

 

Loki glared at the Aesir, jerking back as if he had been stricken. “Thor!” he hissed, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Not. Now.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes in response to this, sighing. “It will be a busy week once we reach these gates Loki. I cannot promise that I will be able to see you this month. But,” and here he stilled, stopping Loki and turning him around so that they could stare into each other’s eyes, “if I could have the hope, the promise, the  _ agreement, _ that I could once again experience you, that would be enough.”

 

Loki blushed, his blue skin turning darker on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He frowned at him afterwards, wanting to feel angry, but knowing that deep down inside, Thor’s desire made him happy. 

 

He turned, grabbing Guðrún’s hand before walking off quickly. “...I will come to you.”

 

Thor smiled, happiness fluttering through his stomach. He didn’t understand why Loki saying yes made him feel  _ incredible _ joy, but it did. He would finish these months quickly, with the hope that he could once again caress Loki’s skin.

 

* * *

 

Frigga and Odin stared at their boy, who they had not seen in over a millennium. He and Loki seemed to be...arguing?

 

Odin glowered, a terrible scowl upon his face. “Who is that Jötun they have with them?” He spat in disgust. “Why do they keep bringing  _ more _ of them into my kingdom.”

 

“Odin…” Frigga warned, shushing him gently. “Hush. That might be an envoy… though the child seems quite young….”

 

Odin grunted, knocking Gungnir against the ground. “Hurry up, boy!” he announced, annoyed with the procession. “I do not have all day!”

 

Thor laughed at this, asking Loki to teleport them past the gate. Loki obliged,  annoyed already with the king. He had not been back for five minutes, and the king was already vexing him.

 

“Is  _ this _ quick enough for you, my  _ king _ ?” Loki spat, raising an eyebrow. Odin growled, massaging his forehead in annoyance. “Loki….”

 

He tsked, draping his arms around Guðrún. “Hello Frigg. I see the millennium has treated you well… unfortunately.”

 

The queen raised an eyebrow. “The same could be said of you.”

 

At this Guðrún laughed, projecting their mind to only Thor and Loki. “ _ If I had known Asgard was this entertaining, I would’ve begged to leave earlier.” _

 

Thor snickered, covering his mouth and coughing quickly. “I am sure that after a day here, you will take it back.”

 

Odin knit his brow, heavily confused. Frigga seemed confused also. “Take what back, Thor? Are you imagining things?”

 

Thor straightened up, giving a head nod to Freyr and Freya before staring at his parents. “I apologize for not introducing them sooner. Loki, would you do the honors?”

 

Loki smiled, allowing his fangs to show in mischief. “Oh, I would  _ love to _ .” 

 

Freya raised an eyebrow at her student, knowing that something scandalous was about to occur. Freyr watched, stoic as ever. He knew Loki was planning something, and was secretly eager to see it. 

 

Freyr had been upset with Odin ever since his outburst against Baldur. No child should ever be made to feel like they were wrong, just because they desired something sexually different from their parent. He would have to check in on Baldur sometime this century, if he had the time. He was just so  _ busy. _

 

Wrapping one arm around Guðrún’s shoulder, Loki licked a fang. “This,” he began, eyeing Odin mischievously, “Is our child.”

 

Thor laughed at this, allowing Loki to continue. He neither agreed nor disagreed with this statement, wanting to see his parent’s reactions.

 

A vein on Odin’s head began to throb terribly. “Who’s child is this, Loki?”

 

Loki smiled again, his signature cheshire grin upon his face. “Who else would this child be besides the child of Thor and myself?” And here he cackled, hugging his child close. “Meet your new grandchild~”

 

Odin lost it, the sky turning dark. Before anything could happen, he grabbed at his heart, seizing the storm clouds for a moment.

 

Frigga rushed to his side at once, calling out “Odin!” in alarm. He tsked, grabbing her arm in support. Sighing deeply he frowned, eyeing the pair. “Thor. Loki. Do not lie. I cannot handle any more surprises.”

 

Thor tsked in return, raising an eyebrow. He had very little sympathy for his father right now. “I believe it is best for us to speak in the meeting hall. It is not safe for us to reveal their identity in public.”

 

Freyr nodded at once, understanding. Silently, he and his sister teleported the group, relocating to the meeting hall of the oldest order.

 

Odin sat down at the head of the table, frowning deeply. “Now, what is this blasphemy? This bastard of a child cannot be your spawn.”

 

Guðrún raised an eyebrow, taking a seat next to their getta. “ _ Why am I a bastard getta? I have done nothing wrong.” _

 

Loki tsked, ruffling his child’s hair. “You’re no bastard my love. He only meant that because in this land, a child produced out of wedlock is wrong.”

 

Guðrún nodded, appeased. “ _ A very stupid law, if I might add.” _

 

Thor chuckled, sitting next to them. “Aye, a very stupid law indeed.”

 

Freya squinted, confused. “Why can none of us hear the child when they speak? Is he working some sort of sorcery, Loki?”

 

Loki chuckled, replying to his teacher. “No, my dear teacher, it is not sorcery.”

 

Frigga interrupted Loki, sitting at the other end of the table. “Then what is it Loki? And who is this child?”

 

Loki sighed, grabbing his child’s hand gently. “Their name is Guðrún. And  _ they _ are heir to the throne of Jötunheim.” 

 

Freyr frowned, confused. “Heir to Jötunheim? If we are to believe this is the child of Thor, the child would be required to rule here, after Thor’s rule.”

 

Thor laughed quietly, placing Mjölnir on the elongated table. “In truth, Guðrún is not my child.” 

 

Frigga breathed out a sigh of relief, praising the Norns. She was not ready to be a grandmother just yet. To the surprise of everyone, Odin seemed… disappointed. 

 

“He is the child of Loki; his last. Guðrún is due to be heir to the throne of their realm, and has been blessed by Jörmungandr, Sleipnir, and Hel.”

 

Odin sat back in his chair, amused. “How soon is he due to take over the throne?”

 

“Immediately.” answered Loki, letting go of their hand. “After meeting with you and Frigg, the current rulers of Asgard, my child will be sent back to our realm, guided by the beings of the west.”

 

Odin laughed out loud, thinking that Loki had truly lost his  _ mind _ . “Loki.” He looked him in the eye. “You’re going to let...a  _ child _ rule the kingdom?”

 

Guðrún answered this, projecting “ _ I am no child _ .” to the room.

 

Every being froze, confused. Frigga tilted her head at Guðrún, asking “Did...did you just speak?”

 

Guðrún shook their head no, frowning. “ _ I did not. I cannot speak; I am mute.” _

 

Freya sighed in mourning, sympathizing with the child. “You cannot speak?”

 

Guðrún shook their head again, beginning to become annoyed with the Aesir. Had they not just said this? “ _ I cannot.” _ reiterated Guðrún, raising an eyebrow at the goddess. “ _ Are you hard of hearing?” _

 

Freyr let out repeated gusts of wind from his nostrils, laughing in a way that stoically, only he could.

 

“This is the child of Loki alright. He has been gifted with his cunning tongue.”

 

Guðrún tsked, rising upwards. “ _ And as stated earlier, I am no child. Behold, my gift.”  _

 

The gods watched, their curiosity piqued. 

 

Instantly, a golden light shined around Guðrún, enveloping them. They shifted until they now stood in their adult form, as beautiful and unique as ever. They looked the same as they did when they first shifted into their adult form, with their hair in a ponytail that reached down to the back of their knees. 

 

Their eyes remained as large and as round as an owl’s, the iris’s having a deep auburn color under the red that spoke of their Aesir descent. They turned their head quickly, examining the room again.  _ “See for yourself; I am no child.” _

 

The whole room sat back in awe, surprised. “Loki…” began Freya, standing up at once. “What guise is this?”

 

She stalked over to the giant, poking and prodding at them. Guðrún stepped back, annoyed by her prodding. “ _ What are you doing, woman?” _

 

Freya ignored them, stepping back. Her eyes began to glow, ceasing then as suddenly as they began. She stared at this being, completely and utterly in reverence. “They… they have been blessed, by the ancient one.”

 

Odin stood up as well, stalking his way over. He stared at the frost giant who loomed over his 5’7 frame. As Allfather, he commanded an answer. “Who blessed you?”

 

Guðrún stared back, undeterred. “ _ Jörmungandr blessed me himself with this gift of growth. It is the same with Sleipnir. I was given the gift of wisdom at my birth.” _

 

Odin stood back, nodding his head. He was thinking…

 

This child would become a very powerful ally, if he did negotiations correctly.

 

“Young one; that is, Guðrún. I would like to reserve many hours of this week for a meeting between you, Thor, and myself. I see a very powerful ally in you.”

 

Guðrún cocked their head, thinking very carefully about what Odin had just said. Did they  _ really _ want to align their kingdom with Asgard? They had no desire to if Odin was still ruler, but if Thor was to take over soon… then they would not mind at all.

 

“ _ Very well, Odin. I agree with your statement.” _

 

Guðrún turned towards their getta, arms spread wide. “ _ Getta. I must remain in this form now for some time. Hug me, please. I am quite saddened by this fact.” _

 

Loki stood up, embracing his child.

 

He was quite saddened by the fact that he was unable to raise his child anymore, as this was his “last” child.

 

Oh, he was  _ such _ an evil man.

 

Thor stood up, embracing Guðrún as well. “You will always be like a child to me Guðrún; I will always hold you in the highest esteem.”

 

Guðrún smiled at this, touched to their core. Sharing their thoughts only to Thor, they replied. “ _ Take care of my getta, child of lightning. His life depends on it…” _

 

Thor nodded, a solemn expression on his face. “I shall.”

 

Hugging Guðrún one more time, Loki and Thor let go, Thor’s arm wrapped around Loki’s waist, and Loki’s arm wrapped around Thor’s. Odin narrowed his eyes, thinking. 

 

If whatever was happening was what  _ he  _ thought was happening….

 

_ Hmm… _ .

 

Freya and Freyr eyed each other, an unspoken agreement being reached amongst them that they would talk about the gods’ odd behavior afterwards.

 

“Alright you lot; back down. There is still much to be discussed. This is not a goodbye forever Loki.”

 

The frost giant hmphed, sitting back down in a huff. “Excuse me for actually loving my child, Odin; I actually  _ care  _ about this one.”

 

Odin nodded, surprised. He didn’t think it was possible for Loki to care for a child; not after Sleipnir. He banged Gungnir on the floor rapidly. “Thor!” he bellowed, starting the meeting back again. “Give me a rundown. What has occurred within the last millennium?

 

Thor nodded, serious once again. “Do I have your permission father, to be open and honest about all? I will not hold back the truth, if given permission.”

 

Odin and Frigga shared a look, the both of them unsettled. They didn’t know what Thor had been revealed to, yet… they were the oldest order.  _ Nothing _ was hidden within this circle. 

 

Frigga sighed, answering in his stead. “I... _ we _ ...give you permission.” She sighed heavily again, feeling as if she was making a mistake. “You are due to become king soon...you should know everything.”

 

Nodding, Thor stood, beginning to pace the room. “When I left Central with Loki, it was because I was angry.

 

“I was angry, because I had originally believed that Loki had willingly decided to live the way he has for 20 millennia. I believed that you and father had tried to help him, and he and his people refused it.”

 

He stared at his father in the eye, giving off a chilling vibe. “And then I learned how wrong I was.”

 

He began to pace the room, the anger he had managed to keep at bay suddenly rising from his heart. “You abandoned Loki. You refused to help him. You let him suffer, and you let him  _ die _ .” Thor turned on the group, addressing all but Loki and Guðrún. “You were all cowards.”

 

Frigga drew back,  _ shocked  _ that Thor had the  _ audacity _ to speak to them like this. She looked to Odin, who held up a quiet hand in her direction. They had given Thor the right to be honest.

 

“You  _ let _ Loki die, and bear those  _ monsters _ , all in the name of not starting a war.” He held Freya’s gaze for a moment. “Is Loki not worth fighting for?”

 

The goddess looked down, wiping away a few of her tears in shame. He was right; she could’ve fought harder for him,  _ tried _ harder for him. And she didn’t.

 

Thor turned to face his father, refusing to back down. “Father. I learned you were an evil man the day I learned the truth about Freya and Freyr being here with us, in Asgard.” He shook his head in shame. “But what you did to Loki with Sleipnir was wrong. It was wrong, and you should be ashamed. It is because of these actions that I find myself embarrassed to share your blood.”

 

Odin’s temple throbbed, and he almost rose and slammed Gungnir to the ground. But he remembered that he had given Thor permission to speak his heart.

 

“I was very shocked to discover the origins of Asgard, and what runs through my blood.”

 

Here Odin stilled, not daring to share a look with Frigga. He thought he would take that secret to the grave.

 

Thor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I will be king soon. And I have resigned myself to fix everything that you and mother have failed to do. I just hope that this task won’t be too great.”

 

Thor sat down after this statement, done with his spiel.

 

The room was silent, everyone shocked to their core. Thor’s message was brief, but it was  _ true. _

 

It was true.

 

Loki remained silent during this spiel, not willing to comment on it. He was still unused to having someone defend him.

 

And Guðrún watched, curious to how the gods would handle this. The Aesir were indirectly responsible for much of his getta’s pain, and he wasn’t sure how to approach them.

 

After a minute or so of silence, Odin spoke, clearing the air.

 

“Very well, boy. Very well.”

 

He grabbed Frigga’s hand, continuing to speak. “I now give the floor to Frigg. She has many things to speak about.”

 

Frigga nodded at this, attempting to recover flawlessly from Thor's harsh words. They had hurt her to her very core, but they were true. She and Odin had done so much wrong in their lives, that much was true. Nevertheless, she moved on, knowing more important matters needed to be spoken about.

 

“Yes… matters of importance.” She took in a deep breath. “I sent Hermod off to 4 realms, in order to find you a wife.”

 

Thor furrowed his brow. “Why not here, in Asgard?”

 

“Yes… about that. The Norns have told me that universal peace can only be achieved through your marriage to a being from another realm.” 

 

Here Thor tsked, massaging his temples. “Okay. Okay. Please continue.”

 

“Because Hel declined our proposal, we have maidens from the elven folk, the dwarves, and the mer people.” She turned to look at Guðrún and Loki. “Guðrún...I hope you and your getta do not take offense to us not searching for a wife for Thor in your realm. We are... _ honoring _ your eon old agreement.”

 

Guðrún nodded quickly, their quirky nature only more prominent in adulthood. “ _ Yes yes, about that.”  _ Guðrún projected their thoughts to all in the room. “ _ After destroying the current rulers, and taking the throne, that is one of the first things I’d like to reverse. It is an antiquated rule; it is time for change.” _

 

Thor widened his eyes, speaking. “...Destroy? Guðrún...what do you plan on doing?”

 

Guðrún faced Thor, drumming their long fingers on the table. “ _ Well, I plan on killing them of course. This has been prophesized, has it not?” _

 

Thor nodded slowly, feeling sad inside. The child was so young, and already they were tasked with killing.

 

Odin grunted, turning the attention back to him. “How does this make you feel Loki? Once your parents are gone, there is no getting them back.”

 

Loki chuckled, pulling his long hair into an elegant ponytail. “I do not care either way. Those people mean nothing to me, after all. They stopped being my parents the moment they sacrificed me for a “greater purpose”.”

 

Odin nodded, content with his answer. Loki had grown much on this “vacation” of his.

 

“I would like to appoint Loki and Freya to aid me in finding Thor a wife.” Frigga continued, unfazed by their conversation.

 

“We shall spend a century training these ladies in how to be a queen, before we all choose a candidate. These three candidates will all then be presented to Thor. He will spend a week with each maiden, and then decide.”

 

Loki and Freya nodded, agreeing with this proposal.

 

“I would also like to add that Loki’s return celebration and feast will be held the night before Thor is set to choose his bride.” She turned towards Guðrún. “Guðrún...if you are able, your appearance would mean  _ much _ to our kingdom.”

 

Guðrún hummed, placing a careful hand on their chin “ _ I am not sure, if I am to be completely honest, my queen. I will try my best. _

 

Frigga nodded; she had expected as much.

 

“Why am I getting a party, Frigg? I understand that I am an integral part in this kingdom, but a celebration seems a bit much.”

 

Odin answered for his wife instead. “People have not seen your kind for millennia Loki. Can you imagine the  _ fear _ instilled in their hearts if they just saw a giant, blue man, walking about the castle? They would know it was you of course, for you are a notable figure in our history of the kingdom, but they would be shocked. They need to be introduced to you again.”

 

Loki nodded, agreeing with this statement. He would have fun, now that he was back. He would make it his personal  _ goal _ to make sure these girls knew that they stood nowhere  _ near _ him in terms of beauty or power. And he would make them realize that while they had Thor in marriage, they could never truly  _ have _ him; that spot would always belong to Loki.

 

* * *

 

After the end of their meeting, everyone went to their respective places. Thor, Guðrún, and Odin left to go talk in Odin’s personal office. They had decided they would remain here for at least a month, constructing plans for their kingdom, and the future alliance between Asgard and Jötunheim.

 

Loki, Freya, and Frigga would spend their time gathering up the ladies, and moving them to a secluded section of the castle for their training.

 

And finally, Freyr and Hermod would spend their time running the kingdom.

 

The next century and a half were due to be  _ very _ interesting indeed.

  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below.


	12. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discovers something that his heart has been hiding, and Loki reveals a long-held secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I found some free time in between classes, so here you go! I'd like to start off by saying I'm SO sorry for the dark Thor in this chapter. I know it seems extremely out of character, but I really wanted to write a scene like this for my story.
> 
> Last updated as of 10/05/17

A knock sounded at Baldur’s door, distracting him from his thoughts.

 

He frowned sullenly, turning over in his bed. It was about time Thor came in to check on him. “Come in.”

 

Surprisingly, Freyr entered his room instead, a kind look on his famously stoic face. “Hello Baldur.” He closed the door behind him, walking over to Baldur’s bed before pulling out the seat from his desk to sit.

 

“How are you?”

 

Baldur furrowed his brow, sitting up and then crossing his legs, facing Freyr. “I…am good, thank you. How… are you?”

 

Freyr exhaled quickly. “Worried about you.”

 

Widening his eyes, Baldur turned his head slightly. “...You’re worried about me?”

 

Freyr nodded. “I am.” Then, crossing one leg over the other, he continued, his almond shaped eyes filled with minute compassion. “I...am worried about your health, mentally, after Odin’s tirade. I am… gay myself, and believe it to be a terrible thing when a parent turns on their child for something they cannot control. It’s been on my mind to come check in on you for some time now.”

 

Baldur’s mouth gaped open, his eyes wide in shock. “You’re, you’re _gay?!_ Like, like _me?!”_

 

Freyr chuckled quietly. “I am.”

 

Baldur lept up, elated. “That is _amazing_! A royal gay! Just like me! I am alone no longer! Oh Freyr, I am so pleased.” He then paused his procession. “Wait….why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because,” Freyr began, standing and moving the chair back to Baldur’s desk, “I want you to know that you’re not alone. You...as long as you are doing the right thing, you will always have me on your side.”

 

Baldur blushed, perturbed by this sudden display of kindness...Freyr was always so calm and reserved in his daily life.

 

He opened his mouth to say thank you, but Freyr had already left and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Frigga gathered Freya and Loki from their halls the next morning. Loki yawned, latching onto his teacher’s arm. They had spent all night talking, just the two of them, patching up their relationship, and forgiving the wrongdoings that they had no control over. They were as good as new.

 

Loki walked around in his Aesir guise for the time being, not wanting to reveal his true form until his party in a century.

 

He had wanted to drastically change his appearance, and had gotten Freya to aid in his new remodeling. To change things up, he wore his hair up in an extravagant ponytail, with two long sections of hair bending slightly to frame his face before being swept back up into the ponytail. The sections were adorned with the most beautiful of green and black gems, and he wore lipstick to match.

 

Loki wasn’t a fan of makeup if he were to be honest, but he currently had the desire to present himself as more feminine while being around the girls. It was a rare occurance, so when he felt urge, he _always_ went all out.

 

His upper and lower lip were painted black, with a dark green color blended into the center of his lips. Dark kohl lined his eyelids, and his eyebrows had been arched to perfection. Matching earrings could be found in his ear lobes, and simple yet dramatic eyeshadow graced his lids.

 

A form fitting dress covered his figure. The entire piece was black, with the center opening up to a very dark green. It put his broad shoulders in a dramatic frame, and he very much liked the look.

 

His heels were very tall and extraordinary, making him 6’5, from his previous natrual height of 5’11. The stilettos were _very_ alluring, and Loki took pride in being able to walk in them. He would be the sexiest thing in the room today.

 

Of course, Freya was not one to be stood up in fashion. She could be found with her honey colored locs curled, a simple sheen running throughout them. She wore no hairpiece, for she was going for a beautiful and natural look today.

 

Although her look was not as dramatic as Loki’s, she was still gorgeous. She wore a flowy pink and white dress, with flower sandals upon her feet. Her baby blue eyes had been framed with minute white liner, causing them to appear bigger and more babydoll like.

 

And finally there was queen Frigga. Not to be upstaged by her colleagues, Frigga could be found in a _very_ elegant and showy gown. Fitting tightly at her torso, and blossoming outwards dramatically at her waist, she resembled the bell of the ball. A simple yet expensive crown adorned her head, her hair done so that it resembled the simple lull of the waves. Teardrop earrings adorned her lobes, completing her look.

 

This group looked stunning. And they each secretly hoped to instill the fact that none of the woman chosen would _ever_ be able to compare to them.

 

A giant hush swept across the room when the trio entered, every girl silenced and humbled by beings who _commanded_ attention. Frigga led this procession, flanked on her left by Loki and on her right by Freya. Making her way up the steps, Frigga cleared her throat, using seidr to project her voice to the girls.

 

There weren’t too many, if she were to be honest.

 

Only about 30 or 40 girls were present, and an overwhelming majority of them seemed to be elven. Hm….this would be interesting indeed.

 

“Hello ladies!” Frigga began, exuding a serene peace throughout the meeting hall. “Hello! As queen of Asgard, and mother to all in existence, I welcome you into our home.”

 

The girls screamed in response, feeling overwhelmed by this opportunity to meet the queen.

 

Smiling gently, she waited before finishing her speech. “I want to share with you young, glorious women, that I am so pleased to see my son Hermod has chosen the _cream_ of the crop. You all look _stunning!_ ”

 

The girls screamed again, shouts of “Thank you!” and “No one is as fair as you, Queen Frigga!” ringing through the crowd.

 

Loki laughed at this; these girls were so eager to please the queen, that they lost all sense of self control. He and Freya made eye contact, silently agreeing to look out among the girls and choose their pick for the day from the most composed.

 

“I would like to begin our training by announcing a prize. Three girls will be chosen today to meet Prince Thor, face to face. These three girls will share lunch with him in a few hours, and have the opportunity to get to know him.”

 

Here the girls roared, screaming and jumping over each other in the hopes that they could get closer to the queen, and have their faces seen.

 

Loki snickered, shaking his head. These girls were _pitiful_. Of course, he would be there during this lunch meeting. They all would. These girls wouldn’t be left alone with the future king.

 

Loki eyed the crowd, his eyes narrowing on an elven girl with dark, raven black hair. She clapped along with the crowd, poised and calm. Loki would choose her.

 

“Now, before I announce the girls who have been chosen, please remain silent. I must inform you of the rules for this training.”

 

The room became silent at once, each one of the girls attempting to please the queen. “Good. Now, here are the terms of this training. The training will last for one century. After this, Thor will be given 3 decades to think about whom he would like to spend the rest of his life with.” She gave the girls a moment to cheer, understanding their excitement.

 

“Our training will begin with introductions. Each girl will have five minutes to sell themselves to us. During these five minutes, you must show any skills that you believe necessary to appeal to the three of us. After your time is up, you will wait until every girl has spoken.”

 

She cleared her throat, continuing. “Afterwards, you will all be given makeovers.”

 

Here all the girls screamed again, some of them as young as 1200.

 

“Yes yes ladies,” interrupted Frigga. “Yes, the prospect of makeovers is _very_ exciting.” She gave them a moment to continue their screams. “Now, after these makeovers, you girls will be trained in the art of etiquette. You will be taught how to maintain your appearance, as well as be taught many facts about _all_ of the realms. You will be expected to remember important peace treaties, and facts of _all_ kingdoms.”

 

She then turned the audience towards Freya, who would continue the explanation.

 

Freya rose at once, making her way to the center of the stage. “After you are taught all of these things, you will be quizzed daily. Every week, you will be ranked against each other. The higher you are ranked, the more opportunities you will receive. Now,” and here she stepped forward, walking down the stage and towards the girls. “Although it is _very_ important to impress Queen Frigg, it is _also_ important to impress myself and Lord Loki. Is this understood?”

 

The girls nodded, albeit confused. One brave girl called out, refusing to raise a hand. “Lord? All I see are women, my fair lady. Where is this man you speak of?”

 

Loki looked down at the girls sharply, finding the one who had spoken.

 

Ah, it was the elf from earlier!

 

He smiled, arching an eyebrow. “ **I** am the “Lord Loki” she speaks of. And because I am the person Thor is closest to in this life, you’d do well to impress me.”

 

The elf who had spoken didn’t back down, shouting out, “An **ergi** is to teach us?” before scoffing. “I don’t know how I feel about that. If **I** win this training, I’ll make sure that _my_ husband has no dealings with those of your kind.”

 

Loki laughed out loud, unperturbed by the young girl. He quite liked her, and her confidence. He would _love_ to spend his days tearing her down if she ended up being Thor’s wife, knowing that while Thor layed in bed with her, his thoughts would be consumed with _him_.

 

Oh, Loki would make sure this girl won. He would love to crush her little heart for all of time. It would bring him no greater joy.

 

Freya turned on the girl who called out, her soft eyebrows raised. “Do you realize who you’re talking to, little girl?”

 

The elf stepped back, taken aback by Freya’s fiery temper. “I...I do not.”

 

Freya pointed on stage, raising her voice. “Listen up everyone, and listen well. That man on stage is the _only_ person in _existence_ that could defeat myself and the queen in battle. He is _also_ one of the _strongest_ beings alive, and one of the most notorious. Just his name _alone_ is enough to cause your elders to quake in fear.

 

“Bear witness to the mother of monsters children! He is Loki, known to all as the god of mischief, the silver tongue. He is crown prince of Jötunheim, land of the frost giants! He is no Aesir!”

 

Finishing her rant, Freya stalked back towards the stage, minutely bothered by the little elf girl’s outburst. Who did she think she was, commenting on Loki’s attire? He looked amazing!

 

Loki snickered, squeezing Freya’s shoulder affectionately. “Thank you, love.”

 

He then turned his attention towards the girls. “Everything that the goddess Freya has just spoken of is true.”

 

The girls gasped, whispers of “A frost giant?!” and “A prince?!” running through the crowd.

 

“I am the demon your parents spoke of many years ago, in the hopes that my name would scare you into being good.” He flashed his eyes at the girl. “What is your name, child?”

 

The elf looked up, the girls around her moving out of her way and singling her out. She scoffed, crossing her arms. “Lura. My name is Lura.”

 

Loki nodded, thinking. “Lura is it?”

 

The elf nodded, annoyed that she had failed to please the queen with her outburst.

 

“And how old are you, child?”

 

“I am 6,000, Prince Loki.”

 

He chuckled, tossing his hand. “Please, call me Lord. My title of “prince” is no longer fitting. I have appointed my child as ruler in my stead.”

 

The girl nodded, confused. “...Yes...my Lord.”

 

He nodded, smiling again. “Now ladies, let us take note of Lura here. In Asgard, we encourage individuality. But we do _not_ encourage ignorance.” He clapped his hands together, startling the group. “So! If you have a question, ask. But be careful in _how_ you word it. As queen, your words can be the difference between starting a war, or preventing it.”

 

Frigga nodded, surprised at the grace and humility that Loki had handled this situation with. Moving back towards the center, Frigga spoke again.

 

“Now that _that_ issue has been taken care of -let us start the five minute interviews. Please line up, and be patient. We will not stop until all of you are seen.”

 

The girls obeyed, lining themselves up peacefully.

 

Loki snickered with Freya. “It’s amazing how eager these girls are to please the queen.”

 

Freya laughed, slapping at Loki’s shoulder in jest. “Oh I _know!_ It’s madness, is it not?”

 

Frigga rolled her eyes, a minute smile on her lips. “It _is_ quite... _amusing_ … to see these girls throw themselves at my feet. Now, if I am to be honest though, I don’t quite know how I feel about there being mortal beings here.”

 

Loki and Freya nodded in agreement, also concerned. “They’re spending a century of their lives here for a process they’re probably not going to win. It’s very sad.”

 

Freya made a noncommittal noise. “I guess; I do not feel sad for them though. Is that mean?”

 

Loki laughed, composing himself quickly. “It is not my dear teacher; it is not mean at all.”

 

Finally reaching the area that had been cordoned off for personal interviews, the gods arranged themselves, sitting down. Loki sat to Frigga’s right, with Freya on her left. Announcing to all, the procession began.

 

Oh, it was a _lengthy_ process. It took _hours_ to get through the girls.

 

Some were interesting, and some, not so much. Loki had felt minute guilt for a small dwarven girl of 4’11, when she asked if he thought she had a chance with the king.

 

Loki hummed, taking a moment and pretending to think about it. “Honestly? No, you have no chance.” He flashed his eyes at the girl, attempting to have her feel better. “But, it is up to _you_ to prove me wrong!”

 

The girl nodded, fierce determination on her face.

 

Frigga nodded at Loki, pleased with how he was handling himself. “I am very proud of you Loki.” she mentioned, after the last of the girls had exited the interviewing area. “I am very proud. I would’ve thought you’d conduct yourself differently.”

 

Loki furrowed his brow at Frigga, annoyed. “Why would I conduct myself poorly, Frigg? Anything that I do will reflect badly onto Thor and Guðrún, and I can’t have that can I?”

 

Frigga cocked her head slightly, surprised yet again. “No...I suppose you cannot.”

 

Clearing her throat, Frigga stood, sweeping her arms together in a grand fashion. “Ladies! I am proud to announce that I have chosen the ladies that are to dine with my son.”

 

The girls all screamed, some intertwining their hands together in excitement.

 

Stepping forward, Freya announced the names of the three girls.

 

“Our first pick? Lura.” The girls gasped, many of them taken aback by this choice. They had believed that she would be among the _last_ to be chosen.

 

“Our second pick?” continued Freya, enjoying the negative reactions from the girls. “Fhaertala, the dwarf.”

 

“Finally, the last girl who shall be chosen for this dinner...Roshi, the mer-maiden.”

 

The girls who had not been chosen grumbled, alienating the three who had. Loki smirked at this petulant behavior. Oh, this should be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

Guðrún pointed to an outdated rule in the eons old agreement being looked over by Odin and Thor. “ _Here; it says no contact amongst the species will be made. I do not agree with this statement. I wish my realm to become fully integrated with the others, in the span of a few millennia. I do not like the seclusive nature of my people.”_

 

Thor nodded, tutting softly. “You cannot immediately change the old laws of the land Guðrún; you would start a war.”

 

Guðrún looked at Thor, unfazed. “ _Then I will kill them; no one should go against my word.”_

-

Thor laughed in disbelief, clasping Guðrún’s shoulder. “Guðrún...Guðrún...that is not how a ruler works. It is not just to kill people who disagree with your plans. Sometimes, disagreement is good. It helps you see things from a different perspective.”

 

Odin raised an eyebrow, stunned by his son’s sudden outpouring of wisdom.

 

Guðrún nodded their head slowly, closing their wide eyes in thought. “ _I… suppose you are right, Thor. I shall listen to you; I trust your word.”_

 

The god breathed out a sigh of relief, sweeping his hair back from his face. “I appreciate that. Now,” he began, pointing to the different rules and treaties that should be changed or kept the same amongst their people. “The issue of intermarriage between our kind. Guðrún. What is your plan for this?”

 

The frost giant hummed, thinking. “ _I believe it best to uphold this rule; for now. I believe it is best to integrate our economies first, before introducing the idea of intermarriage. Your opinion on my people and our customs has swayed me to this direction.”_

 

Thor nodded, pleased with their proposal. Guðrún was learning quickly.

 

After twenty hours of debating, quarreling, and thinking, the gods had created a rough outline of the documented peace treaty. It wasn’t perfect, and they expected to spend a few decades on it making it complete, but at least they had a start.

 

Right before Thor got comfortable, a steward entered the room, bowing slightly.

 

“Prince Thor. King Odin. Envoy Guðrún.”

 

Odin waved his hand, allowing him to stand. “What is it?”

 

The steward looked to Odin, answering, “The queen has requested Thor’s presence for two hours. She urges the importance.”

 

Odin nodded, looking at Thor. “You may go.”

 

Sighing, Thor grabbed his cape, nodding at Guðrún before exiting. “Why does the queen require my company? She is well aware of my schedule.”

 

The steward kept forward, guiding Thor through the vast halls and archways. “She has commanded that you are to have lunch with her and the prospective queens.”

 

Thor scoffed, annoyed at this reasoning. This, this was not important! This, this _lunch_ did not matter! He needed to prepare to become king!

 

Taking a deep breath, Thor exhaled all the negativity he was feeling in this moment. He needed to be as kind and polite as possible; he could possibly be spending the rest of his life with one of these girls after all. The pure _idea_ that one of these women could be his future queen was frightening enough. He didn’t want to soil it before he began.

 

Turning into Frigga’s garden, the steward stopped, extending a hand. “The queen may be found over the hedge.”

 

Thor gave his thanks, stalking over to the area the manservant had pointed to. He knew he needed to present the best image of himself to these women, but he just couldn’t seem to find it within himself to _care_ . He did not _care_ if the women liked him or not. And he did not _care_ whatever woman they chose. He just wanted this process to be over with.

 

If Thor was honest with himself, a perfect life would be finding a woman like Loki, one to bear children with, and one who could support the kingdom. But, finding a woman like Loki was impossible. Loki was a creature purely unique to their existence; there was no one else living that was like him. He would probably try and attempt to convince Loki to be his for just a little longer….

 

Rounding the corner of the garden, Thor stopped in his tracks, stunned by the sight he saw. The most _beautiful_ and _extraordinary_ woman he had ever seen made direct eye contact with him and smiled slightly, a mischievous grin on her upper lip.

 

He almost had a heart attack when she spoke, greeting him so comfortably. And strangely, his heart doubled when a masculine voice came out, and he realized it was none other than Loki. The god walked over to him in a trance, forgetting to greet his mother, Freya, and the girls.

 

“Loki...I knew you were fairer than any maiden in the land, but this? You have truly outdone yourself. You look amazing.” He reached out to take Loki’s hand in his, moving it upwards towards his lips so he could kiss it.

 

The god of mischief chuckled, smiling at him gently before pointing out a seat across from him at the table. “Thank you dear; your praise comforts my ears.”

 

Thor’s heart jumped at this, being called “dear” by Loki sending him over the moon. It made him feel... _accepted_ . It made him feel… _happy_.

 

Thor blushed, bowing towards his mother and then Freya. “My apologies mother, Freya. I was just so taken aback by Loki’s beauty, that I could think of nothing else. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

Frigga smiled, nodding her head in thanks. “You may sit, my son. It is okay; you are forgiven.”

 

Freya waved her hand, dismissing his apology. “If it had been for any other being besides Loki or Frigg, I would’ve been angry that you ignored me. But,” and here she licked her upper lip, flirting playfully. “Loki _is_ quite delectable today. I am pleased heavily by his appearance.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, finally taking a seat. “My apologies.” He turned to each of the girls, who seemed intimidated by Thor’s praise of Loki. “Hello ladies; I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, and future king of this realm. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The elf Lura took her chance before the others, smirking. “Hello to you too, Prince Thor. It is an honor to meet you.”

 

The dwarf teen frowned, not wanting to be outdone. “I am grateful to the queen for allowing us this most blessed opportunity.” She chuckled, hiding behind a hand. “You are _certainly_ more handsome than any painting of your depiction.”

 

Thor winked, smiling politely at the girls. “Thank you ladies; you are certainly quite beautiful yourselves.”

 

Lura leaned forward, reaching for her glass to drink. “Of course, none of us can compare to the _great_ beauty and wonder of the god Loki.” She raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

 

Laughing out boisterously, Loki wiped at an eye, grateful he had placed a spell over his makeup to prevent it from smudging. “Ah Thor, don’t you just _love_ Lura? She is my pick for you; I just can’t get _enough_ of her snarky, little mouth.”

 

Thor stared ahead, all the words Loki spoke passing over his ears. He was… _transfixed_ by the dark contrast of Loki’s lips to the paleness of his skin. He just wanted to...kiss it.

 

“Thor?” Loki interrupted, reaching forward to squeeze his hands. Thor moaned inwardly, instantly turned on.

 

Loki had done his _nails_.

 

They were sharp, almost like the black talons he bore in his Jötun form, and he could only imagine how great it would feel to have those pretty little hands _wrapped_ around his-

 

“Thor? Are you okay, love? You seem to be distracted by something. Should I send you back to your father?”

 

Thor shook his head, clearing his perverted thoughts. “No, no, no, that won’t be necessary, mother. I apologize for my distraction.”

 

Freya giggled, hiding behind her hand. “Maybe you should marry Loki instead~”

 

Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Freya. Let’s not discourage these girls too much, hm?” He flashed his eyes, drinking from his wine glass calmly. “Alright girls; we’ve had our fun.” He eyed Thor, a serious gaze on his face.

 

“This lunch is for each of you to get the chance to know Thor as a person, and for him to get to know you. Please, ask him any questions lying on your mind.”

 

The mer-girl Roshi took it upon herself to speak, annoyed that the other girls had spoken to him and she had not. “Hello Prince Thor.” she began, tossing her long, dark blue hair over an elegant shoulder. “I am Roshi, princess of the southern isles. I hope to make your acquaintance during these times, and I can only hope that I am chosen to represent all of Asgard and Vanaheim through our union in the coming months.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow, surprised by the girl’s confidence. It was a nice trait to have.

 

Freya seemed pleased by her personal pick, winking at Loki across the table. He blew a kiss at her back, winking at Thor when he caught his eye.

 

Thor blushed again, hurriedly turning to face the dwarven girl. He attempted to initiate conversation with them, but he just wasn’t _interested_ . Everytime a girl would speak, Thor’s eyes would just lean back towards Loki, and he couldn’t stop _fantasizing_ about taking Loki for himself, after this lunch. In fact…

 

“I do believe it has been two hours, mother. Unfortunately I must take my leave, and return to my meeting.” He walked over to each of the girls, kissing their hands one by one. “I hope to see you wonderful ladies again. Your presence is most welcome.”

 

The ladies blushed, rising so that they could courtesy in response. Loki just rolled his eyes, walking over to Thor and swatting him on the shoulder in jest. “Well well _well_. Aren’t you just the most perfect prince, hm?”

 

Thor laughed, clasping Loki around the waist without thinking. Just as quickly he let go, combing his fingers through his hair. “May I speak to you a moment Loki? _Privately_ , if I might add?”

 

Frigga and Freya gave each other a look, the both of them getting an inclination of something. Choosing to ignore it, the goddesses rounded up the girls.

 

“When you are done talking to Thor Loki, please meet us in the section of the palace reserved for the girls. Their training will begin immediately.”

 

Loki nodded, bowing slightly to Frigga before turning to Thor. He poked at his chest, a long nail stabbing dangerously close to his nipple. “What do you think you’re _doing_ Odinson?”

 

Thor babbled, his thoughts consumed with Loki. “I, I, I...It’s just, you look,” and here he leaned closer, tilting his head up and whispering in his ear, “ravishing.” Thor smirked, pleased to see a faint blush spread over Loki’s pale skin. “I could just _eat you up_.”

 

Loki coughed, forcing himself against the rush of emotion that phrase made him feel. “Thor… we are in public.”

 

Thor grabbed his hand, reaching up and cradling his face with his other. “Then follow me to my room.”

 

Loki bit a lower lip, giving Thor a hooded gaze. “Thor…”

 

Thor ignored this, instead pulling Loki closer. “Come. Teleport us.”

 

Loki chuckled, teleporting them to Thor’s personal wing at once. He then locked the doors, using seidr to block anyone from coming within 15 feet of the door.

 

“There.” Loki called out, surprised when Thor pushed him up against the door. Thor snapped his pelvis seductively, causing Loki to moan.

 

“ _Thor…_ ”

 

Thor ignored this, beginning to mouth at Loki’s neck, and palm him through his dress. “I have wanted to do this to you ever since I saw your pretty little face at that table.”

 

Loki blushed, oddly turned on by Thor’s dirty talk. “You were, hm?”

 

Thor bit Loki’s neck, marking him. “Do not heal this. I want it to remain.”

 

Loki nodded, crying out as Thor continued to stroke him through his dress, the satin of the fabric feeling warm against his cock.

 

“And all I could think about when you smiled at me were those pert lips wrapped around my length, taking me in, again and again.”

 

Loki cried out again, the mental imagery from this depiction enough to cause him to become fully erect, and completely turned on.

 

Pushing away Thor suddenly, Loki dropped down to his knees, unzipping Thor’s pants, and pulling out his thick member. Looking up with a hooded gaze, Loki winked. “Which lips did you imagine?”

 

Thor moaned at the retort, Loki beginning to stroke him gently. He jerked Thor to complete hardness, kissing and then lavishing his tongue along his length with greed. Thor groaned, grabbing at Loki’s shoulders to hold him in place before giving his mouth shallow thrusts; he really didn’t want to ruin his elegant hair.

 

Loki took in his length, moaning around it as he hollowed out his cheeks, and relaxed his throat. He pleasured Thor thoroughly, the god rutting against the back of Loki’s throat.

 

Finally he pulled him off, a predatory look in his eye. Without a word of warning, Thor picked Loki up, using the door to support his back. Kissing his neck again, Thor moved his cock, aligning himself with Loki’s entrance. Loki jumped up slightly, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist, and kissed him passionately. He came vaginally when Thor entered, clenching around him eagerly.

 

Thor laughed at this, swiping his thumb over the clear cum, and bringing it to his lips to taste. “You always produce the sweetest nectar, Loki. I don’t know how I’m going to get over this.”

 

Loki blushed deeply, heavily embarrassed by this statement. “Oh just fuck me, you big oaf.”

 

Thor laughed, wrapping both arms around Loki’s torso before beginning to fuck him in earnest.

 

If Loki were to be honest, it hurt.

 

Thor had not prepared him, but it was okay; he wanted it to hurt. He had wanted to feel him.

 

He wanted to feel Thor inside of him, feel his dick against his walls, feel every throb and pulse of his cock, and every clench and spasm of his walls around it. He _loved_ the feeling.

 

Thor fucked him in earnest, spurting ribbon after ribbon of cum into his channel.

 

And Loki took it eagerly, utterly and completely sated by the god. Their coupling was short- only lasting an hour- but it was enough. After cumming for the fifth time, Thor pulled out, reluctantly setting Loki down on the ground. “As much as I would love to spend my days fucking you, we both have things we must return to.”

 

Loki nodded wearily, completely drained. Thor had been so _rough_ and _passionate_ . And he _loved_ it. It was strange, Loki thought, to be obsessed with Thor’s rough sexual treatment. But it caused him to feel such joys and pleasures that he hadn’t experienced since adolescence, and he couldn’t get enough.

 

He would have to figure out a way to keep Thor throughout his marriage to one of the girls...

 

* * *

 

 

After using seidr to rearrange his clothing, Loki gave Thor a seductive wink, teleporting himself out of the room. He wasn’t stupid enough to casually waltz around the halls of the palace, being seen leaving Thor’s room.

 

He didn’t have time for another scandal; at least, not now.

 

He also healed the bite marks on his neck, and healed the bruising on his wrists. There was no need to endanger Thor’s career as king. Poofing into the courtyard where the lunch had been held, Loki yawned, beginning to head towards the grand hall in the southeastern wing in the latter half of the castle. He wasn’t really looking forward to instilling these girls with the confidence and grace they needed to be queen, but he would do it anyway.

 

The one good thing about this task of his was being able to break down the queen that got chosen. He would have to figure out a way to continue his relationship with Thor for as long as possible, until he could no longer hide his little… _secret_. Oh, he was such a terrible being for this.

 

“Loki? Is that you hun?”

 

He turned, surprised to see Sif waving at him. He waved back awkwardly, choosing to stalk towards her. “Why are you waving at me? You’re acting as if we’re _friends_ or something.”

 

Sif rolled her eyes, reaching out to grab Loki’s hand. “Come frost giant; I must talk to you.”

 

“Oh...really? Talk?...Talking....to you...okay.” Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Are you sure Sif? I am quite busy…”

 

Sif tossed her hand, shushing him. “Hush! It is only a moment. I have some gossip to tell you.”

 

Loki frowned. “Hmph. You always would lure me in with fine gossip.” He turned, tossing his head petulantly. “Fine; if you insist.”

 

Sif rolled her eyes yet again, secretly pleased with Loki’s return. It was like having the keystone piece of an integral bridge in society returned, and now all made sense in the world.

 

Grabbing Loki’s hand, she guided him towards a secluded area of the castle, asking him to use seidr to veil their conversation in silence.

 

“Now, what is this gossip about, Sif? Tell me; what is it?” Loki asked, performing the task requested of him.

 

Sif became serious, dropping his hand. “I...have a secret. About Thor. Call it a… _speculation_ , if you will.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Thor? What, does he have a mistress or a secret love child?” He laughed at this; Thor was seeing no one but him. He was sure of it.

 

Sif nodded, hesitating. “He does...he does have a mistress, Loki. I am sure of it.”

 

Loki’s heart tore at this, and he had to stop his hands from shaking with a spell. No, this was nothing new; it was okay. This, this was to be expected. Loki figured he had chosen a maiden from the servant staff to release his desires. He guessed...he guessed he wasn’t enough anymore.

 

Sif waved her hand in front of his face, catching his attention. “Loki? I haven’t gotten to the worst part yet.”

 

He smiled, feigning interest. He could honestly care less about Thor and his proclaimed mistress. Loki knew in his heart that no woman was as fair as he.

 

Ah, his heart hurt so much. He knew he was lying to himself when he said he didn’t care.

 

“....What? What is worse than him having a mistress Sif? Unless this woman isn’t one of the girls in the candidacy to become his wife…?”

 

Sif nodded her head. “You are correct again, right as always Loki. I think Thor has fallen for a woman who is not in the running to become queen.”

 

Loki frowned, unhappy. “Who is it then? This is most troubling news…”

 

“He has fallen in love with you.”

 

Loki choked, placing a hand on his chest in disbelief. “Ex...excuse me?”

 

His heart began to pound faster, and he thought of all the possibilities of this statement.

 

Maybe...maybe Sif was telling a lie. Maybe she was lying, and...maybe, maybe she had fallen in love with him instead. Maybe, maybe she had fallen in love with him, and they had chosen to become engaged again. Maybe… she had fallen in love, and she was gauging him out. Maybe...maybe **she knew**.

 

Loki gasped at his thoughts, drawing back. _Does she know?! Did, did she see?_

 

He cursed himself and his ways, putting on a facetious facade of indifference. “Whatever do you mean Sif? You sound just like Frigg, with all these accusations. What has come over you?”

 

Sif frowned, eyeing Loki. “Loki...hear me out.”

 

He crossed his arms. “Fine. What evidence do you have? Why do you _magically_ believe that Thor has decided to break _every_ law instilled between our people, and fall in love with a man 20,000 years older than him. But of course, don’t let me interrupt you Sif; do tell.”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

Loki was insecure.

 

She could see it.

 

“Loki...I...I saw you in the garden.”

 

He was silent.

 

“I saw the way he grabbed your waist Loki. He handled you so beautifully.”

 

Loki crossed his arms again, placing his weight onto one side of his hip. “Why do you care Sif? Thor does not love me; he is only consumed by lust.”

 

“No!” Sif interrupted, holding up a finger. “No. You are wrong.” She looked him in the eye again, undeterred by the harsh coldness of his gaze. “I have seen Thor in lust. I have been his best friend since the day he was born, and we were raised together as such. Thor _adores_ you Loki.”

 

“ _No_ he doesn’t Sif. He only cares for me as a friend, a brother even, I’m sure of it.” He uncrossed his arms, forcing himself not to crumble. “You were not there at the castle for a millennium.”

 

She shook her hand, grabbing his hands fiercely. “Loki _please_ ! Listen to me! He loves you! I _know_ him! And I _know_ he loves you.”

 

Loki took in a deep breath, refusing to cry. “Sif. You cannot do this. You cannot break my heart. I cannot handle it again.”

 

Sif cooed inside, wanting to hug Loki out of pity, but knowing he would take it the wrong way if she did. She sighed, squeezing his hand before releasing it. “I want to help you.”

 

He scrunched his brow, unphased. “Why? We are not... _kind_ to each other.”

 

She crossed her arms as well. “Because he is my friend. And I want to see him happy.” She looked down, solemnly. “He deserves to experience love.”

 

Loki was silent for some time, thinking. He...he could accept her help, and find out that everything she said was a lie….or…. he could trust her.

 

He laughed.

 

Trust… now that was something funny.

 

Trust….

 

He looked up suddenly, pointing a sharp finger in her face. “Sif. If I find out you are lying to me, I _will_ kill you.”

 

She laughed, tossing her hand askance. “Loki, I don’t think asserting to _murder_ is quite necessary…”

 

He eyed her, his dark, emerald eyes flashing red. “I will kill you. And then I will kill myself. Matter of fact, I will cause you to experience eternal suffering, and subject you to horrors unknown to any man, before ending my life. And I will place a curse upon you that cannot be removed by anyone; not even Frigg herself.”

 

Sif frowned, taking a step back. “Even _you_ are not stronger than Frigg, Loki…”

 

He smirked dangerously, his black lipstick accentuating his look. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

Sif narrowed her eyes, adding some base to her voice. “Loki! Focus! I am not lying, and I am not trying to make your life terrible.” She turned her head, releasing any anger. “I...I just want to help you. Please… let me.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “... _Fine.”_

 

Sif smiled at this, turning to walk away. “By this time next millennium, I expect to see the biggest ceremony this realm has ever thrown!”

 

Loki laughed, rolling his eyes in annoyance before waving the woman away. “Oh hush, you.”

 

She winked at him before turning around the corner, pleased that he had agreed to their proposal.

 

She would make sure that they ended up together, even if her life depended on it.

 

Because Thor was her friend, and she really didn’t want him to end up in a loveless marriage with one of these girls. She lauded Queen Frigga for always trying to do the right thing, but this? This… was not it.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki hurried back to to the direction of the southeastern part of the latter half of the castle, knowing he was at _least_ a few hours late. He knew his coupling with Thor hadn’t been long, but he hadn’t expected to run into Sif afterwards.

 

He was just so _skeptical_ of their meeting! How could Thor love him? _Him! Him_ , of all people! They just, they just _fucked_ , and that was it. Thor had _never_ given any inclination of loving him.

 

Loki knew Thor loved him, but he also knew Thor didn’t love him in the way that he was needing him to.

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Loki arrived at the location, taking over an hour by foot to reach it. It would’ve been much quicker if he had teleported, but he needed to think, and get back in his right mind. He was overthinking this situation too much.

 

Opening the large doors slightly, Loki entered the grand hall, quietly making his way behind Frigga and Freya to sit in the empty chair next to them. Frigga paused her speech to nod at him before continuing.

 

“...the role of Queen is not to be taken lightly. You are expected to be an _expert_ in every subject, supporting your husband from the side, and sometimes taking over. It is _not_ a position for weak-minded women, and _if_ you are found to have this mindset, you will return home. We are here to find the next queen.”

 

She exhaled, nodding again. “I would now like to extend the floor to Loki, who will reiterate your schedule for the century that you are here.”

 

Loki cocked his head, surprised. Nevertheless, he stood, rising to his full 6’5 height in his heels. “Ladies,” he began, commanding respect from the room.

 

“You will begin each day by reciting the lineage of the royal family. You will then each personally write down all of the governors of the kingdom, followed by the complete lineage of all the royal families, from all of the known realms.”

 

Loki tutted after this, displeased with the girls’ sighs of annoyance.

 

“ _Moving_ on. You will then be taught how to primp yourselves, and be made to look like queens. You must change your style and the color of your clothing to what we decide, everyday.”

 

He chuckled at this, continuing. “You are not good enough or well respected enough to start fashion trends in our realm. That is a task saved for _after_ you are queen.”

 

“You will then continue your day learning about each kingdom. Each week you will be taught about a new realm, and at the end of each week, you will be quizzed on what you have learned. Every two years, one girl will be sent home, until only three of you remain. The final three of you will test your skills at my welcome party, showing what you’ve learned.”

 

He stared out into the crowd, examining their faces. “That is all. Any questions?”

 

The elven girl Lura raised a hand, eyeing him confidently. “How are we to get in the good graces of Thor? I wish to know, and I am sure some of the other girls would like to know as well.”

 

Loki chuckled, turning the floor to Frigga. She waved her hand, rising upwards to speak again. “I am, albeit sadly, the second most important being in Thor’s life. Although he loves his mother, it appears that he and Loki have become extremely _close_ throughout the years.”

 

Loki smirked to himself at the jab, and laughed quietly. He knew _nothing_ could be hidden from her maiden-like spies. He and Thor would have to be more careful.

 

“So, in order to impress Thor, and get in his good graces, you must impress Loki and myself. Without doing that, you will not be chosen, and will be forced to return home.”

 

Loki smirked at this, a string of sadness pulling at his heart. “Please keep in mind that Frigg has eyes everywhere. You cannot fool her.” He figured adding in this little snipe would let her know that he was aware of what she was doing. He didn’t like his private life being meddled with.

 

The girls murmured at the comment, wondering what they could get away with.

 

Freya seconded the motion, adding, “If ANY of you are found to be cheating and abusing your fellow women in this competition, you will be _banned_ from the kingdom. This ban will not be lifted.”

 

The girls murmured again, looking around at each other in shock. Many of them had planned to get by through nasty tricks, and were very alarmed to find they could no longer do this.

 

And so it was that the games began, and the race to find Thor a wife was finally in motion.

  


* * *

 

 

Guðrún had been convinced by Odin and Thor to stay in the kingdom until after Loki’s welcome party, where they would then return to Jötunheim together, Loki in tow.

 

It had been mutually agreed upon by the group that the current rulers would be killed upon their return. It was a known fact that no Jötun could rule until their current rulers were dead.

 

Normally, the act of killing in order to take the throne was frowned upon by the elders, and the candidates who did this were often rejected by the ancient spirit of their land. It was also why the rulers had learned over time to only produce one child, as a safety net. The child wouldn’t risk the end of the kingdom and their line by jeopardizing their chance to rule.

 

Guðrún gambled on two facts. The first fact being that the land and its rulers had already been cursed by Jörmungandr, and the murder of them would return it to peace, as it had been commanded to do so by Jörmungandr.

 

The second being that Loki was giving up his rights to the throne. Guðrún hoped that this process wouldn’t kill their getta. It had never been done before.

 

Thor spent many long years locked up in his father’s wing of the castle. He and Guðrún would sometimes go _decades_ without seeing Loki, and it made him quite sad. He couldn’t understand why his heart felt this way, but it did. He learned to overlook the pang of sadness in his heart after the first decade. It wasn’t easy, but he had to do it.

 

Sif would often visit him, as her expertise as head Valkyrie was needed. It was a windy day in autumn when Sif had come to visit him, and did not want to speak to him about the treaty.

 

Knocking on the door to a guest room in his father’s wing, Sif patiently waited until she had been told to come in.

 

Thor was surprised to see his childhood friend at his door, and not in the meeting hall. He arose at once, disheveled from lack of sleep.

 

“My lady friend Sif; how are you? I apologize for my appearance.”

 

Sif snickered behind her hand, pointing to a streak of dried drool on his cheek. “Maybe I should come back at another time.”

 

Thor yawned, stretching before heading to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his hair and teeth. “You’re just fine; it is time for me to head back to father’s office anyway.”

 

She nodded, following the drowsy prince. “So, don’t be mad, but I have something to tell you.”

 

Thor yawned again, moving the warm washcloth over his face. “And what is this news?”

 

He turned around suddenly, looking at her stomach. “Oh my _Norns_ Sif! Are you, are you _pregnant_?”

 

Sif scowled in disgust at the question, crossing her arms over her chest. “Of _course_ I’m not pregnant, Thor! What has gotten into you?”

 

He laughed sheepishly, bringing his toothbrush to his mouth. “Then what is it? I can’t think of anything else. Unless…” he turned towards her again. “Is Loki okay?”

 

She snickered quietly. “Loki is fine. He could be better, but he is fine.” She sat down on a chair he had in the restroom, looking up at the god. “But this news is about him.”

 

Thor grunted, spitting out the toothpaste into the sink. “What has happened? Has he been caught in another scandal?”

 

Sif shook her head no. “It’s...actually about the two of you.”

 

Thor stilled at this, wiping his mouth and then turning towards his friend. “What about us?”

 

Sif took in a deep breath, preparing herself. “I...I saw you and Loki in the garden a few decades back, and I talked to Loki, and… and he loves you.” She looked up, her green eyes pleading softly with him. “He loves you Thor.”

 

Thor scoffed, grabbing his comb and raking it through his hair. “Of course he loves me Sif; he has said it to me before. We are...close like brothers, if you will. It is nothing to be alarmed by.”

 

Sif tutted, rising upwards. “Thor… you know I do not mean it like that. Loki loves you... _romantically_.”

 

Thor stopped combing his hair, setting down the comb on the counter. He felt... _calm_ , albeit eerily. “Who… who has told you this Sif?”

 

She crossed her arms, refusing to give up. “Loki did.”

 

Thor gave an animated laugh then, exiting the bathroom to dress himself. “Sif, you telling me that the empire has fallen is more believable than that. You know Loki does not like you.”

 

Sif sighed in annoyance, following him. “It is true! I pulled him aside afterwards, and spoke to him for a good amount of time. He threatened to kill me actually, if I were to tell someone, so if he finds out I told you, I’m as good as dead.”

 

Thor pulled on a tunic, surprised. The more Sif explained the story, the more and more it seemed like Loki.

 

Fastening a belt onto his pants, Thor gazed at his friend. “Although I find this story hard to believe...I will ask him, and see what he says. We only-” and here he stopped himself, not sure _what_ Sif knew.

 

The goddess angered at this, heavily annoyed with Thor’s behavior. Stalking up to the god, she pointed in his face, her eyes narrowed in anger. “I _swear_ to you Thor Odinson, if you _ruin_ Loki’s life with this complacent nature, I _will_ end you. That man has been through enough. He does not need to experience heartbreak again.”

 

Sif turned swiftly after this, marching towards the door. “Oh, and another thing!” she shouted, hand on the door. “If _all_ you do is **fuck** **_,_ ** then I suggest you leave Loki alone and move on. He deserves someone that cares.”

 

Thor widened his eyes in minute alarm when Sif slammed the door, surprised that she was so emotional over this issue.

 

Since when did she and Loki become best of friends?

 

* * *

 

 

After Sif’s sudden tirade, Thor decided he would spend some time thinking about his feelings.

 

He… he had decided long ago that he didn’t love Loki in the way that Loki supposedly loved him. But, as the days grew longer, and the nights grew colder, Thor found himself wanting the comfort of Loki’s skin, and he realized he missed the days when Loki was his, and his alone.

 

He missed the days when Loki would intentionally make him upset, just to get a rise out of him. And he realized, with a small shock, that his heart was beginning to reveal itself.

 

He… he thinks he _does_ love Loki.

 

This revelation spurred into many for Thor, and when he wasn’t consumed with papers and documents that needed to be reviewed or re-signed, he thought about what it was exactly that made him feel he loved Loki.

 

He figured he would focus on things he loved about Loki besides the sex; he didn’t want this process to become infected by lust.

 

Thor… loved the way Loki smiled. He loved his smile, because there were so many facets and components to it. Loki didn’t know this, but his smiles revealed everything to Thor. He could tell when Loki was hurting, when Loki was lying, and when Loki was happy or amused, all through his smile.

 

And he loved his eyes.

 

Loki always lauded himself over being known as the “king” of masking his emotions, but Thor could always tell what was _truly_ going on. All he had to do was look in his eyes, and that was enough. His eyes were the window to his soul, and Thor had been trusted as its gatekeeper.

 

He realized as time went on that he really loved everything about Loki, and just the _thought_ of Loki belonging to someone else sent a passionate rage throughout him. No, he couldn’t have it, Loki belonging to someone else.

 

It was hard, deciding what he would have to do, and more importantly, _what_ he would do.

 

Did he love Loki? That much he knew. He’d accepted in his heart that the stirrings of romantic love were there, and he was excited that there was a possibility that Loki could feel the same.

 

But there was marriage to think about. If this had been millennia earlier, and Thor were still in his 20’s, he would’ve been able to court Loki properly, before deciding if he was the one he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

But he wasn’t twenty anymore.

 

Deciding on a plan of action, Thor decided to rush to Sif’s room, hoping the goddess was in there. He needed to talk to her about his new revelations.

 

On the way to her quarters, a pull of Thor’s heartstrings told him to wait, and turn around.

 

He was surprised to see Loki and Guðrún by doing this, and almost called out to say hi to the pair before something stopped him.

 

It was the sun.

 

Loki was smiling up at his child, holding their cheek in love.

 

And it was a smile that he hadn’t seen from Loki before.

 

And as the sunlight shined down on Loki, and the rays of the sun kissed his beautiful skin, Thor finally realized something.

 

He was in love.

 

* * *

 

 

After Sif’s talk with Thor, she ran to Loki’s wing in the castle, excited.

 

She knocked on the door hurriedly, barging in before Loki had told her to come in.

 

She screamed suddenly, covering her eyes and turning around in a flash. “Loki! What are you doing?! Why are you _naked?!_ ”

 

Loki looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. “Since when did it become okay to barge in my room? I could’ve been _fucking_ right at this moment, and you would’ve seen it.”

 

He crossed his arms, brushing his long hair back. “Why are you here anyways?”

 

Sif remained turned around, unwilling to see Loki in this state of undress. “I… I am here to tell you that I have spoken to Thor.”

 

Loki gasped, running over to her and turning her around. “What?! What did you tell him?! Does he know?!”

 

Sif covered her face, pretending that she wasn’t talking to a naked frost giant. “No. I told him that if he does not intend to love you, he needs to let you go, so that you may move on.”

 

Loki scowled, releasing the goddess before stalking over to his vanity mirror and sitting down. “Of course you did, Sif, the goddess who ruins everything.” He rolled his eyes and continued brushing his hair, deciding to leave it out for the week.

 

“Loki… I have not ruined anything.”

 

She walked over to the vanity, ignoring his nakedness. “I have a plan.”

 

The frost giant looked up, surprised. “A plan?”

 

“Yes.” Sif smiled, pleased with herself. “It will definitely work.”

 

Loki sighed, throwing his hands to the air in disbelief. “Okay Sif; Okay. Tell me, what is this “plan” of yours?”

 

Sif hummed, placing her hands slowly on Loki’s shoulders. “Make him experience the fear of losing you.”

 

Loki scoffed, rising up at once to get dressed. “Oh hush woman; Thor is not stupid enough to fall into a trap as easy as this.”

 

Sif raised an eyebrow at him, challenging it.

 

“Okay, maybe Thor _is_ stupid enough to fall for something like this.” Loki replied, pulling on an airy dress before walking over to his vanity again to pull out a pair of earrings. “But that doesn’t mean it will work. What if he sees me, and decides to give up on me?”

 

Sif scoffed again, replying. “Loki. Have you _ever_ witnessed Thor give up on something?”

 

Loki sighed again, holding back his rude response. Sif was trying to _help_ him, not harm him.

 

“No, I have not.”

 

Sif nodded definitively, her hand grasping at her chin in thought. “Exactly. So my plan might work.”

 

Loki tsked, pulling out a tinted pink gloss for his lips. “And? What is your plan Sif? I am busy; I have no time for this dawdling.”

 

“Well,” Sif began, watching Loki apply the gloss. “We begin by conjuring a governor.”

 

“You mean like a ruse? An apparition? That shouldn’t be too hard to do…” Loki stated, interrupting her.

 

“Yes, _exactly_ like that.” she continued, unfazed. “And we will time it so that Thor manages to glimpse this man giving you a kiss. When this kiss happens, and Thor sees, I am sure he will be upset, so make sure to teleport away. Make sure to let him see the mock panic in your eyes.”

 

Loki nodded, thinking. This… this could work. He had a dramatic flare for the arts, so acting fearful shouldn’t be too hard. It was just afterwards that had him worried.

 

“I’m not sure Sif; Thor gets quite _rough_ when he is angry, if you understand what I’m implying.”

 

Sif tutted, smirking at Loki. “I am sure it isn’t anything that you can’t handle.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, heading towards the door. “Come; I must leave, and you cannot stay.”

 

Sif obeyed, following Loki outside of his room, and finishing their talk about how to set this plan into action.

 

And so it was that after the seventh decade of working on the rough draft of the peace treaty, Thor felt compelled to take a break. Guðrún and Odin released him, the both of them too wrapped up in their work to try and take a break now. They were almost done.

 

Thor headed straight towards the central garden, a desire to soak up the sun in his bones. Finding the right patch of grass after a few moments, Thor lied down, closing his eyes and removing his cape. He only had an hour -two if he pushed it- before he had to go back to helping his father and Guðrún patch up the peace treaty they had been working on this whole time.

 

His intended soak in the sun didn’t last as long as he had planned for it though, when he heard a soft laugh from not too far away.

 

He knew who it was at once.

 

Loki.

 

He sat up quickly, his heart skipping a beat as he turned his head from side to side, trying to find the location of the voice.

 

And when he found it, he wasn’t happy.

 

Not happy at _all_.

 

Loki seemed to be flirting with one of the Lords of the kingdom, off in a corner.

 

Thor rose up to his feet immediately, stalking over to the pair. His blood boiled when he saw Loki place a lingering kiss to the man’s lips, smirking before walking away.

 

Thor _lost_ it.

 

He had _just_ accepted in his heart that _yes_ , he loved Loki, and _yes_ he was ready to marry him.

 

If Loki loved him, why was he off in the corner of the palace with another man?

 

Thor growled loudly, the light blue sky turning dark above them. Loki froze, paling further as he saw an angry thunder god stalking towards him. He snapped his fingers at once, teleporting away before Thor could reach him.

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock, baffled with the bastard.

 

Did he _really_ think he could escape Thor’s grasp?

 

Oh, when Thor got ahold of Loki…

  


* * *

 

 

Loki teleported at once to Sif’s quarters, startling the poor woman.

 

“Loki!” she screeched, covering herself up with a long towel. “I’ve just gotten out of the bath!”

 

He snapped, seidr dressing Sif immediately. “Help; something is wrong. I’m in danger!”

 

Her eyes widened, and she rushed over to him in a panic. “Who? Who Loki? What have you done?”

 

He grabbed her by the arms fiercely, a panic in his eye. “No, you don’t understand! I did what you said, and Thor’s in a panic. I believe he’s searching for me now, and I don’t have much time.”

 

Sif tsked, removing herself gently from his grasp. “Loki...this anger was to be expected of him. It was a good thing, remember? It means he cares.”

 

“Or it makes him view me as an object.”

 

“Loki…” Sif tutted, walking over to her mirror to sit down so she could brush her hair. “I am sure he will not hurt you terribly. What’s the worst he could do?”

 

Loki tsked, pacing back and forth on her carpets, and debating on what to do. “If you’ve ever had sex with the man, you’d know.”

 

Sif gave an animated laugh at this. “We’ve only been together once Loki, and I can promise you that it wasn’t a fraction of what you’ve experienced with the man.”

 

Loki sighed. “I think I’ve got it. I’ll just teleport to his rooms, and kindly explain the situation to him. I mean, I knew he would get upset, but the whole sky turned _black_ Sif! Black! Thor only gets this upset when we’re in a battle.”

 

Sif frowned, looking at him in the mirror. “Loki. You do realize that Thor does not abide by the normal laws of man?”

 

Loki tutted again, tossing his long, silken hair back over his shoulder. “Sadly.”

 

He continued his pacing, wondering what he could do to placate Thor.

 

He knew the man wasn’t crazy enough truly try and battle him in the center of the kingdom, and yet... what if he was?

 

What if this was the event that had pushed him over the edge? What if he _had_ realized that he loved Loki, and this was the _one_ thing that broke his heart?

 

Oh, Loki should’ve _never_ listened to that devilish woman!

 

“Sif! You’ve _ruined_ me! What if this makes Thor not love me anymore?”

 

Sif rolled her eyes, standing up to grab Loki by the shoulders. “Loki,” she began, intending to knock some sense into the man, “listen to yourself. Please. You’re thinking irrationally.”

 

Loki steeled his heart, refusing to cry in front of Sif. He would _not_ show his weak side. He would not let her see him cry.

 

A knock sounded on Sif’s door, interrupting the pair.

 

It sounded….wrong. Foreboding, even.

 

Sif widened her eyes in alarm, feeling her pulse speed up. Thor was really angry.

 

She cleared her throat, calling out a weary “come in” before bracing herself.

 

The door creaked open slowly, a vexed Thor stomping his way through.

 

He held Mjölnir in his hand, his dark blue eyes almost black in rage.

 

He gazed at Loki, stalking towards the man.

 

“My room. Now.” he commanded, ignoring Sif. Loki widened his eyes, _praying_ to the Norns that he hadn’t ruined his chance.

 

He touched Thor’s arm, giving Sif a final nod before teleporting the pair to his quarters.

 

Oh, he _so_ was nervous.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor wrapped himself against Loki the second they reached his room, hugging his waist and torso tightly.

 

“What did he do to you?”

 

Loki scoffed, trying and then failing to pull himself out of Thor’s grasp. “Thor, what do you-”

 

“What did he do to you?” Thor growled, hugging him tighter. “Where did he touch you?”

 

Loki scoffed again, trying to squirm his way out of Thor’s hold. “Thor-”

 

“Did you fuck him?”

 

The room went silent at this, Loki willing to confess to nothing.

 

His dark side was beginning to take over, and he _really_ wanted to see where this was going.

 

Thor took this as a yes, snarling before picking Loki up and tossing him onto his bed. “He’s defiled you.”

 

Loki rose up on his elbows at once, backing away slowly, and playing the part. Oh, Loki was _so_ wrong for doing this, but a sick, _twisted_ part of him quite liked it. Making Thor angry was always a fun pastime of his. “Thor...what are you doing?”

 

“Purifying you.”

 

Loki widened his eyes again, biting at his lower lip.

 

Thor stooped down on top of him, bending down to whisper in his ear.

 

“You are mine for five days.”

 

Loki stilled, shivering slightly. “I, I can’t Thor. I have work to do. I have to train those girls.”

 

Thor moved his hand down to remove Loki’s pants, pulling them down roughly. “I don’t give a fuck about the girls.” He then moved to lower his own. “I’m focused on you.”

 

Loki stared at Thor’s dick, standing half erect. “Thor, I haven't been prepared...you know this. It will hurt.” Loki had to give himself a minute for internal applause, feeling very proud of himself. He was playing this part so well.

 

And look at the brute! He was so upset!

 

Loki knew he was wrong for this.

 

But he really couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

Thor growled again, stroking himself to hardness before aligning himself with Loki’s entrance. “You should’ve thought about that before sleeping with that other man.”

 

Loki widened his eyes again, allured by this simple statement. Oh, he knew it would hurt, and he would probably tear and bleed, but...he was ready for it.

 

Thor entered him harshly, refusing to give him a chance to adjust. Loki gave out a broken scream, silenced by Thor’s lips.

 

He continued thrusting at a wild pace, whispering in Loki’s war. “You’ve defiled yourself, _whoring_ yourself out to every man in the kingdom.”

 

Loki moaned through the pain, strangely becoming turned on by the idea that Thor was thinking him out to be this way.

 

Loki’s dark side took over again, and he gave a long, drawn out moan. “You’re right; I fucked him. He and I have been fucking for _decades_ , and I _just_ couldn’t get enough of his fat, succulent _dick._ ” He smirked at this, knowing he was in for a lot of pain. “He almost made me forget about yours.”

 

This wasn’t true of course; Loki had never fucked the man. He was a conjured apparition after all.

  


Thor lost it, flipping Loki over and bending him at an awkward angle, ramming into him again and again. He ripped off Loki’s shirt, clamping his teeth down roughly on his back, and breaking the skin.

 

Loki cried out at this, the pain of being unprepared and being bitten causing a few tears to fall down his cheeks. He ignored the tears, wiping them away, and then came harshly around Thor’s cock when he hit a certain angle.

 

He moaned again when Thor didn’t stop, and instead moved him over onto his back, flipping up one leg over his shoulder. This angle felt impossibly good, and Loki cried out again and again at this, the blood mixing with his cum to become a light, clear pink.

 

Thor came inside him in spurts, ramming his way in so deep that it actually hurt.

 

Loki gave a silent sigh of relief, thinking that it was over. Reaching to wave his hand and heal himself, Thor stopped him, grabbing at his wrists and pinning them together.

 

“No.” grunted Thor, slowing down his pace. “You do not get to heal yourself. I _want_ you to feel how I felt, when I saw you with that man. I want you to physically feel the pain that I feel in my heart.”

 

Loki’s canals squeezed involuntarily at this, and he groaned, Thor lifting him up and pinning him against the headboard. Their fucking was jarring and rough, and Loki had never willingly experienced something like it before.

 

After the second day of their marathon fucking, Loki _begged_ Thor to take a break, as they were _covered_ in the filth and slick of their bodies. Thor denied it, using his hands to pleasure Loki when his cock needed a break. He had managed to open up Loki wide enough to where he could fist all five fingers inside of him, and he planned on punishing him in this way.

 

“A _whore_ like you must remain in the filth you’ve made; I am not done with you yet.”

 

Loki groaned inwardly, jerking involuntarily as Thor massaged his abused g-spot with all five fingers. “Thor please,” he panted, pausing as he came around Thor’s hand for the umpteenth time. “I can take no more; you are too rough.”

 

Thor laughed at this, continuing to massage Loki and watch him squirm. He knew he should stop, but he _couldn’t_. He just needed Loki to know that he was his, and his forever. A situation like this could not happen again. “You have not been punished thoroughly. You shall have to kill me if you want to be free.”

 

Loki groaned, Thor moving his hand inside until he went up to his wrist inside Loki. “Thor it’s so tight; I can’t. I can’t take anymore.” He thanked the Norns again and again that his species had been built for survival, and did not break easily.

 

Thor ignored him, moving upwards to suckle at a nipple. “Nothing you say will stop me.”

 

Loki twitched again, his senses maxed out. After this, the days went by in a blur, and Loki couldn’t remember how long they’d been in his room. It seems a side that Loki had not seen since his adolescent years took over, and he and Thor _ravished_ each other.

 

After what Loki could only assume to be the seventh day, Thor collapsed, his reserves utterly and completely spent. Loki remained where he was on the bed, too spent to heal himself.

 

He was sore of course, and in a lot of pain, but he was sated.

 

And he was content.

 

If Thor managed to _still_ find another woman after this, Loki would give up. He didn’t know how anyone could top this.

 

Wordlessly, Thor rose from the bed, stalking over to Loki’s side and picking him up like a bride.

 

Loki’s eyes were hazed over, and his breathing was raspy. He was parched, and had the _world’s_ biggest headache.

 

But he was okay.

 

Thor set Loki down against the wall of a shower in his bathroom, running the coldest water imaginable. Loki nodded in and out, too fatigued to realize what was going on. Picking up a wash cloth, Thor began to cleanse his skin, washing away the cum and the blood, the sweat and the tears.

 

He washed Loki until he was clean, picking him up and then placing him into the bath.

 

Loki gave a sigh of relief, the cool water refreshing his skin, and removing him from this self imposed delirium.

 

Thor rested his arms against the side of the tub, his voice rough from disuse.

 

“Would you like some water?”

 

Loki batted his eyes, giving a weak nod.

 

Thor stood up on shaky legs, returning to the room a few moments later with a large mug.

 

“Here, drink this. It should help.”

 

Loki snatched it out of his hands, guzzling it down in three large gulps. “Another!”

 

Thor smirked, giving a soft chuckle before leaving the room to get more water.

 

After he had drunken five mugs of the stuff, Loki leaned his head against the wall of the tub, unwilling to speak. He had never been so tired from sex in his _life_.

 

Thor reached out, grabbing his hand.

 

“Please place a spell over me. I would like to enter the tub.”

 

Loki nodded, too wasted to speak. He placed two spells in this moment, one to make the water as cold as possible without it freezing, and another to protect Thor’s skin while he entered the water.

 

Loki nodded in and out of consciousness in those moments, sighing in deep relief when Thor entered the bath behind him. Loki rested comfortably against Thor’s chest, resting his elbows on Thor’s knees, and cuddling into him closer. He never pictured himself as one for domestic bliss, yet with Thor… it was possible.

 

“I am hurt, Thor.”

 

Thor gave a deep sigh, acknowledging this.

 

“I won’t say I’m sorry.”

 

Loki gave a puff of laughter. “I didn’t expect you to.”

 

And then, “Why did you do it?”

 

Thor cradled Loki between his legs, holding him protectively. “I have something I want to say instead.”

 

Loki waved a hand lazily, the cool water refreshing his spirit. “I’m listening.”

 

Thor rested his head atop of Loki’s, who was reclined completely onto Thor’s chest.

 

“I have discovered the woman I am to marry.”

 

Loki wished he could cry upon hearing this dreadful news, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to cry. He breathed in gently, closing his eyes. “Who is it Thor? There are still three more decades to the process before you have to decide. You still have time.”

 

Thor was silent for a moment, thinking.

 

“I am aware of this.”

 

“And yet you still wish to court her?”

 

Thor gave an affirming grunt. “I do.”

 

Loki’s heart felt like it was constricting when he heard this, but he ignored it.

 

The woman couldn’t mean that much to Thor if he was holed up in the bath with him.

 

“Then who is it Thor? Please tell me now; I tire of these waiting games.”

 

Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head softly, wrapping his arms around his chest.

 

“I am with them.”

 

Loki stilled at this, his heart feeling as if it would pound through his chest.

 

_What?_

 

“... What do you mean, Thor?”

 

Thor rested his cheek against his Loki’s head, moving his long silken hair out of the way.

 

“I am in love, Loki. And I know that for the rest of my days, I will never be as happy as I am, than when I’m with you.” He picked Loki up slowly, carefully turning the man around to face him. “I love you Loki; please be with me forever.”

 

Loki began to shake, and horrible sobs broke out from his chest. He wept on Thor’s chest openly, wanting to believe in what Thor has said, but knowing he couldn’t. “Oh, you can’t mean that Thor. You can’t love me.”

 

Thor chuckled, raising Loki’s face to kiss his cheeks. “And who is the decider of that?”

 

Loki sniffed, breaking out into sobs again when he stared at Thor’s face. “You, you just _can’t_ Thor...you can’t. I’m, I'm not good to you Thor.”

 

“And why not?” teased the prince, pressing kisses all over Loki’s face in the hopes that this would help him feel better. “Do you love me as well?”

 

Loki hit Thor’s chest, sniveling in anger. “Of _course_ I love you! You know that!”

 

Thor grabbed at Loki’s hands, kissing them. “Then it’s settled; you will marry me, and become my “queen”.”

 

Loki sniveled again, shaking in disbelief that his love wasn’t unrequited. “I _can’t_!” he whimpered, strongly out of character.

 

Thor pulled him closer, moving a strand of hair behind his ear. “And why not?”

 

Loki looked down, too embarrassed, and feeling clouds of shame. “Because I’m scared.”

 

Thor frowned, caressing Loki’s face. “I have told you time and time again that I cannot fathom ever leaving you. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , you can do that would make me leave your side, Loki.” He propped the god up on his knees, making it so that Loki rose slightly above him in the water.

 

“I am pregnant.” he rushed, hiding his face in his hands. “I carry your child.”

 

Thor froze, his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki wept openly, pouring out his heart to Thor. “I’m so sorry; I know I was wrong to do this Thor.” He wiped away his tears, steeling himself against having a panic attack. “I am so sorry! I just wanted a piece of you Thor, one to remember you by. I just wanted a little piece of your heart.”

 

He continued to weep, being more and more honest. “I didn’t want you to leave me!”

 

Thor closed his eyes in deep thought, resting his head against the wall of his tub.

 

He wasn’t angry.

 

He wasn’t angry at all.

 

In fact he was ecstatic, if he were to be honest with himself.

 

And if he were to be really honest?

 

He was scared.

 

There were so many things to fear about his proposal to Loki in _general_.

 

There was the impending peace treaty that he had to think about, as their relationship was _technically_ illegal in this time.

 

They could not marry until the law had been set in place, and no one could publicly know about their relationship until it had been formally instated.

 

That law was set to be placed _millennia_ from now, and originally Thor’s plan was to wait, but now...there was a baby to think about.

 

A baby!

 

Thor shook himself from his thoughts, deciding that he and Loki would talk about this in detail later.

 

Right now...right now, Loki needed him. He needed him to be _present_ , and be understanding.

 

Returning to the moment, Thor kissed Loki’s shoulder quickly, pulling him down until Loki was cradled in his lap.

 

“Loki.” he murmured, running calloused fingers through his black hair.

 

Loki refused to answer, remaining still.

 

“I am not upset with you.”

 

Loki looked up suddenly at this, shock and then disbelief running through his veins.

 

Thor pulled Loki’s face close to his, placing a slow, loving kiss upon his lips. He then drew back, wanting Loki to understand his heart.

 

“I am not angry. I’m not angry, or disappointed. I am _nervous_ , because there are a lot of things that are put into jeopardy because of this, but I am not angry. Anger is the last thing I could feel right now.”

 

He kissed Loki upon the lips again. “I am not angry.”

 

Loki remained silent, seemingly in another world.

 

Thor allowed him to remain, choosing to instead cradle him in his lap.

 

He was _so_ happy that Loki loved him, and even happier that he loved Loki too.

 

But he was also scared.

 

This, this baby… it would complicate many things about their future.

 

And Thor didn’t know what he was going to do.

  


* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope that you'll leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below.


	13. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reveals his decision about Loki to his family, and Baldur makes an important discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter was last updated as of 10/07/17

 

After their _lovely_ bath together, Thor carefully pulled Loki out of the tub, and dried him off. He didn’t have any of Loki’s clothes with him in his room, so he settled on dressing Loki in one of his shirts.

 

He then sat him in a chair, quickly pulling on a comfortable set of night clothes before lifting Loki up, and setting him on his lap.

 

He just stroked Loki’s hair, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear in the hopes that he could be drawn out of this state.

 

He would have to be insane to think that Loki could be healed from all his troubles that plagued him, in a millennium. There was still much healing needing to be done in the man’s mind; things that only Loki could fix himself. There were just some roads Thor could not travel.

 

It took some time, but after a few hours, Loki came back, slowly showing signs that he was now aware of what was happening. His first words shocked Thor greatly, and he almost had a small heart attack.

 

“Do you want me to get rid of it?”

 

Thor gasped, turning Loki around to face him and grabbing at his face. “What? Loki that is ridicul-”

 

“Because I can’t.” Loki continued, looking at Thor’s face in a frenzy. “I can’t Thor. She means so much to me already, and I, I can’t lose another one.”

 

Thor’s heart beat twice in that moment, so many thoughts and emotions coursing through his head.

 

“Loki,” he groaned, pulling the god close. “Please do not talk like that. You’ve almost given me a fright.”

 

He massaged Loki’s back softly, humming to calm him down. “Loki, please do not scare yourself. I have not given you any inclination that I want you to abort it.”

 

Loki sniffled, weeping against Thor’s neck. “I saw your reaction Thor! You’re scared of it, of, of _me_.”

 

Thor tutted, pulling Loki into a warm embrace. “Loki, of _course_ I am scared. This is my first child! I am scared of so many things right now, but that fear does not mean I’m leaving you.”

 

Loki sniffed, wiping away at his eyes. “I feel so guilty Thor.”

 

Thor tutted once more, shushing Loki. “Loki, what’s done is done, and there’s nothing we can do about that. All I can do is love you through it.”

 

Loki began to cry again, Thor’s warm words and motions unable to calm him.

 

Thor sighed deeply, trying to focus on getting Loki stable again. He could not voice his fears while Loki was like this.

 

“Loki,” he began, attempting to pull his face upwards towards him. “What can I do to help you right now?”

 

Loki sniffed, raising his head and closing his eyes. “I need to sleep. Sleep with me please.”

 

Thor nodded, rising upwards and carrying Loki over to his bed. He placed him under the sheets carefully, nestling the pillow under his head just as he liked it.

 

He then climbed over him to enter the bed as well, moving under the sheets until he was wrapped around Loki, a gentle hand on his stomach.

 

Thor didn’t know what the pair would do, and although he was _irked_ that Loki had selfishly chosen to place them in this situation, there was nothing he could do.

 

All he could do was love him.

 

Love the man who had stolen his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor woke up at the sun’s first light, his soul feeling heavy and his mind filled with thoughts of trepidation.

 

He knew he had been gone for almost a week and his father would come for him on the 8th day.

 

Sliding out of bed quietly, he placed a warm kiss to Loki’s temple.

 

The Jötun murmured softly, still asleep. Thor gave a soft laugh; Loki’s behavior was cute when he was calm like this.

 

Not a wrinkle could be found on his face, and he looked so peaceful. Thor would let him sleep.

 

Rising upwards, Thor headed towards his balcony, allowing the cold morning air to cool his skin.

 

He needed his body to feel the reflections of his heart.

 

He was just so **_angry_ ** _!_

 

He knew in his heart of hearts that he was upset. And it wasn’t because of Loki’s pregnancy that he was upset, it was the _timing_.

 

They had spent _decades_ crafting the perfect peace treaty that would stay through the ages, and this _pregnancy_ was ruining it all.

 

Oh, Thor was so upset. He didn’t know how he was going to hide a child- the child of he and Loki no less- from his people. Children grow quickly, and Thor would be damned if his child had to live in hiding for the first five years of his life.

 

Oh, what would he do?

 

Thor groaned, massaging his temples.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

And he was so **_scared_ **!

 

He remained deep in his thoughts for sometime after this revelation. He wasn’t aware of many of the inner workings of Jötunheim, so he couldn’t say with finality that they had a plan.

 

He had to figure out what to tell his parents

 

He was well aware of the fact that his father would use his upcoming marriage to Loki as proof of the treaty, as it would only help further the relations between the kingdoms.

 

But his mother…?

 

Thor couldn’t say. She was the most peaceful being Thor knew, so he _hoped_ she wouldn’t mind.

 

He just didn’t know how this would all go.

 

There were so many things to be discussed and decided.

 

He was brought out of his self imposed solitude by the sound of his glass door opening.

 

Loki was awake, and back in his Aesir form.

 

Thor walked over to him, enveloping him in a warm hug.

 

Loki returned it, placing his head upon his shoulder.

 

The pair didn’t speak, choosing instead to soak up each other’s warmth.

 

After a while Loki let go, sauntering over to the railing to rest his hands on.

 

The cool air felt good on his skin after being in the heat for so long. He wanted to return to his natural state, but he couldn’t. The entire kingdom had no idea he had formally returned.

 

He took in a deep breath, looking outwards towards the rising sun. Thor walked over, inching closer until he and Loki’s arms connected. The Jötun laughed at this; Thor was more touchy now that they were officially together.

 

Loki was the first to speak, in that nasal, high tone of his. Thor loved it.

 

“I suppose you’re angry with me?”

 

“Loki, I-”

 

“Thor, you do not have to lie.” Loki turned his head to the side, waving his hand and summoning some alcohol to drink. “I would be upset too.”

 

Thor ignored this, smacking the drink out of Loki’s hand immediately. “Loki!”

 

Loki stared at the man wildly, bewildered by this display. “Thor! Are you out of your mind?!”

 

Thor shook his head, massaging his temples in annoyance. “Loki. You are _pregnant_! You cannot consume alcohol.”

 

Loki cursed, summoning a non-alcoholic. “Damn it; I can’t smoke either.” He cursed again, downing his drink in one gulp. “I hate being pregnant! I can do nothing while in this state.”

 

Thor chuckled, keeping his thoughts to himself. He did not want to start arguments with his pregnant fiance; especially not this early in the morning.

 

Opening his arms he walked towards Loki, kissing his brow and embracing him warmly. “Our child will be here soon. Then you can drink and smoke to your hearts content.”

 

Loki tutted, turning his head in annoyance. “No I cannot; I have to breastfeed for half a millennium.”

 

Thor hummed, dragging Loki over to a chair so they could sit. He pulled Loki down on top of him, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

Loki hissed, minutely annoyed. “Why are you so touchy?”

 

Thor laughed, holding him closer. “Why are you so grouchy? Have the hormones kicked in already?”

 

Loki growled lowly, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and placing a quick kiss upon his lips. “Don’t push it.”

 

Thor laughed gently, placing his forehead against Loki’s. “How far along are you?”

 

Loki sighed, turning away. “A century. It hasn’t been long.”

 

Thor tutted. “So it happened during our stay at Hel’s?”

 

Loki nodded. “When I thought I would lose you.”

 

Thor pulled him close again, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“We need to talk about it…”

 

“I know, I know!”

 

Loki sighed, remaining on Thor’s lap. “You are angry, and have every right to be. I was wrong, and shouldn’t have gone behind your back and done this. I am sorry.”

 

Thor smiled, kissing his nose. “You have apologized. I am proud.”

 

Loki grew serious, placing a gentle hand on his stomach. “I… was wrong, to react in the way I did, at the time. You have every right to be angry, and I shouldn’t shame you or use my tears to make you feel guilty for feeling this emotion.”

 

Thor nodded, also becoming serious.

 

“We have to talk to Guðrún about this. There are many components to the treaty you have not been made aware of.”

 

Loki nodded solemnly. “Tell me.”

 

“We have decided that upon returning, the first plan of action will be to kill your pare-, uh, givers of life.”

 

Loki nodded, agreeing. “I do not care. I am sure Guðrún has told you about the rule against killing our rulers?”

 

“They have.” Thor leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “They are betting on two things. The first? Jörmungandr has decreed that your givers of life must die, and shall be killed by the one he deems worthy. A prophecy from an ancient one holds more power than a spirit of the land.”

 

Loki agreed, nodding slowly. “You are correct. Please, continue.”

 

“The second is that you exist. If Guðrún is killed in the process, you are still living, and thus ruler. But, the reverse is also true. If you are killed, Guðrún still exists to rule.”

 

Here Loki was silent.

 

He did not want to die.

 

At least… not yet. He had just gotten Thor. He wasn’t ready to lose him yet.

 

Thor kissed him slowly, wrapping his arms around him tighter. “I do not want to lose you both.”

 

Loki kissed him back, using the kiss to express his heart. “I don’t want to lose my child or my life either.”

 

Thor kissed his cheeks quickly, helping Loki off his lap so he could rise. “There’s also the issue of the treaty.”

 

Loki crossed his arms, frowning deeply. “What?”

 

Thor took a deep breath, preparing himself. This news angered him too.

 

“They...they have decided to open up relations between our nations again upon their return, but…”

 

“But?!” Loki edged on, narrowing his eyes. “But _what_?”

 

“Relationships between our kind will not be legalized for at least another five millennia.”

 

Loki scoffed, summoning another non-alcoholic. “I hope you know I’m not waiting that long to marry you.”

 

Thor gave an exasperated groan. “Loki-”

 

“Thor _NO_ ! _Fix_ . _This._ ”

 

He groaned again, beginning to get annoyed. “ _Lo-ki_ ,” he began, stretching out every syllable. “You know it’s not that simple.”

 

Loki fixed him with a sharp glare, pointing a finger in his face. “Do you not want to marry me?”

 

Thor grabbed his hand, pulling it down and intertwining their fingers. “Loki don’t be ridiculous; you know I do.”

 

“Then _fix_ it!”

 

Thor groaned turning away. “Loki-”

 

“No Thor!” interrupted the Jötun, walking back into the room. “I’m not waiting five millennia to marry you. Our daughter will be so _old_ by then. Why, she’ll be walking and talking by then! How do we hide her?”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to _tell_ you Loki, if you would only listen.”

 

He sighed, following Loki back into the room before collapsing on the bed. “How do you know she’s a girl anyway? Our child will still be overwhelmingly Jötun, so I assume they will have no gender.”

 

Loki walked around the room, pacing to and fro. “I had a vision.”

 

Thor didn’t even question this fact, choosing instead to just let it go. Jötnar were always so mystical, so it made _perfect_ sense that they could speak to their children in utero and have visions of said children. Nothing surprised him anymore.

 

“Okay. Okay.” He rubbed his face a few times, wanting to shake himself clear of any clouding emotions. He knew he was in for a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

After Loki and Thor finished getting ready, they sat down in Thor’s living room to make a game plan.

 

Loki spoke first, crossing one knee over the other. “So. Who do we tell _what_ first?”

 

Thor took a sip of his drink, ignoring the look of jealousy that Loki was shooting him.

 

Thor needed his mead to start this day. “We summon Guðrún. We explain what has happened, and then make a plan with them.”

 

He looked for Loki’s nod of approval before continuing.

 

“After this, we come to my father, and withhold the information of our pregnancy and upcoming nuptials until the very end. We will tell him of the changes made to the treaty. Guðrún may or may not be in this meeting.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “Oh, this is so frustrating.”

 

Thor looked at him wearily from the other couch, too lazy to rise up. “Will you be this aggravated during the whole pregnancy?”

 

Loki sighed, wishing he could drink. “No; this stress is the cause. The Jötnar are a species built for supreme survival; any stress causes us to become heavily agitated, which then leads to increased blood flow and rates of adrenaline. This then leads to increased rates of speed and strength.” he rambled, continuing his explanation.

 

“So if I may, you’re telling me I must keep you calm during this? Noted.”

 

Loki laughed, rising upwards to lie on the bed. He was feeling tired.

 

“I suppose I will go and get Guðrún, if that’s okay with you.” announced Thor, headed towards the door.

 

Loki waved his hand dismissively. “There is no need; I have called them here already.”

 

Thor nodded; he had forgotten about the abilities the bond of Jötnar offered. He paced the room nervously, uncomfortable with the pace everything was going at.

 

It was too fast.

 

Guðrún appeared in their room not a moment later, brushing off their clothing. “ _I apologize for my lateness; King Odin was very unwilling to let me go.”_

 

Thor laughed, clasping Guðrún’s shoulder. “It has only been a minute; do not worry yourself.”

 

Guðrún rushed over to the bed, caressing their getta’s cheek. “ _Getta; what is wrong? Are you ill?”_

 

Loki took his child’s hands softly, kissing their fingers. “I am fine child. I am pregnant and tired.”

 

Guðrún stilled, pulling their hand back. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

 

Loki sat up, concern on his face. “Guðrún-”

 

“ _No.”_

 

“Guðrún!”

 

“ _No!”_ they screamed, removing themselves from Loki’s hold. “ _No! It is not fair!”_

 

A giant tear went down their cheek, and they began to weep, collapsing onto their knees on the floor.

 

Loki rushed out the bed and embraced his child, shushing him gently.

 

Guðrún sobbed into his arms, feeling so hurt and rejected by this news. “ _Why couldn’t it have been me? Why couldn’t you have carried me? Was I not loved?! Is this the issue?! Am I not good enough?!”_

 

Loki widened his eyes, his heart breaking with the sobs of his child. “Oh Guðrún, you know that isn’t true! You know that!”

 

Guðrún sobbed some more, feeling completely and utterly rejected by their giver of life.

 

“Guðrún, you know that I needed you! My pregnancies last just under a millennium, and I _needed_ you to be here with me. I’m sorry!”

 

Guðrún nodded their head, beginning to express their hurt more clearly.

 

“ _I...I am hurt. I was wanting to be raised normally by you...and experience childhood...and I am jealous that this child is able to_.”

 

Thor tutted, getting down on the floor with the pair to hug them. “Guðrún… you know Loki loves you. Why, ever since the _day_ you were conceived, Loki remained down in the basement, watching over every _single_ aspect of your growth. He _loves_ you.”

 

Guðrún sniffed, wiping at their eyes. “ _...I...I know. I’m just… I’m hurt. Hurt and jealous of this sibling.”_

 

Thor tsked, ruffling their hair. “It’s okay to feel stressed Guðrún. You have an _incredible_ weight upon your shoulders; it’s to be expected. But you have to learn how to express your emotions in a healthy manner. You are ruler now; your people look up to you.”

 

Guðrún nodded, composing themselves. “ _I understand. Thank you.”_

 

They shook their head, taking in a deep breath. “ _I am sorry.”_ They kissed their getta’s cheek, rubbing them affectionately. Loki returned it, holding his child again before letting them go. “It’s okay. You are loved child. You are cared for.”

 

Guðrún smiled softly at this, a far away look in their eyes. “ _Getta...may I be held? I tire of this adult body. I feel trapped.”_

 

Loki nodded his head yes at once, embracing his child. “You never have to ask me if that’s okay, child. You may be able to switch freely between any form for as long as you live, but you are still young. You have only been alive for just over a millennium.”

 

They looked at Loki strangely, resolution in their large eyes. “ _I...yes, I suppose you’re right...I have been putting too much pressure on myself. I_ **_am_ ** _young.”_

 

Thor looked down at them, giving a soft smile. “Neither Loki or myself would’ve predicted that you would be born with this vast level of intelligence Guðrún. I’m sure everyone understands that at your core, you are still young.”

 

Guðrún blushed at the praise, a golden light surrounding them. Transforming into a child that could be compared to the age of 6 or 7, Guðrún jumped in Loki’s lap, wrapping their arms around his neck proudly. “ _Much better.”_

 

Loki embraced them at once, kissing his cheek. “I agree _.”_

 

Thor smiled sweetly at this scene, touched to his core. A talking, magical child who could grow and change at will was _not_ the strangest thing he had seen as a god. The Norns were not to be questioned.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Thor sat down on his couch with a huff. “I am guessing that you have deduced I am the father of your sibling, Guðrún?”

 

“ _I have._ ” Guðrún gave a little laugh, smiling at the god softly. “ _I am hoping you have agreed to be together...Jötun pregnancies do not happen accidentally.”_

 

Thor laughed out loud, downing the rest of his drink. “Yes, we have. We are engaged, in fact.”

 

“ _I knew it!_ ” they gasped, exclaiming praises. “ _Oh happy day getta! Oh what a happy day! I am most ecstatic for you! I knew you would find love again.”_

 

Loki blushed, his pale skin turning red around his cheeks and the tip of his nose. “...Oh hush child.” he grumbled, breaking out into a smile when Guðrún peppered his face with kisses in order to make him laugh.

 

Thor chose to remain silent during this exchange, wanting to wait for Loki and Guðrún to finish their affectionate bonding before they decided on a plan.

 

Guðrún was the first to realize what this news meant, pulling away from Loki in shock. “ _This is not good. This sets many things into jeopardy.”_

 

Thor gave a forced laugh, running a nervous hand through his hair.

 

“You are correct; that is why we have called you here.”

 

Guðrún closed their eyes in thought, arms still wrapped around Loki’s neck. “ _Getta, may you move back to the bed? I wish to relax against you while I think.”_

 

Loki nodded, wearily rising up, child in his arms. He walked over to the bed, placing Guðrún down before climbing on it himself. Guðrún nestled against his side at once. Loki wrapped a warm arm around them, pulling them closer.

 

“Guðrún,” he began, closing his eyes and resting his head against the pillow. “I have an idea. It will be hard, and I swear I will help you, but it isn’t... _just_.”

 

Thor frowned, eyeing the pair. “What are you planning Loki?”

 

Loki exhaled softly. “There are three things standing in the way of our marriage, and the survival of this child. 1. My givers of life. It has already been decided upon our return that Guðrún will kill them. The second issue are the elders of my realm, who are hell bent on preserving old ways. They will be our biggest hurdle. There are at least one hundred known high ranking elders in the realm, and a few thousand normal elders.”

 

Loki cracked open an eye at Thor, the glossy emerald shining darkly. “If they do not accept Guðrún as ruler, and _if_ they do not accept the peace treaty you have written, I will kill them.”

 

All the color drained from Thor’s face at this, and he groaned, collapsing his upper body on the couch. “Loki. How am I to slaughter thousands of powerful Jötun in the span of a century? I know very little seidr, and although I hold the power of the wind and sky, it may still not be enough. What do I do then?”

 

Scoffing, Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Who said you will be the one to kill them?”

 

Thor scoffed back, also annoyed. “Who said I would allow my pregnant _fiancee_ to battle?”

 

Loki rose slowly, narrowing his eyes. “Who said I would allow myself to be controlled and dictated like an object?”

 

Thor rose slightly from the couch also, growling lowly. “Loki…”

 

“Thor, no! I am not some weak, Aesir maiden that needs defending. I _will_ battle.”

 

Thor rose up, stalking over to the bed. “Loki, no! You will _not_ battle. You are _pregnant!_ You must think me a fool to let the love of my life waltz into battle, pregnant with _my_ child. What if they cause you to miscarry from stress?”

 

Loki stilled, looking away. “Thor…”

 

The thunder god lowered himself to his knees, embracing Loki’s face. “I cannot lose you both Loki. I can’t do it. I will never be the same if you die and our child is lost.”

 

Loki sighed deeply, holding the hand on his face with his own. “Thor, I need you to know this. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but… many things happened to me in the spirit world.” He looked at Guðrún wearily, unsure of how much he wanted to say in their presence.

 

“I am not the same being I once was. I...I left much stronger Thor.”

 

“Loki-”

 

“I made an agreement with the Norns, Thor. In order to receive my approval to live again, they allowed me to learn their secrets. I’m not weak Thor. As long as I am not dueling either of them in battle, I am stronger than Frigg and Freya.”

 

Thor stilled, looking Loki in the eye. “What does this mean?”

 

“It means that as long as I do not selfishly engage Frigg and Freya in a battle, I am as strong as them.”

 

Loki laughed bitterly at himself. “No one elder on my realm can defeat me.”

 

Thor closed his eyes, removing his hand from Loki’s face to massage at his temples. There was too much happening to him in the span of a day.

 

“That still doesn’t change how I feel Loki.”

 

He bit his lower lip, composing himself. “The amount of _pure_ anger that I feel in my soul when I imagine losing you or our child is enough to destroy galaxies. I can’t lose you. I just can’t.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, thinking.

 

“There...there may be a way past this. I...I might be able to split my power into two. It’s just… I’ve never tried it before.”

 

Thor widened his eyes, the proposal too good to be true.

 

“Might?”

 

“Yes...I might. It..it would leave me incredibly weak afterwards, and I would have to remain in bed for at least a century, but...it could be done.”

 

Thor shook his head quickly, refusing. “Loki no, I can’t put our child in danger.”

 

Loki let out a shaky breath. “I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Loki-”

 

“No Thor, it’s okay. It’s true. I was so madly in love that I decided I needed a piece of you, and a piece of me, forever.” He laughed bitterly again, wiping away his tears. “If I had just _waited_ a while longer, I would’ve gotten her anyway.”

 

Thor wiped away a silent tear of his own, pulling Loki free of Guðrún’s embrace and hugging him close. “We will find a way Loki. We will find a way.”

 

Guðrún interrupted the pair, tapping on Loki’s shoulder. “ _Getta...I have an idea. It could work.”_

 

Loki wiped away his tears quickly, attempting to smile. “Yes yes, what is it?”

 

“ _What if...what if you denounce your heritage?”_

 

Loki squinted at his child, not seeing where this was going. “I don’t think I quite understand Guðrún… you’ll have to explain.”

 

Smiling proudly, Guðrún scooted over, making some room for Thor to sit on the bed with them. “ _Yes, I am sure of it. My plan will work.”_

 

Thor sat down on the bed, in front of the pair. “What plan Guðrún?”

 

Smiling devilishly, they rubbed their hands together, quite proud of their intellect and wisdom.

 

“ _It is all very simple. In the eyes of the law, getta will no longer be considered a Jötun, or royalty, if he renounces his citizenship to all._ _Then, a few years after I take  the throne, the peace treaty will come into play. In a few millennia, Aesir and Jötnar relations will be legal; as well as the children born from them.”_

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock, stroking his chin. “I see! And after this law is enacted, you will use your power as ruler to reinstate Loki and our child as _Jötnar,_ thus avoiding any wars or unnecessary deaths.”

 

He laughed, ruffling Guðrún’s hair proudly, “You’re so _smart_ Guðrún! You will make a fine ruler.”

 

Loki nodded his head in agreement, finding no flaws in the plan. “The elders will have very limited say in the plan.” He snapped his fingers suddenly, getting an idea.

 

“Guðrún! Replace the elders! Replace them!”

 

Guðrún cocked their head. “ _Excuse me?”_

 

Grabbing his child’s hands wildly, he looked into his face, a crazed look in his eye. “When I denounce myself as ruler and as a _Jötun,_ many of the elders will become angry with you and myself after I am reinstated, and may try and harm us. To prevent this, we will do two things.”

 

He took a deep breath, preparing to explain. “The first? We -and we meaning _I_ \- will place a strong, unbreakable spell upon all of the elders and their students, which prevents them from harming anyone in the royal bloodline. Doing this to thousands of Jötnar will leave me impossibly weak, so I will have to rest. I will then announce that I am no longer in line to rule, and that I now consider myself a fully fledged Aesir. After this, each elder found trying to harm the royal bloodline will be killed by the spell, and then replaced. It is a foolproof plan child.”

 

Guðrún nodded slowly, beginning to see where this was going. “ _What does this have to do with me replacing the elders?”_

 

Loki smirked, feeling very proud of himself. “If any disagree with me denouncing myself, the spell will already be in place, so they will be unable to harm me. And if a majority of them disagree, then you will replace them. Easy! This plan could not go wrong.”

 

Thor grunted, interrupting the pair. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but we are forgetting a very dangerous person.”

 

Loki frowned, raising an eyebrow. “And who is this person?”

 

Thor stared at him, calmly grabbing his hand. “Angrboða.”

 

Loki stilled at once, widening his eyes. “Oh...yes...Angrboða…”

 

He looked up, resolute. “We must kill her.”

 

Thor sighed again. “That isn’t all Loki.”

 

Loki stared blankly. “Who else is there.”

 

Guðrún caught on at once, opening their eyes in fear. “ _Fenrir.”_

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki sighed deeply.

 

“Then we’ll have to kill him too.”

 

“Loki-”

 

“ _Thor._ ” snapped Loki, pointing a sharp finger at him. “ _I. Do. Not. Care._ If Fenrir gets in the way of her death, then he will be killed as well.” He glared harshly at his lover. “I do not regret my words.”

 

Thor shook his head, unsurprised with Loki’s conclusion. Turning to Guðrún, he asked if he would engage any of their elder siblings in this. He wanted their approval before killing their brother.

 

A projection of Hel entered the room immediately, and the image rushed over to Loki’s side.

 

“Getta! I apologize for not being able to physically appear; the ancient one requires my presence. Do you need me to ride into battle?”

 

Loki tsked, facing towards the projection. “I do not love; I do not. I need you to remain safe.” He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “I need to know...if Fenrir gets in the way of our plans….and I kill him...will you be okay?”

 

Hel widened her eyes in shock, her hands moving to cover her face. “Getta… you can’t be serious! He, he is still my-”

 

“ _Don’t_ say it child.” interrupted Loki, trying to ignore the headache beginning to form. “I need a _yes_ or I need a _no._ ”

 

Hel stepped back, hurt by Loki’s harsh tone. Thor took over at once, attempting to soothe things over.

 

“Hel, please do not be hurt by your getta’s words. You know that he loves you. This situation is just stressful. Please do not take it to heart.”

 

Hel’s projection wiped away a single tear, trying to hold back more. “I, I know Thor, thank you. It’s just,” and here she began to cry in earnest, “I always envisioned all of the siblings together, with getta in the middle. And, I don’t know Thor, I, I just guess I wanted us to all be happy.”

 

She wiped away more of her tears, turning around and beginning to disappear. “But I guess that is a silly dream. Go getta, do as you wish. But know by doing this, you’re breaking my heart.”

 

Loki lowered his head onto the pillow behind him and groaned, covering his eyes in annoyance. “Why is being a life giver so _hard?”_

 

Guðrún scoffed at this, pinching at Loki’s side. “ _It is_ **_not_ ** _a hard job. You have been mighty unfair to us children, and it’s high time you realize that._ ” They scoffed, rising upwards and jumping off the bed. “ _Now if you’ll excuse me, I must finish my proceedings. I have made Odin wait long enough._ ”

 

They teleported out of the room after this, leaving behind a confused Loki and a stressed Thor.

 

Wrapping Loki in his arms and kissing his forehead, Thor murmured in his ear.

 

“It is okay Loki; no one is the perfect parent. I am sure you can apologize to Guðrún and Hel when things calm down. Do not take their words to heart.”

 

Loki sniffed, beginning to tear up.

 

He was feeling overwhelmed.

 

“I just don’t know what to do Thor. And don’t tell me my actions weren’t idiotic or impulsive, for I know they were.”

 

He began to push and prod at Thor until they both layed on their sides, and he lied nestled under Thor’s arm.

 

“I’m sorry Thor; this situation is just stressful. I do not mean to invalidate your feelings with my tears. Forgive me.”

 

Thor shushed him warmly, pulling him close to kiss his forehead affectionately. “I do not mind my love. I don’t judge you for your tears.”

 

He felt quite giddy after saying that; calling Loki “my love”. He had never understood the power behind the words until he realized his feelings, and now that he had Loki, he never wanted to let him go.

 

“How do you feel about visiting my parents? I’m sure you’d be more than happy to finally send those girls home.”

 

Loki groaned, turning over onto his stomach to rest. “I just want to sleep.”

 

He gave a soft smile, ruffling his hair. “I understand. I will...talk to them. I make no promises on how well it shall be received.”

 

Loki grunted in reply, falling asleep moments after. He didn’t want to think about anything right now.

 

Oh, Thor loved him so much.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking through his vast castle, Thor reached his father’s office in under an hour. Guðrún was there -back in his adult form- and they seemed to be excited about something.

 

Odin looked up, eyes wide in surprise. “Where have you been boy? You’ve been gone for days. I almost sent the maids to check in on you.”

 

Thor ran his fingers through his hair, feeling nervous.

 

“I...require your presence. The presence of you and mother, if I’m to be exact.”

 

Odin nodded, rising upwards with a sigh. “Alright. I know you wouldn’t call our attention unless there were reason to. Your mother will meet us here.”

 

He nodded towards Guðrún, dismissing him. “Go sleep child; it has been a while.”

 

Guðrún nodded, wiping at their eyes and yawning. They projected their thoughts to Thor, telling him they will return to his quarters and sleep in his bed with Loki.

 

Thor nodded in acknowledgment, fine with the issue. Guðrún was pretty much his child in everything but blood. Anything that was his was now theirs.

 

After Guðrún’s departure, Frigga appeared in the room, dusting off her clothing.

 

She embraced Thor warmly, kissing his cheek before letting go to stand at Odin’s side.

 

“You have called us here. What is wrong?”

 

Thor took the _deepest_ breath he had ever taken in his life, preparing himself for any backlash. He had a feeling his parents wouldn’t take this easily.

 

He didn’t know how else to ease them into this news, so he summoned Mjolnir, waiting until she arrived in his palm before speaking. He would just say it.

 

“I’m marrying Loki.”

 

Odin craned his neck, leaning in closer. “I’m sorry son; you need to speak up. I can barely hear you.”

 

Frigga laughed, walking over to her son’s side. “Why are you so _nervous_? We are only your parents Thor; there is nothing you can do that will stop us from loving you.”

 

She summoned some warm tea, pouring it into a china cup before drinking. “Now, what is this? What news do you have?”

 

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, insight as keen as ever. “Who is pregnant?”

 

Thor choked, coughing into the crook of his elbow, and refusing to answer the question.

 

Odin groaned, sinking into his office chair. “ _Another_ scandal Thor? You’ve barely been back a century. Who is it?” He massaged his temples wearily. “Is it your mother’s new servant girl?”

 

Thor scoffed, his pride damaged. “Wha-, no, of course not! It, it is someone that I love. And someone that I plan to marry.”

 

Frigga stalked up to her son, pointing a dangerous finger in his face. He was the only son who ever got the true brunt of her anger.

 

“ _Who_ Thor?”

 

Thor steeled his gaze, squaring his jaw. “You cannot change my mind.”

 

Frigga lost her patience, slamming her fist down on Odin’s desk. “Thor I swear to the Norns!”

 

He backed away slowly, surprised by her reaction.

 

“It...it is Loki.”

 

The goddess of light and mother to all froze, a look of disbelief upon her face.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

He deepened his voice, repeating himself. “I will marry Loki.”

 

“I knew it!” Frigga threw her hands in the air, snapping her fingers at once. Immediately Loki appeared in Odin’s office, falling to floor in a daze.

 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, groaning in annoyance. “Oh, what do you want Frigg? Isn’t it enough that I must see your face every day while training these girls?”

 

She growled, crossing her arms. “You have bewitched my son. Remove the spell you have placed over his heart.”

 

Loki scoffed, taking Thor’s hand graciously and rising from the ground. “I have done no such thing.”

 

Thor stepped in between the pair, attempting to buffer the situation.

 

“Mother-”

 

“Get out of my way! You don’t understand the evil magic you’ve been placed under Thor.”

 

Thor snapped, turning on his mother. “Would you just _listen_ ?! For _once_ in your life, just _listen_?”

 

“That’s enough boy; do not turn on your mother. Do not forget your place.” rumbled Odin, crossing his arms over his stomach. “Now, Loki,” he began with a grunt of irritation, “You _do_ realize that you do not have to marry someone you fall pregnant by.”

 

Loki stared at Odin, his face unreadable. “Thor was unaware of my state when he proposed.”

 

Frigga gasped loudly, shaking her head in disbelief. “I, I don’t believe this!” She scanned her son quickly, her horror rising as she realized that yes, Thor was serious, and no, he had not been placed under a spell.

 

Simple tears fell from her eyes, and she began to cry. “How did this happen?” she sniffled, summoning a tissue to dab at her cheeks. “How _could_ it happen? I, I, I, Loki is _evil_! How could you fall in love with such a foul man?”

 

Odin grabbed his wife’s hands gently, placing a chaste kiss upon each palm.

 

“Frigg, you’re being unfair.”

 

She pulled her hand away in anger, shaking as if she had been struck. “How...how could you? You _agree_ with this? You’re supposed to side with _me_!”

 

The god sighed, being patient with his wife. “Frigg… please calm yourself.”

 

She shook her head rapidly, breaking out into sobs. “How could you? I’ve always wanted the best for my son, and this, this isn’t it.” She wiped at her eyes furiously, her face puffy and red. “How can you not be angry about this, Odin? You almost _killed_ Baldur for being homosexual, but you’re _perfectly_ fine with Thor marrying a _heathen_ whore!?”

 

Thor and Loki shared a confused look.

 

 _Baldur was gay?_ Thor would have to check in on his brother after this.

 

Pinching at the bridge of his nose, Odin leaned back in his chair, sighing yet again.

 

“I have learned much in my time away Frigg. And the fact that I cannot change my son was the biggest lesson.”

 

She sniffed, turning her head away, still _extremely_ out of character.

 

“I just don’t understand! Why marry _Loki_?”

 

Loki shook his head in annoyance, his headache becoming worse. “I’m sorry, but may I go back to bed? This is pointless conversation. Thor and Guðrún can update you on our agreements and decisions.”

 

Odin nodded, waiting until Loki disappeared before speaking again. “Thor… give me some time with your mother. I will come to you within the week.”

 

Thor nodded, grateful to be free of the harrowing conversation. He knew his mother hated Loki, but he’d had no idea that she had hated him to the point where hearing they were getting _married_ would cause her to cry.

 

Thor figured it must be something everyone was drinking to make them so emotional. He hoped she wasn’t pregnant too.

 

He shook his head in disgust, clearing that thought from his mind. He was fairly certain that his mother was past her childbearing years.

 

He turned to leave his father’s office, headed towards his brothers’ wing of the castle. He hadn’t seen them since he had left with Loki, and missed them terribly.

 

He laughed softly to himself when he remembered that Hermod was still on Alfheim, surrounded by dozens of beautiful elves. It seemed that not even his brother could resist their charms.

 

Reaching the doors of Baldur’s room, he knocked once before entering.

 

He was unsurprised to see that Baldur was latched around Hodr’s neck, his face nestled in his crook.

 

They had always been uncharacteristically close.

 

* * *

 

 

Baldur lied on his bed, pretending to sleep. He was bored out of his mind, and way too lazy to get up and find something to do.

 

He supposed he could think about his thoughts, but he really didn’t want to do that either. He just wanted to lie there.

 

Ruffling above him caused him to crack an eye open, revealing a gloom Hodr.

 

He had not seen his brother ever since he left the castle with Erland, and his brother requested that they spend some time apart -something about wanting to find himself, he thinks.

 

He scooted over on the bed to make some room, lying down on his side to face his brother.

 

Hodr opened his arms wearily, hugging his brother for some time.

 

They didn’t speak, but that was okay. They would speak when they were ready.

 

After a few moments of hugging, Hodr let go, lying on his side as well. Baldur moved over until he was nestled under the crook of his arm, wrapping an arm around his torso and breathing in his comforting scent.

 

It had been _so_ long.

 

Baldur was the first one to speak, attempting to not judge Hodr for wanting to be left alone all this time.

 

“Well...were you able to find yourself?”

 

Hodr nodded slowly, closing his eyes and resting his head on a pillow. “I was.”

 

“And? What did you find?”

 

Hodr paused for a moment. “That...it is okay. To be okay.”

 

Baldur chuckled softly. This was all his brother would reveal.

 

“Well, would you like to hear about me and my travels?”

 

Hodr nodded dejectedly. Baldur could tell he was intrigued.

 

“Well, for starters, I have discovered that I am gay.”

 

Hodr snorted, a broken smile on his face. “Well that comes at no surprise.”

 

Baldur swatted his head playfully, continuing his story. “I spent the entire millennium in a relationship with a man, and...I have a child.”

 

Hodr rose up, staring at his brother with forlorn. He was in shock.

 

“I am an uncle? To who? Why is the baby not here?” He leaned in closer, poking at his stomach. “And _how_ did you get pregnant? Wait; I don’t want to know. I don’t want to know.”

 

Baldur laughed, albeit quietly, and sat up as well, crossing his legs. “I...I learned a spell from Freya. She taught me...that if I ever loved someone I could never attain...that I could do that instead.” He wiped away a tear, smiling bitterly. “It’s a girl, and I don’t even know her name.”

 

Hodr embraced his brother, smoothing his hair and shushing him quietly. “It’s okay Baldur; you are young. I am sure the child will be well cared for.”

 

Baldur sniffled, beginning to cry. “I don’t even want children Hodr! But the man, he, he spent ten centuries of his life with me. I didn’t know what else to give!”

 

Hodr nodded, closing his eyes in thought. After a while, he spoke.

 

“How old is the man?”

 

Baldur sniffed, wiping a tear from his lashes. “He… 3,500. He’s 3,500.”

 

Hodr nodded sullenly again. “Then he is old enough to raise her.”

 

He paused, hesitating. “... Do you still love him?”

 

Baldur shook his head, resting it on his brother’s shoulder. “I… I love him in the sense that I wish no harm upon him. But I do not want to spend eternity by his side.”

 

Hodr hummed, comforting his brother. “Will this child know? That she is of royal blood?”

 

Baldur nodded, shedding the last of his tears. “She will know. I told him to send her here to me when he… passes on… and I will raise her as my own.”

 

He shook his head, gathering himself. “I should hope I am more mature by then.”

 

Hodr hummed in agreement, keeping his thoughts to himself. He didn’t want to hurt his brother’s feelings with his judgement.

 

A knock at the door interrupted their talk, and the both of them were surprised to see that it was Thor. They got up at once to hug him, the both of them still small enough to be wrapped in his embrace.

 

He hugged his brothers tightly, kissing their foreheads and setting them free.

 

“How are you lot? It has been so long; and there is so much to catch up on.”

 

Hodr agreed, making his way over to the bed to sit. Baldur followed suit, grabbing his hand and dragging Thor along.

 

“So, where do we begin?” he chuckled, adjusting himself on the bed until he was comfortable. “I know we have much to catch up on.”

 

Hodr spoke first, wrapping his arms around Baldur’s waist. “Well, I spent the last millennium discovering myself. I am satisfied with the result. Baldur?”

 

Baldur hummed, speaking next. “Yes, my turn. First things first; I have discovered I am gay.”

 

Thor nodded upon hearing this. “Aye; father told me.”

 

Baldur stilled, an odd expression on his face. “... He did, did he?”

 

Thor nodded, confused. “He did… why, did something happen?”

 

Baldur furrowed his brow, rushing through the story. “He disowned me as his son when he found out, and sent my lover to the gallows. Mother saved him from death in the nick of time, and pardoned him.” He looked up at Thor wearily. “They almost divorced over me.”

 

Thor groaned, collapsing his back onto the bed. “Norns, why didn’t anyone tell me?”

 

“Because you said you would kill us if we sent word for you.” answered Hodr, a hint of judgement in his tone. “Why did you leave us, Thor?”

 

Thor gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes in thought. “I… realized that it was not safe to help Loki heal at the palace, around the innocent and the weak. He was… unstable, and could only be restrained with my power.”

 

Baldur laughed in disbelief, saying, “Then why is he still _here?”_ , his tone scathing and cruel.

 

Thor tsked, shaking his head in annoyance. “Baldur…”

 

Baldur rose on his knees, unrelenting. “Thor, _no_ ! Why are you protecting him?! The man is _evil_!”

 

“We don’t even know the man, if I’m to be fair.” interjected Hodr, looking at this from a logical standpoint. “But I would also like to know brother; why do you defend him? He isn’t good.”

 

Thor shook his head. “You do not know him like I do.”

 

“Oh, you speak of him like you’re in love.” Baldur spat, disgusted with his brother.

 

Thor was quiet here. And then, “I do. We’re engaged.”

 

The twins stilled immediately, the room becoming silent.

 

Surprisingly, Hodr was the first to speak, utter and complete shock on his face.

 

“E-, excuse me? Did you just say you were engaged to a being that is _currently_ in line to be ruler of their kingdom? And wait a moment, let’s not forget it’s _illegal_ to have relations with someone from Jötunheim? You’ll both be killed!”

 

Baldur shook his head in disbelief. “You’re gonna be dead when mom and dad find out.”

 

Thor coughed, feeling embarrassed and annoyed. “They already know.”

 

“Oh Norns!” exclaimed Hodr, rolling his eyes and looking away. “I can’t believe this. You would really sacrifice the peace of the kingdom to marry a whore.”

 

Thor frowned, setting his brother with an angry look. “Do not speak of him and his history. You will not disrespect my future spouse.”

 

Baldur got off the bed, feeling upset. “Well it’s true! Have you _read_ about all the things and people your “ _fiancee”_ has fucked? He’s got a mile long track record!”

 

“Okay _first_ , nothing is wrong with sex. You judge Loki for things you have done yourself. Father has also told me about your reputation as the realm’s whore, so I’d watch your tongue. You’re no better than he in terms of lust, so end this behavior. I will not tolerate it.”

 

This shut up his brother at once, and he closed his mouth, his cheeks turning red. “ _Second_ , there is a lot of history about our kingdom that you lot have been shielded from. It was Loki who sacrificed himself to build this kingdom, and it is Loki who will rule by my side.”

 

Baldur sniffed petulantly at this, turning his head askance. Hodr spoke up for him, beginning to feel upset. “Thor, why do you do this? You go missing for a millennium, and return to tell us that you are engaged to a person we’ve never met, and someone whose reputation precedes them. Can you at least see how this upsets Baldur and I?”

 

Thor agreed, replying calmly. “I can completely understand how me doing this so suddenly is alarming to the both of you. But I can also attest to the fact that the both of you are sheltered, and have not done all the research you’ve claimed to do. Loki was an honorary Aesir for millennia before your birth, and has suffered much for the sake of our people. Do not judge him so harshly.”

 

Hodr tutted, looking out towards the window. “Thor, I’m angry at this whole situation. The relationship is _illegal!_ ”

 

“And that is where your experience lies. Loki and I have already made plans, along with father. You may have just begun to find an interest in the inner workings of our kingdom, but this has been my life well before you were born. Do not look at me like you are already king.” He eyed his brother darkly. “That is my title for a reason.”

 

His brothers remained silent, displeased with being scolded. After a moment of silence, Baldur was the first to speak.

 

“Well, even _if_ we’re not aware of all the “inner workings” of the kingdom, and the laws of the land, I still do not find this relationship good.”

 

Hodr placed a finger to his brother’s lips, silencing him.

 

“Thor; do you love him?”

 

Thor gave his answer without a moment’s hesitation. “I do.”

 

“Then as unhappy as I am, I will support this. Your happiness is more important to me, and if Loki loves and supports you, then I can do nothing to stop it. You have my blessing.”

 

“Wha- ? Hodr?! How could you?!”

 

Hodr gave his brother a sharp look, silencing him immediately. “You do not get to judge him Baldur. You are not perfect yourself. Thor will marry Loki whether you like it or not, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Whether or not you choose to accept it, Loki _will_ become his spouse, and he _will_ be here for the rest of his life.”

 

Baldur stared at his brother, mouth gaping open. Why was his brother acting so mature?

 

Thor smiled, clasping his brother’s shoulder gently. “Thank you Hodr; that was well said.”

 

He rose up off the bed, tossing his brothers a glance over his shoulder. “I wish we could talk more. But the kingdom needs me. I shall see you again in a month, where we will talk properly.”

 

The twins nodded, jumping when the door closed, jarring the room.

 

They were not looking forward to living in the castle for the next few millennia.

 

They _had_ to figure out a way to end Loki’s relationship with Thor, even if it was the last thing they did.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor really didn’t have the energy to talk to anyone at the moment, especially not after talking to his brothers.

 

He just wanted to sleep.

 

Summoning his hammer quickly, he used it to fly to his room, landing outside the door to his patio within seconds. He opened the door unhurriedly, feeling too drained of energy to rush things.

 

After making it inside the room, he removed his cape and standard armor, his tunics and his pants, and pulled on night wear.

 

Guðrún and Loki were cuddled up in the bed, asleep. Guðrún had reverted back to their childlike form, and was sleeping peacefully.

 

This made Thor smile.

 

The child looked so happy.

 

Carefully making his way over to the bed, Thor pulled back the covers, sliding in. Guðrún laid between he and Loki, but he didn’t mind; he had begun to think of Guðrún as his child a few centuries ago, and now that he and Loki were engaged, they were father and child in all ways but blood.

 

Wrapping a heavy arm around Guðrún’s torso, Thor turned to his side, resting his head upon a pillow, and drifting off within minutes.

 

Things were finally as they should be.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor wasn’t sure how long he slept, but he knew it wasn’t long. Maybe a day. Regardless of the fact, he was now back in his father’s office, speaking to his parents.

 

They had summoned him to talk about his impending nuptials.

 

His father seemed tired, more tired than he, and Thor realized with guilt that his father had been awake for _months_. He was just as tired as everyone else.

 

Sighing deeply, Odin massaged his temples, leaning back in his chair. “I can assume that you’re aware of the reason we’ve summoned you?”

 

Thor nodded at this; he just wanted to get this talk over with so he could go back to sleep with his family.

 

Family…

 

Now that was a funny word on his tongue.

 

Family was something that had always meant his mother, father, and brothers, but now… now it meant Loki. It meant Loki, and Guðrún, and their unborn child.

 

He had changed much since Loki came back into his life.

 

“First and foremost, your mother has something she would like to say.”

 

Thor turned to his mother, who remained silent throughout the exchange. Wiping away a silent tear, Frigga bit her lower lip, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. At once she rushed to Thor’s side, and embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder.

 

Thor comforted his mother, accepting this form of apology. Frigga had never been one to fight with her sons for long.

 

After a few moments of this, she removed herself, wiping away the last of her tears. “I hope you have accepted my apology Thor, for my terrible rant earlier. I… it was not becoming of me, and I apologize.”

 

She took in a deep breath, steeling herself for her next statement. “I… I would like to formally announce that I support your marriage to Loki, regardless of how it makes me feel. I realized now that this marriage holds many benefits for our kingdom, and will give you eternal happiness. I… I apologize.”

 

Thor smiled softly, squeezing her hand. “You are forgiven.”

 

He turned his gaze to his father, serious once again. “I can assume that mother’s apology is not the only reason I have been called here?”

 

Odin nodded, clearing his throat. “Guðrún has told me of your plans.”

 

“Have they?”

 

“They have.”

 

Odin looked at his son, the tiredness beginning to show on his face. “And I would like to be able to trust that if I send you there, to that place… you’ll return.”

 

The rims of his eyes began to redden, and he steeled himself, continuing. “I can’t lose you Thor. I can’t.”

 

Thor nodded gravely; he understood his father’s fear all too well. “I feel the same.”

 

His mother stepped back to his father’s side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If we send you into Jötunheim…. You and Loki _must_ return. It is imperative that you get in there, that you accomplish this mission, and you _get out_.”

 

Thor nodded yet again, taking a deep breath. “Fighting Fenrir will no doubt be one of the hardest things I have ever done, but… it must be done, nevertheless. I will kill him if it comes to that. And as for Angrboða…” Thor sighed. “I am unsure. Loki says he could kill her in a second with his seidr, but I assume they’ll want to talk first.”

 

Odin tsked, rolling his eyes. “That’s ridiculous! What is there to talk about?!”

 

Thor gave his father a look. “Father….”

 

Odin shook his head, changing the subject. “What of these elders? I am sure they have all placed wards on themselves to prevent magical harm. What will you do if Loki is harmed from one of them.”

 

Thor bit his lower lip nervously. “We… haven’t decided. I’m aware that if his body detects any form of bodily danger, he _will_ miscarry...and …. I can’t have that. We… spoke of him splitting his power and conscious in two, but… I am still unsure. There has not been a concrete plan.”

 

Frigga stepped forward, reaching out to grasp her child’s hand. “Let...let me give a gift to your child. Your first… as an extended apology to Loki.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at this, confused.

 

“I will… place a very strong spell around the child, one of the strongest I have ever crafted. The spell will prevent any harm that could possible occur towards the child, and making it nearly _impossible_ for Loki to miscarry during this pregnancy. We… we need him to fight, Thor.”

 

Thor stood in shock, drawing his hand back. “And if Loki is hurt?”

 

Here Odin laughed, interrupting the conversation. “Do you really believe that as powerful as Loki is, he will allow himself to get hurt? You are well aware of the fact that the only beings stronger than him in seidr are Frigg and Freya, and as _long_ as he keeps his ass smart and chooses to not battle them, he is on their level.”

 

He took a long drag from a cigar he had summoned before continuing. “Do not look down on your spouse, Thor. As your father, and as a married man, I can tell you… that is a grave mistake.”

 

Thor sat back down slowly, his mind beginning to race a thousand miles a minute. He just...he was _scared_ ! He knew Loki was strong, and he knew Loki could handle himself, but war? War? Where even _he_ could die?

 

He let out a shaky breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Letting Loki into battle will be one of the _hardest_ things I have ever had to do in my life, father. I, I don’t know if I can do it.”

 

Odin took another drag from the cigar, watching the smoke wisp lazily in the air.

 

“Talk to him. And come back to me with a decision.”

 

Thor nodded gravely, feeling guilty and confused and scared and _wrong_.

 

He just… he didn’t know what to do.

 

He could use an executive order to prevent Loki from entering the war, but… he would never forgive himself. And Loki would hate him forever…  and Thor couldn’t have that.

 

He would just prepare his thoughts, and calm his mind, and… go speak to Loki.

 

* * *

 

 

_Loki was dead._

 

_This much he knew._

 

_But he was… pregnant?_

 

_He laughed out loud, not caring who heard. There was nobody but the ancient one here._

 

_Death glided over to his side, a seemingly puzzled feeling flowing throughout the cavern._

 

_“Why do you laugh, child?”_

 

_Loki ignored them, laughing until tears began to spill from his eyes._

 

_And then… he stopped._

 

_He was silent._

 

_And then…_

 

 _“Look at what you’ve done to me, Death. I’m as bloated as a pack mule, and I’ve just awoken from a millennium long slumber, confused out of my_ **_mind_ ** _. And then I realized_ **_why_ ** _I am pregnant, and_ **_whose_ ** _child I carried.”_

 

_Death remained silent._

 

_There was nothing to say._

 

_The day of Hel’s birth was a rough day for Loki, if he were to be honest._

 

 _Death had placed him under a spell, allowing him to sleep for the duration of the pregnancy. And that sleep had been so peaceful. For once in Loki’s life, he had had no responsibilities, no duties, and he was_ **_dead_ ** _._

 

_Just like he’d always wanted._

 

 _But now he was back, back with Death, back in the underworld, back to real life, back to_ **_living_ ** _._

 

_And this fact broke him._

 

 _He wanted nothing more than peace, nothing more than death, nothing more than the_ **_sweet release_ ** _of what dying should’ve truly brought him, and yet… he was here… living._

 

_He gave birth to Hel after spending a few days in labor. He delivered her himself, the child coming after only a few pushes. Oh, the child was lovely, with the grayest skin imaginable, and the blackest little tuft of hair. She even had little nubs on the sides of her head, instilling a sense of pride within Loki._

 

_He finally had a child that looked like him._

 

 _Granted the child still looked like her other parent, but still...there was a bit of_ **_him_ ** _reflected in the child’s face, and he was… happy. As happy as a suicidal, psychotically depressed  Jötun could be anyway._

 

_Death watched the scene from a distance, a feeling of nervousness flowing through the room._

 

_Cutting the child’s umbilical cord with his talons, he tied it off, holding the child close to his breast._

 

_“I cannot bond with her while I’m dead… can I?”_

 

_Death slowly came over, hovering above him. “You cannot.”_

 

 _A tear escaped Loki’s eye, and he laughed again, his tears and the laughs becoming sobs as he held his child, a child who looked like him, a child who he could not bond with, a child he would have to_ **_forget_ ** _, until he returned to life._

 

_Life._

 

_The one thing he hated more than his givers of life._

 

_“You are the cruelest being alive, Death, for making me go through this.”_

 

_Death was silent, so Loki continued. “You are cruel. You are cruel for making it this way. You are cruel.”_

 

_Death sighed, manifesting into black smoke with a human shape._

 

_“You always knew this day would come, Loki. You already knew… what would occur.”_

 

_Loki took a deep breath, allowing the tears from his eyes to fall on his baby. The child cooed, disturbed by the wetness, but still choosing to sleep._

 

_Death walked over to Loki, reaching out a hand. “When would you like to begin?”_

 

_Loki sobbed, rising upwards on shaky legs. He knew the longer he put this off, the less likely he would be to follow through. “Now.”_

 

_Death didn’t question Loki’s decision. If they had been placed in the same situation, they might’ve done the same._

 

_Taking their daughter into their arms, Death snapped their fingers, allowing the spirits and demons to dive into Loki at once._

 

_He screamed, the process painful, as each spirit brought memories of their death, their loves, their life, along with them._

 

_And then… he was possessed._

 

_Possessed in the underworld, where he would spend five millennia learning the secrets of the dead, and becoming stronger._

 

* * *

 

 

_Loki’s time in the underworld was quite interesting for him, if he had to be honest with himself._

 

_Of course, raising a child while being possessed wasn’t a good idea, but that was okay. Their child Hel was very understanding._

 

_She would just play with the child-like spirits in her free time, when Loki was in a corner screaming or rambling random facts for years on end._

 

_She would ignore Loki’s nervous twitches and ticks, his never ending stretched smile, and his wide eyes that had turned grey like her’s._

 

_She learned to love her getta, through all his flaws and imperfections, and knew that one day, he would be healed, and would be like this no longer._

 

_Still, the closer Loki got to being in the underworld for five millennia, the more he realized he was in no way, shape, or form, equipped to raise a child._

 

_Granted, the child grew quickly, but still… she needed proper instruction. She needed to be taught by women on how to take care of herself._

 

_After speaking with Death about this, they came to a decision. Hel would be sent to Asgard, where she would be raised by Frigga and Freya._

 

 _It was hard,_ **_oh_ ** _it was hard, to see his little girl go. But it was time for Loki to finish out the latter half of his bargain with the Norns, and he had to go._

 

 _The day he arrived in the Asgardian courts shocked everyone, as he had been missing for_ **_millennia_ ** _. He didn’t pay attention to them of course; he just focused on finding Frigga._

 

_Depositing his child with a smile and a kiss, Loki vanished, never to be seen again._

 

_At least… not for some time._

 

_He wouldn’t be gone forever._

 

* * *

 

Awaking with a start, Loki grabbed at his chest. It was pounding furiously.

 

A dream…

 

It had all been a dream.

 

A dream of the past.

 

The Jötun leaned his head back against the pillows, calming his heart. He didn’t want to wake Guðrún.

 

He thought to himself for awhile after this, knowing that deep in his heart, he needed to speak to Hel.

 

He missed her. And...he needed to apologize.

 

Rising from the bed quickly, he moved to Thor’s patio doors, opening them and walking onto the terrace.

 

He would use seidr to send her a message.

 

Beginning it, he expressed his heart.

 

He apologized for his rash tone first, knowing that he had been in the wrong. He explained his stress, his pregnancy, his engagement, as reasons for his treatment.

 

But he knew that was no excuse.

 

He explained that he was hurt, because they very existence of Fenrir and Jörmungandr represented a part of his life that he never wanted to remember, and that any and all mentions of their names sent him into a frenzy.

 

But he knew that wasn’t an excuse either.

 

And at last he explained that he was still ill, and still had a lot of work to do. But that it was okay, because he was getting better.

 

He asked for forgiveness, he asked for patience, and most importantly he asked for love. He knew he had hurt his child deeply, and that all of the reasons he stated for his outburst were no excuse, and that her feelings were very real and deserved to be validated.

 

So he told her this.

 

He ended his message with love, saying how she means the world to him, and how she was the first time he ever looked at a being and felt love.

 

He asked her to reply soon, and then sent the message off.

 

He’d needed to do that; apologize to his daughter. He felt much better already.

 

“That was a lovely message Loki.”

 

He jumped, surprised to see Thor leaned against the door. “I’m very happy that you did that.”

 

Loki walked over to the prince, wrapping his arms around him immediately. “It wasn’t easy.”

 

Thor returned the hug graciously, kissing his brow. “I have had the _longest_ day, love.”

 

Loki sighed into his chest. “Have you now?”

 

Thor nodded, removing himself from the hug. “My parents wish to speak with us and Guðrún. They have formed a plan.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow, walking over to the rail to rest his arms. “Have they?”

 

Thor followed him. “They have.” He wrapped a loving arm around Loki’s waist, pulling him in closer. “They have found a way for you to battle; without harming our child.”

 

Loki raised his brows in surprise, summoning some water. “Now that is surprising. I assume Frigg has apologized to you?”

 

Thor nodded, taking the offered cup graciously. “She has also said she will place one of the strongest spells she’s ever cast upon our child, making it virtually impossible for you to miscarry.”

 

Loki laughed quietly. “That’s very… enchanting, if I do say so myself. I wonder why I didn’t think of that.”

 

Thor turned to his fiancee, a pleading look in his eye. “They...sent me here… to see what your decision would be.” He bit his lower lip. “Will you stay? Or will you fight?”

 

Loki turned away, looking at the moon in the night sky. “Thor… you already know what I must do.”

 

A silent tear escaped Thor’s eye, and he wiped it away quickly, hoping that Loki didn’t see. “I do.”

 

Loki turned back around quickly, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Please do not cry, Thor. It breaks my heart to see you upset.”

 

Thor nodded, holding back more tears. “I, I know you are strong, and I know you are _more_ than capable of defending yourself, but I, I just,” and here the tears began to be wept, “I can’t lose you. I’m _scared_ Loki. I’m scared.”

 

Loki nodded quickly, resting his head against the crook of Thor’s shoulder. “And you have every right to be.”

 

They hugged for some time, Loki trying his hardest to comfort Thor in the way he knew he was needing it, and Thor continuing to cry.

 

And as the sun begin to climb across the sky, Thor wiped away the last of his tears.

 

“I am… okay now, I think.”

 

Loki smiled, rubbing Thor’s cheek affectionately. “Good.” He hugged him one last time, separating begrudgingly. “I assume we must go to meet your parents now?”

 

Thor laughed softly. “Yes.”

 

Together the pair walked into Thor’s room, stopping to wake Guðrún before they got dressed, and left the room.

 

And if Loki were to be honest?

 

He had no idea what to expect.

 

* * *

 

 

The trio finally made it to Odin’s office, Thor standing and Loki and Guðrún sitting in the chairs in front of his desk. Frigga stood behind Odin’s desk, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hello Loki. I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. I hope you may forgive me.”

 

Loki tossed his hand askance, uncaring. “You are forgiven Frigg; do not keep apologizing. It is unbecoming of you.”

 

Thor smiled to himself, pleased with Loki’s response. Knowing Loki, this could’ve gone really wrong, really fast.

 

“ _I believe we have been called here to discuss the finishing touches on the treaty, King Odin?”_ announced Guðrún, yawning carefully. They remained in their child-like form, still feeling very much tired. They were unused to being awake for so long.

 

“Aye. We are here to discuss the treaty.”

 

He pulled out the finished document, handing everyone a copy. It had been determined that the ban on trade and interaction between the two realms would cease the second Guðrún took the throne.

 

It had also determined that in partnership with Thor, the two rulers would work to keep peace amongst their kingdoms. Relationships between the two would not be legal for five millennia.

 

There were other minor laws and happenings in the peace treaty of course, as it was a long document, and it took the group no more than 24 hours to read through it. Afterwards, they all signed their names upon the official copy.

 

Freyr and Freya were called in to read and sign their names on the document as well, making it official.

 

Thor, Loki, and Guðrún would leave a month after Loki’s welcome party, to Jötunheim. They would remain there for no longer than a few centuries. They agreed that Thor would leave first, after any imminent threat had been demolished, and Loki would remain until he felt the realm was safe. His pregnancy would be hidden until he began to show.

 

When it became impossible to hide it, he would split his conscious into two, allowing him to be safe and pregnant on Asgard with Thor, but also on Jötunheim with Guðrún. He, Frigg, and Freya had mutually decided that splitting his conscious like this would allow him to exist on Asgard and Jötunheim simultaneously. He would cast a mirage spell to hide his stomach for the part of his conscious still on Jötunheim.

 

And a century before Loki was due to give birth, he would return to Asgard, where he would remain in the castle until their child’s birth.

 

After his return to Asgard, it would be announced by Guðrún that Loki has rennounced his heritage, and the heritage of his child, to become a full fledged Aesir, thus making his marriage to Thor legal.

 

They pair knew it would not be this easy, but at least now they had a plan.

 

They just hoped that everyone involved could follow through.

 

* * *

 

 

After this meeting Loki and Frigga met up with Freya, who had been watching over the girls. Together, they announced that Thor would cease the process of finding a wife due to the impending war.

 

The girls huffed and groaned, and many of them accused Loki of working his magic on Thor, but he just laughed.

 

He would love to gloat that the reason Thor called for this process to cease had been because he had fallen in love with Loki, but he knew that would jeopardize everything.

 

Instead, he offered the girls a chance to find husbands or wives at the extravagant ball that was being planned for him, and his official return. Only the richest Lords and Ladies would be invited, and all of the governors of the land had received an invite as well. The girls still had a chance to live the pompous lifestyle they’d always been dreaming of.

 

This placated them some, but they were still envious that they could not have the chance to become queen.

 

And so it was that the planning for Loki’s grand party began, sending all of the kingdom in a buzz. It would be in a century, and although that wasn’t enough time to prepare for such a grand ball, the event planners would make it happen.

 

This was the event of a _lifetime_ for them, and they could _not_ screw it up.

 

* * *

 

 

Twas the night of the ball, and Loki was nervous.

 

More nervous than he had been in a long time.

 

He didn’t care _what_ the Aesir thought of him, but a very small part of him knew he did.

 

He was also nervous about singing the song he had prepared for Thor.

 

He didn’t know Loki was going to sing to him of course; no one did. But this was something Loki had been looking forward to for a long time. The arts were very important to him, and he’d wanted to express his love in one of the only ways he knew how; through song.

 

His outfit had been summoned from Jötunheim, and it rivaled Guðrún’s in every way. Loki’s outfit was very revealing -as the custom wear of their kind was- with an extravagant necklace forming to a chest piece. A shimmery, see through fabric covered the rest of his abdomen, which revealed a black stomach piercing. Large, tapered earrings could be found in his lobes, and a piercing could be found upon his brow.

 

His eyes had been lined with a special black chalk, one that was darker than the blackest night, and accentuated his bright, red eyes. His hair had been left out, in a style that was “untamed” but still kempt. A skirt-like fabric came to his mid knee, and had a dramatic slit on the right side. The garment was a dark purple, and matched the rings upon his fingers.

 

Of course, the only one who would understand the significance of purple was Guðrún; and they wouldn’t tell a soul.

 

Guðrún could be found in their adult form for the night, standing at their final height of 6’5. They were dressed in white and gold, with an outfit and piercings very similar to Loki’s. Very extravagant jewellery covered their horns, and the pair knew they would turn more than heads that night.

 

It had been decided that they would be the last to entire the ballroom, so that everyone would not scream in shock upon entering.

 

The entire kingdom had been warned that two very powerful Jötnar were being introduced tonight, and _no_ tricks or attempts on their life were to be tolerated.

 

Hermod had returned to Asgard the night before, unhappy that he was forced to spend his days at a ball for Loki. He and his brothers still hated the god, after all.

 

Each prince had been allowed to invite one guest. The only prince who took their parents up on that offer was Hodr, who brought the lovley librarian Nanna.

 

Hermod was still coming down from the sexual and romantic highs he experienced in the elven kingdom, and Baldur… his heart belonged to no one.

 

Each prince had been dressed to the nines in the most extravagant of armor and tunics, and even Hodr looked ravishing.

 

After all the guests had been allowed in, the royal family was introduced. Frigga and Odin sat in the middle of the stage, with Thor and Hodr on their right, and Hermod and Baldur on their left.

 

They waved out to the crowds, smiling politely as the guests cheered for the royal family.

 

After the applause seceded, Freyr and Freya entered the ballroom next, with Freyr turning the head of Baldur. He had caught his attention by wearing the royal clothing of his kingdom, and it was… _enchanting_. The blue-black garment seemed to be designed with the rarest of scales, scales that shined like gems, and a blue-green gem sat in the center of Freyr’s chest; the same color as his eyes.

 

His silken black hair had been done into an extravagant ponytail, with two long pieces of hair framing his face. They had been decorated with the prettiest of gems, and they took Baldur’s breath away. He’d had no idea that Freyr could look so _dashing_.

 

Not one to be upstaged, Freya wore a dress in a similar style and color, with dark, sophisticated makeup painting her face, and _finally_ causing her to look as mature as she was supposed to act. Chic earrings hung from her ears, and completed the look. Her hair had also been done up in a polished, sleek ponytail, with two long sections framing her face.

 

The kingdom looked upon the twins in shock, many of them forgetting that the two were from Vanaheim, and in fact were not Aesir.

 

Last but not least Loki and Guðrún entered the room, a large hush spreading throughout. Many of the guests began to quake with fear, and were unsure of how to take the large, dignified men. Immediately Loki began to sing, surprising everyone with his soft, melodic voice.

 

Hermod and Baldur rolled their eyes at this showy grandeur, expecting the giant to be terrible and off key. But the beautiful sounds that entranced their ears spoke otherwise, and they were drawn to him, drawn to his being, drawn to his _core_ , from the high and low tones of the song.

 

Loki sang his song once in the tongue of his people, and once again in english. The chorus struck Thor the hardest, and he felt himself grab at his heart and wipe away a single tear when Loki directed his gaze at him.

 

Opening his mouth again, Loki kept his gaze on Thor, his melodic voice crying out:

 

_If I showed you my teardrops,_

_Would you collect them like rain?_

_Store them in jars,_

_That are labeled with pain,_

 

_Would you follow their tracks,_

_From my eyes down to their cheeks,_

_As they write all the stories,_

_I’m too scared to speak?_

 

_Would you stop them with kisses,_

_Bring their flow to a halt,_

_As you teach me that pain,_

_Isn’t always my fault?_

 

_Would you hold my face gently,_

_As you dry both my eyes,_

_And whisper the words,_

_“You’re too precious to cry.”?_

 

_If I showed you my teardrops,_

_Would you show me your own,_

_And learn though we’re lonely,_

_We’re never alone._

 

Silent tears dropped from the eyes of Thor, as he understood Loki’s meaning, and Loki’s fears. This song had expressed Loki’s heart and soul, and Thor couldn’t be more grateful.

 

He turned his head to find that his whole family was crying, the song meaning different things to all of them. He looked out among the guests to find that they too, were crying, the eyes of many women red, with mascara running down their faces.

 

This song had changed the tides of war it seemed, and every being looked at the Jötnar with a newfound respect.

 

They… were no longer scared. No longer scared of the unknown.

 

* * *

 

 

Baldur stood against a wall of the ballroom, on his 10th glass of champagne. The party had been going on for the second day now, and he was done playing nice, and talking to governors and Lords and Ladies who were trying to influence his choice for a spouse. He just wanted to fuck.

 

Spotting a governor he had had a… _rendezvous_ with some time ago, he made his way across the floor, sizzling up to his side. He wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t sober either.

 

Pulling the governor to a secluded section of the hallway, he winked seductively, biting his lip. “How would you like a go at round two? I’m quite bored, and could use a little fun~”

 

The governor blushed, allowing Baldur to drag him to his rooms. Before he could place his lips upon his, a tan hand ripped the man out of Baldur’s grasp, and deep, green eyes found themselves glaring at his.

 

“Wha- _Freyr_ ?! What are you _doing_ in here?! Get out!”

 

Freyr ignored him, choosing to glare at the governor. “Please leave immediately Governor Erik. Odin has demanded that this boy abstain from sexual contact. Any and _all_ who break this rule will lose their fortunes.”

 

The governor widened his eyes, running out of the room with a huff.

 

Freyr waited for the door to close, turning on Baldur instantly when they were alone. “What do you think you’re _doing,_ child!? Are you _insane_ ?! _Fucking_ at Lord Loki’s welcome ball? While your _parents_ are here, probably wondering where the hell you are?”

 

Baldur seethed with rage, heavily pissed that he had been denied the simple pleasure of release. “How could you! All I want to do is _fuck_ somebody, and you’ve ruined my chances! Now Governor Erik will complain to all the other governors, and there will be no one left to sleep with! How could you do this to me?! I thought we were on the same side!”

 

Freyr scoffed at this, heading back towards the door. “We are on the same side _only_ as long as you act morally just. A child like you needs to focus on growth and education; not sex. There will be plenty of time for that once you’re married off, Baldur. Be patient.”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Baldur screeched, causing Freyr to turn back around. “What do you _mean_ until I’m married off Freyr?! Do you know something that I don’t?”

 

“Ah, no Baldur, that is not what I meant. I only meant that until Odin is able to find you a husband, you need to learn how to practice celibacy. It is not as hard as you’re making it out to be.”

 

Baldur scoffed, turning back around and heading towards the bed. “Oh _hush_ up Freyr! You’re telling me it’s easier than it looks because you’re just _jealous!_ ” He smirked at the reaction that got from him, and continued. “You’re just jealous because your dick’s all old and crotchety, and no one wants to suck it.”

 

Freyr’s almond shaped eyes narrowed in anger, and he stalked towards Baldur in a hurry, pinning him against the bed.

 

“Excuse me, little one?” He narrowed his eyes yet again, growling lowly. “I don’t think I _heard_ you correctly.”

 

Baldur smirked, flashing his eyes in defiance at the god. “I didn’t stutter Freyr! You heard me, loud and clear! You’re just jealous because _I_ know how to go out and get sex when I want it, and all _you_ can do is sit around and do nothing!”

 

Freyr snapped, rubbing a growing erection against Baldur. He hoped that this would be enough to scare the boy, and was feeling _quite_ embarrassed that this child was able to get him all hot and bothered. He needed to find someone to sleep with tonight after this. It had been too long.

 

“You can’t handle a real man child; go to bed. I’m revoking your party privileges for the night.”

 

Baldur laughed, spreading himself under Freyr lecherously. “ _Make_ me.”

 

Freyr looked at Baldur with an almost predatory aura. He was surprised that the young boy was able to affect him in this way.

 

“Is this what you’re wanting, child? For me to take you?” And he lowered his face until he and Baldur were only a hair’s breadth away from each other, giving him an uncharacteristic smirk. “Because I can child, and I _will_.”

 

Baldur rushed upwards without warning to kiss him, and swallowed his words. Releasing Freyr’s lips, Baldur smirked and bit his lower lip, his pupils growing larger by the second. “Show me that I’m _wrong_ to want you tonight, Freyr.”

 

Freyr laughed, rubbing his growing erection against Baldur’s slowly. “Tonight you say?”

 

Baldur keened, thrusting upwards to keep the friction. “Ah, yes, tonight. I’m too young to be tied down right now.”

 

Freyr gave a dark laugh, pulling off Baldur’s pants unhurriedly. “I will make it so that your body remembers no other but mine, boy.”

 

Baldur moaned at the imagery, flashes of all the sexually _devious_ things Freyr would do to him tonight floating through his mind.

 

He breathed against Baldur’s neck, licking a long strip along his neck. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

 

Baldur laughed, albeit weakly. “That’ll never happen.”

 

 _Oh_ my _gosh!_ He was doing this! He was going to _fuck_ Freyr!

 

Freyr began to suck at Baldur’s neck unhurriedly, slow and languid with his ministrations. Baldur moaned at Freyr’s touch when he began to give him soft bites, leaving red marks all over his neck and collarbone, and then soothing them with his tongue.

 

He pulled off Baldur’s shirt unhurriedly, acting as if he had all the time in the universe. Baldur moved to remove Freyr’s shirt as well but Freyr stopped him, moving his hands above his head.

 

“No.”

 

Baldur panted, feeling annoyed. “How come? Let me help you. Sex is a dualized effort, Freyr.”

 

Freyr chuckled, using his strength to pin Baldur’s arms into the mattress. “I don’t think so. You wanted me to fuck you, and I am. But we play by my rules tonight.”

 

Baldur bit his lip at this, feeling strangely frustrated, and... _turned on_ . He had never been controlled or manipulated like this in bed before, and it felt… _exciting._

 

Freyr moved down to lick at his nipple, Baldur moaning at the sweet, velvety wetness that covered him, and it seemed unlike any other tongue that had been there before.

 

“ _Oh_ Freyr.”

 

Freyr hummed around him, nibbling at it slightly. Baldur keened again, unused to the strange sensation of pain and pleasure. It hurt, but it felt… good, as well.

 

Freyr switched to his left nipple, using a hand to softly twist and pull at the nub so that his tongue could maneuver around Baldur’s torso. He traced the lines of his ribs, and the contours of his hips, leaving a bite mark or two upon their crests, and soothing them with his tongue.

 

Removing his hand from Baldur’s nipple, he moved it down to his cock, placing the half hard length in his hands, and stroking it to complete hardness.

 

“Such a pretty color…”

 

Baldur blushed at the praise, moaning when Freyr stooped down and took him into his mouth, prodding at his entrance with a thick finger. Sucking up to his tip, Freyr looked up, Baldur beginning to shake and quiver when he placed his tongue into the slit of his member.

 

“Where is your lubricant?”

 

Baldur reached under his pillow, handing the vial to Freyr.

 

Freyr laughed softly to himself, taking it. “Under your pillow? Really?”

 

Baldur huffed, squirming again as Freyr’s tongue went lower, and he penetrated him with his tongue, lapping at his entrance.

 

“I - _ah-_ I placed it - _uhn-_ under there before the party. I had - _oh my-_ planned on having someone over.”

 

Freyr hummed, pushing his tongue in even further, and lapping at his walls from the inside. He sucked at him harshly, with Baldur grabbing at the sheets in a frenzy.

 

“ _Oh Norns Freyr! Oh~”_

 

Freyr lapped at him one last time, kissing his entrance again before pulling back and coating a finger or two with the lube. Setting the vial down, he undid his pants, stroking himself to hardness with his other hand.  

 

Baldur rose up at once, entranced by the length and thickness of his member. It was big -one of the biggest he’d come across in his travels- and Baldur couldn’t wait to put his mouth around it and pleasure him.

 

Removing his pants, Freyr settled himself onto the bed, directing Baldur to move so that his cock was in his face, and his ass was before him.

 

“Suck me.”

 

Baldur didn’t have to be told twice, and he kissed Freyr’s head softly, drawing it into his mouth. The man moaned deeply at Baldur’s expertise, and he grabbed at his ass, slapping it before grabbing it again.

 

Baldur keened at the praise, pressing his ass closer to Freyr’s fingers.

 

Freyr pressed two fingers in easy and hard, refusing to give Baldur time to adjust.

 

It hurt, if Baldur were to be honest, but it also felt good, and after a while the pain and pleasure began to blend together until the sensation between them became indistinguishable, and Baldur moaned around Freyr’s cock, taking him in further.

 

He could barely contain himself and focus on his task at hand with Freyr behind him, working his magic. He wanted to beg to have Freyr take him already, but he knew he wasn’t prepared enough for it, and he didn’t want to tear.

 

He jerked Freyr off hurriedly, kissing and sucking at his tip. He now had four fingers in him, and knew that he was almost ready. Freyr pulled him around towards him quickly, and slanted their mouths together, devouring him hungrily.

 

Their tongues danced together for minutes, Baldur moaning into his mouth when Freyr began to thrust lazily against him. Without warning he maneuvered himself in, and pulled Baldur down until he bottomed out.

 

Baldur gave a sudden shout at this, biting a lower lip at the pain and forcing himself to take it. He had _finally_ gotten this far tonight, and he was not about to stop just because it was tight. He was a man. He would take it.

 

Freyr must’ve sensed his uneasiness, and began to whisper in his ear. “I’ll give you two options.”

 

Baldur laughed shakily, calming his breathing. “What are they?”

 

Freyr began to give him soft, shallow thrusts. “One. I can go slow, and at your pace.”

 

Baldur laughed, placing his hands upon Freyr’s broad chest. “No. Option two?”

 

Freyr chuckled, wrapping his hands around Baldur’s waist to steady him. “Option two: we do it my way, and I heal you afterwards.”

 

Baldur blinked, beginning to feel unsure about this. “What do you mean?”

 

Freyr’s almond-shaped eyes met his. “I am not a gentle lover.”

 

Baldur grabbed at Freyr’s shoulders, kneading the dark, olive skin slowly. After a short deliberation, Baldur leaned over, pulling out a drawer in his night stand and reaching in to grab something.

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow, confused. “Is that… more lubricant?”

 

Baldur laughed nervously, popping open the top and taking a swig. “Whiskey.”

 

Freyr snatched it out of his hands immediately, stilling his movements into him. “Why do you have this?”

 

Baldur snatched it back, taking another swig. “Oh no, no. You don’t _get_ to judge me tonight, not with your cock in my ass.”

 

Freyr blushed slightly, not knowing what to say. Baldur was right, after all.

 

“I think I’ll go with option two.”

 

He kissed Freyr’s lips softly, smirking against them. “Why don’t you go crazy tonight? I bet it’s been millennia since your last fuck.”

 

Freyr widened his eyes, narrowing them again quickly. “A word, to let me know to stop. I’ll ignore anything else.”

 

Baldur hummed, beginning to use Freyr’s shoulders to steady himself as he began to raise and lower himself onto Freyr’s member, moaning softly in his ear. He had finally adjusted.

 

“Pink. The code word can be pink.”

 

Freyr nodded, picking Baldur up off of him and moving him further onto the bed, face down. Raising his ass, he plunged back in, beginning to thrust into Baldur’s velvety warmth in earnest.

 

He lavished Baldur’s back with kisses, nibbling softly on his pale, white skin.

 

Their fucking continued for only a few more minutes before Freyr changed his angle, hitting Baldur at that special spot, and causing him to come.

 

Baldur groaned, heavily embarrassed. “Oh my, I, I am _so_ sorry Freyr.” he panted, remaining still. “I didn’t mean to come so early.”

 

Freyr gave out a laugh, startling the poor boy. He had never heard him _laugh_ before.

 

“That may be the first time child, but it certainly won’t be the last, I can promise you that.”

 

Baldur laughed, beginning to feel more comfortable fucking the man.

 

He had a feeling this night wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

He awoke the next morning dazed, confused, and... _satisfied_. He had a fuzzy memory of torn sheets, of purple bruises, of bite marks upon his skin, but upon close examination, they were nowhere to be found.

 

He felt… _calm_. A sense of calm and release that he hadn’t felt since… Erland. He felt like his soul had been restored, and he was finally ready to move on from his past love.

 

He collapsed back onto the pillow, drained of all his energy. He and Freyr had fucked for _hours_ , and he had forgotten how many times he’d came after the tenth time.

 

He knew he should get up and go back to Loki’s event, but he really didn’t want to. He didn’t care for the god or his child, and decided he would much rather go out and about the kingdom and explore.

 

He really needed some time to think.

 

That had been _the best sex_ he had ever had in his entire short life, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to court Freyr or stick to fucking random governors.

 

And after tasting an apple from the garden of Eden, he didn’t want just another apple. He wanted the whole tree.

* * *

 


	14. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret about Freyr and Loki is revealed, and Loki is introduced to the Odinsons.

 

Odin ought to strangle Loki for that ridiculous little  _ stunt _ he pulled earlier. He hadn’t told anyone that he had been planning on singing a song like that, and Odin was  _ beyond _ pissed with the frost giant.

 

He thanked the Norns that the song had managed to work; people had surrounded Loki and Guðrún since the beginning of the party, and many governors in the surrounding regions had already approached him with desires for trade with Jötunheim. 

 

He would’ve loved nothing  _ more _ than to arrange a giant meeting with all of the governors to determine how they would go about trading and communicating fiscally with Jötunheim, but these were not normal circumstances.

 

They were now on the brink of war.

 

There were so many ways this war could go, so many directions the tides could turn, so many paths the beings involved could choose. Hell, these “negotiations” might not even turn  _ into _ a war if Thor and Loki handled themselves properly in that Norn forsaken place. This was to be a simple mission, one where they went in, killed who they needed to kill, and got out.

 

Odin knew he should focus on the party, and the festivities at hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. He was too focused on the aftermath of this party, and whether or not Jötunheim would attack Asgard soon after word of Loki’s healing reached their realm. 

 

He was  _ vexed _ with his younger sons, as the only ones who seemed to care about the political reasoning behind this party were Thor and Hermod, and-

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Hodr was here too. He… seemed to be speaking to a group of men about something.

 

Odin huffed and turned away. 

 

_ Good _ . 

 

At least his sons were finally acting like princes for once in their lives; it seemed that they finally realized the true reason this party had been thrown. They were beginning to grow up, and take on bigger and better roles of responsibility in the kingdom, and he was beginning to feel better about he and Frigga’s plans for once Thor became king.

 

He scanned the large room again, displeased once more.

 

Now where had his youngest son gone?

 

* * *

If he could be anywhere in the Nine Realms right now, Freyr would be alone in his room, banging his head against the wall. Better yet, if he could be anywhere in the Nine Realms at this exact moment, he’d be back home on Vanaheim, where he could actively pretend the prince he’d just slept with didn’t exist. 

 

But he was not home on Vanaheim. He was  _ here _ , at a welcome party he didn’t want to attend, conversing with people he could care less about, and feeling moreso over everything… embarrassed.

 

If he were to be completely honest, Freyr was deeply embarrassed with himself.

 

He never would have predicted that when he stormed into Baldur’s room last night, his confrontation would’ve ended with him  _ fucking _ the boy. He had only planned on stepping in to put an end to his reckless behavior, and instead… he had lost control.

 

The  _ one thing _ he had prided himself in, he had lost. His self control over his body, over his mind, over his  _ emotions _ , was what kept him going on all these years, and he had let a mere  _ child _ take it away from him in an instant.

 

Baldur was so young, and he was so old, and he had been so offended by Baldur’s remarks that… he snapped. He knew there was no excuse for his behavior, and began to feel guilty for sleeping with the prince. He didn’t believe that he took  _ advantage _ of the boy, but he did feel as if he coerced him into it.

 

He had been the one to initiate their coupling after all.

 

He had felt such a deep,  _ sinful _ desire well up in his chest when Baldur mouthed off to him with such blatant disrespect. It was a desire that made him want to possess the boy and  _ enrapture _ him. It had made him want to please him to no end, to max out all his senses, and leave him utterly and completely sated.

 

It made him want to take control over the boy, and show him just how dangerous of a game he was playing.

 

He refused to think on the reasons as to why the desire to control and manipulate someone to his every whim and will stemmed from his chest in that moment.

 

It was still painful, remembering the times he had shared with that person so long ago.

 

He sighed deeply. 

 

This couldn’t happen again. 

 

Baldur would have to be mature about this situation, and pretend it never occurred. He could only imagine the grave trouble he’d be in if Odin were to find out about the scandalous events of last night.

 

He didn’t want to even  _ think _ about the possibility of that.

 

He tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind as he walked through the banquet hall, the one telling him that his words towards Baldur would only come back to haunt him sometime in the near future.

 

He mulled over this feeling of dread and mortification for some time, mindlessly walking past a group of governors who called out to him in greeting.

 

He felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder when he didn’t reply, breaking his train of thought. “Ah! Freyr, my good man. How goes it?”

 

Freyr turned around abruptly, unsurprised to see a smiling Governor Thyr at his side. The man had always believed the two to be very close, and it annoyed Freyr to no end. Freyr didn’t know how many times he needed to reiterate to the governor that being Freya’s friend did not make  _ them _ friends as well.

 

“Ah, Governor Thyr, what a surprise. I hope you are enjoying the celebration. It has been quite some time since the governors of this realm have been gathered together in a central location.”

 

“Ah, I agree! It is good to see you personally as well, my good man.”

 

Freyr gazed at the man with a critical eye, wondering what in the heavens he wanted now. Thyr had a horrendous habit of never speaking to Freyr unless he needed help with something, and he had just assisted the man with the taxing of his region! What more could he want? “Is there something I can help you with, Governor?”

 

Governor Thyr stroked at his chin, and wrapped a careful finger around the long hair of his beard. “I… heard you were particularly  _ close _ with the Jötun here tonight. I was hoping you could get me in a word with one of them; the line to speak with them wraps around the hall! And you know me, I cannot  _ bear _ to wait.”

 

Freyr tsked, snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and taking a sip. “I believe that when you’re talking about more than one Jötun, the correct term is  _ Jötnar _ , dear Governor.”

 

Thyr waved a hand flippantly, taking a drink from his own glass and rolling his eyes. “Jötun, Jötnar, what’s the difference? They’re all the same thing anyway. Could I just call them Frost Giants?”

 

Freyr looked around the room, hoping to make eye contact with someone so he could excuse himself. He needed to be saved from this travesty of a conversation. “You  _ could _ , if I were actually going to walk you over to them.” He handed the man his glass. “But I’m not. Good day, Thyr.”

 

He laughed quietly to himself as he walked away, pleased with his retort. Governor Thyr definitely topped his list as one of the most  _ annoying _ creatures alive. Covering his mouth with a poised hand so he could yawn, he tilted his head at a passing governor, and moved about the room until he found his sister. He wanted to speak to her out on the terrace. 

 

He found her standing next to a high top table covered in food, nodding quickly and trying to step away. She seemed to be trapped in a boring conversation with another Lord, and was just  _ begging _ to be saved.

 

He swooped in expertly, wrapping a tender arm around her waist and pulling her close. “Excuse me, Lord Devon; I hope all is well. Would you mind if I borrowed my sister for a moment?”

 

The Lord nodded, albeit confused, and walked away, giving the twins some privacy.

 

Freya collapsed against her brother dramatically, and fanned at her face. “Oh thank the  _ Norns, _ Freyr! You saved me.” She let out a quick laugh, stretching her arms above her head to release the tension. “Where have you been? I’ve been scanning the room for you for  _ hours _ .”

 

Freyr blinked rapidly, making the decision to not tell her the accurate and complete truth about what had happened with Baldur.

 

He would take  _ that _ secret to the grave.

 

“I caught your  _ protégé _ attempting to sneak off and have relations with a governor, and stepped in to put an end to his overtly sexual behavior. I am... ashamed to admit we argued for quite some time.”

 

Freya scoffed, swiping a glass of red wine from a passing waiter. “The boy is allowed to be as sexual as he wants, Freyr. He is an adult, just like you or I.”

 

Freyr narrowed his almond shaped eyes, feeling very much annoyed with his sister’s lackadaisical attitude about Baldur. He would tarnish his reputation as prince if this behavior continued.

 

He voiced these opinions to his sister as the pair walked out onto the terrace, trying to get these simple facts through her stubborn skull. She refused to hear it though, believing that the only one so caught up on Baldur and his sexual escapades was  _ him _ , and if he cared so much about his reputation, he should go and marry Baldur himself.

 

The Vanr widened his eyes,  _ shocked _ that his sister would say something so unorthodox. Granted, he felt more offended by her remark because he was hiding a secret, but  _ still _ . There was no need to go that far.

 

“Hmph. Well lock me up with the murderers of this realm for actually caring about his image, Freya. I’m only concerned this much because every prince in this kingdom should keep their level of scandals  _ down _ . Anything they do comes back to the kingdom, and that makes  _ everyone  _ look bad.”

 

Freya scoffed at him, and sipped her wine. “Oh hush, brother. You are certainly making a bigger deal out of this than anyone else I know. Let the boy live.” She paused, widening her baby blue eyes at him. “I know what this is! Why, you’re  _ jealous  _ of him!”

 

Freyr widened his own sea green eyes in return, grabbing at his sister’s shoulders. “I am not  _ jealous  _ of Baldur, dear sister. Only concerned. The same could be said of any of the princes, for the decisions they have made.”

 

Freya raised her eyebrow, not believing a word he said. “Brother. When is the last time you’ve been intimate with someone?”

 

Freyr was silent then, wondering what he should answer with. He could lie, and say a few centuries ago, which would get her to leave him alone. Whatever his answer could have been, he wouldn’t get the chance to voice it; his sister had taken his silence for embarrassment.

 

“See! I told you! Jealous, you’re jealous, Freyr.”

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten. “No, I am  _ not _ envious, Freya. Just concerned. Enlighten me as to why we’re even talking about this again?”

 

Freya smirked, and leaned back against the stone fencing of the terrace. “I shall cease my pestering of you, brother.” She looked up at the night sky, the air between them becoming serious. “Can you believe they’re getting married, Freyr?” She then sighed, closing her eyes and allowing the cool air to soothe her skin. “There are so many things happening in this kingdom, brother. Things we cannot control.”

 

Freyr nodded in agreement, leaning against the stone with his sister. “I had an inkling they were intimate when we saw them together at the meeting held upon their return. I just had no idea they were so…  _ serious _ .” He exhaled softly, seemingly to himself. “And now he’s been taken from my grasp; forever.”

 

Freya gazed carefully at her brother, a pang of sadness in her heart. “You always believed you would have a chance with him when he came back…”

 

“Aye.”

 

“And he never returned to you.”

 

Freyr exhaled slowly, reminiscing about the final moments of that night. “I had a feeling something was off that night, Freya, before he left. Somehow I knew that he would never return to me.”

 

He looked down at the stone ground, taking a moment to sort through his thoughts.

 

He had always believed, in some small part of him, that he and Loki would marry. He knew it was far-fetched, to hope for something as silly and unattainable as this. But it had always been he and Loki against the world, and he had always believed that just like Loki would return to him 2 millennia later from that night, he and Loki would be together in the end.

 

They would’ve managed to corun their respective kingdoms, they would’ve had enough children to cover both realms, and they would have retired in peace, traversing across the different realms, all while sleeping under the stars.

 

And now those dreams were futile. Loki had been taken by another man.

 

And there was nothing he could do.

 

Nothing except watch the man he loved so long ago walk away.

 

And move on.

 

* * *

Loki was  _ beyond _ tired.

 

He wasn’t sure how many lords and ladies and governors had introduced themselves to him in the 2 days he had been here at his party, but he had given up on breaking free from their wretched conversations after the 12th hour.

 

His child fared no better than he in this situation, and he was quite concerned. Guðrún looked ready to  _ murder _ the next person that came up to them, and he could tell that it annoyed his child immensely to play nice.

 

But this is what they had to do. Play “nice”. They couldn’t risk having both realms against the treaty.

 

So Loki smiled, and talked through the random things people saw fit to tell him.

 

And he nodded his head, answering each question about his appearance or his realm with a calm and pleasant voice. He thought of using a spell to make everyone go away, but Frigga would notice immediately, and it would ruin things between them. 

 

Frigga had been playing nice since she placed the protective spell over him, and she and Loki were now in a limbo, watching and  _ waiting _ to see who would be the first to mess up and ruin this little game they had going on.

 

And Loki knew with every fiber of his being that it wasn’t going to be him.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week after the welcome party when Frigga and Odin saw fit to pull everyone together and finally hold a family meeting. Their sons were now all back at home, and there were no impending obligations preventing this. It was time for everyone to be caught up to speed on the occurrences in their kingdom.  

 

At high noon, the family could be found around a rectangular wooden table in their familial meeting room, with Odin and Frigga at the two heads, Hermod and Baldur on the left, and Thor and Hodr on the right.

 

Odin studied each of his sons for some time before speaking, noticing that the three of them seemed to be feuding with Thor. He would mention this observation now.

 

“Why is the air between my children filled with anger and trepidation? What has happened within the last century that has caused this?”

 

Normally, minor arguments or important discussions would have been brought up at the family dinners held every 12 months, but with the planning of the welcome party and the impending war, there hadn’t been any time. This was the first time the family had been together in over a millennium.

 

Baldur huffed and crossed his arms, wanting to be the first to speak. “Well  _ maybe _ it has to do with one of us betraying his kind for a  _ whore _ .”

 

Hermod answered next, not giving Thor a chance to jump in and speak. “And  _ maybe _ , just  _ maybe _ , it has to do with that  _ whore _ carrying the legacy of this proud line to ruin in his stomach!”

 

Thor groaned into his hands, and pinched at his temple. “Can we  _ please _ not refer to my pregnant fiance as a “whore”? I cannot promise my reaction to be as calm as this the next time it is done.”

 

That was a warning. His brothers were treading on thin ice.

 

Frigga took the reins of this conversation then, placing a gentle hand on Thor’s forearm to calm him. “I believed I raised you boys with a little something called  _ tact _ .” She gazed at her sons sternly, feeling many things about Thor’s situation in that moment. She knew it was wrong, to agree with her boys about Loki and Thor’s relationship, but she had learned to accept there was nothing she could do about it now. 

 

They were doing this.

 

They were going to get married.

 

And Loki undoubtedly carried life within his womb.

 

Frigga took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes, calming her soul. “I believe you almost married his daughter, Hermod, which would’ve placed him as a member of this family at the time. Whether each of you like it or not, Thor  _ is _ getting married, and Loki and their child  _ will _ be a part of this family.”

 

Hermod rolled his eyes, and ran a frustrated hand through his curly locs. “May we kindly move onto the matter at hand please, mother? I am a busy man.”

 

Odin barked out in laughter here. “Busy? The messenger of the gods, busier than the gods themselves? Get it together, boy.”

 

Hermod narrowed his eyes and looked away. He was used to being scolded.

 

Odin used Gungnir to strike the ground, announcing the official start of the meeting. “What ramifications do you think would come from Loki’s official return, Hodr?”

 

Hodr blinked slowly, and cocked his head in thought. “I… believe that his kind would fight to get him back, if he does not return soon.”

 

Odin nodded, pleased with his son’s answer. “Good.” He then faced his sons, exhaling into the quietness of the room. “Loki returned to Asgard over a millennium ago. The night he arrived, word reached Jötunheim, and they sent Angrboða and Fenrir to get him back.”

 

Hermod widened his eyes in shock, pounding an angry fist onto the table. “Why was I not made aware of this?”

 

“Because Sif, Thor and Freyr  _ handled  _ it!” Odin snapped, furious that he’d been interrupted. 

 

Hermod shirked back, confused with his father’s harsh tone. He cast a wary glance towards Hodr, who shrugged his shoulders. Something was bothering their father, and it seemed to be  _ way _ more complex than the issue of the brothers refusing to speak to Thor.

 

“As I was  _ saying _ , Thor handled the situation, while Freyr made a deal. Our realms would hold a millennium of negotiations, and at the end of it, we would decide on peace… or war.”

 

Here the brothers stilled, the younger of the three beginning to realise the gravity of the situation they were all in.

 

War.

 

Where even the strongest of men could fall.

 

“Baldur,” Odin finished, turning towards his youngest son. “Tell me. What particular outcome can be expected if Jötunheim goes silent for a millennium, refusing any and all contact with the outside world?”

 

Baldur paled further, his brain finally connecting the dots. “War.”

 

The room was now filled with an air of dread, the mood truly becoming grave. “In three weeks time, this  _ whore _ you speak of will risk his life and the life of the future heir to the throne of Asgard, and attempt to stabilize the realm. He could be  _ killed _ at any time, and set the universe into  _ ruin _ .”

 

“Well, se-, send Thor in with him.” Baldur stuttered, pissed that his old habit had returned to him in that moment.

 

Thor laughed sharply, putting everyone in the room on edge. “You must think me a fool to allow Guðrún and Loki to  _ waltz _ into Jötunheim alone.”

 

Baldur sputtered at the retort, saying, “Well, then, then, then send an army!”

 

“We can’t.” The table turned towards Hermod, who had spoken. “Going in with an army will unequivocally declare war, and we aren’t one hundred percent certain that they are willing to go to war.” Things were finally beginning to make sense to him, and he was very displeased as all of the realizations hit him at once. There were too many factors to consider to make a concrete plan, and he worried for Thor and Loki’s safety. “And if we go into their realm and declare war, we’ll be hypocrites.” he finished, resting his chin on his hands. 

 

“Very rarely has Asgard ever been the first to declare war on a realm. If we go in with an army, we stand to lose the respect of the surrounding realms.” He looked his younger brother in the eye. “Our parents are the All-Father and All-Mother. They cannot make risky moves that will disturb the peace.”

 

Baldur huffed at this, refusing to accept a reality in which his brother and Loki and Guðrún could be sent into a rotting  _ wasteland, _ forced to fend off an entire army of Jötnar on their own. “Jötunheim were the ones who declared war on us! The other realms should know that.”

 

“There are certain guidelines for having a war in the Nine Realms, Baldur.” interjected Thor. “Approval of each realm must be acquired before war can begin, lest the realm who started the war pay heavily for their crime.”

 

Baldur banged a fist into his hand, unrelenting. “Then we get their approval!”

 

Frigga entered the debate, using seidr to calm everyone’s nerves. “It is not so simple, my love, to gain the approval needed for war. Jötunheim has been viewed as a dying realm ever since Loki’s demise… if we made the decision to go to war with Jötunheim, it would seem to the other planets like we’re committing genocide. And if this occurs, it will be Asgard versus them. We  _ cannot _ fight an entire system.”

 

The room was silent then, each person thinking about the gravity of the situation. Thor and Loki could very well die if they were sent into Jötunheim alone, and there was nothing that any of them could do about it.

 

Frigga was the first to speak in the group after sometime, choosing her words very carefully. “I can understand that each of you has their own reasons for being mad at Thor. I won’t tell you that you’re wrong. But…” and here a few tears began to find themselves falling down her cheeks. “I cannot go on if Thor dies, and his last memory of each of you is everyone hating him for choosing love.”

 

Thor reached out and grasped his mother’s face with care, wiping away her tears, and stilling his own. It broke his heart to see the pain his parents were going through. Although they had made some terrible decisions in the past, they were still his parents, and he loved them.

 

Hodr tapped Thor’s shoulder after a moment, catching his attention. Ignoring the tears in his eyes, he spoke, and gave an apology. “I… am sorry, for this petulant behavior I’ve been keeping for so long. I…” He paused, his voice breaking. “I realize that I may lose you, and I, I cannot  _ bear _ for your final memory of me being my back turned against you.” He sniffed, and grabbed Thor’s hand. “I am sorry, Thor. Please forgive me.”

 

Thor’s heart melted at the confession, and he hugged his brother, shushing his quiet sobs. He understood that it was a very real possibility that he may not return to Asgard alive after he left.

 

Hermod was next to speak, not allowing himself to show emotion. Instead, he chose to remain serious, and looked Thor in the eye, god to god. “Thor… If you and Loki and… the little one make it back safely, I’ll accept you. But if you don’t come back,” his voice broke here, and he fought hard to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face. “I will never forgive you.”

 

Thor gave a quick nod, feeling overwhelmed by his family’s sadness about his potential demise.

 

Baldur refused to speak, choosing instead to rest his head against his arms on the table.

 

Odin sighed yet again, stroking his beard. “He is not dead yet, boys. We did not call you all here to plan his funeral.”

 

Frigga nodded her assent, and wiped away the last of her tears. “We called everyone here to inform you of our plans. You are all of age now, and should be made aware of the different occurrences in the kingdom.” She waved her hand, a stack of papers appearing before her. “We have also called you here to read this.” She gave each of her sons -except Thor- a copy of the peace treaty. “This is what will be presented to Jötunheim. Please read it carefully.”

 

It took the group a few hours to read through the document. Baldur finished first, cheating by skipping a few pages towards the end. “My brain  _ huuuuurts _ .”

 

Thor and his father laughed. They had spent well over a century cooped up in Odin’s small office, writing this treaty.

 

Hermod finished next, also skipping the final few pages. “This document is… very in depth. Very in depth.” He thumbed through a few pages in the document until he found what he was looking for. “Like this. Is regulating the color of fabric that Asgardians are allowed to wear when in Jötunheim for the next five millennia  _ really  _ that important?”

 

Thor sighed, and cracked his knuckles to release the tension. “Everything in the document is necessary, Hermod. If an Asgardian citizen is seen wearing purple in Jötunheim, they will take offense to that, as purple is the color worn to announce a new bond, or engagement, as we’d call it. White is also a color that would cause offense, as it is the color reserved for rulers.” 

 

Hermod rolled his eyes, and tossed the document onto the table. “Well,  _ I _ think that Jötunheim needs to tone it down a bit with all their rules and regulations. I doubt any Aesir will want to travel to such a desolate wasteland like Jötunheim anyway.”

 

Thor frowned at the statement, and its inaccuracy. “The only land that is even close to what you’re describing is the land of central, where the royalty resides. The rest of the realm was left untouched by Jörmungandr’s curse.”

 

Baldur huffed, crossing his arms. “When did you become such an expert on Jötunheim? I hope you haven’t forgotten your heritage.”

 

“It is only natural to learn the customs of differing realms when you are to become  _ king,  _ Baldur.” Thor growled, clenching his fist in warning. 

 

“Alright, enough you two. We are not here to fight about your  _ lack _ of knowledge, and Thor’s vast collection of it, Baldur.” interjected Odin, eyeing his youngest. “You still have much to learn before you can truly be considered a prince of the land.”

 

Baldur huffed again, uncrossing his arms and turning his head. “Well,  _ excuuuuuuse _ me for questioning where Thor’s loyalty lies. I seem to be the only one who cares about the trivial things.”

 

“Because that’s all they are, Baldur.  _ Trivial _ .”

 

Thor was surprised that Hermod had come to his defense. The god seemed to be trying to accept Thor, and that warmed his heart. “You still have much to learn about what it means to be a prince, Baldur. If you have an issue with Loki, then I suggest you call him out for lunch and speak over your issues. If he and I return from Jötunheim, he will be in our lives forever.” 

 

“That actually might work, Thor.” mused Odin, stroking his beard. “Thor. In a week’s time, the family and Loki will meet. This will be the time for everyone to air their grievances towards him. If anything needs to be said, it will be said then. Is this understood?”

 

Rounds of “yes” came from the table, before the family was finally allowed to be dismissed. Thor regretted he could not teleport, wishing he didn’t have to walk all the way to his room.

 

It would take some time to get there.

 

* * *

 

Loki woke up in a groggy haze, confused about his location. He almost believed them to be back at Thor’s castle, and smiled, before remembering where they actually were. He groaned, reaching over Guðrún to check for Thor. He wanted some reassurance that everything was going to be okay. He was disappointed to find that the god was not there, and that his side of the bed was cold. 

 

He had been gone for some time.

 

Loki stretched out in the bed then, turning over to hug his child and place a quick kiss upon their forehead before rising off the mattress. He and Guðrún had been asleep for most of the week, so it made sense that Thor was gone. He had many things to do before their departure from the kingdom, and he couldn’t spend all of his time holed up with Loki.

 

He combed through his hair with a tired hand, walking to the bathroom lazily. He had no idea what day it was, and found himself not really caring. After speaking to hundreds of Aesir in that three day period, the only Aesir he wanted to see right now was his husband.

 

Or, fiance, rather. They were regrettably not married yet.

 

He picked up a toothbrush and put mint paste on it, beginning to brush his teeth, and pondering on the other things floating around in his mind. He would probably try to spend as much time relaxing as possible while still in Asgard, since their voyage to his realm would no doubt be the most stressful experience of his life. His lover and his children’s lives were on the line, and he did not like that they were being forced into this situation. His givers of life had started all of this, and it was high time that he put an end to it. The universe deserved peace.

 

Spitting out the toothpaste, Loki swished water around in his mouth before spitting that out too. He then picked up a brush, using it to place his hair into a ponytail, and left the bathroom, wanting to find some silken pajamas to sleep in. He hadn’t cared about what to sleep in when he and Guðrún returned from the party, but now he wanted to stay in bed and relax.

 

Summoning royal blue silken pajamas from his room, Loki changed, stretching once again before heading back to bed. He arranged the pillows just the way he liked it, and used seidr to get a book from the bookshelf. Guðrún sensed his presence, and cuddled closer, resting their head in his lap and then falling asleep again. They were back in their child form, still tired from having to socialize for so long. Loki could tell his poor child was an introvert like him.

 

Running long fingers through Guðrún’s silken hair, Loki began to read, the hours passing by quite slowly. He leaned back against the pillows for a moment, wanting to rest his eyes.

 

A little nap wouldn’t harm anyone.

 

* * *

 

Thor opened the door to his room quietly, wary of Loki and Guðrún. He figured they were still asleep, and didn’t want to disturb the pair. Closing the door with care, he turned around and gasped, his heart  _ touched _ by the cutest scene he had ever witnessed. Loki was passed out against some pillows, a book lying flat on his chest, and Guðrún sleeping soundly in his lap. He wished he knew seidr so he could use it to cast an instant painting of this moment.

 

Walking as if he were on thin ice, Thor made his way over to Loki, and tenderly kissed his brow. Loki stirred lazily, mumbling something about tea, and then drifted back to sleep again. 

 

Thor smiled warmly at his lover, pleased that he was allowed to experience such levels of domestic bliss in small, intricate moments like this. He had always dreamed of coming home to a scene like the one before him, and now that it was actually happening… his heart felt as if it would leap out of his chest.

 

Thor stood up and yawned then, walking over to his closet to choose his clothing for the night. He changed into them quickly, eager to climb into bed and fall asleep. 

 

Pulling his shirt over his head, he padded towards the bed and climbed in, standing on his knees to readjust Loki and Guðrún into comfortable positions. He knew he would catch an earful later on from Loki if he had let the god remain sleeping upright. Placing a chaste kiss upon Loki’s head and stomach, he pinched Guðrún’s cheek with love before laying down on his side of the bed, and falling asleep.

 

He woke up groggy and confused about a day later, when a servant girl had come in his suite to deliver breakfast. He thanked her, collapsing his head back onto his pillow and rubbing his eyes. Why did it seem as if he never got enough sleep now that they were back at central?

 

He shook Loki awake with care, waiting until he heard Loki’s familiar groan that always signalled he was ready to start his day. He then tickled Guðrún’s stomach, waiting until the child laughed into his mind. 

 

“ _ I am awake! I am awake! Cease your ticklish attacks on me at once.” _ The child yawned, covering their mouth with a small hand. “ _ Getta. I am hungry. _ ” 

 

Loki stretched out his arms and yawned as well. “I’m hungry too. It seems the maid has brought us some breakfast. Come, let us eat.”

 

The trio hauled themselves out of bed, and made their way towards the dining section in Thor’s room. Arranging themselves at the round table, they watched as the servant girl placed their food in the center of the table and fixed their plates, before leaving the room with a bow. 

 

The moment she left, Guðrún spoke into their minds, startling the pair. “ _ I have a question.” _

 

Thor chuckled, tearing into his toast and eggs with a fever. “And I hope I have an answer.”

 

Loki took a bite of his ham. “What is your question, child?”

 

Guðrún took a sip of their apple juice, wanting to choose their words carefully. They were still unsure about what they were wanting to propose. “ _ Now that you’re engaged to Thor, getta… will I be asked to call him sire?” _

 

Loki stilled, raising an eyebrow. “Why, whatever would cause you to think that, child?” He gazed at Thor steadily. “To call Thor sire… that puts him in a very uncomfortable position. Although he helped raise you, and we are engaged… I’m your giver of life.”

 

Thor took a swig of his orange juice, and cleared his throat. “I… actually wouldn’t mind, if it is okay with you, Loki.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in bewilderment, shocked that Thor was so willing and so ready to accept a child that wasn’t his. “Thor… are you sure? Being a sire over Guðrún?”

 

Thor smiled, ruffling Guðrún’s hair. “I wouldn’t mind it at all. I would love to begin thinking of Guðrún as my own. I… it would mean a lot to me to truly make this a family.” He blushed at the end of this and scratched his beard, feeling quite embarrassed by his confession.

 

Loki fought back a sweet smile, choosing to take a bite out of his breakfast sandwich instead. He was unused to feeling so…  _ happy _ all the time. After everything he had been through, it was still hard to believe that the Norns had given him this life. And it reminded him of how close he was to having it all taken away. After a few careful chews and a swallow, he spoke. “I do not mind. Thor is now your sire, Guðrún.”

 

Guðrún clapped their hands proudly, and got out of their chair, hugging Thor. “ _ I look forward to this new partnership, sire.” _ They laughed softly, a gentle smile upon their lips. “ _ It feels so foreign on my tongue.” _

 

Thor hugged the child back. “It will definitely take some getting used to, I think, but it’ll be worth it.” He gave them an affectionate squeeze. “Now I have one child, and another one on the way. I am a family man.” 

 

Loki laughed, and continued his breakfast. “What is the plan for today, family man? We leave for Jötunheim in three weeks.”

 

Thor groaned. “Do not remind me.” He took a bite of his pancakes, making sure to swirl them in the syrup a few times. “Father wants to hold another family meeting in about a week’s time.” 

 

“About what?”

 

“About you.”

 

Loki frowned, setting down his sandwich. “ _ What _ about me?” 

 

“My father has decided that before we leave for Jötunheim, the twins and Hermod need to… get to know you better, and voice their concerns.”

 

Loki tsked. “What concerns do they have? I mean, I haven’t even spoken to the youngest two! Why, I don’t even know what they  _ look _ like.”

 

Thor took a sip of his drink. “Loki…”

 

“What?! It’s true! I didn’t even  _ know _ they existed until Freyr told me a millennium ago, and-” He gasped sharply, widening his eyes in alarm. “Freyr!”

 

Thor widened his eyes in turn, concerned. “Freyr what? Is the man okay?”

 

Loki stood abruptly, jarring the table. “I’ll, I’ll explain things later, I promise.” He snapped his fingers then, dressing himself with seidr. “I will return to you.”

 

Thor watched Loki teleport out the room, heavily confused. 

 

What was wrong with Freyr?

 

* * *

Loki teleported to the outside of Freyr’s hall quickly, knocking on the door to his suite with a nervous hand. He knew the god was probably busy or asleep, but… he had to try. There were too many things left unsaid between them, and he wanted to not only apologize for what had happened in the past, but to be with Thor with a clear conscience.

 

And he couldn’t do that until he spoke to Freyr.

 

The door to his suite opened slowly. Freyr stood on the other side, still in his night clothes. His hair had been tied up in a high bun, and he seemed tired. Loki had probably woken him up. 

 

The water god gave a careful yawn, and stretched, opening the door wider. “Loki… hello. To what do I owe this honor? Come in, please.”

 

Loki walked forward into Freyr’s room, and jumped when Freyr closed the door behind them. 

 

He was nervous.

 

“It is good to see you.”

 

Loki turned around, hoping that a calm smile was on his face. It felt so  _ wrong _ talking to Freyr again, after all this time, especially since he now had his memory back. “I can say the same of you.”

 

Freyr gave him a gentle nod, turning and heading towards his kitchen. “Would you like some tea? Cold, of course.” He smiled softly to himself, remembering all of the moments they shared together as a duo so long ago. They had so many fond memories in this room alone. 

 

It was memories like this that made it so hard to let go.

 

Loki nodded, heading towards a countertop stool to sit. 

 

“How are you, Loki? I cannot remember the last time we talked… it has been so long. I assume you have come here to speak of the past?”

 

Loki sighed, accepting his tea from his friend. “I realized… now that all my memories have been returned to my mind, that there were some things left unsaid, between us.” He paused to think, taking a sip of his tea. “Things that I would like to address and… apologize for. I would like to marry Thor with a clear conscience, Freyr.” He gazed at the god carefully, waiting for his reply.

 

Freyr sipped his own tea, nodding gradually. “I agree.” He hugged his mug with his hands, reveling in the warmth of the tea. It was helping him wake up. “I would like to go first, if that’s okay.” He held up a hand to stop Loki’s objections. “I think you’ll be quite surprised by my words, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, and closed his eyes. “Okay.”

 

Freyr took a deep breath, reminiscing back to that night so long ago. “Do you remember that night, Loki? Our last night together?”

 

Loki gave a soft laugh at the bittersweet memory; oh, how could he ever forget?

 

* * *

 

_ It was almost time to go. _

 

_ Loki was due to leave back to Jötunheim tomorrow, and tonight, he spent his last hours with Freyr. The two had been seeing each other in secret for about four Asgardian millennia now, and Loki knew in his heart that Freyr wanted to marry him. _

 

_ But he knew in  _ **_his_ ** _ heart that he wasn’t the one. _

 

_ Oh, Loki loved Freyr, loved him like no other, but… he didn’t love him enough to get married. He knew he couldn’t jeopardize the plans his family had for him by marrying a non Jötun. He was supposed to bond with someone from his own realm, and produce the monsters of legends.  _

 

_ He had a duty to his people. _

 

_ And… he couldn’t give that up; not for Freyr. _

 

_ He wrapped his arms around the Vanr, kissing his cheek. “Freyr” he said, stretching out the “ey” of his name. He usually did this when the god was trapped in thought. _

 

_ “What?” Freyr replied, stretching out the “ah”. _

 

_ Loki crawled into the man’s lap, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Please don’t be like this with me. You know this is our last night together for some time.” _

 

_ Freyr grabbed Loki with care, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “I need no reminding.” He hugged the man tightly, not wanting to let him go. “I cannot bear to live another millennium without your touch.” _

 

_ Loki tsked, kissing him again. “It will only be two millennia, Freyr. I will be back soon enough.” _

 

_ Freyr gave him a soft smile. He had a feeling in his chest telling him that this night was different. He mindlessly fingered the ring in his pocket, knowing that proposing now were futile.  _

 

_ Loki had a purpose. _

 

_ One he would tell no one about; not even him. _

 

_ And if Freyr were to propose, he knew in his heart that Loki would say no. _

 

_ He just couldn’t shake the feeling that tonight would be the last night he’d spend with Loki. _

 

_ He wasn’t aware of how much truth really lied in this feeling. _

 

_ For Loki would leave to Jötunheim tomorrow, and it would be another 20 millennia before the pair saw each other again. _

 

_ Oh, the Norns were so cruel with their ministrations. _

 

* * *

__

 

“A millennium after your departure, a letter was sent to Asgard, sharing the news of your engagement to Angrboða.” He looked up at his old lover. “I was crestfallen.”

 

“Freyr-”

 

Freyr reached out, and placed a reassuring hand over Loki’s own. “I need no reassurance, Loki. I have had 20 millennia to accept this.”

 

Loki gave a small frown, displeased with Freyr’s words. Nevertheless, he let the man continue, wanting to hear what the Vanr had to say.

 

“I soon learned of your “glorious purpose” from Frigg and Odin, Loki, and I did everything I could to save you.” He shook his head, feeling that familiar constrict of emotion around his heart. “The day I learned we could not save you, was the day I lost my passion for life. And the day I found out you died?”

 

He cursed himself for being so stoic, and unable to cry in this moment. He really needed to release the well of emotion in his heart. “My love for you Loki has been filled with its trials and tribulations. And discovering that you were engaged to Thor…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, unsure of which emotion to articulate.

 

“It has been hard, Loki, loving you. But know this, before you leave to go back to your realm.” He took a deep breath, and gazed softly at Loki. “I support you. And although a piece of my heart will always belong to you, I understand that my greatest wish has already been answered; you are happy.”

 

A well of tears burst from Loki’s eyes, and he cried, covering his eyes in shame. He didn’t deserve this! Someone else who cared about him this much, someone who was suffering, someone who was now sacrificing their own happiness so that  _ he _ could be happy.

 

He didn’t deserve this at all.

 

“I apologize for my tears, Freyr. I just, I don’t deserve this.” He gestured at Freyr. “I don’t deserve  _ you _ .”

 

Freyr tsked, and rolled his eyes. “Loki. You deserve to have me in your life as a friend. You deserve to have Thor in your life as a husband. And you deserve to have the love that Guðrún and your unborn child offers you. You deserve it all, after everything you’ve been through.”

 

Loki wept further, wanting to apologize for everything he had ever done to Freyr; even things that were not his fault.

 

Pulling himself together, Loki summoned a handkerchief, and dabbed at his eyes and cheeks. “Thank you, Freyr, for your kind words, and… the truth.” He inhaled deeply, wanting to gather his thoughts. He knew he needed to apologize to the man, for everything he’d ever done. Loki was not as innocent in this situation as the water god believed.

 

“I… apologize for any of the hurt I have caused you Freyr, known and unknown, over the years. I was young, and confused, and… I wanted to prove myself to my people that I deserved to be ruler. And in the process of trying to find my glory, I hurt you. And for that, I am sorry.”

 

He sniffed, dabbing at his eyes again. “Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do, Freyr. I was just so young, and so selfish. I didn’t know what I was doing. And I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

 

Freyr smiled at Loki softly, which was a rare occurrence for the god. “You are forgiven Loki, for any of the slights you feel you’ve ever dealt me over the years. Please know, I hold nothing against you.” The god looked down at his drink. “You did what you had to do.”

 

Loki stood unhurriedly, and returned the smile.

 

He was glad that he and Freyr were able to talk about the past, and move on from the hurt and the pain. He felt as if a heavy weight had been taken off of his shoulders, and he could now focus easier on the next task before him; telling Thor of their past. 

 

A knock at Freyr’s door interrupted the pair, and they looked at each other, surprised. Freyr frowned deeply at the interruption; he wasn’t expecting anyone to bother him on his week off. A quick check through the door using seidr had him rolling his eyes.  

 

It was Baldur.

 

Loki raised an arched eyebrow, surprised to see so much emotion on the god’s face in one day. “Who is it? Should I turn them away?”

 

Freyr shook his head no. “No, no. I will talk to them. It is a personal matter.”

 

Loki gave a slow nod, believing the matter of who was at the door to be unimportant. “Okay… well, I will teleport back to Thor’s hall, if you don’t mind.” He smiled softly at Freyr again. “We will see each other again before I leave, my good friend. Enjoy your week off.”

 

Freyr waved, watching until Loki had disappeared. He then groaned to himself, shouting “Come in.”

 

Baldur waltzed into his room with a cheery smile on his face, and took a look around the suite. “Wow… this… definitely looks like it could be your room, Freyr. It has  _ you _ written all over it.” He took notice of two tea mugs on the counter, wondering who else the god had over. He didn’t see anyone leave the room. “Is there someone else here? I could… always come back.”

 

Freyr’s eye twitched in annoyance, and he reminded himself to count to ten. He then sighed, rubbing at his face, and looking up towards the ceiling. Surely the Norns were testing him. “Why are you here, child? It is my week off; I would like to enjoy it.”

 

Baldur turned around, a broad smile on his face. “Well, you can enjoy it with me, if that other person is gone. I’m here to have sex with you.”

 

Freyr looked at Baldur in bewilderment, his eyes bulged in disbelief. “Ex-, excuse me?!”

 

Baldur stepped closer, a smile still on his face. “You said, and I quote, “I will make it so that your body remembers none other than mine, boy.” end quote. So, here I am. Now take me.”

 

Freyr pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated with the young boy. He, he hadn’t meant for this to happen. He was just hoping to scare the boy into celibacy. He would’ve  _ never _ imagined that sharing one night with the boy would lead to this.

 

He wanted him gone,  _ now _ .

 

Baldur smiled expectantly at the god, pondering on what was going through his head. He knew Freyr was one to never back down on his word, so he wondered why they weren’t on the bed fucking. “Since you’ve stated that you want my body to remember none other than your’s, I figured you would take responsibility for my rampant sexual desires. I ask you again; take me.”

 

Freyr walked over to his couch, taking a seat. “Baldur…” He waved his hand, offering the young prince the option to sit. “Are you aware of the potential danger a sexual union between yourself and I could cause? I could be  _ killed _ if your father were to find out. Let us not forget Odin’s wrath in these moments of passion, boy.”

 

Baldur collapsed on the couch opposite from Freyr. “Why are all of the older gods so booooring!” He cast a mischievous glance towards Freyr. “Let’s not be boring.”

 

Freyr rubbed at his face again, his temple throbbing the more Baldur spoke. “Just, stop speaking for a moment, child. The sun has just risen. I am still tired.”

 

Baldur looked out Freyr’s window, confused. The sun had been up for some time…

 

He chose to remain silent though, not wanting to anger the god further. It seemed like talking with Freyr was equivalent to playing hot potato, and he really wanted to sleep with the man. He needed some stress relief after that horrid family meeting.

 

After a few moments of silence, Freyr finally gathered his thoughts, and decided on a plan of action to handle the boy. “Baldur… I appreciate that you have taken a liking to me, but I must warn you that nothing will come of it. I am old. Too old for  _ this _ .”

 

Baldur laughed and crossed his legs. “You speak as if you’re as old as father. You still have many years to go, Freyr…”

 

A boisterous laugh left Freyr’s lips, startling the young prince. He was secretly pleased that he could make the stoic god laugh.

 

“Baldur.”

 

The young god faced him expectantly. “Yes?”

 

Freyr sighed, leaning his head back onto the couch. “I…do not think it would be a good idea, for us to continue this…  _ union _ . But,” he held up a hand, stilling Baldur’s cries. “I think every once in awhile would be fine.” He stared at the young god, an unreadable expression on his face. “I think these next few centuries will prove themselves to be very stressful. A bit of stress relief could do us good.”

 

Baldur gawked at the water god, utterly surprised and  _ shocked _ at the words coming from his mouth. He had  _ never _ heard the elder god speak so casually before. 

 

“Now come here.”

 

Baldur stood up, and carefully made his way over to Freyr. The god pulled Baldur onto his lap, and cradled his face. “Are you sure, Baldur?”

 

Baldur nodded his head quickly. “I am.”

 

Freyr gave a soft smile, and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. “I will not be harsh this time.”

 

Freyr kissed Baldur deeper then, and licked his lower lip. He debated about moving to the bed, but decided to stay on the couch, and spice things up. He was tired of going through the motions of his life, and wanted to try something new. He was feeling adventurous today. 

 

Perhaps… that was why he had made the decision to sleep with Baldur.

 

Tracing Baldur’s tongue with his own, Freyr unknotted Baldur’s pants, and removed his member from his underwear, stroking it gently to hardness. Baldur gave a soft moan at his touch, pleased that the pace of this encounter was less hurried and more calm than last time.

 

Summoning lubricant to his fingertips with one hand, he snapped using the other, instantly removing Baldur’s pants and underwear so that the man above him lied half naked. 

 

Baldur raised an eyebrow, confused when he felt a dripping finger prodding his entrance but saw no lubricant in sight. 

 

Freyr broke their kiss to explain. “I summoned lubricant to my fingertips using seidr. It’s… convenient at times like this.”

 

Baldur gave a soft laugh, attempting to ignore the stretch of Freyr’s finger inside of him. “Kiss me again, I’m becoming soft.”

 

And Freyr obliged, kissing the prince again and using his other hand to stroke him until he brought him to hardness. He kissed him quickly once more, before drawing his tongue into his mouth and pressing another finger into him. 

 

The burn no longer affected Baldur, and he began to slowly ride on Freyr’s fingers, wanting to beg for more, but not wanting to come across as needy.

 

Freyr growled lowly in his throat, pressing his growing erection against Baldur’s, and adding another finger. The two continued like this for some time, until Baldur tapped Freyr’s shoulder, and let him know he was ready.

 

Licking the length of Baldur’s tongue one last time, Freyr used seidr to remove his own pants and grabbed his cock, coating it with the lubricant from his fingers before he shifted Baldur, moving him until the prince was raised slightly above it. He gave Baldur another unreadable glance. “Lower yourself how you see fit. I won’t force you.”

 

Baldur nodded, taking a deep breath before pressing the head of Freyr’s cock into his ass. He lowered himself slowly onto his dick, rising up when the pressure got to be too much, and lowering himself when he had adjusted. After he lowered himself completely, he paused, and took a breath.

 

“You have one of the best cocks I’ve ever been on.”

 

Freyr exhaled softly. “Thank you.”

 

He fucked him shallowly at first, wanting to focus on the moment. He waited until Baldur had begun to ride him in earnest before going faster and harder with the timing of his thrusts.

 

He imagined that with each thrust into Baldur’s body, the anger at himself and the pain he felt in his heart towards Loki was ebbing away, never to return. He imagined that every shared kiss between them removed the thoughts, the feelings, the emotions, that he had towards his situation.

 

And when he came, he imagined that his romantic love for the giant was all gone, and that his heart were ready for something new.

 

He hoped with everything in him that that wasn’t a lie.

 

* * *

 

Loki arrived back to Thor’s room quickly, wiping away a few of his tears. It… had been a hard conversation to have, but it needed to happen.

 

Thor and Guðrún stood at once, rushing over to his side. Thor cradled his face, while Guðrún hugged at his stomach, his cheek against Loki’s abdomen.

 

Thor used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears. “Loki… what has happened? What has he done?” Thor couldn’t imagine the water god doing anything to harm him, as he knew that Loki and Freyr were particularly close growing up. 

 

Loki shook his head, taking a deep breath. “We… had a hard conversation. One that needed to be had.” He gave a quick smile in Thor’s direction, and smoothed a calm hand over Guðrún’s long hair. “I will explain later.”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes, displeased that Loki was refusing to explain. He was going to assume that it was because Guðrún was here, and it was something that he didn’t want them to hear.

 

Removing himself from Thor’s hold, Loki looked down at his child, cupping their face with care. “Guðrún… I would like you to spend the week with Sigyn and Gefjun. Thor and I have many tasks to carry out before our departure.”

 

The child huffed, and rolled their eyes, hugging Loki tighter. “ _ I don’t want to leave your side, getta.” _ They looked up then, tears welling in their eyes. “ _ After we leave for Jötunheim, I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again. _ ” 

 

Loki’s heart broke at this proclamation, and he went down on his knees to be level with Guðrún. “Guðrún… please don’t think like that. I do not believe we will die on our realm.”

 

Guðrún tore themselves away from Loki then, and ran across the room, flopping onto the giant bed to cry. Thor and Loki looked at each other in bewilderment, each of them perplexed by Guðrún’s unusual behavior. Neither of them had ever truly raised a child before, and raising a unique child like Guðrún brought upon its own complexities. The child was either the most mature child in the universe, or the most immature; there was no inbetween.

 

Thor decided to approach Guðrún first, trekking over to his bed and reaching out, patting Guðrún’s back with care. “Guðrún… what’s going through your head? Please try to explain your heart.”

 

Guðrún sobbed further into a pillow, and kicked their legs at Thor. “ _ Oh leave me alone, Thor. I’m too upset to articulate my feelings.” _ __  
  


Thor tsked, climbing over Guðrún to sit before pulling the child into his lap. He hugged them fiercely, like he used to do with Loki, and kissed their forehead. “Then cry; that is okay. But do not push me away.”

 

Guðrún accepted Thor’s hug, and wept onto his shoulder. “ _ I just don’t want to lose you or getta, or myself! I don’t want to die!” _

 

Loki strode over to the bed at once, and climbed onto it, not caring that he still wore his boots. Taking his child’s hand into his own, he kissed it, and brushed back their hair. “Guðrún… I’m not going to die, you’re not going to die, and Thor’s not going to die. We’re going to be okay.”

 

Guðrún turned over in Thor’s lap, refusing to believe their getta. “ _ You don’t know that.” _

 

Thor took a deep breath, and turned Guðrún around until they faced him. “Guðrún. May I tell you something that will still your fears?”

 

Guðrún nodded, wiping away a tear. “ _ You can try.” _

 

Thor cleared his throat. “When going into an escalated situation, all you can do are two things. Pray, and believe in yourself.” He cradled Guðrún’s face, looking deep into their crimson eyes. “You are going to be ruler, Guðrún. There’s no changing that. And the people of your realm  _ will _ look up to you for everything that should be right in the world. And it is the  _ scariest _ thing in the universe, to have  _ millions _ of beings depending on you, and you feel like you shouldn’t be counted upon.

 

“And that’s okay Guðrún, to have the feeling of being weak, of not being strong, of not being  _ worthy _ enough, to not only save your people, but to save  _ yourself.  _ It’s okay.” He hugged Guðrún, and stroked their hair. “We just have to make sure that we don’t  _ stay _ there.”

 

Loki nodded in agreement, feeling very pleased with Thor’s words towards his child. He didn’t have much to offer except comfort, so he let Thor do a majority of the talking.

 

Sniffling a few times, Guðrún turned away from Thor, and crawled into Loki’s lap. They were feeling a little bit calmer, and decided to try and express their feelings. 

 

“ _ I… feel as though I hold the weight of the world on my shoulders. I feel if I go into Jötunheim, a realm I know nothing of and have never seen, I will undoubtedly fail. I feel as though I am a disgrace, and will let my people die. And I feel as if I don’t die, getta will. And if I don’t make it, getta will.”  _ Here Guðrún began to cry in earnest, pouring out their heart.

 

“ _ I know we travel into a warzone, and I know our survival is not guaranteed. It is this that scares me over all. I would very much like to keep my life.” _

 

Loki shook his head at his child, and squeezed their hand. “Guðrún. You are my  _ life _ . I would  _ never _ allow  _ anyone _ to harm a hair on your head. I am powerful enough, and  _ Thor _ is powerful enough, to defend our well being against an entire army.”

 

He gave a quick laugh. “Maybe not an entire army, but to make a point, your…” He shot a quick glance towards Thor, feeling very awkward for referring to him as a sire for Guðrún. “... Sire and I are very strong. We would do everything in our power to keep you safe.”

 

Guðrún looked into his getta’s eyes, feeling forlorn. “ _ And what if you’re not enough?” _

 

Thor sighed, collapsing back onto the bed. “The Norns have decreed that the time for peace across the land is now, Guðrún. You are guarded by not only them, and not only us, but your siblings. They would  _ never _ let any harm come to you. You are the fated ruler of the land, deemed worthy by Jörmungandr. That alone should stall your fears, Guðrún.”

 

Loki gasped, clasping his hands together quickly. “Oh, I’ve just had the most  _ splendid _ idea!”

 

Thor rose, sitting cross legged on the bed. “What is it?”

 

Smiling proudly, Loki shared his idea. “Guðrún. How would you like it if Hel stayed with you for a millennium? She could arrive in Asgard next week, leave to Jötunheim with us, and remain with you for a millennium after my departure? Would you like that? I am sure she could teach you everything you needed to know about ruling over a realm.”

 

Guðrún sniffled, nodding their head. “ _ I… would like that very much, getta. Thank you. _ ”

 

Thor smiled, pinching their cheeks. “That is a splendid idea Loki; I can’t believe we didn’t think of it sooner. Now Guðrún won’t be completely alone while you’re here raising our child.”

 

Loki frowned at the statement, a nasty feeling entering his chest. “I assume you’re going to help too?”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow, not catching on. “With…?”

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “With raising the baby, Thor. I’m not going to do it alone.”

 

Thor widened his eyes, shocked that Loki had misconstrued his words. “Loki… of  _ course _ I’m going to help you raise our child. I wouldn’t leave the child rearing only to you. You know that.”

 

Loki humphed, hugging Guðrún closer. “I would hope not.”

 

Thor shook his head, choosing to let this sleeping bear lie. There was no reason to argue with Loki about a misunderstood phrase, not when they had so little time together before they left. “I shall tell father at the family picnic of this new addition to our plans. If he agrees, we shall send word to Hel, and get the ancient one’s approval.”

 

Loki nodded, giving Guðrún a final nuzzle with his cheek. “Do you feel better about our fates, child? I am sorry if I was not much help; I am not gifted at comforting others.”

 

Guðrún gave a quick nod. “ _ I do not hold that against you, getta; Thor’s words have calmed my soul. _ ” They shook themselves free from Loki’s embrace, and climbed off the bed, snapping their fingers, and dressing themselves for the day. Loki beamed when he saw this; Guðrún had been practising their seidr.

 

“ _ I shall go to Sigyn and Gefjun for the week, and play amongst the Aesir children.”  _ They winked at Thor, feeling more jovial than before.  _ “Be kind to my getta, please. _ ” They then teleported away, leaving Thor and Loki to themselves.

 

Loki was the first to speak, and he scooted closer to Thor, wanting some reassurance that as a couple, they were okay. “I would like to say thank you, for helping with Guðrún. I am not the best at comforting or uplifting others, and… I am glad you were there with me.” He reached out with a shy hand and grabbed Thor’s, rubbing a steady thumb over his palm.

 

Thor tightened his grip around Loki’s hand in reassurance and moved closer, pecking his lips. “I am beginning to love and care for Guðrún as if they are my own. I do not mind in the slightest.”

 

Loki blushed at this statement and looked away, murmuring out a quick “I love you” before covering his face in embarrassment. He was still unused to these feelings of elation and love, and was trying his best to express what he felt in his heart. He knew hiding how he felt would make Thor unhappy.

 

Thor’s heart doubled in size when he heard Loki’s proclamation, and he smiled, wrapping Loki in a warm embrace and kissing him upon the lips. “I love you Loki, more and more each day, and more than you’ll ever know.”

 

Loki blushed at his praise and affection even further, his face turning a dark blue. “Now that we are alone again… would you like to fuck? I don’t know when the opportunity will present itself again, and it has been some time. I am beginning to grow restless.”

 

Thor choked, and widened his eyes in surprise before laughing at the tactlessness of his lover. “Yes Loki, I would love to “fuck”.”

 

And so they did. Thor kissed Loki upon the lips with care, and shifted the pair until he lied on top of the Jötun. He massaged Loki’s right nipple through his thin clothing with his thumb and forefinger, twisting it just enough to stimulate him.

 

Loki gasped quickly at the motion, and stroked at Thor through his pants in retaliation. Thor gave a soft moan at his touch, and steeled himself against rutting into Loki’s hand. Instead, he removed Loki’s shirt, wanting to suckle at his nipples. It had been quite some time since they had last been together, and he was eager to please Loki.

 

He paused in his ministrations though, upon seeing Loki’s stomach. Once taut and defined, it now looked as if you could see the beginnings of life taking form. 

 

Their child was growing, and Thor couldn’t be prouder. Kissing Loki’s stomach a few times, he moved lower, deciding to change course. He removed Loki’s pants and underwear, and spread his legs out wide, licking his lips.

 

He bent down, kissing at Loki’s entrance with passion. He sucked at the sensitive spot where the base of Loki’s penis met his cunt, getting a rise out of the god. Loki grasped at the sheets quickly, closing his eyes and curling his toes as the stimulation continued. 

 

Thor began to jerk Loki’s cock with one hand, and used his tongue to swipe across his labia. He kissed Loki’s labia just as passionately as he would’ve kissed the lips on his face, using his tongue to tease at his entrance.

 

Loki squirmed above him, gasping at Thor’s teasing, and enjoying every moment of it. He would have to ride Thor with everything in him to make up for this special treatment.

 

Ceasing his relentless teasing, Thor finally entered Loki with his tongue, thrusting it in as far as it would go. He lapped at the ribbed membrane inside, and moved about in ways that had Loki breathless and begging for more.

 

Still stroking Loki’s member and penetrating him with his tongue, Thor decided to switch positions, placing his mouth on the head of Loki’s penis, and entering him with two fingers.

 

Loki cried out at the dual stimulation, wanting to press against Thor’s fingers, but jerk up into the warm wetness of his mouth. Thor kissed the tip of Loki’s cock before sucking it back into his mouth, and swirling his tongue around. 

 

Loki keened, begging for more. Thor obliged, adding another finger, and removing the tip of Loki’s member from his mouth so he could swirl his tongue around the base of his cock.

 

He sucked at the spots he knew Loki would enjoy most, and made sure to curl his fingers slightly and pull back, stimulating Loki’s g-spot. Loki saw stars, coming vaginally around Thor’s fingers. 

 

The god of thunder and lightning raised his drenched hand to his face, and seductively licked a finger while staring at Loki. The frost giant blushed, covering his eyes with a forearm and smiling.

 

Using the rest of his cum as lubricant for Loki’s cock, Thor began to stroke him in earnest, twisting or pulling slightly in the way he knew Loki liked it. The god hissed quickly, and began to thrust upwards into Thor’s hand. He came after a few minutes onto Thor’s hand, panting. 

 

Thor smiled, licking his cum off his hand. Loki reached up to kiss him afterwards, and the pair shifted, moving until Loki sat atop the bulge in Thor’s pants. Leaning down to kiss Thor again, Loki waved his hand, using seidr to instantly remove Thor’s shirt, underwear and pants. He didn’t want to rush it, but… he was feeling a  _ bit _ impatient.

 

Grabbing Thor’s cock with one hand, he used the other to steady himself, bracing it against Thor’s chest. Guiding Thor’s cock into him slowly, he gasped at the intrusion, slowly lowering himself down. Thor grabbed at his hips to help steady him, and guide him down.

 

Once Thor’s cock was fully sheathed inside him, Loki leaned over, kissing Thor again as he began to raise and lower his hips. He traced Thor’s tongue with his own, riding Thor at a steady pace. Thor broke their kiss to moan deeply, and squeezed Loki’s hips, thrusting into him in earnest.

 

One particular movement had Thor seeing stars, as Loki clenched his walls around Thor and squeezed while Thor pulled out of him. 

 

The pair continued their movements for some time, sharing intimate kisses between them. 

 

Their love making was rough and jarring, and lasted for a few days. They didn’t know when they would be able to make love again, and wanted to spend their time alone as a couple.

 

They stopped a day before they were due at the family picnic, not wanting to be too exhausted the next day. Loki collapsed onto his stomach, allowing Thor’s cum to leak out of him and drench the sheets. He lazily summoned a glass of water that would always remain full, and drank to his heart’s content before handing it to Thor. Thor accepted it greedily, drinking his fill. 

 

He set the glass onto the nightstand next to the bed, rolling over onto his stomach and resting his head and arms against the pillow. A comfortable silence was shared between them for a few hours as they relaxed and recovered. After some time had passed, Thor cleared his throat, feeling nervous. “May I ask you a question, Loki?”

 

Loki waved his hand. “Ask away.”

 

Thor rolled over onto his side, and propped himself up on an elbow. “Two, actually, if that’s okay.”

 

Loki breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. “That is fine.”

 

“Does… it not bother you, that… you’re the only one being penetrated, when we make love?”

 

Loki sighed again, and shifted in the bed until he was on his back. “Not at all; I prefer it actually.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Thrusting into someone doesn’t give me the same pleasures as being fucked does.”

 

Thor blushed at Loki’s word usage, and moved on. “Why were you crying the day you returned from Freyr’s room?”

 

Loki stilled, and bit a lower lip. “You won’t like my answer.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “I would still like to know.”

 

Loki fought the urge to summon an herb from his realm to smoke, remembering that Thor would throw a fit. He didn’t think it would harm the child, but he knew Thor wouldn’t hear it.

 

“... When I was young… and before I left to marry Angrboða, Freyr and I had an… open union.”

 

Thor gasped, widening his eyes in shock. He knew the two had always shared a close relationship growing up, but he had never realized it had been to that extent. “Really? I never would have guessed.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I was too young to notice the signs.”

 

“I left one night, with the promise that I would return. And instead… I married Angrboða, and hurt him deeply.” Loki explained, rushing through it. It still hurt him that things had happened the way they did, and he felt guilty for being happy where he was now.

 

Thor sighed, collapsing back onto the pillow. “How does Freyr feel about everything?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and sighed again. “He was heartbroken, in the beginning. He has learned to overcome his heartbreak while I was gone.”

 

Thor nodded into the pillow. “That’s reassuring.”

 

“I do not believe he is angry with you, for marrying me. In fact, he gave us his blessing.”

 

Thor nodded again, pleased with the turnout. He would hate to lose a worthy friend and teacher like Freyr over his relationship with Loki.

 

The pair’s conversation was interrupted by Loki’s growling stomach. Thor laughed in that thunderous way of his, and moved to get out of bed. “Sounds like someone is hungry.”

 

Loki blushed, moving to get out of bed as well. “Shall we go to the dining hall? After a quick bath of course.”

 

Thor chuckled to himself. “I would like that very much.”

 

* * *

The day of the Odinson familial lunch found Loki and Thor in the center of the family garden, heading towards a large stone table. Loki had chosen to present in his Aesir form for the day; he didn’t need Thor’s brothers gawking at his skin or eyes.

 

Thor steeled himself against wrapping a secure arm around Loki’s waist. He knew it was important to keep their union a secret, and didn’t want to risk throwing their plans into jeopardy. 

 

Loki took a seat on the right side of the table, gratefully accepting a glass of wine handed to him. Thor promptly swiped it from his hand, and downed it in one gulp. “Loki…”

 

Loki groaned, and asked for a glass of water. “My blood filters out any toxins Thor; a glass of wine won’t harm anyone.”

 

“You can have as many glasses as you want once our child is here. Until then; remain sober.”

 

The frost giant gave a heavy sigh, and drank his water. “Where are the rest of the family members? I cannot  _ believe _ we are the first to show up.”

 

Thor turned, spotting his brothers walking towards him in a group. He waved, raising up from his seat. “Come Loki; they are here.”

 

Loki gave a non-committal noise, and stood, following Thor to go see his brothers for the first time. He would try his best to “play nice”.

 

He was quite nervous about meeting his brothers, if he could call it that. He had only ever met Thor’s brother Hermod once, and that had ended poorly, so a small part of him hoped for a peaceful lunch today, if only for Thor. He didn’t want Thor’s last memories of his brothers to be negative, so he would try his best to be…  _ kind _ .

 

The brothers met at the center of the courtyard, staring at the pair oddly. Thor was the first to speak amongst them, wanting to break the ice.

 

“Hello, Hermod, Baldur. Hodr.”

 

Hodr reached out, shaking Loki’s hand awkwardly and attempting to give a morose smile. “Hello. It is nice to finally meet you, Lord Loki. I am glad I can finally put a face to a name. Though, I must say I am quite surprised by your appearance. I assumed you would look more… Jötun.”

 

Loki raised an arched eyebrow, perplexed by his doleful presence. Was the child always so… sullen? “I chose this appearance today so that I would not be gawked at like an exotic bird.” He took a deep breath, remembering his promise to Thor. “Hello, child. Who are you?”

 

“I am Hodr; the only brother in this family willing to give you a chance.”

 

Loki barked out in laughter, returning Hodr’s semi-firm grip. “The only brother willing to give me a fighting chance, hm? Why thank you, brave prince.”

 

Thor shot Loki a look of warning. “Loki…”

 

Loki gave an exasperated sigh. “What? I am merrily  _ joking _ with the boy. You understand, yes?”

 

Baldur rolled his eyes at the procession, and crossed his arms. “May we get on with this please, I want to sit down. It is hot.”

 

Loki turned towards the prince who had spoken, unsurprised by his childish antics. Thor had warned him about Baldur’s personality. “For once I agree with the child; let us sit.”

 

Thor groaned, following behind Loki as the group made it to the center of the courtyard. They arranged themselves so that Thor and Loki sat on one side of the table, and his brothers sat on the other. The mood was not yet hostile, but anything could happen when Loki was involved.

 

Loki drummed his long fingers on the table, eager to get this lunch over with so he and Thor could have more alone time. “So. Who would like to speak first? I am well aware of the fact that we do not have all the time in the world.”

 

Hermod spoke first, wanting to see an end to this lunch as soon as possible. “I suppose Baldur should be first, seeing as he was the one who has a major issue with you.”

 

“Hermod!” scoffed Baldur, turning his head away. “Why did you put me on the spot?”

 

Loki’s eye began to twitch, and he gazed at the youngest son in annoyance. “What grievances do you have against me, child?”

 

Baldur sputtered, displeased that the attention had been turned onto him. He looked to his brother Hodr for help.

 

“Baldur feels as if you are stealing Thor away from us, and that you’re not worthy of his love.”

 

Loki cocked his head. “Do you really believe something as childish as this?”

 

“Loki-”

 

“Thor, this is  _ ridiculous _ ! You can’t possibly tell me that the reason your brothers are refusing to accept our love is because they believe me to be  _ unworthy _ .” He cackled, calling over a servant to serve him a snack. He was beginning to get hungry.

 

“Can you  _ believe _ this? Unworthy?!  _ Me _ ?!” He displayed his hands across the table. “I am  _ more _ than qualified to marry your brother and rule by his side. What else do you expect from me? I am not a Norn.”

 

The brother’s were silent for some time, taken aback by Loki’s abrasive attitude.

 

Hodr sighed, choosing to be the spokesman for his brothers. “I believe my brothers are upset because Thor could not find an Aesir maiden… instead, he found  _ you. _ ”

 

Loki scowled, composing himself. “What do you mean, “he found me”? I am not some incurable disease or some lecherous tick. I am a very powerful Jötun who has proven myself time and time again to this horrid excuse of a family, and after today I refuse to defend myself to the likes of  _ you _ .” He sipped his drink, shrugging his shoulders. “If one of you can offer a logical explanation as to why you hate me, I will listen. Other than that, if you have nothing else to say, then this has been a very pleasant evening, and I bid you a goodbye.”

 

“Loki, please, sit down.” Thor grabbed Loki’s arm carefully. “We came here to talk, not to bash each other with our words.”

 

“Well I’ve been the only one doing the talking! It seems that the brother who tried to marry my  _ daughter _ and the brother who believes me to be a  _ whore _ have lost their tongues!”

 

Hermod sighed deeply, taking a swig of mead. “May I say something?”

 

Loki smirked at him. “ _ Please _ .”

 

Hermod took another deep breath, preparing himself for his truth. He knew this would truly be the last time that he and Thor would be able to be honest with one another, and wanted to send his brother off to war on a good note.

 

“I… am angry, because you left. You left when the family and the kingdom needed you most. And I cannot forgive you for abandoning us for a man we’ve never met, who suddenly carries your child.

 

“This all just happened too fast.” He waved his hands about, trying to find the words. “It seemed like you left so quickly upon his return, and spoke to none of us for a millennium, and just expected everything to be okay afterwards. And it’s not.”

 

Thor gave a steadying nod, hearing his brother out. He hadn’t realized that his departure had affected his brothers so much.

 

Hodr piped in again to the conversation, adding in his own feelings. “I was… very hurt by your departure Thor. You told everyone you were leaving in a  _ note _ , and ignored us for so long… you can’t expect all of us to welcome you back with open arms.”

 

Baldur slammed his fist into his hand, riled up. “And then, you have the nerve to present a  _ Jötun _ prince with a reputation that precedes him, to  _ us _ ? What were we supposed to think? You’re marrying someone who’s known as the god of destruction and chaos, and we’re supposed to be happy for you? Come on, Thor.”

 

Thor bit his lower lip, trying his best to listen to the sentiment in his brother’s words. He can admit, he was wrong in how he left, but he had been so  _ angry _ .

 

He chose to voice these concerns to his brothers, who were waiting on his response. “I was angry.”

 

Hermod laughed. “Oh, so being angry is an excuse to drop everything and run?”

 

“I was  _ angry _ because I had finally learned what Loki sacrificed to keep this realm running. I was angry with our parents, for the roles they played in Loki’s destruction. And I needed time to  _ think _ . Alone.”

 

“I keep hearing about sacrifice this, madness that, and it’s so  _ stupid _ ! What have you gone through Loki that has given you such prestige? What have you done, that is so great, that our parents allow you to be a Lord in our kingdom?” interrupted Baldur, looking the Jötun in the eye. He seemed to of found his tongue.

 

Thor looked over at Loki sharply, worried about how he would handle Baldur’s rash tongue. He remembered that he had almost  _ killed _ Hermod for his unruly outburst, and it had been nowhere  _ near _ as disrespectful as Baldur’s retort.

 

Loki stared at the boy fiercely, his emerald eyes shooting daggers into the boy's soul. If looks could kill, Baldur would have been dead. “I have sacrificed my entire  _ life _ so that Asgard and Jötunheim would not go to war. The fact that your bloodline even  _ exists _ is a travesty in and of itself, and I did everything I could to keep the peace between our two realms because of it. I fought for your parents when they did not fight for me  _ countless _ times. 

 

“I fought on the side of the Aesir in  _ numerous _ wars and battles. I have fought, I have bled, I have sacrificed my  _ womb _ for this land, and even in my dying breaths I served this realm and my own. I refuse to have a prince who has done  _ nothing _ but sit on his ass his entire life tell me I am unworthy. When you have seen a man die in battle, felled by your own sword, and you realize that you are the last man alive in your entire unit, forced to fight off hordes of the enemy  _ by yourself _ , then you may come and talk to me about who is worthy to run this kingdom. ”

 

He sipped his water carefully, refusing to tear his gaze away from the young prince. “If I can recall correctly, I am the only one seated at this table who has actually  _ died _ for a realm’s cause and purpose, so that should qualify me more than  _ anyone _ .”

 

He flipped his hair behind his shoulder, and looked away. “What is your next question, child? What have I done to you personally, Baldur, that has offended you so greatly that you find it upon your tongue to call me a whore,  _ especially _ after all of the deviant acts you did in the name of peace?”

 

The god was silent, not expecting the barrage that came from Loki.

 

Loki breathed in deeply, calming himself before continuing. He had made a promise to Thor to be kind, and he would keep it. “You are angry. You are angry because you know nothing about me, and I’ve come to “steal your brother away.” You don’t know how to properly handle these emotions you’re feeling, and are taking it out on me. And I don’t appreciate that at all. I may have had a sexually outlandish past, but that is behind me. Can you say the same for yourself, young prince?”

 

The whole table was at a quiet standstill after this, no one sure of what to say. Loki had spoken the truth, and it made the others feel very uncomfortable to have been spoken of in such a light.

 

Hermod looked around the table, choosing to speak first. “I don’t like Loki because he waltzed into our kingdom like he owned it more than we did, and that bothered me. But,” he held up a hand, silencing Thor. “I have come to realize that my emotions, just like this moment, are trivial, and deserve to exist no longer.” He looked up at the god, holding his emerald gaze. “I still do not like you, and this conversation does not change that. But… Thor has chosen you. So I have no choice but to accept you into this family.” He looked at his brothers. “You two should do the same.”

 

Thor could honestly say he was pleasantly surprised by Hermod’s spiel. Hermod had been the  _ last  _ person he’d expected to be on his side. Well, not the last, but pretty close.

 

The twins gave a careful glance at each other, before Hodr spoke. “I… believe it would be unjust of me, as a prince, to continue harboring these petulant feelings. Loki, I do not like you, but… I can learn. I hope in the coming years, it will become easier for us to get along.”

 

Loki chuckled. “I wish I can say the same child, but I barely know enough about you to jump to conclusions. Nevertheless, let us get along.”

 

The table turned towards Baldur, expecting the god to give his own apology like the rest of them.

 

“Loki!” exclaimed the young god, rising with a start. “You’d better take care of my brother, or, or, or I’ll come for you! And, and don’t raise our niece or nephew wrong either! I will always hold it against you if they turn out wrong!” He sat back down with a huff, and crossed his arms. He had said his apology, and that was that.

 

Thor breathed in a sigh of relief, pleased that his brothers and Loki had managed to handle their problems with as little intervention as possible. Of course, Loki might hold it against him that this all began because of his rashness to leave.

 

Hermod drank from his mug, voicing his concerns about what to do. “Now what? We’ve had our “picnic”. We’ve talked things out. What else is there?”

 

Thor answered him, speaking up for the first time in a while. “You may go. Loki and I must meet with mother and father after this to discuss plans for our departure. I shall see you again before I go.”

 

Hermod nodded, rising and chugging the last of his drink before leaving. Baldur and Hodr were the next to leave, giving Loki a small bow before heading off in the opposite direction.

 

When the pair were finally left alone, Thor let out another pent up breath. It was finally over, and no one had been sent to the infirmaries. This day had been a success.

 

Loki reclined back into his seat, hands on his stomach. “I believe it’s safe to say that that went better than expected.”

 

Thor nodded, leaning back in his own chair. “I am proud of you.”

 

Loki gave a noncommittal noise. “For what?”

 

“For choosing to use your words instead of your anger. My brothers mean the world to me -as do you- and I can now sleep at night knowing that the warring factions in my family have ceased.”

 

“Can you believe this all began because of your impulsive behavior?”

 

Thor scoffed jovially. “Everything is my fault, is it?”

 

Loki smiled softly. “Just sometimes.”

 

It felt nice to do this with Thor; to smile. He had forgotten what it was like to be happy before he met him, and now he had it all. At least… he would, if he could negotiate properly.

 

The king and queen of Asgard strode through the garden next to each other, the sun beaming down radiantly upon the pair. They sat down across from Thor and Loki expectantly, pulling Loki from his thoughts. 

 

Odin was the first to speak. “So. How did your lunch with your brothers go, boy?”

 

“It went well father, thank you. The boys were able to articulate themselves fairly well, and came to a conclusion with Loki. They have given us their approval.”

 

Frigga clasped her hands together. “Oh, that is  _ splendid _ . I am pleased to hear this.” She cocked her head slightly to the side. “Now why have you called us here? Has there been a change in our plans for departure?”

 

“Ah, yes.” He gestured towards Loki. “Guðrún feels unsafe going into this situation, and Loki believes that if we invite Hel, it might increase our chances for survival. She could also aid in our negotiations.”

 

Odin stroked his beard, thinking of this change to their plan. “I do not see the harm of letting her participate. If she chooses to come, that is fine. Is this all?”

 

Thor nodded. “That is everything.”

 

The king nodded, dismissing the pair.

 

Thor rose, pulling out Loki’s chair and helping him up. Loki rolled his eyes at the treatment, letting Thor do as he pleased.

 

It was…  _ nice _ , feeling loved again.

 

He just prayed to the Norns that this life would last.

 

* * *

 

Upon reaching their room, Loki collapsed back onto their bed, groaning and reverting back to his Jötun form. He was tired and hungry. “I deserve many things.”

 

Thor sat down next to him, removing his boots. “What types of things do you deserve?”

 

Loki hid his face in the pillows, feeling embarrassed by what he was about to say. “Love and affection.”

 

Thor blushed, smiling softly at the frost giant. It made him happy that Loki was attempting to be more affectionate with him, and more open and honest with his feelings. “You deserve everything in existence, Loki.” He kissed his hand tenderly, trailing kisses along the length of his arm. Loki blushed further, fighting the feeling he had to cuddle up to Thor even more.

 

Thor laughed, climbing on top of Loki, and rolling him over so they were facing each other. “I love you.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, still not used to hearing those words. Losing the battle of wills, Loki willed a hand against Thor’s cheek, and caressed him. “I love you too, Thor. I know I don’t say it enough but… I do. You mean the world to me.”

 

Thor’s eyes crinkled in delight, and he placed a tender kiss upon Loki’s lips.

 

Their love making was sweet and passionate this time, and spoke of the unsaid fears and emotions they were too scared to bring to the surface. Their touches glided upon each other’s bodies like silk, the both of them trying to commit every moan and every lingering gaze to mind. They were unsure when they would be able to be like this again.

 

They were due to leave soon.

 

And no one could say with finality on what would occur once they reached Jötunheim.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, or critiques down below. I would love to listen to what you have to say to improve myself as a fanfiction writer.


	15. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the group head to Jötunheim, and run into some unexpected hurdles.

There were a million and one things to do in the underworld this century, and absolutely  _ none _ of them piqued the goddess of death’s interest.

 

Hel was  _ bored _ .

 

She had spent the century after Loki’s departure looking over the influx of new beings into her realm, and was beginning to desire a change to the flow and pace of her life. Usually, she and Death would take turns when it was time to go out and collect the souls from their bodies, bringing them here to their realm. Unfortunately, her turn to remain in their domain was today.

 

Leaning against her scepter idly, Hel called out “NEXT!” before giving a heavy sigh. She hated this part of her job. Norns it was so boring!

 

Her heart broke in two when she looked down at the being who stood before her; a young Asgardian girl. Norns the child was young! She bent down and stroked the girl’s cheek, eye level with the young child.

 

“Hello, darling. How did you end up here with me?”

 

The young girl wrapped a loc of hair around her finger, feeling quite nervous. “Um… I was playing in a river with my friends, and my foot got caught under some rocks.”

 

Hel patted the young girl’s head softly and kissed her cheek. “You can swim here without worry, child. You will be safe with me.”

 

The young girl nodded shyly at her, gasping and then running behind Hel to hug a lone figure. Hel rose and turned around slightly, assessing the spirit who had appeared. It seemed to be the young girl’s grandfather. He hugged her close and wiped away his tears, the pain in his eyes from seeing her here so young evident.

 

Hel frowned at the reunion, facing the crowd of spirits again. That was the hard part about being queen of the underworld; hearing everyone’s story, and watching the pain in their eyes as they realized everything and everyone they had left behind.

 

Nevertheless, fate had decreed that someone must remain in charge of the underworld and deal with these facts. It just so happened that fate had chosen her for the job.

 

Hel’s heart skipped a beat when she gazed at the next being before her, and she reached out to her bond in a panic, making sure he was still alive.

 

For before her stood her giver of life, Loki, with an unreadable expression upon his face. She pulled him into a warm embrace at once, letting out the breath she’d been holding. “Getta! Do not scare me like that! I feared you were a part of the dead when I saw you.”

 

Loki chuckled softly, moving a section of hair behind her ear and holding her face with care. “I am fine, child. I am tired, and stressed, but I am living.” He kissed her brow and smiled at her. “Please do not worry about me.”

 

Hel released him then, taking his hand into her’s . “What has brought you here to my realm, getta?” She narrowed her eyes. “Is everything okay?”

 

Loki sighed, kissing the back of her hand. “The oldest order is concerned about my odyssey to Jötunheim; myself included.” He turned away from his daughter afterwards, biting a lower lip. “Where is your sire?”

 

Hel frowned at his unusual behavior, placing a calm hand on Loki’s shoulder. “They are out collecting the souls of the dead. They will be back in a century.”

 

Loki tsked, narrowing his dark ruby eyes in thought. “Would you be willing to call them here? If only for a moment? It’s imperative that I speak to them.”

 

Hel nodded slowly, albeit confused, and sent out her bond, calling out to her sire. They replied quickly, splitting their conscious into two so that half of them could continue their work, while the other half could speak to Loki.

 

“They will be here momentarily, getta.”

 

Loki nodded gratefully, turning towards his child. “I apologize for my demeanor, child. My mind is plagued by thoughts of these troubling times.” He placed a gentle hand on his stomach, thinking.

 

He prayed to the Norns that Death and Hel would agree to the Asgardian proposal. If they could get the protection of Death themselves, then… this could change everything. Having the protection of Death themselves would only bolster their chances of making it out of Jötunheim alive; especially if there was a war.

 

Death arrived soon after this thought, a pleased feeling emanating from their core. They appeared in their usual form; a disembodied black mist.

 

_ “Loki. Hel says you have requested my presence; I am here. _ ”

 

Loki nodded, offering a reverent bow to the ancient being. “Hello, Ancient One. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” He gazed at Hel, sighing. “I have a personal request to ask… from the both of you.”

 

Hel offered a surprised look, raising an arched eyebrow. “A favor? What is it, getta?”

 

Loki gazed at Death next, biting a lower lip. He was nervous, and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest. He knew what he was asking for was a lot, yet… he believed there was a small chance his wishes would be granted. He knew he couldn’t give up now. 

 

He had to try. 

 

“I… am not sure whether or not you’re aware of Asgard’s plans, Ancient One.”

 

Death emitted a feeling of understanding. “ _ I am. _ ”

 

Hel tsked. “Well I am not. Explain please, getta.”

 

“Asgard has planned to send Thor, myself, and Guðrún into Jötunheim;  _ alone _ .”

 

Hel widened her eyes in shock, stepping back. “Alone?! Getta, you can’t possibly be serious. They’re sending you in,  _ alone _ ?”

 

Loki nodded. “Unfortunately. Going in with an army hosts a slew of problems that Asgard is unwilling to take on. Going in alone is the safest option for the realms.”

 

Death moved behind Loki, seemingly whispering in his ear. “ _ You seek protection… protection for you and your unborn child.” _

 

Loki nodded again, steeling himself against the scrutiny of Death. Nothing could be hidden from them in this realm. “I do.”

 

Death moved away from Loki then, and floated before him. “ _ I will grant you my protection. Any and all who seek to harm you or your children with murderous intent will be unable to do so.” _ Death emitted a sense of curiosity. “ _ You wish for something else, child?” _

 

“I… request that Hel be allowed to spend two millennia in Jötunheim. Guðrún -my fifth- fears for their safety in that land, and has requested that their sister be by their side. I would also like someone to show Guðrún how to be a ruler, since I will have to leave Jötunheim in nine centuries.” 

 

He looked up at the greatness that was Death. “I understand that I have no right to ask you to protect me, but… I have a family now… and I’m happy.”

 

Amusement emanated from Death, and they seemed to laugh, sending out a smoky tendril to stroke Loki’s cheek. “ _ Happiness, you say?” _

 

They removed the tendril from Loki’s cheek. “ _ I will protect your newfound family from harm, Loki. You are a… very  _ **_precious_ ** _ creature to me; again, your time to join me is not now.” _

 

Loki nodded quickly, eternally grateful that Death had chosen to not only protect him, but Thor and Guðrún. “Thank you, Ancient One.”

 

Death seemed to ponder on Loki’s other request for sometime. It would be quite vexing to be responsible for collecting the souls of the dead and watching them enter their kingdom simultaneously, but… they had done it before, and they could do it again. Hel deserved to experience life as a Jötun; she had been living as a spiritual being for so long.

 

“ _ Hel.” _

 

Hel turned towards Death, bowing low. “Yes, sire?”

 

“ _ Do you desire to travel to Jötunheim for two millennia? I… will miss your presence greatly.” _

 

Hel frowned slightly, thinking. She had never been to Jötunheim as a living being before, and had never really gotten the chance to connect to her Jötun roots. And although she would love the chance to be around Loki and Guðrún for an extended period of time… she was scared.

 

Scared of the unknown.

 

She gazed up at her sire, steeling herself. “Yes, sire. I would like to follow getta, and travel to Jötunheim for two millennia. I… would love to experience what it’s like to live on Jötunheim. If only for awhile.”

 

Death seemed to sigh, and began to shift and change until they bore a physical form very similar to Hel’s appearance; gray skin and eyes and black hair. Loki widened his eyes in alarm, feeling very much confused. He had not seen Death in this form in  _ millennia _ !

 

Death stared at their daughter calmly, their colorless eyes glistening with unsaid emotion. They cocked their head slowly.

 

“I will miss you.”

 

Hel looked up, startled. It had been ages since her sire had presented in a physical form. “I shall miss you as well, sire.”

 

Death stepped forward, pulling Hel into a warm embrace. Hel was shocked by this display of affection, and carefully wrapped her arms around their body, accepting this hug. She hadn’t received one from Death since before she left for Asgard when she was a young girl.

 

Loki stared at the pair in awe, unsure of how to feel. He had never known Death could care about someone on such a level.

 

Death laughed softly. “Even I care for my child, Loki. I love her more than my own existence, and I have you to thank for that.”

 

They released their daughter carefully, kissing both of her cheeks before returning to their preferred form; a black mist.

 

“ _ Enjoy your time on Jötunheim, my sweet child. Remember that I am always here.” _

 

Hel nodded rapidly, wiping away a few tears. “I will, sire. I will.”

 

She then turned towards Loki expectantly. “Well? Where do we go first?”

 

“We will return to Asgard, and remain there for a week. Afterwards, we will head towards Jötunheim.”

 

Hel nodded, turning towards her sire one last time. “Goodbye, sire. Thank you for letting me go.”

 

A pleased feeling emanated from Death’s core. They watched silently as Loki took Hel’s hand, and teleported the pair to Asgard.

 

They would send a small fraction of themselves to Jötunheim, observing all that occurred. The Norns forbid them specifically from choosing any side in any war, so they would have to be careful. Loki and Hel were very important to them; no harm would befall them while they watched.

 

* * *

 

Thor paced back and forth inside the familial meeting room, biting a lower lip. He was nervous.

 

Loki had left to the underworld a few hours ago, and he could do nothing but worry. He prayed to the Norns that Death had accepted Loki’s proposal, and granted his desire for protection. 

 

Around the large table sat the Hermod, Freyr, Baldur, Hodr, Freya, Guðrún Frigga, and Odin. They were holding a final meeting about the treaty, and the departure of the group, and everyone was on edge.

 

Odin grunted, smacking his hand against the table. “Stop pacing, boy! You’re driving me insane with your movements.”

 

Baldur huffed, crossing his arms. “I agree! Still your movements, Thor! We are all nervous. You don’t see any of us pacing about the room like madmen.”

 

Thor tsked, stopping and leaning against a wall. “I believe I have the right to be nervous; my life is on the line.” 

 

Freyr stood from his chair and walked over to Thor, placing a calm hand on his shoulder. “Death and Loki share a special union, Thor. I am sure everything will be okay.”

 

Thor clasped Freyr’s hand gratefully. “I can only pray that it is so.”

 

The room looked up together as Loki arrived in its center, with Hel in tow. Thor exhaled deeply, praising the Norns. He hoped this meant Death had at least agreed to the most important part of Loki’s plea.

 

Hel smiled sweetly, bowing low towards Odin and Frigga. “All-Father, All-Mother. Thank you for allowing me into your realm. I will do my best to protect my family and Thor while in Jötunheim.” 

 

She quickly faced Thor, a faint blush on her cheeks. “I mean no harm by accidentally excluding you, Thor. I… am aware of the fact that you are now my family too. Please forgive me for my blunder.”

 

Thor nodded in her direction. “Do not fret over it; I take no offense.”

 

Odin grunted again, striking the ground with Gungnir. “Alright, enough talk.” He cracked his neck, relieving the tension. “You will leave in a week’s time, Loki. I trust that the Ancient One has agreed to your proposal?”

 

Loki nodded. “They have. We now have the protection of Death. They have stated that anyone who wishes to harm Guðrún, Thor, myself, or my unborn child with murderous intent, will be unable to do so. We will not be killed on Jötunheim.”

 

The room exhaled collectively, their nervous hearts calming. They could now send the group into Jötunheim feeling more confident about their return. 

 

Odin gazed at Hel. It had been some time since he had seen the girl. She had grown immensely. He did not blame his son for being enamored with her.

 

“Hel.”

 

Hel looked up quickly. “Yes, All-King?”

 

“Are you aware of the beings that will be killed in this excursion?”

 

Hel scowled. She was aware.

 

“You plan to kill Laufey; I assume Fárbauti is already dead. You also plan to kill any and all opposition, including Angrboða and… Fenrir.”

 

It broke her heart to say this. She had always hoped, in some small part of her, that her siblings would all band together, for the outcome of peace. Fenrir was the only sibling against this outcome. 

 

She knew that Loki’s children were not very close to Fenrir, and hoped that the new era of peace would change that. She really didn’t want to kill her brother.

 

“Good.” Odin’s voice was gruff and brief. “Any questions or concerns that anyone has should be voiced now; you will not get the chance to again.”

 

Baldur raised a hand, momentarily serious. “If I may. The plan is to enter Jötunheim by teleporting to their land of “central”. What happens next? I understand that certain beings must be killed, and they might face certain oppositions from these elders or wise ones you speak of, but… what else can you expect upon arrival?”

 

He sighed deeply, gathering his thoughts. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I am worried. I would like a better understanding of what Thor and Loki might potentially face in Jötunheim.”

 

Odin looked to his youngest son, surprised. He didn’t think Baldur would take such an interest in the group’s journey. “Loki? Would you care to answer?”

 

Loki gazed at the young prince, annoyed with his questioning. “I don’t know.”

 

Baldur scoffed, turning his head askance. “You don’t know?”

 

“I have said what I have said, child. I do not know. There are too many variables to accurately say what will happen when we arrive in Jötunheim. We could be attacked immediately, we could be lauded, and heralded as saviors, we could even go unnoticed until reaching the throne room doors. There are too many variables, child.”

 

Baldur tsked, and narrowed his eyes at Loki before remembering to calm himself. He had promised Freyr that he would try to be more mature. “I understand.”

 

Odin nodded, pleased. “If there are no other questions, then you are all dismissed. This meeting is over.”

 

* * *

 

Loki teleported Thor to their room immediately after the meeting, wrapping his arms around the prince and resting his head on his shoulders. He breathed in the calm scent of pine, allowing it to calm his nerves. Baldur’s question had sent a shockwave of emotion through his mind, as he realized that he truly didn’t know what would occur once they reached Jötunheim.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki tightly, kissing his brow. They held each other for sometime, each allowing the presence of the other to calm them. After an hour had passed, Thor released him, grabbing his face to kiss. “We will be okay.”

 

Loki kissed him back, closing his eyes and trying to relax. He refused to cry, imagining everything he had, and how close he was to having it all taken away. His newfound family meant everything to him.

 

Thor wrapped Loki in another embrace. “Please still your fears.”

 

Loki sighed. “I wish it were that easy, Thor. I wish I had your strength, in this moment.”

 

Thor laughed softly, releasing Loki from his hold and grabbing his hands to kiss. “Do not let my calm facade fool you. I was a stuttering mess when you left.”

 

Loki smirked, squeezing Thor’s hands with minute affection. “Thank you, for being here… by my side. I am thankful for your presence in these times.”

 

Thor nodded, kissing Loki’s hands again before letting them go. A large part of him was saddened by the fact that he and Loki were not able to go about their lives normally because of the upcoming war. He wished they could have courted in public, he wished they could marry proudly in front of all the realms, and he wished… he wished that they could truly enjoy every step of the pregnancy together.

 

But it seemed fate had other plans in store for them. All he could do was take what he’d been given, and… make the best of it.

 

* * *

 

Hel strode over to Guðrún after the meeting’s end, wrapping them in a warm embrace. They were now in their adult form, standing two inches taller than her.

 

Guðrún grabbed her face with gentle hands, and kissed her brow. “ _ Hello, dear sister. I am pleased heavily by your presence.” _

 

Hel smiled, raising her hands to their face to rub their cheeks. “I could never leave you to fend for yourself. I’m your older sibling! We’re meant to protect the younger ones.”

 

Guðrún laughed into her mind, releasing her from their hold. “ _ May I stay in your hall for the week? Getta and… sire… have made it quite obvious that they would like some alone time. I would hate to intrude.” _ It still felt strange for them to refer to Thor as “sire”.

 

Hel raised an arched eyebrow. “Sire? You mean Thor? Why do you refer to him as such?”

 

Guðrún shrugged their shoulders, snapping their fingers and teleporting the pair to Hel’s suite in the castle. “ _ He has been in my life since my birth, and has helped raise me. It only seemed appropriate.” _

 

Hel gave a slow nod. “I… suppose so, dear sibling.” She didn’t quite understand the desire to refer to Thor as “sire” but, Guðrún was young. She supposed it did make some sense that Guðrún wished to refer to Thor as such.

 

She looked around her room then, nostalgia entering her core. The room had not changed since her stay in Asgard. She walked over to her bed, sitting down and pulling out a drawer from the nightstand. 

 

“Look, Guðrún! My old diary! I haven’t seen this thing in millennia!”

 

Guðrún walked towards their sister, sitting down on the bed next to her. “ _ Shall we read it?” _

 

Hel giggled, opening up to the middle of the journal and reading out,

 

_ Dear Diary, _

 

_ Today was soooooooooooooooooo annoying! Queen Frigg and Freya accosted me in the halls today. They mentioned how my behavior lately was unbecoming of a woman of my status. Can you believe it? And all I asked was if I could go wrestle with Hermod! Life’s not faiiiiiiir. _

 

_ -Signed, a very angry Hel _

 

The pair laughed at the entry, flipping until they got towards the end.

 

_ Dear Diary, _

 

_ So I am quite confused today. Yesterday I caught Hermod flirting with an elven princess, and stormed off in tears. Today… he has appeared in my room, asking for my hand. I do not know what to say! How do I react to that! Asking for my hand?! In marriage?! Oh, I wonder if Queen Frigg knows about this; surely she would disapprove. I am never good enough for anything in her eyes.  _

 

_ -Signed, a very confused Hel _

 

The goddess of death cocked her head, rereading the passage. “Huh…” 

 

Guðrún gazed at their sister. “ _ Has this brought about unpleasant memories for you?” _

 

Hel sighed, closing the book. “Rather than unpleasant, I’d say they were… unfortunate. Nostalgic even. Oh, the brevity of youth. Enjoy being single while you still can, Guðrún. Relationships are no fun at all.”

 

The giant laughed into her mind.  _ “I doubt I will enter a relationship with anyone anytime soon. I am only but a millennium old. I may be able to physically age at will, but my mind still has some maturing to do.” _

 

Hel clasped their shoulder. “That is mighty mature of you Guðrún, to realize you have some growing to do. I am proud.”

 

A knock on the door interrupted the pair, and Guðrún frowned, using seidr to see through the door.

 

It was Hermod.

 

The giant sighed into Hel’s mind, removing themselves from her hold and standing up. “ _Prince_ _Hermod is at the door. Would you like me to open it?_ ”

Hel collapsed back onto her bed in a huff, groaning. “Sure.”

 

Guðrún strode across the room in a matter of seconds and opened the doors, a slight frown on their face.

 

“ _ Hello, Prince.”  _ They moved out of the way, allowing Hermod entry into Hel’s room.

 

Hermod nodded towards them half-heartedly, entering the room. He was completely focused on talking to Hel; to hell with being polite. He walked over until he stood next to Hel’s bedside, unsure of what to say. Guðrún was still in the room after all, and he didn’t feel too comfortable apologizing to her in front of Loki’s spawn.

 

Guðrún tsked at his behavior, choosing to speak only to Hel. They could be pettish too.“ _ I shall visit my grandmother and her daughter while you and Hermod… “talk.” Send for me when you are done, please.” _

 

Hel nodded, rising upwards to face Hermod. “I shall.”

 

Guðrún waved at their dear sister before disappearing, leaving the two alone.

 

Hermod took a deep breath once they were alone, mentally preparing himself. “Hello, Hel.”

 

Hel looked up at the prince, feeling very much vexed. All she wanted was to spend time with her siblings. Why did people keep interrupting her plans? “Hello, Hermod.” She sighed, crossing her arms. “Why have you come? I’d much rather spend time with my siblings than you, full offense.”

 

Hermod ignored her jab, opening his mouth to speak. “I have come to apologize.”

 

Hel narrowed her eyes in distrust. “You never apologize. What has changed?”

 

“The fact that you are going into that wasteland of a realm, and… I might not see the you that I remember again.”

 

Hel tsked, rising from her childhood bed and trudging out onto the terrace. Hermod followed behind her, leaving the door open. “Hel…”

 

She turned abruptly. “Me going off to a perceived war does  _ not  _ change what you said about me, Hermod. You cannot take those things back.”

 

Hermod groaned, running a frustrated hand through his curly hair. “ I _know_ that, Hel. Nevertheless, it would be wrong of me to ignore the hurt and pain that I caused you.” He looked into her eyes, trying to convey his truth. “I truly am sorry.”

 

Hel scoffed at his plea for forgiveness, and crossed her arms in frustration. “Why don’t you go off and spend your time with some elven maiden, Hermod. I know that’s your type.” She turned back around, resting her arms on the stone fencing. “What I do or don’t do doesn’t concern you. We are  _ friends _ .”

 

Hermod reached out, turning her back around. “And I know that, Hel. That’s why I’ve come to  _ apologize _ . Because that’s what friends do.”

 

Hel scoffed again, turning her head quick enough so that her long hair smacked Hermod in the face. “Fine, fine. I accept your apology. Now may you go? I want to spend some time with my siblings before I leave.”

 

The prince gasped, Hel’s anger at him forgotten. “That reminds me! You never told me how Sleipnir was related to you.”

 

Hel looked away from the prince. “That… is not important.”

 

Hermod shook his head, refusing to accept no for an answer. “Come on!” he urged. “You promised you would tell me.”

 

Hel looked down and hardened her face, picking at the stone fencing with a sharp talon. “It… is not a pleasant memory.”

 

Hermod stilled, a frown on his face. “Meaning…?”

 

“Meaning that your father forced my getta to choose between being raped by a horse or being killed.”

 

Hermod widened his eyes in shock, taking a step back. “...I beg your pardon?”

 

Hel sighed deeply, turning around to face the prince. “It’s a long story Hermod; one I don’t fancy telling.”

 

Hermod’s mind ran a thousand miles a minute after this revelation, finally connecting the dots. So that was what Loki had meant when he said he had sacrificed his life and his womb for Asgard.

 

A disgusted look marred Hermod’s face after this thought. He knew his father was notorious for doing some terrible things to multiple beings, but… he had never truly known the complexities of the atrocities committed by the man.

 

He could only hope that Thor’s reign would bring about a new era of change for the kingdom.

 

A silence fell between the pair for a moment, and Hermod looked away, collecting his thoughts. He reached over carefully, grabbing Hel’s hand. “I… was not aware, Hel. I am sorry.”

 

Hel chuckled bitterly. “What’s this? I get two apologies in a day? Something must be wrong.”

 

“Hel-”

 

“Hermod, it is okay. What has happened has happened, and things cannot be undone.” She faced the god, unhappy. “Now leave me be.”

 

He grabbed her shoulders, shaking his head no. “Hel, I need you to understand that I truly am sorry. What I said in the underworld, I didn’t really mean. I was just… naive, and young. I was being stupid, and selfish, and I didn’t consider your own feelings. Please understand me when I say I am sorry. I truly am.”

 

Hel exhaled sharply and turned away from the prince, annoyed. “Fine, fine, you are forgiven. It was a stupid argument anyway. Who you see and who you sleep with is your business, and your business only. I had no right to say the things I did.”

 

Hermod sighed heavily. “Hel.”

 

Her eye twitched in annoyance, and she turned around, facing him. “Yes, Hermod?”

 

“Please do not be this way with me.”

 

She kept her eyes narrowed, glaring at the prince. “I just want to be left  _ alone _ Hermod! Yes, you are forgiven, and yes, I am over it, but that does not mean I am going to sleep with you! If that is all you came here for, you should go,  _ now. _ ”

 

Hermod narrowed his eyes in turn and scoffed at the goddess. “Do you really believe me to be that low of a creature, that I would only apologize to you in the hopes that we could lie together?”

 

A small part of Hermod went into this hoping that he and Hel could have make up sex after it was all said and done, but it was not the main reason he came to her and apologized. He genuinely felt sorry for his words against her.

 

The prince turned away from her then, running a hand through his curly locs. “I shall leave you alone then Hel, if that’s what you want. Just… promise me this.” He faced the goddess of death again, the mood between them growing somber. “Just come back to me.”

 

A faint blush danced across Hel’s cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and she looked away, fighting against the faint smile trying to force its way upon her lips.

 

“...I will return to you.”   
  


* * *

 

Thor gazed upwards at his bedroom ceiling, trying to allow the soft lull of Loki’s breathing to calm his soul. He had a careful arm wrapped around his torso, and for the first time in centuries, Loki had fallen asleep before him.

 

He knew he should rest, as going into a potential war zone on zero sleep was dangerous, but… he couldn’t close his eyes.

 

Every time he closed them, all he could picture was Loki and their unborn child being torn from his grasp, and killed by the Jötnar. All he could see was the endless rivers of blood that would flow through the kingdom if war were to occur.

 

And all he could hear were his own screams of terror as he imagined himself failing to protect his newfound family.

 

He stilled his rapid breathing and tried to calm down, realizing that he was beginning to wake Loki.

 

The frost giant stirred anyways, moving until half his body was wrapped around Thor. Head placed in the crook of Thor’s shoulder and neck, Loki gave a gentle sigh, stroking Thor’s arm. “Fearing the unknown will get you nowhere, Thor.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply. “... I am aware of this. Nevertheless… I worry.”

 

Loki stifled a yawn, beginning to fall back asleep. “What do you fear?”

 

Thor thought about his answer for some time, offering it to the quiet room when he thought Loki had fallen back asleep.

 

“I fear what is to come”

 

* * *

 

The week before the group was set to travel to Jötunheim went by fairly quick, the fated hour for their departure approaching like the creeping shadow of the night.

 

The day of their departure found the oldest order and the Odinsons in the family’s meeting room in the castle, crowded around the group. The mood in the room was very somber, and even Baldur remained serious, understanding that this was no time for jokes or petulance.

 

Frigga held her eldest son close, stroking through his hair, and trying not to cry. She knew Death had decreed that they would protect the group in Jötunheim, but that did little to still her fears. If there was a cry for war, Hermod and Odin would leave at once, ready to fight. There was no telling what could happen to them.

 

It would break her heart to lose her husband and her son; she would never be the same.

 

She released Thor from her grasp then, offering a weak smile to the prince. “I love you.”

 

Thor stroked his mother’s cheek with care, his heart breaking over her sadness. “We will return to you, mother.”

 

Frigga nodded, stepping aside as Baldur and Hodr rushed forward to hug their brother. The twins wrapped their arms around his torso tightly, not wanting to let go. Thor held them close, kissing each of their foreheads before releasing them.

 

Hermod was next, and although he could count the number of times he had ever  hugged Thor on one finger, he opened his arms and stepped forward, pulling him into an embrace. Even if Thor could not die on this excursion, there was a chance that Hermod would if there were war.

 

His pride could be put aside for a day.

 

Hermod next walked over to Hel, ignoring her cries of objection and pulling her into a loving caress. Hel sputtered in his arms, feeling very much embarrassed by his display of affection. He pulled away slowly, cradling her face in his hands and placing a lingering kiss upon her lips. “Please, come back to me, as you are. Do not let war and those Jötnar change you.”

 

Hel’s eyes were as big as saucers, and she looked back at Loki and her sibling, the pair having unreadable expressions upon their faces. She turned back towards Hermod, and grabbed his hand, muttering out a quick, “I will…”

 

Odin striked the ground with Gungnir after everyone had said their goodbyes, signalling that it was time for the group to go. Thor waved, albeit half heartedly, watching as his family disappeared, and the sight of mountains and the coldest of winters replaced them.

 

They were here.

 

Jötunheim.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Thor noticed about Jötunheim was the cold. He collapsed on the ground the second his foot touched the ice, minute convulsions racking through his body. “Loki! Help!”

 

He was wrapped in the thickest of furs and yet… the wind’s harsh coolness seemed to penetrate down into his soul. This cold was unlike any other he had felt before, and it stunned him. It seemed to be an unrelenting force, one that sapped any and all heat and warmth from his body the longer he was here. It seemed as if the wind itself was draining his life force away, uncaring that another being was almost killed by it’s harsh embrace.

 

Loki and his children shivered in the wind as well, wrapping their arms around themselves as faint goosebumps appeared across their skin. Loki examined his arms closely, feeling very much confused by the strange bumps across his skin. He didn’t know it was possible for Jötnar to feel this cold.

 

He stared out onto the open land with a critical eye, looking up next to the sky. This was Jörmungandr’s curse. 

 

Loki snapped his fingers then, a silver amulet appearing on the necks of everyone in the group, and instantly stalling the effects of the harsh winter on their bodies.

 

Thor stood up wearily, his hands still shaking. “I do not remember Jötunheim being this cold, Loki. I can feel it in my bones; something is wrong.”

 

Loki nodded his head in Thor’s direction, mulling over his thoughts.

 

Jörmungandr had cursed this land of central into eternal suffering ages ago, and in the past Loki had thought it to mean they could no longer farm, or grow crops. He thought that it meant the land was now barren, the ability to feel happiness stripped from everyone who lived in it. He thought it meant they were trapped, unable to escape their darkest fears, never able to achieve their innermost desires.

 

Never did he imagine that Jörmungandr would take away the sun from their lands, and make it so that anyone in central lost their ability to withstand the coldness of their realm. 

 

He felt his skin again, shaking his head. No, this cold was different. The winds had been cursed in this land. Loki walked back towards Thor, grabbing his hand, and stilling his shaking with seidr. “Do not think your reaction to our lands is normal. The winds and the skies have been cursed, and were designed to keep people out. Especially non-Jötnar.”

 

Thor nodded, wrapping Loki in a bone crushing hug. He was still feeling cold, and was wanting any and all heat that Loki’s body could potentially offer him. “Do you think the spirit of the land has been possessed or changed by his influence?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes and cocked his head in thought, allowing Thor to hug him. That… was a possibility, and it made perfect sense. That was why Thor had had such a violent reaction upon reaching this realm. 

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, sending out his conscious into the ground and towards the core of their realm. The spirit of their land sensed this, sensed that the ruler over the realm had returned, and reached out, yearning for healing.

 

Loki opened his eyes again, slowly removing himself from Thor’s grasp, and facing his children. “The land has been cursed by your elder sibling. The spirit possessing these lands has been cursed as well. We must hurry to central, and fix this.”

 

The pair nodded, and Hel fingered her amulet, asking what it was for.

 

“Ah. I have given us all amulets to protect us from the land and it’s fury. I will remove them once the land is no longer cursed.”

 

Guðrún hummed with content. “ _ Are we in central now? _ ”

 

Loki nodded quickly. “We are on the outskirts of central. I wanted to see how the land was before teleporting us to the palace.” He breathed in deeply, gazing at Thor. He knew the prince wouldn’t be happy with what he was about to say.

 

“Thor. You must refrain from touching me in any way once we reach the palace. You must remain quiet and not speak at  _ all _ unless we are in battle or in a meeting.” He looked down. “My people -especially those in central- do not take kindly to those of your realm.”

 

Thor scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m to remain silent? Me, future king of the Nine Realms? I don’t think so.”

 

Loki tsked, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “ _ Thor _ ! This is not up for debate. Do as I say until the lands are safe again.”

 

Thor widened his eyes in bewilderment. “Do as you say? Have these lands changed you already?”

 

Loki widened his eyes in turn, narrowing them next in anger. “Do you  _ want _ to start a war? Because if you do not  _ listen _ to me, that is what will happen. Put away your pride for a day and just observe and protect.”

 

Thor sighed, looking away at a nearby spring. “... I shall do as you say, Loki. But if anything or anyone puts any of us in harm, I will not do this. I will not remain silent.”

 

Loki nodded in exasperation. That was as good of an agreement he was going to get out of Thor.

 

Loki gazed at his children next. “Are the both of you ready? There is no turning back. I cannot predict how you will be perceived.”

 

Guðrún stared into Loki’s eyes, determination reflecting in their depths. “ _ I do not think I will ever be ready, to rule these unknown lands. But I understand it is something I must do. Come, let us leave.” _

 

Hel nodded in agreement. “I am nervous, and feel a bit scared getta, but I understand this is something we must do.” She sent a reassuring smile towards Loki. “Let us fix these lands, and restore them to the ways of old.”

 

Loki bit a lower lip, momentarily tense. He steeled himself against his fears, and snapped his fingers, teleporting the group to outside the palace at central.

 

There was no turning back after this.

 

* * *

 

Loki and the group appeared in front of the palace stairs, startling the guards who were posted there.

 

The first guard to get over their shock shouted, pointing their spear at the group and walking towards them. 

 

“Halt, sorcerer! State your name and-” the guard paused and gasped, staring at Loki’s familial etchings. Their face paled considerably as they took in every line across Loki’s skin. The guard fell to their knees and bowed in reverence, shaking in fear. The other guards on the palace steps paled in turn, each of them bowing low to the ground.

 

The guard in front of the group stood, lowering their gaze to the ground even though they towered above Loki.

 

“Loki… the forgotten prince. You… you’ve returned to us. Jörmungandr has heard our cries!”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes, his unrelenting gaze piercing through the guard’s soul. “What do you mean Jörmungandr has heard your cries, guard?”

 

Another guard appeared behind the first, speaking for them. “It is unwise of us to speak in public, Loki. Forgive me for my suggestion, but… might I fetch elder Gísli? They would be able to explain everything to you.”

 

The second guard looked at the rest of the group, frowning as they took in the other members. “The prince of  _ andstyggilegurs _ , Loki?”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock, disgusted by the guard’s use of this racial slur towards Thor. He reached up and grabbed the guard’s face with his hand, jerking him to his level. 

 

His voice was downright  _ scathing _ . “Are you questioning my judgement,  _ guard _ ?”

 

The guard shook their head no to the best of their ability, rubbing their cheeks to relieve the pain when Loki released them.

 

Loki crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one side of his hips. “Where is Gísli?”

 

“They are currently in a meeting.” The first guard replied, weary of questioning the other members of Loki’s group. They didn’t want the same treatment the other guard had received. 

 

“In two hours I expect every elder to be in the grand meeting hall of the palace. I trust that it’s been rebuilt since Jörmungandr destroyed it?”

 

The first guard’s eyes bulged in shock. “Loki… it is impossible to gather every elder in that short amount of time. It will take weeks, maybe even months before-”

 

The guard choked, clawing at their throat. Their skin began to turn a dark purple, and the veins in their forehead began to throb.

 

Loki was ruthless. “Did. I. Stutter?”

 

“No!” croaked the guard, gasping heavily when Loki ceased his seidr attack.

 

“Good.” Loki walked up the steps, ignoring the petrified stares of the dozens of other guards. He paused, looking slightly over his shoulder. “For each minute that the elders are not gathered in the meeting hall, one of them shall  _ die _ . Make sure this is known to all.”

 

He then turned back around, throwing open the castle doors.

 

Thor followed wearily behind him, the alarms in his head  _ blaring _ . He had not seen Loki so ruthless, so uncaring, so  _ unkind _ , in ages. He had forgotten that Loki had this dark side to him, one that commanded attention, one that  _ demanded _ respect. 

 

He had gotten so used to the sweet Loki, the pliant Loki, the Loki that always bent and stretched to his every whim and will, the Loki that never told him no, the Loki that said  _ yes _ , even when he didn’t want to.

  
He had forgotten who Loki really was, who he really could  _ be _ , at his core.

 

And it scared him.

 

Scared him enough to reevaluate his love for the man.

 

He shook these thoughts out of his head immediately though, feeling almost childish for thinking of these things. He would most likely see many unpleasant things about Loki on this journey, and that was okay. Loki would see many unsavory sides to him on this sojourn as well.

 

Loki was fighting to protect Thor and their family, in the only way he knew how. Would Thor have liked Loki to be kinder to the guards? Yes. But to Loki, these were the same people who allowed his needless suffering. The longer Thor thought about it, the more Loki’s behavior made sense. 

 

The issue of Jötunheim and its people in relation to Loki was so complex, and Thor truly began to understand what Loki had meant when he had told him to step back and remain silent. 

 

There were things about Loki’s people and Loki’s culture that he was never going to understand. And there were things about Loki himself that would never make sense to Thor.

 

And as long as Loki was protecting their family, Thor couldn’t be upset.

 

He would just do as Loki asked, and observe and protect.

 

And if Loki became consumed with bloodlust and revenge against his people, forgetting the real reason they were here, well… Thor would bring him back.

 

Thor had never given up on Loki before, and he wasn’t about to start giving up on him now.

 

Not when he needed him most.

 

* * *

 

Loki strode into the throne room, surprised and on edge. 

 

The throne room was empty.

 

Loki faced his children, placing a steady hand on each of their arms.

 

“Children. I am about to kill my giver of life.”

 

Guðrún frowned, stepping forward to object. “ _ You? I thought Jörmungandr decreed that I was the one to kill them.” _

 

Loki reached up, placing a steady hand on his child’s shoulder. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I will bear this burden.”

 

Guðrún’s frown remained, and they reached down, cupping Loki’s cheek. “ _ I don’t want anything to happen to you either, getta. Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?” _

 

Loki shook his head no and removed Guðrún’s hand from his cheek, kissing his fingers. “Let me do this.”

 

Guðrún gave a weary nod, and stepped back. “ _ If you believe this to be best, getta.” _

 

Loki smiled softly at his child before turning around and spreading out his hands, a pulse of sedir leaving his palms. Finally finding what he wanted, he snapped, teleporting the group.

 

They appeared inside an old room with sheets covering the furniture, a fine layer of dust coating every surface. A creaky door leading out onto a terrace was opened, and a figure could be seen in a wheelchair, covered with a shawl. The wind blew harshly around the room they were in, and Thor thanked the Norns he was being protected by Loki’s amulet. He placed a reassuring hand on the small of Loki’s back, and gently urged him forward.

 

Taking a deep breath, Loki trudged towards the door, opening it wider so that he could fit through.

 

He paused behind the figure upon reaching the terrace though, suddenly unsure of which giver of life lied before him. His connection and bond to them and Angrboða had been destroyed when he died.

 

The wind howled between the figure in the wheelchair and Loki, wrapping around the both of them with it’s cold embrace, and edging them on. Just as quickly as it began, the harsh howling of the wind ended, and a deadened silence enveloped the two.

 

The silence; a defining staple of this moment.

 

And then…

 

“... I always knew you would return back to us, Loki”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock. 

 

It was Fárbauti.

 

Why… why was he still alive?! And… and where was Laufey?

 

A sigh escaped from his lips. “Though, I cannot feel you here anymore, when I reach out. I guess that is part of the curse.”

 

Fárbauti shakily moved his arms to the wheels of the wheelchair, and turned himself around, facing his child.

 

“Hello, Loki.”

 

Loki felt his heart harden as he stared at his giver of life. A man who was a barren, sickly shell of what he used to be.

 

Loki continued to stare at the giant before him, the words and the emotions and the  _ feelings _ that swirled around in his head unable to break free through the barrier he had placed around his heart.

 

Fárbauti gazed at his child, his eyes void of emotion. “Why have you come home?”

 

Loki blinked slowly. “I have come to fix everything you have wronged. Where is Laufey?”

 

A pained expression marred Fárbauti’s face then, and he began to tremble with emotion.

 

“Laufey… after finding out you died… allowed himself to waste away… and died of a broken heart.”

 

Loki took a sharp intake of breath, and cast a quick spell to still the shaking in his hands.

 

He refused to feel emotion.

 

He thought of Thor, of their baby, of their love, anything that would still the pain he felt in his heart upon hearing this news.

 

“Then you know why I’m here.”

 

Fárbauti sighed, wiping away his tears. “If you are here to end my suffering… who will rule in your stead?”

 

Loki flexed his hand, balling it into a tight fist. “I have a child.”

 

A faint smile danced across Fárbauti’s lips, and a glazed hue covered his eyes. “A child…”

 

Loki took a step forward, extending a talon. “If your blood did not need to be spilled for the curse to end, I would leave you alive to suffer from your own doings. But,” he took another step forward. “Jörmungandr has decreed otherwise.”

 

Fárbauti nodded slowly, his voice rough from the curse.

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

 

Loki stilled. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Fárbauti coughed into his elbow, blood splattering on the shawl wrapped around him. He took a shaky breath.

 

“Asgard was supposed to heal you… and then you would return to us.” 

 

He looked down, his hand trembling. “You weren’t supposed to hate me…”

 

Fárbauti then looked up at his child, more tears streaming down his face. “You weren’t supposed to die.”

 

Loki refused to feel sorry for this pitiful giant, curling his lip upwards in disgust. 

 

“Your words do not move my heart.”

 

He extended a single talon and strode forward, pushing Fárbauti’s head back and exposing his neck.

 

Fárbauti gasped, struggling to speak. He looked into Loki’s eyes, the eyes that matched his own, and closed them, accepting his fate.

 

Loki refused to stop, refused to  _ think _ , and sliced through Fárbauti’s neck, severing the jugular vein. Dark blood poured from the vein of his neck, and he fell from his wheelchair, collapsing onto the cold ground. Blood began to pool around the giant, and Loki stepped back, using seidr to clean his talon.

 

He turned away from his sire’s body then, taking long strides until he reached the room Thor and his children were.

 

Without speaking he ran into Thor’s outstretched arms and hugged him, beginning to sob, and finally letting go of all of the pain and the hurt and the turmoil that he had been trying to suppress when he was talking to his sire. 

 

He had hoped, in some small part of him, that Laufey had survived instead, and changed, and… and still loved him, and didn’t need to be killed. He had hoped, that he would be okay, that Laufey would be here, here with open arms, begging and pleading for forgiveness. 

 

And… Loki wanted to give it to him.

 

Oh, he knew it were wrong, to forgive and to want, and to still  _ love _ the being that had thrust him into his pain and suffering, but he was so  _ tethered _ to his getta by their fond memories and the love the giant had for him.

 

It was hard to place the same blame he put on Fárbauti, on Laufey.

 

He just loved his getta too much.

 

Thor shushed him, rubbing small circles into his back, and kissing his brow. He motioned for Hel and Guðrún to come forward, wanting them to help calm Loki in this moment. The pair wrapped their arms around Loki, comforting their getta.

 

After a few minutes of crying, Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes, and taking a shaky breath.

 

“There’s no time for me to truly cry, everyone. I appreciate your comfort, but… we must move on. Guðrún and I must enter the temple where the ancient spirit resides, and… heal it.”

 

Thor pulled back, placing his hands on Loki’s cheeks with care. “Alone? Just the two of you?”

 

Loki nodded, kissing the palm of Thor’s hand. “Only royalty and Wise Ones may enter the temple. Because I don’t want you getting caught, and Hel being questioned, I’ll…have you both wait in my old room. It should be vacant. If… if anyone finds you, regardless of who they are… kill them.”

 

Thor sighed, rubbing Loki’s cheeks with his thumbs before looking away, and releasing the man. “I understand.”

 

Hel took Loki’s hands then, kissing the fingers on each one. “Be safe, getta. Everything will be okay.” She released him, turning towards her sibling.

 

“Guðrún.” She hugged them, running her hand through their long hair. “Be brave, young ruler. And remember, that no matter what, I will always be by your side. I love you, young one.”

 

Guðrún hugged her back, smiling. “ _ Thank you, dear sister.” _

 

Guðrún released her and looked to Loki, ready to continue their mission.

 

Loki waved his hand, teleporting the group to his childhood room.

 

He refused to stay around long enough for the nostalgia to kick in.

 

“I shall be back momentarily.”

 

Taking Guðrún’s hand, Loki teleported them out of the room, and towards the temples.

 

* * *

 

Loki and Guðrún appeared outside of the holy temples at central, startling the guards who were stationed there. Rushing forward, Loki grabbed Guðrún’s hand, running with them past the guards, and past the temple doors.

 

Guðrún ignored the guards shouting, and used a simple spell to make them ignore them and Loki. They had just under an hour and a half left to do this, and no time to waste. There was no reason to miss spend their time with the guards.

 

Loki ignored the shouting of various wise ones once they reached the deeper portion of the temple, even going so far as to shove them out of his path when they got in his way.

 

Guðrún followed Loki’s example, using seidr to place a small energy field around them and Loki. This way, they would be able to move through the crowded halls quicker.

 

After what seemed like ages of running, Loki and Guðrún finally reached the door encasing the temple for the ancient spirit of their land. It was guarded heavily by wise ones, and Loki couldn’t just teleport himself in.

 

He and Guðrún paused, facing the crowd, and putting their backs together as they stood in a fighting stance. A circle of wise ones surrounded the pair, and each had drawn their personal weapons.

 

Loki eyed the group wearily, prepared to fight and kill them all. He and Guðrún  _ needed _ to enter this room.

 

A wise one broke through the circle of Jötnar, and began to laugh, their croaky voice sending shivers down Guðrún’s spine.

 

Loki straightened up and faced the figure, his eyes narrowed in distrust.

 

“Loki… So glad to see you. It’s been… quite some time since you’ve made your presence known in the kingdom.” The wise one cackled. “I thought you had left us to become a full fledged andstyggilegur.”

 

Loki growled, the room becoming quiet. “You dare disrespect me? Things have changed since my departure, Ásta, and I don’t quite like it.” Loki cocked his head and placed his forefinger and thumb on his chin. “Give me one good reason to not  _ kill _ you where you stand.”

 

Ásta took a step forward, black energy forming around her hand. “Well you can certainly  _ try _ .”

Loki laughed, taking a step back into a fighting stance. His voice rung out throughout the crowd of wise ones who had gathered to witness the fight. 

 

“Let this be a lesson, to all who oppose my reign!”

 

Ásta laughed in turn. “ _ Your _ reign? Fárbauti is still ruler over these lands, young one. And you’d have to kill me in order to get to him.”

 

Loki cackled, doubling over in laughter. “I’m sorry,  _ what _ ? I’d have to kill you? To do something that I’ve already done?!” He wiped away a nonexistent tear, dramatic as always. “Fárbauti is  _ dead,  _ Ásta, and you shall soon follow him.”

 

Ásta widened her eyes, her hands trembling by her side. “No.”

 

Loki took a step forward, a glint in his eye. “Yes.”

 

Ásta pushed out her arms, the black energy enveloping Loki and squeezing him.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

Loki rose in the air with the black energy, and he tsked, calming himself and closing his eyes. Swiftly, he removed himself from it, lowering himself to the ground.

 

“Well I can tell you this, my dear. That is  _ terrible _ news for you.”

 

Ásta covered her mouth in shock, stepping back. “Im….Impossible!  _ No one _ can break through my energy! You… you should’ve been immobilized.”

 

Loki raised an arched eyebrow. “The  _ ruler _ of Jötunheim, and  _ getta _ to the monsters of myth, is supposed to be weak enough to be immobilized by  _ you _ ?”

 

He cackled again, outstretching his arm. A glowing projection of a giant orange hand stretched out from Loki’s own, and enveloped Ásta, squeezing her tightly.

 

“Now let this be a lesson to you,  _ Ásta _ , since you believe yourself to be so strong.” He caused the projection to squeeze her tighter, his voice as cold and as harsh as the curse plaguing their lands. “ _ Never _ . Defy me.”

 

He squeezed harder, and watched as the wise one Ásta was crushed to death, the sound of her bones snapping jarring to the ears of everyone present.

 

Shock and fear spread throughout the room of wise ones. They had had no idea that the prince had been so gifted in the art of seidr.

 

Loki cast a glance around the hall, daring anyone to defy him entry into the room where the ancient spirit of their land resided.

 

Another wise one stepped forward, removing the hood covering their face.

 

“You’ve just  _ murdered _ one of us and the ruler, and yet… you still demand entry into the room of the sacreds? I think not.”

 

Loki frowned, stalking towards the giant who had spoken.

 

Lilja.

 

He crossed his arms, annoyed with all of this opposition. “Lilja, darling. Why, you’re younger than myself. How did  _ you _ become a wise one?”

 

Lilja frowned in turn, matching Loki’s pose, and towering above him. “I was chosen… chosen by the ancient spirit.” She uncrossed her arms, openly defiant.

 

“I cannot let you through these doors. If we are to believe what you’ve said about Fárbauti being dead, then the empire has fallen, and you are no longer royalty.”

 

Loki scowled at the giant, sighing and turning away. This… she was his childhood friend. He could not kill her. At least… not now. “And if I told you I have the new ruler who has been blessed by Jörmungandr, by my side?”

 

Lilja gasped, looking at the other Jötun who stood behind Loki.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Guðrún stepped forward, exuding regality. “ _ I am Guðrún, child of Loki, and the new ruler of Jötunheim.” _ They looked up at Lilja, who towered even above them, at eight feet tall. 

 

“ _ I understand your anger at one of your own being killed. But Ásta knew the consequences of defying an open command from a ruler. Underestimating the person who has been chosen to be ruler over your lands is a grave mistake.” _

 

Lilja frowned again. “You… you don’t speak?”

 

Guðrún sighed to themselves. They were very tired of having to explain why they could not speak. “ _ I cannot speak. It was a trade-off for my gift of immense wisdom at my birth.” _

 

Lilja looked back and forth between Loki and Guðrún, feeling unsure.

 

“I… I cannot let you in that room Loki. I’m sorry.”

 

Loki scoffed in disbelief. “You deny me, getta to the monsters of myth, and savior of our race, entry into the room where the ancient spirit resides, thus not allowing me to break the curse? Do you  _ want _ to remain in agony? Do you  _ want _ to continue suffering as you are? Do you  _ not _ want to be saved? Because that is what I have come to do. And if you and  _ anyone _ else stand in my way, I will end your lives.”

 

Lilja narrowed her eyes at Loki, shifting into a fighting stance. “Then you shall have to kill me, and everyone in this room, Loki. You are not getting into that room.”

 

Loki tsked, the same projectional hand that killed the previous wise one stretching out from his own, and wrapping around Lilja. 

 

She struggled in its grasp, screaming in agony as it tightened around her.

 

Loki looked up at his old friend, refusing to allow himself to feel sorry for what was occuring. She knew the consequences of openly defying a ruler and being disrespectful.

 

“STOP!”

 

The cry rang out amongst the crowd, and Loki paused, ceasing his relentless attack on Lilja.

 

Who had spoken?

 

The figure walked through the crowd, various Jötnar shifting out of the way for this reverend wise one.

 

Approaching Loki with a gentle hand, the elder wise one touched Lilja’s leg, the projectional hand dissipating at once. Loki was stunned, but not surprised. He had not even used a fraction of his seidr to envelope her. It made sense that an experienced seidr user could break it.

 

What  _ did _ surprise him though, was who the elder was. 

 

Steinunn.

 

“Steinunn! You… you’re still alive…?”

 

Steinunn raised a shaky hand, placing it on Loki’s shoulder, and smiling gently.

 

“I still live, child. Not for long, but I live.”

 

They turned towards Guðrún, nodding politely. “I shall allow you entry into this room, children.”

 

“But, Steinunn! He-”

 

“What he has done is of little importance, Lilja.” They turned towards the giantess. “What is of importance is the curse being broken, and these lands and our  _ people _ being restored to the ways of old. Your pride and petulance may disappear for the time being.”

 

Lilja shut her mouth immediately, embarrassed.

 

Steinunn turned towards the crowd of wise ones. “I give my permission for Loki and the new ruler to enter the temple. This is  _ not _ up for debate.”

 

The crowd of wise ones began to murmur amongst themselves as Steinunn walked past Loki and Guðrún, using a powerful spell to unlock the doors guarding the temple inside. Once the doors were open wide, they turned around, smiling softly at the pair.

 

“After everything we had done to you in the name of glory, we have no right to ask you to save us. And yet… you’ve returned, to fix what has been wronged.” Steinunn walked forwards, patting Loki’s head with care. “You are a good being, Loki. Thank you for coming home.”

 

Loki blinked rapidly, confused by the warm reception Steinunn was giving him. Though, the more he thought of it, the more it made sense. Steinunn had been one of the only wise ones opposed to the process that was forced upon Loki when he was young.

 

“... Thank you.”

 

Loki grabbed Guðrún’s hand, walking forward into the temple.

 

He had not been here since he was a child.

 

He jumped slightly as the doors closed behind the pair.

 

They were locked inside.

 

And their only hope for escape? 

 

Healing the ancient spirit of the land.

 

* * *

  
  


Loki took a deep breath, trudging forward. Guðrún followed closely behind him, nervous. They had no idea of what to expect from this ancient spirit, and if it would even accept them as ruler of these lands.

 

They walked forward to an altar that stood before a vast pit. It was so large and so deep, that Guðrún could not see the bottom. Two torches of fire stood on either side of the altar, and Guðrún watched as Loki used seidr to blow them out.

 

He sat on the ground, motioning for Guðrún to follow his movements. Guðrún lowered themselves as well, copying Loki until they were both bowed before the altar, reverent.

 

Loki waited for the telltale rumbling that signalled the spirit had arrived. It rose from the vast darkness below them, growling.

 

Loki frowned at the sound.

 

That wasn’t good.

 

“ _ Rise, descendants of Ymir. Bow before me no longer.” _

 

Loki and Guðrún rose from the ground, heads bowed low. Guðrún looked around the room curiously out the corner of their eye, surprised. They could definitely feel a presence before them, one that seemed to encompass the entirety of the room, and yet… there was no physical being or apparition. 

 

A harsh wind blew around the room, ruffling through Loki and Guðrún’s hair.

 

“ _ You… the forgotten prince… have come to heal me.” _

 

Loki nodded.

 

Guðrún watched as Loki stretched out both of his palms, a soft blue light emanating from them. The soft blue light stretched from his palms, glowing and spreading around the entirety of the room. The light pulsed for a few moments before turning into a blinding white light, and disappearing. 

 

Instantly the ambiance of the temple room changed, becoming light, airy, and accepting. Guðrún no longer felt as if they were under harsh scrutiny, and finally relaxed.

 

The spirit before them laughed.

 

“ _ I have not been free for millennia, child of Laufey. I thank you.” _

 

Loki smiled, pleased with his work. He had surprisingly learned that spell from Frigga before he left, as he was not the best at the healing aspect of seidr.

 

Loki remained silent though, waiting for the spirit to address the reason they were here.

 

“ _ You have killed you giver of life, as Jörmungandr decreed.” _

 

“... I have.”

 

“ _ And so… I cannot allow you to rule.” _

 

Loki nodded again. “I offer my child, in my stead, as ruler over these lands. They are the ruler chosen by Jörmungandr.”

 

The ancient spirit seemed to think, extending a bright, blue light towards Guðrún. The light enveloped them, and Guðrún remained still, unsure of what was happening.

 

“ _ You… you have a cold heart, child. Yet… there is room to grow… and a desire for peace and change. Tell me… what is your goal? What do you desire?” _

 

Guðrún pondered on their answer for sometime, wanting to be honest and tell the truth. “ _ My goal, ancient spirit? To spread peace throughout my realm. And my desire? To be a revered, successful leader to my people… I… I fear I am not skilled enough to rule.” _

 

The spirit hummed.

 

“ _ Already I can sense the desire for peace in your heart. You are a testament to that peace. You… are not a full Jötun _ .”

 

“ _ I am not.” _

 

The spirit hummed again. “ _ Your Aesir heritage is of little importance here. You still carry the blood of Ymir in your veins. Thus… you are qualified to rule. I give you my blessing, young one. _ ”

 

The doors to the temple rumbled open.

 

“ _ Now leave this place…” _

 

Guðrún and Loki bowed low before exiting the temple, both feeling very relieved. Loki had not expected the process to be so simple.

 

Steinunn and the other wise ones crowded around the pair when they exited the temple, surprised that Guðrún and Loki had been released so soon.

 

“Loki… I trust that everything went as expected?”

 

Loki turned towards Steinunn. “Yes. Guðrún has been blessed by the spirit of the land. Until it is safe to reveal this… I trust that you and the others will keep this to yourselves.”

 

Steinunn nodded. “Of course.” They looked around them, slightly raising their voice. “I trust that everyone has heard this. The identity of the new ruler of these lands is to be kept a secret.”

 

Muttering could be heard throughout the crowd of wise ones, and a clear divide became evident between the group. Many members in the crowd seemed shocked and outraged by the declaration of a new leader, while the others seemed to be relieved. Loki would keep a careful eye on this.

 

“I apologize, for being so quick to leave, Steinunn. There is a meeting to be had between myself and the elders in thirty minutes.”

 

Steinunn gave a shaky nod. “I understand.” They waved, watching as Loki and Guðrún teleported away before turning and frowning.

 

They didn’t know if Loki had been made aware of the fact that Jötunheim was planning to storm into Asgard in a few days time.

 

Oh, these were troubling times in the kingdom indeed.

 

* * *

 

Loki teleported he and Guðrún back to his old room, meeting Thor and Hel. They rushed towards the pair at once, tackling them into hugs.

 

Hel was the first to let go, smoothing a calm hand over Guðrún’s hair. “So. How did it go? Is Guðrún the blessed ruler of the land now?”

 

Loki smiled proudly, pleased that things were running so smoothly. “Guðrún is now the ruler of Jötunheim.”

 

Hel squealed, clapping her hands together. “Oh I am so excited! Guðrún, how does it feel? You’re ruler now!”

 

Guðrún blushed, scratching at their cheek. “ _ I feel more nervous than before, dear sister. You being here by my side… comforts me.” _

 

Thor offered a gentle smile at those words, pleased that Guðrún was beginning to articulate their emotions and express what they were feeling with maturity.

 

He reached out, grabbing Loki’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Now, what’s next? The meeting with the elders?”

 

Loki nodded, ignoring the embarrassment he was feeling at Thor being affectionate with him in front of his children. “Yes, next is the meeting with the elders. If it is decided that war will occur, it will be decided here.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s fingers, releasing them from his grasp. “Let’s go then.” He smiled bravely at the group. “The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can all relax, and focus on getting Guðrún prepared for the throne.”

 

Loki laughed to himself, and smiled softly, admiration and love in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to call the prince of the Nine Realms his own. 

 

Teleporting the group to the grand meeting hall, Loki was surprised to find it barely full. There were enough seats in the room for over ten thousand elders, and only a little over a thousand were full. Loki tsked. They would learn to never underestimate him again today.

 

The room fell to complete silence as Loki and the group strode forward into the center of the room, where the stage was. Thor looked around the arena-like room, surprised. He’d had no idea there were so many elders, and was embarrassed with himself to admit that he was jealous the Jötnar had creatively solved a problem that the Aesir were still struggling with. An arena-like room was a perfect way to address many people at once, while saving on space.

 

Using seidr to amplify his voice, Loki spoke to the elders present.

 

“... Where are the rest of you? This stadium should be full.”

 

The elders looked around and murmured amongst themselves, one of them speaking out.

 

“...Elder Gísli holds a little over two thousand at his current meeting. The others… believed your call to be of little importance.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Of little importance, you say?” He cackled. “They will soon learn to not disobey my commands again.”

 

He stepped back, removing the seidr that amplified his voice, and speaking to the group. “Now, we wait. Give it an hour, and this room should be filled. I have already begun to kill an elder every minute that we are required to wait.”

 

Thor frowned, steeling himself against reaching out to hug Loki. “Will this not be too hard on you, Loki? I know powerful, long term seidr use has crippling effects.”

 

Loki shook his head no. “I feel fine. I am strong Thor.” He smiled softly again. “Though… I do appreciate your worrying. Thank you.” 

 

Thor blushed, wishing they could say more and be more affectionate. But, they were on a mission. There would be time for them to show their affection for each other when this was all over.

 

After an hour had passed, and the room was half full, the doors to one side of the room burst open, Elder Gísli striding through.

 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

 

Loki swiveled around, wondering who was screaming in  _ his _ meeting hall.

 

He frowned deeply when he saw who it was.

 

Gísli.

 

One of the most revered elders in the realm, and the head elder at Central.

 

Crossing his arms, Loki met Gísli halfway,  _ daring  _ Gísli to challenge him.

 

Gísli slapped Loki across his cheek, breathing furiously. “How. Dare. You?! How dare you come back unannounced, and begin  _ killing _ the fellow elders for not attending your meeting?”

 

Thor saw red, and moved to leap off the stage and attack Gísli. A gentle yet strong hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned, seeing it was Guðrún who held him back. 

 

“ _ Sire, no! Getta must do this. He needs to assert his authority over everyone and regain control of the realm. You jumping in will undoubtedly start a war!” _

 

Thor sighed, moving back until he stood next to Guðrún. “... You are right. Nevertheless… if this continues…there will be a bloodbath. I refuse to see my family be disrespected.”

 

They watched as Loki growled low in his throat, striking Gísli upon their face, and gouging it with his talons.

 

His voice was  _ drenched _ in anger and indignation. “How  _ dare _ you strike your ruler?” He grabbed Gísli’s long gray hair and yanked him back, exposing his neck.

 

Gísli struggled fiercely, refusing to allow Loki to treat him this way; especially in front of everyone.

 

Loki bared his fangs at the elders in the room, amplifying his voice using seidr.

 

His cool voice spread throughout the farthest reaches of the room, chilling every elder to their core. “Let this be an example to each of you. I’m not sure what has occured since my death, but,” he yanked harshly on Gísli’s hair again, and grabbed their arm, forcibly holding them in place, and exposing their neck. “This? Disrespect towards your ruler? Never again.”

 

As swift as possible, Loki dragged a sharp talon across Gísli’s neck, making sure to severe the jugular vein. He also placed a spell around Gísli, making it impossible for anyone to heal them. 

 

Throwing Gísli’s body off stage, Loki cleaned his talon with seidr, speaking out into the crowd. “Is there  _ anyone else _ who wishes to defy my royal command?”

 

The room was silent.

 

Many of the Jötnar present were stunned.

 

Gísli was one of the most  _ powerful _ elders in the realm, and had a slew of protectional wards around them. The fact that Loki was strong enough to break through those wards spoke  _ volumes _ .

 

As the minutes ticked by, more and more elders filtered into the room, filling up the seats. Loki left Gísli’s body on display, as a testament to his power. It was gruesome, he knew, but he needed to be harsh. These Jötnar no longer held respect for him, or the crown.

 

After another hour had passed, Loki looked around the room, ready to begin. It seemed that there were a few thousand Jötnar missing.

 

Thor commented on this in his ear, wondering where they were.

 

Loki sighed. “They’re probably dead.”

 

Thor blanched, wanting to turn Loki around, but knowing that he could not touch Loki now; not in front of all the elders.

 

“...I thought you were only going to kill one every minute.”

 

Loki laughed flippantly. “I changed my mind.”

 

Thor nodded, and stepped back. He reminded himself that everything Loki did was necessary. He just needed to watch and protect. 

 

Guðrún touched his forearm, speaking into his mind.

 

“ _ Do not feel alone, sire; getta being this way bothers me too.” _

 

Thor nodded gruffly. “Thank you, Guðrún.”

 

Once the entire room became silent, Loki spoke, addressing everyone.

 

“It is a shame that there were so many of you who did not take heed of my warning.”

 

The Jötnar in the room looked around at each other, finally taking notice of the plethora of empty seats in the room.

 

“I am also proud to say that the curse on this land has been broken.”

 

Murmuring filled the room again, many voices crying out in disbelief. One elder stood up, amplifying his voice with seidr.

 

“Are you meaning to tell me that Fárbauti is… dead?”

 

Loki gazed at the frost giant. “Aye.”

 

Outrage and indignation spread throughout the room, as many of the beings believed it to be downright  _ cold _ to murder their ruler; to hell with prophecies!

 

Loki narrowed his eyes in annoyance and scoffed, clapping his hands together to quiet the Jötnar.

 

“Are you telling me that you  _ want _ to live in a curse? Do you  _ want _ your lands barren, your skies harsh? Do you  _ want _ your children and grandchildren to suffer from the cold, envious of the rest of the land who can live out their wildest dreams to their heart's content? Should I just leave now, and lay these lands to ruin?”

 

Another Jötun stood up, brushing her long black hair behind her ears. “Loki. I do not think this is what everyone is saying.” She looked around, gaining approval from those surrounding her.

 

“We are… shocked, because five days before we were to storm into Asgard and get you back, you return to us; seemingly in perfect health. We are… elated, that you have returned to us; much stronger than the being you were when you left. We mourn over the death of our ruler, yet rejoice in the new age you have allowed us to experience. Please do not take offense to the murmuring.”

 

Another Jötun stood up, shaking their head no. “I disagree!”

 

Loki swung his head towards the voice who had spoken, ready for a challenge.

 

“Speak, dear elder. What is on your heart?”

 

The elder scoffed at Loki. “With all due respect Loki, you  _ cannot _ disappear to the land of the Aesir for millennia at a time,  _ vacationing _ amongst them, and then decide to come back and save us, after years of suffering. You have no right!”

 

Loki cackled, setting everyone in the room on edge.

 

“Vacationing? You think I’ve been  _ vacationing _ in Asgard? Oh you could not be more wrong, dear elder.” He swept his hand towards Hel, beckoning for her to step forward.

 

“Twenty millenia ago, I died. I was dead, and in the underworld, free from the pain and the agony that you so selfishly voted for me to experience. I had given birth to the monsters of legends like you demanded. I was free.”

 

Loki began to pace around on the stage, looking around at the Jötnar in the room.

 

“I was in the underworld when I was given a proposal from Death; mate with them, and produce the goddess of the underworld. This would give me immeasurable power; power akin to those like Frigg and Freya.”

 

Gasps rang out through the crowd, and many cries of “A halfling!” and “A god!” spread throughout the room.

 

“I spent ten millennia in the underworld, suffering from a plague of madness, and ten in the realm of the Norns, learning their secrets, and gaining their powers. All for the sake. Of peace. Peace in our lands, peace between the realms, peace in our hearts.”

 

Loki spread his arms out wide, offering a deceptive smile. 

 

“My child Jörmungandr, the very  _ monster _ you believed would be on your side during Ragnarok, refuses to fight. They have chosen the side of peace as well.” He began to laugh, wiping away non existent tears.

 

“So I come to you today, to introduce a multitude of new things. First things first, my child. I would like to introduce all of you to your new ruler, Guðrún.”

 

Murmurings spread again throughout the crowd, and many Jötnar stood up in defiance, angry that so much change was happening. One Jötun’s voice rang through the crowd, as clear as ever.

 

“New ruler? Have you gone  _ mad _ ?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes and searched the room for the being that had spoken, finding them after a few seconds.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The Jötnar around the Jötun who had spoken sat down immediately, unwilling to get caught in Loki’s wrath.

 

The lone Jötun remained standing. “I said, have you gone mad? What is this? Talks of peace? Between the realms? A new ruler? And a halfling and an Aesir on stage as well? Loki, you must have truly lost your mind after your death, for none of this makes any sense.”

 

Loki stood still, thinking about how he wanted to handle this situation. He didn’t want to kill the figure, as it would only cause resentment to spread throughout the ranks. Raising his head, Loki spoke. 

 

“Lost my mind you say?” He laughed softly. “No, dear elder, I havent lost my mind at all. I have come here, to do three things. Instill my child as leader of this realm, end the curse plaguing these lands, and begin making the moves necessary for peace amongst the realms. My daughter, the  _ literal _ goddess of death, is here to show your new ruler how to properly rule. Thor, prince of the Nine realms, is here to offer a peace treaty between Asgard and Jötunheim. Do you still believe me to have lost my mind, dear elder?”

 

An absolute  _ riot _ broke out amongst the crowd when Loki mentioned peace between Asgard and Jötunheim, Jötnar left and right arguing about whether or not a peace treaty between the two realms would be morally just.

 

Loki allowed the group to argue for a few minutes, wanting to use seidr to listen to the varying conversations being had. The room seemed to be torn into three factions; those who were for the talk of peace, those that wanted Jötunheim to focus solely on Jötunheim, and those who wanted Loki and his child  _ out _ , desiring a new family to take the throne.

 

Loki laughed to himself at the last point of view, shaking his head in disbelief. Loki and Guðrún were the only living,  _ pure _ descendants of Ymir. Well, Guðrún wasn’t fully Jötun, but that was besides the point. Only direct descendants of Ymir could rule the throne. If no descendants were left, the land would be left to ruin. These Jötnar were willing to destroy their livelihood just to keep Guðrún from taking the throne.

 

Guðrún touched his shoulder, a look of mild alarm on their face. “ _ Getta! Do you hear them?! They wish to go to war over this!” _

 

Loki sighed, turning towards his child. “I am aware… I will think of a plan once I hear them out.”

 

Guðrún nodded and stepped back, still looking unsure. Nevertheless, they trusted their getta, and knew they’d come up with a way to fix this.

 

After thirty minutes of arguing had passed, Loki clapped his hands together, signalling for their conversations to cease.

 

The room quieted down quite slowly; much slower than Loki would’ve liked. He decided to ignore this, remembering that he could not be too ruthless to his people; he could not rule them on fear alone.

 

“It… seems as if the room has divided into three factions. I would like to see this for myself. If you are for peace between the realms,  _ including _ Asgard, please stand.”

 

Loki watched as only a measly 4th of the room stood, disappointing him greatly.

 

This was not good.

 

Loki moved his hair behind his ear, sighing. “Someone from this group, please explain why you feel this way.”

 

A very old elder raised a shaky hand, their other hand holding onto the cane supporting their body. “If I may?”

 

Loki looked at the Jötun carefully, their face familiar. His eyes widened in shock, as he recognized the elder. It was Sævar!

 

Loki wished that he could call out to the elder in greeting, but he knew the elder wouldn’t recognize him. Loki had met Sævar during his travels to west Jötunheim, when he had been disguised. He was pleased to see that Sævar was on his side, and yet… it did little to still his fears. Sævar would not be taken seriously because of their origin; the west.

 

Opening their mouth, the elder Sævar spoke, ignoring the various jeers thrown at them.           

 

“As many of you can see, I am old. And my desire for war and senseless death has long grown cold. It is time for peace; peace amongst the realms. No longer should Jötunheim be the  _ runt _ of the realms, left out of politics, finances, and  _ forced _ to grovel to the Elves and the Aesir! Let this be a new age, one where we  _ become _ the standard of living, and not a poor excuse of it. Let us overcome our seclusive nature, and travel, experiencing things and lands other than our own. Let this new ruler usher us into a new era; one where our children and grandchildren will be respected and treated with dignity. Let us change not for us, but for them.”

 

Harsh laughter broke out from across the room, and another Jötun stood, shaking their head in disbelief. 

 

“The elder from the land of herb addicts and pseudo  _ peace _ wants us to accept a treaty with the andstyggilegurs? I think  _ not! _ The Aesir and the rest of the Nine Realms have done  _ nothing _ but shove us down, and  _ force _ us to be the runt of the pack. When our lands were cursed by the  _ very _ monster meant to protect it, did anyone step in to save us? When our children suffered, when our bondmates died, where was Asgard?!”

 

The room fell into a hushed silence, the impact of these words stunning those who had not been affected.

 

“In fact, where were the rest of you, while our land was cursed? Where were you when our children starved, and froze to death? Where were you when trade and commerce went away, and we were left with  _ nothing _ ? No, let this be a new age, one ruled by the  _ people _ who suffered, and not a being who lived on Asgard their whole life!”

 

A chorus of “Yeah!” and “They’re right!” spread throughout the room, and Loki paled, momentarily feeling scared. 

 

War.

 

This… this meeting was headed to ruin.

 

And it’s only outcome?

 

War.

 

He looked at Thor, the fear in his eyes evident. Thor shook his head, staring at Loki with steely determination. And that was what Loki needed. Encouragement that someone was still here, that someone was still on his side, that someone was ready to fight  _ for _ him, and not against. 

 

He could do this.

 

Taking a deep breath, Loki spoke out to the arena. “You would rather focus on past transgressions and slights instead of peace and healing?” He began to shake in anger, the rage and the hurt and the  _ pain _ in his voice evident.

 

“I could say the same to all of you! Where were you when I was hurting, raped and  _ beaten _ and abused against my own will?! Where were you when I was locked in the dungeons, forced to experience unspeakable horrors, all in the name of justice and glory? Where were you, when I wandered, millenia at a time, not speaking, not eating, not  _ living _ ? Where were you when I died, telling me that my pain and suffering was all worth it?

 

“You were  _ NOWHERE _ ! Absolutely NONE of you told my sire to stop, and absolutely  _ none _ of you stepped in to help. Yet where am I? Back here, in Jötunheim, trying my absolute  _ best _ to restore this land to order, and make it better than it has ever been. If I can come back, and heal the very lands that  _ killed _ me, saving the very people who  _ used _ me, why can you not set aside your pride, for the greater good? Is your own well being more important that the fate of the realm, dear elders?”

 

The room was again stunned into silence, many feeling shocked at Loki’s harsh and emotional speil.

 

The same elder who had spoken before laughed bitterly, a fierce look upon their face. They raked an angry hand through their hair, growling lowly in their throat.

 

“A  _ prince _ who cannot accept that sacrifices are necessary for the greater good, complaining about his pain. What a  _ joke _ ! Millions of us saw our livelihoods  _ stripped _ from our hands, unable to do anything. Many of our bondmates died not only during the curse, but  _ today _ , from your ruthless killing! And yet you tell me and the others to accept this?! No, there is one thing and one thing only that will rectify these wrongdoings- war.”

 

Gasps spread throughout the room as many Jötnar reeled back, many of them too nervous to even consider war a possibility. 

 

Loki widened his eyes in anger, balling his fists. “I’m sorry,  _ what?  _ You would sacrifice the lives of  _ millions _ of beings from multiple realms, for the sake of anger and pride? War isn’t an option, dear elder. I refuse to send many young Jötnar to their deaths.”

 

The elder scoffed, pointing at Loki with a harsh finger. “Well it should be! Why, are you afraid that without the combined efforts of the andstyggilegurs, you’ll lose?” They laughed, refusing to break their gaze from Loki’s.

 

“We were to storm Asgard in five days to get you back. Our weapons are ready. Our people are willing. You cannot stop this, Loki. There will be war.”

 

The Jötun pointed at the rest of the arena, snarling. “And to the rest of you! Pathetic! Pathetic for not standing up for your own kind! Pathetic for sitting here, taking his abuse! Pathetic, for not rising up, and fighting against this injustice!”

 

The angry Jötun snapped their fingers, and teleported out of the arena.

 

A soft chill began to sweep its way across the room, caused by Loki’s sour mood.

 

His question was brief, straight to the point.

 

“If you stand with that giant, and wish to go to war, you have five days to prepare for battle.”

 

He looked up, a vehement look on his face. “Now get out.”

 

An overwhelming majority of the room disappeared then, leaving a little over two thousand Jötnar.

 

Thor frowned darkly. 

 

This was not good.

 

Loki breathed in deeply, exhaling into the quiet of the room. “If you are against peace between the realms, please stand and state why.”

 

Loki looked around the room, pleased to see that no one stood.

 

“Good. War will occur in five days.” He stretched out his hands, sending out his seidr, and placing an amulet around the necks of every elder who remained in the room. “This amulet contains a fraction of my power. When the war is over, and we have won, this will be used to distinguish you from your traitorous brethren.”

 

He sighed again. “You are dismissed.”

 

The room emptied out fairly quick, and Loki turned towards his family, a heavy frown on his face. He looked at Thor, feeling many things at once. He teleported the group to his old room in the castle, wrapping his arms around the Aesir, and sighing heavily into his shoulder.

 

“I tried my best to prevent a war.”

 

Thor sighed in turn, hugging Loki back. “I know.”

 

Loki was silent for some time.

 

“I did what I had to do.”

 

Thor hugged him tighter. “I know.”

 

Loki pulled away, looking into Thor’s eyes. “And yet… I can feel your dissatisfaction.” 

 

Thor sighed again, letting go of Loki and raking a hand through his hair. 

 

“How you handle things in your realm is of none of my concern, Loki. You fought, and you did what you had to do, all to protect us.” He placed gentle hands on Loki’s waist, pulling him in for a tender kiss. “I am not angry.”

 

Loki kissed him back, and closed his eyes.

 

“I shouldn’t have killed all those elders.”

 

Hel placed a steadying hand on Loki’s forearm.

 

“Getta… do not fret over what has been done. We cannot go back. All we can do is move forward, and plan for the war. I know it was not the outcome you wanted, but it could not be prevented. Do not blame yourself.”

 

Guðrún remained silent, refusing to comfort Loki. They believed many of the day’s events could have been prevented if Loki had not been so rash. 

 

“ _ What is to be done now? Asgard must be made aware of this; we only have five days to prepare for a war.” _

 

Loki frowned, pulling himself from Thor’s arms, and reaching out to touch Guðrún’s.

 

“Guðrún… what is wrong?”

 

Guðrún frowned in turn, a rush of anger flowing through their veins, and making itself apparent in their bond.

 

Loki stared, nodding slowly. “You are angry. You… believe the events of today could have been handled differently?”

 

Guðrún refused to answer, looking away.

 

“Guðrún… talk to me.”

 

Guðrún refused, turning towards Thor. “ _ When are we leaving to inform Asgard of the impending war? I’d rather not waste time exploring my feelings and resentment. They are not important.” _

 

Loki ignored the hurt he felt at the slight, and sighed again. “I will send you and Thor back now. Hel and I will remain here, until your return.” 

 

Guðrún nodded, ignoring the hurt in Loki’s eyes as he teleported away with Thor, without saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

They arrived in the throne room of Asgard soon after, startling the queen and king.

 

Frigga stood up, her eyes wide in panic. 

 

“... Thor?”

 

He looked up, conveying the severity of the moment. “There is to be war.”

 

Odin sighed.

 

“When?”

 

“In five days time.”

 

Odin shook his head, disbelief coursing through his body.

 

He had five days to gather his army, and amass enough seidr to send them all to Jötunheim.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head again.

 

Why was fate so predictable?

  
  
 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. This was probably my longest chapter yet. Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below. I'd love to hear from you, and gain some insight into how I can improve myself as a fanfiction writer.


	16. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asgardians head to war with Jötunheim, and many secrets are revealed on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy the chapter! This one definitely took some time to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out.

Odin exhaled violently and narrowed his eye, displeased by the current state of events.

 

He sat behind his desk in his office, a hologram of the king of light elves before him. He had called the man here to discuss the upcoming war, and to see if he could be convinced to allot a few million warriors to Asgard for the duration of the war.

 

The elven king shook his head again, refusing to give in. “I can give you a million warriors All-King, and that is it. I  _ cannot _ risk giving anymore, especially on such a short notice. I’m sorry, but those warriors I’m offering will just have to do.”

 

Odin nodded quickly, his annoyance with the conversation evident. He couldn’t be too flippant with his emotions though; he would be in immense trouble if the king of the light elves went back on his word.

 

“I understand. Thank you, Rhaelflevir.” He waited until the hologram disappeared before sighing again. 

 

He was too old for this.

 

A knock at his office door interrupted his thoughts, and he raised his gruff voice, shouting for them to come in.

 

Thor entered the small office in a sullen mood, Guðrún following close behind him.

 

Odin waved his hand about lazily, signalling for the pair to sit. Thor took the offer graciously, overwhelmed by the amount of planning and preparation that was necessary for this short notice of a war.

 

Guðrún opted to stand, realizing fairly quick that they would not fit in the chair Odin provided; they were too tall. Of course, they could revert to their childlike form, but… they felt that would be inappropriate. They would remain an adult.

 

Odin stared at the pair for a few moments, analyzing the situation Asgard had now been placed in. He then looked away, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“What happened, Thor? You were barely gone for a day, and already the tidings of war wash upon my kingdom’s steps.” He interlocked his fingers together, resting his chin upon them. “Loki is arguably one of  _ the _ most brilliant tacticians I have ever met, and I trusted that if war were to be had, it would be  _ centuries _ from now. How was Loki unable to prevent a war in his own realm?”

 

Thor looked away in shame. He had wanted to say more, to do more, to be more involved with how Loki handled things in his kingdom, and yet… he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. He knew he would be annoyed with Loki if Loki knew almost nothing about Asgard, and tried to direct Thor on how to handle situations, so… he had listened to Loki, and stayed out of it.

 

He let out a soft sigh, facing Odin again. “Loki… lost control of himself. I am ashamed to admit that I did not intervene to stop what he did, and thus, might have indirectly caused a war.” He looked Odin in his eye. “I take responsibility for this.”

 

Odin growled low in his throat. “What do you mean he “lost control”, Thor?”

 

Guðrún placed a gentle hand on Thor’s shoulder, answering in his stead. 

 

“ _ Getta… killed a few thousand of the elders on our realm for not attending his reintroduction meeting. I believe it was this that caused the deep seated resentment that many of the elders had to come to the forefront, which in turn led to their desire for a war.” _

 

Odin scowled at the pair, leaning back in his chair. “I see.”

 

Guðrún and Thor looked at each other, both weary of Odin’s mood.

 

Odin sat forward again, a million and one scenarios and options running through his head. He finally came to a conclusion in his mind, deciding on what to do.

 

“There are a little over 100,000 Valkyries. We have over a thousand Berserkers, and our army is 50 million strong. We have also been given a million elves. I know that this, combined with myself, you, Loki, Hermod, and Hel, should be more than enough force to stomp out this minor rebellion in Jötunheim.” 

 

He shifted his gaze to Guðrún. “Guðrún. How big is the army on Jötunheim?”

 

Guðrún inhaled deeply, thinking. “ _ Our army is ten million strong. Yet… I’ve heard that our warriors are fierce. I… am aware of the fact that the entire Asgardian army will not be sent into Jötunheim, so I must ask, how many warriors will be sent to my realm?” _

 

Odin nodded, pleased by Guðrún’s quick thinking and inquiries. He raised his eyebrows in questioning. “Thor? What do you think is best?”

 

Thor frowned, going over the numbers in his head. The Jötnar were fierce warriors, yes, but the Aesir gods fighting in this war changed the scale dramatically. It would be unwise to send more than half of their army to Jötunheim.

 

“I… believe we should send in ten million warriors, ten thousand Valkyries, and 100 Berserkers. I believe that these numbers, along with myself, Loki, Hel, Hermod, and you, will be more than enough to squash this rebellion.”

 

Odin grunted. “Very well then.” He faced Guðrún again. “It shall be as Thor says. I shall prepare our armies and send them to Jötunheim in three days time. I shall see you then.”

 

Thor stood, bowing slightly to his father before leaving the room. Guðrún followed him close behind, shutting the door, and leaning against the wall in defeat.

 

“ _... What are we to do now, sire? Shall we go back to Jötunheim?” _

 

Thor paced back and forth in the hall, thinking. He wanted to address Guðrún’s feelings towards Loki and his wrathful nature first. There was no room for anger or distrust on the battlefield.

 

“No.”

 

“ _ No?” _

 

“No. Transport us to the familial garden please, so we can have lunch. There is something I wish to speak to you about.

 

Guðrún gave a bemused nod, clapping their hands, and transporting the pair to the Odinson familial garden. Thor beckoned Guðrún to follow him to a table, where they sat down. Servants flocked to their side at once, pouring water into two glasses before handing them to the pair.

 

Thor smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

 

The servant who served them their glasses smiled shyly at them, tucking a loc of hair behind her ear. “Might I get you gentlemen something else to drink? Perhaps mead for you, Prince Thor?”

 

Thor shook his head no. “No thank you. Some food would be great though; how about some pasta?”

 

The servant nodded, smiling shyly again at Thor before running off.

 

Guðrún waited till she left to speak, a deep seated frown on their face. “ _ She referred to me as a man. _ ”

 

Thor chuckled to himself, sipping at his water. “That’s because to her and the rest of our people, you appear very masculine. Aesir are not dual natured like your kind, Guðrún. She was only trying to be polite.”

 

Guðrún looked away, a petulant frown still on their face. “ _ Well I still don’t like it. I am not a man.” _

 

Thor chuckled again, a soft smile on his face.

 

“I… would like to talk to you about getta. I know that seeing him so unkind was a bit… alarming.”

 

Guðrún scowled at Thor, their eyes narrowed in distaste. “ _ I do not wish to talk about this.” _

 

Thor reached across the table, grabbing Guðrún’s hand. “I understand that you want to keep these emotions and thoughts to yourself, but we need to talk about it. It’s very dangerous to go onto the battlefield with a heavy heart and mind.” 

 

He looked deep into Guðrún’s eyes. “I know that it hurts Guðrún, and I can definitely understand how scary it is, to see one side of someone your entire life, and then suddenly be shown another side of them that you didn’t know was there.”

 

Guðrún remained silent for a moment, an unreadable expression upon their face. A golden light surrounded them after sometime, and they transformed into a young child, stretching out their arms. “ _ I will remain like this until our return. I tire of that body.” _

 

Thor nodded. “That is fine.”

 

He continued to stare at Guðrún until the child looked away, unhappy.

 

“ _ I don’t wish to speak of this. It… my heart. My heart hurts when I do.” _

 

Thor’s heart broke a little, and he moved his chair until he sat next to Guðrún, wrapping a loving arm around them and squeezing their shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, Guðrún. You have to let the pain out so that you can overcome this.”

 

A few tears began to fall from Guðrún’s eyes before they began to truly sob. They cried into their hands for some time, their breath shaky as they spoke.

 

“ _ I, I, there was no reason to kill all those elders like he did!” _ sniffled Guðrún, climbing onto Thor’s lap so that they could wrap their arms around the man and cry into his chest. “ _ He was so… so cruel! And… heartless.” _ Guðrún looked up at Thor, the fear in their eyes evident. “ _ I didn’t know who he was. _ ”

 

Thor’s heart broke even more at this statement, and he wrapped his arms around the child, shushing their sobs. “It’s okay Guðrún, it’s okay.”

 

He allowed the child to cry for sometime, rubbing circles onto their back and patting it with care. Soon the flow of tears stopped, and Guðrún sniffed, lifting up their head. “ _ I… I do feel better. Thank you for allowing me to cry.” _

 

Thor smiled softly at them. “Of course! It’s not good to keep our emotions locked away, inside. We need to speak about them, so that they may be overcome.”

 

Guðrún nodded, biting a lower lip. “ _ Was… was he always like this? _ ”

 

Thor shook his head no. “No. What you saw today… was Loki at one of his extremes. He  _ is _ very ruthless, and can be  _ very _ unkind at times, but very rarely will he get like he did today. If he feels threatened, he will not hesitate to strike.”

 

Thor sighed into Guðrún’s hair after this, thinking of how he could best explain Loki’s personality.

 

“Getta is… like a storm. A snow storm of emotion. Sometimes, that snowstorm can be very beautiful; comforting even. The snow can feel soft and plush, gentle on your skin. The wind might be calm, billowing softly through your hair. And the sun might even shine down softly on your face, bringing you much comfort and joy.

 

“But sometimes… the snow storm might hurt you, causing you pain or discomfort. Perhaps… the winds become a little too cold, a little too fierce, nipping at your skin. Perhaps… the snow becomes hard and uncomfortable, and bruises your skin. Maybe the sun goes away, and you’re surrounded by a cold, pernicious darkness. And this, I’m afraid, is Loki.” 

 

Thor breathed in deeply.

 

“Getta… loves you very much. And sometimes… he struggles with showing someone how much he cares for them. So he often says or does things in the only way he knows how, unaware that the other person has not perceived his actions the way he was wanting them to come across. He tries his best, for the beings he loves, and sometimes, when protecting those you love, you exude sides you didn’t want them to know you had.”

 

Guðrún sniffed into Thor’s chest, hugging him tighter and closing their eyes. “ _ That still doesn’t explain why he was so cruel to those people. Did he not think that those elders had families and children of their own? What if someone had killed you because you didn’t adhere to a warning. He could have immobilized them, or caused them to fall ill, and yet… murder was his first choice. And I don’t like that.” _

 

“I agree. I don’t like it either. But something I reminded myself of, was how I would be, if someone were to threaten those I cared about most. And I reminded myself of how cruel I was to those in war’s past, and how cruel and unkind and uncaring I can be in my daily life. I reminded myself that… I wasn’t perfect either.”

 

He sighed again, stroking Guðrún’s long hair. “There are many things about Loki that you haven’t been made aware of yet, Guðrún. His people… they have pushed him through the unthinkable many times over, all in the name of glory. And so, getta resents them. He let his emotions about his people cloud his judgment, and the result was the being that you saw.”

 

Guðrún turned their head to the side, frowning. “ _ I… understand that getta is an emotional person, who has been through many things that I cannot even begin to comprehend. I just… after this war is over… I hope I never have to see the person he became in those moments, again.” _

 

Thor smiled gently. “I understand.” He then patted Guðrún’s back, signalling that it was time to get up. “The food is here, Guðrún.”

 

Guðrún smirked and stuck out their tongue at Thor. “ _ I wish to remain here, in your lap. I shall eat from your plate as well. _ ”

 

Thor laughed, pinching Guðrún’s cheek. “Do I not get a say in this at all?”

 

The child chuckled into Thor’s mind. “ _ No you do not _ .”

 

And Thor smiled fondly at the child, pleased that he was able to help them through this moment.

 

* * *

 

Thor and Guðrún ate their lunch in a peaceful silence, the both of them taking a moment to calm themselves before returning to Jötunheim. It was selfish, they knew, but… this lunch break was well needed.

 

Guðrún took a final bite from their pasta and hummed, pleased with the meal. Leaning against Thor’s chest in content, they sighed, looking up at the sun.

 

“ _... It’s time for us to return, isn’t it?” _

 

Thor sighed in turn. “I’m afraid so.”

 

“ _ Will I be required to fight in the war?” _

 

Thor frowned, biting his lower lip. “I don’t know, if I am to be completely honest. That is something we’ll have to discuss with getta.”

 

He felt giddy inside when he referred to Loki as “getta” when talking to Guðrún. It just solidified the feeling he had in his heart now that he finally had what he always wanted; someone to come home to, and a family to call his own.

 

“Ready to teleport us back?”

 

Guðrún nodded, jumping off of Thor’s lap, and snapping their fingers to become an adult again.

 

Thor watched the golden light surround Guðrún as they transformed, and stood as well, clasping their shoulder. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Guðrún nodded. “ _ I am.” _

 

Waving their hand dismissively, Guðrún teleported back to Jötunheim, Thor in tow.

 

The lunch they shared together had been nice, but now it was time to get back to business. 

 

There was to be war in five days.

 

War.

 

Something Guðrún hoped they would never have to see again in their life.

 

* * *

 

Loki remained frozen in place after Thor and Guðrún left, feeling as if he had been slapped across the face, and stabbed in the heart.

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, his hands trembling slightly.

 

He was…

 

Hurt.

 

He tried, tried his absolute  _ best _ to not go back, to not revert to the person he was when he had been consumed by madness not too long ago, but he was failing.

 

Rejection flashed through his mind at warpspeed, all of the times and the instances in which he had been rejected and abandoned wreaking havoc on his mind. He sat down on his childhood bed, his body beginning to shake with minor trembles.

 

He felt his throat constrict in that familiar feeling, the one that signalled another attack was coming. He gasped out, trying to calm himself, trying to breath, trying to speak  _ reason _ into his mind, all to no avail.

 

He tried to tell himself that it was okay, that what he was thinking of wasn’t true, that he was still loved, even if he made a mistake, and…

 

Was he a mistake?

 

Loki spiralled down into thoughts of self degradation, the familiar feeling of not being strong, of being too weak, of not being  _ good enough _ , good enough for his kids, good enough for Thor, good enough for  _ himself _ , setting in.

 

He began to rock back and forth, biting on a talon.

 

What had he done?

 

Hel widened her eyes and slowly made her way over to Loki, worried for him. She placed a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder, and stared at the man.

 

“...Getta?”

 

Loki turned towards her, his face stricken with grief. Tears began to line the rims of his eyes, and he closed them, trying not to cry.

 

“Getta, what is happening? Walk me through what’s going on in your mind.”

 

Loki shook his head from side to side rapidly, unwilling to share these irrelevant fears with her. Instead, he focused on his breathing, and attempted to get rid of the constricting feeling around his throat.

 

“They… they do not hate you, getta. Is this what you think?”

 

Loki stared at her, there but not there.

 

And then… 

 

“... You don’t know that.”

 

Hel scooted closer to her giver of life, wrapping her arms around him with care.

 

“They will tell you themselves that they still care when they return.” She squeezed him with affection. “You made one mistake; and that’s okay. You aren’t perfect. And you shouldn’t aim to be.” 

 

Hel let go of Loki to cradle his face with gentle hands. “Just look at how far you’ve come, getta. You are not the same being you were millennia ago, and you won’t be the same being you currently are, millennia from now. And that’s okay. That’s growth.”

 

Loki sniffed, winning the battle over his inner demons, and shutting them away. He grabbed Hel’s hands with his own, and brought them down to his lap.

 

“... My greatest fear today is that in the quest for peace and retribution, I have chosen a path where my child can no longer look at me with love and affection. I… I fear it will never be the same, our relationship.”

 

He turned away, feeling ashamed. “I shouldn’t be telling you these things, child…It’s not fair to you.”

 

Hel tsked, squeezing Loki’s hands with affection. “I am your child getta; I understand. I have seen many things in my life, things that have hardened my heart. Guðrún though… is young, and has not experienced these things yet. They have yet to see the world, see the realms, for what they truly are, and what they truly can be. They are… sheltered, and have been sheltered their entire life. We must be understanding with their feelings and emotions, and realize that they’re still learning how to articulate and express what they’re feeling.”

 

She gazed at Loki with love in her eyes, patience and understanding exuding from her core, and through her bond, to Loki.

 

“You must always be gentle and kind to yourself, getta. You are not perfect, and should never aim to be. You have been through so much in your life, and have many things that you’re still recovering from. And that’s okay.”

 

She hugged Loki, pulling him close. “Healing is a long process getta; one that does not happen overnight. Allow yourself to feel your emotions, and learn how to express them in healthy ways. Just never listen to the lies that are fabricated by your mind.”

 

Loki sighed, calmness washing over him as he allowed Hel’s presence to soothe his core. He released her, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

 

“Thank you, child, for your comforting words.” He lowered his hand to his lap. “I… believe in this moment, I have told myself I am sorry, and… have finally been forgiven.” He looked at her, resolution in his eyes. “It is… hard, experiencing the extremes of every emotion, but, I think I shall do as you say. I will forgive myself and be patient. No good will come from continuing to believe the lies.”

 

Hel smiled proudly, pleased by Loki’s words. He was getting better at handling himself and his emotions.

 

Guðrún and Thor appeared in front of the bed not a second later, startling the pair, and interrupting their moment. Loki rose upwards at once, the mood of the room becoming serious.

 

“Well? What has happened?”

 

Thor and Guðrún looked at each other, and Guðrún stepped forward, speaking.

 

“ _ The All-King has allotted us ten million Aesir warriors, ten thousand Valkyries, and one hundred Berserkers. We have also been given one million light elves.” _

 

Loki sighed in relief, closing his eyes. “Thank the Norns; Odin is being gracious.” He then stepped forward, staring at his child intensely.

 

“Guðrún… I apologize for the being I’ve become while on this journey. And I apologize for the being you’ve had to see. I… I hope you know that who I am, and what I do, pours out of the love that I have for you.”

 

He sighed, a painful hue in his eye.

 

“This world is cruel and uncaring, child. The sooner you accept this, the easier life will become.”

 

Guðrún blinked, surprised by Loki’s words. “ _ I… am hurt. But I understand that your actions stem from the deep held desire to protect me. I cannot hold that against you.” _

 

They stared at each other for sometime after this, an awkward silence enveloping the room.

 

Thor broke the ice between them, stepping forward to say, “Father has said our troops will be here in three days time. So now… we wait.”

 

Loki nodded, sitting back on his bed. “The question is where? The castle is unsafe, as a majority of the elders live here.”

 

“Shall we return to Asgard, then? I can’t think of a place safer than there at the moment.” suggested Hel.

 

Thor scratched at his chin, thinking.

 

He… supposed Asgard was fine. He wasn’t very fond of moving back and forth between the realms in rapid succession, as teleporting across long distances left him feeling quite sick.

 

“I suppose we may return to Asgard. At least that way, we can be a part of the war council meetings.” He sighed, shaking his head. “If we go back, expect to spend all your time in meetings, everyone.”

 

Loki tsked. “Meetings are the least of my concerns right now. Come, let us return to Asgard.”

 

Snapping his fingers quickly, Loki teleported the group off of Jötunheim, and into Asgard.

 

* * *

 

Arriving in Thor’s room quickly after, the group collapsed on his couches, apprehension about the war filling their minds. Guðrún leaned their head back against the couch, exhaling deeply. 

 

“ _ I think I shall go to Hel’s room and rest for a bit. I am stressed, and need relief.” _

 

Loki yawned into his hand and waved it dismissively. “That is fine; rest well, child.”

 

Hel leaned back as well, closing her eyes. “I think I shall follow Guðrún, and go to bed. Please do not let me sleep through a meeting.”

 

“We’ll make sure you don’t.”

 

Loki watched his children teleport away before finally relaxing onto the couch and allowing his mind to calm.

 

Thor did the same, the pair resting in a comforting silence. After some time had passed, Loki cracked open an eye, chuckling softly to himself. Thor had fallen asleep.

 

Stretching his arms above his head to release the pent up tension, Loki moved over and carefully sat down next to Thor, resting his head in his lap, and lying on his back. Thor didn’t stir from his movements, which surprised Loki. Though, the more he pondered on it, the more it made sense. Thor hadn’t slept well for the past month, so now that he knew they had a fighting chance in winning this war, he could relax.

 

Loki closed his eyes after this, dozing off as well. A few hours went by before Thor woke up, his neck aching from the awkward angle he had slept in. He felt a weight on his lap and looked down, surprised to find Loki asleep, his head resting on his thighs, and his arms wrapped around his torso. His heart doubled in size at the scene before him, and he reached out, stroking the god’s face with care.

 

Loki looked so serene and beautiful when he slept. It was if all the troubles of the world that plagued his soul during the day left his body during rest.

 

Loki moaned softly at his touch, yawning and then stretching carefully. He looked up sharply once he became aware of where he was, embarrassed to see Thor’s smiling face above him.

 

“Did you have a nice nap?”

 

Loki blushed, his blue skin turning darker on his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

 

“... It was very pleasant.”

 

Thor chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss Loki. “Come here.”

 

Loki smirked, meeting Thor halfway, and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Thor broke their kiss after a moment, using the pads of his thumbs to massage Loki’s cheeks with affection.

 

“I love you.”

 

Loki blushed again, looking away. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s lips tenderly, pulling him onto his lap completely, and wrapping his arms around his bare torso. He was quite surprised to find out that the Jötnar had such revealing clothing in their culture during Loki’s welcome party, but was slowly beginning to get used to seeing it. Pregnancy aside, Loki had an amazing body, and it was always a plus when he got to see more of it.

 

“I long for the days that will allow me to spend all my time loving you.” He rested his head against Loki’s chest and closed his eyes. “You have no idea how much you mean to me, Loki. My heart feels as if it’s about to burst when I think of our love.”

 

Loki rested his chin atop of Thor’s head, stroking through his golden hair. “Everytime I fall asleep, I am scared to wake up, and find out that this is all a dream.” He hugged Thor even tighter. “Never in my life did I imagine I could experience such happiness.”

 

Thor kissed at his chest, smirking against his skin. “Shall I make you even happier?”

 

Loki laughed softly, readjusting himself in Thor’s lap, and kissing him.

 

“Do we have time?”

 

Thor kissed him back, and smiled against his lips. 

 

“There is always time.”

 

Loki laughed softly again, closing his eyes, and moving forward to kiss Thor. Opening his mouth, he allowed Thor’s tongue entrance, moaning softly as their tongues began to move and trace each other, sharing a passionate dance. He let out a soft sigh when he felt Thor reach under his Jötun garments, and enter him with a finger.

 

Thor pumped this finger into Loki slowly, using it to stroke at the membrane inside. Loki continued their kiss, reaching down unhurriedly to unbutton Thor’s pants.

 

Grabbing his member with expert hands, Loki began to stroke Thor, rubbing his thumb across the head softly before ending their kiss. Moving his hand to his mouth, he licked the palm of his hand, and moved to stroke Thor again. 

 

Thor kissed at Loki’s neck, licking up to his chin before taking his lips with his own, and kissing him again.

 

Loki gasped softly when Thor entered him with another finger, and he waved his free hand, using seidr to remove his garments so that he lied naked above Thor.

 

Thor laughed gently at his impatience, and pecked Loki’s lips quickly before moving to suckle at his chest. Loki leaned back slightly, continuing to pump Thor’s cock.

 

Thor traced Loki’s ribs with his tongue, and moved to kiss the top of his growing stomach as he added in another finger. 

 

Loki cocked his head to the side, moving both of his hands to Thor’s shoulder to steady himself from the intrusion. “Shall we move to the bed?”

 

Thor kissed his stomach again, looking up at him. “Why?”

 

Loki blushed, turning away from Thor’s piercing gaze. “... I wish to pleasure you further.”

 

Thor smirked at the statement, removing his fingers from Loki and wrapping both of his arms around him, rising up. He moved to readjust his hold on Loki as the man wrapped both of his legs around his waist.

 

Thor kissed him again and walked the pair to the bed, setting Loki on the mattress with care. He then crouched low, moving onto his knees, and pushed Loki’s knees apart.

 

Loki widened his eyes and tried to push him away before tsking at Thor, who was refusing to move. “I thought I was going to be the one to pleasure you. Allow me to do this.”

 

Thor shook his head no, licking a clean stripe against Loki’s cunt. Loki closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the jolt of pleasure that shot through his body.

 

Loki placed a gentle hand on Thor’s head then, stilling his movements. “At least… join me. On the mattress.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s entrance once more. “Not yet. Your precious nectars have yet to grace my tongue.”

 

Loki let out a puff of laughter and placed his legs over Thor’s shoulders, giving in to the man. He let out a soft moan and trembled slightly as Thor began to use his tongue to enter him again and again, his pace dreadfully slow.

 

Thor grabbed at Loki’s waist with strong hands, holding him in place as he moved to lick at the sensitive base of Loki’s cock. Moving his tongue back down, he lapped at Loki’s entrance, teasing around it but not entering him.

 

Loki gasped faintly, throwing his head back as Thor continued to pleasure him, and moved to grab at his hair, the sensations and the jolts and the sweet caresses overwhelming him.

 

Thor ended his relentless teasing when Loki began to squirm with impatience, and he entered him again with his tongue, moving it in as far is it would go, before slowly pulling out, making sure that he raked his tongue against the ridged membrane inside.

 

Loki moaned deeply at the action, biting a finger and closing his eyes, the pleasing sensation rolling over him. 

 

“Again.” he panted, shoving himself closer to Thor’s face. “Do it again.”

 

Thor smirked, entering him again with his tongue, and dragging it across the membrane in repeated movements.

 

Loki collapsed back against the bed, grabbing at the sheets as that familiar wave washed over him, and he came, Thor licking it up greedily.

 

Standing up, Thor leaned over Loki, beginning to pump the frost giant’s cock, and kissing him. Loki returned the kiss, and began to move back, making room for Thor on the bed. Snapping his fingers, he removed Thor’s clothing with seidr, the god of thunder now standing naked above him.

 

Kissing Loki’s lips again, Thor continued to pump at Loki’s cock, groaning into his mouth when Loki reached down and grabbed him, timing the pace of his strokes to match Thor.

 

They continued their movements, breaking off their kiss to pant beside each other’s ears as they reached their climax. They came onto each other’s chests, and Loki offered a tired smirk, using his thumb to wipe up he and Thor’s cum, and moved the mixture to his mouth, cleaning his finger.

 

Thor smiled at him with a hooded gaze, and kissed him, tasting himself on Loki’s lips.

 

Loki began to push at him softly, until Thor lied on his back. Climbing on top of the god, Loki grabbed Thor’s still erect cock, pushing the head into him with ease. Sinking down low, Loki let out a breathy moan, his cunt quivering slightly.

 

He winked at Thor, panting slightly. “Now it’s my turn.”

 

Thor watched as Loki placed a steadying hand on his broad chest, slowly raising and lowering himself onto his cock, and giving himself a chance to get used to its girth.

 

After he had adjusted, Loki began to ride him in earnest, speeding up once he found that perfect angle. Thor thrusted upwards into Loki, grabbing at his hips, and matching his pace.

 

Loki leaned over to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as Thor changed the timing of his thrusts, going at a harsher pace. He cried out in ecstasy when Thor grabbed at his waist harder, continuing with his harsh thrusts. Tightening his walls around Thor, he moved his hips, matching Thor’s pace second for second.

 

Thor gave another expert snap of his hips, and felt the familiar quivering of Loki’s walls, signalling his climax. 

 

Loki came around Thor and relaxed his walls, continuing to move his hips despite the over sensitivity, and milked Thor’s orgasm out of him.

 

Thor came in spurts inside Loki, groaning as the waves of pleasure crashed over him. He continued thrusting softly into Loki, stopping only when they had each crashed over all their waves.

 

Pulling Loki in for a kiss, Thor wrapped his arms around the man, refusing to let go.

 

“You mean so much to me.”

 

Loki smiled, kissing the tip of Thor’s nose, and staring at him with love.

 

Kissing Thor again, Loki rose up, attempting to pull himself out of Thor’s grasp.

 

Thor frowned at his actions, tightening his hold on him. “Why are you always trying to leave when I hold you?”

 

Loki stilled at this, blinking rapidly in confusion. “That’s not true Thor… I only move to get dressed for our meeting with the council about the war.” He gave Thor a reassuring kiss. “You, and only you, are the gatekeeper to my heart. Do not fill your head with silly lies that tell you otherwise.”

 

Thor blushed, releasing Loki, and rising up on his elbows. “I… suppose we should get dressed then.”

 

Loki chuckled, picking up Thor’s pants to toss at him.

 

“Yes. Let us not incur the wrath of Odin. Norns know the man doesn’t know what a break is.”

 

* * *

 

Odin growled low in his throat with frustration as the minutes spent without Thor and Loki in his office ticked by. 

 

He eyed a small clock in his office, his frown only growing as he looked at the time. It had been 6 hours. The group had been on Asgard for 6 hours, and Thor and Loki were still “busy”.

 

“Norns, do all they do is  _ fuck _ ?”

 

Guðrún smirked at the All-King, amused by his impatience. “ _ I have sent out my bond to my getta. He is aware that we’re waiting, and should be here soon.” _

 

Odin tsked at this, and shook his head.

 

There was to be war in 4 days, and the pair still found the desire to lie together?

 

It was this indifferent nature towards the war that angered Odin the most.

 

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would win this war; it was not this that worried him. What  _ did _ concern him though, is who would die. 

 

He knew that his chances of dying increased dramatically because of the presence of the being who was destined to kill him in Ragnarok.

 

Fenrir; the wolf of chaos and destruction.

 

It was this simple fact that worried Odin the most, as he had no idea if Jörmungandr would awaken, and fight alongside his brother to kill Thor. He knew that Death had promised to protect Thor, and yet… not even an ancient one such as Death could interfere with prophesy. If the two were meant to die at this moment in time,  _ nothing _ could prevent it.

 

Odin sighed into his hands and closed his eye, leaning back into his chair.

 

This war could cause the end of all realms, and everyone but him seemed to be approaching this with an extreme insouciance.

 

He cracked open an angry eye at Thor and Loki, who entered his small office after offering a careful knock.

 

Thor coughed to clear his throat and lowered his gaze to the ground, avoiding his father’s harsh glare.

 

“Father.”

 

Odin sat forward in his chair, and rested his chin on his hands. “Have the both of you lost your minds?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion at the All-King, taken aback by his question. “I beg your pardon, Odin?”

 

Odin growled low in his throat at the man, shifting his gaze towards Loki. “Not another word out of you, Jötun. You’re the reason were in this mess.”

 

Loki scowled, holding his tongue. He knew he had to pick and choose his battles with Odin, and this was not a battle he could win.

 

Odin nodded at Loki’s silence, complacent. “As I thought.”

 

He then looked at the rest of the room, clearing his throat.

 

“I would like to point out a few key elements that seem to have passed over everyone’s heads completely.” He waited, daring anyone to voice their distaste with his treatment of them.

 

“This may be the war that spurs the beginning of Ragnarok.”

 

The mood of the room darkened immensely, and Hel sat forward in her chair.

 

“What do you mean by this All-King?” 

 

“The protections of the Ancient One mean nothing when held against prophesy.”

 

Loki frowned, crossing his arms and placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin in thought. “If you’re referring to Jörmungandr… he has chosen to remain sleeping. He will not participate in this war.”

 

Odin exhaled violently, vexed with Loki’s assertion. “Fenrir is to be in this war as well, Loki; he is fated to kill me. If this happens, the protections and the words of the Ancients mean  _ nothing. _ The moment I am killed by that great beast, Ragnarok will begin.”

 

Thor clenched his jaw, displeased with his father’s thoughts. “You speak as if you are certain you will die in the war.”

 

Odin stared at Thor for some time, disapproval clear on his face. “Is it unwise of me to consider every possibility, Thor? To consider every which way this war can go? To keep in mind that I am not as strong as I believe myself to be? Is this all foolish, Thor?”

 

Thor sighed deeply, turning away from his father. “That is not what I meant, father. I only wished that you would not think so negatively.”

 

Hel moved a section of hair behind her ear, clearing her throat. “If I may?”

 

The room went quiet, and she took this as a sign to continue.

 

“Here is everything we know. Both of getta’s parents are dead. Fenrir and Angrboða have yet to make an appearance, but it is assumed that getta and Thor will kill them. Jörmungandr has said that he refuses to engage in dealings until the blessed ruler of Jötunheim and Asgard meet at his cave dwellings, twenty millennia from now. As long as we play this safe, we can prevent Ragnarok.” 

 

Odin cocked his head slightly to the side. “What are you proposing, child?”

 

“I merely suggest, but… what if we make sure to keep Odin away from Fenrir, at all costs? It’s highly unlikely that they will come after you, but we must keep it as a possibility. Angrboða might be crazy enough to spur on Ragnarok.”

 

Odin grunted, displeased with the suggestion. He didn’t want to confuse the soldiers into thinking he was weak. Nevertheless, he had to put aside his own pride, and think of the bigger picture. It was possible to continuously teleport away from Fenrir if the need arose.

 

“I don’t like the idea of me running away from the beast. But I understand. Ragnarok must be prevented at all costs.”

 

The group nodded in unison.

 

“Should we call for the war council meeting, and decide on who fights whom, and who will go where?” asked Thor.

 

Odin gave a slight nod.

 

“Yes. Let us move to the meeting hall. I shall send word to the generals and Valkyries.”

 

Giving a casual toss of his hand, Odin dismissed the group, carefully watching as they left his office.

 

He waited until the door had closed before leaning back to take a few calming breaths.

 

He knew he had nothing to fear in this war, and yet… the prospect of death before you were done living would scare anyone. The fact that his death would cause the destruction of all life as they knew it was even more horrifying.

 

He shook his head to free himself of these trivial fears and rose, calling out to his raven-like messengers. He sent them out to fetch the various war generals and councilmen of Asgard, sighing again.

 

Loki may have gotten them into this, but it was up to him to get them out.

 

He had won numerous wars before, and he would do it again.

 

For a wise king never sought out war, yet always remained prepared for it.

 

* * *

 

The council room’s endless chatter died out when Thor and Loki entered the room, Guðrún and Hel in tow. Thor nodded at all of them.

 

“As you were, gentlemen.”

 

The chatter picked back up again, albeit slower. The men seemed unsure of themselves around the new characters in the room, and many of the people present had yet to meet Loki or Guðrún.

 

Odin teleported to the center of the room after the hall had become loud with conversation again, commanding everyone’s attention. He cleared his throat, signalling that the time for silence was now.

 

Moving forward towards the front of the room, Odin cleared his throat again. 

 

“Gentlemen. I am ashamed to admit that war between Asgard and Jötunheim will commence in four days.”

 

Shock and indignation spread throughout the room like a wildfire, and the man in charge of the entire Asgardian army balked, crossing his arms and shaking his head no.

 

“That’s completely  _ ridiculous, _ Odin. A war in four days? You must be out of your mind.”

 

Thor frowned at his blatant disrespect, stepping forward to take control of the room. “He is not out of his mind, Berglund. Do you really think that we haven’t tried to push this war back as far as possible? Must I remind you, these talks of war truly began a millennium ago, upon Loki’s return to Asgard. We have been very fortunate that war did not occur until now.”

 

“Hah! You expect  _ me _ to order my men from their homes, their lives, their  _ families _ , on such a short notice? Impossible.”

 

Odin growled low in his throat, putting everyone in the room on edge.

 

“Are you disobeying an outright  _ order _ , Berglund?”

 

The man widened his eyes and coughed into the crook of his elbow, aware that he had gone too far.

 

“N-no, my king. I did not mean to offend.” He looked at the group, his eyes on Loki and his children. “If all they want is Loki, then… why doesn’t he go home? Why must we fight a war for a man who isn’t even Aesir?”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, vexed with the man. “The war in four days is  _ not _ about us harboring Loki, Berglund. It is a combination of deep seated resentment towards the Aesir, as well outrage over the proposed peace treaty. Jötunheim was already set to attack Asgard in secret in four days, so if we do not go to war, we will put our families, our homes, and our lives at risk. Is this what you’re wanting, Berglund? To experience an ambush?”

 

Berglund crossed his arms again, and huffed, turning his head. “I wouldn’t wish an ambush upon anyone.” He uncrossed his arms then, leaning forward.

 

“You wish for me to gather my men in four days? Then fine, it is done.”

 

“Three days.”

 

The room turned towards Loki, who had spoken in Thor’s stead.

 

“... I beg your pardon?”

 

“You must prepare your men in three days or less. The night before the war will be spent on Jötunheim.”

 

Berglund scowled again, displeased with Loki’s tone. Who was Loki to command him so? “It will be done.”

 

Another general raised a hand. 

 

“Are we to ready all of our men for this war? What are the numbers? Who will fight? Can we at least get some facts about what we’re heading into? I mean, how big is their army for Norns sake?”

 

Thor sighed, crossing his arms. “Ten million warriors will be sent to Jötunheim. Ten thousand Valkyries and one hundred Berserkers will follow them. As for who will fight?” Thor scratched at his beard, considering all the options.

 

“I… suppose we shall send the middle-aged men who have yet to find families. New recruits should be sent as well; this is a small war, and they need the experience. Do any of you disagree?”

 

He was met with silence, and continued. “As for their army’s size? Ten million strong.”

 

Berglund scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Is this truly a war then? It seems more like a small battle if you ask me.”

 

Loki tsked at the man’s attitude towards the situation, and stepped forward.

 

“The soldiers of Jötunheim are  _ not _ to be underestimated, dear general. We are called frost giants for a reason.”

 

Berglund scoffed again, gesturing at Loki. “Well if the rest of your race takes after you in size and stature, I’m sure we have nothing to fear.”

 

Loki widened his eyes at the blatant disrespect being shown to him, and he glared, a chilled wind entering the room.

 

Thor sighed at the situation and stuck out his arm, preventing Loki from moving forward to harm the man.

 

“Berglund… this is your first time meeting an actual Jötun, yes? I don’t recall you being at the welcome party held for Loki some time ago.”

 

The man shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with all the backlash and scrutiny he was getting throughout this meeting.

 

“... And if it is? What of it?”

 

“And therein your experience lies. The average height of a Jötun is seven and a half feet tall, with their tallest warriors reaching nine feet tall. The average physical strength of a Jötun is six times that of an Aesir. On top of being superior to our kind in strength and height, the army is used to killing dangerous creatures that make our boars look like puppies. I am sure that one of their warriors could take out at least twelve of our men, hands down.”

 

The room quieted down significantly as the men took in Thor’s words.

 

Berglund narrowed his eyes and spoke, displeased with what he believed the Prince was implying. “Are you saying that we have no chance of winning this, Odinson? Or that this war should be taken more seriously?”

 

“The latter.” answered Thor, running a careful hand through his hair. “I would hate to lose so many men because they believed this war to be nothing bigger than a battle against weak enemies.”

 

Berglund nodded, averting his eyes. “... I see.” He cleared his throat. “I will take this excursion seriously then. I do not want to lose my men.”

 

Thor nodded at him, glad to hear this.

 

“I would also like to introduce some very important people, before departing.”

 

He gestured towards Loki, who stepped forward. “If you have yet to notice, this is the legendary god of mischief, Loki, an honorary Aesir and the previous crown prince of Jötunheim. He has been with us since Asgard’s creation, so show him the same respect you would show myself or Freyr.”

 

He then gestured towards Guðrún, who stepped forward, nodding at him. “This is Guðrún, the current ruler of Jötunheim, and child of Loki.” 

 

Finally he gestured towards Hel, who smiled at the Aesir, and bowed slightly. “Finally, this is Hel, Queen of the underworld, and child of Loki.”

 

A councilman frowned and rose, wanting to speak. “The goddess of death and the underworld, as well as the current ruler of Jötunheim are here, listening to our plans for war. Why?”

 

Another councilman rose, agreeing with him. “Forgive me for saying this, but… can they be trusted?”

 

Odin let out a harsh laugh, silencing the men. “Do you really believe that they would be here if they could not be trusted?”

 

The men looked at each other and sheepishly sat down.

 

Berglund raised a hand, wanting to speak. “If I may? Why are the Jötun planning to ambush Asgard? What have we done to them within recent years?”

 

Loki took it upon himself to answer this instead. “They originally planned to take me back from Asgard, as they believed I was being held prisoner. Now… now they fight for justice. For wrongdoings done in the past, for minor transgressions, for a new royal family, and they fight against the idea of peace. All of these things have spurred the  _ Jötnar _ towards the idea of war, and there is nothing that I could do to change their minds.”

 

The war general sighed deeply, stroking at his chin. “Okay.”

 

Loki frowned slightly, confused by the man’s passive tone. “Okay? What do you mean, dear general?”

 

Berglund looked up, eyeing Loki. “We shall fight. I shall ready our men, and fight this war. We will be ready in three days time.”

 

Odin gave a nod of approval. “Good. Are there any more questions about this war, before you’re dismissed?”

 

The room was quiet then, and Odin took this as a no, dismissing everyone.

 

* * *

 

After the war council meeting ended, the three days spent preparing for the war passed by fairly quick, and before anyone knew it, it was the day they were set to journey to Jötunheim.

 

Frigga, Freya, and Freyr used their powers to teleport the large group to Jötunheim, wanting Loki and Odin to conserve their powers for the war. They had also listened to Loki’s advice, and given each member of the army special amulets that stalled the effects of the cold climate of Jötunheim on their bodies. 

 

The men set up camp a few miles out from the outskirts of Jötunheim’s central region, preparing their weapons, readying their minds, and steeling their hearts.

 

And as the sun broke out across the sky, a warhorn could be heard out in the distance, not too far from where the Aesir army resided. The Valkyries lept upon their pegasi at once, blowing war horns of their own.

 

Readying their weapons, the Aesir army let out their war cry, and charged forward, ready to defend their homes, their families, and their lives.

 

* * *

 

It had been decided that Guðrún would remain on Asgard, protected by Frigga. Loki had decided that Guðrún was too young to experience the gruesome reality that was war. For although they could shift and change at will, they were still quite young. If Guðrún had been that affected by Loki’s senseless killings of the elders, then he could only imagine the damage that war would do to his child.

 

It had also been decided that each of the Aesir gods would fight in different areas on the battlefield, to prevent an agglomeration of enemies from occuring.

 

The battle started off at a terrible pace for the Aesir; the Jötnar warriors were as strong as they were tall, and they  _ decimated _ a great deal of the Aesir army in the very beginning. Just as Thor predicted, it took about twelve Aesir warriors to hold off just  _ one _ Jötun warrior, and things weren’t looking too good for them.

 

To the relief of everyone, the elves arrived not too long after the war began, and being more lithe and naturally stronger than the Aesir, were a better match for the Jötnar.

 

Loki fought fiercely in this battle, and was quite proud of himself if he were to be honest. His weapons of choice were two small swords, and he used his small stature to his advantage, rolling out of the way, and leaping over the heads of unsuspecting giants. 

 

He supposed he could use his seidr to fight this war, cleaning out hundreds upon hundreds of the enemy, but… he didn’t want to. He wanted to move, he wanted to dance, he wanted to weave between the enemy at free will. Fighting left him feeling so liberated from the harsh constraints of life, and gave him a “healthy” way to release his anger.

 

He dodged out of the way from a passing spear that landed itself into the neck of an unsuspecting Jötun, and jumped up, using his swords to behead a giant that had the nerve to attempt to hit him with a steel club.

 

Jumping off of the chest from the now deceased Jötun, Loki backflipped onto the shoulders of a particularly large Jötun and stabbed a sword into the back of their neck, severing their spine, and killing them instantly.

 

He continued leaping from Jötun to Jötun, and allowed himself to become a bit feral with the way he killed; even going so far as to sink his fangs into the necks of some Jötnar, and severing their jugulars.

 

Of course, things were fated to not always go his way.

 

There were times during the war where he slipped up, and got hit, or stabbed, and even crushed, but he would always snap right back up and heal himself with seidr. He thanked the Norns he had a protective spell over his baby, as he was  _ certain _ that he would have miscarried from the stress and physical exertion required for battle, had it not been there.

 

He flipped back as another Jötun swept his sword in a wide arc across the spot where Loki had been standing, and he pushed aside his thoughts, focusing solely on the war. He could think of his child and her survival when they won.

 

Continuing to fight, he noticed an Aesir general in a compromising position, and shot a spark of green fire towards the Jötun attacking him. The fire consumed the Jötun instantly, turning them into a pile of ash. The general stood with his mouth agape and his eyes wide for a moment before nodding gratefully at Loki, and continued to fight.

 

He nodded back, preparing to move forward and attack a group of Jötnar that had surrounded a few Aesir fighters. 

 

“Now that’s cheating Loki, and you know it.” He heard a cackle behind him and leapt forward, flipping in the air, and landing some distance away from the voice, swords drawn.

 

He paled considerably when he took note of the being who had spoken to him, his heart skipping a beat.

 

Angrboða.

 

She had found him.

 

He growled low in his throat and split his being into two, sending half of himself to warn the others. He didn’t want to send an apparition of himself to the others; an apparition could not fight and aid the others if there was trouble.

 

Facing Angrboða, he raised from his crouched stance and stood, a frown upon his face.

 

“Oh, why’d you have to show up and ruin all the fun, ‘Boða.” He had hoped using his old monicker for her would stir up some old emotions, and make her more willing to talk. 

 

He needed to make a plan with the others before engaging her in battle.

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing Thor loved more than his newfound family, it was battle.

 

Thor  _ loved _ battle.

 

He loved the fights, he loved the blood and the gore, and he  _ adored _ the adrenaline rush that came when he killed an enemy with his bare hands.

 

He believed himself to be a kind and considerate man in his daily life, and an absolute  _ monster _ in war. War changed him, changed him in ways he couldn’t explain, in ways he couldn’t  _ understand _ .

 

War made him a new man.

 

He had requested that he get an entire legion of Jötnar to himself during the war council meeting back on Asgard, as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was strong enough to defeat them.

 

He  _ reveled _ in the feeling of the dense bone shattering as his hammer smashed through their skulls, and swiveled constantly, making sure no Jötun was left unscathed.

 

He decided on a whim to test the limits of his power when he managed to get surrounded by the enemy, and called upon the power in Mjölnir, summoning bright blue lightning. Immediately the sky blackened above them, and arcs of lightning shot across the sky and down below, vaporizing the field of Jötun who were still alive waiting beneath.

 

He panted heavily after this, resting his hands on his knees, and taking a moment to catch his breath. This experiment hadn’t taken a lot out of him, but it still required some exertion. He looked around after he had regained his breath, feeling very pleased with his work.

 

The legion before him was gone, and only ash and corpses remained.

 

He let out a puff of breathless laughter then at the sight, and reached down, picking up his hammer.

 

He rose in the air slowly and yawned, prepared to fly to an area of the battle that needed his help. He couldn’t spend too much time here gloating over his work.

 

“Thor!”

 

He looked down in shock, surprised to see his lover below him, calling his name. He lowered himself back to the ground, a serious expression on his face.

 

He was pleased to see that Loki was unharmed, yet knew that his appearance meant something was wrong.

 

Loki looked around in surprise, analyzing the ash and various corpses surrounding he and Thor, as well as all of the cuts and the scrapes and the bruises on Thor’s skin. He guessed he could have just sent an apparition; Thor didn’t need any help defeating the enemy. Tsking, he stepped forward, sending out a pulse of sedir, and healing Thor. Thor sighed in relief at the healing, rotating his shoulders and stretching his arms.

 

“Ah, thank you.” He stared into Loki’s eyes then, wanting to reach out and hug him, but knowing that he shouldn’t.

 

“What is wrong? I know that your presence here means that something has happened.”

 

Sighing, Loki turned away. “Angrboða has found me.”

 

Thor paled, squeezing his hammer tightly. “Where are you? Take me there.”

 

“I have split myself into two, and am trying to get her to follow me to a remote location for the fight. We can meet her there together.”

 

Thor nodded, ready for Loki to teleport them.

 

“And Thor?”

 

Thor frowned, forgetting in that moment that anyone could be watching, and that they weren’t supposed to touch, and that their love could put everything into jeopardy. He grabbed Loki’s face with gentle hands, a look filled with love and compassion on his face. “Yes?”

 

Loki reached up, and placed his hands over Thor’s. “I know you love me Thor, and… I know you don’t want to see me get hurt, but… please stay out of this fight.” He looked deeply into Thor’s eyes, wanting to convey how serious he was in this moment.

 

“I could kill her without a moment’s hesitation, but… I want to talk. I want to get everything out, and I want to have a fair battle. I want her to die, and by my hand only.”

 

Thor furrowed his brow, unhappy with this request. “Loki… you can’t possibly expect me to sit by and watch you get hurt. I have no doubt that you’re able to kill her, I just… it pains me to see you hurting. You know this.”

 

Loki moved his hands away from Thor’s, and cradled his face, stroking his cheek with a thumb.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“You know I do, Loki.”

 

“Then let me do this.”

 

Thor sighed and looked away, moving to crush Loki into a breath-taking hug.

 

“... if she does anything that looks compromising to me Loki, I  _ will _ step in. You’re my family now and… I can’t bear to see anything happen to you.”

 

Loki hugged him back, and rested his head on his shoulder. “That is fine.”

 

Finally in agreement with each other, Loki teleported he and Thor to the location that he had convinced Angrboða to move to.

 

He could do this; he would win.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, why’d you have to show up and ruin all the fun, ‘Boða.” Loki smirked, taking a few steps forward.

 

Angrboða scowled at him, pointing her spear forward in warning. “Do not call me that, you, you traitor!” She growled at him. “And a traitorous wretch like you needs to be punished. You still belong to me Loki, now more so than ever. I can’t believe what you’ve done! Sending the entire kingdom into disarray.” 

 

A mock pout found itself upon Loki’s face, and he opened his arms in a wide gesture. “Oh, you don’t mean that ‘Boða. A traitor?” He sent her an evil smile. “I deserve to be called worse things than that.” He tossed his hair over his shoulder dramatically, and crossed his arms. “And since when was I your’s? Our connection dissipated the  _ moment _ I died. You have been replaced with another.”

 

Angrboða’s eye twitched repeatedly upon hearing this, and she strode forward, taking hold of Loki’s hair, and yanking it back. “I think we need to have a little  _ chat _ , Loki dear.”

 

Loki smacked her arm away and glared at her fiercely. “Do not touch me.”

 

She reached out to grab his arm and twisted it behind his back, using her strength to keep him pinned. She  _ had _ always been the more physically stronger of the two. “And what did  _ I _ say? You are my mate and you belong to me. I will touch you as I please.” 

 

She then moved forward to lick a stripe from the base of his neck to the top of his chin. “It has been awhile, Loki love. Should we return to the palace and rekindle?”

 

Loki widened his eyes in revulsion and summoned his strength to shove her off of him. He then snapped his fingers, teleporting them to a remote location.

 

He growled at her from a distance, his old fears about her and her abuse piling up to the forefront of his mind. He was scared, scared even though he  _ knew _ without a shadow of a doubt that he was  _ infinitely  _ stronger than her, and could kill her without a moment’s hesitation. 

 

He cast a spell to cease the shaking of his hands soon after, wanting his other half to hurry up and teleport he and Thor here. He knew he shouldn’t draw his strength from the brute, but… his presence was a reminder. A reminder that he wasn’t weak, wasn’t unloved, wasn’t careless, that he was appreciated, that he was cared about, that he  _ deserved  _ respect. 

 

He spat at the ground and crossed his arms again, allowing his anger at the situation and his feelings to break through the fortress of his mind. This… this time, he could go crazy, he could let loose, he could let himself  _ go _ , because Thor was here, and… and he would bring him back.

 

He would do this. 

 

He would win.

 

Resolute about how he would handle the situation with Angrboða, he stretched his arms above his head and intertwined his fingers. “I  _ suppose  _ we shall talk then, before you die. There are some things I want to know before I kill you.”

 

Angrboða laughed harshly at this, and strode forward, grabbing Loki’s arm again. “It seems that the Aesir have not healed you as well as I thought. You still seem to be suffering from madness, my love. To think that  _ you _ could kill  _ me _ ? Absolutely absurd.”

 

Loki growled low in his throat and bared his fangs, digging his sharp talons into her skin, and drawing blood. “I. Said. Don’t. TOUCH. Me.”

 

He used his strength to punch her with his free hand, and sent her flying a few feet away from where they previously stood. 

 

The giantess landed on the cold snow and laughed, wiping away the blood from her mouth, and rising up on her elbows. 

 

“If I didn’t need you to produce another heir, I swear you would be  _ dead _ .” She stood up and dusted off the snow from her body. “Fortunately for  _ you _ , I will be kind and swift when you die after producing an heir. You  _ do _ deserve some peace in your life after all.”

 

An arc of lightning interrupted the pair, and Thor appeared by Loki’s side, his other half in tow. Loki fought back a sweet smile and snapped his fingers, dissipating his other half and returning it to his body. He then smiled at Angrboða, wanting to confuse her.

 

“Let’s continue our conversation then, shall we? I believe you were saying how I deserve some peace in my life?”

 

Angrboða frowned at the presence of the Aesir god and stepped back, using her spear to keep the pair back. “You wish to overwhelm me, together?” She spat at the ground. “Whatever. I can handle a pair of cowards.”

 

Loki scoffed, tossing his hand flippantly. “Oh hush, Angrboða. Thor is here to merely  _ watch _ and observe our fight.”

 

Angrboða scowled at the pair, her spear still raised against them. “...Why would  _ he _ care about this battle? This does not concern him.”

 

“Oh but it does, dear  _ mate _ . For Thor has been given something that you never got.”

 

“And what is that, Loki?”

 

He looked out the corner of his eye at Thor, allowing his presence to calm him.

 

“My love.”

 

The giantess  _ balked _ at this statement, and lowered her spear, unwilling to believe such a thing. 

 

“I, I beg your  _ pardon _ Loki? Are you telling me that you’re actually  _ bonded _ to this great brute?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh don’t be silly; Aesir don’t bond. They marry.” He strode forward, grabbing at her spear. “And that is what I intend to do with him.”

 

Angrboða shook with anger and disgust, and snatched her spear out of Loki’s hands. “How could you!” Angry tears left her eyes then, and she looked up at him. “How could you to this to me?! To  _ us?! _ To our  _ family _ ? Have you forgotten where you came from? Where you’re destined to rule? Where you belong?”

 

She reached out to stroke Loki’s cheek, tsking when he smacked her hand away.

 

“Just what family do I have with you, Angrboða? Two monsters?  _ Hah _ ! What, should we just end this war so that we can all be home by dinner? Can you imagine that? A giant wolf and an enormous  _ snake _ , sitting at the dinner table and playing house?”

 

Angrboða actually looked hurt by his remark, and she moved to hit him with her spear. “You  _ dare _ forget our child together? Our daughter? Our precious baby girl?”

 

Loki furrowed his brow in confusion, utterly and completely  _ perplexed _ . “What child, Angrboða? You and I only have two children together. That is it.” He laughed then, shaking his head. “I would know if I bore you a third.”

 

Angrboða growled and hit Loki with her spear;  _ hard _ . “You dare make a fool out of me, Loki? Do you not remember that night you came to me, in the form of a spirit? We made love, and you  _ told _ me that she was ours.”

 

Thor held himself back from killing Angrboða the second he witnessed her strike Loki, and took a calming breath. Loki had told him to stay out of this, and he would. He would listen to Loki. He could do this.

 

Loki hissed at the pain, and grabbed her spear, breaking it into two and tossing it aside. “Now you’ve made me angry.” He gazed at her, a vehement hue to his rouge eyes. “That was a  _ dream _ Angrboða. A dream. That never happened. My child Hel does not belong to you.”

 

Angrboða laughed. 

 

She laughed, and laughed, and  _ laughed _ until her stomach hurt.

 

Why couldn’t Loki just love her?

 

Why was he always trying to run away?

 

She looked up suddenly, her gaze feral,  _ mad _ even.

 

“You drive me  _ insane _ Loki; I can’t decide if I love you or want to kill you.”

 

Loki observed Angrboða for a moment, not truly understanding what was going on in her mind. He wondered briefly if he ever had.

 

“Let us fight, Angrboða. We have done enough talking. I am over you, and all of the pain you have caused me. I’m ready to move on.” He sighed, tying his hair into a tight bun above his head. “Out of respect for the  _ few _ good memories we had, I will allow us to have a fair battle. You shall die a noble death.”

 

Angrboða grabbed her broken spear, and pressed the pieces back together, using a quick spell to fuse them.

 

Loki frowned deeply. “When did you learn seidr?”

 

Angrboða offered a complacent smile. “It is through the power of  _ my _ child Fenrir that I am able to do this. And it is through his power that I shall kill not only you, but Odin, and spur on Ragnarok.” She narrowed her eyes then, serious. “If your sire’s dream for universal domination cannot be achieved, it is up to  _ me _ to end it all, and make it so that our race can rule the cosmos.”

 

She smiled darkly. “And since we’re all going to die one day, why not speed up the process? At least this way, no one can have what’s mine.”

 

Thor widened his eyes at Angrboða, and turned quickly, stalking towards Loki. He knew Angrboða wouldn’t dare attack him; not now. She only attacked Loki because she believed him to still be the weak man she had bonded with.

 

She had no idea how wrong she was.

 

“Loki. I must tend to father. Teleport me to him please.”

 

Loki snapped his fingers immediately, sending Thor towards his father on the battlefield.

 

He knew that Thor would be okay.

 

He also used his bond to alert Hel to the situation, telling her to go get Hermod and send him to fight Fenrir.

 

Looking back up at Angrboða, Loki summoned his small swords, and swung them in his hands. “Sorry to keep you waiting, ‘Boða.” He smirked, his eyes dark.

 

“Let’s get on with this.”

 

* * *

 

Odin was strong; this much he knew.

 

And as he laid waste to the Jötun soldiers underneath him he sighed, unhappy with the Aesir’s current state in this war. Those  _ monsters _ down below were stronger than he remembered, and his army was struggling more than he cared to admit. He knew he should return to the ground and fight like a man, and yet… he wanted to keep a watchful eye out for Fenrir. It would be  _ deadly _ for him to be caught by surprise.

 

“Odin!”

 

He ceased his relentless attack on the Jötun warriors down below and turned towards the sound of the voice calling his name. He was surprised to see Sif upon her pegasus heading towards him. 

 

“All-King.”

 

She panted, taking a moment to catch her breath and shake a severed Jötun head off her sword. “The Valkyries shall keep watch for Fenrir.” She looked at him with gentle eyes. “If you’re willing… you can go down and fight. I understand how important it is for you.”

 

Odin nodded towards the girl, grateful for her keen insight.

 

“... I shall do that then, Sif. Thank you.”

 

Sif nodded at him in reply, and dug her ankles into her pegasus, urging him to fly away.

 

Odin watched her departure with careful eyes, and lowered himself down to the ground. It was time these dirty mongrels realized who they were dealing with.

 

His warriors cheered as they witnessed their king lower himself to the ground and fight like a man. Their spirits renewed, the men fought with vigor, attacking the enemy head on, and changing from a defensive tactic to an offensive one.

 

The battle waged on for quite some time after this, Odin slaughtering thousands upon thousands of the enemy during this period. He rose in the air to catch his breath after it seemed like the Aesir had gotten an upper hand, understanding that he was not as young as he used to be.

 

He closed his eye and took a deep breath, calming himself.

 

“ODIN!”

 

His eye snapped open at the shout of his name, and he watched in confusion as Sif charged towards him, her pegasus making a beeline for him.

 

Her eyes seemed panicked, and she moved her pegasus beside him. “Odin! It’s Fenrir, he’s-”

 

The warhorns of the Jötnar interrupted her warning, and loud cheering from down below made its way up to the pair.  

 

Odin squinted his eye and looked out towards the horizon, finally taking notice of a giant wolf heading towards him. He realized in growing horror what the frost giants were cheering about.

 

Fenrir was coming.

 

The Valkyries in the area took notice of this and raised their swords, charging at the beast and hoping to impair him some. They could not do much to harm the giant being, but they could at least try. The king’s safety triumphed above all.

 

An arc of lightning approached Odin at light speed, and he was pleasantly surprised to see Thor zipping towards him, roaring out “NO!”.

 

He came to a stop by Odin’s side, eyeing the massive wolf in the distance fiercely. “Father, stay back please. I shall handle this.”

 

He was thankful he had gotten here on time. He couldn’t imagine what the outcome would’ve been had he gotten here a few minutes after the wolf’s appearance.

 

Hermod and Hel appeared not a second later, also getting in front of Odin and taking a defensive stance. 

 

“Father!” shouted Hermod, drawing his sword and shield. “Sorry I’m late.”

 

Hel nodded as well, panting. “We got here as soon as we could.” She looked back at Thor, nodding to him in greeting. 

 

And together, the group eyed the wolf, ready to fight. Odin had decided to selfishly remain in the battle, as he knew that he could not risk his pride and the respect of his men by running away. 

 

The Jötun warriors parted for the great wolf when he got closer, cheering loudly as he strode forward towards the group in the sky. They were quite high in the air, and they all realized fairly quick that they would have to fly even higher to be eye level with the beast.

 

Thor betted that the Aesir were barely bigger than one of his teeth; he had grown immensely since Thor last saw him on the Bifrost.

 

The wolf growled low in his throat once he reached the group, displeased to see his sister among the Aesir.

 

He set a great eye upon her, narrowing it contempt and speaking.

 

“ _... I see you’ve abandoned your kind for the Aesir, sister. How pathetic. _ ” He seemed to sigh, and blinked slowly. “ _ Though, you have always been a foolish little girl. I am not surprised.” _

 

Hermod and Thor widened their eyes in shock, looking to each other to confirm what they’d just heard. They weren’t aware that Fenrir could speak.

 

“Brother!” Hel cried, reaching out to him with an unsteady hand. “There is still time. Please, don’t do this.” She lowered her head in shame, guilt ridden that she would be forced to fight and kill her own brother. “Don’t fight… they’ll kill you.” She looked at him, tears in her eyes. “I don’t care what anyone says! I still love you, and, and, I don’t want you to die!”

 

The massive wolf snorted at her cries, and turned away, eyeing Odin.

 

“ _ I want a world free of this… entitled Aesir  _ **_scum_ ** _. A world of peace is but a futile dream, child.” _ He continued to stare at Odin, resolute with his decision. “ _ I shall kill Odin, and spurn Ragnarok. It’s what Afi wanted, and I shall see it to its end.” _

 

The wolf seemed to look downtrodden for a quick moment, before shaking it off and growling at Odin. “ _ Let us fight like the beings we are.” _

 

Hermod squinted with confusion at the wolf’s speech, and turned to whisper in Thor’s ear. “Afi? The hell is that?”

 

Thor turned slightly towards his brother, whispering back. “Think of it like the Jötun word for grandfather.”

 

Hermod nodded, straightening back up, and listening to the exchange before him.

 

“You aim to kill me, you said?” shouted Odin. “I hope you have nothing you care for in this world, Fenrir, for it shall never see you alive again.”

 

Fenrir snorted at the king. “ _ You really believe yourself able to kill me today? Vidar is no longer with us; who shall kill me in his stead?” _

 

Thor and Hermod looked at each other in confusion yet again, turning to Hel. She shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as they were.

 

Odin snarled at the mere  _ mention _ of that name, and drew his sword. “Your tongue is unworthy of saying his name!”

 

Thor looked at the scene before him in bewilderment. He hadn’t seen his father so riled up in  _ millennia _ . Taking charge of protecting his father, Thor flew forward in between the two. “The prophecy states that you shall be killed by the eldest son of the youngest son, and I am here.” He swung his hammer from hand to hand, itching to begin the fight.

 

Fenrir seemed to looked confused as he sniffed Thor, and narrowed his eyes. “ _... I am… unused to speaking for so long. Nevertheless… it is a shame you believe the prophecy to be about you.” _

 

Fenrir shook like a wet dog and growled at the group, ready for the fight. “ _ I underestimated you Aesir last time; I will not make the same mistake again.” _

 

The group watched in growing horror as Fenrir began to shift, splitting himself into thousands of large wolves. These wolves attacked the Aesir army at once, catching the men off guard, and killing them.

 

Thor and Hermod nodded at each other in understanding, and flew down towards the ground, beginning to fight and kill the wolves that Fenrir had transformed his body into.

 

Thor realized fairly quick that he was in over his head when a pack of a few dozen wolves surrounded he and Hermod. He leapt to the skies without a second thought, and summoned lightning, striking every wolf within sight. He continued this constant barrage of lightning, until he heard a rumble of laughter from behind him. 

 

He turned around sharply, surprised to find Fenrir reforming. Thor used all of his strength to send his hammer flying into the wolf’s skull, hoping that this would do more than stun the beast.

 

Fenrir blinked rapidly, shaking his head and snorting at Thor. He then growled, vibrating the air around him. “ _ That actually  _ **_hurt_ ** !”

 

Thor was in complete  _ shock _ . 

 

He had used all of his strength.

 

Fenrir should be  _ dead _ .

 

Just… just how strong was the wolf?

 

* * *

 

“You  _ bastard _ !” screamed Angrboða, kicking Loki off of her and sending him flying. She grabbed at the junction of her shoulder and neck where Loki had bitten her, a pained expression on her face. “Why do you always do this? You never fight fair.”

 

Loki spat, blood splattering against the snow beneath him. He panted heavily, finally taking notice of the bruises and the cuts and the scrapes that covered his skin.

 

He refused to heal the wounds he received from his fight with Angrboða until the very end, wanting to prove to himself that he was worthy, worthy of everything he had, and everything that he was set to receive.

 

He waved his hand quickly, placing another protection spell over his abdomen. This one would prevent any attack reaching his stomach. He knew he should’ve placed it on earlier, before the battle, but he’d believed Frigga’s spell to be enough.

 

He then assessed his body, taking in a deep breath, and making sure he was okay. 

 

He could do this.

 

He would fight.

 

And he would win.

 

“Why do you always use such disparaging remarks, Angrboða? Did it ever occur to you that I might’ve come back to you, had you cared a bit more?”

 

The giantess scoffed at this and crossed her arms. “Because you were always so disobedient! You belonged to me; you were mine. And now,” she glared at him, a deep frown on her face. “You have been stolen by another, and we can’t have that can we? If I can’t have you, and right your wrongs, then the age of Ragnarok is here. There is nothing you can do to stop it.”

 

Loki offered a tired smirk. “Well I suppose I shall have to try.”

 

Running forward, he attacked Angrboða at light speed, the desire to protect what was his renewed within him. She parried each blow of his swords second for second, not letting him get a hit in. 

 

Their fighting continued like this for hours, each of them barely managing to maim the other. This only incited Loki to fight harder, fight smarter, fight  _ stronger _ than he ever had before, and he willed his complete strength into the slashes and swipes of his sword.

 

He watched with calculating eyes, carefully waiting for Angrboða to make a mistake in her defensive measures, and narrowed his eyes as he focused, using one of his elbows to knock her spear out of her hand. Before she could retaliate and disarm him as well, he stabbed forward, penetrating her ribcage, and thrusting his sword into her heart.

 

Angrboða looked surprised at the stabbing, looking back and forth between the wound in her chest, and Loki’s harsh gaze. 

 

Raising his leg to her stomach, he kicked her, a sickening sound filling his ears as Angrboða’s body detached from his sword.

 

He then coughed from exhaustion and collapsed to his knees, dropping his swords onto the snow.

 

He had done it.

 

She was dying.

 

He had won.

 

He looked over at her, watching minor convulsions rack through her body. He assumed she was choking on her own blood. He breathed in heavily, feeling winded from the battle. Collapsing onto his back in the snow, Loki laughed.

 

Quiet at first, his laughter became louder and louder the longer time went on, and he began to cry, feeling overwhelmed. It was finally over.

 

He had won!

 

He laughed inwardly for a moment and wiped away his tears, remembering that the battle was not yet won. 

 

Fenrir still needed to be taken care of.

 

He rose up on unsteady feet, and trudged forward towards Angrboða’s body. 

 

Her eyes were open wide and glazed over, her movements stilled.

 

She was dead.

 

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, taking it all in. 

 

She was dead.

 

Dead.

 

He shook his head then, refusing to allow himself to feel pity or sadness over his old bondmate’s death. She had chosen this path in life for herself. 

 

He snapped his fingers harshly, allowing a green fire to spew from his hands and envelope Angrboða. He then turned, and teleported himself to Odin.

 

* * *

 

The gods had been fighting Fenrir for  _ hours _ now, and nothing seemed to be working. They had managed to wound him some, and he was bleeding, but it wasn’t enough. He was nowhere close to dying.

 

Fenrir ceased his movements at a certain moment during the fight and stood still, as rigid as stone. He nodded once, seemingly to himself. His sire was dead. 

 

Thor noticed the renewed effort Fenrir began putting into their fighting, and he roared, calling upon the power of lightning to strike him. Odin raised his sword as well to the sky, channeling the lightning, and sending it towards the wolf.

 

This seemed to do more than stun him, and he twitched, moving to snap at Odin.

 

Thor widened his eyes in a panic, and threw his hammer towards Fenrir’s maw, preventing him from harming Odin. Fenrir’s head smacked against a mountain, and he shook his head, groggy.

 

Odin nodded gratefully at Thor, flying over to his side. Sif, Hermod and Hel also flew over to the pair, winded.

 

“What are we to do, father? Nothing seems to be working.” Odin shook his head, watching the Valkyries attack the wolf in their stead.

 

“There has to be something.”

 

“Maybe I could be of some assistance?”

 

The group turned towards Loki, who had suddenly appeared, and looked battered and bruised beyond repair. 

 

Thor gasped and reached out to him, pulling the man into a harsh embrace. He ran careful fingers through his hair and hugged him tighter, his heart  _ pained _ to see the man he loved so injured.

 

He let go, grabbing Loki’s hands. “Why have you not healed yourself yet? Are you okay? I-is the baby okay?” He placed a gentle hand on Loki’s stomach, looking deep into Loki’s swollen eyes.

 

Loki waved his free hand, using sedir to heal all of his wounds. “I… we’re fine. We’re okay. Angrboða is dead, and I have come here to help kill the monster I created.”

 

Hel looked away from the pair when she heard this, hurt that Loki still viewed Fenrir as a mere beast. Although Fenrir represented a painful time in Loki’s life, that was still her brother, and… she loved him.

 

Odin scowled at the pair, annoyed with their display of affection. This was  _ war! _

 

“Alright, enough,  _ enough _ ! We are at  _ war _ !”

 

Thor hesitantly released Loki from his grasp, eyeing his father. “... I understand.”

 

Odin sighed deeply and shook his head, returning to the present matter at hand.

 

“This beast needs to be killed; this we all know. The current question though, is  _ how _ ?”

 

Loki nodded in thought, biting a lower lip. “I have an idea. It’s… it’s dangerous, but it can be done; I’m sure of it.”

 

Hermod widened his eyes, surprised that Loki had thought of a plan so soon. “Well? Out with it then. What is it?”

 

Loki tsked, choosing to ignore Hermod, and continue. “Hermod and Hel will aim and attack his eyes. The Valkyries will attack his paws. And Odin will aim for his heart.”

 

Hel narrowed her eyes. “What will this do? None of us have a weapon large enough to pierce his heart.”

 

Loki gazed at his daughter, his eyes patient. “Odin and I will use seidr to summon and control a weapon large enough to pierce his heart.” He then turned towards Thor. “And Thor will use his strength to keep Fenrir’s maw closed, giving us an open window to do this.” He clapped his hands together then, resolute. “This will work; I am sure of it. This battle must end.”

 

The group nodded at this, willing to try Loki’s plan. It was the best option they had, and if this didn’t work… they would be at a loss at what to do.

 

Sif blew her war horn, catching the attention of the Valkyries. “I shall alert our women immediately.”

 

Odin nodded briskly, sending her off. He then turned towards the rest of the group, tense. It seemed that Loki’s plan offered them one chance, and one chance only, to kill Fenrir. They could  _ not _ screw this up.

 

“Hel and Hermod. I assume you know what to do?”

 

The pair nodded at the king. 

 

“Then go!”

 

The pair flew off at the sound of his voice, the both of them understanding the reason behind his anger and his terse words in that moment.

 

Thor turned towards Loki after Hel and Hermod flew away, and grabbed his hand. He looked solemnly into his eyes, conveying everything that words could not express.

 

Loki reached up with a loving hand and cradled Thor’s face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “It will be okay, Thor. Have faith in your father.”

 

The thunder god moved to kiss the palm of Loki’s hand, and cradled the hand on his face with his own.

 

“I love you.”

 

Loki smiled softly and squeezed Thor’s hand with affection, separating begrudgingly from his grasp.

 

They felt Odin’s intense gaze upon them and blushed, putting a bit of distance between them. 

 

The All-King just shook his head and sighed, letting the matter go. There were more important issues at hand.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Odin faced Thor. “Thor. Are you ready?”

 

Thor nodded, solemn. “Aye.”

 

Giving his father and Loki one last lone look, Thor flew off, prepared to fly towards Fenrir’s mouth, and keep it closed.

 

“Alright, you dirty Jötun; let’s get on with it.”

 

Loki scoffed and flew towards Odin, used to his disparaging remarks. Spreading out his hands, he allowed a purple glow to surround them, and closed his eyes, focusing on expanding it.

 

Odin did the same, the purple glow extending from both of their hands, and shooting forward, growing and molding until a large battle axe big enough to pierce the heart of Fenrir formed and came into existence.

 

The great wolf snorted in frustration, unable to pay attention to what was going on before him. His eyes and his paws were constantly being attacked, and he was solely focused on swatting these minor beings away.

 

Swinging their arms and hands upward, Odin and Loki sent the axe flying straight towards Fenrir. Thor flew up and out of the way once he saw the axe heading towards him, and he gathered all of his strength to fly into Fenrir’s fur, pinning the wolf’s head up and against a mountain near his side.

 

The plan was seamless, and happened in a way that was almost  _ too _ perfect. The axe entered Fenrir’s chest with a sickening  _ crunch _ , and all time stopped, the warriors on both sides taking a moment to watch this happen. Steaming hot blood poured out from the wound, soaking the soldiers underneath.

 

Hel and Hermod ceased their attack on Fenrir once they heard the resounding crunch of his ribcage breaking, and Thor unpinned Fenrir’s head from the side of the mountain, flying next to his brother.

 

The Aesir watched as Fenrir coughed, spitting out blood, and staining the snow below. He shuddered once and fell, the giant axe sinking deeper into his chest.

 

Coughing out more blood, Fenrir wheezed, closing his massive eyes. Hel flew forwards towards them at once, sobbing heavily. She collapsed on the ground near his eye, holding onto his fur, and weeping into it. 

 

Fenrir opened his eye partway, facing it towards Hel.

 

“ _ Little one.” _

 

Hel looked up at the sound of his voice, crying horribly when she noticed the damage she had done to his eye.

 

“ _...In… in this world of peace you so terribly desire… raise them with pure hearts. It seems… that that task is not fated for me.” _

 

Hel looked at him, confusion on her face. “Protect who, brother?” she sniffled, a fresh wave of tears overcoming her.

 

Fenrir took in a ragged breath, exhaling slow. “ _...My children.” _

 

Everyone’s eyes bulged at this, and Hel moved closer, weeping and nodding her head. “I will protect them! Where are they?”

 

Fenrir wheezed and coughed, moving his eye upwards. “ _ They… are protected… on my back. I… wanted them to see war. I wanted them to… see me succeed.” _

 

The Aesir gods looked upon Fenrir’s back, searching for the children. Before their eyes, a black square began to dissipate, and two small children appeared, each of them sobbing horribly. 

 

Hel’s heart broke at the sight of the young children crying, and everyone watched as the kids slid down Fenrir’s leg, rushing to his great eye.

 

“Nooooo, sire! Don’t goooooo!”

 

The two children wept in front of his eye, their voices moving the hearts of both armies. The battlefield was silent, as they watched the two children shake the giant beast, who was rigid and cold.

 

“Sire, wake up! Wake up!”

 

Loki turned his face away in shame, feeling Thor place a careful hand on his shoulder. The pair looked at each other and turned away from the sorry sight, the children’s pleas tearing at their hearts.

 

Odin flew towards Loki and Thor, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“... When were you going to tell me that he had  _ kids _ Loki?! For Norns sake, what are we going to do with them?!” He growled and stuck a finger in the middle of Loki’s chest. “This is all  _ your _ fault.”

 

Loki snarled at Odin, moving away from his jab. “How is this  _ my  _ fault, Odin. I just found out like the rest of you that this, this  _ beast _ had the  _ nerve _ to reproduce, and I don’t know what to do either!”

 

Thor sighed, taking Loki’s hand. “We’re in the middle of war; nothing can be done right now. The most feasible option seems to be letting Hel take them back to camp, and break the news to them. She seems to hold the most attachment to the two.”

 

Odin sighed next, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That should work. We shall finish this battle, and decide on a plan of action after that.”

 

Odin flew towards the ground, stopping next to Hel. Placing a calm yet firm hand on her shoulder, he cleared his throat, catching her attention. “...Take the children, Hel. Go back to camp, and get yourself together. You’re of no use to me as you are.”

 

Hel nodded weakly, touching the arms of the children, and teleporting away.

 

Odin then turned out towards the crowd of Jötnar, eyeing them with a cool gaze.

 

“Jötun. Your beast is dead and your army has dwindled. Do you still wish to fight?”

 

A war general for the Jötun stepped through the crowd, growling low in their throat. They stopped in front of Odin, towering over him.

 

“The Jötnar do not back down from a fight.”

 

Odin looked up at them, eyes cold. “Then so be it.”

 

He turned towards his men, raising his voice.

 

“Then so be it! The war has not yet been won!!! Keep fighting!”

 

The men cheered and surged forward, willing to continue the fight to protect their home, their families, and their lives.

 

Thor inhaled the cold air deeply and shook his head. 

 

This was going to be a  _ long _ millennium. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> That was a whirlwind! According to Norse mythology, Fenrir has two wolf sons, so I definitely wanted to incorporate them into the story. Welp, Loki's and Thor's family has just increased by two! I should have the next chapter out by the beginning of February, so see you then! Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns you have below, and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks for reading!


	17. Candor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns a shocking secret, and he and Loki's family welcome two more members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> The language that I used for the Jötnar in here is Icelandic, via google translate, so I apologize if it's not 100% accurate.

Hel was dead inside.

 

She no longer felt like she was a part of the living, and the will to live as a Jötun and experience life like one had disappeared from her heart’s desires. Her heart felt as if it were crushed and twisted into a pile of ash, and she couldn’t think, couldn’t feel, couldn’t  _ imagine _ how she was going to go on, or what she was going to do.

 

She couldn’t fight in this war anymore.

 

She had just killed her own brother. 

 

And now his children were left without a sire, and their unknown getta was nowhere to be found.

 

What was she going to do?

 

A nudge at her legs got her to come out of her self-imposed delirium, and she looked down, surprised to see the two children of her brother pulling at her legs, tears still falling down their faces.

 

Hel examined the two Jötun children for the first time, assessing their ages. The youngest one was a toddler, and couldn’t be older than two. They had the reddest hair, and faint freckles across their cheeks and nose. Their eyes were a dark red, and quite wide like Guðrún’s. 

 

Hel tutted at the children and picked the youngest one up, holding them close. The oldest child -who couldn’t be older than 4-  glared at her through their tears, and pointed at her with an accusing finger. “You… you killed sire! I saw you!”

 

The child had their long black hair pulled back and braided, and looked eerily like a young Loki.

 

“Sire, sire.” wept the youngest child, burying their head into her chest. 

 

The oldest child wiped at their tears and put on a brave face, resolute. “We have to go back and save him! Sire won’t wake up, just like getta! He… he said he wouldn’t ever leave me! So why didn’t he wake up?”

 

Hel’s heart broke even more, and she weeped onto the head of the child in her lap, reaching down to pull the eldest child into her lap as well.

 

“I’m so sorry, little ones! I’m so sorry!” 

 

She broke down while holding the two children in her lap, unable to calm their minds and still their tears. She was partly responsible for their sire’s death, and the guilt consumed her, overriding every other emotion that she had or could possibly feel.

 

Together Hel and the children wept for what had been lost, the mournful laments of the children mixing with her own, and undeniable regret consuming her soul. 

 

* * *

 

After the brutal killing of Fenrir, Loki and Thor found themselves unable to battle, their minds consumed with thoughts related to the children, and their fate. 

 

Thor was too focused on Loki’s wellbeing to truly fight, and thoughts of Loki relapsing once the gravity of what they had done hit him, consumed his mind. He had always believed that Loki would someday reconcile with all of his children, and now that Fenrir was dead -by Loki’s hand no less- there was no chance for that to happen. He knew Fenrir was conceived through rape, and he knew that Fenrir represented a painful part of Loki’s life, but… Fenrir was innocent. At least… he used to be.

 

Thor shook his head free of these thoughts and tried to focus on the fighting. He didn’t want to slip up and end up losing a limb from his carelessness. 

 

Loki found his mind consumed on the fact that he now had descendants, and was also having trouble focusing on the battle.

 

He sighed at this life changing reveal, and thrusted his sword forward, stabbing a fellow Jötun through the heart and coming to a resolution in his mind. 

 

“Thor!” he called out, swiveling and leaning back to avoid an axe that was being swung at him. “I’m going to split myself into two, and go check in on the children! I can’t get them out of my mind!”

 

“What?” yelled Thor, bashing his way through a sea of Jötun to make it back over to Loki’s side. He had gotten separated from him earlier on.

 

Loki turned towards him and frowned, throwing his sword at the forehead of a Jötun who tried to sneak behind Thor and behead him. “I’m going to split myself into two, and go see the children. I can’t get them out of my mind. It… it feels like the Norns are drawing me towards them.”

 

Thor threw his hammer at the throat of a Jötun behind Loki, thwarting their attack. “I understand. Do you need me to go with you?”

 

Loki ducked from an attempted blow, and crouched low, slicing the achilles tendons of a nearby Jötun. “I don’t know. I want you there, but… I don’t think Odin will let you go.”

 

Thor punched a Jötun and grabbed their face with his hands, twisting and breaking their neck. “I will talk to him.”

 

Loki nodded at the god and sprung upwards, flipping over Thor, and landing behind him to eviscerate a few Jötnar that were trying to gang up on him. 

 

Thor swung his hammer at a Jötun who attempted to slice at Loki, and sighed, cracking his neck. “Should we go find him?”

 

Loki nodded, splitting himself into two, and teleporting half of himself and Thor to Odin’s side.

 

They took a moment to admire the absolute  _ wasteland _ that Odin had turned the surrounding land into once they arrived at his location. It was  _ littered _ with corpses and ash, and Odin stood alone amidst it all.

 

Thor observed his father’s current state of being before approaching him and frowned, confused by his demeanor.

 

He had never seen his father filled with such rage and bloodlust before, and it scared him.

 

Thor trudged forward slowly in the snow, a tentative “... father?” leaving his lips. 

 

“... What do you want, Thor?”

 

Odin refused to face his son, his tone low and hollow. A desolate aura surrounded him, and Thor didn’t know what to think. He knew that Loki needed him to go visit the children with him, but… it seemed like in this moment, his father needed him even more.

 

Taking a few more careful steps towards Odin, Thor paused, reaching out to barely touch his shoulder. “... Father?”

 

“DO NOT TOUCH ME!” Odin bellowed, turning around on his son fiercely. His eye was red from crying, and he looked disheveled, the blood of his enemies staining his armor and his skin. He couldn’t stall the tears that fell down his cheek once he made eye contact with Thor, and he threw his sword against the ground, giving up. He collapsed onto his knees in the snow, and began to pound at it with his fist, sobbing.

 

Thor’s heart  _ broke _ at seeing his own father so messed up, so disheveled, so  _ undone _ , and he ran forward, dropping his hammer to the ground, and pulled his father into a rough embrace.

 

Odin wept onto his son’s shoulder then, roughly accepting his hug.

 

Loki was utterly perplexed by this display of emotion pouring out from Odin, and he didn’t know if he should also come forward and try to comfort Odin, or just teleport away.

 

Thor looked up and gave him the  _ look _ , and Loki nodded, understanding at once. He snapped his fingers, and teleported back to camp. He would handle the issue of his grandchildren alone until Thor got there.

 

After a few minutes of crying Odin shuddered, and took in a deep breath, letting go of Thor. The thunder god released him immediately and sat down on the snow, arms resting on his knees.

 

The pair sat in silence for an hour before Odin sighed, signalling that he was ready to talk.

 

Thor coughed to clear his throat, and turned his head to slightly gaze at his father.

 

“... This is about… Vidar, isn't it?”

 

A fresh wave of tears left Odin’s eye, and he nodded quickly, closing his eye and breathing in deeply. It took a few moments to calm himself, and Thor was patient, realizing that this was a deeply vulnerable moment for his father, and he would probably never see this side of him again.

 

It was definitely jarring if he were to be honest with himself, seeing the man that he respected and loved and looked up to, breaking down in front of him.

 

After another hour had passed, Odin got himself under control, and took another shuddering breath.

 

Thor decided that it was time to bring up this Vidar again, and he turned completely to face Odin, his eyes reflecting his concern. “...Who… who is Vidar, father? And… why does his name cause you so much sadness and pain?”

 

Odin looked deep into Thor’s eyes then, his soul hollow and his face gaunt.

 

“... Vidar… Vidar was your brother.”

 

* * *

 

Loki felt deeply troubled after seeing Odin in such a state, and he didn’t know what to make of it. The Aesir god went through extreme lengths to keep any and all emotions but anger and distaste hidden from the outside world, so Loki had never seen Odin in such a state of distress.

 

Nevertheless, he had other, more important matters on his mind that needed to be dealt with; the issue of his newfound grandchildren.

 

Grandchildren, for Norns sake!

 

What was he going to do?

 

He knew he wasn’t young anymore, but he didn’t think he had lived long enough to have grandchildren! Not even Frigga and Odin had grandkids, as old as they were.

 

He felt so disgusted that his, his  _ spawn _ had procreated, and he didn’t know what the fate of his grandchildren would be.

 

Norns, he had grandchildren!

 

Loki shook his head to clear himself of the shock and put on a brave face, striding towards Hel’s tent at their base camp. He needed to focus. The matter of children born from an ancient one was a serious matter, as they often held special powers unique to their parent. They could not live amongst regular beings without being taught how to control such power.

 

Opening the tent flaps with a quick hand, Loki ducked and entered, surprised to find his daughter passed out with the young children on her lap. They were asleep as well.

 

He took this moment to study the children, and was displeased to find that the oldest child was a spitting image of him when he was young.

 

Loki sighed at this and pulled out a chair in front of the trio, sitting down.

 

He wouldn’t wake up Hel right now; he would instead use this time he had been given to think about what to do first.

 

The first thought in his head when looking at the children was to kill them, and put them out of their misery. He was shocked to find that he didn’t shy away from the idea and tsked at himself; even  _ he _ had standards when it came to killing beings.

 

His heart began to soften though the longer he looked at these sleeping children, and he began to feel a connection to them, a feeling he couldn’t explain. The longer he looked at these children, the more he saw himself at their age, and the type of life he was forced into.

 

He closed his eyes in deep thought, finally realizing and then accepting the truth of the matter.

 

The beings before him were children who were innocently born into a world that was too cruel for them, and had no control over who their parents were, and who they were related to. They had no idea of the complexities of which their birth now created in his plans, and… that wasn’t their fault.

 

Loki believed the feeling he was currently experiencing when looking at the children was pity.

 

He pitied the children.

 

He pitied them.

 

He pitied the children who now no longer had any other living relatives besides him. 

 

They… they were innocent.

 

They didn’t deserve the hate that Loki always geared towards Fenrir.

 

Sighing heavily, Loki crossed his arms, and made a decision.

 

He would keep these children, and raise them as his own.

 

He could only imagine the kind of life they would live if Loki chose to leave them to their own devices here on Jötunheim, raised by the people of the court.

 

They would grow to hate him, hate the Aesir, hate life itself, and Loki couldn’t be responsible for that hatred. He had chosen the path in life that created these monsters of destruction, and he owed it to the universe to make sure that peace could be achieved at all costs.

 

He would raise these children himself, and… and Thor would just have to deal with it!

 

He laughed softly to himself after this thought, a small smile tugging at his lips. Thor loved him too much to disagree with his plans. He might be unhappy with the new additions to their family at first because they had a baby on the way, but he would soon grow used to it.

 

He knew he was asking a lot of Thor, to accept these children into his life, but… he now knew he couldn’t leave these children here alone. He couldn’t give them to Hel, as the underworld was no place to raise children as young as them.

 

And, life on Asgard wouldn’t be so bad for them. There, they could attend school, receive the finest education, be waited on hand and foot, and experience luxuries that Jötunheim wasn’t prepared to offer.

 

He even figured he could take them back to Jötunheim every other millenium to live, just like how he was raised, so that they could still be involved with their people and their culture, and not lose sight of who they were.

 

And, if he did this, he could bring the baby, and she could be raised around her people and her kind as well.

 

Of course, they couldn’t bring her here until the peace treaty had been instilled, and the law banning the interracial relationships between the two realms had been lifted.

 

He smacked his hand against his forehead suddenly, annoyed that he had forgotten the main reason for their fighting.

 

The peace treaty!

 

He had forgotten all about the peace treaty, and the rules that it instated. He had forgotten that he and Thor’s relationship was still illegal, and that he was bringing a child formed of this union into the world, without a plan.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

 

He would have to think of a way to still get the outcomes in life that he desired. It would be hard to do, but he was a brilliant man, and knew that with careful planning and manipulation, he could do it.

 

Oh, there was so much planning to be done!

 

He returned to the current order of business though in his mind first. Hel needed to be woken up, and told of the plans he had for the children.

 

He eyed the trio for a brief moment, thinking of how he would handle them when they woke up.

 

He finally agreed on a plan of action and stood up, reaching over to wake his daughter.

 

* * *

 

Thor was frozen in shock after his father’s statement, and he had numerous questions running through his head after he processed it, wanting to ask them, but not wanting to cause his father to remember something so painful.

 

He just couldn’t believe it! A brother?! 

 

And his father had used past tense, so… that meant that his brother was dead.

 

Thor was silent after this revelation, so Odin continued to speak.

 

“Before I met your mother, and accepted my role as king of the realms, I lived a simple life, and… was bonded to another.”

 

Thor remained silent, allowing his father to continue speaking. He understood that this was a serious and vulnerable moment for his father, and he didn’t want to ruin it with his useless babbling. He would try to keep his shock and his reactions to himself for the time being.

 

Odin summoned a cigar and lit it, taking a deep drag. 

 

“I was young -around Hermod’s age when he proposed to Hel the first time- but… I loved her more than anything, and… I knew she was the one for me.” He looked up at the sky and laughed softly, pleasant memories flowing through his mind.

 

“Grid was her name. I believed that although I took after my Aesir father in appearance and stature, we could be happy, and live a fulfilling life together.” 

 

He shifted his gaze downwards, despondent. “Never in a million years did I imagine my parents would plot to kill Ymir, and take over the realms.”

 

He took another drag of his cigar, and watched the smoke wisp around in the air.

 

“After the murder of Ymir, the Jötnar were consumed by bloodlust and rage, and were keen on looking for someone to take their pain out on; they were looking for someone to blame for the death of their evil king.”

 

He switched his gaze to look out at the carnage and devastation he had let loose upon the land and let out a sigh, shaking his head. “They… already believed myself and my getta to be pariahs. So when it was discovered that her son was living peacefully in their lands, away from it all, they were not happy. They decided that I was the perfect one to receive the brunt of their rage.”

 

Odin continued to stare out at the vast wasteland he had created, an unreadable expression upon his face. “They had decided that I was the one who needed to take the blame for my parents’ actions, and… caught me off guard.”

 

The king blinked slowly and took another drag of his cigar. “They held me back and forced me to watch as they raped my mate for days on end. They then killed her and our son and tried to kill me, believing that by doing this, everything that had been prophesied by the Norns wouldn’t come to fruition. Before they could kill me, my father’s powers decided to awaken within me, and… I’m sure you’re aware of the rest.” 

 

He laughed then, taking another deep drag of his cigar. 

 

“I love your mother boy; don’t misunderstand. I love her with all my heart. But…” He sighed again, closing his eye. “Vidar and Grid were my first family, Thor. And after your family is taken from you, and shown such deep disrespect, there’s no recovery for that.” He shook his head and put out the cigar in the snow, done with the conversation. “I’ve never been the same Thor. I’ve never been the same.”

 

Thor felt as if his heart had been broken into a million pieces by this revelation, and he pulled his father into a tight embrace, repeating “I’m so sorry” over and over and over again. He couldn’t even  _ fathom _ the pain his father carried around with him in his heart on a daily basis, and he commended his father for having the strength to still go on after such a tragedy. 

 

Odin allowed Thor to hug him for sometime, tapping him on his back when he had had enough.

 

Thor pulled back and released his father, tears falling down the thunder god’s face. He felt so much sympathy for his father in this moment, and his heart  _ ached _ for him. 

 

He wiped his tears away then and stood up, reaching out a hand to help his father off the ground.

 

Odin dusted the snow off of his pants and sighed, fixing his gaze on Thor.

 

“I suppose that Jötun of yours is wanting you to help him decide the fate of those children?”

 

Thor nodded stoically at his father, thoughts of his dead brother still running through his mind.

 

Odin waved his hand flippantly, dismissing his son. “That is fine; handle the children. I am sure that this war will not last much longer.”

 

Thor placed a gentle hand on his father’s shoulder, stopping him. 

 

“Thank you, father. For everything you’ve done for me.”

 

Odin offered a soft smile towards his son, and teleported away, off to another area of the battlefield that was in need.

 

Grabbing his hammer off of the ground, Thor rose in the air, and flew back towards base camp, his concern for Loki only growing. He knew Loki well enough to know the sort of thoughts that could be floating through his mind, and this worried him. Loki had been getting better with his moods and the way he handled them, but finding out such shocking information such as this might have sent him back into a relapse.

 

Arriving at base camp a few minutes later, Thor lowered himself to the ground, and wearily approached Hel’s tent, unsure of the scene he would find inside.

 

He opened the flaps to the tent and entered, surprised to find Loki and Hel perfectly fine and chatting. Loki seemed to be completely calm, and was  _ not _ on the verge of a panic attack.

 

He walked forward and came to a stop behind Loki’s chair, resting his hands on his shoulders, and leaning over to kiss his brow.

 

The frost giant smiled softly at this and covered Thor’s hands with his own, squeezing them.

 

“Hello, Thor.”

 

Hel readjusted the children in her lap, careful not to wake them, and greeted Thor as well.

 

“I see you have managed to calm the children down.”

 

Hel looked down at the children asleep in her warm embrace and sighed. “They cried themselves to sleep actually, the poor things.”

 

Thor frowned and let go of Loki, moving to pull out a chair to sit in.

 

“Were you able to get any information out of them?”

 

Hel shook her head softly. “No. The only thing I learned is their getta is dead, and… they have no one.”

 

Thor placed his chair next to Loki and sat down, intertwining their fingers. “They have no one, you say?”

 

“Aye.”

 

Loki turned in his seat to face Thor, squeezing his hand to catch his attention.

 

“Um… Thor? I was actually telling Hel that I think it would be best if… if the children came to live with us, in Asgard.” He put up a quick hand, quieting any protests that Thor might have, and rushing through his speech.

 

“I, I know that we have a baby on the way, and I understand that there are so many complexities that have not been worked out yet regarding the peace treaty, and I know it would take some getting used to, and, and, I wouldn’t expect you to raise them or be responsible for them at all, I just…”

 

He looked at Thor, pleading with the man. “I can’t leave them here,  _ alone _ , forced to be raised by those evil Jötnar of the court. Why, they could potentially get to the point where they convince Jötunheim to become enemies of Asgard again, and cause a revolt, or, or…” he stopped, unsure of what else to say. Thor seemed rigid with emotion, and he didn’t know what to make of it; it had been a long time since he had seen Thor in such a state.

 

He reached up with his free hand, caressing Thor’s face.

 

“What is wrong, Thor? What plagues your mind?”

 

Thor grabbed the hand that was on his face softly, and closed his eyes. “I shall tell you later; now is not a good time.”

 

Loki nodded, letting go of Thor’s face. “I know that these children are completely unexpected, and throw a lot of our plans into disarray, but…” He stared at Thor, a gentle expression on his face. “They are my blood, whether I like it or not, and I can’t leave them.”

 

Thor inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, thinking.

 

He knew that the existence of these children changed many of the plans that he and Loki had for themselves, and yet… he knew that it was not the children’s fault for existing. They did not deserve to be thrown out in the snow, raised by people who didn’t care about them.

 

He wondered about many things in this moment, wondered about things involving their current situation, and accepted that he would have to think about the intricate details of their new life later. Loki kept looking at him intently, and he didn’t want to make him begin to doubt his love.

 

Exhaling into the quiet of the room, Thor gave a quick nod. “... We’ll need to renovate my wing in the castle to accommodate the children. It… shouldn’t be an issue though. They can stay with us, as long as it’s needed.”

 

Loki breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Thor, kissing him upon the lips. “Thank you, Thor. This… this really means a lot to me.”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and hugged him back, allowing the frost giant’s embrace to aid in relaxing him.

 

Releasing him, Thor settled back into his seat, and grabbed Loki’s hand again, rubbing his thumb over his palm.

 

The group turned towards the entrance to Hel’s tent when the flaps rustled, surprised to see Hermod enter. He looked at the group and at the children in Hel’s lap, momentarily forgetting why he was here.

 

Shaking his head, he cleared the intrusive thoughts from his head and spoke.

 

“Ah… I have been sent to fetch Loki and Thor. The war is over; the Jötnar have called for a truce.”

 

Loki and Thor looked at each other in surprise, astonished that the war had been called to an end so soon.

 

Loki stood up and stretched, careful to not make too much noise. He didn’t want to wake up the children.

 

“Come then; let us make our way to the front lines.”

 

Thor stood as well, and together, they followed Hermod outside of the tent, nodding in farewell at Hel.

 

Loki snapped his fingers then, teleporting the group to Odin. It would be quicker than flying, and time was of the essence right now.

 

Appearing at the front lines by Odin’s side, Loki took a moment to assess the situation. The Jötun in charge of the Jötnar army towered above Odin, her arms crossed, and a deep scowl on her face. Her harsh gaze softened once she noticed Loki, and she lowered her head, nodding once.

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki tsked, flipping his hair behind his shoulder. “Farley.”

 

The two eyed each other for a moment before looking away, remembering the circumstances in which they had last met. Raising his voice after a moment, Loki spoke, commanding the attention of everyone present. “I have heard that you wish to give in to our demands, and end this war. Is this correct?”

 

Farley growled low in her throat. “... We have been ordered by the elders to cease our attacks. They are willing to read the treaty, and that is it. We have agreed to nothing more.”

 

Loki huffed, annoyed with the predictability of his people. “I expected as much.”

 

* * *

 

And so it was that the war between Jötunheim and Asgard was officially declared over.

 

When the war had initially begun, the Jötnar council believed their warriors strong enough to overtake the entire Asgardian army, and were embarrassed and filled with indignation when it was discovered that Asgard had only sent over a mere  _ 5th _ of their army.

 

Incited by this slap to the face, the warriors fought hard and strong, refusing to lose against beings that they believed were infinitely weaker. Something that the elders had  _ not _ taken into consideration when they had selfishly decided to send their realm to war was the Aesir gods and Loki.

 

They had  _ drastically  _ underestimated the Aesir gods, and were paying for it every second that they did not call for a truce.

 

They called for the truce only when they realized that if things continued they way they were, the gods would lay waste to their entire army, and they would be left without protection for their realm.

 

Although the council of elders had been split between those who did not want to fight, and those that did, everyone came to agreement about one thing; the war needed to end,  _ now. _

 

They were horrified to find the bodies of their brethren decimated and turned to ash when the clean up for the war began, and many of the bodies of the warriors were unable to be returned to their families, as they were destroyed past recognition.

 

The bodies of the Asgardian warriors who had perished during battle were sent back to Asgard so that they could be mourned properly. The warriors who had survived were also sent back to Asgard after the conclusion of the war, as they were no longer needed.

 

It had been decided amongst the Aesir and the Jötnar that the Aesir gods would stay in Jötunheim to go over the peace treaty in depth, and would stay in the guest rooms at the castle.

 

The first meeting had been decided to take place a month after the war, to give the Jötnar elders a chance to read and process the treaty.

 

Of course, Fenrir’s children were not to be forgotten about.

 

Upon waking from their nap, Fenrir’s children would only speak to Hel in the very beginning, shunning everyone else’s attempts at conversation. 

 

It had been discovered that their names were Sköll and Hati, and they were 4 and 2, respectively. 

 

It took them a few days, but Thor, Hel, and Loki were able to break through the children’s defensive layer, and explain to them that although their sire loved them, he was an evil being who wanted to hurt others, and had to be stopped.

 

The children seemed to understand this simple explanation after some time, and were pleased to find that they had Loki as a part of their family, and were no longer alone.

 

* * *

 

“Can someone please explain to me why the  _ hell _ I have to stay here, in this Norn-forsaken realm?” groaned Hermod, plopping down on a couch in the living room area of the suite where everyone had gathered.

 

“Because,” Odin growled, rising from his chair. “You are messenger of the gods boy! You’re responsible for relaying our current status to Asgard when we're on diplomatic missions!” Odin sat back down, shaking his head. “You’re getting on my nerves, boy.”

 

Hermod shut up at once and sighed, annoyed that his father had gotten gruff with him. They had been locked up in this suite for a week now and it was driving him  _ mad _ , being surrounded by all these people. He couldn’t believe that they’d be stuck in here for another three weeks.

 

Hel ignored Hermod’s muttering and stretched in her lounge chair, placing the book she had been reading on a small table next to her.

 

“When should we send word that it is time for Guðrún to return? I can only imagine the turmoil they’re in at being left alone amongst the Aesir for so long.”

 

“I don’t know. All-King? When do you think I should tell my child it’s safe to return?” Loki asked, crossing one leg over the other.

 

The king sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Do as you wish, Jötun. This is your realm, not mine.”

 

Loki tsked at the remark, unsurprised by the king’s terse reply. 

 

“I… suppose I shall travel to Asgard and pick them up then.” He turned towards Thor, wanting his input on the matter. “Thor? What do you think of this?”

 

Thor crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby wall. “I think bringing Guðrún here as soon as possible is important; they need to be briefed on the ways of the court, and taught how to handle situations like this on their own. I assume they’ll have to prove themselves to the court that they’re worthy of the throne.”

 

He cracked open an eye at Hel. “Of course, they’ll have Hel here to guide them for two millennia, but that’s beside the point.”

 

He stopped leaning against the wall and walked towards Loki, placing his hands on his shoulders and squeezing them lightly. “I think Hel should be the one to return to Asgard to fetch Guðrún. We’re in an unknown realm, and would have no idea of what to do if the council of elders demanded our presence while you were gone.”

 

Loki sighed in content as Thor kneaded at his shoulders, and leaned back, relaxing. “You wouldn’t mind fetching them, would you Hel?”

 

Hel shook her head and rose, stretching again. “I don’t mind at all.”

 

Snapping her fingers, Hel teleported away, the room left in silence.

 

A few hours went by before she returned, Guðrún in tow. The child seemed to be in their teenage form, which was a strange sight to see for Loki. He had never seen Guðrún like this before.

 

“Guðrún? Your appearance…”

 

Guðrún turned to Loki the second they heard his voice, running to tackle him into a warm embrace. A single tear fell down their face, and they struggled to hold back more, trembling slightly.

 

Loki furrowed his brow in confusion and wrapped his arms around his child, who now stood at his height. “Guðrún… what is wrong, child? Are you okay?”

 

Guðrún let go of Loki and wiped away their tears. “ _... I missed you, and worried for your health during the battle. _ ” They looked up, their face pinched in a frown. “ _ I am glad to see you and the little one are okay. _ ”

 

Loki put a careful hand over his growing stomach. “Yes, we’re fine.”

 

Guðrún turned towards Thor next, arms outstretched wide. “ _ Sire.” _

 

Thor strode forward to hug Guðrún, pleased by their presence. “It’s good to see you, Guðrún. How was your time in Asgard?”

 

Guðrún let go of Thor, throwing up their hands to the air in exasperation. “ _ I  _ **_hated_ ** _ it! It was so dreadful; I cannot fathom how you lived in that castle your entire life. And Frigg!” They rolled their wide eyes. “We did not get along very well, if I’m to be honest.” _

 

Odin cleared his throat, making his presence known to the young giant.

 

“ _ My apologies, All-King. _ ” They bowed forward respectfully. _ “Hello. I am pleased to see you left this war unscathed, and have won. I can only hope that discussions for the peace treaty go smoothly while you are here.” _

 

Odin nodded at the teen in reply and stood up from his chair, sullen. “I am going to rest; do not wake me.”

 

The room watched as Odin left to one of the bedrooms in the suite, stunned into silence.

 

Odin hadn’t been the same since the battlefield, and only Thor and Loki knew what was wrong.

 

“What’s his problem?” tutted Hermod, leaning back into the couch.

 

“Hermod…” warned Thor, shooting a glare towards his brother. “Leave him alone.”

 

“Oh whatever Thor. Go hug your pregnant whore.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes in incredulity, infuriated with the man. How  _ dare _ this, this  _ child _ speak of him this way!

 

Thor placed a gentle hand on Loki’s forearm, attempting to calm him. “Pay him no mind, Loki. He is not worth fighting.”

 

Loki snatched his arm out of Thor’s hold and scoffed, turning his head away. 

 

“Ar-are you just going to  _ stand _ there and not defend me?!”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh, pulling Loki into a hug. “His words mean nothing Loki, and you know this. Fighting my brother won’t change anything; let it go.”

 

“How  _ dare _ you suggest I merely just “let this go” Thor? I will  _ not _ tolerate such levels of disrespect!” hissed Loki, tearing himself out of Thor’s embrace. “And I would’ve expected my future  _ husband _ to defend me; I now know I can’t depend on you for something as simple as this.”

 

Loki threw a final glare at his lover before storming off and out of sight.

 

“Her-mod!” seethed Thor, pissed that he now had to go de-escalate this situation that shouldn’t have existed in the first place. He sighed and followed Loki in the direction he had left. 

 

Oh, why was his family like this?

 

Hel snapped her book closed after Thor had left and rose, throwing her book at him. “Watch your  _ mouth _ Hermod! That is my getta, and if you care for me at all, you  _ will _ show some respect.”

 

He raised his forearms to deflect the book, flabbergasted by her reaction. “Geez Hel, I’m sorry, okay? It was a comment made in jest; lighten up.”

 

Guðrún rolled their eyes and projected their thoughts towards their sister. “ _ What do you even see in him, Hel? He is  _ **_so_ ** _ pathetic. _ ”

 

Hel exhaled quickly and stood, shaking her head at herself. “I wonder what it is sometimes myself.” She walked over to Hermod then and hit him,  _ hard _ .

 

“I don’t know what I see in you, you blithering  _ idiot _ !” She stared at him fiercely, hands splayed upon her hips. “Can you  _ imagine _ what would happen to me if I had said the same thing to Queen Frigg? How it would make you feel?”

 

Hermod tsked and looked away, annoyed with the whole fiasco. “Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it. I’ll tell him I’m sorry when he comes back out here.”

 

Hel shook her head viciously, growling at the man and baring a fang. “You’ll apologize to him  _ now _ .”

 

Hermod raised his hands up in a placating gesture. “Alright, alright, I’ll apologize to him now.”

 

He got up and headed towards Thor and Loki’s room in the suite, knocking on the door carefully.

 

He waited a few moments for the door to open, taking a step back when Loki’s scowling face met his. The Jötun narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat at the Aesir, displeased by his sudden appearance.

 

“...What do  _ you _ want?”

 

Hermod ran a hand through his curly brown hair and sighed, staring at the god reluctantly. 

 

He had never taken the time to truly stare at Loki and his face, and wondered what Thor saw in the man. Granted, he had nice bone structure and had an elegant, graceful air about him, but that was it. He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind, and focused on the main issue at hand.

 

“I… would like to formally apologize for my uncalled for statement earlier.” He looked off to the side, unable to stand the piercing gaze Loki was sending his way. “I understand that it was wrong, and I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

 

Loki snarled and stepped outside of the room, closing the door quietly. “Listen here, you unequivocally spoiled little _prince_! The _next_ time one of your _humerous_ little statements leave your mouth, I will have your _head!_ ” He pointed a stiff finger in Hermod’s chest, his deep ruby eyes making his threat even more unnerving. “And Thor won’t be there to save you.”

 

Hermod stood in place, mouth agape. “You, you can’t threaten me! I’m a  _ prince _ ! Why, they’ll kill you if you hurt me!”

 

Loki’s resolve to be peaceful broke and he snapped, throwing Hermod against a nearby wall and placing him into a harsh chokehold. “When will you  _ learn _ that you are not  _ superior _ to me?!”

 

He squeezed harder, Hermod beginning to turn red from lack of oxygen. 

 

“Your  _ insolence _ ends today, child.”

 

He let go of Hermod then, allowing him to drop to the ground in a heap. Hermod coughed and gasped for air, feeling lightheaded. 

 

Staring at him in contempt, Loki tsked and turned away, heading back towards his room. Hermod Odinson was lucky that Loki had held himself back from truly harming him. He would not be so lucky next time.

* * *

 

 

Hermod didn’t return to the living room area of the suite after trying to apologize to Loki. He wasn’t ready to deal with Hel and her anger just yet, and any comments or snide remarks made by Guðrún would just irritate him further. He knew if he went out there it would most definitely cause a rift in their family, and he didn’t want to be punished or threatened again. He instead went to his room to rest, and be alone. If anyone wanted to come talk to him, they would do so.

 

Now that Hel and Guðrún were left alone in the living room, Hel believed it was the perfect time to tell Guðrún about their new nephews. She didn’t think they would react negatively to the news, and yet… the more she thought about it, the less sure she was. Guðrún had been incredibly moody lately, and their actions had become erratic and unpredictable. 

 

She figured they were going through their rebellious stage.

 

Sitting down on the couch with a huff, Hel patted the cushion next to her, signalling that she had wanted them to sit down.

 

Guðrún walked towards the couch and sat down awkwardly, looking at their sister. They wondered briefly about what she wanted, and hoped it wouldn’t be anything too outlandish. They weren’t in a good mood.

 

“ _...” _

 

Hel laughed at their perplexed silence and put a comforting hand on their thigh, becoming serious.

 

“Guðrún.”

 

“ _ Yes? _ ”

 

“There… is something you should know, before the council of elders summons us for a meeting.” She looked deeply into their rouge eyes, and stroked their face with her hand, using her thumb to rub their cheek. She hoped to set their mind at ease through these actions, and made sure to send a calming aura through their bond.

 

“... Fenrir is dead.”

 

Guðrún nodded slowly, a slight frown on their face. “ _ That is… most unfortunate. I had come to believe in your goal of peace between the realms, and us siblings. It is a shame he is dead. _ ” They cocked their head to the side and raised an eyebrow in questioning. “ _ Is this all?” _

 

Hel gave a slight shake of her head and took a deep breath, continuing to explain. “When we killed Fenrir, Guðrún, we found something.” She looked her sibling in their wide eyes, exhaling slowly. “Rather… we found someone. Two beings in fact.”

 

Guðrún frowned further, feeling very much confused. “ _ I don’t understand.” _

 

“We found out that Fenrir has two young children, and… they have no known getta or surviving relatives.”

 

Guðrún tutted and shook their head from side to side. “ _ Again; how unfortunate. What will be done with the children?” _

 

Hel bit a lower lip. “Guðrún… getta and Thor have decided to raise the children together, in Asgard.”

 

Guðrún widened their eyes in shock and searched their sister’s face for any signs of lying. They realized fairly quick that she was telling the truth.

 

A simple tear fell from Guðrún’s eyes then and they began to cry, hunching over to hide their face.

 

“ _ Why does everyone get to be raised normally by getta but me?!” _

 

Hel’s heart broke at this statement and she frowned, wrapping a loving arm around them. “Guðrún…”

 

They trembled at her touch, refusing to look at her. “ _ I didn’t want this Hel; I didn’t want any of this. This, this  _ **_life_ ** _ , was forced upon me, forced upon me by the cruelest and most selfish being alive. No one ever asked me if I was okay with the pace things are going, no one ever asked me if I minded having my mental growth rate altered, and no one ever asked if I wanted to be ruler over a nation I know nothing about, and are seeing for the very first time. No one  _ **_truly_ ** _ cares Hel; they only care about themselves, and their selfish desires. No one truly cares about me or what I want.” _

 

“Guðrún… that’s simply not true. You know that we love you and care about you. Why do you act as if you’re alone in this world?”

 

Guðrún snapped, turning on their sister fiercely. “ _ Because I am! I’m the only one that doesn’t want this life for myself!”  _ They looked down then, their anger leaving their body, and immense despair emanating from their core. 

 

They were just so  _ angry _ at the situation, and didn’t know which emotions to give attention to; there were so many. They had  _ finally _ accepted and made peace with the fact that their sire and getta were having a baby, a baby who would be loved, a baby who could choose their path in life, a baby who would grow up without a care in the world, and would be…  _ normal _ .

 

For that’s all they really wanted in the end. To be normal. To grow up like a normal child would, to experience things as they really were, to learn and grow as they aged, everything a normal person would experience.

 

And they couldn’t have that. And that killed them inside. Coming to Jötunheim today only made everything Guðrún was feeling all the more real. It solidified the fact that this was actually happening, that there was no going back, that getta was going to leave them, and Hel was going to go, and they would be alone, surrounded by people they didn’t know, and a culture they didn’t understand.

 

Hel watched Guðrún sob, pained to her core that they were suffering from such anguish over this revelation. She understood what they were saying to a certain extent, as she had also been created with the sole intent being to run a kingdom. She had been created for a purpose, much like them. And just like them, her mental and developmental growth rates had been altered, allowing her to age quicker than she normally would have. 

 

She had never felt any hurt or anguish at not being able to experience the pleasantries of childhood longer, and she never bemoaned her fate. The life she had been given simply did not bother her.

 

She realized though that Guðrún felt  _ wronged _ by fate, and they lamented over the fact that they were not able to be raised normally by Loki and Thor, and could not experience what it was like to grow up like a normal child. It pained them that they would never know what it was like to live a life like a normal being. They had barely been alive for two millennia, and already were tasked with running an entire kingdom!

 

“ _ What kind of  _ **_monster_ ** _ does this to their child?”  _ growled Guðrún, a hardened look on their face. 

 

Hel frowned and sent her bond out to Loki, requesting his presence.

 

The god was currently in he and Thor’s bedroom in the suite, arguing with Thor about Hermod’s earlier remark. 

 

“He’s just going to continue degrading me Thor, unless you say something! I’m not going to just let him walk all over me, but I’m looking to you as your lover and future spouse, to defe-”

 

He paused suddenly, narrowing his eyes.

 

Thor stood from his chair and strode over to Loki, hands on his shoulders. “Loki, what’s wrong?”

 

“Hel… she requests my presence, immediately. Something is wrong with Guðrún.” He removed himself from Thor’s hold and made his way towards the door.

 

“Do you need me to come with you?” called out Thor, worried about the situation.

 

Loki paused at the door, thinking. Having Thor there would definitely help mitigate whatever was going on with his kids, but… he wanted to try to help them on his own. He knew he couldn’t depend on Thor to fix all of his problems; it wasn’t fair to him.

 

“No. I shall fix it myself. Do not worry.”

 

He closed the bedroom door then and appeared in the living room, taking a moment to feel Guðrún’s emotions through their bond. He wanted to know what he was walking out into.

 

Guðrún sensed Loki’s presence in the room and refused to turn around, their back squared.

 

Their question towards Loki was simple and brief, and it shocked Loki to his very core.

 

“ _ Why did you create me, coward?” _

 

Loki’s eyes shot open wide in disbelief, and he rushed around the couch to face Guðrún, horrified by their statement. Crouching down low onto his knees, Loki grabbed Guðrún’s face carefully, searching their eyes. “Guðrún… where is this coming from? What happened? Why do you feel this way?”

 

Guðrún looked away from him, eyes unable to meet Loki’s. “ _ You’re a coward, getta. You’re a coward for creating me like you did. And you’re terribly cruel for forcing me to live this life, a life that I never asked for to begin with. _ ”

 

Loki gasped, pulling his hands back to his chest in shock. “Whatsoever do you mean, child? What have I done to you that has caused all of this pain?”

 

Guðrún looked pointedly at Loki then, angry tears streaming down their face. “ _ Why the hell did you create me?” _

 

Loki’s heart broke at this open statement, and tears welled up in his own eyes. He was so  _ confused _ ! What was going through Guðrún’s head? 

 

A part of him wanted to call out for Thor, and have him come fix this like he always did, but he decided against it, wanting to help his child in the only ways he knew how. He knew couldn’t always depend on Thor to fix their child’s outbursts or cries for attention.

 

Resolute on what he needed to do, Loki let his tears fall, choking up when he spoke out to Guðrún.

 

“Guðrún… what is going on? Please, talk to me!”

 

Guðrún stared at Loki for a few moments, their breathing becoming increasingly erratic. 

 

“ _ I hate you.” _

 

Loki gasped again, drawing back further. “How could you say that to me?!”

 

“Guðrún!” Hel admonished, catching their attention. “Do  _ not _ be disrespectful! Getta loves you, loves you more than anything in this world!” Her voice began to break as she continued. “I could be angry at you, and hate and resent you for the sole fact that you were raised by two loving parents! I could hate you, and resent the fact that you at least  _ experienced _ what it was like to receive getta’s love from the very beginning.

 

“I could resent the fact that although short, you  _ had _ a childhood full of pleasant memories and moments you can look back fondly upon! But I don’t! Because I understand that life is complete and utter  _ shit _ , and you can’t always control what happens, Guðrún! So grow up!”

 

“ _ I’M TIRED OF GROWING UP!” _ snarled the teen, turning ruthlessly on their sister. “ _ Why the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ do you think we’re in this situation in the first place?!” _

 

Loki and Hel looked at each other as though Guðrún had struck them both, their eyes wide in shock. Guðrún had never spoken this way to either of them before.

 

Guðrún laughed harshly from their seat on the couch at their reactions, not caring about the hurt and the pain their words were causing. “ _ What, are you going to call “sire” to calm me down? Hah! I’ll save you the energy and tell you what’s really going on!” _

 

They pointed a harsh finger at Loki, unrelenting with their barrage of words. “ _ You! Because you felt you didn’t want to rule, you created me, and selfishly altered me so that I would mature into an adult at a quicked rate. And for that, I hate you.” _

 

They turned towards Hel next, pointing an accusing finger at her. “ _ And  _ **_you!_ ** _ You’re supposed to understand, supposed to be on my side, fighting for me! Instead, you’ve allowed yourself to become brainwashed into thinking that doing this to children is okay! Screw you, all of you!” _

 

And with that Guðrún rose, stomping towards what they hoped was an empty room in the suite.

 

Hel and Loki remained where they were for a moment, stunned into place. Guðrún had  _ never _ had an outburst quite like this, and the pair didn’t know what to make of it. They had both felt so hurt inside by Guðrún’s harsh words, and weren’t sure where to go from here.

 

Loki stifled his tears and stood, shaking his head. Oh, what was he supposed to do? 

 

He decided to chase after Guðrún, grabbing their arm roughly and turning them around, both of his hands on their arms. Guðrún looked  _ pissed _ that Loki had grabbed them, and tried to shake Loki off of them, displeased when Loki held on tighter.

 

“No! You’re not going to run away and cry and throw a fit. You’re going to follow me back to the living room, and we are going to talk about this as a  _ family _ .” Loki’s harsh gaze penetrated through Guðrún’s core, and they scoffed, turning their head askance.

 

“ _...Fine.” _

 

Loki let go of Guðrún then, making sure that they led the way to the living room, and did not try to escape. Once they had all settled down in a circle, Loki cleared his throat, staring at Guðrún intensely. “Speak, child. Why are you so angry?”

 

Guðrún scowled, slamming their fist into their hand. “ _ Because of you!” _

 

“What did I  _ do _ , Guðrún?”

 

“ _ You, you  _ **_forced_ ** _ this, this life upon me, when I didn’t even ask for it!” _

 

Loki bit a lower lip and furrowed his brow. “Guðrún… what do you mean I forced this life upon you?”

 

Guðrún began to cry, feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation. “ _ I don’t want this! It’s not fair! I just wanted to live a normal life! Why can’t you, why  _ **_couldn’t_ ** _ you just suck it up, and rule your own kingdom until I was of age? You’re  _ **_immortal_ ** _ ; you have all of the time in the universe. And yet, you had me, and forcibly altered my growth rate so that I would become of age in a mere two millennia. How could you?! Would any normal giver of life do this to their child?” _

 

Guðrún wept further, slapping away Loki and Hel’s attempts to calm them.

 

“ _ Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” _ They looked at Loki, a broken and dejected look on their face. “ _ I just wanted to be raised like a normal being, getta. And instead, it seems like  _ **_every_ ** _ other being but myself is able to experience this with you. And I hate it! It’s not fair!” _

 

Loki’s mind ran without stopping, his thoughts zipping around at lightspeed. He, he didn’t know  _ what _ to think, what to do, how to act. For much of what Guðrún was saying was true. 

 

It was Loki’s fault for bringing them into this. He was too weak, too scared, too  _ ashamed _ to admit that he was wrong in doing what he had done to Guðrún.

 

And yet… he would admit it anyway. It was something Guðrún needed to hear.

 

“What do you want me to say, Guðrún? That I was wrong?” Tears began to spill from Loki’s eyes, but he continued, unwavering. “Because you’re right; I was wrong. I was wrong, and I should’ve gone about doing things the right way. But I was  _ scared _ Guðrún! I was  _ scared _ . I was too scared to not take the easy way out, I was too scared to become ruler over the very people that killed me, and I was too scared to take responsibility for my part of the chaos that plagues the universe. And I’m sorry!”

 

His voice broke at the end, and he began to weep, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into his hands. “I’m sorry! I  _ needed _ you, Guðrún! I needed you! You were my escape, my freedom, my way to live again! And I’m  _ sorry _ ! I was wrong, for doing what I did to you, and if I could take it back, I would. But I can’t! And I’m sorry!”

 

Loki sobbed further, his breathing becoming more unsettled. “I’m so sorry! If I knew that my selfish actions and decisions would’ve caused you so much  _ pain _ , I never would’ve put you through it! I would’ve sucked it up, and do what needed to be done. And I’m sorry! I’m sorry Guðrún!”

 

Guðrún heart began to soften as their getta cried harder and louder, and they stood up, walking towards Loki, and pulling him into a hug. Loki wrapped his arms around them and cried, repeating “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” into their ear.

 

Guðrún shushed him, hugging their getta tighter. “ _ I know, I know. I’m sorry too. I don’t hate you getta; please stop crying. _ ”

 

Loki sniffed and raised his face, attempting to calm himself. “I just don’t want you to hate me.” he sobbed, hugging onto his child tighter. “I know I was wrong! I know I should’ve been better! You don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve you! But I can’t go back, and I wish I could! I just want you to be happy, Guðrún! I don’t want you to hurt and be in pain!”

 

Guðrún sighed and sniffed as well, tears still falling down their face. “ _ I don’t hate you, getta. I don’t hate you.” _

 

The pair hugged for some time, crying into each other’s arms. Hel watched the pair in silence, allowing them to walk themselves through their own emotions. She was proud that Loki had expressed his weaknesses and poor judgement to Guðrún and her, and had a nagging feeling that that was all Guðrún was wanting to hear. That he never meant to hurt them, that he loved them, and that no matter what, he would always be there.

 

The pair stopped their sobbing after a lengthy stretch of time had passed, and they sniffed, Loki holding onto Guðrún’s face with love. 

 

“I’ll still be by your side, Guðrún. I won’t leave you alone.”

 

Guðrún sniffed in turn, wiping away their tears. “ _ Thank you. _ ”

 

Separating themselves from Loki, Guðrún turned towards Hel, bowing low. “ _ I am sorry, dear sister, for my hateful words against you. I was angry, and did not process my emotions properly. I am sorry.” _

 

Hel smiled and stood, hugging her sibling tightly. “And you are forgiven, dear sibling. I do not hold this against you. I love you, more than I’ve loved anything else in my life, and I don’t want to see you hurting or in pain again. Reach out to someone when you’re hurting, and explain your pain; don’t suffer alone in the dark.”

 

Guðrún offered her a soft smile and nodded before turning to address Loki. “ _ Where are these children of my brother? I would like to see them.” _

 

Loki nodded quickly, wiping away the rest of his tears. “Yes, yes, of course. Follow me.”

 

Guðrún followed Loki to Loki and Thor’s room, entering quietly. Thor stood up from his lounge chair at once, surprised to find that the pair’s eyes were puffy; they had been crying.

 

Thor reached out to Loki’s face first, cradling it in his hands. “You’ve been crying…” He looked over at Guðrún. “The both of you.” He looked back at Loki, staring deep into his eyes. “What has happened?”

 

Loki shook his head and placed his hands over Thor’s, squeezing them slightly. “I shall tell you later; now is not a good time.”

 

Thor nodded and released Loki’s face, standing by the pair. 

 

Loki nodded to himself and stepped forward, making his way to the edge of the mattress that the children were sleeping on. He reached out with a finger to caress the cheek of the young red-headed child Hati. 

 

“The youngest one here is named Hati. And the oldest one is Sköll.” He explained. “Thor has graciously given me permission to raise these kids partly in Asgard. I have chosen to raise them between Asgard and Jötunheim, like myself when I was young. During the millennia that I visit you and the kingdom, I will bring them with me until they are old enough to travel on their own.”

 

Guðrún nodded carefully, their owlesque eyes closed in thought. They felt bad for throwing a fit at the mere notion of Loki raising these kids earlier, as they realized that these kids had  _ no one _ . Their givers of life were dead, while Guðrún still had theirs. Although their life was not the way they wanted it, they still had it better than billions of other beings in this universe.

 

“ _ Getta.” _

 

Loki turned slightly towards his child, his finger still caressing the cheek of Hati.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

Guðrún walked over and wrapped their arms around Loki, resting their head on his own. “ _ I apologize for my outburst earlier. I… realized that I have something these two children no longer have, and that I shouldn’t take advantage of that.” _

 

Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around his child, humming with content.

 

Sköll yawned loudly then and opened their eyes, drawing back in fear. He was scared to see someone they didn’t know so close to them. Putting on a brave face, Sköll crawled over Hati protectively and glared at Guðrún. “G-go away! Leave us alone!”

 

Guðrún let go of Loki and stared at the children, wondering what would be the best way to approach them. They decided on a plan of action quite fast and smiled, a golden light surrounding them.

 

Before everyone’s eyes, Guðrún transformed into a small child and jumped on the bed, smiling proudly.

 

“ _ Norns, it’s been so long since I’ve felt this small and exuberant. I must do this more often.”  _ They turned towards the child impishly, reaching out a hand.  _ “I’m Guðrún! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sköll.” _

 

Sköll narrowed their eyes in distrust and wearily shook Guðrún’s hand, not sure how to feel about the being in front of them.

 

“... You were just big. How did you become small?”

 

Guðrún smiled again. “ _ That’s my power. I’m able to look however I want.” _ They were lowering the formality of their usual speech, attempting to make the child feel more at ease.

 

Carefully moving himself off of his brother, Sköll returned to his side of the bed. “What are you?”

 

“ _ I am the ruler of Jötunheim. I am also your… getta, what am I to them? I have forgotten the word.” _

 

“Frændi.” answered Loki, pleased that his grandchild was beginning to warm up to Guðrún. “That is the Jötun word for what you and Hel are to these children.” He sighed, continuing to stroke Hati’s cheek. “These children seem to understand our native tongue more than the Asgardian language. Please keep this in mind when speaking to them.”

 

Guðrún nodded their understanding.  _ “Yes, I am your Frændi.” _ Guðrún smiled softly at him then. “ _ Would you like to go play?” _

 

Sköll seemed hesitant to accept this offer, still not trusting Guðrún fully. “... I want to play.”

 

“ _Great!_ _Come then, follow me.”_

 

Loki and Thor watched Guðrún lead Sköll off the bed and out of the room, presumably back to the living room.

 

Exhaling deeply, Thor walked over to Loki and placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. Loki sighed gratefully and leaned into his touch, placing his own hands over Thor’s.

 

Thor leaned over to place a lingering kiss on Loki’s lips and closed his eyes. “Why were you and Guðrún crying earlier?”

 

Loki took a careful breath and closed his eyes as well, kissing Thor again. “Guðrún reacted terribly when Hel told them that we were going to raise the children. They believed that I was terribly unfair for forcing them to age rapidly, as all they wanted in life was to be raised by you and myself normally, like a regular child.” 

 

Thor sighed after hearing this, and remained quiet, allowing Loki to continue. He would keep his opinions on the matter to himself; he did not want to upset Loki further.

 

“I apologized profusely, and admitted that they were right; it  _ was _ incredibly selfish of me to do what I did to them, and told them that if I could take it back, I would. I admitted I was wrong, I admitted I was a coward, I admitted I was  _ weak _ . And all of it was true. All of it was true. I was all of these things, and… I now know that it’s my job to make sure that I try my best to eliminate my cowardice, eliminate my pride, my  _ greed _ , when dealing with those I love.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, stunned by Loki’s words. He felt very happy that Loki had come to this conclusion on his own, and yet, he was…  _ surprised _ . He was amazed that Loki had managed to walk himself through something so emotionally taxing, without spiralling downward, and without having another episode.

 

He kept quiet for a few moments before speaking, not wanting to take too long with his thoughts; he knew it would worry Loki if he remained quiet.

 

Loki turned around slightly, a worried look on his face. “... Thor? Are… are you okay?”

 

_ Damn it. _ He’d taken too long.

 

Thor blinked again, clearing his thoughts, and giving a reassuring kiss to Loki’s forehead. “I am fine.” He turned Loki around to face him before hugging the man, and closing his eyes.

 

“I am… very happy that you managed to do this, on your own. It warms my heart seeing how far you’ve come, Loki, since we’ve started this process of healing.”

 

Loki stiffened in his arms, and his heart sunk. “... You didn’t think I could do it?”

 

Thor’s eyes snapped open, and he moved to hold Loki’s face. “Loki, that’s not what I meant.”

 

A hurt look marred Loki’s face, and it broke Thor’s heart, seeing him like that. “You didn’t believe in me, did you?” Pushing Thor away Loki stood suddenly, and walked towards one of the chairs in the room, resting his hands on the top portion of it. 

 

He wanted to cry, but he knew that wouldn’t solve anything. And, he wanted to lash out in anger, but… he knew that would only make things worse. And Thor didn’t deserve that.

 

Thor… didn’t deserve an unstable man like him.

 

Loki looked at Thor from the corner of his eye, hurt by this realization.

 

“Why are you with me, Thor?”

 

Thor gasped and strode forward, wrapping his arms around Loki from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

_ “Please _ do not think like that, Loki. It breaks my heart to hear that you doubt my love.”

 

“Well what else am I supposed to think?” Loki’s voice broke as he spoke to Thor. “I’m so  _ weak _ . I can’t even handle my own emotions properly. So why are you with me? All I’ll do is end up hurting you with my ridiculous accusations.”

 

Thor squeezed him tighter, shaking his head rapidly. “No, no, you’re wrong, Loki.” He kissed the man on his shoulder. “When I told you I wanted you to be mine, and only mine, until the end of time, I meant it. I want you to belong to me, and I want all of you. All your hurt, all the pain, all the scars that may remain, I want them all, Loki. When I say I love you, I mean it. I love  _ you. _ All of you.”

 

Loki froze again, tears beginning to fall down his face. “... I’m sorry.”

 

Thor turned the man around in his arms and hugged him again. “It’s okay, Loki. You are forgiven; I know you don’t do this intentionally.”

 

Letting go of Loki, Thor took his hand and guided him around the chair. He sat down first before he pulled Loki down to sit in his lap and kissed him, running a careful hand through his hair.

 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel as if I didn’t believe in you, Loki. I was just recognizing how far you’ve come. And I think you should too.”

 

Loki offered a few rapid nods, wiping away his tears. “I, I understand Thor. Thank you.” 

 

He kissed him again upon the lips, resting their foreheads together.

 

“This has been a rough day.”

 

Thor chuckled and rested his head back against the chair, closing his eyes.

 

“That it has.”

 

He wrapped his arms around Loki tighter then, breathing in his comforting scent. He believed that a round of make up sex would eliminate the stress from their bones, and would be a perfect way to end the day, but alas, it could not be. Loki’s grandchild was still in the room.

 

A small yawn from the bed interrupted the pair, and they looked at each other, small smiles on their lips.

 

“... Amma?”

 

“Yes, Hati?”

 

“I’m hungry. Can I eat?”

 

Loki kissed Thor quickly before rising up and off of his lap, heading towards the bed. “Of course. Come.” He reached over to pick up Hati, the young boy wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck securely. He yawned again, snuggling further into the crook of Loki’s neck. 

 

“What do you want to eat, child?” asked Loki, adjusting his hold on him. He gestured for Thor to follow him out of the room.

 

“Pönnu! Pönnu!” chanted Hati, pulling on Loki’s hair.

 

Thor rose from his chair and followed the pair, mouthing “Pönnu” in questioning at Loki.

 

Loki laughed to himself before answering. “The Jötun word for something akin to pancakes.”

 

Thor followed Loki out of the room and into the hallway, scratching the back of his head. “Do you even know how to cook, Loki?”

 

Loki scoffed, rounding the corner into the living room. “It shouldn’t be that hard. I just have to follow a simple recipe.”

 

Thor snorted and took Hati from Loki so that he could summon all of the ingredients to the counter. The boy squirmed in his embrace, so Thor set him on the ground and watched him run off to Hel, not offended at all by the boy wanting to be held by Hel instead of him.

 

He decided to focus on Loki’s cooking instead, walking over to the small kitchen in the suite. “I-is the batter supposed to be so… lumpy?”

 

“Well, I, I don’t  _ know _ ! I’ve never made these before!” He spread the batter into the pan and watched it, confused. Was it supposed to bubble? He watched it for some time, wondering how long it would take to cook all the way through.

 

Smoke began to fill the room after some time, and everyone began to cough, covering their noses.

 

Loki used a fork to stab at the pancake and flipped it over, inhaling sharply. It was charred black!

 

He coughed and waved his hand, using seidr to make the whole concoction disappear. The smoke cleared after a few minutes, and the whole room stared at Loki, bursting into laughter.

 

Loki blushed, huffing and turning away. “Oh  _ hush _ ! I’d like to see you all try to make pancakes.

 

His children and Thor laughed again, and Thor pulled Loki close, kissing his forehead. “You did the best you could, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed further in his arms. 

 

“I…  _ suppose _ I can summon the food instead of trying to make it myself.”

 

Thor ran his hand through Loki’s hair and smiled.

 

This would be an interesting couple of weeks indeed.

 

* * *

The month spent in the suite passed by quite slowly, and the gods inside felt themselves going stir crazy, trapped inside such a small area for a prolonged period of time.

 

A knock at their suite door was like sweet music to their ears, and each god stood up quickly, eager to finally leave this room. Loki sent a glare at all of them before opening the door, wanting them to get themselves together.

 

“Yes?”

 

He took note of the slew of guards outside the door and stared the envoy up and down, unimpressed.

 

The envoy cleared their throat, relaying their message. “The High Ten requests your presence, Loki, as well as that of the Asgardians, the Queen of the underworld, and your child. The guards are here to escort the group.”

 

Loki sighed, nodding his head. If the High Ten wanted a fight, he would give it to them. “Give us a moment please. We will step out momentarily.”

 

He closed the door then, not caring about the envoy’s response. He turned towards the room next, addressing them.

 

“The High Ten would like to see us, to discuss the treaty. They request the presence of everyone.”

 

“The High Ten? Who the hell are they?” muttered Hermod, rolling his eyes. “Wise ones, elders, the High Ten, who are these people? I’ve been here for months, and I have  _ yet _ to have this explained to me.”

 

“The elders of my realm are akin to the councilmen of Asgard, the wise ones are akin to your priests, and the High Ten is a council composed of one elder from each region of Jötunheim. They are second only to the ruler of Jötunheim.” rushed Loki, motioning for everyone to stand. 

 

Hel grabbed the hands of Sköll and Hati. “What of the children, getta? Surely they will disrupt the meeting.”

 

Loki waved his hand flippantly. “Bring them. The High Ten requested everyone, and they shall get everyone.” He bent down in front of the kids, placing a hand on each of their cheeks. “But you will both be on your best behavior, right?”

 

The little boys nodded. “Yes amma!”

 

Hermod furrowed his brow at the kids. “The hell? What does amma mean?”

 

“Why do you ask so many questions?!” 

 

Thor placed a gentle hand on Loki’s shoulder and answered in his stead. “Think of it like the Jötun word for grandma.” 

 

“... Alright.” He looked at his father. “Should we go then?” 

 

Odin grunted and rose from the couch, heading towards the door. Hermod and Thor shared a look, and Thor widened his eyes at his brother in warning. Hermod put both his hands in the air in a placating gesture. “Alright, alright.”

 

* * *

 

“Odin; that is, All-King, my apologies. We have read your treaty. And there are  _ numerous _ things we disagree with.”

 

They were currently in a meeting room within the castle, spread out around a wide, elongated table. Copies of the peace treaty were given to each member at the table, and the elders seemed to have read through and marked theirs up thoroughly. 

 

Odin sighed and nodded at the elders. “That was to be expected. What troubles you, elder?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Loki tsked and rolled his eyes at the group.

 

This would be fun.

 

Odin stared at the council without speaking for sometime, putting them on edge.

 

“What do you want the Nine realms to do about Jötunheim, elder? You illegally planned to attack Asgard, you called for war without addressing the rest of the realms and gaining their approval, and on top of all this, you tried to cause Ragnarok. This is more than enough grounds for me to take complete control of this realm as All-King, and determine how things will be run for millennia to come.”

 

He stared at the elders further, looking at each one before continuing. “What I am doing by  _ allowing _ the line of Ymir to continue ruling your realm is  _ more _ than benevolent. And yet, you ask for more?” He growled low in his throat after this, placing his hands on the table. “Especially after everything you’ve done?”

 

Leaning back in his chair Odin rested his hands in his lap and finished his spiel. “The frost giants  _ continue _ to shirk all of our plans for peace, and that ends  _ now _ . No longer will universal peace be thwarted. I am  _ done _ staying out of this realm, and leaving it to its own devices. You have become a like diseased organ to the Nine Realms, and should be  _ ashamed _ to exist as you are now. You aren’t merged in any of our economies, your seclusive nature has made it so that the realms have reduced your existence to a mere  _ myth _ , and all you do is cause trouble. But please, tell me what I can do for your today. Please, tell me how the peace treaty that I spent a  _ century _ working on, is not to your liking. ”

 

The elders were stunned into silence, unsure of what to say. 

 

“...We understand that we have no right to ask for understanding from the All-King.” began an elder. Loki recognized them as Sævar, the elder from the peaceful land of the west, and was pleased to find that they were trying to keep the peace in the room.

 

“Our race is undoubtedly hard-headed and stubborn; full of unnecessary greed and pride. Many of the things in this treaty scare us, as they are asking us to trust in the unknown. I apologize for our hesitance to accept such a thing, but all we ask for is time. Time to get used to the fact that our economies and society will integrate with the rest of the realms, and we will begin to harbor beings from other realms here.”

 

Odin frowned and sat forward in his chair, arms still crossed. “Time, you say? You beg for time, as though you haven’t been given over twenty millennia? You ask for time, knowing that you’re entire race is undeserving of it. No, you will not get more time, you will sign this treaty today, and the new measures and laws written in it will be implemented. This is not debatable.” 

 

Another elder scoffed and threw their hands in the air, muttering, “Svo erum við þrælar núna? Haldið og bundið gegn vilja okkar?”

 

Odin growled low in his throat and banged a heavy fist upon the table, unrelenting. “Þú hefur fært þetta á ykkur! Þú ert heppinn að ég eyðileggi ekki allt ríkið eins og það er, öldungur.”

 

Hermod frowned and leaned over to whisper in Thor’s ear. 

 

“... The hell? Why aren’t they speaking Asgardian? What are they saying?”

 

Thor frowned, translating the parts he understood. He had learned to understand most of the Jötun language during the millennium that he and Loki had resided in his castle, but it had been awhile since he’d put it to use.

 

“The elder who spoke believes that the Jötnar are now slaves, held against their own will, and father said that they brought this upon themselves, and that they’re lucky he didn’t destroy the entire realm. That’s all I understood.”

 

Hermod nodded and leaned back in his chair, observing. He didn’t know that his father could speak the language of the frost giants, but wasn’t surprised. He was All-King for a reason.

 

The elders around the table each drew back and widened their eyes in surprise. They’d had no idea that Odin could speak their tongue. Granted, only a handful of Jötun knew of Odin’s true heritage, as the killing of Ymir by Bor and Bestla had been so long ago.

 

Another elder crossed their arms and sighed, leaning back and closing their eyes. “Do you really expect our people to want to interbreed with the Asgardians? There is so much anger and hatred towards your kind amongst our people.”

 

Sævar cleared their throat, drawing attention to themselves. “I have an idea… a proposition if you will.”

 

The other elders looked at Sævar in mild confusion. “... What do you mean, Sævar?” asked an elder.

 

Sævar sighed and looked at each of the members of the High Ten. “What the people need is an example, proof that it can be done. Proof that the Asgardians truly want peace, and do not view us as lowly beings.”

 

Odin scowled at the elder, wondering where they were going with this. “... What are you proposing, elder?”

 

“Marry one of your proud sons to Guðrún, as proof that you stand by everything in the treaty, and are for the true outcome of peace. This is a common practice between the other realms, yes? Warring factions take important people from both sides, and marry them to end wars. Why should we not do the same? Give an example to our people that change has come, and everyone should take part in it; including our royalty.”

 

The Asgardians gasped at such a proposal, and Odin laughed boisterously, putting the elders on edge yet again. “I will do no such thing! Do you really believe a plan like this would send tides of peace throughout your realm?”

 

Loki was the only one at the table who was happy at this statement, as he knew the  _ exact  _ way he needed to twist and manipulate the situation in his favor.

 

He banged his fist on the table, pretending to be furious at the suggestion. “How. DARE. You?” He glared fiercely at the elders and gave himself a mental pat on the back for his excellent acting. 

 

“You  _ dare _ disrespect the royal line of Ymir with such a suggestion? The line of Ymir has remained of pure blood since its creation; you dare sully it with Aesir blood?!”

 

A few of the elders nodded their heads in agreement with Loki, surprised that he was viciously against this.

 

Sævar sighed again and looked at Loki, displeasure on their face. “Just as the treaty states, it is time for change; it is time for peace. The fighting must stop, the hatred must stop, and peace should replace it. What better way to show that there is peace between the realms than a marriage between royalty?”

 

Odin looked at Loki and shook his head in mild disbelief, amazed at what he was trying to do. He then looked to Thor, who remained stone faced. It seemed… his son trusted in Loki in this moment. He sighed and shook his head again, deciding to play nice for once, and go along with whatever Loki was scheming.

 

“... Suppose I agree to this. What am I to get out of this arrangement? It does not seem very beneficial to me.”

 

Another elder spoke up, beginning to understand why Sævar had mentioned this idea to them. “We aren’t the only ones who need proof; the Asgardians have their reservations about us as well. Marrying Guðrún to one of your sons will only bolster relations between our realm and yours, making it easier for our economies to integrate with each other. If the Aesir see that the king trusts us enough to marry off one of his sons, then they will be more willing to interact with us. We have items and such that can improve the wealth of Asgard here on Jötunheim, All-King. Our realm is not dead.”

 

Odin pretended to muse over this for sometime, before grunting.

 

“It shall be as you say then. I shall marry my eldest son, and heir to the throne, to Guðrún.”

 

“ _ What?! _ ” shouted Loki and Thor, pretending to be upset over this. 

 

“Father! You can’t possibly marry me off to a Jötun! I know mother has said peace between the realms can only be achieved through my marriage to someone of another realm, but this is  _ ridiculous _ !” He laughed inside of his head, proud of himself. Even he could act if the need arose.

 

Loki exhaled violently, shaking his head repeatedly. “No, no, no. That’s not happening. I am  _ not _ marrying off my child to some Asgardian beast. Guðrún is too young to be offered up for marriage, and they have a realm to fix. What good will it do to send off your ruler to live on Asgard, with no one left to take their place? Choose someone else to marry Thor.”

 

An elder cleared their throat, speaking up. “The only other royal available is you, Loki. Do you wish to be married off in your child’s stead?”

 

Loki glared at the elder fiercely, his upper lip raised in a snarl. He then rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms and sighing again. “What other choice do I have, dear elders? If peace between the realms means that I have to marry this brute, and live the rest of my life on Asgard, then so be it.” 

 

He looked down and away, pretending to feel downtrodden. “My people have suffered enough; I don’t want to prolong their suffering.”

 

The elders around the table nodded at each other, pleased that Loki had come to that conclusion on his own.

 

“Is every elder in agreement with this plan?” asked Odin, looking around the table at each of the elders.

 

They all looked at each other in confirmation before nodding. “Yes, we agree with this plan.” answered one of them.

 

Loki sighed again and waved his hand, adding an additional page to the treaty. “I have added an additional page to the treaty. It states that I am to remain a full fledged Jötun even after marrying Thor, and are allowed to have a say in any happenings or occurrences and laws in this realm until Guðrún is deemed ready to rule the throne on their own. It also states that any children born from the union of Thor and myself during any period of time are to be respected and viewed as Jötnar, allowed to visit this realm at anytime.”

 

He eyed the elders coldly. “Do you disagree with what I have added?”

 

The elders looked at each other wearily before one of them answered for the group. “Although hesitant… we agree to the new terms you have set.”

 

Loki nodded and waved his hand again, putting pens in front of each elder.

 

“If all of you are in agreement of the treaty, then please sign.”

 

An elder frowned at the pace things were going and frowned. “Wait just a minute Loki. Why are you so eager to get us to sign? Something isn’t right.”

 

Loki scoffed at their accusation, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I only wish to end this dreadfully useless meeting, dear elder. Nothing further.”

 

The elder frowned and signed their name, the other elders following suit.

 

When it was all signed and done with, Loki smiled and relaxed, proud of himself.

 

“Now that that’s all done and out of the way, I have an announcement to make.”

 

The elders turned towards Loki abruptly, curious and on edge. Loki was a crazy man, and they had no idea of the various things he had up his sleeve.

 

“Now that I am protected, and there is  _ nothing _ you can do, I believe it best to announce that I am currently carrying the heir to Asgard.”

 

The elder who had doubted Loki before slammed their hand on the table, rising up from their chair. “I knew it! I knew it! You always have something up your sleeve, you dirty little silver-tongue!”

 

Loki cackled and rose from his chair, stretching in a way that made his growing stomach visible to the elders. “Well, would you like to start another war by breaking the peace treaty in an attempt to harm me and my unborn child?”

 

The elder who stood scoffed and shook their head. “Þú ert hræðilegur maður Loki. Hræðilegt.”

 

Loki laughed again at the elder. “ Segðu mér eitthvað sem ég veit ekki.”

 

Hermod furrowed his brow and frowned again in confusion. 

 

Thor noticed his brother’s annoyance and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

“The elder said Loki is a terrible man, and Loki said tell me something I don’t know.”

 

Odin seemed to have a small smile on his face; the first smile he had shown in months, and rose from his chair. “I assume we are done here, elders, and shall return to Asgard.” He turned towards Hermod. “Return to Asgard when you see fit.”

 

He then snapped his fingers, teleporting away.

 

Hermod scoffed, shouting “Hey!” before growling and looking away. How was he supposed to get back to Asgard? He didn’t know seidr.

 

Hel laughed at his predicament and set down Hati, whom she had been carrying. “Come on Hermod; I shall transport you back to Asgard.”

 

She moved over and touched his shoulder, turning to Loki. “I shall return to you soon getta.”

 

Loki nodded and watched his daughter teleport away before turning back to the High Ten.

 

“Amma!” yelled Hati, pulling at the fabric of his clothing. His arms were outstretched; his signal that he wanted to be held. Loki bent down to pick up the child, adjusting his hold on him.

 

“Now that Odin’s gone, I need you to answer some questions for me, dear elders.”

 

The elders looked at each other and sat back down, hesitant.

 

Loki looked a random elder in the eye, his stare cold and unforgiving.

 

“Please explain to me how these children came to be.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> In Norse mythology, Odin has a son with a giantess named Grit, who's named Vidar. Vidar's only purpose is to kill Fenrir during Ragnarok. I want to try and incorporate a lot of the myths and characters from the mythology into this story, so I definitely wanted to figure out a way to add in Vidar and Fenrir's two kids. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and please leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below. I would love to hear from you guys; I'm getting kind of lonely LOL


	18. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor learn of Sköll and Hati's parentage, an attempt on Loki's family is made, and the family begins their trip around the realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thanks for clicking on the story to read, and coming this far with me. It's been awhile since any smut or fluff has happened between Thor and Loki, so I added some into this chapter.

Loki looked a random elder in their eye, his stare cold and unforgiving.

 

“Explain to me dear elders, how these children came to be.” He stroked his long fingers through Hati’s short red hair, feeling an odd sensation of maternal protectiveness come over him. He wondered what was causing this; he had just learned of the existence of these children, and already he felt a fierce desire in his heart to protect them from the world.

 

The elder who had called Loki out for scheming sighed and moved forward to rest their chin on their hands, done with fighting. They knew there was no winning when it came to fighting against Loki. “... Where should I begin?”

 

“Rúnar!” hissed one elder, attempting to silence them. 

 

Loki turned his head sharply at the elder who had tried to quiet Rúnar, clearly displeased. “Why are you trying to silence them, dear elder?”

 

The elder looked away in indignation, refusing to answer.

 

Rúnar sighed and looked back at Loki, waving a flippant hand towards the elder who had shushed them. “It’s alright,  Sindri. He asked to know everything, and I shall tell him. No good will come of us keeping secrets.”

 

“... Fenrir… grew quickly, after your death, Loki.” began Rúnar, acting as if they were telling a harrowing tale. Thor was beginning to think that Loki’s proclivity for the dramatics was a cultural trait. 

 

“Quicker than we all expected. Before we knew it, he had become a full-fledged adult, and on one of his hunts, happened to become injured. He was found and tended to by a sickly  Jötun living alone in the woods, and nursed back to health over a prolonged period of time. Fenrir and this Jötun became close, and… Fenrir felt pity for the Jötun we believe, as he began to bring them food and medicine every week, as well as other things they needed.”

 

Here  Rúnar paused, shaking their head. “Now, Fenrir was by no means kind, Loki; please do not misunderstand. They were a ruthless  _ monster _ , with an insatiable desire for creating chaos and causing madness within others. They were constantly fighting, constantly killing, and… and they couldn’t be stopped, couldn’t be  _ controlled _ .”

 

Loki’s frown only grew deeper as he listened to their story, and he began to feel many things in this moment. He would keep them to himself though; they weren’t more important than talking to the High Ten and figuring out a proper plan to begin revitalizing their realm.

 

“The only being who could calm Fenrir’s quest for madness seemed to be this lonely  Jötun in the woods, and soon, it seemed that they fell in love, to the shock of the realm.”

 

“The boys have told me that their getta is dead; I assume their getta was this sickly Jötun in the woods?” inquired Loki, filling in the blanks.

 

Rúnar nodded their head slowly at Loki, their chin still resting on their interlocked fingers.

 

“Fenrir kept this  Jötun away from us, away from the rest of the realm. He believed that we would taint them,  _ ruin _ them even. In time we learned that they had produced a child together, and it was during the birth of the child that you now hold in your arms, that this sickly Jötun died. Fenrir allowed the best healers of our realm to tend to their mate, hoping and pleading with us to save them.”

 

Rúnar sighed deeply and closed their eyes, remembering the pain and the anguish that Fenrir had felt when they were unable to save his mate.

 

“After his mate died, Fenrir took the children and left central, wandering about our realm for some time, and succumbed to the madness he so freely projected onto others. It was only when  Angrboða finally reached out and told him that there was to be war against Asgard, he returned. And then, he was killed on the battlefield by the being who gave him life, and… I’m sure you know the rest, Loki.”

 

Loki scowled at  Rúnar and hugged Hati tighter, his eyes boring holes into their very being. “Is there something you’re trying to say, dear elder? Something you want to get off your chest?”

 

Rúnar stared back at Loki for a moment before backing down and looking away from him, unwilling to challenge the man. They reminded themselves again that they wouldn’t win this battle of wills against him.

 

Loki began to pace back and forth within the room, calmly patting Hati’s back and rocking him to sleep.

 

“There are a few matters I believe we need to discuss before leaving this room, dear elders.”

 

One elder raised an eyebrow and rested their hands on the table. “What are these matters, Loki? You were so  _ eager _ to get out of this meeting earlier.”

 

Loki ignored the elder and continued to pace back and forth, shushing Hati quietly when he began to stir and move in discontent.

 

“The council needs to be spoken to quickly, and made aware of the treaty and the new laws that are to be instated in this land.” He looked at  Guðrún, drawing attention to them. “Guðrún must also be formally introduced as the new ruler to all of their people. We must devise a plan that lays out the design for how Central will be fixed, how the people will be cared for, and how to incorporate Central with the rest of the realm again.” 

 

The elders murmured amongst each other and nodded their heads in agreement. These were all things that needed to be done.

 

“What of your hybrid offspring, Loki? Do you wish to keep this a secret from the realm?”

 

“Hah!” Loki barked out in laughter. “I don’t trust you lot one bit! I know the  _ second _ this meeting ends, this news will spread throughout the entire castle and our realm, and by the time the council meeting begins, this news will be known.”

 

The High Ten looked off and away from Loki, refusing to acknowledge that this is what they were planning to do. Finally Sindri decided to face back towards Loki, and asked about Thor.

 

“What of your… what is the Asgardian word for bondmate?” They gestured towards Thor. “What will you do about him? Is he going to stay here while we rebuild the realm? What is his purpose for staying?”

 

“I plan on overseeing your progress, and will report what is done to Asgard. I am also here to aid your efforts to fix your realm in any way I can.”

 

Sindri looked baffled by Thor’s answer and crossed their arms, a small frown on their face. “I didn’t know your name was Loki, dear Prince.”

 

Thor scoffed and cocked his head, staring at the elder with incredulity. “And I didn’t know I was barred from speaking and answering questions for myself. Loki is my mate, not my master.”

 

Another elder looked at Thor in contempt, and said, “ Komdu með maka þínum, Loki. Ég myndi hata að sjá eitthvað að gerast vegna þess að þeir gætu ekki haldið tungum sínum.”

 

Thor balked at the elder and stalked forward from his corner in the room, zoning in on them. The other elders watched with wide eyes as Thor strode forward towards the elder who had spoken.

 

He placed his hammer down menacingly on the table, right in front of the elder who had spoken. The elder had told Loki to take control of his mate, and had the gall to threaten Thor’s life if he did not remain silent.

 

“Ertu viss um að þú sért í hættu að ógna mér, kæru öldungur? Hættan á All-Prince er alvorlig brot.” replied Thor, growling low in his throat. He knew he was a bit rusty when it came to speaking the  Jötun tongue, but he was pretty sure he had just asked the elder if the elder was really in the position to threaten him, and let them know that threatening the All-Prince was a major offense punishable by death.

 

The elders around the table all gaped at the All-Prince, and widened their eyes in disbelief,  _ shocked _ to their very core that the prince not only understood their tongue, but could speak it as well.

 

The elder who had spoken to Thor and threatened him narrowed their eyes in displeasure. “... What is the meaning of this, Loki?”

 

Loki scoffed at the elder. “I beg your pardon?”

 

The elder slammed their fist on the table and rose to stare Thor down, towering over him at seven and a half feet tall. “Why does this  _ andstyggilegur _ speak our tongue?”

 

“Do  _ not _ refer to him with that terrible word!” hissed Loki, a cold wind beginning to swirl around the room. He gazed upon the elder with a fierce hue to his eyes, and he snarled at the giant, unrelenting. 

 

“That is the soon to be king of the realms and my  _ mate _ , and I refuse to sit here and watch you so  _ blatantly _ disrespect him.” He took a moment to eye each elder fiercely, making this rule known to them all. “As  _ regent _ of this land, let it be known amongst yourselves and our people that that word will  _ not _ be tolerated any longer. If I so much as  _ hear _ that you’ve referred to my mate or my offspring as such, I shall have your  _ head _ !”

 

The elder who had stood to face off with Thor turned towards Loki and scoffed, a slight role to their eyes.

 

“What can you do in your state, Loki? You carry life. I’d rather fear a threat coming from a child than from you.”

 

“ _ Alright, that is ENOUGH!” _ snarled Guðrún, standing abruptly and banging their fist on the table. “ _ I will NOT sit here and allow the disrespect of my givers of life to continue! This ends,  _ **_now_ ** _.” _

 

The elders stared at Guðrún in confusion, looking back and forth between Guðrún and Thor. The giant looked nothing like Thor, so why was their ruler referring to Thor as a giver of life? 

 

Sævar cleared their throat, facing Loki with extreme weariness. “Loki… is the giant that has been blessed to rule our lands, the child of you and Thor? Is… is our new ruler a… a half-breed?”

 

Loki scoffed again, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the question. “Oh don’t be ridiculous Sævar; my child is of pure blood. They only refer to Thor as a giver of life because Thor has helped raise them, and now that we are mated, Thor has adopted Guðrún as his own.”

 

He was lying of course about Guðrún being of pure blood; Sigyn  _ was _ a half breed, so Guðrún was a quarter Aesir. But Guðrún looked enough like a Jötun, so Loki could get by with this lie. The only thing that gave Guðrún away as not being a full-blooded Jötun were their eyes, which had a hint of gold underneath the red. Luckily, this was only visible if you stared close and deeply into their eyes, and most Jötnar wouldn’t  _ dare _ stand that close to their ruler.

 

Sævar narrowed their eyes further at Loki, not satisfied with the answer. “Where is our ruler’s original giver of life, Loki? Who are they?” They stared at Guðrún’s familial etchings intensely, trying to find the answer to their question there.

 

Loki narrowed his eyes in turn at Sævar, displeased with the giant. “Their parentage is not important. They are linked to me, and that is all that matters.”

 

Sævar took in a deep breath and exhaled, closing their eyes in defeat. “... You are choosing to keep secrets then? So be it Loki, so be it. I’m sure we all have our own.”

 

“Sævar! Don’t just give up so easily, you peace-loving  _ fjandinn _ !” shouted the Jötun who had threatened Thor.

 

“Oh hush, Ingvar” waved Sævar, ignoring the fact that they had been called such a rude name. “No good will come out of this situation if we continue to pry. The regent of our lands has told us not to intrude, and I shall listen. If you value your life, then you’ll listen to his warning too.” 

 

The elder huffed and sent another glare Thor’s way before sitting down again, annoyed with the flow of the meeting.

 

“Is there anything  _ else _ we should know about or take care of, Loki?”

 

The god chuckled at the giant and shook his head. “No. There is nothing else. I will give the elders of the land a week to gather again in central before we hold our grand meeting, and allow them to read and voice their concerns about the treaty. Attendance is mandatory; I hope everyone is reminded of what happened to those who did not heed my warning the last time.”

 

Elder  Rúnar tsked and turned away, pissed. They were the elder who had replaced Gísli, the  Jötun who had assaulted Loki and was killed by him during the first council meeting.

 

“We understand fine, Loki. If there is nothing else, then this meeting is adjourned.”

 

“Hold on a minute; I’ve just remembered something.” interrupted Loki, raising up a commanding hand.

 

“Oh what is it  _ now _ ?” bemoaned Ingvar, sitting back down with a huff.

 

“That!” accused Loki, pointing a harsh finger at the giant. “It’s that behavior that I’m talking about! No more shall the noble line of Ymir be disrespected.” He took a moment to glare at each of the elders, continuing after he had gotten his point across. “I don’t care  _ how _ you feel about the actions I’ve taken in my life; I am still of noble blood, and I  _ demand _ respect.

 

“I refuse to sit here and watch as not only myself, but my  _ mate _ , and my  _ children _ are disrespected by you. That ends today.”

 

“And what will you do if it doesn’t?” challenged Ingvar, rising from their chair.

 

Loki stared at the giant cooly, wondering what type of punishment to bestow upon them. Killing them would be too easy, and yet… it could still be done. He shook his head then and thought of something else, another punishment. He didn’t want to set a bad example for the children, and he didn’t want Guðrún or Thor getting mad at him again. Norns, there had to be something!

 

Guðrún beat him to the punch though, standing abruptly and facing Ingvar with a snarl.

 

“ _ You.” _

 

Ingvar raised an eyebrow and cocked their head at Guðrún. “What is it, dear ruler?”

 

Guðrún crossed their arms and looked at them in contempt. “ _ How many millennia did you spend fighting and doing everything in your power to get the spot that you have today? _ ”

 

Ingvar furrowed their brow, bemused by Guðrún’s question. “I spent the better part of my teenage and young adult life campaigning to become an elder. Why does this matter?”

 

Guðrún nodded their head, their wide, round eyes closed in thought. “ _ And how long did it take you to become a member of the High Ten?” _

 

Ingvar narrowed their eyes at Guðrún, not understanding where they were going with this. “I don’t see the relevance in this, dear ruler.”

 

Guðrún let out a puff of laughter and opened their eyes, feeling very much proud of the punishment they had created.

 

“ _ What I mean to say is this; all your hard work has been for naught, dear elder. From today onwards, you are barred from the High Ten, and your role and title of elder is now stripped away. Never again are you to return to politics, and never again shall you be placed in a position of power.” _

 

The High Ten gave a collective gasp, shocked that their new ruler was so ready and so willing to do something so cruel.

 

Ingvar began to shake with anger, and they strode towards Guðrún in a fury. “You can’t do this! You don’t have the right!”

 

Guðrún stopped them in their tracks with a fierce gaze, refusing to allow the giant to influence their decision by intimidation. “ _ Oh but I can, Ingvar. I am ruler, and I have decreed that you are unfit and unworthy of holding the position that you do.” _ Guðrún turned slightly towards Loki, looking their baffled yet proud getta in the eye.

 

“ _ Getta. Call the guards in here please.” _

 

Loki nodded his head and turned, shouting “guards!” through the door. 

 

Immediately guards flooded into the room, pooling behind Loki and Guðrún. Guðrún pointed at Ingvar, who was turning paler and paler by the second. “ _ Take them out of here please, and have them placed in the prisons for a century; they moved to hit me, and that cannot be tolerated.” _

 

“NO!” screamed Ingvar, struggling as the guards took hold of them, and pulled them out of the room. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS! NO!” 

 

The remaining members of the High Ten were stunned into silence, the room now chillingly quiet. 

 

Sindri coughed to clear their throat and placed their hands on the table, catching the attention of the room.

 

“It… has come to my attention that we are to heed Guðrún and Loki’s warning. They -as well as their counterparts- are to be given the utmost respect. I would hate to see the various punishments our…  _ esteemed _ ruler has created to come to fruition.”

 

The other members of the High Ten nodded their heads wearily, each of them stunned and a bit reluctant to go against their ruler or Loki anymore. They had worked too hard during their entire lives to get where they were, just to throw it all away by disrespecting the crown.

 

“Is there anything else you would like us to address, Loki?” asked Sindri, their tone revealing their enervation.

 

Loki thought about what else he wanted to make known to the High Ten for a moment. “Ah, yes, just one more thing.”

 

The elders looked at Loki with tired eyes, their silence encouraging him to continue.

 

“I would like it to be known that Thor and myself will raise these children between Asgard and Jötunheim. I would also like to begin renovations of the castle and the main bedrooms. Lastly, please send a servant with food for us once a week to our suite.” 

 

He placed a finger on his chin, seeing if there was anything else to be mentioned. “That is everything I wish to address, I believe. Good day, elders.”

 

Loki then gestured for Thor and Guðrún to follow him, and reached down to take hold of Sköll’s hand, readjusting the hold he had on Hati.

 

“Amma.” Began Sköll, turning his small head slightly to glare at the council. “They should all  _ die _ .” 

 

Loki widened his eyes at the statement and looked at Thor hurriedly, seeing that he too was also wide eyed with disbelief.

 

The high ten looked at each other with varying levels of amusement and confusion, and stood as well, leaving the room.

 

This would be a very  _ interesting _ millennium indeed.

* * *

 

 

After leaving the meeting room, Loki, Thor and the children returned to the suite they had all been residing in, the events of the meeting still fresh on their minds.

 

Guðrún was the first to disappear to their bedroom, wanting some time alone. They felt very proud that they had found a sensible way to punish someone and gain respect, and wanted to rest.

 

Loki sent them away with a wave of his hand and set Hati on the ground. He then sighed, stretching out his arms and back. He had forgotten how heavy children could be; especially when those children were Jötun children.

 

Thor smiled softly at Loki and put a gentle hand on his stomach, kissing him upon the lips. “Thank you for defending me in the meeting, Loki. I understand how risky it was to do that.”

 

Loki kissed him back and smiled too. “I should be the one thanking you. I was praying to the Norns that you would catch on to what I was doing when they were trying to marry you off to Guðrún.” He wrapped his arms around Thor then, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m just glad that Odin noticed my plan and followed along. It couldn’t have gone as smoothly as it did without him.”

 

Thor returned Loki’s embrace and hummed, feeling content. “I am appreciative as well; I did not expect him to play along.”

 

Releasing the man, Loki sunk down onto a nearby couch and took Thor’s hand, pulling him down next to him. “I hope Hel returns soon.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Is there a particular reason why you want her to return so quickly?”

 

Loki nestled into Thor’s side and closed his eyes, breathing in the prince’s comforting scent. “Because it has been  _ months _ since we’ve been alone, and I crave your touch.”

 

Thor blushed and looked up at the ceiling, amused by Loki’s ability to talk of things like sex so freely.

 

“... I hope she returns quickly as well, then.”

 

A tug on Loki’s leg made him crack open his eyes and look down. 

 

“Amma.” 

 

He chuckled at Sköll’s ever present tentative frown and gestured for the boy to climb up on the couch and get in his lap. “What is wrong, Sköll?”

 

Sköll climbed up on the couch and sat next to Loki, crossing their legs and facing him. “I have a question.”

 

Loki gave a noncommittal noise, signalling for the child to continue.

 

“Sire said we came from r-r-roy-al-ty. He said if somebody didn’t re-spect us, that they should to die. Why didn’t you kill them for dis-dis-dis” the child struggled over the word, unsure of how to say it.

 

“Disrespecting.” helped Loki, urging the child to continue.

 

“...Dis-re-spec-ting.” sounded out the child, mulling over the unfamiliar word. “Why didn’t you kill them? They dis-dis-re-spec-ted you.”

 

Loki hummed, wondering how to go about changing this child’s mind on the things Fenrir had taught him. “Because being royalty does not mean you can kill whoever you like. You have to be kind to those who are mean sometimes.”

 

Sköll frowned at Loki’s answer, unhappy with what he said. “But sire said it’s okay to kill somebody for being mean. Sire hurt people for saying mean things about getta.”

 

Loki stilled for a moment, shocked again by what Fenrir had taught these children. Removing himself from Thor’s embrace begrudgingly, Loki turned on the couch to face the child, and slowly took their small hands in his.

 

“Remember how Frændi Hel and I told you that although your sire loved you  _ very _ much, he was a bad man?”

 

Sköll nodded slowly, their ever present frown growing.

 

“Well, killing anyone who disrespects you or hurts your feelings is wrong.” He looked back at Thor for assurance and approval of what he was saying, as this was all new to him. 

 

Of course, he was used to killing or hurting those who showed him disrespect, but… he was trying to change. These children needed a positive role model, and needed to be shown right from wrong. He figured that changing for the better could only improve his life, and the relationships he had with the people in it.

 

So he told the child the right thing, even if it was something that he was unused to doing. Thor was here to help him if he needed it, and would jump in if necessary.

 

The child continued to frown, processing everything that Loki had said. He didn’t quite understand why their sire was wrong and why their amma was right. Nevertheless, he would listen to Loki. 

 

“...Okay.” said Sköll, staring at Loki for a few moments before turning away from him and jumping to the ground. They watched him walk over to his brother and sit down, playing with him.

 

Thor wrapped his arm back around Loki and pulled him close, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I’m proud of you! You handled that very well.”

 

Loki smirked and rested his arm on Thor’s thigh, squeezing it gently. “Thank you.”

 

The pair relaxed together for sometime, watching over the children. It was nice to spend time like this, and it made Thor feel fuzzy inside, experiencing such levels of domestic bliss. He could only imagine how he would feel when he and Loki’s future children played together, with Thor and Loki watching from nearby.

 

He frowned slightly to himself though at a sudden realization. He didn’t know if the child Loki currently carried would be their only child together. He knew Loki had his reservations about pregnancy and children, so he couldn’t say he had a definite answer on the issue. 

 

If Thor was to be honest with himself, he  _ wanted _ more than one child. He wanted a whole tribe if he could have it, but he doubted Loki would want to have so many children with him; especially since he already had five.

 

Rubbing Loki’s arm with his thumb, Thor cleared his throat, feeling a bit nervous. He didn’t want Loki to feel like he was pressuring him into this. “Loki, I have a question.”

 

Loki hummed in response, urging Thor to continue.

 

“Is… is the child you carry going to be our only child together?”

 

Loki furrowed his brow and looked off to the side. Where was this coming from? Did watching the children make Thor feel sentimental?

 

“... Why do you ask? Has watching the children play made you think of these things?”

 

Thor nodded, pulling Loki closer. “Aye.”

 

Loki chuckled to himself and yawned, beginning to feel tired. “I don’t know, Thor. Do you want her to be?”

 

Thor shook his head feverently, not wanting Loki to misunderstand. “I do not, actually.” He let out a soft sigh then, leaning his head back against the couch. “I would like more children with you, if I am to be honest. I also love you enough to understand and respect the desire you might have to not want any more children.”

 

Loki hummed again, quiet for sometime.

 

“I can say that I’m not against the idea of us having more children together.” He turned to look up at Thor, careful to not maim him with his horns. “How many children were you wanting to have? And please don’t say enough to cover a realm; I will do this for no one.”

 

Thor laughed and looked down at Loki, who had shifted to lay down in his lap. “I’m not sure to be honest; two or three maybe? I come from a big family, so I guess I want the same for myself.”

 

Loki smirked and closed his eyes, relaxing onto Thor’s lap further. “If you want any more than that, you’ll have to carry them yourself.”

 

Thor laughed out loud and leaned his head back against the couch again. “Hah! It’ll be a cold day on Muspelheim before that happens, I can tell you that.”

 

Loki laughed and pretended to pout, reaching up to caress Thor’s face. “You wouldn’t ever carry my child? Even though you claim to love me?”

 

Thor’s eyes crinkled with laughter and he moved to caress Loki’s face, kissing the giant’s thumb. “Not a chance, Jötun. Not a chance. I don’t care  _ what _ seidr can do. Hell, not even the Norns could force me to do such a thing. No, the pangs and throes of pregnancy are not for me.”

 

Loki chuckled and brought his hand down from Thor’s face, looking up at him with a smirk. “And because I love you so much, I’m willing to experience these pangs and throes.” 

 

Thor smirked in turn and grabbed Loki’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss. “Thank you for your sacrifice.”

 

The pair were interrupted by Hel’s sudden appearance in the room, and Loki sat up, greeting his child.

 

“Hello child. I am glad to see you’ve made it back safely.”

 

Hel smiled at him and bent down to hug the children, who had run over to hug her legs. “How was the rest of the meeting? I’m sorry I couldn’t stay.” She ruffled the hair of Hati and kissed the tip of his nose, smiling broadly. “I missed you!”

 

She ran a hand through Sköll’s long hair and kissed his nose as well. “I missed you too, Sköll! I missed you both.”

 

The children laughed with childish glee and hugged Hel tighter, pleased by her affection. 

 

“Shall I watch the children? You both look like you’re in need of some rest.”

 

Loki yawned again and stood up, reaching out a hand to Thor. “That would be lovely Hel, thank you.”

 

Thor stood and interlocked his fingers with Loki, offering an appreciative “thank you” to Hel before leaving the room with Loki.

 

They rounded the corner of the suite and opened their door, entering the room and closing the door behind them. Finally alone, Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s torso and leaned forward, kissing him.

 

Thor returned his kiss with a quick peck and put his hands on Loki’s shoulders, pushing him away. “I thought you were tired?”

 

Loki smirked and pulled Thor over to a lounge chair in the room, pushing him into the seat before climbing on top to straddle him. “Does it look like I’m tired?” he asked, beginning to grind his pelvis against Thor’s. “We can sleep after we’re done.”

 

Thor laughed softly and grabbed at Loki’s hips, holding him in place and grinding up into him. Loki let out a soft moan at the action and leaned over, kissing Thor again. He pressed his tongue against Thor’s mouth and licked his upper lip, darting his tongue in when Thor opened his mouth.

 

Their tongues swirled together in a concupiscent fashion, and Thor moaned when their kiss deepend, grabbing at Loki’s ass and pulling him closer.

 

Loki broke their kiss slowly, a line of saliva connecting their lips. He wiped it away and straightened back up, summoning a hair tie. 

 

Thor raised a questioning eyebrow at the man.

 

“It’s so my hair doesn’t get in my face when I ride you; I hate when it does that.” explained Loki, tying his hair into a long ponytail.

 

The thought of Loki taking control and riding him turned him on immensely, and he pulled Loki back down, kissing him with a fever. He and Loki’s tongues swirled around each other for a minute before Thor moved to lick and suck at Loki’s neck, drawing an impassioned sigh from his lips.

 

He moved a hand to Loki’s exposed chest and pinched softly at a nub, eliciting another soft sigh from the man. He twisted the nipple carefully between two fingers, and pulled at it slightly. “Hold onto me.” commanded Thor, wanting Loki to wrap his arms around his neck so that he could use his other hand.

 

Loki placed both hands on Thor’s shoulders and straightened up in his lap, unintentionally placing his chest right in front of Thor’s face. Thor used this new position to his advantage and licked the other nub, circling around it with his tongue before using his teeth to slightly tug at it.

 

Loki let a small gasp escape from his lips, so Thor continued, moving one of his hands to support Loki by placing a hand on his back, and moved the other to stroke at Loki’s covered erection. Jötun clothing was revealing, but not to  _ that _ extent.

 

Loki closed his eyes at the sensation, and allowed his body to fully succumb to the pleasures Thor was offering it. 

 

Thor took a moment to cease his ministrations on Loki, and began to undress him until the giant stood naked in his lap. He then returned to his previous position, with a hand supporting Loki’s back, a hand on his cock, and his mouth on his nipple.  

 

Loki bit a lower lip and closed his eyes again, cracking open an eye when he felt Thor move to lick his ribs and stomach. He chuckled to himself when he felt Thor kiss the center of his growing stomach, and ran a calm hand through his hair. Thor was always fascinated by his stomach now that he was beginning to show.

 

A particular jerk and twist of Thor’s hand had Loki seeing stars, and returning to the moment at hand. 

 

Thor looked up at him for a moment, continuing to jerk him. “Can you support yourself? I need my other hand.”

 

Loki nodded quickly, adjusting his hold on Thor’s shoulders.

 

Thor switched the hand that he was using to jerk Loki off with, using his now free right hand to begin stroking around at Loki’s entrance.

 

Loki let out a soft sigh and squirmed above Thor, trying to get him to enter him with his finger.

 

Thor laughed softly at this and pushed his finger into Loki slowly, timing the thrusts of his finger to the jerks of his hand on Loki’s cock.

 

“Another.” breathed Loki, leaning down to kiss Thor. Thor did as he asked and added in another thick finger, making sure to drag his fingers across the ribbed membrane inside.

 

Thor reached up then and kissed Loki again, slipping his tongue into Loki’s mouth, and swirling around his tongue with his own. Loki moaned at the dualized sensations he was beginning to feel, and traced along the length of Thor’s tongue, kissing him again.

 

Their tongues danced between them for sometime before Loki broke their kiss and moaned deeply when Thor entered him with another finger. A particularly well timed jerk had Loki coming onto Thor’s chest in spurts, and he blushed, waving his hand and using seidr to remove his shirt. He would clean it later.

 

Thor used his now free hand to grasp at Loki’s hip, using his fingers to plunge into him with renewed vigor.

 

Loki threw his head back and began to move along with the thrust of Thor’s fingers, clenching around them tightly.

 

Thor moaned deeply at this action, only imagining how good it would feel if Loki had done this around his cock instead of his fingers.

 

Loki reached down with his hands and unzipped Thor’s pants, releasing his erection. Grabbing it with a steady hand, Loki removed Thor’s fingers from him and replaced them with Thor’s cock, pushing the head into him with ease, and sinking down low.

 

They moaned deeply together at the sensation, the tight, pulsing walls of Loki wrapping around Thor.

 

Loki leaned back over to kiss Thor, wanting to give himself a few moments to adjust to his girth before riding him in earnest.

 

They kissed until Loki had adjusted, and Thor began to thrust shallowly into Loki’s warm, velvety heat. Loki gave Thor’s upper lip one final lick before straightening up and riding Thor.

 

Beginning slowly at first, Loki allowed the pleasing jolts and sensations to flow over him, taking note of the thrilling feeling of Thor’s cock pulling out of him, and grazing at his walls, only to be pushed back in.

 

He let out a breathy moan and began to quicken the rate at which he raised and lowered his hips, absolutely  _ drowning  _ in the overwhelming sensations that sprung forth when Thor plunged in and out of him.

 

He cried out again when Thor grabbed at his hips and began to enter him with rapid fire movements, shifting Loki until he was angled just the way the giant liked it.

 

Unable to take the relentless attack on his special spot anymore, Loki came, his walls tightening and pulsing around Thor. He continued to move his hips until he had experienced each stimulating wave of pleasure, the constant barrage from Thor sending him over the edge.

 

Loki continued to match Thor’s pace after he climaxed, wanting to milk Thor’s orgasm out of him. Clenching his walls around Thor, Loki rose up to his tip before relaxing himself and slamming back down, repeating these motions over and over again. 

 

Thor groaned and closed his eyes, biting a lower lip, and thrusting up into Loki with renewed vigor.

 

A garbled “Loki!” left his lips as he came, and he held onto Loki tightly, bruising his hips with his firm grip.

 

Loki bent down to kiss Thor lazily, feeling drained of all his energy. He really was tired, but he had wanted to fuck Thor before he fell asleep.

 

He laughed softly against Thor’s lips when he felt Thor still stiff and rigid inside of him, ready to have a go at another round. “Move us to the bed please; I’m too tired to ride you again.”

 

Thor smiled and kissed Loki, licking at his lips. “Or… I could fuck you against the wall. It’s been awhile since I’ve done that.”

 

Loki felt a deep, lascivious desire to experience this well from within him, and tightened his walls around Thor for a moment, urging him on. 

 

Thor laughed and took this as a yes, wrapping his arms around Loki and standing up. Loki quickly wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and his arms around his neck, holding on tight.

 

Pinning Loki against a wall, Thor pulled back and drove into him without warning, slanting his lips against Loki’s.

 

They shared numerous sloppy kisses as Thor plunged into Loki again and again, and Thor moved to kiss and suckle at his neck when Loki broke their kiss to pant and close his eyes.

 

“ _ Ah _ !” gasped Loki, closing his eyes even tighter as Thor’s angle changed within him. “ _ More! _ Al-almost there!”

 

Thor continued at his current pace, snapping his hips into his lover, and allowing the gasps and the moans and the whimpers of pleasure to spur him on.

 

Loki cried out again as he came, shuddering as the tides of ecstasy sparked throughout his body, jolting through his nerves.

 

Thor came next, coming into Loki and slowing the pace of his thrusts until they reached a complete stop. He made hooded eye contact with Loki and closed his eyes, kissing the man on his lips again and again.

 

They relaxed into each other’s hold and enjoyed the post coital bliss that always accompanied them after sex, resting their foreheads against each other and catching their breaths. 

 

After some time had passed, Thor hugged Loki tighter, and walked the pair over to the bed, dropping Loki onto the mattress. 

 

Loki rose up on his elbows and smirked, shuffling backwards so that Thor could climb on top of him.

 

Thor pinned Loki below him and began to kiss him, moving down lower to suck and lick at his jugular. 

 

Going lower he kissed the center of Loki’s stomach before flipping the man over, and pulling him onto his knees.

 

Loki leaned down to rest on his elbows and let out a gasp as Thor entered him, thankful for the slow pace the god was going at.

 

This encounter was much slower and calmer than the previous two, and the gods came together after some time, shuddering slightly.

 

Thor collapsed on top of Loki in a heap and laughed, kissing the side of his face. “Well that was very much needed.”

 

Loki laughed in turn, his breathing quite labored. “Do you love me?”

 

Thor chuckled and rose up on his elbows, a gentle gaze on his face. “With all that I am, and all that I ever will be.”

 

Loki looked touched by this remark, and flipped over, reaching up to press a tender kiss to Thor’s lips, and resting a gentle hand on his face. “And I love you with all that I am, and all that I’ll ever be.” He pressed another kiss against Thor’s lips then. “And I look forward to the days when the realms are at peace, and I can focus on drowning myself in you.”

 

Thor blushed heavily and pecked Loki upon the lips quickly. “What was it you were wanting from me, my lovely and alluring mate?”

 

Loki blushed next and looked away, a small smile on his lips. “I… was hoping you would carry me to the shower so we could rinse off before a bath.”

 

Thor smiled warmly at him and picked Loki up, carrying him bridal style. Loki hummed in content and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, kissing him again. “I love you.”

 

It warmed Thor’s heart to hear this, and he kissed Loki back, beaming with pride. “And I love you, Loki.” 

 

They pressed their foreheads together and grinned at each other, drunk off of their love.

 

Entering the bathroom with Loki in his arms, Thor turned on the lights with an elbow and placed Loki down on the toilet, starting the shower. Removing his pants and boots quickly, he picked Loki back up and entered the shower, allowing the gentle spray of the water to wash over them. He kissed Loki again before lowering him to his feet, and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it under the water.

 

Grabbing a bar of soap, Thor lathered up the washcloth in his hand and began to wash Loki’s body, making sure to reach all the crevices, and covering every expanse of his skin with soap. He guided him under the stream of water and turned him around every few seconds, allowing the water to wash away the suds. 

 

He grabbed a fresh washcloth and wet it, handing it to Loki.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Loki let out a puff of laughter and smirked, taking the washcloth out of Thor’s hands, and lathering it up with soap.

 

He scrubbed at Thor’s skin with a fierce tenacity, making sure to cover every spot on his body with soap. He then dragged Thor under the stream of water and washed off the suds of soap, reaching behind Thor to grab a bottle of shampoo.

 

“Give me your hands.” commanded Loki, squirting shampoo into Thor’s hands before turning the bottle around and squirting shampoo into his own hands.

 

Together, the pair washed each other’s hair and stood under the water, rinsing it out.

 

Finally clean, the pair walked over to the tub and started the water. Because they were on Jötunheim, only ice cold water poured out of the faucet. Thor sat on the rim of the tub and fingered the amulet he still wore.

 

“Will this protect my skin from the cold water?”

 

Loki tutted, analyzing the amulet closely. “I don’t know… you weren’t affected by the shower were you? Let me place a quick spell over you just in case.” 

 

Thor nodded and watched Loki wave his hand, placing the spell over him.

 

Now safe from the potential harmful effects of the cold water, Thor entered the bath first, pulling Loki in with him.

 

They sat here for a few hours, relaxing against one another and allowing the water to take the aches and pains away.

 

They would enjoy this time they had together and relax, as they were unsure about when they would be able to spend their time like this again.

 

The rebuilding and reintroduction of Central was a monumental effort, and would no doubt be a stressful time for everybody.

 

* * *

 

It was nighttime.

 

Thor turned in bed absentmindedly and felt something very sharp and metallic press against his neck. He frowned slightly at this, feeling very much confused when the object pressed closer to his throat.

 

_ The hell? _

 

He slowly opened his eyes and took bleary notice of an enraged face over his, a fierce whisper coming from its lips.

 

“You shall  _ pay _ for your role in my sire’s downfall, mate of Loki!”

 

Thor woke up completely with a shout and grabbed the attacker’s wrist with a strong hand, bending it backwards and snapping it. 

 

The Jötun let out a choked scream and fell to their knees, dropping their blade to the ground. They looked up sharply, a mad smile on their face.

 

“I wonder how our dear ruler fairs. They should be dead right about... _ now _ .”

 

Thor choked with fear and hollered out Loki’s name, stunning the man awake.

 

Loki clutched the blanket around his chest and looked at Thor, confused and scared. Heart beating through his chest, he looked around Thor and gasped at what he saw, understanding at once.

 

“Guðrún!” he cried, teleporting himself to his child’s side immediately. 

 

The sight that met him terrified him to no end, and he felt adrenaline course through his veins as his heightened senses allowed him to assess the scene.

 

Guðrún was being held in a chokehold, a sharp knife pressed against their throat. Their sharp talons dug into the forearm of the Jötun holding them hostage, and they struggled, their face contorted with rage.

 

Loki took action at once and summoned a knife, hurling it with expert hands at the forehead of the attacker, and not even giving them a chance to move.

 

The knife entered the attacker’s skull with a sickening  _ crunch _ , and Guðrún used this opportunity to shake themselves free of their attacker’s hold, elbowing them in the side and flinging their arms off of them.

 

The pair panted heavily, the adrenaline leaving their bodies.

 

Relief flooded through Loki’s veins and he rushed forward, embracing Guðrún tightly in his arms.

 

He kissed their forehead hurriedly and grabbed at their face with fearful hands, eyes searching theirs wildly. “Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! What did they do to you?!”

 

Guðrún shook their head and closed their eyes, relaxing into Loki’s hold.

 

“ _ I am fine getta; I am uninjured. How are you? You arrived in the nick of time.” _

 

Loki sighed in relief and let go of Guðrún, collapsing backwards on their bed. “I am okay.”

 

“ _...And the baby?” _

 

Loki rested a shaky hand on his stomach, trying to calm his fast beating heart. “She’s okay too. The assailant did not attack me. They just went after you and Thor.”

 

Guðrún widened their eyes in shock and grabbed Loki’s arms, pulling him up. “ _ Sire?! Is he okay?!” _

 

Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Guðrún’s torso, holding them tightly. “I assume so; there was only one attacker in our room.”

 

The door to Guðrún’s room flew open, an enraged and worried Thor bursting through.

 

“Is everyone alright?!”

 

“ _ Sire! _ ”

 

“Thor!”

 

Loki and Guðrún cried out in unison and ran towards Thor, allowing him to envelop them in his wide embrace.

 

He hugged his family close, taking a moment to turn and kiss each of their foreheads. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, and coming off of his adrenaline high. He shook his head and hugged Loki and Guðrún tighter, relieved and thankful that they were okay.

 

Hel burst through the cracked door, her eyes wide with shock and minute fear. “Is everything okay, getta and Thor?”

 

She looked over at the dead Jötun and gasped, careful hands covering her mouth. “Oh my Norns! What happened! Are you okay?”

 

The group nodded collectively, and Loki and Guðrún opened their arms up for Hel to enter their hug. She accepted the offer for a group hug and wrapped her arms around them, relieved that they were all okay.

 

After a few moments the group ended their hug and released each other, taking in a few breaths to calm themselves.

 

Loki suddenly looked up then, furious. “I must alert the High Ten to this at _once_. This, this _attack_ , is unacceptable! I refuse to allow my children and my mate to reside in a realm where attacks on their lives become expected and normalized! This _will_ _not_ happen again.”

 

He looked at the group, nodding his head. “Please stay together until I return. I fear that more attackers will come.”

 

The group nodded their assent and watched as Loki teleported away, off to wake the elders and tell them of what had happened.

 

He teleported to Sævar first, scaring the old elder awake. Sævar rubbed at their eyes and frowned, climbing out of bed. “Loki… what is the meaning of this? Has something happened?”

 

Loki glared at them fiercely. “Assailants entered my suite and attempted to harm my child and my mate. What are we to do of this, Sævar?”

 

The giant rubbed at their face with their hands, sighing heavily before standing up. “Alright. Alright. We’ll meet in your suite in an hour. I’ll gather the rest of the High Ten.”

 

Loki nodded and teleported back to his suite, pleased to find that his family was gathered in the living room.

 

“Hello everyone.”

 

The room turned towards Loki, glad to see that he had returned.

 

Thor stood immediately and rushed to his side, pulling him into his arms and wrapping him in a tight embrace.

 

“What did the High Ten say?” asked Hel.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and let out a soft sigh, burrowing his face into the side of his neck. “They said they’ll be here in an hour; not too long.”

 

He let go of Thor then and walked over to the couch, collapsing down next to Guðrún and wrapping his arms around their torso. “What are we going to do about the bodies?”

 

Thor frowned. “I’m not sure. I assume the High Ten will get rid of them.”

 

“I… I can make the bodies disappear, if you want.” interrupted Hel, looking away sheepishly. “It’s one of my numerous gifts, dealing with the dead.”

 

Guðrún shook their head, drawing everyone’s attention. “ _ Shouldn’t we leave the bodies alone for now? So they can be identified.”  _

 

Loki cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at his child. “I… suppose you’re right, then. We will leave the bodies where they are.”

 

A knock at the suite door’s had the group turning their heads, and Loki called out a weary “come in”.

 

The High Ten shuffled into Loki’s suite, many of them still in their night robes. They crowded together in the front of the suite room, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes and stretching the tiredness from their bodies. 

 

Rúnar stepped forward as the leader of the group and placed their forefinger and thumb on their chin. “If I am to understand correctly, an attempt on the lives of Thor Odinson and  Guðrún, our ruler, were made?”

 

Loki nodded feverently, crossing his arms. “You are correct, Rúnar. There is a body in Thor and I’s bedroom, and a body in  Guðrún’s room. We left them there so that they may be identified.”

 

The elder nodded and followed Loki, entering his bedroom and turning on the light.

 

“What the…”  Rúnar stepped closer to the mangled corpse and knelt down, examining it closely.

 

“This… this is Ingvar’s child!” They looked up hurridley at Loki. “Take me to the other body!”

 

Loki gave a confused nod and turned, leading the elder out of the room and into the next. “There.” he pointed, crossing his arms as the elder examined the deceased  Jötun.

 

“... This is Ingvar’s child as well…”

 

Loki shook his head and tsked, putting the pieces together. “They were trying to take revenge on us.”

 

Rúnar shook their head with pity and rose, muttering out a common saying when one comes across the dead; “May Norns sjá um þig.” 

 

Loki tsked again, turning his head askance. “You dare say a prayer to the Norns over these attackers?”

 

Rúnar narrowed their eyes and stood, towering above Loki. “...Imagine the rage you would feel if everything Thor had worked for his entire life was suddenly stripped away. You would want to take revenge too.” 

 

They shook their head then, placing a calm hand on Loki’s shoulder. “We understand that they were wrong, in the actions they took, Loki. I just mourn over the fact that a prominent family has been destroyed in under a day by rash thinking and impulsive behavior.” They shook their head again, walking out of the room. “They were so young… they had so much potential.”

 

The pair entered the living room in solemn silence, and Loki moved to stand behind the couch, placing careful hands on the shoulders of Thor, who was sitting before him.

 

“Well?” sneered elder Sindri, crossing their arms. “Who were they?”

 

Rúnar set Sindri with a harsh look. “Sindri.”

 

Sindri rolled their eyes and looked away.

 

“What did you fine, Rúnar?” asked an elder, wanting to hurry things along. They were tired and wanted to go back to bed.

 

Rúnar sighed deeply.

 

“They were Ingvar’s children.”

 

A round of gasps came from the group of elders, and they each muttered a collective “May Norns sjá um þig.”; may the Norns take care of your soul.

 

“I will call guards in to remove the bodies, and servants in to clean up the blood. From hereon, you shall have guards placed outside your doors, and guards to escort you everywhere until the controversy surrounding you and your family goes down.”

 

Loki nodded, pleased by the precautions the elders were willing to take to protect he and his family.

 

“Thank you. You are dismissed.”

 

The elders nodded gratefully and left the room, each of them heading back to their own personal suites in the castle.

 

Hel shook her head and sighed, standing up. “I’m going to go check on the children.” Loki let go of Thor and began to follow her. “I should check on them too, to make sure they’re okay.”

 

Guðrún looked at Thor now that they were alone, a serious look to their face.

 

“ _ Sire.” _

 

Thor looked up at them, a rough smile on his face. “Yes?”

 

Guðrún sat forward in their seat, frowning. “ _ I almost died tonight.” _

 

Thor frowned in turn and scooted forward. “...What do you mean? Did getta not save you?”

 

Guðrún shook their head, waving a hand. “ _ That’s not what I meant. Had getta not been there, had he gotten there too late, had I been alone, I would have  _ **_died_ ** _.” _

 

Thor frowned again, silent.

 

“ _ I don’t ever want to experience a situation where I’m helpless again.” _

 

Thor gave a slow nod. “That’s understandable.”

 

“ _ I have a proposal.” _

 

“What is it?”

 

Guðrún closed their wide eyes in careful contemplation. “ _ I would like you to teach me how to fight. I am learning the art of seidr from getta, but I don’t know how to fight. And I would like to know how to defend myself.” _

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to close his eyes in thought. “I would have to ask getta, but… the thought of helping you is not adverse to me.” 

 

Guðrún sighed and fell back into their chair, unhappy. “ _ Why can you not make decisions on your own? Must you confer with getta about everything?” _

 

Thor laughed and leaned back into the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “Because when you love someone, that’s what you do. If I’ve ever learned anything from my father, it’s that you don’t make important decisions in life without consulting your partner.”

 

Guðrún groaned and rolled their eyes dramatically. “ _ Then I’m never getting married. Or bonded, I suppose; I keep forgetting I’m not Aesir.” _

 

Thor chuckled at this statement, amused with the teen. “How are you going to produce an heir then, Guðrún? Besides, being in love is an amazing thing; it’s not all bad.”

 

“ _ I’ll just do what getta did and artificially engineer a child to my liking.” _ came Guðrún’s snarky reply.

 

Thor turned his head and widened his eyes in warning. “Guðrún…”

 

Guðrún huffed. “ _ Alright, alright, sire.” _

 

A knock at the door interrupted the pair, and Thor sighed, rising to answer it.

 

Servants and guards met him on the other side of the door and he looked up, greeting them all.

 

“Please, come in.” 

 

He moved to the side and allowed the servants to come inside, nodding at the guards before closing the door.

 

They bowed low at Guðrún before heading towards the bedrooms where the bodies were located, off to remove the the bodies and clean away the blood.

 

Thor and Guðrún relaxed in the living room together, waiting to be told that they could return to their rooms. Thor thought about what Guðrún had proposed to him, seriously considering the matter.

 

He had been scared out of his  _ mind _ when the assailant had told him Guðrún was dead, and he never wanted to feel that scared or that nervous again. He only wanted the best for Guðrún, and if training them to defend themselves would improve their quality of life, he would do it.

 

“Prince Thor.” 

 

Thor turned around to face the servant who called his name. “Yes?”

 

“The bodies have been taken care of, and the rooms are now clean. You may return to bed.”

 

Thor nodded appreciatively and stood, beckoning for Guðrún to follow him. “Come Guðrún; say goodnight to getta.”

 

Guðrún huffed and stood up, following Thor to Hel’s room in the suite. Opening the door with a calm hand and a quiet demeanor, Thor entered her room, Guðrún in tow.

 

Loki looked up from the bed and rose, a concerned look on his face. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes. The rooms have been cleaned, and we are free to return to bed.”

 

Loki nodded and looked back towards the children, unsure. He didn’t want to leave the children. “Could we all sleep in here tonight? As a family? I-I would just feel more comfortable if we were all together, after what happened.”

 

Thor and Guðrún looked at each other and sighed. “I understand. Guðrún, grab your blankets and pillows from your bed, and meet us back here.”

 

Guðrún made a noncommittal noise and left the room, off to get their things. Loki stood from the bed and walked over to Thor, hugging him. “I’ll summon some mattresses for you and Guðrún to sleep on.” 

 

Thor hugged him back and closed his eyes. “I have a request for you, on behalf of Guðrún, Loki.”

 

Loki pulled back, staring into Thor’s eyes. “What is it?”

 

Thor settled his hands onto Loki’s waist. “They want me to teach them self-defense. They were horrified by what occured tonight, and never want to be in the same position again.”

 

Loki sighed and rested his forehead on Thor’s shoulder, thinking. “I don’t have an issue with it. You may do this.”

 

Guðrún entered the room again, holding their pillows and comforter. “ _ Shall I summon a mattress?” _

 

Loki nodded, pulling away from Thor. “Please.” He wanted to encourage Guðrún to keep practising their seidr.

 

Waving their hand and focusing intensely, Guðrún summoned two mattresses and smiled, proud of their increasing ability. 

 

Setting up their pillows and blanket on one mattress, Guðrún climbed under the blanket and relaxed, closing their eyes. 

 

“ _ Goodnight everyone _ .”

 

Rounds of “goodnight” left everyone’s lips, and Thor left the room then to get he and Loki’s pillows and blanket from their room.

 

He returned soon after and set the pillows upon the free mattress, spreading out the blanket. He then climbed under it, patting next to him. “Loki?”

 

Loki chuckled and lowered himself onto the mattress, climbing underneath the blanket into Thor’s warm hold.

 

“... Goodnight everyone.”

 

Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s brow. “Goodnight Loki.”

 

Hel climbed into her bed and draped a protective arm over the children, yawning out “Goodnight getta.”

 

A tired “ _ Goodnight getta.” _ also left Guðrún’s mind.

 

And together the family rested, pushing thoughts of another attack out of their minds, and relaxing in the presence of each other.

 

* * *

 

The group awoke a few days after the attack, feeling revitalized and ready to get to work. The family gathered in the living room after brushing their teeth and hair and putting on their clothes for the day, eagerly awaiting breakfast.

 

Hel had made some chilling tea for everyone save Thor, whom she gave a piping hot cup. He hugged it tenderly to his chest with his hands, savoring its warmth. “Thank you, Hel.”

 

She nodded and smiled at him, sitting down in a lounge chair and laughing as Hati and Sköll attached themselves to her legs with impish glee. “No problem. I know everyone is hungry.”

 

A loud growl left Loki and Guðrún’s stomachs then, to the amusement of the room. They blushed, embarrassed with their bodies. 

 

A few sharp knocks at the suite door interrupted the group, and Loki stood, moving to answer the door.

 

A few servants were outside with a cart of food, and Loki stepped back, letting them in.

 

The servants wheeled the cart into the dining room area of the suite, and began to place the food on the long table. 

 

Each member of the group took seats at the long table, rubbing their hands together with anticipation. They were starving!

 

After the table had been set, the servants bowed low and left, leaving the room.

 

Thor was too hungry to care that his food wasn’t piping hot, and was surprised to find that his food was at room temperature, and not cold.

 

Loki sensed his surprise and chuckled. “Would you like me to heat up your food Thor?”

 

Thor nodded gratefully. “Please.”

 

Loki waved his hand flippantly, using seidr to warm Thor’s food up to an acceptable temperature. 

 

“There; it is done.”

 

Thor dug into his food with a renewed vigor, thankful that Loki was so skilled with seidr.

 

The family didn’t speak much at the moment, as they were all starving.

 

They finished their meals and let out collective sighs, leaning back in their chairs.

 

“ _ That was… very much well needed.” _ exclaimed Guðrún, satisfied.

 

“I agree.” chimed Hel.

 

Loki looked at a clock on the wall, sighing deeply. “I suppose it’s about time for the council meeting. Is everyone ready?”

 

Guðrún groaned and leaned their head back. “ _ No.” _

 

Thor ruffled their smooth hair and laughed, standing up to stretch. “It will be okay, Guðrún.”

 

Guðrún stood and frowned, not believing Thor. “ _ Oh yes sire, I’m sure it will be  _ **_splendid_ ** _.” _

 

Loki tsked and rose from the table as well, kissing his grandchildren’s cheeks. “You are my child indeed, Guðrún.” He then turned towards Hel, a tentative frown on his face. “Hel… would you mind watching the children for me while we’re gone? I’m sure the guards can escort you to the castle gardens if you want, so that the children can play.”

 

Hel smiled and nodded at Loki, shooing him away with gentle hands. “I don’t mind at all; go, take care of the meeting.”

 

He smiled, eternally grateful. He knew he would have to work on finding a babysitter soon though; he couldn’t always depend on Hel to watch the kids. She deserved to have a life of her own, and needed to participate in these meetings if she was going to remain here for two millennia, helping Guðrún.

 

“Is everyone ready to go?”

 

Thor and Guðrún nodded their heads and crossed their arms, and Thor took it upon himself to answer for them. “We’re ready.”

 

“Alright then.” said Loki, snapping his fingers and teleporting the group to the grand meeting arena where every member of the council of elders met for grand meetings like this.

 

Upon teleporting to the center of the arena-like room, Loki was surprised to see that the room was mostly full. The only empty seats that remained were those belonging to the Jötnar that Loki had killed a few months ago during the first meeting upon his return.

 

He was also pleased to find that the High Ten -minus Ingvar of course- were in the center of the room, waiting for him.  Rúnar took it upon themselves as their leader to step forward and greet Loki first.

 

“Loki. I hope you are pleased by the attendance of this meeting.”

 

Loki hummed appreciatively, ignoring Rúnar’s tone. “Yes; the attendance of this meeting pleases me greatly.”

 

The High Ten then bowed low to  Guðrún, each of them greeting him with “Guðrún.”

 

Finally the High Ten nodded at Thor, showing a bit of respect.

 

Thor still found it odd that the Jötnar didn’t really address each other by their titles unless the name of the person they were speaking to was unknown, or they wanted to be rude. He had also learned that adding “dear” before the name of the person or their title was another clever way to be rude without being called out on it.

 

The council of elders murmured amongst themselves at this, shocked that the High Ten were showing such respect to the trio.

 

Using seidr to project his voice, Loki cleared his throat, signalling that it was time to begin the meeting. The room quieted at once, everyone wary of the news that Loki was going to tell them.

 

Many of them had heard the rumor that the prince of Asgard was Loki’s mate, and that he carried his child, so they were tense, and wondering if this news were really true.

 

Loki turned to whisper in Guðrún’s ear for a moment, mentioning that he believed it would be best if Guðrún addressed everyone first, however they saw fit.

 

Guðrún nodded at this and stepped forward, amplifying their thoughts to the whole room. They had never addressed this many individuals before, and the strain it put on their mind was quite hefty. They would have to get used to doing this though, as they knew the crowds they would address in the future would only be bigger.

 

Standing at their full adult height, Guðrún addressed the council, their mental voice calm and collected.

 

“ _ It is a pleasure to see all of you in my meeting.” _ they began, smirking at the faces of alarm throughout the crowd. This was a common reaction when they first met someone; many beings were unused to having a voice other than their own in their head.

 

“ _ Please calm yourselves; this is not a work of sorcery. Because of my immense wisdom and power bestowed upon me at my birth, I cannot physically speak. I instead use and project my thoughts to others to speak, like I’m doing now.” _

 

Guðrún coughed to clear their throat and continued. “ _ I have been told by the All-King to not punish the elders responsible for the war, so you may rest easy knowing that you may keep your titles and your lives. Today’s meeting will address where the kingdom will go from here, and each of you will be given a chance to read the peace treaty. It has already been signed by myself and the High Ten, and no changes are to be made.” _

 

They waited for the muttering of the crowd to die down before continuing. “ _ There are also a few rumors that need to be addressed, and some things that need to be explained, before continuing.” _

 

Guðrún looked at Loki, and asked him to summon copies of the treaty before each elder before resuming their spiel. “ _ We shall give you time after the meeting to read this treaty in full; for now, only the important things will be addressed. _

 

_ “The economy of Jötunheim will begin to slowly integrate into the economies of the other realms. Business, financial, and political leaders from various realms will begin to visit our realm for purposes of trade and integration. Our leaders will also begin to be sent to other realms for diplomatic reasons. _

 

_ “Because all of this integration is bound to cause certain…  _ **_situations_ ** _ to rise, relations between those of Asgard and those of our realm will become legal in five millennia.” _

 

They paused as indignation and outrage spread throughout the crowd of Jötnar, unsurprised. They waited for a few moments before being a bit more forceful with the projection of their thoughts, signalling that it was time for the council to be silent.

 

“ _ Now, the High Ten have requested that a member of Jötun royalty be bonded to a member of the Asgardian royal line, to show that we are  _ **_all_ ** _ for the outcome of peace between the realms. Odin agreed to this, and it is now set that Loki shall be bonded to Prince Thor whenever they choose. Because of this, I have been adopted into the Asgardian line, and request that my new giver of life is respected and treated with the same respect and decency that you would treat me.” _

 

The council went  _ wild _ with this information, and began to heckle at Thor, loud proclamations about the royal line being sullied by Aesir blood being made. Thor looked off to the side, understanding their anger. He would do as Loki said and remain silent unless spoken to though; he didn’t want to risk the chance that something dreadful would happen if he did otherwise.

 

Guðrún let the elders shout and riot for a few minutes before intervening, his projected thoughts loud and jarring.

 

“ **_Enough_ ** _.” _

 

The crowd silenced at once, surprised that their new ruler was so demanding and controlling so early in the rule.

 

“ _ I will not be disrespected in my meeting with this mindless chatter; there is no changing what is being done to the kingdom, and all you can do is accept it. Save your outrage and indignation for  _ **_after_ ** _ the meeting.” _

 

Sighing heavily, Guðrún began to pace back and forth. “ _ As you have noticed; there are only nine members of the High Ten present.”  _ They turned back to face the arena. “ _ This is because Ingvar disrespected my givers of life, and attempted to hit me. They have been stripped of their position, and sent to the prisons as punishment.”  _ They glared fiercely out at the crowd. “ _ If you blatantly disrespect the noble line of Ymir, or any of our mates or children, you  _ **_will_ ** _ be punished accordingly. This is non-negotiable.” _

 

The crowd whispered amongst themselves again, shocked to their very cores. Many members of the crowd believed that Guðrún would be a weak ruler, and would be able to be controlled like a puppet. They did not expect them to begin their rule with an iron fist.

 

“ _ It has also been decided that Loki shall be regent over these lands until it is decided that I am ready to rule alone.” _ Guðrún turned to face the other side of the arena. “ _ Now,”  _ they began, gesturing at  Rúnar. “ _ I hand the floor over to Rúnar, who will address you all for the next phase of this meeting. Thank you.” _

 

Rúnar looked a bit confused by the progression of the meeting, stepping forward with an unsure frown upon their face. “Thank you,  Guðrún.” 

 

They cleared their throat, and cast the small spell needed to amplify their voice. “We  _ must _ decide on how to reintegrate central into the rest of the realm again. We must go about rebuilding our region, and we must decide on how to best accommodate the influx of beings who will come to our realm to learn, to grow, and to spread influence.”

 

* * *

 

The meeting continued quite flawlessly, and a plan of action had been decided upon. Firstly, Guðrún would travel across the realm, introducing themselves to the people in each major city in the realm, and getting to know their people and familiarizing themselves with their ways. 

 

Jötnar from all around the realm who were skilled in building and crafting and designing would be contracted to rebuild the land of central, and would be payed thanks to a hefty donation from Asgard. 

 

* * *

 

The trio returned to their suite quickly after the conclusion of the meeting, amused to see that Hel was on the floor playing with the children. She looked up and laughed, moving the hair out of her face. “How did the meeting go?”

 

Loki walked over to the children and hugged them. “It went quite well actually; I didn’t even say a word. Guðrún ran this meeting actually.” He had a proud smile on his face, and looked over at Guðrún with a delighted expression. “I was very pleased by their handling of the meeting. All on their own too!”

 

Guðrún blushed and looked away, scratching their cheek. “ _ Oh hush, getta. It’s not that big of a deal.” _

 

“What?” grumbled Thor, putting his arm around Guðrún proudly. “That was a huge deal. We’re all very proud of you Guðrún.”

 

Guðrún blushed deeply, looking down.  _ “Thank you, sire.” _

 

Loki clapped his hands together then, standing up. “Now, it is time to pack. We have an arduous journey ahead of us.” 

 

Hel frowned and stood up as well, dusting off her clothes. “An arduous journey? Where are we going?”

 

“Guðrún here must introduce themselves to the rest of the realm, so we are going on a journey to every major city in the realm. It should take about six and a half centuries, so not too too long.” answered Thor, placing gentle hands on Guðrún’s shoulders. They were back in their teenaged form, so they weren’t exactly Thor’s height.

 

Guðrún sighed, leaning their head back into Thor’s chest -careful to avoid maiming him with their horns of course. “ _ This is really happening, isn’t it?” _

 

Thor sighed in turn, placing calm hands on the side of Guðrún’s face. “I’m afraid so, Guðrún. I’m afraid so.”

 

Guðrún closed their eyes for a moment, letting everything sink in. “ _ Alright then. I shall go pack.” _ They removed themselves from Thor’s hold and headed to their room in the suite.

 

“Are we bringing the children?” asked Hel, who was running gentle hands through their hair. The children nestled into her touch, pleased greatly by her presence and affection.

 

Loki nodded his head. “Yes, we’re bringing them with us. I believe it best for them to see the realm for all the beauty it offers. I think it will be nice for them.”

 

Hel nodded, lowering down to pick the kids up. “Alright; we shall pack then too. Come on, kids. We’re going on an adventure!”

 

“‘Venture, ‘venture!” chanted Hati, pulling on her hair with excitement.

 

Thor smiled at the sight, very pleased to see that the children still had their innocence. He reached out a hand towards Loki, intertwining their fingers together. “Shall we go pack too?”

 

Loki smiled and followed Thor, allowing him to lead the way.

 

He was… thankful. He felt very blessed to be living the life he was living now, after everything he had been through, and was looking forward to the next phase of his life. 

 

For he was no longer… alone.

 

* * *

 

Loki had decided to just teleport the group to each city instead of having them travel by animal. He was not fond of setting up camp and being forced to use the bathroom and cleanse himself out in the middle of nature, amongst the creatures of the wild, and felt that since he was pregnant, he should be able to experience the pleasantries that wealth and luxury offered him.

 

The rest of the group agreed with him on this, as they had all been spoiled, and were not keen on experiencing nature to that extent. Even Thor was fond of having the group teleport to each location, as he was only used to camping when it was for a hunt; and they were definitely not on a hunt now. 

 

The group gathered in the middle of the living room in the suite, holding all of their bags and luggage. “Is everyone ready?”

 

The group nodded, eager to begin this journey.

 

“Alright,” Loki began, waving his hand to teleport them. “Our first stop is Ljós, the city of light.”

 

***

Ljós turned out to be a fantastically built city, and the structures and the architecture amazed Thor; he had never seen anything like it before.

 

“Wow.” he breathed, turning around in a circle at the city’s entrance. “Loki, this, this is amazing!”

 

He didn’t notice how fast the bumbling of the city came to a halt, and he most definitely didn’t notice how everyone was staring at him in mild disgust or amusement. 

 

Whispers of “an andstyggilegur…” spread throughout the crowd, and Loki looked around, feeling nervous. “Thor.” he whispered, trying to catch his attention.

 

Thor didn’t hear him or seem to notice the crowds, and was busy reading the signs in the Jötun tongue. “Wow! This is so lively! There’s so many Jötnar!”

 

Loki looked around and saw that city guards were beginning to approach him, and he moved to stand by his side. “Thor.” he said a bit louder, hoping to catch the god’s attention discreetly.

 

Thor  _ still _ didn’t notice that Loki was trying to get his attention, and squinted at a sign that had many words he didn’t know. “Hey Loki, what does that sign say? I can’t quite make it out.”

 

“Thor!” Loki shouted, finally catching his attention. Thor turned to him quickly, surprised by the tone of his voice. “Loki, what’s wrong?”

 

The guards had finally approached the small group, and Loki groaned, straightening up.

 

“Vörður.” greeted Loki in the Jötun tongue.

 

The guards looked at his face and his familial etchings, narrowing their eyes and bowing low. “Loki.  Hver er tilgangurinn með þessari heimsókn?” They had asked him the purpose of his visit.

 

Loki scoffed, tossing his long hair over his shoulder. “Ertu virkilega raðað nógu hátt til að vita hvers vegna?” He had asked them if they were ranked high enough to know why he visited them.

 

The guards looked at each other and frowned, turning back towards Loki. “Vinsamlegast fylgdu okkur við eldri heimili Sindri.” The guards wanted the group to follow them to elder Sindri’s home. 

 

“Fine, fine.” replied Loki, turning around. He gestured roughly at the guards then. “Well? Lead the way.”

 

The guards shrugged and moved in front of the group, leading them to elder Sindri’s home. 

 

* * *

 

After reaching the large estate, the guards led the group through the main doors, where they were greeted by Sindri and their heavily pregnant mate.

 

Their mate waddled forward once they saw Loki and smiled, grabbing his hands. “Welcome to our home, Loki. My name is Dreyma, and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

She then turned towards  Guðrún and attempted to bow low. “Welcome, esteemed ruler. It’s a pleasure to have you reside in our home during the duration of your stay in our city.”

 

Sindri scoffed and came forward to assist their mate in straightening up. “Dreyma, please don’t overexert yourself. I’m sure our… most  _ esteemed _ ruler and their family will understand.”

 

Guðrún ignored Sindri’s tone and greeted Dreyma. “ _ It is a pleasure to meet you, Dreyma. Thank you for hosting us in your home.” _

 

Dreyma let out a small squeak and covered her mouth in surprise. “You don’t speak, ruler?”

 

Guðrún sighed, very tired of having to explain themselves. “ _ No, I cannot speak. It was a tradeoff for my immense wisdom and intellect at birth. _ ” 

 

The giantess seemed to sigh, and turned around, gesturing for the group to follow her. “Follow me please. I will show everyone to their rooms.”

 

Loki stood next to Sindri and scowled, unhappy with the way they were treated when they entered the city.

 

“I hope you’re not too shaken up about the guards I sent to retrieve you, Loki.”

 

Loki simmered at the remark and crossed his arms, trudging forward. “Expect the same treatment the next time you visit the castle.”

 

Sindri narrowed their eyes and followed Loki and the group up their vast staircase. They had known better though, to do what they did. Loki was known as one of the most pettish beings alive for a reason, and was always swift with his retribution. Sindri would have to play nice for the duration of Loki’s stay here.

 

“Here is where Prince Thor and Loki shall stay.” gestured Dreyma, an unsure smile on her face. “Did I say this correctly? The Aesir place their titles in front of their names, no?” 

 

Thor gave the giantess a warm smile and nodded his head. “We do, Dreyma. Thank you for taking the time to learn this about my culture.”

 

Dreyma beamed at the praise, and walked further along the hall, showing Guðrún to their room. “This is where our ruler shall stay.” 

 

“ _ Thank you Dreyma. _ ”

 

Finally reaching the last two rooms in the hall, Dreyma pointed to the room on the right. “This room is yours, Queen Hel.” She leaned in close, whispering out “I gave you your own room in case you meet someone here, and wanted to… “relax” for a bit.”

 

Hel blushed, looking away in embarrassment. “Thank you, Dreyma. Hel is just fine though; no need to place queen in front of it. I am not Aesir.”

 

Dreyma nodded, noting this to her memory. “I apologize. This room on the left is for the children. I have arranged to have a servant care for them while everyone is out and about, and to watch over them while they nap and rest.”

 

Loki sighed gratefully and put a hand to his chest, touched by the planning Sindri’s mate had done down to the smallest detail. “Thank you, Dreyma. I’ll tell you this, Sindri is lucky to have you.” He leaned in closer, a mischievous smile on his face. “If I wasn’t already bonded to Thor, I might’ve had to try and steal you away!”

 

Dreyma laughed and swatted at Loki in jest, pleased by his praise. Thor and Sindri looked annoyed by Loki’s statement though, and Loki laughed again, waving his hand flippantly. “Oh, I only mean this in jest Sindri and Thor.”

 

Dreyma smiled again, addressing the whole group. “Dinner will be ready in a few hours, so I will send servants up to fetch all of you when the time comes. Until then, please relax, and enjoy your stay.”

 

“We will Dreyma, thank you.” assured Loki, shooing her away. “Now go and rest those ankles and feet; I know from experience that they ache  _ terribly _ the longer you stand when you’re this far along.”

 

Dreyma blushed and nodded, taking Sindri’s outstretched arm and walking away.

 

Loki bent down to kiss Sköll and Hati’s cheeks. “Go play in your new room until it’s time for dinner, okay?”

 

They nodded, saying “okay amma” before running off to their room. 

 

Guðrún yawned and waved goodbye, entering their room to relax. Hel smiled and did the same, leaving Thor and Loki out in the hallway.

 

Loki moved to open their door and walked in, setting his bags down by the floor. “I think I packed more than I should’ve.”

 

Thor chuckled and set his bags down as well, moving behind Loki to wrap him in a warm embrace. “I’m hurt, Loki; it seems you prefer the lovely Dreyma over me.” he murmured, moving Loki’s hair out of the way so that he could kiss the back of his neck.

 

Loki leaned back and melted in his touch, a small smile on his lips. “I could have an infinite supply of Dreyma’s, and they would still mean nothing when compared to you.”

 

Thor smiled and this and hugged Loki tighter, breathing in his calming scent. “I love you.”

 

Loki smiled and leaned his head back on Thor’s shoulder, careful to not maim him with his horns. “And I love you.”

 

Giving Loki’s cheek a quick kiss, Thor released him, and strode towards the giant bed, flopping down upon it. “This is one thing I will certainly miss about your realm.” he moaned, stretching out upon the comfortable mattress and the silken sheets.

 

Loki laughed and sat down in front of him, and calm hand on his shin.

 

“You’ll miss the beds?”

 

“Yes.” moaned Thor, closing his eyes and moving to roll himself into a cocoon of blankets. “They’re so big and comfy. Asgardian beds could never feel like this.”

 

Loki laughed and hit Thor over the head with a large pillow. “You’re such a child.”

 

Thor laughed in turn and shuffled over towards Loki, sticking out his tongue playfully. “A man-child you happen to be in love with.”

 

“I wonder sometimes.” chuckled Loki, resting a calm hand on Thor’s head. “This is nice though. I just hope all of the elders who have welcomed us into their homes throughout this trip are as accepting and kind as Dreyma and Sindri have been.”

 

Thor nodded to the best of his ability in his blanket cocoon. “Dreyma is such a beautiful name.” He looked up at Loki, wiggling his arms out of the blanket cocoon so that he could prop himself up on his elbows. “Have you… considered baby names? For our child?” He blushed when Loki raised an arched eyebrow at him, hurrying through his explanation. “I know we still have some time before she gets here, I just… seeing Dreyma made me think of you.”

 

Loki blushed in turn and hummed, thinking. “I haven’t really given it much thought if I’m to be honest, Thor. I guess… I just have a feeling that I’ll know when I see her.”

 

Thor nodded, letting the issue go. He thought it would be sweet to brainstorm names together, but didn’t want to push Loki into doing this.

 

“Why do you look so sad, Thor?” asked Loki, growing concern on his face.

 

Thor looked away, suddenly embarrassed with his desire. He scratched at his beard, looking off to the side before staring at Loki. “I just… I wanted to do this with you. Figure out a name together, I mean. I thought it would be… sweet.”

 

Loki smiled at Thor, running his fingers through his hair. “That’s fine then; we shall do this.” He stilled his hand then, bringing it to Thor’s face. “If you want to do something, please don’t hesitate to voice it to me, Thor. I… I am in better control of my moods now. I shouldn’t react negatively if you have a request or desire involving me or us.” 

 

Thor nodded, moving his face so that he could kiss Loki’s palm. “I shall keep this in mind then, for the future.”

 

The pair were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Loki sighed, shouting for them to come in.

 

A servant entered their room and bowed low. “Sindri has sent me to tell you it is time for dinner.”

 

Loki nodded, waving the servant away. “We shall be down in a moment.”

 

The servant nodded and bowed low again before leaving the room.

 

“I think it’s time for you to unravel yourself from your cocoon, my lovely man-child.” Loki chuckled, running his hand through Thor’s hair.

 

The god of thunder sighed, unraveling himself from the blankets. Together, he and Loki stood, leaving the room, and following the servant to the dining hall of the mansion.

 

* * *

 

It had been decided that Guðrún would give their speech introducing themselves to the city a week from now, to give the citizens time to prepare.

 

They had decided to say the same things that they had said during the meeting with the council of elders, as that would keep things simple and brief.

 

They were getting used to the fact that they were officially the ruler of Jötunheim, and with each speech they gave, became a little less scared, and more and more ready for the day Loki and Hel would leave, and they would truly be alone.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	19. Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his family continue their trip around the realm, Guðrún finds something quite interesting, and the family participates in many of the festivities that Jötunheim has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First things first, this chapter is FULL of fluff and family fun. It's something that I usually don't see in fan-fictions, and it's something that I personally like, so I added a few of those scenes of family fun in. This chapter is a little bit short, when compared to the other chapters (13k words) but it's still a nice read. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

Loki held Dreyma’s hand and dabbed at her forehead with a washcloth, shushing her gently.

 

“It’s okay, love, it’s okay. I know it hurts, I know.”

 

Dreyma screamed again and gritted her teeth, turning her head from side to side and writhing in pain.

 

It had been five days since Loki and his family had traveled to Ljós, and after their dinner with Sindri and Dreyma, Dreyma had unsurprisingly gone into labor, and requested that Loki stay by her side throughout the process. 

 

Loki guessed that she was wanting some comfort from someone who had been through this process before, as Sindri was a nervous  _ wreck _ at the moment, and currently useless. 

 

They had summoned some of the best healers in the realm to deliver this child, and Loki watched the birthing process in awe, memories of his previous births running through his mind.

 

It also made him think of the future, as his daughter would be here in six centuries or less, and he would be in this position. 

 

“Breathe in deeply and push, Dreyma. The child is crowning.”

 

Dreyma bore down with all that was in her and pushed.

 

This went on for about another hour, and with one final push, Dreyma delivered she and Sindri’s child. 

 

The baby cried out and to the mild amusement of Loki, Sindri began to weep, and carefully took their child out of the healer’s arms after the umbilical cord had been cut, holding the baby against their chest.

 

Loki placed the washcloth back in the bowl of water next to him and wrung it out, dabbing at Dreyma’s forehead. “You did good, Dreyma.”

 

The giantess collapsed back onto the bed she was currently on in exhaustion, closing her eyes. “Let me see our child, Sindri.”

 

Sindri nodded rapidly, tears streaming down their face. “O-of course, ástin mín.” They carefully walked across the room and gently placed the crying baby in her arms, hesitant to let go.

 

Loki laughed at Sindri’s unwillingness to let the baby go, a gentle smile on his face. “You have to  _ share _ , Sindri. I’m sure when the baby keeps you up for years on end with their cries, you’ll be begging the servants to take care of the baby and give you a break.”

 

Sindri scoffed, embarrassed that Loki had seen their hesitance.  “Oh hush Loki; some of us actually  _ care _ about the children we have.”

 

Loki stared at the giant with an unreadable expression on his face, and a careful smile. “We all care for our children in different ways, Sindri dear. It is care all the same.”

 

Dreyma ignored the pair’s exchange and opted to kiss her baby’s forehead, absolutely  _ enamored _ with the child. “I love them so much; so much more than I love myself, and I don’t even know them yet. How is this possible?”

 

Loki squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, feelings of nostalgia springing from his mind. “And you’ll wonder how it’s possible to love this being more and more than you already do, each day, especially when they say their first word, or offer their first smile. The birth of a baby is a precious thing, Dreyma. It sort of makes the pain worth it, don’t you think?”

 

Dreyma nodded, beginning to cry as the baby grabbed her finger and wrapped its tiny fist around it. “I just love them so much!”

 

Loki wiped at her cheek, gazing at her gently. “Have the both of you thought of a name?”

 

Sindri shook their head, looking at their mate. “No. Like most of our kind, we decided to wait until the baby was born.”

 

Loki hummed in reply, studying the baby. He didn’t feel any particular connection to it of course, as it wasn’t his baby, so he wasn’t sure  _ what _ the givers of life would name it.

 

“Nýra; their name will be Nýra.” Sindri stated, kissing Dreyma’s forehead. Dreyma nodded weakly, offering the baby back to Sindri. “Nýra is fine, ástin mín. I love it.”

 

She then turned to Loki, laughing the best she could. “I can’t believe you’ve been through this process more than once, Loki. This is my first time and I feel ready for Death to come collect me now.”

 

Loki swatted Dreyma’s shoulder in jest, a coy hand over his mouth. “It gets easier to bear every time.”

 

Dreyma laughed and shook her head, watching Sindri cuddle with the baby. “If you want any other children, you’ll have to carry them yourself, Sindri. This process is too laborious for me to experience again.”

 

Sindri tutted, rocking the baby to sleep. “Oh you don’t mean that, ástin mín.” Loki and Dreyma shared a look of amusement and shook their heads, small smiles on their faces. 

 

“Well, I suppose I shall let everyone know that the delivery went smoothly, and that the baby is here.” announced Loki, standing up. The couple waved him away, enamoured with their new born.

 

Leaving their bedroom and closing the door, Loki walked down the stairs and entered the grand living room of the manor. 

 

Thor smiled upon seeing the man and stood up, opening his arms and embracing Loki warmly.“Well? I assume everything went smoothly?” 

 

“Yes, everything went fine; the delivery was successful, and the baby is fine. They named them Nýra.”

 

Thor hummed, holding Loki close. “I am glad.”

 

Guðrún yawned behind a careful hand, relaxing into their chair. “ _ Good. I was beginning to become quite unnerved by her screaming; is labor really that painful?” _

 

Loki laughed and let go of Thor, sitting down on a nearby couch. “Out of all the physical atrocities I have been forced to experience in my life, I can definitely say that labor is one of the most painful experiences a being can go through.”

 

Hel shivered, rubbing at her arms. “Oh that just  _ insane _ .” She laughed then, relaxing back into her chair as well. “I guess I’m not having children.”

 

The group laughed together, and Loki waved his hand at her flippantly. “Oh hush, child. It’s all worth it when you stare at your little baby that spent a millennium growing inside you.”

 

Guðrún frowned with revulsion.  _ “That sounds disgusting. Can you actually feel it moving inside of you?” _

 

Loki snorted, amused by his children’s naivety. “Of course you can, Guðrún. It’s a living, breathing being growing inside of you. It has to move around sometimes.”

 

“ _ Blech!” _ Guðrún spat, completely grossed out by this revelation.  “ _ And people actually  _ **_choose_ ** _ to become pregnant?! Knowing full well that they’ll be a host to a, a parasitic being for a millennium? This is absurd!” _

 

Loki smiled at his child with continued amusement. “Well, everyone doesn’t get to choose when they become pregnant, my love. Jötnar are the only ones who can control when they do.”

 

“That reminds me, Loki.” interrupted Thor. “How does your kind go about controlling when they can and can’t get pregnant? I couldn’t help but notice that you and Guðrún don’t have...menses…” he blushed, scratching at his cheek in embarrassment.

 

Guðrún looked confused, and cocked their head to the side. “ _ Menses? What are those?” _

 

Hel and Loki both blushed, looking at each other. Loki took it upon himself to explain.

 

“Well Guðrún...women...across the realms...or people with uteri, for that matter, go through a process called menses. Because they cannot control their ovulation, every decade -at least for the mortal Aesir- their uteri increase the amount of tissue within itself, and stay that way for a few years. If pregnancy does not occur, then the uterus sheds itself of the extra tissue, resulting in a constant trickle of blood expelling from the vaginal opening. This lasts for a few months, and then ends. The process repeats itself over again every decade.”

 

Guðrún looked absolutely  _ horrified _ by this, hands over their mouth and their eyebrows shot up to their hairline. “ _...What?” _

 

Hel blushed further and began to laugh, feeling heavily embarrassed by Guðrún’s innocence and naivety. 

 

“Yes Guðrún. Everyone that has a uterus besides the Jötnar cannot control their ovulation, and thus must experience this process of the menses.”

 

Thor blushed heavily, embarrassed by the question he was about to ask. “Um...Loki? What is this… ovulation… you speak of?”

 

Hel burst into a fit of giggles then at the question, holding her sides in a poor attempt to contain them.

 

Loki tried his best to not laugh along with his daughter, and placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. “Ovulation is the process of an egg being expelled from the ovary. The egg then travels down the fallopian tube, which is a pathway connecting the ovary to the uterus.”

 

Thor looked away, still embarrassed. “So… when you say this process can be controlled… you mean that you can just control when this “egg” leaves the “ovary”, while those of other races cannot?”

 

“Correct.” answered Loki, a gentle smile on his face.

 

Guðrún still looked confused, a tentative frown on their face. “ _ Getta… why are you not pregnant with twins then? There are two ovaries, correct?” _

 

Loki nodded. “You are correct. Usually, we only allow one ovary to send an egg out at a time. Delivering twins is...very unpleasant. Or so I’ve heard.”

 

Loki would keep the fact that he had been desperate enough to get pregnant by Thor to release eggs from both ovaries at once, to himself. No one needed to know this information but him.

 

“ _ How is this done, getta? The controlling of the ovulation, I mean.” _

 

“I’ll teach you when you’re older; I’m sure you’re not eager to carry a child during this phase of your life.” Here Loki raised an eyebrow, making sure that he made his point clear.

 

Guðrún huffed and looked away, embarrassed. “ _ Of course not getta; who do you take me for?” _

 

The family laughed together again at this, and Thor paused, remembering something he would have to bring up later to Loki.

 

He recalled that Loki had told him that Jötnar experience a voracious sexual appetite once they reached their teenage and young adult years, and was very concerned for Guðrún. 

 

Guðrún was his child now too, and Thor wasn’t too keen on them possibly being taken advantage of due to this phase frost giants went through. He needed to increase the times he taught Guðrún to defend themselves by tenfold.

 

* * *

 

Two days had passed since the delivery of Sindri and Dreyma’s child, and the time had come for Guðrún to give their speech to the city. It had been decided that they would be paraded around the city before stopping at the city’s speaking arena, where they would give their speech.

 

Guðrún and their family were quite nervous about them parading around the city, as they were not sure how they would be perceived. The announcement of a new ruler was so sudden, and many Jötnar were still grieving over the death of the previous ruler. 

 

Thor had decided that it was best for him to remain in Sindri’s home during the speech. He didn’t want to sully Guðrún’s reputation as ruler by appearing by their side.

 

Dressed in their royal garb, Guðrún turned around and faced Loki, blushing at his nitpicking over their hair.

 

“ _I am_ ** _fine_** _getta; cease your nitpicking of me._ ”

 

Loki sighed and caressed Guðrún’s face, a gentle look in his eye. “Oh hush, child; I can’t help it. I’m just so  _ nervous _ .”

 

Guðrún scoffed, placing their hands over Loki’s. “ _ You’re nervous? I’m the one who has to speak.” _

 

“I’m still nervous, nonetheless.”

 

Guðrún sighed and pulled Loki into a hug, bending down to rest their head on his shoulder. They were back in their adult form now, and were a glamorous depiction of what a ruler should be.

 

“ _ If only these people knew that I was just as scared as them, getta. _ ”

 

Loki frowned a bit and hugged Guðrún tighter. “You won’t be alone in this, Guðrún. I’ll be right with you, every step of the way.”

 

Guðrún held their tongue and chose to relax in Loki’s hold instead. They knew if they kept bringing up their jealousy over this new baby, it would worry Loki and Thor to no end.

 

“ _ Alright getta; I think it’s time for me to walk amongst my citizens.” _

 

Loki sighed and kissed Guðrún’s cheek, letting them go. “I love you.”

 

Guðrún blushed and looked away, muttering out a quick  _ “I love you too.” _

 

They were thankful that their getta was learning how to be more open and honest with his emotions, all thanks to Thor.

 

Opening Sindri’s large front doors, Guðrún allowed themselves to be surrounded by guards and shuddered, feeling Loki place a slew of protectional wards around them.

 

Hel had chosen to stay behind with Thor and the kids, so only Loki and Guðrún would walk this parade. 

 

The parade went by smoothly, and Loki thanked the Norns that only a small percentage of the citizens jeered at he and Guðrún with hurtful phrases. 

 

Guðrún had performed their speech flawlessly, and made their point very clear to the citizens of the city; this was to be a new phase, a new  _ era _ even. One in which they would band together and improve the standing of the realm, and improve the quality of life for all.

 

Loki thanked the Norns yet again that the citizens had accepted Guðrún’s message into their hearts, and were ready to stand with them as their new ruler.

 

It was on the way back from their speech though that Guðrún felt a tug at their heartstrings and stopped walking, causing the guard behind them to bump into them roughly.

 

Loki looked over and noticed that Guðrún had stopped, feeling concerned. “Guðrún? What’s wrong?”

 

Guðrún narrowed their eyes intensely and frowned, a forefinger and thumb resting on their chin. “ _ I’m...being guided. _ ”

 

Loki frowned and raised an eyebrow, confused. “...What do you mean you’re being guided, Guðrún? Guided by whom?”

 

Guðrún ignored Loki and turned sharply, running down a narrow alleyway. 

 

“Guðrún!”

 

Guðrún continued to run, Loki chasing after them.

 

Guðrún stopped in front of what they felt they had been guided to, shock running through their core when they realized what lied before them.

 

It...it was a child.

 

An adolescent one at that. They were terribly skinny, and covered in filth and muck. They were barely breathing, and Guðrún sent out a panicked “ _ getta!” _ , turning to Loki in a hurry.

 

Loki bent over to catch his breath and gasped when he opened his eyes, noticing the decrepit adolescent. “My Norns…”

 

Guðrún bent down and picked them up, uncaring about the dirt and filth getting over their royal garb. They carried the child bridal style, a pained expression on their face. “ _ Getta! Save them! They’re dying!” _

 

Loki panicked, not knowing what to do. His area of seidr expertise was not in healing. Nevertheless he focused, channeling his seidr and funneling it into the child. He removed the dirt and scum from their body, and scanned it. 

 

“They’re dehydrated and starving. We must get them to a clinic. Guards!” shouted Loki, turning and heading back out through the alleyway. 

 

Guðrún grasped onto Loki’s arm, stopping him.  _ “Getta, no! Let them come home with us.” _

 

Loki frowned and turned around, not understanding. “Guðrún, a clinic is better suited to handle something like this. I know very little healing seidr.”

 

Guðrún shook their head fiercely, their long golden-auburn hair moving along with them. “ _ No! They need to come with us! I can feel it, getta, trust me!” _

 

Loki frowned further. He couldn’t understand why Guðrún felt such a heavy attachment to this child, and yet, he knew he wasn’t one to go against the Norns. If Guðrún felt they were being led to this child, and meant to protect them, then who was he to stop it?

 

Loki sighed after a quick moment, nodding his head. “Fine. We shall bring this...child with us.”

 

Guðrún sighed with minute relief, walking forward with the child in their arms.

 

Together, Loki and Guðrún exited the narrow alleyway. Loki moved to tell the guard in charge of the group that they were going to teleport home.

 

After doing this Loki snapped his fingers, teleporting himself, Guðrún, and the child back to the manor.

 

Thor and Hel stood up immediately upon their arrival, pleased to see them. Their happiness turned into puzzlement though when they took notice of the adolescent in Guðrún’s arms.

 

Guðrún rushed forward, tears beginning to stream down their face. “ _ Sire, sister, we have to save them. They’re going to die!” _

 

Thor widened his eyes in surprise and strode forward, looking over the child. 

 

“Loki.” His voice was low and gruff. “What has happened to this child? What is the meaning of this?”

 

Loki sighed, sending more of his healing seidr to the child. “They’re severely dehydrated and starving.” He shook his head, frustrated with himself. “I could heal them completely if I was more skilled with the healing aspect of seidr, but I’m not.”

 

Thor frowned deeply and took the adolescent out of Guðrún’s arms, walking upstairs to Guðrún’s room. Guðrún, Loki, and Hel followed him quickly, everyone gathering in Guðrún’s bedroom in Elder Sindri’s home.

 

Thor placed the child down on the bed with care, turning to the group. “Hel; go tell Sindri to summon a healer. Loki will do his best to heal this child in the meantime.”

 

Hel nodded, running off to tell Sindri.

 

Loki went down on his knees next to the child, and began channeling his seidr into them, attempting to restore health to their damaged organs.

 

Guðrún stood next to Loki, concern on their face. They didn’t know  _ what _ had caused them to feel drawn to that back alleyway where they had found the child, but it was an indescribable feeling, one they could not make sense of.

 

Hel returned a few minutes later with a healer. Luckily, a healer had been in the house checking on Dreyma and the baby, and was just about to leave.

 

The healer made their way over to the bed where the child was resting, placing a gentle hand onto Loki’s shoulder. “Let me take over, Loki. I shall heal this child.”

  
  


Loki sighed in relief, standing up and letting the healer do their job.

 

Carefully, the healer stretched out their palms over the child’s abdomen, a green energy expanding from their hands and into the child’s body.

 

The group watched for sometime as the elder healed the weak child, noting when the steady flow of energy had stopped. 

 

The elder stood back up and turned towards the group, a slight frown on their face when they noticed Thor. Nevertheless, they addressed Loki and their ruler, pretending that Thor was not there.

 

“... I have healed and repaired that child’s mind and internal organs. I am thankful to the Norns that you found them when you did, Guðrún. They were on the brink of death.”

 

Guðrún looked impossibly worried for the child, and nodded feverently, addressing the healer. “ _ Is there anything else we need to do for them, healer?” _

 

The healer nodded their head. “Yes. Allow them to sleep. When they wake up, please have water nearby. They will be hungry too, so please give them some food. Make sure they don’t eat too much though; it’s been a long time since they’ve had a meal, so they’ll get sick if they do.”

 

Guðrún nodded again, eternally grateful. “ _ We shall do this.” _

 

The healer bowed low to Guðrún before leaving the room, casting a wary glance at Thor.

 

Thor let out a puff of nervous laughter once the healer had left, running a hand through his hair. “...Well I am glad that I remained inside the house today; the Jötnar here are  _ not _ making their hatred of the Aesir discreet.”

 

Guðrún ignored him and rushed forward towards the bed instead, pulling up a chair from a nearby desk to sit near the bed, and watch over the sleeping Jötun.

 

Loki had a worried look on his face and took a tentative step forward. “Guðrún?”

 

Guðrún turned their head slightly and waved a hand at Loki, shooing him away. “ _ I’m fine, getta. Please let me be; all of you. I want to be alone.” _

 

Hel, Loki, and Thor each shot each other weary glances and left the room, granting Guðrún’s wishes.

 

Hel shook her head with confusion and sighed. “...I’ll give you both some privacy.”

 

They watched Hel leave them alone and entered their room together, sighing. Thor sat in a chair in the room, relaxing and looking up at Loki. “What happened out there?”

 

Loki sighed again and moved into Thor’s outstretched arms, straddling his thighs and sitting in his lap. “I don’t know, Thor. Everything was fine up until Guðrún found that child. The parade was fine, and their speech was flawless… it wasn’t until we passed by a random alleyway that Guðrún stilled, and said that they were being guided by the Norns. When I followed them, we found the child.”

 

Thor leaned his head back against the crest of the chair, closing his eyes. “What will we do when the child wakes up? We have to find their parents.”

 

Loki rested against Thor, his head on his shoulder. “I don’t think the child has anyone, Thor. They were all alone in that alleyway, on the brink of death.”

 

“Are there orphanages in this realm?”

 

Loki nodded his head slowly, feeling tired. “Yes. I… suppose we can take this child to one and make sure that they receive proper care after they heal. I just… I didn’t expect Guðrún to react the way they did. I know they’re in their rebellious phase, so I don’t take their flippant attitude and harsh words to heart, but… I’ve never seen them so passionate over someone they barely know.”

 

Thor hummed in agreement. Guðrún’s behavior was definitely odd.

 

Loki kissed Thor’s neck, wrapping his arms around the man. “...Carry me to bed? I’m tired, and would like to nap.”

 

Thor laughed and ran a hand through Loki’s hair affectionately. “Of course Loki.”

 

Loki knew he had Thor wrapped around his finger, and… Thor was very pleased to find that he didn’t care.

 

He would take an openly honest and spoiled and affectionate Loki over a closed off and callous Loki anyday. 

 

* * *

 

Guðrún sat next to the sleeping Jötun, feeling very concerned. He used seidr to summon a cup of water that would always remain full, and set it on the nightstand for the sleeping giant. A day went by before the Jötun stirred, slowly opening their eyes and taking bleary notice of their surroundings.

 

They coughed then, rising up in the bed and hacking. They looked at Guðrún warily, their throat too dry to ask for water.

 

Guðrún stared at the giant with wide eyes, stunned for a quick moment. “ _ Oh yes, water! Here!” _

 

Guðrún grabbed the cup of water and placed it into the Jötun’s shaking hands, concern only growing in their chest as they watched the child gulp down the drink for minutes, only stopping to catch their breath.

 

After they had drunken their fill, they handed the cup back to Guðrún, a weary, untrusting look in their eyes.

 

“... Where am I?”

 

Guðrún blinked rapidly, confused at the sound of the Jötun’s voice. “ _ You are in the presence of the ruler of Jötunheim, child. You are safe.” _

 

The child looked even more wary at the sound of this, bowing low as best as they could in the bed. “Why have you saved me, ruler?”

 

Guðrún hummed, thinking. “ _ The Norns guided me to you.” _

 

The child let out a harsh laugh, shaking their head. “The Norns don’t care enough about me to do that.” Guðrún noticed that tears were beginning to stream down their face at this, and their heart broke for this lonely Jötun.

 

“ _ What is your name, child? _ ”

 

The Jötun looked at Guðrún doubtfully, still not trusting them. “... It is Maiya, ruler.”

 

Guðrún wondered what they were supposed to do about Maiya then. They felt this indescribable, gravitation towards them that they couldn’t explain, and didn’t know what to make of. They had never felt so drawn to a being besides their getta and sire.

 

Guðrún crossed their legs in the chair, attempting to relax and show Maiya that they had nothing to fear. “ _ Would you like some food?” _

 

Maiya waited a few moments before nodding, looking at Guðrún from the corner of their eye. “Yes please.”

 

Guðrún leaned forward, staring at them with their intense, owl-esque eyes. “ _ If I leave to get you food, will you remain here, and not run away?” _

 

Maiya widened their eyes in minute fear and scooted away from Guðrún’s scrutiny. “I-I promise, ruler.”

 

Guðrún sat back, satisfied with their answer. “ _ Good. _ ” They stood up then, moving to leave the room and go get some food from the kitchen in the manor. “ _ I will be back soon. Please relax until then.” _

 

* * *

 

After Maiya had been thoroughly fed and given plenty of water, they looked around, noticing for the first time that they were cleaned. 

 

They couldn’t remember the last time they had been clean.

 

“... Who cleaned me?”

 

_ “My getta.” _ answered Guðrún, their gaze on the child still intense.

 

The child wiped away their tears with a shaky hand, not sure how to feel. Finally they raised their head, staring at Guðrún with steely determination.  “I… I have a request, ruler.”

 

Guðrún raised a careful eyebrow, intrigued. “ _ Oh? Tell me, what is this request?” _

 

The child went to their knees in the bed, the blanket falling off of them. “...Let me serve you, as thanks. Are… are you mated?”

 

Guðrún widened their eyes in revulsion, leaning back in their chair. “ _... I don’t think that’s necessary, Maiya.” _

  
  


The child sank down on their heels, defeated. “I have to repay you… I don’t have anything else.”

 

Guðrún felt extreme pity for the child; it was an emotion they had never felt before. They looked saddened by the fact that this child was prostituting themselves at such a young age. Was… was this the reality of many Jötnar living in their realm?

 

Guðrún shook their head then, saddened by this new revelation. They would make sure to try and fix this problem to the best of their ability. No child should have to... _ whore _ themselves out to people just to survive.

 

Guðrún thought very hard to themselves for some time, not answering the Jötun.

 

They finally decided on a plan of action, resolute with their decision.

 

“ _ If you were trained… educated over the years… given proper instruction… in six centuries, you could be of some use to me. _ ”

 

Maiya frowned, not understanding. “I...I don’t understand, ruler.”

 

Guðrún smiled as gently as they could muster. “ _ I was guided by the Norns to you, and now… now I have the fierce desire to protect you from harm. I don’t understand it, and yet… I refuse to let you go, and send you back onto those streets, forced to live and do things like what you suggested to me earlier.” _

 

Maiya was silent for sometime.

 

“...I am still confused, ruler. Please don’t say things that might warm my heart. I am a nobody. And I mean nothing to no one. It is the fate that I have been given in this life.”

 

Maiya moved to get out of bed, and let out a squawk of surprise when Guðrún placed a large hand against their chest, pressing them back.

 

“ _ Stay. I...I command you.” _

 

The child frowned and relaxed back onto the bed, sighing. “...If it is your wish for me to stay, ruler, then I shall stay.”

 

Guðrún settled back into their chair, crossing their arms against their chest. “ _... I… would like to test out an… idea of mine, concerning you.” _

 

The child was silent, minute fear spreading through their bones. They wondered briefly what they had been forced into.

 

“ _ As you have already taken note of, I cannot speak.” _

 

The child nodded warily at this.

 

“ _ And because I cannot project my thoughts to a person unless I can see them or if they’re nearby, I’ve come to realize something.” _

 

They looked at Maiya with a careful smile. “ _ I need a voice. And it has come to mind that  _ **_you_ ** _ shall be my voice; my right hand.” _

 

Maiya frowned, not understanding. “...Your voice, ruler?”

 

“ _ Yes; my voice. There are so many things you could become for me. My eyes, my ears, my voice. Given the proper training, you could become very useful to me over the next few millennia.” _

 

The child looked down and away, not trusting themselves to speak. And then… “I am useful to no one, ruler. You have made a mistake.”

 

Guðrún tsked, sitting forward. “ _ If you are to be of any worth to me then, you are of worth and value to me now.” _

 

Maiya began to cry in earnest then, and Guðrún leaned over to hug them, feeling compelled to do so.

 

They stayed like this for sometime, Guðrún comforting them to the best of their ability. Like Loki, they weren’t very good at comforting others, so Guðrún tried their best to calm down Maiya.

 

Maiya calmed down after a few hours, and removed themselves from Guðrún’s hold, scrunching up their knees to their chest and wrapping their arms around them. “You have a good heart, ruler.”

 

Guðrún raised an eyebrow; now this was something they had not heard before. “ _ And why do you say that, child?” _

 

The child looked up steadily, eerily calm. 

 

“Because… you cried for me. And no one has done that before.”

 

* * *

 

“ _ Getta!” _

 

“Hmm?” murmured Loki, pushing himself further into the warm embrace of Thor.

 

“ _ Getta, wake up!” _

 

“And why would I do that?” Loki yawned, cuddling closer to the warmth that Thor’s body offered. 

 

“ _ Because, I have made an executive decision, and you cannot stop me.” _

 

Loki groaned and removed himself from Thor’s hold, raising up in the bed. “What have you decided Guðrún?”

 

Guðrún crossed their arms defiantly. “ _ You cannot stop me; this is my first executive decision as ruler. I’m not moving until you agree to let me do this.” _

 

Loki groaned softly into his hands, annoyed that he had been woken up and met with one of Guðrún’s rebellious attitudes.

 

“I will not ask you again, child. What is it?”

 

Guðrún huffed. “ _ I have decided that that child is to serve me. They are to become my right hand man, my eyes, my ears, my voice. The Norns have told me that I am to keep this child in my life, and this is how I have chosen to do it. _ ”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, wanting him to wake up so that they could handle this together. He decided to let Thor sleep though, and handle this on his own. He couldn’t expect the man to do everything for him.

 

“We could send them to an orphanage Guðrún; one of the best in the realm. There’s no reason to unnecessarily burden yourself, especially so soon into your rule.” Loki sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. “You can visit them all you want at the orphanage once they go there.”

 

Guðrún shook their head no, refusing to give in. “ _ No, no. They  _ **_must_ ** _ stay with me. That child needs the finest teachers, and deserves to live without struggle. I’m not sending them to a place where they must compete for food and resources; it will be as if I had sent them back onto the streets!” _

 

Loki squinted in confusion, not understanding why Guðrún was wanting to take in a random child from the streets. He was glad that Guðrún was learning how to be more compassionate, but was concerned that their will and desire to help others might be their undoing.

 

“Guðrún…” he shook his head again. “Why are you so concerned with this child? I know you said that the Norns guided you to them, but you did the best you could! You can’t expect yourself to always take in every harlot or diseased child from the streets and alleyways of the cities.”

 

“ _ And I’m not going to!” _ retorted Guðrún, pounding an angry fist into their hand. They made sure to only project their thoughts to Loki, as they didn’t want to wake Thor.  _ “This child is special!” _

 

Loki groaned again and collapsed back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

 

“Fine.”

 

Guðrún took a few steps forward. “ _ E-excuse me?” _

 

“I said  _ fine _ , Guðrún. You can do what you want with this child. If you feel the Norns are guiding you to keep this child in your life, than so be it. You’re old enough now to make some of your own decisions, and deal with the consequences that they bring.”

 

Guðrún tsked, turning around and crossing their arms. “ _...Thank you.” _

 

They left Loki and Thor’s room after this, shutting the door closed.

 

They weren’t too sure about everything they were proposing involving the child, if they had to be honest. But Guðrún wasn’t one to doubt the Norns; if they were meant to be a protector over this mysterious child, then they would be one.

  
  


They just hoped that the Norns knew what they were doing.

 

* * *

 

Loki groaned and rolled over onto his side when Guðrún left, picking up Thor’s arm and wrapping it around him. Thor tightened his hold on Loki, and brought him closer, connecting their foreheads.

 

“What happened?”

 

Loki sighed and relayed the events of he and Guðrún’s conversation to Thor.

 

Thor relaxed against his pillow after hearing what Guðrún wanted to do with this child. “If the Norns are guiding them, then who are we to say no, Loki? Guðrún’s almost an adult now; we won’t be able to override their decisions forever.”

 

“I-I know that Thor. It’s just… sometimes, I don’t understand what’s going on in their head, and… I wish I did.” Loki rolled over on his back then, letting his arms fall down to his sides. “I don’t know where I went wrong, Thor. Guðrún and I used to be so close; now it’s like they’re a complete stranger.”

 

Thor tutted and hugged Loki, resting his forehead on his shoulder. “They’re young, Loki. This is just a rebellious phase; so what if it only lasts a few centuries? Their rapid age progression ends when they become two millennia, and then they should be back to normal. It will be okay.”

 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, reaching up a hand to Thor’s hair and running his fingers through it. “I sure hope so, Thor. I sure hope so.”

 

* * *

 

Guðrún returned to their room after speaking to Loki, feeling very pleased that they had managed to win that minor argument. They chalked it up to Loki being too tired and pregnant to seriously argue. 

 

Maiya rose up in the bed then, a concerned look on their face. “...Hello, ruler.”

 

Guðrún nodded absentmindedly at them, gathering a towel and a washcloth from a closet in the room. “ _ Stand up, Maiya. You’re going to take a shower and a bath.” _

 

Maiya froze, suddenly self-conscious. “... What will I change into?”

 

Guðrún hummed in thought for a moment. “ _ Stand up for me, please. I need to see how tall you are.” _

 

Maiya wearily did as Guðrún asked, placing their feet on the ground and standing up on shaky legs. Guðrún strode over to them and helped them stand, placing a supportive arm around their waist. “ _ Careful, child. It will take some time for you to regain your strength; the healers can only do so much.” _

 

Maiya nodded, bracing themselves against a nearby chair.

 

They were about 5’7, and were still terribly skinny and malnourished. 

 

“ _ How old are you, child?” _

 

Maiya looked up tentatively. “... 12 millennia.”

 

Guðrún hummed, bending down to pick up Maiya, and throwing them over their shoulder. “ _ It seems you cannot support yourself; I shall help you.” _

 

Maiya blushed deeply, beginning to squirm in Guðrún’s hold. “That… that’s not necessary, ruler.”

 

“ _ Guðrún.” _

 

Maiya paused. “...Guðrún?”

 

Guðrún walked the pair to the bathroom, setting the child down on the toilet and turning on the light. “ _ That is my name.” _

 

The child blinked nervously and looked down. “Guðrún…” they stated, testing out their name on their tongue.

 

Guðrún started the shower and turned, nodding their head. “ _ Yes; call me this instead. _ ”

 

Maiya nodded, continuing to stare at the ground. “Okay.”

 

Guðrún gestured for Maiya to take off their tattered cloak. “ _ Undress yourself. I shall wash you.” _

 

The child gasped, eyes wide. “I-I can’t possibly let you sully yourself by cleaning me, Guðrún.”

 

“ _ Come child; do not say such things.” _

 

Maiya nodded and carefully removed their cloak, embarrassed by their body. 

 

“... May you help me into the shower, Guðrún?” 

 

Guðrún waved their hand, summoning a stool. They placed this stool in the shower, satisfied with its placement. They then reached over and picked up Maiya, setting them on the stool within the shower. 

 

Guðrún removed their royal garb, choosing to keep on their bottoms. They weren’t embarrassed by their body by any means, but they didn’t believe it appropriate to shower naked with an adolescent. 

 

They stepped into the large shower and grabbed the moveable shower head, shooting the steady stream of water on Maiya.

 

They went about cleansing Maiya in a meticulous fashion, starting with their short, dark pink hair. After their hair and body had been scrubbed clean, Guðrún transported Maiya to the bath, making sure to add extra bubbles.

 

They knew that extra bubbles in their bath always made them feel comfortable, and they only wanted to make Maiya feel safe.

 

After the bath Guðrún towel dried Maiya and summoned clothes that would fit them, carefully dressing the child before carrying them back to bed.

 

Guðrún tucked Maiya in the sheets, wondering would they would do about their sleeping arrangements.

 

Maiya seemed to wonder the same thing, and drew the sheets up to their chest. “I...I can sleep on the floor, Guðrún. I-I’m used to it.”

 

Guðrún shook their head fiercely. “ _ That’s preposterous. You’re sleeping in the bed.” _

 

Guðrún then snapped, a golden light surrounding them as they transformed into a child of Maiya’s age. They were a bit smaller than Maiya -only 5’4.

 

The child gasped, surprised by this sudden change in Guðrún’s appearance. “Wh-what sorcery is this, Guðrún?”

 

Guðrún tsked, climbing into bed and turning off the lamps with seidr. “ _ This is my power. I can make myself any age I wish. I assumed that if we shared a bed while I was in this form, it would make you more comfortable.” _

 

Maiya scooted closer, staring at Guðrún intently through the darkness. “How… how old are you?”

 

“ _ That is none of your concern.” _ chuckled Guðrún, rolling over to face the opposite side of the room. “ _ Sleep well, Maiya. We will discuss your new life in the morning.” _

 

Maiya scooted back, and relaxed against the sheets. “...Goodnight, Guðrún.”

 

* * *

 

Loki and his family awoke a few days later at the beckoning of Sindri’s servants, and headed down to breakfast in the main dining room.

 

Hel was surprised to see that the sickly Jötun they had saved earlier was still here, but didn’t comment on it. She figured it would be explained to her later.

 

Sindri sat at the head of the table, confused when they saw that a new Jötun was in the midst of the large family.

 

They frowned, a small downturn on their lips. “Loki… who is this?”

 

Loki sighed, sitting down in the chair that Thor had taken out for him, and allowed Thor to gently push the chair back into the table. “Guðrún? Would you like to explain to Elder Sindri why we have a new member in our party?”

 

Guðrún narrowed their eyes at Loki before rolling them, and turned their head to face Sindri. “ _ This child is going to be sent back to Central, and trained to be my assistant when they become of age.” _

 

Sindri frowned further, not understanding completely. They shook their head slightly though, beginning to eat their meal. They had learned a long time ago to never question the eccentricities of the royal family.

 

“Amma!” shouted Hati, catching Loki’s attention. The child was currently sitting in his lap, as they were too small to sit in a chair of their own. He supposed that he could’ve summoned a high chair, but then he would’ve had to deal with an overly fidgety toddler who wouldn’t eat. It was easier to just give in and allow the child to receive the skinship that they craved.

 

“Eat!”

 

Loki smirked at his grandchild, who was holding out some eggs and ham on a fork for him. He craned his neck, allowing Hati to feed him. “Yes yes, very good Hati. Try to show amma that you can feed yourself.” 

 

Hati huffed, using their small utensils to grab at some food before shoveling it into their mouth. “Amma I did it!” shouted Hati again, a proud smile on his face.

  
  


“Hati!” admonished Sköll, carefully eating from his own plate. “Amma says we’re not supposed to talk with our mouths full! We have to chew and s-s-swallow our food first!”

 

Hati huffed again, ignoring his brother and continuing to try and feed himself.

 

“Hati! You’re not supposed to ignore me! Amma says that’s not nice!”

 

Hati turned his head petulantly. 

 

“Frændi Hel! Hati’s ignoring me!” tattled Sköll. 

 

“No I’m not!” screeched the toddler, beginning to cry. Loki looked at his daughter with pure exhaustion on his face and set down his utensils, picking up Hati and patting his back, attempting to calm him.

 

“Shhhh, it’s okay Hati, calm yourself. You’re not in trouble.”

 

The toddler sniffed, looking up at Loki. “I’m not?”

 

“No child.”

 

Hati smiled, his tears disappearing instantaneously. “Okay!”  He giggled then, pulling at Loki’s hair. “Amma! Hungry!”

 

Loki sighed and returned Hati back to his lap, taking a sip of water.

 

“... We’re only having one child, Dreyma.” whispered Sindri, stunned by this small display of domestic life.

 

“I agree.” she whispered back. Straightening up, she smiled into her drink. “My, my Loki; that was certainly exemplary! You’re an expert at handling children. You  _ must _ teach me how to handle them.”

 

Loki laughed and resumed eating his meal. Although he was tickled pink by her praise, he felt undeserving of it. It was really Thor who was teaching him all of these things.

 

“Ah, I can’t take all of the credit Dreyma. Thor is the one who has taught me how to deal with children properly.” 

 

Dreyma paused, casting a surprised look in Thor’s direction. “Well you’ve certainly done a good job, Prince Thor. Childish antics aside, these children are so well behaved.”

 

Thor blushed and thanked her, continuing his meal.

 

“So Loki,” began Sindri, setting down their utensils on a napkin. “When do you and your  _ exquisite _ family plan on heading to the next city? I can’t help but notice that Guðrún has given their speech.”

  
  


“Sindri!” chastised Dreyma, clicking her tongue with disapproval. “Loki and his family are welcome here as long as they’d like. Do not be so rude.”

 

“I was merely pointing out a simple fact, ástin mín, nothing further.”

 

Loki chuckled at their banter and took another sip of his drink. “I suppose we will leave in a week; I wanted to do some sightseeing around the city before leaving.”

  
  


Sindri’s eyes made their way over to Thor. “...Not that I’m questioning your intellect Loki, but… is parading Thor around the city a good idea? I’m sure you’re both well aware of how the Aesir are viewed in our society.”

 

Loki frowned, setting down his cup. “Yes, I am well aware of this fact, Sindri. Nevertheless, I think it will be a good thing to introduce the Jötnar of our realm to Thor. They should be given the opportunity to interact with a living and breathing Aesir before Odin decides to send his politicians and businessmen here.”

 

Sindri raised their eyebrows, slightly agreeing with Loki. “I… suppose you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast Loki and Hel went to the boys’ room to help dress them for the day, before dressing themselves. Finally prepared for the days they would spend out on the town, the family left Sindri’s home, ready for a fun filled week of exploration and shopping.

 

Loki carried Hati in a uniquely knotted cloth that was tied to his front, and had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, wanting it out of his face so that he could enjoy the day. Hel was in charge of Sköll, and Guðrún had decreed that they would push Maiya around with the group in a wheelchair, not wanting them to feel left out.

 

Thor, Loki and Hel let Guðrún do as they saw fit, and allowed them to bring along the sickly child. 

 

The family first made their way over to a busy marketplace in the hub of the city, and found themselves at a jewelry stand. Loki looked over the jewelry carefully, examining each piece with a critical eye.

 

Thor came and stood next to him, remembering that it would be in his best interests to not touch him. He didn’t want to make things worse for his family.

 

“Do you see a piece you like?”

 

Loki hummed, turning his head slightly. “No, I don’t. I was hoping to find something cute for the baby.”

 

Thor blushed at this, pleasantly surprised. He had wrongly assumed that Loki wasn’t as excited for their child’s birth as he was.

 

He hummed in turn, eyeing a deep, dark ruby necklace. It seemed to be made of the rarest of materials, and sparkled beautifully. 

 

“Loki…” He got the man’s attention and pointed at the necklace. “Look.” 

 

Loki looked at where Thor was pointing, suddenly intrigued. “My… that is certainly exquisite.”

 

He beckoned the merchant over with a regal hand. “Excuse me; how much is that?” He pointed at the necklace that Thor had shown him. “I would like to buy it.”

 

The shopkeeper came over and gasped slightly when they saw that it was Loki who was requesting their attention, and straightened up, hoping to look more professional. “Það er 480 penin, Loki.” 

 

Loki hummed, taking money out of a small satchel he had around his shoulder. “Here; halda breytingunni, vinsamlegast.” He had handed the shopkeeper a large sum of money, and told them to keep the change.

  
  


The shopkeeper widened their eyes in complete shock, bowing low many times at Loki. “Þakka þér fyrir, Loki!” thanked the shopkeeper, pocketing the money.

 

They moved to remove the necklace from display and wrapped it in decorative paper, handing it to him.

 

Loki took it and placed it in his satchel, thanking the giant once more before gesturing to Thor, and moving onto the next stall.

 

Guðrún remained at the jewelry stall with Maiya, keeping an eye on their givers of life. They didn’t want to lose them in the crowd.

 

“ _ Do you see a piece that you like?” _

 

Maiya looked up at the sound of Guðrún’s voice in their head and blushed, looking away. “I-I couldn’t possibly expect you to get me something, after everything you’ve done for me, Guðrún. Your kindness and the tears you shed for me many nights ago are more than enough of a gift.”

 

Guðrún frowned, examining some earrings that they might like for themself.

“ _ Nevertheless; if you like something, tell me. I shall buy it for you.” _

 

Maiya nodded fiercely, embarrassed by Guðrún’s kindness.

 

“...Um… Guðrún?”

 

“ _ Hm?” _

 

“I-I actually like that ring, over there.” They pointed at a beautiful ring on display, with dark pink gems encrusting its surface.

 

Guðrún hummed again and looked away from a pair of earrings that had caught their attention. “ _ Which ring is it?” _

 

Maiya shook their head, looking down again. “N-never mind.”

 

Guðrún tsked and walked around the wheelchair until they towered over Maiya, and bent down, crouching until they were eye level with them. “ _ Do you like the ring you showed me?” _

 

Maiya squeaked and closed their eyes, warily nodding their head. 

 

“ _ Then show me, and I shall buy it for you to wear.” _

 

Maiya opened their eyes after a few moments, shocked that Guðrún was still there staring at them with their large, round eyes.

 

“ _ Show me the ring, Maiya.” _

 

Maiya squeaked again and lifted their head, pointing at the ring that had caught their eye.

 

“ _ Afsakið mig, shopkeeper. I want this.” _ announced Guðrún, catching the shopkeeper’s attention. “ _ I would also like these.” _ they added, pointing to two pairs of earrings.

 

They knew they should be speaking in the language of Jötunheim, but they didn’t feel like it. They couldn’t help the fact that they felt more comfortable speaking in the Asgardian tongue; they had practically spent their whole lives on Asgard, so it made sense that they would think of the Asgardian language as their native tongue.

 

The shopkeeper nodded, shocked again that the new ruler of their lands was at their stall. They didn’t quite understand why they weren’t speaking to them in the language of their people, but didn’t ask any questions. They’d been blessed by the appearance of the ruler and Loki at their stall, and knew that business would boom for  _ years _ after they left, just because their ruler and Loki had shopped there.

 

Wrapping up the gifts for Guðrún, the giant handed them to them, and accepted their money.

 

Guðrún grabbed the jewelry and handed them to Maiya, who promptly placed them in their lap.

 

Guðrún noticed that Loki, Thor, Hel and the children were a few stalls ahead of them, and grabbed Maiya’s wheelchair, pushing them forward and catching up with the group.

 

They were currently looking at clothes for the children and the baby, not even noticing that Guðrún and Maiya had just caught up to them.

 

“Hel, what do you think of these for the boys?” asked Loki, holding up matching pajama sets. Hel smiled, gushing at the cuteness of them. “Oh those are  _ adorable, _ getta! You  _ must _ get them.”

 

Sköll narrowed his eyes in annoyance and huffed, yanking on Hel’s hand. “No!” they cried, tears beginning to stream down their face. “I don’t  _ want  _ to wear the same outfit as Hati!”

 

Hel and Loki shared a look, and sighed together. “Sköll, why don’t you want to wear the same outfit as your brother? It would be so cute.” Hel asked, stooping down to pick the child up and look at him.

 

“Be-because, we-we’re not the same!” wailed Sköll, rubbing at their eyes. “I don’t  _ want _ to be the same!”

 

Hel looked at Loki for help, pleading with the man. She had very little experience with children.

 

Loki huffed and made his way over to her, running calm fingers through Sköll’s hair. “Sköll, wearing the same outfit as Hati won’t make you the same.”

 

“Yes it will!” shouted Sköll, crying even more. Then, in a fit of childish rage, they reached over and smacked Hati awake, jarring the poor child.

 

Hati screamed and began to sob, causing everyone in the surrounding area to stop and stare at the group. Loki blushed, heavily embarrassed by the scene his family was causing. 

 

“Sköll!” reprehended Loki, pointing a rigid finger in their face.  “No! You do NOT slap your brother! Say sorry!”

 

Sköll shook their head and sobbed more, trying to drown out Hati’s bawling with their own. 

 

“Sköll!” snapped Loki, an angry look on his face. “Say sorry to your brother  _ right _ now! I will  _ not _ ask you again!”

 

“I-I’m s-s-sorr-y.” wailed the child, snuggling into Hel’s hold and hoping that she would protect him from Loki’s fury.

 

Loki sighed and began to shush Hati, patting and rubbing his back gently. “I know, I know Hati, it hurt.”

 

The shopkeeper of the baby and children’s clothes stall that they were currently at looked to Loki with sympathy, and handed him two small pieces of candy. “To distract the children.” they smiled, understanding the situation completely. 

 

Loki accepted the candy gratefully and unwrapped a piece, holding it out to Hati. “Hati, the nice shopkeeper gave you some candy. Would you like some?”

 

Hati blinked and began to quiet down, carefully taking the candy out of Loki’s hand and eating it.

 

“I want candy too!” cried Sköll, eyeing Hati with jealousy. 

 

Loki shook his head no, pursing his lips. “You can have some candy tomorrow; you’re on restriction for slapping your brother.”

 

“No!!!!” wailed Sköll, beginning to cry again. They began to writhe in Hel’s embrace, so she set him down and made sure to hold onto his hand. He yanked, trying to shake her off of him so that he could run away.

 

Hel reached down and grabbed at both of Sköll’s arms, restraining him. “No! None of this! Calm down!”

 

The shopkeeper who had given Loki the candy stepped away for a bit, returning with an odd item. “Here, Loki. This might help give the child some independence. It seems from their temper tantrum that they are wanting some.”

 

Loki took the item and moved it around in his hands, not quite understanding what it was for. He had never seen something like this before.

 

“... What is this, shopkeeper? You’ll have to explain to me. I’ve never seen something like this before.”

 

The shopkeeper laughed, tucking their long hair behind an ear. “It’s like a bookbag, with a rope attached to it. The rope has a hole that you can place your wrist through, and you can tighten the hold it has around your wrist, as well as the hold it has on the child. This way, the child can walk in front of you, and not feel tethered down, but still remain under your watchful gaze and hand.”

 

Loki widened his eyes and flipped the item over, pleased that the shopkeeper was being so kind. He handed the item to Hel, and the shopkeeper came around and helped show them how to put it on. 

 

Finally placed on him, Hel and the shopkeeper let go, allowing Sköll to rise up and run around. 

 

“I can’t thank you enough, shopkeeper.” exclaimed Loki, pulling out a wad of cash and placing it in their hand. “Keep it, as thanks.”

 

The shopkeeper gasped, their hand rising to cover their mouth. “I can’t possibly accept this!”

 

Loki pushed it into their hands further, and let go. “Please, accept it. I am very appreciative of all your help.”

 

The shopkeeper nodded fiercely, holding the cash to their chest. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled at them and turned, surprised that he and Hel were left alone with the children. He searched the crowd, looking for Thor, Guðrún and Maiya. They seemed to be a few stalls down, looking at some weapons. Thankfully, half of the guards that were protecting their group stood around Thor and Guðrún, creating a protective barrier.

 

“It seems that Guðrún and Thor got embarrassed by the temper tantrum the boys threw.” laughed Hel, following Loki’s gaze.

 

Loki laughed as well, amused that he had been left alone to deal with it. “It would seem so.”

 

He gave the shopkeeper one final wave before heading over to the weapons stall where Thor and Guðrún were, a smirk on his face.

 

“I appreciate you leaving me to deal with the children alone, Thor.” whispered Loki into Thor’s ear, startling the man.

 

Thor turned around sheepishly, looking away from Loki’s intense stare. “Guðrún wanted me to take them and Maiya to look at the weapons, so I took them. The temper tantrum didn’t occur until after we had left.”

 

Loki chuckled, moving to look at a pair of swords. He had ruined his during the war, and although he could take them to a blacksmith to repair them, he found that he didn’t want to. He would rather replace the swords, and the harsh memories attached to them.

 

“The children were that loud, hm?”

 

Thor nodded, moving to look at more of the displayed weapons. “Aye; I don’t doubt the whole marketplace could hear them.” He looked at Loki from the corner of his eye, a sly smirk on his face. “The boys really have quite a pair of lungs on them; I wonder who they get that from.”

 

Loki blushed at Thor’s remark and huffed. “Oh hush, Thor.” He called over the shopkeeper and purchased the swords that he wanted, pleased that his weapons had been replaced. He only hoped that they would never have to be used for violence.

 

After shopping around for a day or two at the marketplace, and buying many things, Loki and his family returned to Sindri’s manor, where they would then pack up the rest of their things, and move to the next city.

 

They would stop back first at central though to drop off Maiya and to make sure that the construction was moving along at a steady pace.

 

Guðrún gave strict instructions to the castle staff that Maiya was to be treated with utmost dignity and respect at the castle, and was to receive the best education.

 

After dropping off Maiya and checking on the construction of Central, the family left, off to the next city.

 

* * *

It was now their fourth century on this trip around the realm, and the group could currently be found on the outskirts of the Northwestern region of the realm, at a hotel below a mountain.

 

Loki had decided it would be a good idea for the family to sight see and experience some of the more exciting things his realm had to offer, so they had spent some time away from the cities to do fun things.

 

Today found them on the peak of a mountain top, attempting to sled for the first time.

 

Loki watched his family have fun and enjoy each other with a pleased smile on his face. He had decided to stay out of this particular festivity for safety reasons, as he was in his third trimester and heavily pregnant.

 

He sighed and relaxed into the outdoor chair he was sitting in. Today was a nice day. The breeze was perfect, the sun wasn’t shining down harshly, and the laughter of his family was like music to his ears.

 

He was also pleased to find that his grandchildren were warming up to Thor. Sköll was even allowing Thor to help him strap him onto the sled, as they were going to ride down the mountain together.

 

Hel was strapping in Hati, which had Loki a bit worried. The Jötnar in charge of the sledding mountain and hotel had assured Loki that Hati was tall enough to handle sledding down the mountain as long as he was strapped onto a sled with an adult, yet… this did little to still his fears. 

 

He reached over and grabbed his drink, sipping the sweet concoction. It was times like this that made Loki thankful that Thor had saved him so long ago from his suicide attempt. It was just… at the time, he had never believed it was possible for him to experience such elevated levels of happiness like this. He just never thought back then that the life that he was living right now was possible.

 

“Amma!” shrieked Hati with childish glee, an impish grin on his face. “Sledding!”

 

Loki smiled again and waved at the pair. It looked like everyone was done strapping in the children, so he got up -not without struggle- and made his way over to his family.

 

“Is everyone ready to go down the mountain?”

 

“Yeah!” shouted Sköll and Hati, pumping their small fists in the air. Loki laughed to himself at their eagerness and made his way over to Thor, who placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and slung his arm around his waist. The family was alone on the mountain, so Thor was free to touch Loki as he pleased.

 

“The boys sure are excited.” observed Thor, squeezing Loki’s hip affectionately. “I must admit I’m quite excited too; I’ve never done this before.” 

 

Loki sighed, rubbing his large, round stomach. “I look forward to the day when I can sled with the rest of the family. I’m so jealous.”

 

Thor chuckled and rubbed Loki’s stomach, kissing him again. “Our child will be here soon enough, Loki. We’ll make sure to come back here when she’s Hati’s age so that we can sled again.”

 

“Amma!” shouted Sköll, crossing their arms in a huff. “Stop dis-dis-dis-trac-ting Thor!”

 

Loki laughed, pinching Thor’s side fondly before shooing him away. “Alright, go sled. I don’t think the kids can wait any longer.”

 

Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s forehead before jogging off to the sled he had strapped Sköll to. Climbing on, Thor shuffled forward until he and Sköll began to slide, and Sköll screamed with delight, holding on tightly to Thor’s hands.

 

“YAAAAAAY!”

 

Loki watched as they went down the mountain, thankful that Thor seemed to have pretty good control of the sled.

 

When they had finally reached the bottom where Guðrún was waiting -they were the first to sled down the mountain- Thor let out a huge “WOOOOO!” and pumped his hands in the air, exhilarated. He high-fived Guðrún and turned back to shout “Hel! It’s your turn! Come on down!”

 

“Alright, alright! We’re coming!” she shouted back, a brilliant smile on her face. “See you at the bottom, getta!”

 

Loki smiled and waved as he watched her zoom down the mountain, Hati’s screams of delight warming his heart. 

 

After everyone had made it down the mountain, Loki teleported himself to the bottom and bent down to the best of his ability to hug his grandchildren, who had run up to hug him. “Amma, amma!” they chanted, jumping around him. “Again, again!”

 

He laughed and ruffled their hair, looking at Hel and Thor. “Well? Does everyone want to sled again?” 

 

“Well… I wouldn’t mind sledding down the mountain again, if that’s what the boys want.” answered Hel, shrugging her shoulders. “It was quite fun.”

 

Loki waved his hand, teleporting the group back up to the top of the mountain. “Ride to your heart’s content. When they boys get tired, we’ll head back to the hotel.”

 

Everyone agreed, adjusting themselves on the sleds again. “Hey Sköll,” whispered Thor, making sure that Loki wasn’t looking. “Want to try something fun?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“How would you like it if we rode down the mountain on our stomachs?” He made sure to speak softly, to keep Loki’s attention off of them. Sköll squealed with delight at the idea of this, clapping his hands together quite loudly. “Shh!!!!” shushed Thor, putting a finger to the child’s lips. “We have to be quiet! Or amma won’t let us.”

 

Sköll nodded sternly, understanding. Carefully, the child laid on their stomach, making sure to put a finger to their lips when Thor laughed and began to lower himself onto his stomach, laying protectively over the child. 

 

He pushed off with his feet and let out a loud whoop, catching Loki’s attention. The giant panicked when he saw that Thor and Sköll were sledding down the mountain on their stomachs and called out a choked “THOR!!!!”

 

He stretched out an arm and cursed as his mate and his grandchild slid down the mountain, screams of delight leaving their lips.

 

_ Dammit! Curse this pregnant body! _

 

He teleported to the bottom of the mountain quickly, making sure that he would be the first thing that Thor and Sköll saw.

 

“WOOOO!!!!” yelled Thor, leaning to the right to avoid an oncoming tree. He skidded to a stop right in front of Loki, a sheepish grin on his face.

 

“...Hello  _ Thor _ .” Loki growled, crossing his arms. 

 

Sköll blinked rapidly, looking up at Thor. “Uh oh.”

 

Thor got up warily, an anxious grin on his face. “Hello Loki…”

 

Loki stared at Thor for sometime, an unreadable expression upon his face. “...Come here, Sköll.”

 

Sköll stood up on shaky legs and made his way over to Loki, hands behind his back. “...Yes?”

 

Loki grunted with effort and managed to bend down until he could examine his grandchild closely. He didn’t seem to be hurt. “Are you okay?”

 

The child nodded, a proud smile on their face. “Yes! Thor and I h-h-had fun!”

 

Loki tutted, standing back up. Thor made his way over to Loki then and pulled him into hug. “To be fair, we did have fun.”

 

Loki smirked, wrapping his arms around Thor. “You had fun, did you?”

 

“Aye.”

 

“Then I  _ suppose _ it’s okay. Just… be careful.”

 

Thor smiled softly, pulling back a bit so he could look at Loki. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Loki humphed, placing a chaste kiss on Thor’s lips. “You are forgiven.”

 

“ _ Can you both stop being so repulsive? Think of the children!” _

 

The pair laughed and separated, interlocking their fingers together. “Children need to be exposed to healthy interactions between their guardians, Guðrún.” called out Loki, watching his child sled to a stop on their stomach.

 

Guðrún stood up, grabbing their sled. “ _ Yes; things like being kind to each other. Not kissing and groping.” _

 

“What, you mean like this?” Thor asked innocently, pulling Loki closer and leaving a heated kiss on his lips.

 

“ _ Blech!”  _ spat Guðrún, looking away in disgust. “ _ Save that for the bedroom.” _

 

Loki laughed and swatted Thor away.

 

“Yuck, amma! S-s-stop it!” squeaked Sköll, a small ever present frown on their face. 

 

Loki smirked, turning to watch and wave as Hel and Hati sled down the mountain. He would have to work with Sköll on their speech impediment before it became a habit they couldn’t get rid of. 

 

And so the family spent the rest of the day sledding down the mountain, enjoying the fun and freedom that it offered. They stopped only when the boys got tired and began to get cranky, and headed back to the hotel to rest and relax before heading to the city of Sannleikur, where elder  Rúnar and their family resided.

 

* * *

 

After spending a few weeks at the hotel on the base of the mountain, and exploring and sight seeing the area, Loki and his family arrived at the city gates of  Sannleikur, shocking the guards who were stationed there.

 

Although they had been warned that the prince of the realms would be with the group, it was still shocking to see an Aesir this far out from Central.

 

“Kveðjur, Loki, Guðrún.” greeted the guards, bowing low to Guðrún. They escorted the large group through the crowded city streets to elder  Rúnar’s home, where the family would be staying for some time. Thor ignored the jeers and crude remarks thrown his way, telling himself that those people weren’t worth feeling negative about.

 

Loki casually grabbed his hand for a moment and squeezed it, encouraging him. He knew how hard it was to be yelled at and treated with such levels of disrespect.

 

Thor squeezed his hand back before letting go, making sure the god knew that he was thankful for his reassurance. 

 

After walking for some time, the group finally made it to elder Rúnar’s home, where the guards bowed low again and departed.

 

Almost immediately the large doors opened, and a tall servant greeted the group, ushering them in.

 

The family filed through the doors, jumping as they closed with a jarring sound.

 

“Loki.” greeted Rúnar, striding forward. “Hello. Welcome to my manor.” They swept their arms out wide, introducing their family.

 

“This is my mate Aldimar.” Aldimar stepped forward, bowing in front of  Guðrún before offering a strained smile at the rest of the group. “Hello, everyone. Welcome to our home.”

 

Loki was surprised to see that Aldimar was a petite  Jötun like himself, and he wondered briefly how  he and Rúnar made it work, as Rúnar stood at seven and a half feet tall.

 

“And these are our children; Retni is our oldest, and Salem is our youngest.”

 

Retni and Salem each bowed in front of  Guðrún, before stepping away. 

 

“This is my son Retni’s mate, Saley, and their child, Rimkur.”

 

Saley and the young child Rimkur bowed low in front of Guðrún, showing them respect.

 

“And that is my family.” finished  Rúnar, crossing their arms behind their back.

 

“Thank you for allowing us to stay here for a few months, Rúnar.”

 

The elder nodded, turning around. “The guards will guide you to your rooms.”

 

Rúnar then gestured for their family to follow them, and left the room, leaving the servants to show Loki and his family to their rooms.

 

* * *

 

“Wow.” observed Thor, collapsing onto he and Loki’s bed with a huff. “That was a  _ pleasant _ introduction.”

 

“I know. It seems that Rúnar and their family were some of the giants against the treaty.” He shrugged his shoulders, putting down his bags and carefully lowering himself onto the bed next to Thor. “Oh that feels so good.”

 

Thor looked over at Loki then, a gentle smile on his face. “How’s our little one doing?” He rolled over onto his stomach and shuffled over on the bed so that he could place a loving kiss onto Loki’s stomach. “Hopefully they aren’t causing you too much trouble.”

 

Loki grinned and closed his eyes, placing a hand on his large stomach. “She’s been kicking me all day. I don’t know  _ what _ has her so restless.” 

 

Thor peppered kisses over Loki’s stomach, causing him to laugh. “Getta says you’re being naughty, eh?” he murmured, talking to Loki’s stomach. He pressed his ear against it, pretending that the baby was talking back. “What’s that? You said getta doesn’t eat enough? You said he needs to feed you?” He nodded his head intensely, pretending to listen further.

 

“Loki, the baby says it will give you twenty-four hours to eat, or else the kicking will continue. And-” he pressed his ear closer, gasping. “What, little one? Are you sure? Okay, I’ll tell him.” He looked up at Loki, pretending to be serious. “The baby also says she wants a name, and feels sad because we haven’t come up with one yet.”

 

Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s hair, smiling gently. “Oh really? What else does the baby say?”

 

Thor hummed, pretending to listen to Loki’s belly further. “The baby says you must give papa a big kiss.”

 

Loki chuckled and pulled Thor up, kissing his lips for a moment. Thor moved to lean over Loki, and attempted to deepen their kiss.

 

Loki pulled away, kissing Thor’s forehead tenderly. “Thor, we can’t. We just got here. What if a servant walks in, to tell us it’s time for dinner?”

 

Thor moved to kiss Loki’s neck. “Then we’ll lock the door. I’m sure they’ll understand.” He lowered his hand then and stroked at Loki through his garments. 

 

“Thor,  _ no _ .” reiterated Loki, trying his best to push him away. “Wait until tonight.”

 

The thunder god let out a heavy sigh and kissed Loki’s lips quickly, showing that he understood. “Fine.” He shifted until he was off of Loki, and moved back onto his stomach, rubbing Loki’s enormous belly. “What does it feel like, Loki? Carrying life I mean.”

 

Loki hummed in thought, and leaned his head back against the headrest of the bed, wondering the best way to describe it.

 

“It feels...very strange, if I’m to be honest. Seeing your body grow and change and contort to this shape is very scary. But every time I feel her kick and move inside, I feel... _ happy _ . Content even.” He placed a gentle hand on his stomach, rubbing it with affection. “I’m tired all the time, and it feels as if I swallowed a watermelon filled with lead, and only have my abdominal muscles to support it. My pelvis hurts and feels forcibly widened, and my legs ache.” He sighed, continuing to rub at his stomach. “But, I am not complaining. I love our child, and do not mind experiencing these things for her. I know that it will all be worth it in the end.”

 

Thor frowned, sitting up and pulling one of Loki’s legs into his lap. He massaged it with strong hands, hoping to soothe the tense muscles. 

 

Loki sighed in relief, thankful that Thor was so attentive and caring; he really didn’t deserve a man like him.

 

“Thor…” he began, closing his eyes in defeat. “Why do you love me?”

 

Thor paused with his ministrations, looking up at the man. “What has caused you to doubt my love, Loki? I swear you were fine just a moment ago.”

 

Loki wiped away a tear that he wasn’t able to keep from falling, and cursed at himself for being so emotional. It didn’t help that these pregnancy hormones only added to his emotional nature.

 

“Everytime I am treated with love and tenderness by you, I can’t help but feel  _ guilty _ , as if I don’t deserve it. And I truly feel like I don't.” 

 

Thor tutted, climbing over Loki to hug him. “Loki, please don’t cry. You know it breaks my heart to see you in pain.”

 

Loki began to cry earnestly, allowing himself to be pulled into Thor’s embrace. “I can’t help but feel like I forced you into this life, Thor. I selfishly chose to become pregnant because I couldn’t  _ bear _ to lose you, and now I can’t help but realize how stupid and thoughtless it was to do this. I just can’t help but feel like I forced you into a marriage you didn’t want to be in, and forced you to accept a baby that you didn’t want. I feel like I ruined your life sometimes!”

 

Thor frowned deeply, his heart hurting. It pained him to hear that Loki was feeling this way.

 

“Loki...you didn’t force me into anything. If I didn’t love you, we wouldn’t be engaged. If I didn’t love you, and didn’t want the baby, then I would’ve broken things off with you the second you told me, and rejected you both. But I didn’t do this, because I  _ love _ you both, Loki.”

 

He kissed Loki’s forehead softly, gazing at the man he so tenderly loved. “Loki, please do not blame yourself. I love you, I love our child, and although the timing wasn’t the best, and yes, although it was  _ very _ selfish to do what you did, I am not mad. I love you Loki, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  


He then kissed Loki’s lips, wiping away his tears. “Okay? I love you. I don’t regret this, and you didn’t ruin my life or trap me with a child I didn't want. If I didn’t want either of you, I would’ve sent you both away, or, or, I don’t know, but I wouldn’t have allowed myself to be trapped. I  _ want _ this Loki, I  _ want _ you.”

 

He looked at Loki until Loki nodded in reply, letting go to move back in front of Loki’s legs so that he could massage them again.

 

Loki sniffed and opened his eyes, reassured. “...Thank you, Thor.”

 

Thor kissed his calf, winking at him. “Now as to why I love you? It’ll take me centuries to explain that, so you’d have to stay here for awhile if you truly want to know.”

 

Loki sniffed again and let out a weak laugh, resting his hands on his stomach. “One day I’ll take you up on that offer, and listen.”

 

Thor smiled and continued to massage Loki’s leg. He switched to the other one when he had massaged out all the kinks and knots, sitting in a comfortable silence with Loki. It was nice to do this sometimes; to just take a moment as a couple, and bask in the silence, comforted by each other's presence. 

 

A few hours passed by like this before the family was summoned to dinner, and Thor sighed, rising so that he could help Loki off of the bed. Together, they walked to the boys’ room, each of them picking up a child and carrying them downstairs. They met  Guðrún and Hel at the bottom of the stairs, and together made their way to  Rúnar’s dining room. The elder and their mate sat down at the two heads of the table, and their family sat on one side, while Loki’s sat on the other.

 

Loki watched his family eat their meal, tinged with slight jealousy. This pregnancy was causing him to have severe heartburn, and eating or drinking only made it worse.

 

Thor looked over and sighed, noticing that Loki wasn’t eating;  _ again _ . Rúnar’s son’s mate also noticed this, commenting on it.

 

“Is the food not to your liking, Loki?”

 

The whole table paused, looking at Saley with sharp eyes. “Saley!” hissed Aldimar, widening his eyes in warning.

 

Saley shrugged his shoulders innocently and took a sip of their wine. “What? I’m just merely  _ observing _ , and asked a question.” He looked at Loki over the rim of his glass. “I know our food can’t compare to the  _ delectable _ food offered on Asgard, but I’m sure it’s still edible. Everyone else is eating; why can’t you?”

 

Those who knew of Loki’s infamous anger and retaliation against his enemies had varying levels of concern on their faces, and Thor set down his utensils, placing a calming hand on his thigh, and murmuring out “Loki…”

 

Loki stilled at the disrespect, and turned his head towards Saley. “I am suffering from a terrible bout of acid reflux child, and cannot eat or drink during certain times of the day; now just happens to be one of those times.”

 

He sighed and rested his hands on his large stomach. “I’m sure either you or your mate are aware of the harrowing complications of pregnancy; terrible acid reflux just happens to be one of them.”

 

Aldimar sighed and stood up, drawing everyone’s attention. “I may have something that can help with that.”

 

He walked off and returned a few minutes later with a mustard yellow powder in a saucer, handing it to Loki. “Sprinkle this turmeric into your drink, and drain the whole cup. Your reflux should go away in five minutes.”

 

Loki took the tumeric warily, and did as Aldimar said. He drained the cup and set it back down, watching a servant repour his water. “This was turmeric, you say?”

 

“Yes; turmeric. Rúnar had  _ terrible _ reflux when they carried our children, so I understand.” answered Aldimar, resuming their meal. Saley looked annoyed, and his mate placed a hand on his thigh as well, attempting to calm him.

 

Thor felt  _ horrified  _ that he had assumed Loki hadn’t been eating lately because he was ashamed of his figure. It had never occurred to him that Loki couldn’t eat because of a symptom of the pregnancy, and he felt ashamed of himself. He would have to apologize to Loki later when they were alone.

 

Guðrún cleared their throat, causing everyone at the table to look at them. 

 

“ _ I didn’t hear something I wanted to hear from you, proud mate of Retni. I will give you another chance to say it.” _

 

Rúnar looked  _ horrified _ by this statement, as they remembered what had happened to Ingvar when they had disrespected Loki and Thor in front of the young ruler.

 

Saley looked confused, unaware of the dangerous waters he was treading. “I… don’t believe I understand, ruler.”

 

Guðrún sighed, resting their chin on their hands. “ _ Your blatant disrespect of my getta. I would like to make sure you understand that that is to never happen again.” _

 

Saley narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded his head, choosing to hold their tongue. 

 

The meal between the two families was finished in silence, and Loki smirked, pleased with what he was about to do. It would bring great shame upon  Rúnar and their family, and Loki knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn’t regret his decision.

 

He let out an exhausted sigh, allowing Thor to help him up. “Well I do appreciate this dinner, Rúnar, but I believe it would be best if my family and I went to stay at a hotel for the remainder of our time here in this lovely city. I don’t feel comfortable staying in this hostile environment.”

 

Rúnar gasped at the statement and straightened up, rigid. “L-Loki…”

 

Rúnar’s son Retni tsked, crossing his arms. “Let them leave, getta. Traitors, the lot of them.”

 

“Hush boy!” hissed Rúnar, roughly grabbing their child’s arm. “Do you not understand what this means?! Our family will be shamed! How can an elder take care of and represent a realm when they can’t even be trusted to take care of their ruler?!”

 

Rúnar bowed low in front of Loki, putting their pride aside. “Loki; please don’t do this. I understand that my family’s disrespect was uncalled for, but I beg you, please rethink your decision.”

 

Retni blanched at the site of his getta bowing on the floor, and scowled, facing Loki fearcly. “How da-”

 

“RETNI!” shouted Rúnar, quieting their child. “QUIET!” 

 

Retni growled low in his throat at this, and his sire and mate took him by the arms and dragged him away, making sure that he didn’t say anything else to offend Loki or  Guðrún.

 

Rúnar rose up on unsteady feet and lowered their gaze, their face pinched in a frown. “Loki… please reconsider this. My… my son and the rest of my family… it’s taking them some time to get used to the changes that are happening to our realm. I won’t excuse their behavior, and I won’t ask you to forgive them. All I ask is that you give it time, and be… understanding.”

  
  


Loki huffed, crossing his arms to the best of his ability. “And why should I? Can you say that you would do the same in my position?”

 

Rúnar narrowed their eyes and looked away.

 

“I...I understand.”

 

Guðrún stepped forward then, interrupting the pair. “ _ We’ll stay the night, Rúnar, and speak with your family in a few days time about their misguided opinions of my family and our realm. I do not wish to always punish and take away from my people; I also wish to change their hearts and understand them.” _

 

Rúnar widened their eyes in disbelief at  Guðrún’s words, and bowed low, eternally grateful. 

 

Loki of course didn’t agree with Guðrún’s statement, but knew he wasn’t in a place to speak his opinion. Guðrún was the ruler, and although Loki was regent, he  _ had _ said that he wanted Guðrún to get used to making decisions on their own.

 

He tsked with disapproval and crossed his arms to the best of his ability. “You’re lucky to have such a gracious ruler, dear elder.”

 

Walking away from the elder, Loki made his way up the stairs, thankful that Thor was at his side in a moment to aid him.

 

Hel shook her head and sighed at the situation, picking up Hati. “Guðrún, help me take the boys to their room and put them to sleep, please.”

 

They narrowed their eyes with distaste but did as she asked, not wanting to put more stress on Loki. They had discovered over the centuries that children were very unpleasant, and had begun to distance themselves from their nephews.

 

“ _ Give me your hand, Sköll, and let me walk you up the stairs.” _

 

The child squinted and shook their head, running to hide behind Hel’s legs. “No! You’re mean! I don’t l-l-like you!”

 

Guðrún sighed and looked to Hel for help. The goddess sighed as well and took the child’s hand, guiding him upstairs. “Tonight has been stressful, Guðrún; go rest. I will handle the children.”

 

They nodded, passing her on the stairs and heading to their room. 

 

They had a lot to think about.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki overcome some important hurdles in their relationship, Loki gives birth to their child, and Death is forced to make a decision about something they had looked forward to since meeting Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking on this chapter to read. Before we get started, I would like to mention -without giving away any chapter spoilers- that Loki will be okay. There's no major character death tag in the story for a reason. Loki will be fine.

Loki frowned deeply at the situation he had now been placed in and closed the door to he and Thor’s bedroom in Elder  Rúnar’s home, leaning heavily against it. Thor sat down in a lounge chair and began to unlace his boots, letting him have his moment. It was obvious that Loki was upset.

 

He watched his partner lean his head against the door and close his eyes for a long moment before standing up straight and going to sit on the bed. He then undressed himself lazily, and collapsed back onto the bed naked, surprising Thor.

 

Thor got up carefully and made his way over to Loki, leaning against the tall post of the canopy bed. “You’re tired.” he stated, crossing his arms.

 

Loki nodded his head languidly and stretched out his arms to Thor, who laughed softly and leaned forward, wrapping him in a strong embrace and placing a warm kiss against his lips.

 

“Are you going to put on bed clothes before we turn in?”

 

Loki groaned and moved to climb under the covers, facing away from Thor and resting his head on a pillow. “No; what’s the point? It all feels too constraining when I’m like this.”

 

Thor bit a lower lip upon hearing this and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a careful hand on Loki’s hip. “Ah, Loki? I’d like to…  _ apologize _ for something.”

 

Loki frowned and turned over under the blanket, facing Thor. “What is it?”

 

The thunder god scratched at the side of his beard nervously, looking away from Loki’s concerned gaze. “I had previously believed that you hadn’t been eating lately because you were ashamed of your figure, and I didn’t want to bring this up because I didn’t want to trigger you, or cause you any undue stress. But, I was wrong, to believe this about you, and I...I’m terribly sorry for not realizing that you were suffering, Loki.”

 

Loki sat up in bed as quick as he could, a worried expression on his face. “Thor… why didn’t you say something? I would’ve told you that the acid reflux was the reason I wasn’t eating. Why do you carry such misconceptions about me?”

 

Thor rested his hands in his lap and sighed then, wondering what to say, and most importantly, how to say it.

 

“I’m…  _ concerned _ that if I were to be honest with you about it, you’d have another relapse with your panic attacks and catatonia. And I  _ really _ don’t want to cause you any stress, Loki. Especially not now, while you carry our child.”

 

Loki only looked more concerned by hearing this, and he scooted closer to Thor, grabbing his hands. “Thor… have my moods and emotions been so unpredictable that you feel you can’t come to me when something is bothering you?”

 

The god looked away and remained silent, not answering Loki’s question.

 

Loki felt his eyes well up with guilty tears then, and he began to feel like such a  _ horrible  _ and  _ selfish _ person. He wiped away his tears quickly, hoping that Thor wouldn’t see them. “I’m sorry.”

 

Thor looked up at the sound of his voice, stunned to see that Loki’s face was set with a fierce look of determination and extreme guilt.

 

“Loki-”

 

“No Thor,” Loki interrupted, slightly squeezing one of Thor’s hands. “Don’t say you’re sorry, please. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He sighed again and reached out, caressing Thor’s face. “I’ve been terribly cruel to you as a partner and as a friend Thor.”

 

Thor frowned and held the hand on his face with his own. “Loki…”

 

The giant leaned forward and kissed Thor slowly. “You’ve been so good to me Thor; I couldn’t ask for a better husband, a better friend, a better father to our child. And I’m  _ terribly _ sorry that I’ve made it to where you feel uncomfortable sharing your feelings and thoughts with me.”

 

Thor looked down then, trying to find his voice and the right words to say. “It’s not that I feel I can’t share my thoughts or concerns with you, Loki… I just worry  _ for _ you, and your ability to handle these things if we were to address them.”

 

Loki looked even guiltier the more Thor spoke, and he bit a lower lip, his frown only growing. “What can I do to show you that you can speak to me, Thor? I want you to feel like you can trust me enough to come to me with the troubles and sorrows that plague your mind and heart… I want you to depend on me just as much as I depend on you. I’m going to be your husband soon, Thor… I don’t want you to feel like you got the short end of the stick by choosing me.”

 

Thor shook his head hurriedly and kissed the palm of Loki’s hand, hoping to reassure the man. “I don’t feel that way Loki; I don’t feel that by choosing you, I got the short end of the stick.” The thunder god looked away for a moment to gather his thoughts before facing Loki again.

 

“I just… I believe it’s a personal hurdle I’ll have to jump over myself, Loki. It’s just so  _ hard _ to come to you with my worries, because I remember all the centuries of you being so hurt and so broken and consumed by such dread and pain. And although I’m thankful that we’ve worked through those things, everytime I go to tell you something that is on my mind, I can’t help but see those times flash through my mind, where you couldn’t handle hearing thoughts and opinions like this. I mean just a few hours ago before dinner, you asked me why I loved you… what am I supposed to think of that? Even now, you doubt my love, Loki.”

 

He was beginning to let just a portion of his true feelings and thoughts out to Loki, just to see if the man would be able to handle hearing them. He didn’t feel comfortable exposing everything that he had been feeling or thinking just yet.

 

The giant nodded his head slowly, taking everything Thor had said into consideration and forming an answer in his head before speaking.

 

“It’s not that I doubt your love for me Thor,” he began, staring at the god with all the care and acceptance and understanding he could muster. “Rather, I’m confused. I don’t  _ understand _ your love, Thor; I wonder at times, why me? I wonder, why was I blessed enough to have you in my life as a partner, instead of a friend? And I wonder this often, not because I’m insecure about our relationship, but because I’m insecure with  _ myself _ . I’m insecure about my abilities as a getta to our children, I’m insecure about my abilities to be a good husband, and I’m scared that I won’t ever learn how to love you like you love me.”

 

He wiped away a few of the tears that began to spring from his eyes then, continuing to speak. “I’m scared and fearful to trust this, to trust  _ us _ , because my whole life I’ve felt like I’m nothing, and believed that I only existed to serve my people. And then you come, and show me that no, I’m  _ bigger _ than that, that I’m  _ more _ than my people, and that I  _ am _ worth something, and, and I want to believe in you so  _ much _ , but those fears and the voices in my head, Thor, they keep holding me back.”

 

Loki let go of Thor’s face then, letting his hand fall down into his lap. “And everyday, I look at myself, and I see my stomach, and it just represents my greed and my selfishness, and my unhealthy desire to just want  _ you _ , to want all of you, and… I feel unworthy. And because of everything I’ve done, I can’t help but feel like… like I don’t deserve you, Thor.”

 

Loki held his own face in his hands then, sighing deeply before looking up at the god. “But I will do my best Thor, to listen, and not overreact, when you tell me something that is on your heart and mind, because you deserve a stable partner, and… and I want to be that for you.”

 

Thor nodded his head a few times and smiled, surprised that he found a few tears streaming down his face.

 

Loki looked shocked by this and scooted closer, holding Thor’s face. “Thor? Why do you cry? What have I said?”

 

Thor shook his head and placed an impassioned kiss against Loki’s lips. “I’m just happy, Loki...I feel as though a great weight has been lifted from my heart.”

 

Loki wiped Thor’s tears away carefully, looking at him intensely. “What do you mean?”

 

Thor smiled and used the pads of his thumbs to rub at Loki’s cheek’s. “It… it was heartwarming, to hear and see you being so honest not only with me, but with yourself, Loki. I-I’m happy, because we’ve come this far.”

 

Loki offered a slow nod. “Yes… we have come a long way. And we have a long road ahead of us.”

 

He kissed Thor again. “I promise that I will begin to communicate more honestly with you Thor, and I will work on getting a better grip on my emotions and moods.”

 

Thor smiled softly at Loki. “And I promise that I will begin to communicate my thoughts, opinions, and feelings to you, and depend on you more.”

 

Loki kissed Thor again, pleased with the progress they were making in their relationship. “Good.”

 

They hugged then for some time, basking in each other’s presence. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise for the second time that night, pulling Loki closer. Loki usually only murmured this phrase with embarrassment, but tonight… tonight he had said it with so much compassion and care and…  _ love _ .

 

Loki really loved him.

 

And Thor really loved Loki.

 

He pulled away so that he could look at the man, and smiled again. “And I love you, Loki.”

 

They shared another kiss then that turned into many, and the pair maneuvered themselves back further onto the bed, continuing to kiss. Thor broke their kiss for a moment to undress himself and climbed in under the blanket with Loki, bracing himself above the man.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around him and stretched up, catching his lips with his own, and increasing the intensity with which he kissed him. He poured all of his love, his heartbreak, his  _ sorrows _ , into the kiss, completely opening and revealing his heart.  

 

And Thor reciprocated Loki’s emotions and outpouring of love, pulling the man as close as possible into his arms, and deepening their kiss.

 

Loki let out an impassioned sigh and opened his mouth slightly, granting Thor entry.

 

The thunder god explored Loki’s mouth with his tongue before drawing the giant’s tongue into his mouth and sucking it.

 

He then released Loki’s tongue, and began to use it to trace Loki’s.

 

They made out for some time, holding onto each other and basking in the love and the emotion that radiated from their hearts.

 

Loki broke their kiss for a moment to pant out a breathy “touch me”, and moved Thor’s hand down to his cock. 

 

“Are you sure?” breathed Thor, beginning to jerk Loki to hardness.

 

Loki nodded quickly, keening at Thor’s gentle touch. “I promised you that we would do this after dinner.”

 

Thor paused, staring at Loki with an unreadable expression.

 

And then,

 

“I don’t want you to force yourself to do something with me Loki if you don’t want to.”

 

Loki huffed and squirmed in Thor’s hold, urging him to continue. “If I didn’t want to, I would’ve told you no.”

 

Thor smirked and ducked back down, kissing at the side of Loki’s neck, and continuing to jerk him.

 

“Don’t leave visible marks.” Loki moaned, trying his best to move his hips in time to the jerks of Thor’s hand.

 

Thor chuckled and nibbled at his neck, quickly licking the spot to soothe it. “You can just heal them afterwards, no?”

 

“... I can.”

 

Thor smirked into the crevice of Loki’s neck then and began to suck at his jugular, pleased by the small gasps escaping his lips.

 

Tracing kisses down Loki’s neck, Thor moved to place a pert nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the dark blue nub and using his teeth to slightly graze at it and tug it  _ just enough _ to make Loki groan.

 

Loki held Thor’s head in place and gasped when Thor moved his hand from his cock to his entrance, and slowly moved into him with a thick finger.

 

He grabbed at Thor’s shoulders and focused on the feeling of Thor entering him, attempting to drown out the distracting movements in his stomach. The baby was kicking him again and was ruining the mood.

 

Thor let go of Loki’s nipple with a pop and gazed up at the man, confused. 

 

“What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki grunted and moved his arm to cover his eyes. “The baby. She’s kicking me right in the ribs.”

 

The thunder god laughed and removed his finger from Loki, placing a gentle kiss on his round stomach. “Stop your kicks, little one. Papa and getta are trying to have sex.”

 

Loki blushed and swatted at Thor playfully. “Oh hush Thor; don’t say those kinds of things to the baby.”

 

Thor looked up at him and blushed, an impish grin on his face. “What? It’s true.”

 

Loki shifted on the bed, surprised. “That’s odd… she’s not kicking anymore.”

 

“Good.” murmured Thor, ducking back down to suck at Loki’s neck. “Maybe we’re too loud for her, and she’s trying to sleep.”

 

Loki laughed at the image this brought to his mind; one of the baby inside of him having a frustrated face and crossed arms.

 

Moving his left hand to Loki’s left nipple, Thor began to slightly twist the hard nub, and snaked kisses down his chest, over his large stomach, and to his half flaccid length, placing it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head.

 

Loki sighed softly, running his long fingers through Thor’s hair.

 

Thor let go of Loki’s nipple then and moved his hand to hold down Loki’s hip, and gently maneuvered a finger inside Loki.

 

He snaked his tongue around Loki’s cock, and sucked his way up to the head, adding another finger.

 

“ _ Mnngh.” _ moaned Loki, reaching up to move the hair out of his face. “Feels good.”

 

Thor continued what he was doing, encouraged by Loki’s moans and minute gasps.

 

After thoroughly preparing Loki, Thor released his cock from his mouth and took his fingers out from the man, moving up to catch his lips with his own.

 

“Are you ready?” he murmured, stroking at himself before aligning carefully with Loki’s entrance.

 

Loki smirked, kissing Thor back fervently before pulling his lower lip into his mouth and giving it a little nip. “Put it in already; I tire of waiting.”

 

Thor laughed softly at this and began to slowly push himself in, moaning deeply into the crook of Loki’s neck as his sweet, velvety, warmth surrounded him.

 

“ _ Norns _ Loki, you feel so good.” he groaned, sinking in as deep as he could.

 

Loki offered a loud moan in reply and tossed his head back against the pillow, biting a lower lip and shutting his eyes.

 

Thor craned his neck and kissed Loki again, wanting to give him some time to adjust. After a few moments, Loki nodded, breathing out a careful “Okay, you can move.”

 

Thor began to move into Loki with short, shallow thrusts, wanting to test the waters. He didn’t know if the baby would start kicking again, and didn’t want to go too far if they were just going to end up stopping.

 

Loki huffed, reaching over to pinch Thor’s hip playfully. “Why’re you going so shallow? Go deeper, Thor; it doesn’t feel as good if you don’t.”

 

Thor began to move in and out of him with deeper thrusts, still feeling a bit wary. “I’m worried if I begin in earnest, the baby will become restless, and we’ll have to stop.”

 

“If she does I’ll just ignore it.” assured Loki, wiggling his hips seductivley. “Keep going.”

 

Thor let out a small chuckle and pulled a pillow from the bed to place under Loki’s hips; it was something that they’d discovered to do during sex that helped alleviate the mounting pressure in his lower back that was caused by the pregnancy.

 

“Sorry; I forgot to do this earlier.”

 

Loki waved his hand flippantly and readjusted himself onto the pillow before stretching out his arms to Thor. “Alright, enough distractions. Fuck me.”

 

Thor smirked and leaned over to kiss Loki, snapping his hips forward.

 

“ _ Ah!” _

 

Thor continued to snap his hips into Loki at a quickened pace, wrapping his arms underneath Loki’s knees and deepening the angle he entered Loki in.

 

“ _ Oh…  _ don’t...stop.”

 

Thor bent down to kiss Loki’s neck and licked at his jugular, continuing to fuck Loki at the angle he’d requested. 

 

One of the things he  _ loved _ about having sex with Loki was how vocal the man was. He never shied away from saying when something didn’t feel good, and he always made sure to express himself when whatever Thor was doing to him felt right.

 

Loki huffed again and pulled at a section of Thor’s hair, pulling the man from his thoughts. “Why do you seem so distracted today, Thor? What’s going on? Do you want to stop?”

 

Thor snapped his hips quickly into Loki and smirked when this caused Loki to cry out. “Does it look like I want to stop?”

 

“Then - _ ah _ \- what - _ ng _ \- has you so - _ mng _ \- distracted?”

 

Thor plunged into Loki without stopping, and panted out, “I was thinking about how much I loved your voice.”

 

“Then - _ ah _ \- do things that - _ ah _ \- make it come - _ mng _ \- out.” gasped Loki, reaching his hand up to hold onto a pillow.

 

Thor quickened the rate at which he entered Loki and let out a quick laugh when he saw that Loki had tightly shut his eyes and began to let out loud “ _ ah _ ”’s or “ _ mng _ ”’s.

 

“ _ Don’t stop! _ ” Loki cried out, trying to ignore the rampant kicking that his baby was aiming at his ribcage. “I’m so close!”

 

Thor moaned deeply and closed his eyes, feeling that familiar constrict of Loki’s walls around his cock. He came first, reveling in the pulsing, vice like grip that Loki had around him as the giant climaxed.

 

Loki craned his neck upwards then to kiss Thor, supporting himself on his elbows as they rode through the waves of stimulating sensation.

 

Loki fell back onto his pillow after it was all said and done, panting heavily. “I needed that.”

 

Thor kissed his cheek and rolled off of Loki, landing on his back. “It was quite amusing at the very end, to see the imprint of a small foot kicking up at me. I had to close my eyes and focus on the sound of your voice to finish.”

 

Loki patted the area of his stomach where the baby was kicking, beginning to laugh. “I know! She was kicking so furiously at the very end; I was worried I wouldn’t be able to climax.”

 

Thor placed his hand on Loki’s stomach then, marveling at the movement. “She’s so restless. I wonder what’s wrong.”

 

“She’s probably ready to escape.” murmured Loki, rubbing his belly. “But she’s still got some developing to do; it’s not time for her to come out just yet.”

 

Thor hummed, enamored with the thought that his child would be here soon. A living, breathing baby, one that shared his blood, and would look just like him.

 

“How much longer do you think you have with the pregnancy?”

 

“Probably another century or two.” mused Loki, removing the pillow that was under his hips and placing it between his knees as he rolled over. “She’s half Aesir, so I have no idea how much longer I really have, to be honest. I could go into labor tomorrow for all we know.”

 

Thor’s eyes snapped open in a panic. “So soon?!”

 

“Relax Thor.” laughed Loki, patting his thigh. “I haven’t begun to have false contractions yet, so we’re fine. Once I begin to experience those, labor is right around the corner.”

 

Thor frowned, reaching over Loki to turn off the bedroom lamp. “False contractions? What are those? I thought contractions meant that the baby was coming.”

 

“They do.” yawned Loki, resting his arm under his pillow and closing his eyes. “But the body has to prepare for labor first. That’s why false contractions are a sign of impending labor.”

 

Thor rose up on an elbow, intrigued by this. “Then how do you know the difference between false contractions and real ones?”

 

“The false contractions aren’t as intense, and can be alleviated by changing your position. Real contractions don’t go away, and only get more frequent and more intense as time goes on.”

 

Thor rested back onto his pillow, and closed his eyes. “This is all so new for me. Are you okay, experiencing this for us?”

 

Loki yawned again, beginning to fall asleep. “It’ll all be worth it in the end, when she’s here. Of course,” he cuddled closer to Thor then, humming in content when the god wrapped his arms around him, “you’re free to experience these things when we plan to have our next child.”

 

Thor laughed and hugged Loki closer. “Not a chance in Helheim, Loki.”

 

* * *

 

The gods were woken up a few days later by a sharp knock at their door. 

 

Thor groaned at the interruption to his sleep and shouted for whoever it was to come in.

 

“Morning guys.” answered Hel, popping her head in. “Time for breakfast, if you’re able.”

 

Loki mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow and snuggled back into it further, falling back asleep.

 

Thor chuckled at him and turned back towards Hel. “We’ll be down in a minute, Hel, thank you.”

 

The goddess smirked at Loki and nodded, closing the door.

 

Thor poked Loki’s forehead and laughed inwardly when Loki groaned out “Stoooop.”

 

“We have to get up, Loki.”

 

“I don’t have to do anything for those people.” he murmured, nestling even further into the pillow. 

 

Thor leaned over and kissed Loki’s stomach. “Alright, it’s time for you to wake up, little one. Getta refuses to move, so you have to make him.”

 

“Noooo.” groaned Loki, his face contorting into an angry frown. “Don’t tell her that. She always listens to your voice.”

 

As if she had been waiting for a cue, the baby began to kick at Loki’s ribs with a passion, forcing him awake.

 

“Dammit Thor!” Loki huffed, sitting up in bed and grumbling. “It wouldn’t have hurt anyone if we had remained asleep in bed for a bit longer.”

 

“Yes, but you know how it is with the rich and elite Loki; we have to play along. If you skip out on breakfast, it makes the entire family look bad, and I know in your heart you don’t want to sully  Guðrún’s reputation as ruler.”

 

Loki glared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and resting against the headboard. “...Fine. We’ll get dressed and head down to breakfast.”

 

“See? That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

 

Loki groaned and threw a pillow at Thor as he got out of bed and moved to get dressed. “Oh, shut up, Thor.”

 

* * *

 

After getting dressed for the day and leaving their room, Thor and Loki walked downstairs, and entered the awkwardly tense and quiet dining room.

 

Thor put on a brave face and greeted  Rúnar and their mate Aldimar, before nodding at their children. The family seemed to be wary and untrusting of Thor’s bright demeanor, but he let it go. Their families were on thin ice, so it made sense that Rúnar’s family would be distrusting of any polite behavior.

 

The two families went through their breakfast together in complete silence, with even the children  Sköll and Hati understanding somehow that now was not the time to play.

 

After breakfast, the two families gathered in  Rúnar’s living room, setting themselves up so that Loki and his family were on one side, and Rúnar and their family were on the other.

 

The mood of Rúnar’s son Retni seemed to have calmed some, when compared to a few nights ago when he was ready to tear Loki’s head off.

 

Guðrún sat in the middle of the couch their family was on, facing  Rúnar and their family with a regality each of them could only  _ dream _ of achieving.

 

Loki and Thor flanked  Guðrún’s right and left, and the toddler Hati sat on Thor’s lap. Hel and Sköll were sitting together in a chair next to the couch, and everyone seemed to have a serious air about them. 

 

The discussion that Guðrún craved to have with the dissenting family was about to commence, and Loki felt the minute creepings of fear and nervousness running through his veins. Something like this had never been done before, so there was no way to tell how it would go.

 

He knew he would have to stay calm and relax and not think too deeply on the issues that  Rúnar’s family would bring up. He would have to override his thoughts of wanting to kill the family or punish them, if they said something he didn’t like.  Guðrún had given the family permission to speak their mind, and he couldn’t go against that.

 

“ _ Alright,” _ began Guðrún, projecting their thoughts to everyone present, save the children. “ _ A few nights ago, I gave you and your family permission to voice their respectful disapproval of myself, my getta, and our reign.” _ They frowned slightly, continuing. “ _ Let us begin with the relentless Retni.” _

 

Retni looked annoyed at being called out so suddenly, and huffed, crossing one long leg over the other.

 

“...What do you want to know, ruler?”

 

Guðrún let a small smirk show on their face. The family still refused to refer to them by their name; a slight yet big way to show disrespect.

 

“ _ Let’s start with something simple. Why do you believe my family and I to be a traitorous lot?” _

 

Retni frowned for a moment before speaking, wanting to choose their words carefully. “No true Jötun would choose to side with the Aesir. You betrayed us, you betrayed our kind, and the testament to that lies in your proud getta’s stomach.”

 

Guðrún hummed, deceptively calm. “ _ And why is no Jötun allowed to stand by the Aesir, and the rest of the realms?” _

 

“You really ask that question, after everything the Aesir have done to us? To  _ you _ ?”

 

Guðrún seemed to laugh here, tossing their hand flippantly at Retni. “ _ Humor me for a moment, Retni. What have the Aesir done that was so bad?” _

 

Retni fumed at the question, slamming an angry fist into their hand. “They killed Ymir! You should be outraged enough as it is, with him being your ancestor.”

 

“ _ Yes, that’s precisely it. They killed  _ **_my_ ** _ ancestor. Not your’s. Not your getta’s. But mine. So I find it hard to understand why this frustrates you so much.” _

 

“Be-because Bestla betrayed us! She betrayed us all! And then she went and  _ bonded _ to an  _ Aesir! _ ”

 

“ _ Betrayed you? You speak as if you were actually there, Retni. Were you personally slighted? Did you witness that series of unfortunate events?” _

 

Retni simmered in his chair, embarrassed. “I don’t have to experience an atrocity to know that it was wrong, ruler.”

 

“ _ Yes, and you don’t have to sully the future of your race fighting pointless battles that you don’t understand, for beings who are too old and too stubborn to see the light.” _

 

“Hah!” barked Retni, leaning forward. “You speak of the light as if you know the truth that will “set us free”. You know  _ nothing _ ! You were raised on Asgard your entire life; you know  _ nothing _ about our people, about our ways. You’re unfit to be ruler, Guðrún”

 

Rúnar and their family took in a collective breath of shock at Retni’s words, and Retni’s mate Saley put a hand on their thigh in warning. 

 

Guðrún clenched their jaw at those words, and reminded themselves to relax. They were the ones who had given Retni and their family permission to speak their hearts.

 

“ _ Unfit to be ruler, you say?”  _ Guðrún cocked their head to the side, their large, round eyes narrowed in discontent. “ _ And you think you and your family could’ve done better? Your entire family would’ve run the realm to  _ **_ruin_ ** _ in a second.” _

 

“YOU-”

 

“ _ Hush.” _ commanded Guðrún, setting their hand out to silence him. “ _ It is not your turn to speak; I am done hearing your voice and your senseless blabbering; all you do is go in circles.” _

 

Retni’s eyes bulged in disbelief at being silenced, and they rose on their feet, pointing an accusing finger at Guðrún. “You DARE-”

 

“ _ Rúnar, grab your entitled brat before they lose their life; my patience has grown thin, and I tire of their presence.” _

 

Aldimar and Rúnar screamed upon hearing those words and tackled their son, dragging him away in order to prevent him from angering  Guðrún further.

 

Rúnar returned to the room after a few minutes, smoothing their clothing with a large hand. 

 

“ Guðrún, Loki. I think it’s best if you and your family spend the rest of your time here in this city, in a hotel. I value my family’s lives above all else, and do not want to see it diminished because my immature child could not hold their tongue. Please pack your bags, and leave. I will accept any and all repercussions that come from me doing this.”

 

Loki tutted, staring at them from the couch with slight disapproval. “You  _ do _ realize that by doing this, you forfeit your position as the head elder, and leader of the High Ten? The scandal that will come from this will force you to step down.”

 

Rúnar sighed and pursed their lips, resolute with their decision. “...I don’t care. The position is not worth the life of my son, or the lives of my family.”

 

Loki was silent for sometime, thinking.

 

“The entire city will be looked upon with great shame and disgust from the rest of the realm, for being unable to host the royal family. Your family will be ostracized for millennia to come. Are you prepared for this as well?”

 

Rúnar took a moment before steadily nodding their head. “This… too I understand.”

 

Loki shook his head, not too upset. He sort of respected Rúnar for making the decisions that they made. At the end of the day, your title, your wealth, your status, meant  _ nothing _ when the lives of your family were on the line.

 

Loki struggled to get up for a moment before he gave up, and looked at Thor for help. The thunder god set Hati down and got up at once, taking Loki’s hand, and helping the man up.

 

“Very well then, Rúnar. Very well. We shall leave your home, and travel to the next city. Thank you for hosting us for the few days that you did.” Loki turned around then, heading up the stairs. “I hope in the meantime, you’re able to impart some wisdom to your child. I can certainly promise that  Guðrún will not be so kind or forgiving if they meet your child again.”

 

Rúnar stiffened at this, beginning to go pale. “Why are you going to another city Loki? Skipping over this entire city will shame everyone in it!”

 

“Exactly~” sang Loki, pausing on the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at Rúnar then, narrowing his eyes. “Your child is spoiled, Rúnar, and must learn that every  _ action _ has a  _ reaction _ . There is a consequence to everything; the world does not revolve around your child just because they’re the son of a rich elder.”

 

He then walked up the rest of the stairs, Thor following close behind. 

 

Guðrún stood and walked over to  Rúnar after this, a careful look in their eyes. “ _ I am sorry that things did not turn out the way you were wanting them to, Rúnar. Although we stand on opposing sides, I understand that at the end of the day, you were only standing on the side that you felt was right for your people. Lifðu vel, Rúnar.  Lifðu vel.” _

 

Guðrún then turned and walked up the stairs, heading to their room to pack. Hel grabbed the children and made her way up the stairs as well, sighing deeply.

 

This would be a  _ long _ two millennia.

 

* * *

 

After reaching their room, Thor closed the door behind them and sighed, looking at Loki with thinly veiled disapproval.

 

Loki didn’t notice his judgment for sometime, going about the room humming and packing their bags. He finally took notice of Thor’s mood when the god remained standing still, staring at him.

 

“Thor? What’s wrong?”

 

He put down a bag he was carrying on the bed and faced him, pushing the hair out of his face. “You’re staring at me with the “I am unhappy with you” look. What have I done?”

 

Thor sighed again and walked across the room towards Loki, crossing his arms once he reached the man.

 

“Why are we dooming the reputation of an entire city, one which is full of innocent people who had no control over Retni’s words towards us? You’re shaming millions of people for the fault of  _ one _ man, Loki. That doesn’t seem morally  _ just _ . I, I’d thought you’d changed, Loki; so why are you doing this?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes fiercely, annoyed with Thor’s insinuation. “ _ Don’t _ speak as if I have not begun to change for the better. You act as if this is supposed to be a simple process, one that happens over a fortnight, and not millennia.”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply. “I’m not  _ saying _ you haven’t changed, Loki. I’m saying that I’d believed you’d changed just  _ enough _ to have a little more compassion in your heart. Just a little.”

 

Loki scowled at him and crossed his arms as well. “Compassion was me allowing Guðrún to go through with this silly little experiment of theirs. Compassion was me allowing the family to stay the night, and give  Rúnar one more chance.”

 

“And compassion will be you choosing to stay at a hotel in the city, and allowing  Guðrún to give their speech to its citizens.” argued Thor, not wanting to give up on these people the way Loki had.

 

“Thor. Remember when I told you that the ways of the Aesir differed from that of Jötnar? This is one of the differences. A ruler here is  _ not _ to be disrespected. It’s bad enough that Odin decreed the elders who caused the war are to be allowed to keep their lives; what else do you want? What, do you want me to pass out hugs to the Jötnar who stand against the royal family and the treaty? Give them reassuring shoulder pats? Hold their hands and listen to them as they continuously disrespect the royal line?”

 

Thor groaned and shook his head, his temporal vein throbbing with annoyance. 

 

“Loki…”

 

“Thor, I’m not going back on this. I’m not changing my mind.”

 

Thor looked completely disappointed in Loki, and it broke Loki’s heart to see this, but he stood strong, refusing to give in.

 

“Loki… please, do this for me, I beg you.” pleaded Thor, placing his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “I can’t sit by and watch as the livelihood of millions is ruined because of one selfish being.”

 

“Well  _ I _ can!” retorted Loki, glaring at Thor fiercely. “Everyone has to learn their lesson at one time or another, Thor. And you have to do things and make hard decisions that  _ make _ people fear and gain respect! You don’t gain respect in Jötunheim by being kind and polite Thor, that’s not how it works here!”

 

Thor remained silent, his eyes pleading with Loki.

 

“ _ No _ Thor!”

 

Thor continued to stare, refusing to give up.

 

“Thor!”

 

The thunder god narrowed his eyes slightly, his disapproving stare  _ killing _ Loki on the inside. 

 

“Why are you wanting me to do this, Thor? What do you gain from allowing this city to not be scrutinized for Retni’s actions?”

 

Thor let go of Loki’s shoulders then and grabbed his hands. “I gain nothing. You don’t do things or save people only if they have something to offer you in return, Loki. You do it because it is  _ right _ .”

 

Loki tsked and looked away, heavily annoyed.

 

“...I don’t want to do this Thor. There is no Norn-given reason for me to do so. Why are you pushing this issue so hard?”

 

“Because I know you’re better than this, Loki!” urged Thor, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

 

Loki exhaled violently in frustration and shook his head. “Me going against your wishes doesn’t mean I’m not a good person, Thor.”

 

“And I never said that it means that, Loki. I just know that in my heart, you’re someone who doesn’t want to cause harm to innocent people.”

 

Loki looked away again and huffed, feeling very conflicted on the issue. He wasn’t an Aesir, so politically he believed he was doing nothing wrong, yet… he also believed he understood where Thor was coming from. 

 

Still…

 

“Thor.” he began, hoping that this would work. “I love you. I love you with all my heart, and all that I am, but I need you to understand that I don’t make these political decisions out of malice. I make them because I  _ know _ how my people are, and I  _ know _ how certain decisions will play out.

 

“You have  _ no idea _ how things on my realm work, and assuming that we handle our political dealings and issues of status like the Aesir would is just wishful thinking. I’ve lived here my whole life Thor; I  _ died _ for these people! I know them and their games better than anyone else, and I have lived on both sides of the fence, Thor. I need you to  _ trust me _ , and understand that I know what I’m doing.”

 

He looked at Thor sternly, hoping that his decision was made clear. “Okay?”

 

Thor sighed and looked deep into Loki’s eyes, searching for something that was not there.

 

“...I may not understand everything that you do for your realm Loki, I know that. I just… I guess I don’t understand how making this decision will benefit anyone.” He sighed and squeezed Loki’s hands before letting go. “But you have made your mind. And I cannot sway it.”

 

Loki reached out and grabbed Thor’s hand, stopping him from walking away. “Thor… believe in me, please. Believe in me, and know that I never do something without reason. I wouldn’t take this step if it wasn’t necessary.”

 

Thor paused for a moment.

 

“... I know.”

 

Loki held on to Thor’s hand still, not letting go when the man tried to walk away.

 

“... Are we okay, Thor?”

 

Thor turned back around to face Loki, and grabbed his other hand, staring deep into his eyes. Loki was searching his gaze, minute fear mirrored in his depths.

 

“We’re okay, Loki.” 

 

He leaned forward and placed a reassuring kiss onto Loki’s lips. “We’re okay.”

 

Loki nodded, letting out a pent up breath. “... Good.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment before Thor leaned in and kissed Loki again, reassuring the man that everything was okay.

 

“I’ll be okay Loki; just give me time to process my disappointment.” 

 

Loki looked stricken when he said this and paled considerably, so Thor swept his fingers through his hair, wanting to calm him. “I’m not leaving you Loki, and I still love you. Me taking some time to myself to process my emotions and let go of any negative feelings I might have doesn’t mean that our relationship is in jeopardy, okay?”

 

Loki continued to stare at him, untrusting.

 

“Okay?” pressed Thor, continuing to look deep into Loki’s eyes.

 

Loki took a few moments to assure himself before offering a slow nod, and choosing to trust in Thor.

 

“... Okay.”

 

* * *

 

After packing and leaving  Rúnar’s home, Loki teleported the family to the next town, which happened to be in the western region of the realm. 

 

Loki was particularly excited to be back here, as he had called this region home for millennia after he had given birth to  Jörmungandr and run away.

 

They would stay in a hotel for the night before Loki made his way over to Elder Sævar’s home, to introduce himself. He didn’t think Sævar would appreciate Loki and his family showing up on his doorstep unannounced. 

 

Thor was surprised to find that the bumbling of the city did not stop when they appeared, and the giants went about as if an Aesir in their lands was a normal sight, and not rare.

 

A few giants even took a moment to nod or bow low at Loki and Guðrún before continuing about their day. 

 

Loki walked over to the nearest guard at the city gates, and greeted them, asking for directions to the nearest hotel in the city.

 

After getting an answer, he walked back to the group, shaking his head and laughing softly.

 

“Well?” asked Hel, tightening her hold on Sköll so that he couldn’t run away into the crowd. “What did they say?”

 

“They said that there are no hotels in this city, as everyone who needs a place to stay stays at Sævar’s home.” 

 

Loki snapped his fingers then, teleporting the group to Sævar’s home. There were guards outside, and a steady stream of people leaving and entering the home. Those who were entering went through what seemed to be a quick question and answer debriefing before they were allowed into the colossal manor.

 

Thor whistled in appreciation when he took notice of the manor. It had to be at least three times the size of his mansion back on Asgard.

 

Loki wasn’t sure if he should wait in line behind the giants in front of him, or skip ahead. Luckily, a guard noticed him and his family and called out his name, causing everyone in the general area to turn around and stare.

 

Loki blushed and walked up to the guards, his family close behind.

 

“Loki; Sævar told us that you weren’t due here for another century.”

 

Loki waved his hand flippantly and shook his head. “Well, we’re here early. Where is Sævar?”

 

The guards looked at each other for a moment before one of them turned and opened the gigantic doors to the manor, gesturing for Loki and his family to enter first. 

 

“I will get Sævar, Loki.” They turned towards Guðrún and bowed low before walking off to get the owner of the manor.

 

Loki and his family waited awkwardly in the front of the manor for sometime, looking around the various paintings and sculptures to pass the time. After an hour had passed, Sævar appeared in front of them, an anxious smile on their face.

 

“Loki, Guðrún. It is a pleasure to have you reside in my home.” They turned to nod at Hel and Thor. “Forgive me if I misunderstood you, for I am old, but… I believed you would come a century from now. What has happened?”

 

Loki sighed and adjusted the hold he had on his bags. “Many things have occured in this century, Sævar. Things that should not be spoken about in public.”

 

Sævar nodded their head and turned, gesturing for everyone to follow them. “You’ll be residing in my personal section of this vast manor.” explained Sævar, walking up stairs to the right of the manor. “Everything else is where the public stays.”

 

Loki nodded and made his way up the stairs, gratefully accepting Thor’s offer for help. After everyone had walked up the stairs and passed through another set of heavily guarded doors, they paused, waiting to be guided to their rooms.

 

One by one, Sævar walked everyone to their rooms, and allowed them to set down their bags. He cleared his throat though when he had shown Loki and Thor to their room, catching their attention. 

 

“If I could speak to you, in my office, Loki?  _ Alone. _ ” 

 

Thor and Loki looked at each other for a moment before Loki shrugged his shoulders and turned to Sævar. “That is fine.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Thor. “I will return soon.”

 

Thor nodded at him and placed his bags down, crossing his arms. “I will see you then.”

 

Loki followed Sævar out of the room and headed down the stairs and around a corner, reaching their office.

 

Sævar closed the door behind him and swept out their arm, wanting him to take a seat.

 

Loki took the offer graciously, sighing in relief as the pressure on his ankles and in his lower back was alleviated. 

 

“So.” Sævar began, intertwining their fingers and resting their chin upon them. “Tell me. What has happened?”

 

Loki exhaled slowly and shook his head. “Where should I begin?”

 

Sævar raised a gray eyebrow. “That much trouble has occurred?”

 

“Yes.” answered Loki. “ Rúnar and their family were not very good at hiding their dissent for myself and my family.”

 

Sævar closed their eyes in mourning, prepared to hear the worst. “Who did you kill, Loki?”

 

“No one!” he scoffed, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Why did everyone always assume the worst of him?

 

“Then who did you hurt? Punish? Maim, even? Something dreadful must’ve happened for you to be here so early.”

 

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, deciding where to begin. “After being introduced to their family, we sat down for dinner, where I was insulted by  Rúnar’s son’s mate. The family tried to rectify their wrong, and being the being that I am, I casually mentioned that I would spend the rest of my time in the city at a hotel, as I didn’t feel safe in such a hostile and disrespectful environment.”

 

Sævar sighed deeply, looking at Loki in disappointment. They were not surprised that Loki had elevated the disagreement to this level. “Loki; what a  _ terrible _ thing to do.  Rúnar has  _ just _ become head elder; you move to shame them and their family so soon?”

 

“They shamed themselves by choosing to fight in a war they could not win.” retorted Loki, crossing his arms again. “They’re lucky I even  _ let _ my family travel to their city and stay at their home. I could’ve done much,  _ much _ worse,  Sævar, and I know you know this.”

 

The elder shook their head, exhaling heavily. “What happened next, Loki?”

 

Loki huffed, continuing his story. “After I said this,  Rúnar begged me to change my mind, and  Guðrún decided that they would allow  Rúnar and their family to voice their dissent of my family.”

 

Sævar made a small sound of disapproval. “That wasn’t very smart.”

 

“I know, I know.” replied Loki, shaking his head in agreement. “But Guðrún is young. And it is time for them to realize that you can’t be just and kind to everyone on this realm, like you would in Asgard. Things don’t work like that here.”

 

Sævar raised their gray eyebrow again. “So they  _ were _ raised in Asgard their whole life, then?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes and scowled. “That is none of your concern, Sævar.” 

 

The elderly giant laughed softly and rested their arms on their desk. “So Guðrún decided to allow the family to voice their opinions. What occured after this?”

 

Loki uncrossed his arms, resting them around his stomach. “ Rúnar’s son was spoiled, and could not hold their tongue or form coherent arguments, and angered  Guðrún. Naturally, Guðrún told  Rúnar that the life of their son would be taken if they did not watch their mouth, and Rúnar panicked, and said that the life of their son was more important than their status in the kingdom, and kicked us out.”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders then, ending his tale. “And so, we came here. I’m in no doubt that Rúnar will lose their position as head elder for doing what they did, and I also know that great shame will be brought upon their city, for the selfish actions of their son.”

 

Sævar shook their head slowly and sighed, drumming their long fingers on the desk. “This is most unfortunate, Loki. Most unfortunate.”

 

“Vegurinn til friðar er oft malbikaður með eyðileggingu.” Loki replied, stating a common saying in their land; the road to peace was often paved with destruction. 

 

“Og eins og friður, getur eyðilegging orðið við neinn.” finished Sævar, a slight downturn to their lips. They had finished the end of the saying for Loki, which stated that like peace, destruction may fall upon anyone.

 

“Is this everything you wish to talk about, Sævar?” Loki asked, shifting his position in his chair. His false contractions had started up again, so he was eager to leave the room and lay down in bed.

 

“No, it is not, Loki.” 

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Sævar in questioning. “What else would you like to know?”

 

Sævar stared at Loki for quite some time, choosing their words very carefully. “I… would like a theory of mine answered or disproven.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes again at the giant. “I’m not answering any questions about Guðrún, Sævar, if that’s what you’re hoping.”

 

Sævar chuckled, still eyeing Loki pensively. “That’s not what this is about.”

 

Loki cocked his head slightly, not trusting the elder. “Then what is it?”

 

Sævar leaned closer, examining Loki’s face, and making him feel uncomfortable. Finally they leaned back, interlocking their fingers and resting them on their desk. “Does the name…  _ Drayden _ … mean anything to you, Loki?”

 

Loki froze upon hearing this, the pain of his false contractions forgotten. 

 

His silence confirmed Sævar’s thoughts, and they smiled gently, a look of genuine happiness in their eyes. “I knew it was you, Loki. I had a feeling, and my intuition is never wrong.”

 

Loki remained silent for sometime, before raising his gaze and staring at Sævar. “... How did you know I was Drayden, Sævar?”

 

Sævar reached out and patted Loki’s shoulder. “The night the attempt on your family was made, you teleported here, to my home. Anyone who practices seidr knows that one cannot teleport to places that they’ve never been. Any yet, you, who I had supposedly never interacted with before, teleported not only to my home, but my  _ bedroom _ , in this manor.”

 

Sævar chuckled then, continuing their explanation. “And from there, I began to wonder, and put two and two together. The last day that I held Drayden in my arms was the day that he told me he had something important to do; something to finish. This also was the day where the runaway prince Loki happened to return to the kingdom after going missing for millennia. I wasn’t too sure back then, when you left me, but I’m sure now. It is you, Loki. You are Drayden.”

 

Loki remained still for awhile, not sure what to say.

 

Sævar noticed this, and continued to speak. “Let me ask you this, Loki, my dear, old friend. Have you found what you were searching for, so long ago? Are… are you finally  _ happy, _ happy with yourself, with your  _ life _ ?”

 

Loki nodded his head slowly, a few tears leaving his eyes then. “I… I am.”

 

He wiped them away, looking at Sævar steadily. “And I will finally tell you the words I could never say back then, teacher.” He reached across Sævar’s desk and grabbed their hand. “Thank you. You guided me when I was lost, helped heal me when I was broken, and changed my entire way of being. I would’ve left Jötunheim alone and left it to ruin, had it not been for you, and your teachings of love and compassion for those you don’t know.”

 

He squeezed Sævar’s hand gently before letting go. “You are a great being, Sævar.”

 

Sævar smiled gently at Loki and leaned back in their chair. “And you are greater than us all, for doing something you don’t have to do, and fighting for people you don’t have to fight for.” They waved their hand, shooing Loki away. “I am done with you, Loki. Return to your room and your mate if you wish.”

Loki nodded gratefully, bracing his arms against the arms of the chair, and standing up.

 

“Thank you for letting us stay here, Sævar.” added Loki, beginning to walk towards the door. “Though I fear our stay won’t be for too long; my false contractions have started up again”

 

He knew he needed to go to a healer soon, to have a body scan performed. He still thought it was too early for him to be on the cusp of labor.

 

Sævar’s eyes snapped open and they rose quickly, striding over to Loki. “Are… are you in labor, Loki?”

 

Loki shook his head, grimacing as another sharp pain went through his side. “Not yet, but I will be soon.”

 

Sævar offered him a wary nod. “Shall… I help you up the stairs, and back to your room?”

 

Loki nodded gratefully, grimacing again. “ _ Ng _ !”

 

“Loki…” warned Sævar, placing a large hand on the small of his back. “I think it would be best if you returned to Asgard. I am not kicking you out by any means, and you are always free to return here, but your pain seems to be getting worse.”

 

Loki fervently shook his head, straightening up. The sharp, stabbing pains had ceased. “No, I’ll be okay. Just… help me up the stairs, please.” 

 

Sævar did as was asked of them, and walked Loki over to the steps, making sure to go step by step. Loki groaned and squeezed Sævar’s arm tightly when they were halfway up the stairs, concerning the elderly giant greatly.

 

Without being prompted to, Sævar picked Loki up in their arms and carried him to he and Thor’s room, opening the door quickly.

 

Thor looked up in alarm when the pair entered the room and ran over to Sævar’s side, confused and worried. “Wha-what’s wrong with him? Is he okay? What has happened?”

 

Sævar walked over to the bed in the room and gently placed Loki down, turning to look at Thor. “He… he says that his false contractions have started, but… he can barely walk because of the pain. I tried to tell him to return to Asgard, but he’s being stubborn.”

 

“These false contractions are just more intense than normal.” groaned Loki, reaching out to grab a pillow to squeeze. “They’ll pass after a few hours, and I’ll be fine.”

 

Thor and Sævar shared a look, and Thor sat down on the giant bed next to Loki, rubbing and massaging his back. “Loki…” he began, his face muddled with worry. “Why didn’t you tell me you were experiencing these false contractions? You know we agreed to go back to Asgard when they began.”

 

Loki groaned again and hugged the pillow tighter, riding over this wave of pain. “I’m fine! Just call a healer to examine me. It’s still too early for me to be in labor.”

 

Thor looked at Sævar then, standing up. “Please allow us to stay here for a few days, Sævar. If Loki goes into labor, we’ll leave immediately to Asgard.”

 

Sævar cast Thor a wary glance and nodded, moving to leave the room. “If he goes into labor, send one of the servants to alert me, please. I shall send for a healer in the meantime.”

 

Thor nodded gratefully and turned back towards Loki, continuing to massage Loki’s lower back in the hope that this would alleviate his pain.

 

“What can I do to help you through this pain, Loki?” murmured Thor, shifting with Loki. The giant had moved onto his hands and knees, and was resting on his elbows, trying to stretch out his lower back, so Thor stood on his knees and continued to massage Loki’s lower back and the sides of his hips.

 

“Distract me.” moaned Loki, gritting his teeth through the intense, sharp pain.

 

“Uh… what did you and Elder Sævar talk about?”

 

“Ngh! We, we talked about what had occurred at Elder  Rúnar’s house.”

 

Thor hummed, digging his thumbs deeper into Loki’s back, and trying to soothe the muscles. 

 

“Did you talk about anything else?”

 

“Ngh!” moaned Loki, squeezing his eyes shut tight. The pain wasn’t going away, no matter which position he lied in, and he was beginning to get worried. He might actually be in labor.

 

“We, we talked about our past.”

 

“What about your past?” pressed Thor, trying to keep Loki’s mind off of the pain.

 

“He, he knew that I was Drayden.”

 

Thor frowned at this, slowing his movements.

 

When Loki had run away from the palace after the birth of  Jörmungandr, and changed his identity, he had gone under the name of Drayden.

 

“How did he know it was you?”

 

“The night you and Guðrún were attacked, I teleported to Sævar’s room, and alerted them first.”

 

Thor paused for a moment before Loki’s groans and hisses of pain urged him to continue massaging him. “His bedroom, you say?”

 

“Yes Thor, his bedroom.” hissed Loki, beginning to rock his hips in the hope that that would lessen the increasing pain.

 

Thor massaged deeper into Loki’s lower back. “So… did you sleep with Sævar as Drayden, then?” he inquired. He wasn’t feeling jealous of Sævar, he was just…  _ curious _ .

 

“Thor!” Loki gritted out, turning his head to look at the man. “Now is not the time for jealousy!”

 

“I’m not jealous Loki, I’m just curious. I don’t know any other reason why you would have been able to teleport to his bedroom.”

 

Loki sighed, slowing the rocking of his hips. The pain was beginning to pass. “Yes Thor, I slept with him. We had an of age teacher-student relationship; it wasn’t romantic by nature.”

 

Thor nodded, not digging as deep into Loki’s back as he originally was. He didn’t want to harm the man. 

 

“Let me sit in your lap.” requested Loki, rising to his knees and beginning to push and prod at Thor until the god was lying against the tall headboard. 

 

Thor straightened up and opened his arms, embracing Loki as the man sat down in his lap.

 

“It hurts really bad, Thor.” Loki murmured, resting his face into the crook of Thor’s neck.

 

“Do you think you’re in labor?” 

 

Loki took a moment to think about it before nodding his head, creeping fear making its way over him. “I think I am. The pain isn't going away, no matter how much I move.” He grunted again, the pain returning. “We have to get me to Asgard, Thor, it’s too early. Frigg has to stop the process.”

 

Thor hummed in reply, trying to soothe Loki by massaging his back again. 

 

“Will you send out your bond to Guðrún, and ask them to come over?”

 

Loki nodded wearily, sending out his bond.

 

Not a moment later, Guðrún entered their room, a concerned expression on their face. “ _ Sire… what’s wrong?” _

 

“We think getta’s in labor, Guðrún.”

 

Guðrún widened their eyes in panic and rushed forward, smoothing the hair out of Loki’s face. “ _ Getta… we have to go back to Asgard. _ ”

 

Loki gave a laborious nod and sighed, groaning as another contraction began.

 

Guðrún looked up at Thor next. “ _ I’ll go pack and alert Hel.” _

 

“Nooo,” moaned Loki, gritting his teeth and trying to breathe through the pain. “Just get her to come in with the children, so we can head back. Sævar won’t care if we leave our things in our rooms here.”

 

Guðrún nodded warily and left, off to get Hel.

 

Loki groaned again and squeezed at Thor’s shoulders, gritting his teeth. “Oh my  _ Norns _ .”

 

“Shhh… it’s okay Loki, it’s okay. I’m right here.”

 

Loki moaned and closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on anything else but the sharp, stabbing,  _ searing _ pain.

 

“Getta!” 

 

Thor turned at the sound of Hel’s voice.

 

He looked and saw that she had the children with her, and Guðrún was by her side.

 

“I’m going to teleport us to Asgard, getta. Would you like to go to the clinics there or Thor’s room?”

 

Loki grunted, holding onto Thor tighter. “I don’t know.”

 

“Let’s all go to my room first, so that my mother and Freya may check on him. We should know where to go from there.” suggested Thor, trying to be a calm voice of reason in all of this.

 

He was quite concerned about their child being born too early, and prayed to the Norns that his mother and Freya would know how to stall Loki’s pain. 

 

Hel nodded, snapping her fingers, and transporting the group to Asgard.

 

* * *

 

They arrived in Asgard not a moment later, and Thor moved to place Loki on their bed, keeping him above the blanket.

 

He rolled over immediately, grabbing a pillow to hold.

 

“I-I’ll go find your mother and Freya, Thor.” stated Hel, snapping her fingers and teleporting away

 

Thor nodded, watching the death goddess go. 

 

“Thor…” moaned Loki, beginning to slowly writhe in bed. “Thor…”

 

“I’m right here Loki, I’m here.” he assured, padding over to the man and climbing on the bed with him.

 

Loki moved to rest his head and upper torso in Thor’s lap, squeezing his thighs. 

His pain was progressing very quickly, and he was very concerned about that. He didn’t know if he was going into labor too soon, or if the baby would be okay. There were so many unknowns in this situation.

 

Guðrún looked impossibly confused about the whole situation, and they sat down on the bed with Loki, rubbing at his back, and attempting to soothe him.

 

Sköll and Hati walked up warily to the bedside, pulling at Guðrún’s leg.

 

“What’s wrong with a-a-amma?” inquired Sköll, tilting his small head. 

 

“Amma is having a baby.” answered Thor, running soothing fingers through Loki’s hair. “So you have to be quiet and play with your toys, okay?”

 

The boys nodded, unsure about what to do. It seemed that they wanted to try their best to comfort Loki, but they didn’t know if they would get in trouble for doing so.

 

“Go play with your toys, boys.” directed Loki, moaning again at the pain. “Amma’s okay.”

 

Sköll bit his lower lip. “You don’t look okay…”

 

Loki groaned again and held onto Thor tighter. “I swear I’m fine boys. Just, just go play with your toys.”

 

The boys looked at each other before running off to a corner of Thor’s bedroom, and playing with the toys they had brought with them.

 

Frigga and Freya appeared in the center of Thor’s bedroom afterwards, startling everyone present.

 

Thor looked up and offered the pair a tight smile. “Hello mother. Freya.”

 

The goddesses nodded at him, feeling a little bit overwhelmed and anxious about the situation they had suddenly been thrust into. 

 

Neither of them had pictured that Loki and his family would return to Asgard  _ today _ . Frigga hadn’t seen Thor in almost a millennium, and although she was  _ thrilled _ to see her son, she knew she had to focus on Loki.

 

Freya and Frigga made their way over to the bed, and Frigga asked Guðrún to leave Loki’s side for a moment, so that she could check on him.

 

The giant offered a skeptical nod, and moved to the foot of the bed. 

 

Loki moaned again as another contraction began, and he gathered his strength, shifting on the bed so that Frigga and Freya would have better access to him.

 

“Loki,” began Frigga, sending out a pulse of seidr to make sure that labor aside, everything was okay. “When did the pain begin?”

 

Loki groaned again, clenching his teeth. “A few nights ago.”

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock. A few nights ago, they were  _ just _ speaking about the prospect of Loki going into labor, and Loki had assured him that labor was at  _ least _ another century away. His heart sunk then, as he feared for the life of their child. He knew that his mother and Freya were the most powerful seidr users in existence, and had complete mastery over every area, yet… he still feared for the life of his child. If they were born too early, their chance for survival would be slim.

 

“The baby.” gritted out Loki, catching everyone’s attention. “It’s too early.” He began to cry as the prospect of losing his child flashed through his mind and overwhelmed him, and he hugged his stomach fiercely. “Do something to keep her in, Frigg!” he pleaded, writhing slowly as the contractions grew closer and closer together.

 

Frigga’s eyes glowed for a moment while she checked over the baby, making sure that her grandchild was okay.

 

“They  _ are _ small, by Asgardian standards, Loki.” she began, moving to rub Loki’s shoulder soothingly. 

 

“No!” Loki cried, holding onto Thor and beginning to sob. “No! Do something! Keep her in!”

 

“They’re small, but they’re big enough to survive outside the womb, Loki.” stated Freya, rubbing his leg. “All of their organs are formed and fully functioning, and their brain looks fine. They’ll be okay.”

 

Loki sniffed, unable to stall his tears. “Are you sure?”

 

Freya leaned forward, wiping his cheeks. “I am  _ certain _ , Loki.”

 

Loki groaned again and began to cry silently. The pain was beginning to become too much. “Take me to the clinics.” he begged, beginning to writhe again. 

 

Frigga and Freya nodded at each other, rising up. “Okay. Okay. We’re going to the clinics, Loki. Can you sit up?”

 

Loki paused for a moment and took in a deep breath. “I-I think so.”

 

His eyes widened and he lurched forward, gagging. “I need to throw up!”

 

Thor got up at once and moved off the bed, carrying Loki to the bathroom in his room. As soon as Loki’s feet touched the floor he lurched forward, falling to his knees and vomiting in the toilet.

 

Thor shushed him gently and rubbed at his back, moving his hair out of his face.

 

After a few minutes of dry heaving, Loki fell back against Thor, wiping away his tears.

 

“Help me stand up, please.” Loki murmured, feeling drained. Thor grabbed his arm and waist, helping Loki stand up, and walked him over to a sink.

 

Loki bent down and turned on the faucet, shakily cupping his hands underneath the water so that he could wash his mouth out.

 

He leaned against Thor afterwards, feeling faint. “Carry me, please. I don’t think I can walk.”

 

Thor moved to pick Loki up, and lifted him, carrying him bridal style. He exited the bathroom and met a worried Freya and Frigga.

 

“Teleport us to the clinics, please, mother.” requested Thor, looking down at a trembling Loki.

 

Frigga nodded and turned to Guðrún. “Guðrún, love? Please gather the boys and follow us. I’ll send the boys to the castle daycare when we arrive at the clinics.”

 

Odin had told her that Fenrir had children, but she did not expect Loki to actually keep them with him. Everyone would have to debrief each other once this baby was born.

 

Guðrún gathered the boys in their arms and walked over to Frigga, nodding their head. “ _ I’m ready. _ ”

 

The All-Mother waved her hand gracefully, teleporting the group to the special room reserved for the Odinson family in the clinics.

 

Hel was already in the room waiting when the group arrived, and she bit her lower lip nervously when she saw Loki trembling in Thor’s arms. “Is the baby going to be okay?”

 

Frigga nodded at her. “The child will be fine, love. We just have to sit Loki on the bed and determine how dilated he is.”

 

Thor set Loki down on the bed, maneuvering him onto his back.

 

“Thor, help Loki place his legs in the stirrups, please.” directed Freya, pulling on a pair of gloves. “I need to see how dilated he is.”

 

Thor carefully moved Loki’s legs into the stirrups on either side of the foot of the bed.

 

Freya moved forward, staring at Loki with love and care. “Loki, I’m going to use seidr to remove your clothing, okay? Would you like a gown to cover yourself?”

 

Loki gave a delirious shake of his head, the pain he was feeling muddling his thoughts, and slurring his speech. “S’alright.” he mumbled, turning his head from side to side as the contractions intensified. “I don’ need a gown.”

 

Frigga turned to Hel, Guðrún and the boys, clapping her hands together. “Hel? Guðrún? Would you like to wait outside in the waiting room? I’ll take the boys to the castle daycare.”

 

Guðrún sent one last long glance at their getta before nodding. They exited the room with the young boys in tow, allowing Frigga to show them where to wait.

 

Waiting until Frigga had closed the door, Freya waved her hand, using seidr to remove Loki’s clothing. She then summoned a large blanket, placing it over Loki’s lap to preserve his modesty. She knew that he wouldn’t care, but she did it to show that he had someone on his side, and that he wasn’t alone in this.

 

Stepping back, she pulled out a small stool from under the bed and sat down, scooting closer to Loki’s front and squeezing lubricant onto her fingers. “Loki, I’m going to insert my fingers into you, okay?” 

 

Loki nodded, squirming a bit when she did so.

 

“It feels like you’re… seven, seven and a half centimeters along, Loki.” she relayed, removing her fingers and taking off her gloves. “Now when you feel like you’re ready to push, let me know, and I’ll tell the doctors to see how dilated you are again.”

 

Loki shook his head fiercely, a garbled “No!” escaping his lips. “Stay, please. I don’t want anyone else to deliver the baby; they won’t know what to do.”

 

Freya and Thor shared a look, and the Vanr goddess walked over to Loki’s side, gently grabbing his hand. “Loki… the Aesir doctors here are more than skilled at delivering babies. They can help you.”

 

“No!” Loki groaned, clenching his teeth and toes. “No! She’s too small! I only trust you and Frigg to deliver her!”

 

He had a pleading look in his eyes, one that Freya could not ignore. She bit her lower lip before nodding her head carefully. “I’ll deliver your baby, Loki.”

 

Loki held onto her hand tightly. “Frigg too! She must be there!”

 

Freya nodded rapidly again, assuring Loki. “She’ll be there.”

 

Frigga appeared back in the room again, walking over to Loki. “How dilated is he?”

 

“About seven and half centimeters, Frigg.” Freya answered, snapping her fingers. Immediately she was dressed in the wear of the Aesir doctors, her hair pulled back into a tight bun, and a mask around her neck.

 

Frigga raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “Are… you going to deliver the baby?”

 

Freya nodded. “Yes… Loki requested that we deliver the baby. He doesn’t trust anyone else to do it since she’ll be smaller than the average infant.

 

“ _ We?” _ questioned Frigga, a hand on her chest in minute disbelief. “Isn’t that going a bit  _ too _ far? I’ve done more than enough for Loki; I even raised his daughter.”

 

Freya narrowed her eyes at the queen, hands on her hips. They were whispering to each other so that Thor and Loki couldn’t hear them. “ _ We _ raised Loki’s daughter! Together!” she hissed, very annoyed with the queen. “Loki is one of us Frigg! We can’t sit by and watch. This is your  _ grandchild _ for Norns sake!”

 

Frigga sighed and snapped her fingers, dressing herself in the wear of the Aesir doctors as well. “... I understand.”

 

Sighing, the goddesses turned to Loki and Thor. “Loki…” began Frigga, stepping towards the foot of the bed. “We have to break your water. It hasn’t broken yet, and you’ll have to start pushing soon.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth through the pain. “Do it.”

 

Grabbing a tool from drawer full of medical supplies, Freya walked over to the bed, sitting down again on the stool. Thor noticed that the tool she carried looked like a large crochet needle.

 

“Loki, spread your legs apart please.”

 

Loki did as she asked, his feet still in the stirrups. Spreading his legs apart, he grimaced through the end of another contraction, and moaned as another one began. His contractions were back to back now, so he knew it was almost time to begin pushing.

 

Sliding the tool into Loki carefully, Freya pushed it past his cervix, and hooked it onto the amniotic sac. Then, she pulled, breaking his water.

 

The clear fluid came out of Loki all at once, soaking Freya.

 

The goddess twitched, forcing herself not to vomit. She was doing this for Loki, her beloved student, her beloved friend.

 

Frigga waved her hand, using seidr to remove the amniotic fluid from Freya’s clothing. The Vanr shot her a thankful glance, before turning back towards Loki and Thor. “Great news! The baby will be here in twenty four hours or less!”

 

Thor blanched, beginning to panic. “So soon?! The baby will be here that quickly?!”

 

Frigga smiled, rubbing her son’s shoulder. “Yes Thor. You’ll soon be the proud parents of an adorable infant who I get to spoil  _ rotten _ !”

 

Thor laughed softly, his concerned gaze making its way back to Loki. “Will the pain end when she comes?”

 

Frigga offered a slow nod. “It  _ should _ . I’m not exactly sure how Jötun deliveries are, Thor.”

 

He sighed, moving Loki’s hair out of his face. 

 

Frigga took notice of the sweat and summoned a small, dry towel. “Here, Thor. Use this to wipe the sweat from his brow.”

 

Thor did as he was directed, carefully dabbing at Loki’s forehead. Loki sighed and relaxed, his delirium dissipating as he got used to the pain. “Thank you, Thor.” he murmured, closing his eyes.

 

Thor hummed in reply, stroking Loki’s hair and gently squeezing his hand. “How are you holding up?”

 

Loki whimpered as another sharp pain went through him. “I’m trying. It just hurts.” He attempted to laugh, grimacing again when the motion just caused the pain to intensify. “It’s a pain you can never get used to, no matter how many times you experience it.”

 

Thor leaned over and kissed his brow. “I know it’s almost over, Loki.” he assured. “She’ll be here soon, and the pain will all go away.”

 

Loki grunted then, shifting his hips.

 

“What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

“I feel like I have to push.” He grunted again, his body taking over and the muscles contracting as he bore down. “ _ Mngh!” _

 

Thor panicked, calling out to Freya and his mother. The two were off in a corner of the room, reading a quick passage about the Jötun birthing process from a book they had summoned.

 

“Yes, my love?” called out Frigga, her eyes continuing to scan the page. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Uh… he’s pushing! Is he supposed to do that now?”

 

Freya and Frigga snapped their heads up and away from the book, rushing over to his bed. Freya sat down on the stool and put on a fresh pair of gloves. “Loki, the book says that the actual labor process happens fairly quick once the water is broken. Is this true?”

 

Loki screamed and bore down again, squeezing Thor’s hand with all of his strength.

 

Thor felt something snap in his hand and a sharp pain shoot through his arm, but he forced himself to ignore it, concerned only about Loki.

 

Loki screamed again and gave a hard push, causing the baby to crown. He collapsed against the bed and panted, beginning to cry again.

 

Frigga looked over and saw that Thor’s hand was angled oddly and tutted. She put two and two together and concluded that Loki had accidentally broken Thor’s hand. “Thor…” she murmured, reaching over to the hand that Loki had broken. “Let me fix that for you.”

 

Thor looked down and finally took notice of his bruised and broken hand, gasping. Loki looked over too and widened his eyes to the best of his ability, sniffing. “I’m so sorry Thor. I didn’t mean to break your hand.”

 

He snapped his eyes closed and squeezed the broken hand even harder, pushing again for a few seconds before gasping and collapsing against the bed. “It hurts so  _ much _ !”

 

Freya tutted, adjusting a light that was on a flexible rod at the foot of the bed, and shined it down so that she could see the baby. She gasped when she saw it, her eyes wide with fright.

 

“Um, Frigg!” she choked out, motioning for the goddess to come and take a look.

 

The mother goddess frowned and waved her hand, healing Thor’s hand before she walked around the bed and jumped slightly, a quiet “Oh no…” coming from her lips.

 

Thor and Loki panicked upon hearing this, and Thor looked down, trying to see what his mother and Freya were freaking out about. 

 

All he saw were blood stained, small alabaster horns, more blood, a small head that was partially out, and even more blood. He gagged, turning away and taking a deep breath. He was beginning to feel faint.

 

“...or...hor....Thor...THOR!” called Frigga, placing a steadying hand on her son. She had sent a pulse of calming seidr through him, so that he wouldn’t faint. “Freya and I have this under control; everything will be okay.”

 

Thor nodded, reminding himself to just look at Loki’s face, and not at their child that Loki was pushing out of his body.

 

Loki began to sob, pushing hard again for a few seconds before collapsing back against the bed. “What’s wrong with her? What’s wrong with the baby, Freya?”

 

He screamed again as the baby’s shoulders began to exit him, and he pushed even harder, his face contorted with effort and exhaustion. “What’s wrong with my baby, Freya?”

 

Freya looked to Frigga for help, and the all mother shook her head fiercely, widening her eyes in warning.

 

“It’s okay, Loki, it’s okay. Just keep pushing, and get the baby out.”

 

Loki continued to weep as he gritted his teeth and pushed, praying to the Norns that his baby was okay. 

 

Freya grabbed the baby’s upper torso with her hands, holding it carefully. “Loki, it’s almost out! Just give me a few big, final pushes!”

 

Loki wailed and bore down, the vein in his forehead throbbing from the exertion.

 

“Push Loki! Push! They’re almost here!”

 

Loki screamed louder than he had before and pushed with everything in him, collapsing against the bed and weeping as he felt his child leave him.

 

Freya caught the child in her arms then and grabbed a pair of surgical scissors, cutting the umbilical cord. “Frigg, deliver the afterbirth for me, please. I’ll tend to the baby.”

 

Freya then got up hurriedly, shielding the baby from Loki and Thor’s worried gazes.

 

“Freya, what’s wrong with the baby?” Loki asked, worried tears falling down his face. “Freya, let me see my baby!”

 

Thor’s heart sunk again and he began to silently cry, praying to the Norns that everything would be okay. They had the most powerful seidr users alive in the room with them, and he trusted in his mother’s ability to heal their child.

 

Frigga sat down on the stool in front of Loki and put on some gloves, resting her hand against his thigh. “Loki… I need you to push again for me. We need to deliver the placenta.”

 

“I want to see my baby.” wept Loki, using a shaky hand to try and wipe away his tears. “I want to see her.” He looked up suddenly then, panicking. “Why isn’t she crying?! Frigg, why isn’t she crying?!”

 

Frigga looked scared too, and called out to Freya. “Freya! Why isn’t the baby crying?!”

 

“I don’t know!” cried out the Vanr goddess, using a special instrument to clear out the baby’s airways. “I-I cleared out their airways, I sent a pulse of seidr through them, they should be fine! I-I don’t kn-”

 

The goddess was interrupted by the loudest cry anyone had ever heard come from a baby, and a collective sigh of relief came from the room as the baby wailed, writhing in Freya’s arms.

 

Thor and Loki wept with relief, each of them thanking the Norns. Frigga sent up her thanks too, patting Loki’s thigh. “Come Loki, push this placenta out. Then you can see the baby and hold her.”

 

Loki grunted and pushed again, a gush of blood pouring out of Loki as the placenta was delivered. Frigga sputtered in shock for a moment, gagging. She then waved her hand, removing the blood and fluid from her clothing. She got up to throw away the rest of the placenta and the umbilical into a medical waste bin, and strode over to Freya and the baby. Freya placed the child down on an examination table, cleaning them off.

 

“Did you try using seidr to make her skin normal, Freya?” whispered Frigga, using seidr to try and send enough oxygen into the child’s blood. Maybe that would cause the child to gain color.

 

“Yes, I did!” hissed Freya, her concern only growing. “But the baby keeps getting paler!”

 

The baby made a loud coo, and reached her hand out towards Freya. 

 

“Freya, let me see my baby!” pleaded Loki, tears still streaming down his face. “I need to bond to her!”

 

Frigga and Freya looked at each other for a moment, before Frigga nodded at Freya, telling her it was okay.

 

Freya wrapped the baby up in a small blanket, warily heading towards Loki and Thor. She paused slightly, covering the baby a bit more with the blanket. “Now Loki, your baby doesn’t look…  _ normal _ .” she warned, holding it close to her chest.

 

Loki snapped upon hearing this, glaring at his friend fiercely. “Give me my BABY!”

 

Freya made her way over to Loki then and placed the infant in his arms, stepping back after she made sure that Loki had the baby completely in his arms. 

 

Loki and Thor gasped together as they looked at their newborn baby, their veins running cold.

 

Loki reached out and touched her ivory skin with a shaking finger, his eyes wide in alarm.

 

Their child was the color of alabaster, and the familial etchings on her skin ran a bright red instead of a dark blue. Her hair, her miniature horns, her nails, and her eyelashes and eyebrows were all the color of porcelain. The baby cooed again and opened her eyes, shocking Loki and Thor further. A normal Jötun had dark, rouge irises, and red sclera. This child had bright red irises and white sclera. 

 

Loki put a hand to his mouth, his eyes still widened in shock. 

 

He had given birth to an albino Jötun.

 

Thor reached out with a careful finger and rubbed at his baby’s chin, happy tears spilling from his eyes. He didn’t care that his child looked different. All that mattered was that she was here, that she was safe, and that she was okay.

 

“Loki… do you know what’s wrong with her?” asked Frigga, approaching the couple warily.

 

Loki nodded slowly, beginning to feel weak. “She’s albino.”

 

Frigga took a sharp intake of breath. “An albino? They’re so rare!”

 

Loki nodded again, laughing softly, and moving the baby to his breast to feed her. “It is extremely rare. I have only seen a couple of albino Jötun in my life. They’re all so beautiful, blending in with the snow.”

 

He sent out his bond to her in a steady stream, pleased that she had the ability to bond with him. He hadn’t been sure if a baby that was half Aesir would be able to bond, when he first got pregnant.

 

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning back in an upright position on the bed. He didn’t know why he felt so tired; he had given birth four times before this, and although he had been tired as  _ hell _ when it was over with, he had never felt so  _ exhausted _ before.

 

He opened his eyes, noticing that his vision was beginning to double.

 

He didn’t have the strength in him to panic, and instead used the last bit of his energy to mutter out “Thor… take… take the baby.”

 

Thor gazed at Loki with concern, calling out to his mother and Freya.

 

“Baby… Thor… t… ta… take her.”

 

He was so tired.

 

He just needed to close his eyes… just… just for a moment.

 

Loki leaned his head back against the pillow, his body going limp as Thor finally took the baby out of his arms and held her.

 

He took a shallow breath, beginning to hear his getta’s voice in his head.

 

Thor began to panic, holding the baby protectively. “Mother! Freya! Something is wrong with Loki!” he hollered, cradling his baby in his arms.

 

The voices were getting closer in Loki’s mind… his getta was calling him… he was so close...so close to reaching his getta’s hand. 

 

He smiled slightly, stretching out to reach his getta’s hand. “Getta…” he whispered, smiling softly when he finally reached his getta’s hand.

 

Thor panicked and reached out to grab Loki’s hand, cradling their baby with one arm. “Loki? Loki?! St-stay with me Loki, please! Stay with me Loki!”

 

Loki’s hold on Thor’s hand was incredibly weak, and he sighed, his breathing becoming laboured. 

 

Frigga and Freya ran over to Loki’s side at once, both of them assessing his state with seidr.

 

Freya screamed when she assessed his body with seidr, beginning to panic. Loki’s heartbeat was slowing down, he was barely breathing, and he had a far away look in his eyes. 

 

He… he was dying.

 

Loki took another stuttered breath before going completely limp, not moving, not breathing.

 

Thor’s blood ran cold and he began to shake Loki in disbelief, his hand trembling with fear.

 

“Loki… Loki…? LOKI!”

 

Loki was unresponsive, and Thor choked out a broken “No…” unwilling to believe that Loki was gone.

 

Frigga and Freya sent out all the healing seidr they could manage, trying to bring him back.

 

“ _ Your attempts will not work, children.” _

 

Everyone in the room gasped and turned towards the voice they had all heard, surprised to see a dark black cloud floating towards Loki.

 

“Death!” shouted Frigga, standing protectively in front of Loki and weeping. “No! No! You can’t take him! He just came back to us!”

 

Death paused for a moment, surprised to see that the All-Mother was being so protective over Loki. “ _ His time has come, Frigg. It is time for him to join me. He has served his purpose.” _

 

Thor began to weep openly, holding their newborn child in his arms. “Death,” he begged, his heart  _ bleeding _ for his partner. “Please! He had just become  _ happy!”  _ His voice broke at the end, and he shook, holding their wailing close.

 

“ _ The Norns have instructed me to take Loki once he gave birth to the one who shall bring peace… he has done this. So I have come.” _

 

“No!!!” screamed Thor, refusing to accept that Loki was gone. They had come so far!

 

“He was so happy! He was finally happy!” wept Thor, shaking uncontrollably. “We just had a baby!”

 

Death remained where they were for a moment, feeling conflicted about whether or not they should take Loki. It… it was an emotion they were unused to feeling.

 

The Norns had told them that it was up to them on whether or not Loki lived or died after giving birth to the savior of the realms.

 

They had always had a special place in their heart for Loki, and believed that  _ they _ would be the one who would finally give Loki the happiness that he was always searching for; even if that happiness had to be achieved in death.

 

But now they were beginning to feel guilty.

 

It was something else they had not felt before.

 

It...it seemed that Loki was happier here… surrounded by people that loved him and cared about him.

 

Love…

 

Something that they had for Loki.

 

Death fought an inner turmoil within themselves, wondering if they loved Loki enough to give him to Thor, forever.

 

Death knew though that they cared for Loki more than they had ever cared for any other being in their existence.

 

And… and that was why they would give Loki what he wanted.

 

They would let Loki go, and… allow him to be happy. Even if it was not with them.

 

Death seemed to sigh then, finishing their internal battle.

 

“...  _ Do you love him, Thor?” _

 

Thor looked up at them, completely and utterly broken. “I love him.”

 

“...  _ Take good care of him then, Thor, in my stead. Make him happy… happy in a way that I could not.” _

 

Death then left the room, and sent Loki’s spirit back into his body.

 

The giant breathed in deeply all of a sudden and rose up, coughing and gasping for air.

 

“Loki!” cried Thor, weeping tears of joy. “Oh Loki!”

 

He hugged Loki tenderly with one arm, making sure their crying baby was safe and secure in his other arm.

 

He wept into the side of Loki’s face, feeling completely overwhelmed. 

 

Freya and Frigga began to cry tears of joy as well, and they ran up to hug him, stunning the man.

 

Loki’s eyes were wide with confusion, not understanding why everyone was hugging him.

 

He just… he remembered giving birth, and then… he had dreamt of his getta and… fallen asleep. And he had suddenly woken up, surrounded by everyone.

 

“What… what happened to me? And...the baby!” he gasped, pushing everyone away. “Give me my baby! Let me see her!”

 

Thor wiped away his tears and carefully placed the wailing infant in Loki’s arms, making sure that he was strong enough to hold her.

 

Loki made a small sound of contentedness, and rubbed at her cheeks, sending out his bond again.

 

“She’s so beautiful.” cooed Loki, craning his neck to kiss her. “I’m so happy!”

 

Thor smiled through his tears, kissing Loki upon the lips.

 

He was over the  _ moon  _ that Loki was back, back and alive and well and living and  _ breathing _ . 

 

He continued to weep into the side of Loki’s face, kissing him again and again. He took in a deep breath after some time, breathing in Loki’s scent, and allowing it to calm him.

 

He left Loki’s bedside to grab a stool and pulled it over, sitting down. He didn’t trust himself to stand right now.

 

Freya and Frigga wiped away their tears then, relieved in their hearts that Death had decided to spare Loki.

 

Frigga smiled at the pair, and walked forward, staring at her new granddaughter with love. She didn’t quite understand why her son and Loki believed this baby to be a girl, as it was intersex like all Jötnar. Nevertheless, she shook her head, noting that she would ask them about it later.

 

“...Would you like me to go get everyone, Loki, Thor?” she asked, clasping her hands. “I’m sure they’re all excited to see the baby.”

 

Loki and Thor looked at each other for a moment, before coming to a silent conclusion.

 

“That is fine Frigg; bring everybody in, please. Thor and I would love to show them our darling Princess Eíerá.

 

Thor gasped upon hearing the name, relief and happiness spreading throughout his body. He and Loki had brainstormed for the entire length of Loki’s pregnancy on a name for their child, and they hadn’t found one that sounded right.

 

But the name that Loki had just spoken tugged at Thor’s heartstrings, and he nodded, smiling through his tears.

 

“That name is  _ perfect, _ Loki.” cooed Frigga, absolutely enamored with it. “It’s a name fit for a queen.”

 

Thor leaned forward to kiss Loki before he placed a gentle kiss on their baby’s forehead.

 

Although the last few hours would no doubt be the scariest moments that Thor would ever live, he felt relieved.

 

His baby was okay, Loki was alive, and… and they were all here, together.

 

Just like a family should be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> Sorry about that whirlwind T.T
> 
> I got the idea for their child's skin after I saw a lovely photo of an albino Jötun Loki drawn by virushoney on tumblr. But thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you leave any questions, comments or concerns that you have down below. I would love to talk to you all, and improve myself as a fanfiction writer through any critiques that you might have.


	21. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyr and Baldur's secret is discovered, and Thor deals with his emotions after Loki is brought back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> As always, thank you for clicking on this chapter to read. We're getting close to the end of the series T.T I'm so sad. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

“ _ Fuck _ Freyr.” moaned Baldur, placing a steadying hand on the man’s chest and beginning to ride him in earnest. “ _ Fuck,  _ you feel so good in me.”

 

The Vanr god smirked and placed supportive hands on Baldur’s hips, his gaze one of pure lust and adoration.

 

He began to rock his hips upwards into Baldur, moaning together with the man.

 

Baldur looked down at the water god, seeing that he was holding himself back. “Are you sure you want to go slow today?” He groaned loudly as Freyr’s cock began to rub against his prostate, and he began to ride him a bit faster.

 

Freyr kept rocking his hips into Baldur slowly, watching Baldur fuck himself on him with a lecherous gaze. Baldur felt extreme pride in the fact that he could make the stoic and reserved god feel such emotion.

 

“I’m always so rough with you; you deserve a break every once in awhile.”

 

Baldur bit his lower lip at the sound of Freyr’s voice, which was deep and rumbled with desire.

 

“You always heal me afterwards.” countered Baldur, continuing to ride him. “I’ve learned to  _ relish _ in the feeling of pleasure and pain, Freyr.

 

Freyr laughed softly and grabbed Baldur’s ass, pulling him forward. “It’s nice seeing you like this; keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

Baldur smiled softly at the praise and kept going, moving his free hand to his cock and beginning to pump it in time to his movements.

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

 

Freyr moved Baldur’s hand off of his cock and replaced it with his own, staring intensely and watching as Baldur’s face contorted in pleasure, his cheeks flushed, his mouth open and gasping for air, and his eyes tightly squeezed shut.

 

This wasn’t the first time that Freyr had found Baldur sexually appealing beyond comparison, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

 

After Thor and the others had left for the war, Freyr and Baldur’s sexual relationship had progressed to the point where they had become  _ entrapped _ in their sexual desire for each other, and lost the battle of wills that was keeping them apart.

 

They spent every moment they could together fucking, and had become quite forgetful that this was a relationship of passion; one where no one could know. It was… their little secret.

 

They fucked in their rooms, in Freyr’s office, outside in the gardens at night when they thought no one was watching, and Freyr couldn’t deny how addicted he was becoming to the boy and his body.

 

He knew he didn’t love the boy -for it was no secret that a large part of his heart still belonged to Loki- and he knew that the boy didn’t love him -for his heart  still belonged to no one.

 

Today found them in Freyr’s suite, a few days before Freyr was due to return to work. He had been working without sleep while Thor and Odin were fighting in the war, and had taken a lengthy vacation after Odin and Hermod had returned. Odin allowed him to take it, knowing that the man deserved it. 

 

He had spent all of his time behind closed doors, shacked up with Baldur. He had tried his best to be discreet about it all, as he knew that his sister had eyes like a hawk; it was only a matter of time before their sexual relationship was brought to her attention.

 

Baldur and Freyr lazed about in bed after their romp together, relaxing in the haze always brought upon by the post coital bliss.

 

The water god had his dark olive arm wrapped around Baldur’s slim waist, holding him close. Baldur nestled into his hold further, placing his pale arm on Freyr’s broad chest, and marveling at Freyr’s calm heartbeat. 

 

Baldur felt he could live his whole life next to Freyr like this, just resting by his side, and listening to the steady beat of his heart. The prince believed that as long as they had these small, little, intricate moments to share, everything would turn out okay. Everything would be right with the world.

 

They began to relax even more as their breathing slowed, and they began to slowly drift off to sleep.

 

A sharp intake of breath caused the pair’s eyes to snap open, and they sat up in a hurry, face to face with the mother goddess Frigga.

 

Frigga looked so  _ confused _ to see that her son was in bed naked with Freyr, and she closed her eyes, her hands moving to cover her mouth and nose in shock.

 

It took a few moments of careful breathing before Frigga found her tongue, and she took a few steps back, trying her best to not break her composure.

 

Today was so overwhelming, and Thor had just returned, and now Loki was in  _ labor _ , and her grandchild was almost here, and she had teleported here to find  _ Freyr _ of all people holed up in bed with her youngest son.

 

She narrowed her eyes with contempt, her upper lip curled in disgust.

 

“... What are you doing to my son, Freyr?”

 

Freyr paled considerably and lowered his gaze. He had nothing to say to the queen.

 

“Moth-”

 

“Hush child!” hissed Frigga, continuing to stare at Freyr with contempt. “You’re half his age! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

 

Baldur looked horrified by his mother’s countenance, and placed a shaky hand on Freyr’s upper arm. 

 

Frigga shook her head and looked away from the pair, sighing deeply. “...I have come to tell you that Thor and Loki have returned, and Loki is in labor.”

 

Freyr’s eyes bulged with concern and shock, and he got out of bed and snapped, instantly dressing himself.

 

Frigga averted her eyes, a heavy frown still on her face. “I will see you both in the waiting rooms of the castle clinics.” 

 

The All-Mother then raised her gaze back to Freyr, eyeing him cooly. “Freyr… we need to talk after the baby is born.  _ Alone _ .”

 

She disappeared after this, waving her hand, and going to tell the other members of the family about the impending birth.

 

Baldur sat on the edge of the bed after his mother left, rigid with fear. He blinked rapidly as the events from a few moments ago flooded through his mind, and he cursed, getting out of bed and dressing himself.

 

Their… their  _ secret _ had been discovered. Baldur knew without a shadow of a doubt that Freyr was in more trouble than he could even comprehend, and he padded his way over to the god, attempting to place a careful hand on his back.

 

“...Freyr?”

 

The water god shook him off roughly, standing tall and rigid with emotion. “... Don’t.” 

 

He shook his head and sighed, heading towards the door. “We’ll… we’ll figure things out later, Baldur. Just keep to yourself for now.”

 

Baldur bit his lower lip and wiped away a few falling tears. “Is… ar-are you going to be okay? What is she going to do to you?”

 

Freyr looked over at Baldur for a moment before turning back towards the door.

 

“... I don’t know Baldur. I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

“Odin!”

 

Odin jolted awake, looking around in alarm.

 

Frigg was standing in front of his desk in his office, and she looked bothered.

 

Something had happened.

 

“What’s wrong, my love?”

 

Frigga clasped her hands together, rushing through it. “Thor and Loki have returned, and Loki is in labor.”

 

Odin blinked a few times before he nodded his head, sighing deeply.

 

“... I’ll meet everyone in the waiting room.”

 

* * *

 

After Frigga had gathered the rest of the members of her family, she appeared back in the waiting rooms, pleased to see that everyone had gathered. After sharing that the baby was quite small, and that Thor and Loki were worried, she disappeared, back into the room with Loki.

 

Odin sighed wearily and sat down in a chair, resting his staff Gungnir against a wall. There were so many things flashing through his mind at the moment. He had not been debriefed by Thor about his stay in Jötunheim, so he had no idea what state the realm was in. His first grandchild was about to be born, and he had no idea how far along Loki was, how healthy the child was, and if everything would be okay.

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eye, calming himself. 

 

Frigga and Freya were the two most powerful seidr users alive. They knew what they were doing.

 

He looked up at those present in the waiting room, laughing to himself. Everyone seemed to be nervous and on edge about the impending birth.

 

“How long do these things usually take anyway?” muttered Hermod, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

 

Hel shot him a dirty look, making a sound of disapproval. 

 

“What? I’m merely asking a question, Hel. I don’t think any of us besides father have ever had a baby before.”

 

Baldur looked away, remembering the child that he shared with Erland. He would keep her existence a secret until she came to him.

 

Hodr set his brother with a gloom look. He was nervous too.

 

Odin raised an eyebrow and grunted, catching everyone’s attention. “Guðrún. You’re the only Jötun here; how long does this usually take for your kind?”

 

Guðrún narrowed their eyes a bit and considered Odin for quite some time.

 

“ _... I am not sure, All-King. I have never been pregnant.” _

 

Odin let out a gruff laugh, amused with the giant.

 

“Very well, Guðrún. I suppose we’ll all just have to wait then.”

 

A loud scream came from the room Loki was in, and everyone paused, staring at the door.

 

Hel got up and began to pace, nervously muttering to herself.

 

Baldur stared at the door in horror, hands covering his mouth.

 

“Uh… is he supposed to be screaming like that?”

 

Odin grunted, looking away from the door. “Labor is painful, Baldur.”

 

Baldur shivered and covered his ears as another piercing scream came through the door, causing everyone to cringe and shudder.

 

“...Will he be okay?”

 

Odin looked at Hermod, surprised that he was so concerned. 

 

“I can only hope so.”

 

Frigga shouting at Thor could be heard through the door, causing everyone but Odin to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“ _...What did he do? _ ”

 

Odin laughed and shook his head. “He must’ve looked down.”

 

Guðrún squinted in confusion. “ _ What do you mean he looked down?” _

 

“It means that he must’ve looked down and saw the gory sight of the baby exiting Loki.” grunted Odin, crossing his arms.

 

Guðrún made a face of disgust, sticking out their tongue and shuddering.

 

“What’s so bad about looking down?” asked Hermod, still confused.

 

Odin shook his head and smiled softly. “You’ll find out one day, boy. And if you’re smart, you’ll listen to me, and never look down.”

 

Another loud scream came through the door, this one louder than the previous ones.

 

Baldur looked at the door again, mild alarm on his face. “Should… should we do something?”

 

“There’s nothing we can do Baldur.” droned Hodr, crossing his arms. “What are we going to do, go in there and deliver the baby ourselves?”

 

The young prince huffed, looking away. “Well  _ excuse me _ for being nervous and worried for him. None of us here have actually experienced labor, so it’s natural to be curious.”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t be too sure about that…” muttered Hodr, looking at Baldur from the corner of his eyes.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” inquired Hermod, stepping closer to his brothers. “Ar-are you  _ pregnant _ Baldur?”

 

“No!” Baldur hissed, his face turning red with embarrassment. “Don’t be an idiot Hermod.”

 

“I’m just asking a very logical question.” he retorted, going to lean back against the wall. “With your reputation, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

Baldur widened his eyes with incredulity and turned to shout at his brother.

 

“Listen here you-”

 

“Alright boys; that’s enough. Calm yourselves and act like the men I raised you to be.”

 

Hermod and Baldur huffed, each looking at opposite sides of the room.

 

Repeated screams left the room that Loki was in, and a particularly loud scream concerned everyone present, causing them all to look at the door.

 

The room Loki was in had gone eerily quiet.

 

Guðrún and Hel looked at each other in a panic, both of them standing up suddenly.

 

“Guðrún, Hel; what’s wrong?”

 

“ _ Something is wrong. We can feel it through our bond.” _ rushed Guðrún, beginning to pace back and forth. 

 

A few minutes went by like this, and everyone in the room was on edge, praying to the Norns that everything was okay.

 

Odin noted that he had not heard an infant’s cry yet. 

 

This worried him greatly.

 

Panicked voices could be heard coming from the room, and Odin stood up, pacing nervously. He sent a silent prayer up to the Norns, begging them to guide Frigga and Freya’s hands as they fixed whatever was wrong.

 

Like music to everyone’s ears, the loud wailings of a baby made their way through the door.

 

Everyone present sighed in relief, and Odin and Guðrún sunk back into their chairs, praising the Norns.

 

Everyone waited in silence then, unsure about what to do. They had a feeling they would be allowed in to see the baby soon.

 

A few hours passed before the door to the room opened, and Frigga stepped out, still dressed in the wear of the Aesir doctors. She had a strained smile on her face, and beckoned for everyone to stand up and follow her.

 

“Thor and Loki have told me to tell everyone that they’re ready to show you the baby.”

 

Everyone stood up at once, rushing forward towards the room.

 

Baldur entered the room first, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. Freya had thankfully placed a blanket over the lower half of Loki’s body, so no one could see his privates.

 

He looked at Thor warily, not sure if it would be alright to ask to see the baby. Loki was holding them close to his chest, and they were covered by a blanket.

 

Thor and Loki shared a look, and Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki, causing the giant to sigh. Turning his head back towards Baldur, Loki let out a pent up breath.

 

“Would you like to see the baby, Baldur?”

 

“Yes.” squeaked Baldur, suddenly feeling nervous. Loki bit his lower lip before moving the blanket out of the way, showing the baby to him.

 

He gasped, his eyes widened in alarm. “Oh my Norns! Wha-what’s wrong with them?”

 

“She’s albino, Baldur.” answered Thor, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He seemed to be more exhausted than Loki.

 

“Other than being born a century early, and being albino, she’s fine.”

 

Odin looked up suddenly at the mere mention of her being an albino, and made his way over to the bed. Loki looked up at this, and saw that Odin had a look of disbelief and mild wonder on his face.

 

Even though Loki didn’t want anyone to hold his baby but he and Thor, he reached out his arms, offering the baby to Odin. “... Would you like to hold her, Odin?”

 

Odin nodded quickly, taking the baby carefully in his arms, and cradling her with the utmost care.

 

He began to cry silent tears then once he gazed at her face. The baby cooed and yawned in his arms, closing her eyes.

 

He wiped at his cheeks, a soft smile on his face. “She looks just like Vidar…” he murmured, which shocked Thor. He looked over at Loki, who had also heard this. It seemed that the rare gene for albinism ran on Thor’s side of the family.

 

Loki began to form a theory in his head when he thought about Odin’s firstborn being an albino. Maybe… maybe Odin’s getta was an albino too. That would explain why she had been recorded as having skin that wasn’t blue, and white, small horns.

 

Thor reached out and rubbed his father’s shoulder, showing that he understood.

 

“What did you name her?”

 

His voice was gruffer than normal, and packed with emotion.

 

Thor and Loki shared another look. “Eíerá.” murmured Loki, folding his hands in his lap. “It means-”

 

“Snow.” Odin finished, a small smile on his face. “It’s a beautiful name, Loki.” He handed the baby back to Loki, who gratefully accepted her back into his arms.

 

Frigga reached out and squeezed Odin’s arm in solidarity, knowing how hard this was for him.

 

“Guðrún, Hel? Come see your sister please.” Loki called out, readjusting his hold on the baby. His voice was weak and lilting like the wind, and this worried Guðrún and Hel heavily.

 

Together, the siblings walked towards the bed, Baldur and Odin moving out of the way to make some room.

 

Hel and Guðrún took a sharp intake of breath upon seeing the child, hands covering their mouths in disbelief.

 

The baby’s skin was akin to porcelain, and their red familial etchings and eyes stood in stark contrast to their ivory colored skin.

 

“My Norns, getta…” breathed Hel, stepping forward a bit more. “They’re so… beautiful.” 

 

The death goddess cooed and reached forward to touch the baby’s cheek. “She’s so small!”

 

Loki sighed, a pained look on his face. “I know. She’s early. She should’ve been in me for at  _ least _ another century.” He looked up at Hel and studied her face before he offered her the baby. “Would you like to hold her, Hel?”

 

Hel widened her eyes. “I-is that okay? May I?”

 

Loki smiled softly and nodded, carefully handing her the baby. “Make sure to support her head and neck, Hel.” He repositioned the baby in her arms until it was cradled properly, and sat back, resting on the bed. Thor reached over and grabbed Loki’s hand, squeezing it weakly. Loki offered him a tired smile back and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

Thor made sure to check and see if Loki was still breathing, minute fear creeping over his shoulder. He was still scared that this was all a dream, and feared that he would wake up and find out that Loki really was dead, and that he was all alone.

 

Loki cracked open an eye, sensing Thor’s worry. “It’s alright Thor; I’m just closing my eyes for a minute.”

 

Thor panicked, growing visibly pale. “Please don’t do that.” he begged, pleading with the man. “Please don’t go to sleep.”

 

Thor was  _ terrified _ that if Loki went to sleep again, that he wouldn’t wake up, and… he couldn’t handle experiencing that. 

 

Not again.

 

Loki stared at Thor for sometime before nodding his head. “I’ll stay awake then.”

 

Loki figured that something more serious than passing out had happened to him earlier. Thor wouldn’t act this fearful if that was all that had happened.

 

He would have to ask him about it after they went back to their room.

 

Hel kissed her sibling’s head one more time before offering the baby to Guðrún. The giant refused, stepping back and crossing their arms. “ _ No thank you. I don’t want to hold the baby.” _

 

Their sister frowned, raising an eyebrow. “Why don’t you want to hold the baby Guðrún? She’s your sister.”

 

Guðrún scowled fiercely, turning away. “ _ There is no Norn given reason as to why I have to hold the baby if I don’t want to.” _

 

Loki and Thor shared a look and sighed. They would have to speak to Guðrún about their jealousy later on.

 

Loki looked behind his children and noticed Freyr, seeing that he looked pained.

 

“Freyr,” he called out weakly. “Would you like to see her?”

 

Freyr stiffened at the sound of his name being called, and he widened his almond shaped eyes slightly, looking panicked.

 

He turned on his heels quickly and left the room then, shocking everyone present. Loki looked hurt and confused for a moment, before realizing what had probably occurred. He would have speak to Freyr later as well.

 

“I’ll go check on him.” stated Frigga, striding out of the room. No one questioned this, as they believed that her wanting to check on him was due to her caring and nurturing nature.

 

Loki shook his tired head and leaned back against the bed, forcing himself to stay awake. “Hel, let me hold your sister again please.” He stretched out his arms, taking the baby and cradling her. He knew he couldn’t be  _ too _ overprotective over her, as he and Thor’s family deserved to hold her and see her. It was just so hard to let her go, as she was so  _ small _ and  _ vulnerable _ !

 

Loki felt like he had to protect her from everyone and everything, with all that he was, and all that he could be. She was a testament to Thor and Loki’s love, a sign that what they had was really happening. They now truly had a family.

 

Freya clapped her hands together, catching everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone; please leave the room. It is time for Loki to get dressed and sent back to his room. You can see the baby more tomorrow.”

 

Everyone filed out of the room one by one, back to their respective areas of the castle.

 

Finally alone, Loki sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them quickly though when he remembered that Thor had requested for him not to sleep, and began to shift in bed. “Thor.”

 

Thor was on his feet at once, a panicked look in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

“Take the baby for a moment so that I can stand up and teleport us back to our room, please.” 

 

Thor gave him a rough nod and took their daughter in his arms, shushing her gently as she began to softly cry. “It’s okay little one, it’s okay. Papa’s got you.”

 

The baby instantly calmed at the sound of Thor’s voice, snuggling further into his chest and making a soft sound of contentedness before falling asleep. 

 

Loki hissed as he took his legs out of the stirrups one by one, and slowly got out of bed. He stood on shaky feet and stretched, waving his hand and dressing himself in night shorts and a robe with seidr.

 

Freya caught his arm when he began to wobble, placing a steadying arm around his waist. “Careful, Loki. You just had a baby.”

 

She waved her hand, teleporting herself, Thor, Loki, and the baby to Thor and Loki’s suite in the castle.

 

Loki grimaced and began to slowly shuffle to the bed, removing his robe and climbing under the covers. He looked around the bedroom, unhappy.

 

Thor noticed this and frowned, concerned. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed into his hands, sitting up in the bed. “We have to buy furniture for the baby. I  _ knew _ I was forgetting something important before we left for the war.”

 

Freya laughed and stepped forward. “Allow me to help, Loki. I had some furniture made for you as a gift a while back, before you left.” Loki cocked his head slightly and gasped as Freya used seidr to cause a crib, a dresser, and a changing table to appear in their bedroom. The furniture was made of white marble, and adorned with gold. “I also summoned some diapers and baby clothes for you. They’re in the changing table and the dresser, respectively.”

 

Loki clasped his hands together, eternally grateful. “Oh Freya…”

 

The Vanr goddess waved her hand flippantly. “Oh hush, Loki love. Just focus on resting up, and taking care of your baby. I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow, hun.”

 

Loki nodded, waving at the goddess and watching her disappear.  

 

Now he and Thor were finally alone.

 

Loki reached out his arms towards Thor expectantly. “It’s about time for the baby to eat again, Thor. Let me feed her, please.”

 

The thunder god made his way over to Loki’s side of the bed, and sat down, carefully handing him the baby. “So soon? You just fed her a few hours ago.”

 

Loki tutted, carefully caressing his baby’s cheek to wake her up. Eíerá whimpered and began to cry, her face scrunched up in annoyance. “Shhh, it’s okay Eíerá, it’s okay. Getta’s here, I’m here.” 

 

Eíerá continued to whimper and grunt, her mouth pinched in a frown.

 

Thor laughed softly at this, rubbing the baby’s arm. “She’s so expressive! I know exactly who she takes after.”

 

Loki smiled and chuckled to himself, moving the baby to his breast. “She looks just like you though.”

 

Thor watched as their child began to suckle at Loki’s breast, amazed with the sight. He was still in shock that their child was  _ finally _ here. 

 

He was a father!

 

A father, of all things!

 

If someone had told Thor two millennia ago that he would finally achieve his dreams of being a husband to a loving partner, and a father to a darling baby girl, he would’ve laughed in disbelief and sent them on their way. 

 

He never imagined that fatherhood would feel like this. He had watched Loki raise Guðrún, and although he helped out sometimes in the very beginning, it had mostly been all Loki. When he had adopted Guðrún as his own, he felt the stirrings of fatherhood in his chest, and felt very protective over them.

 

But the second that Eíerá came into this world, Thor felt  _ love. _ A fierce, never ending love. One that would transcend across all of time, one that was all consuming, one that took over him with a fever, and it was so strange to him.

 

He thought he knew what love was when he had proposed to Loki, but this? The love he had for his daughter? It was more intense than anything he had ever felt before, more intense than anything he had ever  _ experienced. _

 

He wiped away a few tears that had begun to fall from his eyes then, and reached over to caress Loki’s upper arm.

 

Loki looked up absentmindedly, feeling completely enamoured with their child. He widened his eyes with concern though when he saw that Thor was crying, and he called out to him, asking him what was wrong.

 

Thor continued to cry into his hands, completely breaking down. Loki hadn’t seen Thor break down like this since his suicide attempt so long ago, and he began to worry, scooting over in the bed until he sat by Thor’s side. Holding the baby in place with his left arm, he used his right hand to rub at Thor’s back, consoling him carefully.

 

Thor continued to break down, unable to calm himself down and explain his tears.

 

Loki continued to console Thor for sometime, taking a moment to get up and place the baby in her crib to rest before making his way back over to the bed.

 

“Thor…” he murmured, wrapping his arms around him. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

Thor shook, moving to embrace Loki and cry into the side of his neck.

 

“I thought I had lost you both today!” he wept, struggling to get this out. “I almost lost you both!”

 

Loki hugged Thor tighter, shaking his head. “Thor, it’s okay. We’re here, we’re breathing, we’re alive. We’re okay, Thor.”

 

“You, you  _ died _ Loki!”

 

Loki froze in Thor’s arms upon hearing this.

 

_ What?! _

 

“Thor…” he asked very carefully, making sure to stay calm. “What do you mean I died today?”

 

“You, you died Loki! You closed your eyes, you stopped breathing, your heart stopped beating, you went  _ limp _ !” wept Thor, beginning to hyperventilate. 

 

Loki was shocked to his very core, and moved to sit in Thor’s lap, wrapping his arms around the man. He was still very sore from the delivery, so he made sure to be careful and sit sideways in his lap instead of straddling him.

 

“Thor, Thor, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here, I’m right here, my love. It’s okay.”

 

He shushed Thor and continued to hug the man, rubbing his back and continuing to reassure him with the sound of his voice.

 

“Don’t leave me Loki! Please don’t leave me again!” begged Thor through his tears, holding onto Loki as if Loki would disappear if he wasn’t touching him. “I can’t lose you! Not again!”

 

Loki felt  _ terrible _ that Thor was so completely and utterly broken by the events of today, and he didn’t know what to do.

 

“I’m not leaving you, Thor, I’m not leaving you. I’ll always be here, I’ll always be by your side. I won’t leave you.”

 

Thor continued to sob, holding onto Loki like his life depended on it. He kept repeating the same broken phrase of “you almost left me, you almost left me.” over and over again, rocking back and forth on the bed, and cradling Loki in his arms.

 

Loki just replied the same way over and over again, saying, “I’m here Thor. I’m here. I’m not going to leave you, my love, I’m not going to leave you.”

 

“I was so  _ scared _ ” wept Thor, beginning to loosen his hold on Loki, and calming down. “I can’t live without you Loki, I just can’t! You and Eíerá mean so much to me, Loki! I-I love you both so  _ much _ .” His voice broke at the end, and he hugged Loki tighter, beginning to sob again.

 

“Shhh…” comforted Loki, rubbing Thor’s back. “I love you too Thor, I love you too.”

 

“Don’t leave me Loki… please don’t go!”

 

“I’m not leaving Thor, I’m right here, I’m right here, my love.”

 

Loki continued to comfort Thor through his exhaustion, thankful that the baby hadn’t been woken up by Thor’s sobbing.

 

A few more hours went by with Thor crying before he began to calm down completely. Loki leaned over and kissed Thor upon the lips slowly, pulling away and staring at him with love and compassion.

 

Thor moved to hold his face and kissed him back, his emotions and feelings and thoughts  _ bleeding _ through the kiss.

 

Thor rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes, taking shaky breath.

 

“Please don’t leave me, Loki. Please don’t go.”

 

Loki kissed Thor’s forehead, moving to look deep into his eyes. “I’m not leaving you, Thor. I’m not leaving you.”

 

The pair were interrupted by the whimpering of the baby, who began to cry louder and louder the longer it took Thor and Loki to come over and pick her up.

 

Loki got off of Thor’s lap and shuffled over to the crib, picking up the baby and and shushing her gently. “It’s okay, Eíerá, getta’s here. Getta’s got you.” He craned his neck to kiss the baby’s forehead and walked back to the bed, sitting down and bringing the baby to his breast.

 

Eíerá latched on quickly and drank from him greedily, causing Loki to laugh. “Her appetite is voracious; it reminds me of somebody I know.”

 

Thor laughed softly and wiped away the rest of his tears, reaching out with a careful finger to caress his child’s hand. Eíerá wrapped her small fist around Thor’s finger, holding it tightly.

 

Thor laughed with surprise and scooted closer, staring at his daughter with extreme love and adoration. “She’s so strong, Loki; look at how tightly she grasps my finger.”

 

Loki looked down and smiled, readjusting the baby in his arms. “She definitely gets that from you.” 

 

Eíerá mewled with annoyance at being adjusted, and continued to suckle at Loki, drinking her fill.

 

Thor carefully maneuvered his finger out of his daughter’s hold and got up, padding across the large room and opening a drawer in the changing table. He pulled out a diaper and closed the drawer, moving to open the dresser and pick out a onesie for the baby.

 

Loki looked up as Thor padded back to the bed, grimacing slightly. Their daughter was sucking a bit  _ too _ forcefully, and it was beginning to hurt.

 

He carefully unlatched Eíerá from his breast and began to quietly console her as he moved her to his other nipple. “It’s okay, Eíerá, I’m just switching you.”

 

The baby grunted softly and latched onto Loki’s other nipple, closing her eyes.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Loki offered him a tired smirk, leaning his head back against the headboard. “No, it just feels slightly uncomfortable after a while. I’ll be fine.”

 

Eíerá drank for a few more minutes before letting go, making a soft whimper and falling asleep.

 

“Would you like to dress her, Thor?” asked Loki, offering him the baby. Thor nodded his head and took her graciously, leaning down to plant a kiss on her face. Eíerá mewled and yawned, keeping her bright red eyes closed.

 

Thor looked worried for a moment, and looked up at Loki. “Do you know why she keeps her eyes closed?”

 

Loki hummed for a moment, thinking. “It’s probably because she’s not used to seeing light, since the womb is so dark. He waved his hand lazily, using seidr to close the curtains in their bedroom, and making the room dramatically darker. “Let’s see if she opens her eyes.”

 

Thor tickled Eíerá’s cheek, and the baby mewled, opening her bright red eyes and yawning again.

 

Thor smiled at the sight and bent down to press kisses on her face, laughing softly when she began to whimper. “I’m sorry, Eíerá. You’re just so  _ cute _ !” 

 

He unwrapped her from the blanket she was in and kissed her stomach quickly, straightening up. “Time for you to go to bed, little one.”

 

Eíerá grunted softly as Thor began to place a diaper on her and dress her in a onesie. Loki watched on proudly, pleased with Thor.

 

After dressing their child for bed, Thor picked her up and carried her to her crib, placing her down softly. The child reached up at him and began to cry, so Thor picked her up again, shushing her.

 

“It looks like Princess Eíerá has become spoiled already.” laughed Loki, crossing his arms. The baby had stopped crying the second Thor picked her up, and started to suck her thumb, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“It looks like our princess is awake for the time being.”

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

“...Will… will you be okay? If… if I rest for a few hours, Thor?”

 

Thor paused, fear beginning to creep down his spine. He fought his fear and sat down on the bed, looking at Loki. “Only a few hours?”

 

Loki nodded blearly. “Only a few hours, Thor. Only a few hours.”

 

Thor looked panicked, and his heart began to beat faster, the color draining from his face. “...Do you have to sleep?”

 

Loki reached out a hand and placed it on Thor’s upper arm, squeezing him gently. “You can wake me at any time to make sure that I’m still with you, Thor.”

 

Thor bit a lower lip, still impossibly scared that if Loki fell asleep, he wouldn't wake up. 

 

“... Only for a few hours?”

 

“Only for a few hours.”

 

“And I can wake you up at anytime?”

 

“Yes, Thor.” assured Loki, squeezing his upper arm again. “Wake me up anytime to make sure that I’m still alive.”

 

Thor looked at Loki for a few moments before offering a wary nod of his head. “Okay.”

 

Loki leaned over and kissed Thor, looking deep into his sea blue eyes. “Everything will be just fine, Thor. I promise.”

 

Thor looked  _ impossibly _ fearful and distrusting. He fought against these feelings rising in his chest and closed his eyes tightly, taking in a few deep breaths.

 

“You’ll be okay… you’ll be okay…”

 

Loki looked at Thor with concern, not wanting to fall asleep, but knowing he needed to rest; he’d just had a baby for Norns sake!

 

“I’ll be okay, Thor, I’ll be okay. I promise, I’ll be okay.”

 

Thor turned away, holding onto their infant like the world would end if he loosened his hold.

 

“Okay. Okay…”

 

Loki got under the covers then and laid his head down on the pillow, turning to face towards Thor. “It’ll only be for a few hours Thor. Just a few hours.”

 

“Just a few hours… just a few hours” repeated Thor, sounding like a broken record.

 

Loki wished he could stay up and console Thor further, but he was  _ so _ exhausted. He just needed his body to recover for a little while.

 

Thor panicked after it looked like Loki’s breath had slowed down after a few minutes, and he called out his name, low at first. He became frightened when Loki didn’t answer, and raised his voice.

 

“Loki?!”

 

Loki snapped his eyes open and rose his head slightly. “What’s wrong, Thor?”

 

Thor was looking down at him, relief on his face. “Just… just making sure you’re okay.”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion before he nodded his head, resting it back on the pillow. “I-I’m okay. I’m okay Thor. Just, just a few hours.”

 

“Just a few hours…” Thor repeated to himself, closing his eyes and leaning back against the bed’s headboard. “Just a few hours.”

 

“Just a few hours.” mumbled Loki, beginning to fall asleep again. “Just a few hours…”

 

Thor watched Loki like a hawk, too afraid to take his eyes off the man. Eíerá yawned in his lap and began to squirm though, catching his attention.

 

The thunder god smiled for a moment, love blossoming in his chest. He brought the baby’s forehead up to his lips, kissing her. The baby made a soft sound, grabbing at his face and tugging slightly at his beard. Thor laughed softly, gently removing her hand from his beard and allowing her to wrap her small fist around his finger instead.

 

“Hello, Eíerá.” whispered Thor, staring at her with a soft smile. The baby gurgled and opened her bright red eyes, attempting to focus on Thor before looking around, eyes wide with surprise. 

 

She moved her hands to her mouth and began to suck on them, staring at Thor. Thor stared back, beginning to make silly faces at her. The baby continued to stare, her eyes unfocused. Thor didn’t think it was anything to worry about, but he made a note in his head to ask Loki about it later.

 

After a few minutes of staring at Thor, Eíerá yawned and closed her eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

 

Thor sighed and maneuvered her closer to his body, watching the careful rise and fall of her chest. He switched her to his right arm so that he could lie his left hand on Loki’s wrist. This way, he could feel his pulse while he slept.

 

Thor stayed awake most of the night and into the morning, too afraid to allow himself to succumb to slumber. He was afraid that if he went to sleep, Loki would die, and something would go wrong with Eíerá.

 

A knock at their bedroom door pulled Thor from his thoughts, and he cleared his throat, calling out “Come in.”

 

Freya and a doctor carefully made their way through the door, making sure to remain as quiet as possible.

 

“Hello Thor; I hope you and Loki had a good night.” Freya gestured behind her to the doctor, who bowed slightly at him. “I brought a doctor today to run some tests on Eíerá and make sure that everything’s okay.”

 

Thor frowned, holding his child closer. “I thought you said she was fine?”

 

Freya stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. “And she  _ is _ ; I checked her with seidr.”

 

“Then why is a doctor here? What’s wrong with my baby, Freya?”

 

Loki snapped awake at the sound of this, his voice filled with panic and concern. “The baby! Where’s my baby?!”

 

He heard a small grunt come from Thor’s arms and relaxed, relief spreading through his core. He collapsed back on the pillows, taking a few deep breaths.

 

Freya looked over at Loki for a moment before turning her attention back to the prince.

 

“Again; nothing is wrong with your child, Thor. I just brought the doctor here to check and verify my findings. Please let her do this.”

 

Thor looked at her warily, turning his head to Loki. “Loki… Freya says there’s something wrong with our child.”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open again, and he sat up, using sedir to scan her. “I don’t see anything wrong, Freya.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at the goddess and carefully took his child in his arms, shushing her as she began to whimper. “It’s okay little one, getta’s got you. Getta’s got you.”

 

He glared at Freya then, a fierce, untrusting look in his eyes. “Why do you keep insisting that something is wrong with our child, Freya? Do you know how scary it is, as a parent, to hear that something is wrong with your child? Yes, she’s albino; we know this! What else is wrong with her?”

 

Freya pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a deep sigh. “I never said something  _ is _ wrong, everyone. I said something  _ might _ be wrong, as I’m not an expert at infant anatomy! Now let the doctor scan your baby!”

 

Thor and Loki looked at each other for a few moments before they turned back to Freya, nodding.

 

“I have to hold her.” stated Loki, hiding her protectively.

 

The doctor and Freya shared a look, before the doctor stepped forward towards the bed.

 

“Lord Loki… I need her laid on a flat surface so that the seidr scan will be accurate.”

 

Loki looked even more wary than before, and he looked at Thor, unsure. “I-I need to be right next to her, the whole time.”

 

The doctor nodded. “Of course Lord Loki; I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

 

Carefully standing up, Loki shuffled over to the changing table, setting his daughter down. Thor stood up as well and made his way over to the table, standing by Loki’s side, and staring at his daughter, worried.

 

Loki melted into Thor’s side, and the thunder god wrapped a careful arm around him, kissing his brow. They looked at the doctor, analyzing everything she did.

 

“First I’m going to check the baby’s heart rate, their breathing, and their reflexes.” she explained, stepping forward. Her eyes began to glow as she scanned Eíerá’s body, and she nodded her head. “I’m surprised; because she’s so small, I would’ve thought that her breathing rate would’ve been a bit lower, and her heart rate a bit higher. But she seems fine.”

 

Loki and Thor let out a sigh of relief, beginning to relax. 

 

“Now I need to check her reflexes, and make sure that they’re up to par.”

 

Loki and Thor looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads. “Will it hurt?” asked Thor, prepared to deny any tests that would harm his daughter.

 

“No; it will be just a simple reflex test. I need to make sure that she grasps onto my finger, that she can latch on properly, and that her legs work fine.”

 

Thor nodded, letting the doctor perform these.

 

Moving her finger to the palm of Eíerá’s hand, the doctor smiled as Eíerá squeezed her finger, wincing a bit at the strength. “She’s a bit…  _ strong _ , isn’t she?”

 

She carefully took her finger from Eíerá’s palm, and gently unraveled her from her blanket, noting that she didn’t react to the change in temperature. 

 

The doctor would chalk this up to the baby being half Jötun.

 

Gently tickling the baby’s feet, the doctor watched to make sure that Eíerá jerked her legs up, away from her fingers. “Good, good. Her reflexes are fine.”

 

The doctor took out a needle then, turning towards Loki and Thor. “Now, the baby needs a shot of vitamins… I noticed on my scan that she’s a bit low on most of them.”

 

“No, no, no.” Loki tutted, shaking his head. “No. I have a perfect diet, and I breastfed her four times since she was born. Her vitamin levels should be perfect.”

 

The doctor shared a look of concern with Freya before explaining. “... While that might be true, Lord Loki, the baby’s levels are quite low. She needs a shot.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the doctor for a moment before relaxing, and nodding his head. “Okay, okay. Give her the shot.” He reached out to pick her up, and carefully handed her to Thor. “We have to hold her while you do it though, or she won’t get it at all.”

 

The doctor sighed, nodding her head. “That is fine, Loki.” She then walked over to Thor, and carefully stuck the needle into Eíerá’s arm, pulling it out after a few moments.

 

Eíerá began to cry, her face contorted in pain.

 

Thor’s eyes welled up with tears at seeing his darling baby in pain, and he began to rock her, allowing the tenor of his voice to calm her.

 

“It’s okay, little one. Papa’s here, papa’s here. I’m right here.”

 

The baby began to quiet down, her face still scrunched up in discomfort. Loki placed his hand on her small stomach for a moment, using seidr to make sure that she was truly okay.

 

“Is there anything else that needs to be done to our child?” sighed Loki, raising his head towards the doctor.

 

She shook her head no, smiling gently. “No, Lord Loki, there is nothing else. Other than the low vitamins and the albinism, your baby is in picture perfect health.”

 

“So, there’s nothing wrong with her?” Thor asked, eyeing the doctor. 

 

“Nothing is wrong with her.”

 

“Nothing at all?” he asked again, wanting to be certain.

 

“Nothing at all, Prince Thor.”

 

A weight that Thor didn’t know he was holding left him then, and he relaxed, feeling impossibly tired now that one of his biggest stressors had been taken care of.

 

“Doctor?”

 

The doctor paused at the door and turned around, facing Thor expectantly. “Yes, Prince Thor?”

 

Thor hesitated for a moment. “Will… will you check over Loki? To make sure he’s okay?”

 

The doctor and Freya shared another look.

 

“Of course, Prince Thor.”

 

Loki looked bewildered and turned to Thor, raising an eyebrow. “Thor, I’m fine. I’m just a little sore from having a baby, and a little tired; that is all.”

 

Thor looked deep into Loki’s eyes. “Loki, you  _ died _ yesterday… I need to know that nothing is wrong with you.”

 

The frost giant nodded his head after a moment and gestured for the doctor to follow him over to the bed.

 

“Lie down on your back please, Loki.” directed the doctor, her eyes beginning to glow as she scanned his body with seidr.

 

Loki did as she asked and remained calm, closing his eyes. Hopefully this would show Thor that everything was fine with him, and he would begin to relax, and… and return to normal.

 

“Everything seems fine, Prince Thor.” the doctor stated, finishing her scan of Loki. “He is in picture perfect health.”

 

Thor sighed again, another weight lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you doctor; you may go.”

 

The doctor nodded and bowed low, exiting the room.

 

Freya remained in the room though, clasping her hands. “How are you two holding up? I know yesterday was pretty scary for everyone involved.”

 

Loki sighed, sitting up in bed. “We’re… we’re okay.” he lied, sending a wary glance at Thor. “We would like some time alone with our child, Freya, if that’s okay.”

 

Freya nodded, dropping the issue. She would leave the pair alone for about a month before she came to check back on them.

 

“Alright…I’ll take my leave then.” She paused though at the door, turning to look at Loki over her shoulder.

 

“I forgot to tell you, but your grandchildren are staying with Hel, for the time being. Odin and Frigga have also said they will meet you here in six days, to discuss what has occured while you were away.”

 

Loki frowned at this, understanding but unhappy. “That is fine, Freya. Please leave us.”

 

Freya nodded, leaving the room and closing the door.

 

Thor sighed once she had left and leaned his head against the headboard, exhausted.

 

Loki looked over at him and frowned, deep concern on his face. “Thor… you need to rest. Please go to sleep; I’ll watch the baby.”

 

Thor shook his head fervently, refusing to give in. “I’m fine, Loki. You can go back to bed.”

 

Loki held out his arms, wanting their child. “Let me feed her again; it’s been awhile.”

 

Thor looked down at her, seeing that she was sucking on her fist, and staring at him. 

 

“That means that she’s hungry.” informed Loki, taking the baby from Thor. “If you see her do that again, or begin to smack her lips, please wake me up.”

 

Thor nodded, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He wouldn’t fall asleep, but he would relax. He was still too scared of losing Loki to succumb to slumber.

 

“Thor, please rest.” begged Loki, turning his head to look at him. “You’re worrying me.”

 

Thor squeezed Loki’s thigh gently. “I’m sorry, Loki. I do not mean to worry you.”

 

Loki sighed, leaning his head back, and closing his eyes. He would allow Thor to stay awake for no longer than a month, before he intervened. He knew that Aesir could live without sleep for no longer than three months, but he didn’t want Thor to stay awake that long.

 

After feeding the baby, Loki handed her back to Thor, showing him how to burp her. “Softly pat on her back Thor, for a few minutes. Yes, just like that.”

 

He got up and shuffled across the room to get a burping cloth, not wanting the baby to throw up on Thor.

 

Thor began to hum softly, patting his daughter’s back and rocking her from side to side. He then heard a small gurgle in his ear and felt a wetness running down his neck.

 

“Uh, Loki?”

 

“Hm?” Loki turned his head slightly, picking out another outfit for the baby. He was probably going to give her a bath sometime today.

 

“Uh… I think Eíerá threw up on me.”

 

Loki whirled around and widened his eyes for a moment, hiding a smile behind his hand.

 

“Here; let me clean that up for you.” He shuffled over to Thor’s side of the bed, catching the baby throw up even more down Thor’s neck. “Oh, my poor baby.” He tutted, taking her from Thor’s arms and placing the burping cloth on his shoulder, continuing to pat her back. He waved his hand slightly, using seidr to remove the vomit from Thor’s neck and back.

 

Thor stood up quickly and put a large hand on Eíerá’s back, rubbing it soothingly. “Is she okay? The doctor said she was perfectly fine earlier.”

 

“Yes; she just ate too much, the little glutton.” laughed Loki, heading to the bathroom. “She reminds me so much of you.”

 

Thor smiled wearily and followed him, beginning to take off his clothes. “You should’ve seen her last night; so curious about everything.” He stepped into the shower then, turning it on, and allowing the water to wash over him. “Reminded me of you.”

 

He heard Loki laugh and turn on the faucet to the sink, so he poked his head out from the glass door, curious. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m giving her her first bath.” Loki called out, walking to the shower to reach behind Thor and grab a bar of soap and a vial of shampoo. “We didn’t give her one when she was born, so I figure now is a good time.”

 

Thor frowned, lightly grabbing Loki’s hand, and stopping him. “Wait for me, please? I… I would like to help.”

 

Loki smiled softly, nodding his head. “Alright; I’ll do that.”

 

Thor made sure to shower quickly, stepping out and toweling himself dry. Loki handed him a pair of nightclothes he had gotten from their closet.

 

Thor took them gratefully, smiling at Loki as thanks before dressing himself.

 

Loki summoned some crushed lilac and peppermint, spreading the plant into the water.

 

Thor carefully took their infant out of Loki’s arms, kissing her face. “How’s my little girl doing?” 

 

The baby yawned, trying to focus on Thor’s face. He brought her closer, peppering kisses all over her face. “I love you so much! Yes I do! Yes I do!”

 

Loki smiled and placed a gentle hand on his chest, touched to his very core to see Thor interacting with their child with so much love. “Even if she throws up on you?”

 

Thor laughed, cradling her in his arms again. “Even if she throws up on me.”

 

Loki stepped to the side as Thor walked over to the sink, and watched as he carefully lowered her into it.

 

Eíerá began to squirm and grunt in dissatisfaction as her skin touched the water, her small face pinched in a frown. Thor looked over at Loki, unsure. “Is she okay?”

 

Loki hummed in thought for a moment. “It looks like she doesn’t like the water; our bond is telling me that she’s uncomfortable.” 

 

Thor nodded, pulling her out of the water. “What’s wrong with it? Is it too hot or too cold?”

 

“Probably too hot.” mused Loki, waving his hand and lowering the temperature of the water. “There, that should be better. Try lowering her in again.”

 

Thor lowered the baby into the water and marveled as she stopped squirming and began to relax, a content look on her face. “Wow… that is amazing.” Thor set his child in the sink completely, still supporting her neck. The baby yawned, beginning to fall asleep.

 

Loki reached for a washcloth and wet it, handing it to Thor. “Make sure to carefully wash her face first.”

 

Thor nodded, taking the washcloth and carefully scrubbing her cheeks, wiping across her eyelids, and cleaning out her ears.

 

He dipped the washcloth in the water again and handed it back to Loki, who lathered it with some soap before handing it back.

 

Arm by arm and leg by leg, Thor cleaned their infant, and placed the washcloth on the counter, accepting the next washcloth that Loki handed him. “To clean her genitals.” he explained. “The soap burns a bit if it gets down there.”

 

Thor blushed, nodding his head and cleaning her penis. He paused at her labia and vagina though, not exactly sure what to do. He looked to Loki for help, too embarrassed to vocalize that he needed it. 

 

Loki smiled with amusement and took the washcloth from Thor, showing him what to do. “You always want to clean starting at the front, and swiping down and back.” he explained, doing the motion. Thor nodded, taking a mental note.

 

After Loki was done, he placed the washcloth on the counter and grabbed the vial of shampoo, pouring a bit into Thor’s outstretched hand. 

 

Thor gently began to scrub at Eíerá’s scalp, washing her small tuft of hair. “Make sure to wash the base of her horns too, Thor.” he reminded. Thor did as he was directed, carefully turning on the faucet and washing out the suds.

 

Loki grabbed a small towel after this, handing it to Thor. “Would you like to dry her off?”

 

Thor nodded, taking the towel and draining the water from the sink. He began to towel off their child gently, murmuring softly to her. She began to squirm and whimper in Thor’s arms, and Loki smirked, kissing the back of her head. “Poor thing; she’s so beautiful.”

 

Thor kissed her brow, smiling at her. “Can you tell what she’s thinking through your bond? Or do you just feel her emotions?”

 

Loki hummed again, thinking for a moment. “It’s… more like emotion.” he explained, taking Eíerá from Thor’s arms so that he could put on a diaper and dress her in a clean onesie. “Because Jötnar cores are just a well of our emotion, when we bond to each other, we are able to feel each other’s emotions. That’s how I know when she’s hungry or tired or annoyed.”

 

Thor nodded, amazed. “Is she sleepy right now?”

 

Loki felt through his bond, nodding and kissing her brow. “Yes; it seems the bath calmed her down.” He gestured for Thor to follow him out of the bathroom and walked back into their bedroom, setting the child in the crib. He watched her squirm for a bit before she tired herself out, and fell asleep. He smiled and affectionately rubbed her cheek before turning around and shuffling over to Thor, who opened his arms and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

 

“I love you.” murmured Thor, holding him close.

 

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, melting in his embrace. “I love you too, Thor.”

 

They stood together and hugged for sometime, reveling in each other’s presence.

 

Loki sighed softly then and let go of Thor, moving back towards the bed. He sat down carefully and got under the covers, patting the area next to him. “Come over?”

 

Thor made his way over to the bed and climbed in under the covers, settling his head down on his pillow. Loki went over to his side and cuddled into him, resting his head on his chest.

 

They sat like this for sometime before Thor looked down at him, careful to avoid stabbing his eye on his horns. “You can rest, Loki…”

 

Loki made a disapproving sound. “What about you, Thor?”

 

“I can’t sleep… not yet.”

 

Loki remained silent for a moment.

 

“Okay, Thor. Okay.”

 

He closed his eyes then and sighed, dropping the issue.

 

They remained like this for a few days, with Loki getting up sporadically to change the baby’s diaper and feed her.

 

And Thor remained awake through it all, too scared to fall asleep.

 

He was too afraid he would lose Loki.

 

Too afraid that he would lose him again.

 

* * *

 

“Freyr!”

 

The water god turned sharply in the hall of the clinics, alarmed to see the All-Mother stalking towards him.

 

He paused and turned his head to the side, avoiding her harsh gaze.

 

“...Hello, All-Mother.”

 

Frigga grabbed his arm, stretching up to whisper in his ear.

 

“I think we need to have a small  _ chat _ , Freyr. Just you and me, hm?”

 

* * *

 

The queen teleported the pair to Freyr’s suite in the castle, going to his kitchen to pour them some tea in a kettle she had summoned.

 

She handed the Vanr a steaming saucer, sitting down regally on one of his couches.

 

Freyr sat down on the couch opposite from her, and averted his gaze.

 

“Why won’t you look at me Freyr?”

 

Freyr remained silent for a moment. 

 

“It would not be wise of me to show you anymore disrespect, my Queen.”

 

Frigga drank from her cup and placed it on the saucer in her lap, a tight smile on her face. “Well, I think you’ve disrespected me quite  _ enough  _ by sleeping with my son, don’t you think?

 

Freyr remained silent, refusing to acknowledge anything.

 

The All-Mother sighed, reminding herself to stay calm. She was not a monster.

 

“Do you love him, Freyr? Do you love my son?”

 

Freyr frowned deeply.

 

“He helps me forget.”

 

Frigga exhaled again and observed the man, choosing her words carefully.

 

“How would you like to go home, Freyr?”

 

The man looked up at her, untrusting. 

 

“I’m not sure Odin will agree to that.”

 

“I’m sure he can be convinced.”

 

Freyr closed his eyes and leaned back onto the crest of the sofa, thinking.

 

And then…

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

Frigga sipped at her tea for a moment. “Because I care too much about the both of you to see you tear each other apart.”

 

Freyr closed his eyes again, a silent tear falling down his face. 

 

“May Freya come with me?”

 

Frigga sighed, setting down her cup. “I need her to remain here for at least two millennia. Thor and Loki will be going back and forth between Jötunheim and Asgard, and will be out of commision until then.”

 

“... May I return when she’s allowed to go with me, then?”

 

Frigga pursed her lips, being honest with the Vanr. “I don’t want you around my son, Freyr. I really don’t.”

 

She watched his face harden, and continued to explain. “He’s so young, Freyr. You’ve been hurt before… he’ll only hurt you again. He’s too young to know what love is. He’s… too young. Too young to love you.”

 

Freyr nodded slowly. “What’s going to happen to me?”

 

Frigga offered him a pained smile, saddened by the fact that he believed this act would get him killed. “I’m not going to kill you, if that’s what you think.”

 

The Vanr remained silent. This did nothing to stall his fears.

 

“I will not relay this tryst to Odin, either, if that’s what you fear.”

 

Freyr looked up quickly, disbelief on his face. “My Queen…”

 

Frigga raised up placating hand, inclining her head at him. “I will give you two millennia, Freyr. Two millennia to decide what you want to do. Two millennia to get yourself together. This is my gift to you.”

 

She rose upwards then, walking to the kitchen to place her saucer in the sink before leaving the room.

 

“When am I to leave, All-Mother?”

 

Frigga paused. 

 

“I’ll give you a week to say goodbye.”

 

The Vanr watched her teleport out of his suite before crumbling on the couch and beginning to cry.

 

The circumstances under which he were leaving were not good, but he did not complain. Frigga was being nicer than she had to be, by gifting him with this.

 

Freyr had not see his home since he was a boy.

 

And now… he was finally allowed to return.

 

* * *

 

Frigga teleported to her and Odin’s room then, where she found Odin getting ready for bed.

 

She walked up to him and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug. “Is everything alright, my love?”

 

Frigga let go of him slowly and began to undress herself, taking off the medical clothing, and changing into a long nightgown. “We have so much to speak about before bed, my love. So many things have happened.”

 

Odin sighed wearily, removing his eyepatch and placing it on his nightstand. “Many things have occured in the last 24 hours.”

 

“Like the birth of our grandchild?”

 

Odin smiled softly. “Like the birth of our grandchild.” He sighed again, sitting down on their bed. “You know Frigg… I always believed in the back of my head that Loki was faking his pregnancy… I believed that he was using seidr to make it seem like there was a child growing in his womb.”

 

Frigga walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. “And yet… we have a grandchild.”

 

Odin chuckled softly. “And yet we have a grandchild.”

 

Frigga reached out, intertwining their fingers. “You know,” she began with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. “I believed that he was faking it too, in the beginning. I always believed that what he and Thor had was a phase, one that Thor would blink and wake up from.”

 

Odin grimaced, accepting what was now reality. “And now they’re in love.”

 

“And now they’re in love.” repeated the queen, sighing again.

 

“I think it will be good for Freyr to return home… to Vanaheimr, my love.”

 

Odin raised an eyebrow at her. “Why?”

 

Frigga sighed. “Because he is still in love with Loki, after all these years, Odin. Seeing that baby today… it did something to him… he is of no use to us the way he is, right now.”

 

Odin frowned, looking to his wife. “He just returned from vacation.”

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Fine, fine. How long will he be gone for?”

 

“... I told him two millennia.”

 

Odin scowled at this, unhappy. “Two millennia you say?”

 

“Aye.” Frigga placed a reassuring hand on his back. “In the meantime, we can teach our boys how to run this kingdom. They are all old enough to know by now.”

 

Odin nodded, giving into his wife’s demands. “It shall be as you say then. When is Freyr to leave?”

 

“In a week’s time.”

 

Odin grunted, accepting that Freyr was going to be gone for so long.

 

“I would also like to visit Thor and Loki in a week; we need to debrief each other.”

 

The All-King nodded in agreement. “I agree with this. I don’t like not knowing what has occured on one of my realms for almost a millennium.” He sighed again, beginning to climb under the covers for bed. “Let us go to bed Frigg; anything else that needs to be talked about can wait till morning.”

 

* * *

 

It had been two days since Frigga had come to Freyr, and told him to go home.

 

He had finally stopped crying and managed to change into some nightclothes, his long hair left out for once. He didn’t have the strength to eat, and he didn’t want to drink away his sorrows. He just wanted to lie there in the darkness, and accept that he was going home.

 

And that for the first time in millennia… he would see his father’s face again.

 

He looked up, resolute. He needed to say goodbye.

 

He had decided to only say goodbye to his sister and Baldur; he would speak to Loki again only when he had been able to truly let the man go.

 

He donned a silken black robe and teleported to Baldur’s quarters, arriving in the center of his bedroom. The prince seemed to have just gotten out of the shower.

 

“Hello Baldur.”

 

The prince jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice and twirled around, gasping and running over to the man. He jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around the Vanr, holding onto him tight.

 

Freyr held him in his strong embrace for sometime, leaning to rest his head on his shoulder.

 

Baldur hugged onto the man for dear life, too afraid to let go. This was the second time that he had gotten a lover of his in trouble with his parents.

 

The first time this had happened, his lover had been sent to the gallows.

 

This time? He had no idea what his father had in store for Freyr.

 

Freyr carried Baldur over to his bed, sitting them down carefully. Baldur remained in his lap though, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Freyr made sure to hold onto him securely, lest he fall.

 

The young prince grabbed at Freyr’s face almost reverently, too scared and too ashamed to ask what his fate was.

 

Freyr closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Baldur’s, sighing deeply.

 

“... They’re sending me away, Baldur. A...away from you.”

 

Baldur looked frightened by this, and bit a lower lip, trying not to cry.

 

“Where are you going to go?”

 

Freyr opened his eyes, staring deep into Baldur’s ice blue ones. “They’re… they’re sending me home, Baldur.”

 

“Bu-but your home is  _ here _ , Freyr. Here in Asgard. Here… here with… with  _ me _ .” His voice broke at the end, and his eyes began to well up with tears. “Why do you have to go?”

 

Freyr frowned, closing his eyes and sighing again. “Your mother says you will break me, and that I’ll hurt you. She says… we will hurt each other… and that she cares too much about the both of us to see that happen.”

 

Freyr looked incredibly troubled by this explanation. “She says you’re too young, Baldur… too young for a man like me.”

 

Baldur searched his eyes fervently, a few tears beginning to leave his own. “D-do you believe her?”

 

“I’m 40 Baldur… your mother has a point.”

 

The young prince shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “No! I don’t care if you were 80!” He laughed a little bit, using one of his hands to wipe at his tears. “Well I would, but that’s not the point.” Baldur stared deep into Freyr’s ming colored eyes, searching their depths. “I’m an adult too, Freyr. I’m allowed to make my own decisions, and who I mess around with doesn’t matter.”

 

Freyr sighed again deeply, resting his forehead on Baldur’s shoulder. “Life is not that simple when you’re a prince, Baldur.”

 

The Vanr then wrapped his arms around Baldur, hugging him one last time. “I came to you to say goodbye.”

 

Baldur shook his head fiercely and held on tighter, too scared to let go. “Can’t you stay?”

 

Freyr let out a sad laugh, beginning to loosen his hold. “I have to go, Baldur. I have to go home.”

 

Baldur whimpered slightly and held on even  _ tighter _ , refusing to let go. “No! No! Stay! Stay with me, please Freyr, please! Don’t go!”

 

Freyr pursed his lips, refusing to speak.

 

“The night! Just stay with me for two days, Freyr, please, I beg you!”

 

The Vanr god let out a pent up breath and carefully picked Baldur’s head up, staring into his eyes. “I can give you two days, Baldur. That is all I can give.”

 

Baldur nodded quickly, resting his face against Freyr’s neck.

 

Freyr and Baldur’s tryst after this agreement was unlike any of their other times shared with each other. This time together spoke of their fears, their passions, their  _ desires _ . It spoke of things they held close to their hearts.

 

Things… things that they were too scared to say.

 

And as the second day ended, and the third day began, Freyr left Baldur, disappearing while he slept. 

 

He didn’t want their parting to be harder than it had to be.

 

* * *

 

Freyr arrived outside of his sister’s room after leaving Baldur’s, knocking on the door quietly.

 

A loud groan could be heard from behind the door before a drowsy “come in” was shouted.

 

The Vanr opened the door and walked over to his sister’s bed, sitting down next to her, and smiling gently.

 

The goddess groaned at the interruption from her beauty sleep, pouting at her brother. “Oh what do you want, Freyr? You know better than anyone how hard it is to stay this beautiful.”

 

Freyr rested a calm hand on her face, using his thumb to caress her cheek.

 

Freya’s eyes snapped open at once, and she sat up, fear plain on her face. Freyr only touched her with familial affection when something was wrong.

 

“Freyr? What’s wrong? What has happened, brother?”

 

Freyr broke down at once, unable to hide anything from his sister. She scooted over to his side and wrapped her arms around him, shushing him gently. “Shhh… it’s okay, brother, it’s okay. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“They’re sending me home.” he wept, crying into his hands. He didn’t want to see the heartbreak written so plainly across her face when she heard these words.

 

Tears welled in her baby blue eyes then, and she began to cry in disbelief. “What do you mean they’re sending you home? What have you done?”

 

Freyr took a shaky breath and faced his sister. “For the past 8 centuries, I have been sleeping with Prince Baldur. The day Loki’s child was born… Baldur was by my side… and the queen discovered us.”

 

He closed his eyes then, tears still falling down his face. “I’m to be sent home for two millennia, Freya.”

 

“Well what about me?” croaked Freya, grabbing her brother’s hands. “I want to go home too!”

 

Freyr moved to hold her face with careful hands, pained by what he was about to say. “The queen says… says that she needs you here… while I’m gone.”

 

“Noooo!” wailed the Vanr goddess, beginning to weep earnestly. “It is not fair! I want to go home too! I want to see father! I want to pay our respects to mother! I-I-I don’t want to be left  _ alone _ Freyr!”

 

Freyr pulled his sister into a deep hug, and cried large tears upon her head. “The queen says you may return home when I get back, Freya. All is not lost.”

 

Freya continued to sob, completely broken by this news. “It’s not  _ fair _ Freyr! I want to go home! I don’t want to  _ be _ here!”

 

Freyr continued to hold his sister, shushing her cries. “I know, sister, I know.”

 

She weeped against her brother for  _ days _ , unable to process and accept the reality that was being forced upon her. 

 

On the third day Freyr smoothed his sister’s hair back and kissed her brow, beginning to pull away from her.

 

“Nooo Freyr!” she wept, hanging onto him like her life depended on it. “Don’t go! I don’t want to be alone!” She broke down at the end, sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

Freyr began to slowly untangle himself from his sister, and enveloped her hands in his, bringing them to her chest. “It is time for me to go, sister… I am sorry.”

 

“No Freyr no, please don’t go please don’t leave me!” she begged, reaching out to him.

 

Freyr gave his sister one last lone look before he snapped his fingers, and teleported away.

 

Freya sobbed and collapsed onto her bed, unable to calm herself.

 

She was now left alone, alone in a realm she was forced to be in, surrounded by people she did not care about, forced to work for a king who refused to let her go home, after all she had  _ done _ .

 

For the first time in awhile, Freya realized something.

 

She was numb.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since their daughter’s birth, and Thor was still refusing to sleep.

 

Loki held their newborn in his arms carefully, making sure to time how long she was feeding; she tended to over eat, and ended up vomiting afterwards.

 

The pair sat in silence, feeling exhausted, and unable to sleep. Loki had to get up every few hours to feed the baby, and Thor refused to sleep, throwing all of his energy into taking care of the baby and watching over Loki.

 

Loki had already tried every way possible to convince Thor to fall asleep, and  _ nothing _ was working. He would have to let Thor overcome this hurdle on his own, it seemed. His husband was a stubborn man.

 

A loud knock could be heard from their bedroom door, and Loki sighed, calling for whoever it was to come in.

 

Freya entered the room slowly, her face and eyes red and puffy from crying. Loki gasped and widened his eyes in alarm, carefully unlatching Eíerá from his breast and handing her to Thor.

 

Thor took the infant in his arms and began to pat her back gently, burping her. 

 

“Loki…” wept the goddess, stumbling towards him. “He’s gone!”

 

Loki began to panic slightly, and he shot a look back at Thor. The thunder god nodded slightly, telling Loki he’d watch the baby.

 

Loki guided he and Freya out of the room and into the living room, sitting down together on the couch. “What’s wrong Freya? Who’s gone?”

 

“Freyr!” she choked out, sobbing heavily into Loki’s arms. “Freyr’s gone!”

 

Loki’s eyes remained wide in disbelief, a million and one thoughts and feelings and  _ emotions _ running through his mind. “What do you mean Freyr’s gone, Freya? What happened?”

 

“He-he went  _ home _ !” she cried, taking in a few deep breaths and trying to breathe. “Frigga told him he could go home, but that I had to stay!”

 

“Oh Freya…” tsked Loki, pulling Freya closer and running a hand through her gold silken hair. “Oh my poor friend. Freya, it’s okay, it’s okay. You’ll be able to go home one day.”

 

“I want to go home  _ now!”  _ wept Freya, beginning to become unconsolable. “It’s not  _ fair _ , Loki! I want to go home too! I want to see father! I want to see my people! I’m a  _ princess _ , Loki! One who’s trapped in a realm that she’s unable to leave because some  _ bastard _ can’t set aside his pride and forgive my father!”

 

Loki felt absolutely  _ terrible _ for his friend, and he shushed her gently, trying his best to calm her down. 

 

“I just want to go home, Loki! I want to go home!” she sobbed, repeating this same phrase over again.

 

Loki sighed, continuing to stroke her hair. “If they haven’t let you go home by the time Thor takes the throne, that is one of the first things I will make sure to do for you, Freya. I’ll make sure you can return home immediately, for as long as you want; even if it’s forever.”

 

Freya sobbed harder, hunched over in his lap. “That will take  _ forever _ , Loki! Everyone knows that Odin won’t give up the throne until his dying breath, and we’re  _ immortal _ ! I’ll never be able to go home!”

 

Loki tutted, beginning to rub her back. “Don’t speak like that Freya, you know that’s not true. I can feel it in my soul; the Norns will convince Odin to allow you to go home soon.”

 

Freya didn’t reply to this, continuing to sob onto Loki. The frost giant continued to comfort his old friend, putting aside his anger at her for scaring him during the delivery, for the moment.

 

The pair remained on the couch for a few hours, Freya’s sobs beginning to quiet as time went on.

 

After the fifth hour, Freya’s sobs quieted down completely, and she sniffed, moving to look up at Loki. “My heart hurts so much, Loki. I don’t want to be left alone on Asgard all by myself.” She looked so depressed and downtrodden, and this broke Loki’s heart even more. “Loki… I don’t know what I’m going to do all alone…”

 

Loki tutted, grabbing at her face gently and kissing her brow. “You won’t be alone, Freya; I’m here. I-I know Thor and I just had a baby, but… you can come over as much as you like when we’re in Asgard.” He looked deep into her eyes then, trying his best to convey his love for her. “You are my precious and forever friend, Freya. When I’m here, you’ll never be alone.”

 

Freya nodded her head, pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

He hugged her back, remembering to not let go until she did. Thor had taught him long ago that you never knew how long someone needed a hug, and to always be the last one to let go.

 

After a few minutes Freya released him, summoning a tissue to dry her eyes. “Thank you, Loki, for being here… especially when I needed you most.”

 

Loki smiled gently, squeezing her hands. “Of course, Freya.” He cleared his throat, staring at her for a moment. “What do you plan on doing now? I’m sure I can ask Thor to watch the baby, and I can comfort you or stay by your side for some time; would you like this?”

 

Freya laughed quietly, dabbing at her eyes. “I-it’s okay, Loki. Spend time with your child and Thor; I’m sure that they need you a bit more than I do, right now.”

 

Loki frowned slightly at this. “Freya… you’re just as important to me as they are.”

 

Freya squeezed his hands, closing her eyes and nodding her head quickly.

 

“I-I know, Loki. I know. I-I just think that what I’m trying to say is… I need some time alone. I need to gather my thoughts.”

 

Loki nodded, understanding completely. He rose, pulling the short goddess to her feet. “Want me to walk you to your room?”

 

Freya hesitated for a moment, wanting to say yes, but not knowing if Loki had fully recovered. He had only just had the baby a week ago, so she didn’t know if his nether regions had healed up. “... Are you sure? You just had a baby, Loki…” 

 

Loki waved his hand flippantly. “That doesn’t matter; it’s been a week, so I’ve been able to walk more and more each day.” He began to pull her towards the door gently. “Come; let me walk you to your room. It will be good for me to move around some.”

 

Freya allowed herself to be pulled towards the door, still feeling hesitant. “What about Thor and the baby?”

 

Loki chuckled, opening the door. “They will be fine for a few minutes on their own.” He looked back towards their bedroom door though, deciding to let Thor know. The god had been extremely protective of him lately, and he didn’t want to cause him to panic.

 

“On second thought, let me tell Thor. I don’t want him to panic.”

 

Freya nodded in understanding and let go his hand.

 

Loki strode over carefully to their bedroom door, opening it and peeking his head in. “Thor?”

 

The thunder god seemed to be in a staring contest with their infant, who was laid down flat on her back, and Loki held back a laugh, touched to his heart to see Thor so enamoured with their child.

 

“Hm?”

 

Loki smiled as the baby made a small sound in her throat, continuing to stare at Thor. “I’m going to walk Freya back to her room. I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

Thor hummed in reply, continuing to stare at their child. The baby was so  _ adorable! _ She was the most curious baby Thor had ever come across, and he absolutely  _ adored _ her! 

 

Her eyes were seeming to focus better on him, which comforted him. He wasn’t too worried about Loki taking Freya to her room; the fear came when it was time for him to fall asleep. 

 

Eíerá began to smack her lips before putting a hand in her mouth and gnawing at it, staring at Thor expectantly.

 

Thor tickled her stomach, causing her to make a happy, content coo. “You just ate, little one! You’re going to get nice and plump if you continue to be a glutton.”

 

The baby continued to stare at him innocently, moving about and slightly jerking her little limbs in the way that only babies could.

 

Thor grabbed her small hands with his own, and began to pretend that he was making her dance, crooning softly to her.

 

Eíerá smiled -the very first she had done- and squeaked. Thor assumed that she was attempting to laugh, and began to laugh with her, his heart overflowing with love.

 

“Thor? Loki? May we come in?”

 

Thor turned towards the sound of his mother’s voice through the door, sighing to himself. He wasn’t ready to go back to his princely duties just yet.

 

“... Come in.”

 

The door to his bedroom opened up and Thor turned his head, seeing his mother and father walk through the door. He offered the pair a tight smile and reluctantly let go of his baby’s hands, causing her to grunt and begin to cry.

 

Frigga strode over to the bed and gently picked up the baby, rocking her in her arms. “Shhh, Eíerá, it’s okay. Your grandmother’s right here.” She looked up at Thor. “Where’s Loki? She seems hungry.”

 

The thunder god sighed, scratching at his beard. “He’s walking Freya back to her room. He should be back in an hour.”

 

Frigga tutted, scratching at Eíerá’s small stomach and kissing her brow. “Oh my poor grandchild; you’ll have to wait till getta gets back to eat.”

 

Frigga continued to hold the baby, becoming serious. “I can assume that you know why your father and I are here?”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “You would like to be updated on what happened in Loki’s realm.”

 

“Precisely.” 

 

Thor sighed again, beginning to tell his parents everything that occured. They seemed pleased to hear that things were going better than expected, and looked a bit more relieved than they had when they walked in.

 

“When are you and Loki slated to return? We know that you must go back to continue stabilizing the realm.”

 

“Probably in a few weeks.” answered Thor, crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the ceiling. “I know Loki knows that he has to return, and since Eíerá’s too young to eat solid food yet, she goes where he goes, and where they go, I go.”

 

Odin grunted, displeased by this. “What is to be done of those children, Thor? I don’t want more Jötnar in my kingdom than necessary.”

 

Thor frowned slightly, arms remaining crossed. “We are going to raise them.”

 

Odin raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Loki? Raising the children of Fenrir? Surely this world has gone to ruin for such a possibility to occur.”

 

Thor remained silent, not wanting to disrespect his father.

 

“Where are they going to be raised, Thor?”

 

Thor frowned deeper. “Why can they not be raised here?”

 

“Because, I don’t want any more of those filthy creatures in my kingdom than necessary!” hissed Odin, narrowing his eye at his son.

 

“Then I guess you’ll have to stay on the throne for another 28 millennia, father, for I’m not leaving Loki’s side. Where he goes, I go, and if you’re telling me that I cannot raise these children here, then it will be done on Jötunheim, and I will remain there until they are grown.”

 

Odin looked downright  _ furious _ at this, and he growled low in his throat, glaring at Thor. “Careful, boy.”

 

Thor remained where he was, refusing to give in. “I’m not changing my mind, father. I refuse to send my daughter and my partner into Jötunheim for millennia, without me, just so that I can take the throne.”

 

Odin frowned deeply before closing his eye and relenting. “If you want these children to be raised here, then _ you _ are responsible for them! Anything that they do  _ will _ fall back on you!”

 

Thor nodded again. “I understand, father. Thank you.”

 

Loki opened their bedroom door at that moment, yawning loudly. He took notice of Frigga and Odin and summoned a robe for him to wear, knowing that they would find it indecent to speak to him in such a state of undress. “Hello Frigg, Odin. Has Thor already told you of what occured on Jötunheim?” He sat down next to Thor carefully on the bed, matching his posture.

 

“Yes, Loki.” answered Frigga, looking down at the baby. “He has also told us your plans to raise your…  _ grandchildren _ .” She frowned slightly. “Are you able to handle two young children with a newborn?”

 

Loki frowned in turn. “I can certainly try, Frigg. I can’t leave my grandchildren to fend for themselves, raised by people who could care less about their wellbeing and dreams. I messed up with their sire, and, and… I can’t mess up again, Frigg. I have to make this  _ right _ .”

 

Odin and his wife seemed shocked by Loki’s honesty, and they looked at each other for a moment in disbelief.

 

Frigga turned back towards Loki, nodding her head slowly. “I… suppose you’re right, Loki. I suppose you’re right.”

 

Eíerá cooed in Frigga’s arms then, drawing attention to her. Loki held out his arms expectantly, waiting for Frigga to place his child in his arms. He could sense through their bond that she was hungry.

 

The All-Mother walked over and handed Loki the child. “Loki… what are you going to do if Eíerá decides she’s not a girl?”

 

Loki shot her a careful look before he brought his child to his breast, making sure she latched on properly. “Then like any Jötun who decides that they want to express as whatever they want to express themselves as, she will do so. Gender is not so restrictive and conforming in my culture as it is in Asgard, Frigg.”

 

Frigga nodded. “I understand.”

 

Loki looked up at the goddess again, feeling a bit hesitant. “Frigg?”

 

“Yes Loki?”

 

“Was Thor a glutton as a baby?”

 

Frigga and Odin shared a look and began to laugh. “That boy was the definition of gluttony.” answered Odin, shaking his head and continuing to laugh. “Food was his first word.”

 

Thor blushed and uncrossed his arms, looking away. “I was not that bad…”

 

Frigga smiled gently, gazing at the infant princess. “I’m assuming the baby has a ravenous appetite?”

 

Loki nodded. “She won’t stop eating. Every few hours she’s hungry. I’ve scanned her to make sure that everything’s okay, and nothing looks wrong, so I don’t understand where her voracious appetite is coming from.”

 

“It seems she takes after Thor, in more ways than one.” answered the queen. “You have nothing to worry about, Loki. I know it’s taxing, but all you can do is continue to feed her when she’s hungry; even if that’s every few hours. It’ll get easier when she begins to eat solid food in a few centuries.”

 

Loki sighed and accepted his fate, looking down at his baby. He couldn’t keep a smile off of his face when her eyes met his. 

 

The baby squeaked again and smiled at Loki, warming his heart. Frigga smiled gently at the pair, intertwining her fingers with Odin’s and beginning to leave their room. “Please stop by and let us know before you return to Jötunheim, Loki. In the meantime, what would you like done with your grandchildren?”

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes to think. “I have to summon the builders to alter Thor’s suite, and build bedrooms for the boys. I’ll collect them in a few hours.”

 

Frigga nodded. “I’ll summon the builders and remodelers for you, Loki. They should be here within the hour.”

 

Loki looked up again at Frigga, surprised by her kindness. “... Thank you, Frigg.”

 

The goddess smiled at the pair one last time and left their bedroom, Odin following close behind.

 

After their door shut Thor let out a loud sigh and collapsed back on the bed, rubbing at his face tiredly.

 

Loki looked to him with concern, seeing the exhaustion on his face. He wanted to beg the god to go to sleep, but he knew that he wouldn’t listen. He was still coherent enough and present enough to handle taking care of the baby, so Loki wasn’t concerned about that. He just knew that Thor was holding onto his fears, and that he wouldn’t sleep until he managed to win his battle over his demons.

 

Thor’s voice broke through the silence first.

 

“I’m scared, Loki.”

 

Loki turned over towards him and removed Eíerá from his breast, beginning to burp her. He didn’t say anything, wanting Thor to walk himself through this. He would jump in if needed.

 

“I’m scared to go to sleep, and wake up with you gone.” He shifted his gaze towards Loki, who was staring at him in concern. “I can’t be here if you’re not with me, Loki. I can’t live without you.”

 

Loki reached over with his free hand and stroked Thor’s face. “Sleep in my lap Thor; even if it’s only for a few hours. Sleep in my embrace, and fall asleep listening to my heartbeat. Wrap your arms around me and hold me as tight as you need to, for as long as you need to.” He looked deeply into Thor’s eyes. “I love you.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s palm and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

 

“... I will try, Loki. For you, and for our child, I will try.” 

 

Loki nodded quickly, rising to place Eíerá in her crib. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

Loki removed his robe and used seidr to return it to its original spot; hanging behind the door.

 

Gingerly climbing under the covers, Loki rested on his pillow, and opened his arms up to Thor. The thunder god attached himself to Loki’s side, resting his head in the center of Loki’s chest, and wrapping his strong arms around his abdomen.

 

Thor breathed in Loki’s scent deeply, allowing it to calm his nerves, and relax his heart and mind. He tried to relax and just focus on the steady beating of Loki’s heart, and the careful rise and fall of his chest.

 

He slowly began to succumb to sleep, the darkness zeroing in on him, and entrapping his soul.

 

He could only hold on tight, and trust Loki’s words.

 

Trust that everything would be okay.

 

And trust that when he woke up, Loki would still be there by his side.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please place any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	22. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guðrún finishes their speeches around the kingdom, Thor comes to terms with the fact that he will be king, and Baldur and Freyr make a surprising decision about their relationship.

_ Badump. Badump. Badump. _

 

Thor’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a heartbeat that wasn’t his own, and his heart began to race in fear.

 

Was… was this a dream?

 

Silent tears began to fall from his eyes then, and he was too scared to believe that what he was hearing, what he was  _ feeling _ , was truly reality.

 

Like a sound from the heavens, the voice that he had learned to love with all that he was and all that he could ever be began to soothe him gently. “Shh… it’s okay Thor. I’m right here. I’m still alive.” He felt long fingers run through his hair, and began to calm down as he realized where he really was, and who he was truly holding onto.

 

He closed his eyes then and took in a deep breath. 

 

“... How long was I asleep?”

 

Loki looked out at a clock on the wall, continuing to run gentle fingers through Thor’s hair.

 

“Three hours.”

 

Thor nodded slowly, letting out a pent up breath. He wanted to fall back asleep, but he was scared; too scared to succumb to the unknown again, and lose what he loved most.

 

“Go back to sleep Thor.” urged Loki, continuing to run soothing fingers through Thor’s hair. “I’m right here, my love. I have you.”

 

Thor closed his eyes slowly again then, listening to the sweet, steady beating of Loki’s heart through his chest, and trying to believe with everything in him that when he woke up, Loki would still be here by his side, awake and… alive.

 

* * *

 

Loki was thankful that he was a powerful sedir user during the week that Thor slept. He didn’t want to disturb the man, or scare him, so he split himself into two frequently to feed and take care of Eíerá.

 

He had sent the builders and renovators away and told them to return in a week, and had sent his other half to Hel and let her know he would collect the boys in a week as well.

 

He began to get worried for Thor on the 5th day he remained asleep, and felt his heart begin to break as he truly began to understand the pain and the anguish that Thor had gone through when he thought he had lost him.

 

A quiet cough brought Loki from his thoughts, and he looked down, seeing Thor begin to wake up.

 

Thor raised his head up slowly, still disoriented. “Where’s the baby? Where’s Eíerá?” 

 

“She’s in her crib, Thor. The baby’s fine.”

 

Thor collapsed back against Loki’s chest, calming down. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki hummed in reply. “I’m fine Thor, I’m fine. We’re okay, we’re all okay.”

 

Thor sighed in relief and closed his eyes again, taking a moment to wake himself up. After a few more minutes of lying on Loki’s chest, Thor sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

He still felt impossibly tired, but knew it was time to wake up. It wasn’t fair to make Loki take care of the baby all week.

 

He got up to check on the baby after this, noting that she was wide awake in her crib. Their child smiled and began to make happy noises when she saw Thor, reaching up her arms and squirming for him to pick her up.

 

Thor smiled and picked up his daughter, planting numerous kisses on her face in rapid succession. The baby gurgled with happiness, her bright red eyes crinkled in delight.

 

Thor’s heart melted with love then and he turned towards Loki, holding his child carefully in his arms. “Has she had a bath recently?”

 

Loki shook his head no, rising in the bed. “Her last bath was two days ago.” He climbed out of bed then, walking into their vast closet, and choosing clothes for him to wear for the day. “I’m going to shower, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded, gently gathering a new diaper and a clean onesie for their daughter. “I’ll give her a bath then.”

 

They walked together to the bathroom, and Loki turned on the shower, beginning to remove his shorts.

 

“The builders and renovators are coming in today.” he mentioned, stepping into the shower. “What do you want done to the suite?”

 

Thor thought about it for a moment, placing Eíerá on a towel on the counter and undressing her. “I want it bigger, if it can be done.”

 

Loki turned to face the steady stream of water, humming with content. “Bigger how?”

 

Thor turned on the faucet for cold water and let the sink fill up, adding in a few drops of lavender oil. “Big enough for our family. We need at least 4 more bedrooms, a significantly larger kitchen, living room, and dining room, and a bigger terrace.” He grabbed Eíerá off of the counter and placed her in the sink, beginning to clean her. “What do you think?”

 

Loki squirted some shampoo in his hands, beginning to wash his hair. “That sounds fine. Do you want to add stairs and make your suite two-stories like Freyr’s?”

 

“Sure, I don’t mind.” He scrubbed carefully at Eíerá’s little tuft of hair, making sure to get the base of her horns. 

 

After thoroughly cleansing his child, Thor dried her off and dressed her, pressing numerous kisses against her face.

 

Loki smiled and stepped out the shower, drying himself off and getting dressed for the week.

 

“Can you watch her while I freshen up, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded, taking his child into his arms and kissing her forehead. “Did you have a nice bath, Miss Eíerá?”

 

The baby made a content gurgling sound, reaching out towards Loki’s face and smacking her lips.

 

The frost giant laughed and turned towards Thor, who was choosing an outfit. “I think Eíerá has begun to associate me as food.”

 

Thor laughed and walked over to him, looking at Eíerá steadily. “Eíerá,” he said, pretending to chastise her. “Getta is not food!” The baby squeaked happily and stretched out to Thor, grabbing at his beard. Thor laughed and began to untangle himself from her grasp, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. “Alright, I’m off, Loki.”

 

Loki kissed him and sent him on his way, heading out to the living room. He was beginning to go stir crazy, staying in that room for so long. He walked over to the living room and sat on a couch, laying Eíerá down next to him.

 

He played with her until Thor got out of the shower, looking up when he heard Thor enter the room. “Did you have a nice shower?”

 

Thor nodded, yawning and combing through his hair. “It was very nice. Very much needed.”

 

He walked over to a chair in the living room and plopped down. “When were the renovators supposed to get here?”

 

A loud knock came from their front door, and Loki smirked, making sure Eíerá had a pillow to the side of her so that she wouldn’t get adventurous and try to roll off the couch. “That would be them.”

 

He got up and answered the door, opening it wide enough so that everyone could come in. 

 

There were three builders and two renovators, so it was quite a crowd.

 

The group seemed surprised to see Loki in Thor’s suite, and were even more shocked to find that there was a strange baby on the couch.

 

Loki walked into the living room, not realizing their shock and confusion. “We were hoping to add four bedrooms, and make the kitchen, living room, and dining room significantly bigger.” He turned away from them, eyeing the color scheme of the suite. “I also want to change our color scheme from gray and light brown and stone to a dark mahogany and white marble.”

 

He turned back towards the group when he realized they were still continuing to stare at him.

 

He squinted, not understanding their confusion. “...What?”

 

A brave Aesir stepped forward and cleared her throat. “Lord Loki… please forgive me for my prodding, but… this is Prince Thor’s suite, not your’s. W-why are you here? And… why is there a Jötun baby on the couch with porcelain skin?”

 

Loki tutted. “Prince Thor and I are married. That is our child. She is albino. Anymore questions?”

 

The group’s mouths all gaped open in shock upon hearing this, and they looked back and forth between Thor and Loki and the baby. “Forgive me again, Lor- I mean Prince Consort Loki, for prodding again, but… was this wedding held on another realm? For none of us recall a grand celebration or wedding in your honor.”

 

Loki tossed his hand aside flippantly. “We got married a millennium ago, on Jötunheim. It has just not been made public yet because of the war.” he lied, understanding that Thor’s reputation and the reputation of their child had to be protected at all costs. “A public ceremony will be held in a few millennia.” He stared at the group fiercely. “Of course, this is information that should  _ not _ be shared with others. Do I make myself clear?”

 

The group nodded quickly, snapping their mouths shut. 

 

Loki repeated everything that he wanted to the group, and began to walk throughout the suite, directing them on the changes he liked and the ones that he didn’t. These people were gifted in the art of using seidr for building and remodeling, so it didn’t take long to remodel the suite. 

 

Loki tried to blend he and Thor’s tastes together for the remodeling, wanting them to both be happy with the turnout. He also made sure to let them know that they wanted their terrace enlarged as well.

 

He went through the suite with the remodelers after the builders had finished their tasks, telling them how he wanted each room decorated. Thor just allowed him to take control of it, knowing the man wouldn’t have anything  _ too _ outlandish done to their suite. He just continued to play with Eíerá, watching as the suite around him changed.

 

After it was all said and done, Loki collapsed on the couch next to Thor, yawning slightly. “Food should be here any minute. I know we’re starving.”

 

Like music to their ears a knock at their front door sounded loud and clear, causing them both to smile. Loki got up to answer the door, and let the servant in.

 

The servant pushed the food cart to their newly remodeled dining room, setting the table and placing their food upon it.

 

Thor carried Eíerá over to the table and sat down, cradling her with one arm. He and Loki didn’t feel too comfortable leaving the newborn on her own in her crib unattended, so he would have to try his best to eat with one arm.

 

Loki noticed his predicament and laughed, summoning a uniquely knotted cloth, and placing it on himself. “Let me see the baby, Thor.”

 

The thunder god handed him their child and watched Loki place their child in this uniquely knotted cloth, so that she was held by it, allowing Loki to use both of his arms. “Problem solved.”

 

Thor laughed, studying what their child had been placed in. “What is that? I noticed that you were wearing one back on your realm, in the marketplace that one week.”

 

“It’s a baby carrier. It’s something that those of my realm created.” He sat down and began to eat, grateful for the meal. He hadn’t eaten since before he had the baby, and he was  _ starving! _

 

“The cloth is knotted in a certain way that allows the baby to remain fixed to your chest securely. It’s very convenient. Would you like me to summon one that can fit you?”

 

Thor nodded eagerly, digging into his meal. “Please.”

 

“If I summon one for you, you’re not allowed to do anything crazy with the baby, Thor.”

 

Thor scoffed. “What would I do? I love my daughter, Loki.”

 

Loki smirked, taking a sip of his drink. “Thor. I can think of a million things you would do that are safe in your mind and dangerous in mine.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“ _ Flying _ , for instance.”

 

Thor blushed, looking away. “There’s no place safer for her than in my arms. I would fly carefully.”

 

Loki shook his head, laughing softly. “No flying; not until she’s big enough to wrap her arms around your neck anyway.”

 

Thor sighed, agreeing with this. 

 

The two finished their meal in comfortable silence, and moved to relax in their living room once they were done, planning out their day.

 

They had decided to go to Hel’s room first before picking up the children, to discuss their plans for returning to Jötunheim.

 

They wanted to walk to Hel’s room instead of teleporting there, figuring that it would be a nice stroll for them; they had been cooped up in Thor’s room for quite some time.

 

They arrived at Hel’s door fairly quick, and Loki took note of all the stares he and Thor were getting along the way. He guessed that the renovators and the builders had not held their tongues.

 

He had made up that quick lie earlier about them being married to save their reputations, as he knew that it would be  _ disastrous  _ if the people found out that Thor was unwed  _ and _ had a bastard child. 

 

Hel opened up the door after they knocked and seemed eternally grateful to see the pair. “Oh getta, Thor, thank the  _ Norns _ you’ve come.” She opened her door further, ushering the pair in. “I’ve been going  _ mad _ , taking care of the boys! I need a vacation.”

 

Loki looked around at her open suite and spotted the boys on the bed, sleeping. “...What did they do?”

 

Guðrún laughed, plopping down on her couch. “ _ What  _ **_didn’t_ ** _ they do?” _

 

Loki frowned and walked over to the couches in her suite, sitting down. Thor followed and sat down in a lounge chair next to him, sighing deeply. “What, did they turn into small wolves and wreak havoc on the kids in the daycare?” He let out a puff of laughter. “Now that would be a sight.”

 

Hel sighed, going over to her kitchen and pouring a mixed drink. “That’s precisely what happened, Thor. They turned into wolves. And wreaked havoc on the daycare. It is  _ destroyed. _ ”

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock and looked at Loki, whose eyes were also wide in disbelief. The room was silent for sometime, before Loki found his tongue. 

 

“... What do you  _ mean _ the children turned into wolves, Hel? What did they do?” He turned around then, panicked. “They didn’t kill anyone, did they?”

 

Hel drained her drink and poured another before taking a sip. “ _ Norns _ I love vodka.” She shook her head at Loki afterwards, looking exhausted. “No, no one was killed or seriously harmed, getta.”

 

She sighed, placing her drink down. “From what the daycare workers told me, one of the councilman’s sons called them ugly, and a group of children began to throw things at them and laugh, so Sköll, being the defender that he is, called them all Aesir scum, and transformed into a small wolf and tried to attack the children. The teachers managed to keep the children safe, and they had to call me in to calm the boys down, and get them to revert back to normal.”

 

Hel shook her head then, and took another sip of her drink. “They’ve been up screaming about bloodlust and war ever since, and only passed out a few hours ago. They even destroyed my room; thank the Norns for seidr.”

 

Guðrún laughed again and rested their arms along the back of the couch. “ _ I’m not sure  _ **_what_ ** _ our brother taught those children, but once that switch in their head turns on, they’re like different people; they were out for  _ **_blood_ ** _ , getta. Blood.” _

 

Loki sighed, leaning his head back and rubbing at his face with his hands.  _ Norns _ , what had he gotten himself into? He had had an inkling some time ago that the children  _ might _ have had that power, as their sire was an ancient being reincarnate, but this only confirmed it. 

 

He sighed again and groaned, accepting his fate. He had chosen to raise these children, and it wouldn’t be right of him to back out now. They were  _ gods _ ; strangeness and things that were out of the ordinary were to be expected.

 

“Alright; we’ll let the children sleep for now. I’ll talk to them when they wake up.” Eíerá made a small sound against his chest then, catching his attention. He rubbed at her cheek and placed a chaste kiss against her forehead before getting down to business. “Unfortunately, we cannot stay on vacation in Asgard forever; we must return to Jötunheim.”

 

Guðrún stared at the baby for a moment with jealousy before turning their head away. “ _ Yes, Yes. I suppose it is time for me to return to my prison.” _

 

Loki frowned at this and chose to ignore it, not wanting to argue with Guðrún about it. It wouldn’t solve anything to do so.

 

“I am sure that Sævar won’t mind us teleporting back to their residence to finish out your speeches around the kingdom, Guðrún. We still have about two centuries left before you will officially take the throne, and I am removed as regent.” He looked over at his child’s face, a gentle yet cool look in his eyes. “Are you ready for this?”

 

Guðrún scoffed, and turned their head away. “ _ I don’t know a man alive who would be ready for a day like this. _ ”

 

Thor raised his eyebrow at them in warning, causing the young giant to roll their eyes and groan. “ _ Am I not allowed to be unhappy at this predicament I’ve been placed in, sire?” _

 

Thor stared at them for a moment. “We’ve already been through this, Guðrún. You’re allowed to feel what you feel, and deal with it in a healthy way. But you will not disrespect your getta in doing so. Is this clear?”

 

Guðrún narrowed their eyes with annoyance and looked away from Thor’s piercing gaze. “ **_Fine_ ** _.” _

 

Guðrún scowled at the baby held to Loki’s chest when it began to make soft noises in contempt, turning away. Loki and Thor took note of this, choosing to speak about it later when they were alone.

 

“Thor and I were thinking of returning to Jötunheim in two weeks. Is this enough time for the both of you to relax as you wish in Asgard?”

 

Hel hummed in reply, taking another sip of her drink. “Aye. It’ll be plenty.” She gazed at the young boys then, feeling bad for what she was about to ask. “Getta… is it too much to ask for you to take the boys these two weeks. I love them dearly, but I am not their parent, and after almost a millennium of caring for them, I would like a break.”

 

Loki nodded, not surprised. He would’ve expected her to ask him to take over their care much sooner. “That is fine; Thor and I have already remodeled our suite to accomodate them.” He turned on the couch to look at her fully, and expressed his gratitude. “Thank you for doing all that you’ve done, Hel. I know we couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

Hel smiled sweetly, walking over to Loki and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Of course getta; we’re family. It’s what we do for each other.” She bent down further to tickle at Eíerá, smiling when they baby made happy noises back. “May I hold her?”

 

“Of course.” He took Eíerá out of the baby carrier slung around his chest and carefully handed her to Hel. “She can surprisingly bond. Have you tried reaching out to her yet?”

 

Hel rubbed Eíerá’s cheek, rocking her gently. “I’ll try now.” Carefully extending her bond out to Eíerá, she made sure to send out soothing emotion, causing Eíerá to gurgle and look at her in wonder.

 

“Hello little one! I’m your sister!”

 

Eíerá stared at her with bright red eyes, unblinking. “What is she doing? Why won’t she blink?”

 

Loki laughed to himself. “It seems that she’s studying your face. Newborns can only see up to two feet in front of them, and can only recognize vague outlines and shapes.”

 

Hel nodded in wonder, staring back at the baby in her arms. “Guðrún, are you  _ sure _ you don’t want to hold the baby? She’s really cute…”

 

Guðrún scoffed, crossing their arms. “ _ I didn’t know you were a court jester, dear sister.” _

 

The room stared at each other for a few moments before letting Guðrún’s issue of this jealousy over the baby go. Talking about it now wouldn’t solve anything.

 

“Well I suppose we’ll take the boys back to our suite then.” announced Loki after some time. Hel looked panicked and moved to block him. “Getta, no! They have  _ just _ fallen asleep! Who knows what state they’ll be in when they wake up.”

 

Loki sighed, stepping back. “I understand.” He turned towards Thor, carefully taking the baby out of Hel’s arms and handing her to Thor. “I’ll meet you back in our suite, Thor.”

 

The thunder god nodded, allowing Loki to teleport him back to their room. After Thor and the baby left, Loki rolled up the sleeves to his Asgardian clothing, ready to wake up the children. Hel and Guðrún watched on in horror as Loki went over to the bed and sat down, gently shaking Sköll awake.

 

“Sköll...Sköll? Wake up for amma, please.”

 

Sköll whimpered, pulling away from him. “Nooo, I don’t wanna wake up.”

 

Loki reached out and caressed the child’s face. “We have a new bedroom for you. You can sleep in there as much as you like.”

 

Sköll cracked open a dark red eye. “New room?”

 

“Yes. Amma will design the room for you however you want.”

 

Sköll rolled over onto their back, beginning to wake up. “H-h-however I w-w-want?” 

 

“Yes Sköll, however you want.” 

 

The young five year old rose in the bed then, pulling the blanket up and around their shoulders. “Okay. Do I wake up Hati?”

 

“No, I can carry Hati, Sköll. Come now, and hold my hand.” answered Loki, getting off of the bed and standing. Sköll gasped loudly and pointed at Loki’s stomach, raising up in the bed. “A-a-amma! Your sto-mach! It’s not big anymore!”

 

Loki laughed, looking down at his almost flat stomach. “That’s because amma had the baby, remember?”

 

Sköll clapped their hands together and rushed to get out of bed, attaching himself to Loki’s legs. “I want to see the baby! Where is she?”

 

Loki reached down to run his fingers through his hair, noting that he was getting significantly taller. He was at Loki’s hip now. “You can see her when we go to your new room, okay?”

 

Sköll looked up hurriedly. “You promise?!”

 

“I promise.”

 

Loki slowly detached himself from Sköll then and moved to carefully grab Hati, who was a bit heavier and taller than he’d been when Loki first met him. The frost giant grunted, holding on carefully to the young boy. “I’ll return with everyone in two weeks, Hel. Enjoy Asgard to your heart’s content until then please.” He nodded at Guðrún before grabbing Sköll’s hand, and teleporting back to their room.

 

Thor was on the couch in the living room playing with the baby when Loki returned, and he smiled, sitting up and getting off of the couch to hug Sköll.

 

“Thor! Thor! Thor! Amma, amma says that I have a n-n-new room!” exclaimed the child, running into Thor’s arms and hugging him tight. “He said I can de-de-decor-ate the room however I want!”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around the young boy, noting his growth. “You’ve gotten a lot taller, Sköll. You’re growing up.”

 

Sköll beamed and leapt out of Thor’s arms, jumping around proudly. “I know, I know! Soon I’ll be big, and then I can go on hunts!”

 

Thor gave Loki a look before rising to his feet and clearing his throat. “Well, if amma is okay with it, when you turn 6, I’ll take you on a hunt.”

 

The young giant gaped at Thor, eyes wide as saucers. “Really?!” they squealed, pumping their fists in the air. “Awesome!”

 

Thor laughed, going back over to the couch to pick up the baby. “Would you like to see the baby, Sköll?”

 

Sköll nodded quickly, running up to Thor. “I want to see!”

 

Thor sat down on the couch and gestered for Sköll to sit next to him. The boy jumped on the couch and scooted close, peering at the baby in his arms. 

 

“She’s snow!” he exclaimed, looking up at Thor. “Why is her skin not blue?”

 

“Because she’s albino.” explained Thor, shifting the baby in his arms so that Sköll could see her better. “She’s small and young, so you have to protect her like you do with Hati.”

 

Sköll nodded fiercley, peering close at the baby. “I swear I’ll protect her!”

 

Loki smiled and called out to him, beginning to walk upstairs. “Sköll, follow me for a moment. I want you to see your room.”

 

“Oh, my room! I forgot!” The child jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, jumping when they reached the top. “Come  _ on _ , amma!”

 

Loki laughed, adjusting his hold on Hati. “I’m coming child, I’m coming.”

 

* * *

 

After showing Hati and Sköll their rooms, and tucking each boy in their respective beds, Loki stretched and made his way downstairs, touched to his core to see Thor and Eíerá napping on the couch. He used seidr to summon a large canvas and cast an instant painting of this moment, hanging it above the mantel proudly. It was such a  _ lovely  _ painting. 

 

He waved his hands then, using sedir to change into a pair of lounge pants and a black robe. They wouldn’t be going anywhere else for sometime, so he wanted to be dressed comfortably. 

 

He moved to gently pry Eíerá out of Thor’s arms, knowing that it was time to feed her again. 

 

Thor stirred awake, looking around and tightening his hold on her before realizing that it was only Loki. “Are you going to feed her?”

 

Loki nodded, opening his robe, and moving Eíerá to his breast. “Yes. It’s been some time.”

 

Thor ran a hand through his hair, beginning to wake up. “And the boys?” 

 

“They’re in their rooms, asleep. They’re still pretty tired.”

 

The thunder god nodded, looking over at Loki from the corner of his eye. “You know… I always thought that when you said you’d grow breasts, that they’d be…” he made a motion at his own chest with his hands. “Larger.”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. “What, you thought I’d turn into some bumbling maiden with a chest that would burst at the seams?”

 

Thor blushed, scratching at his chin and looking away. “... Possibly.” 

 

Loki laughed again, a smirk on his face. “I’m sorry to disappoint, husband.”

 

Thor smirked in turn and leaned forward to peck Loki’s lips. “You know I love you just the same, Loki.”

 

Loki kissed him back, a gentle smile on his face. “I know. I… love you too.”

 

Thor smiled proudly and ran a hand though Loki’s hair, kissing his forehead. It was times like this with his family that made Thor happiest. He only hoped that Death would keep their promise, and allow these happy times to continue.

 

* * *

The two weeks spent in Asgard went by quite quickly, and before anyone was ready, it was time to return to Jötunheim. 

 

Thor had been told by his father that in two millennia, Thor would not only officially marry Loki, but would take the throne.

 

Odin had told him that he and Frigga were wanting to focus more on their role as All-Parents to the realms, and had decided that Thor was mature enough and ready to take the throne, and have Loki rule by his side. 

 

Because of this, the family decided to spend their time until then on Jötunheim with Guðrún. Guðrún was secretly overjoyed by this news of course, as they weren’t quite ready to be left alone just yet.

 

Loki and his family gathered in he and Thor’s suite before teleporting back to Jötunheim, and arrived back at Sævar’s mansion, stunning the guards. Loki decided to be polite and teleport back to the main entryway, not wanting to cause the old elder to have a heart attack.

 

Servants left immediately to go get Sævar, not wanting to make Loki and Guðrún wait.

 

The elderly giant teleported in front of the group soon after, his eyes wide with surprise. “Loki! Guðrún! Back so soon? It has only been a month.” They nodded at Thor and Hel before turning back to Loki. “I was worried when I went to check on you and you were gone. I told them to let me know if you were leaving back to Asgard…”

 

A small noise from the baby carrier slung around Loki’s chest caught Sævar’s attention, and they looked down, gasping at the white tuft of hair and ivory horns that were available to their sight. “I-is that the baby?”

 

Loki sighed, nodding his head. “Yes.”

 

Sævar peered at the child for a moment. “May I see them? A halfling is such a rare sight on this realm.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly before giving in and carefully taking his child out of the carrier slung around his torso and shoulders. Sævar gasped and bent to peer down at the child even closer, marveling at her porcelain skin. “You have an albino, Loki. They’re such a  _ marvelous _ sight _! _ ”

 

Loki smiled softly, returning his child to the carrier. “Yes, Eíerá is albino; hence her name.”

 

Sævar stood back up and turned, gesturing for the family to follow them back to their private portion of the mansion. “I never thought I’d live to see the day where an Aesir and a Jötun produced a viable child together.” They chose to keep the fact that they had noticed how small the infant was to themselves. They did not want to incur Loki’s wrath.

 

Upon entering Sævar’s private portion of the mansion, everyone separated to their previous rooms, glad to see that things were as they left them.

 

Guðrún had decided to give their speech in a month, which would allow the citizens of the city and the surrounding region time to prepare.

 

And so it was that the day of Guðrún’s speech arrived.

 

Everything was said flawlessly, and the citizens roared with approval for their new ruler, touched to their very cores that they finally had a ruler who wanted peace that was not only for their realm, but the universe.

 

Loki and his family made their way around the rest of the realm that had yet to be reached, and finished their travelings in two centuries. 

 

They returned to Central soon after, pleased to see the growth and change that had occured since their last visit. Central hadn’t been returned to its past and former glory and prestige just yet, but it was getting there.

 

Just like Loki had requested so long ago, the palace bedrooms had been renovated, and  _ nothing _ of his childhood and young adult life remained.

 

It was also beginning to become more real to Guðrún that they were really ruler of all of these people, and that there was no going back.

 

The first night they spent in the palace bedrooms was a hard one for them. They knew that Loki would be here for another eight centuries to guide them, and they were grateful for that, but… they didn’t think they were ready to rule a realm.

 

Thankfully their growth rate was no longer being altered, as they had reached the age of maturity and adulthood, so they believed that this was something worth celebrating. They would now be able to age normally, every millennium. 

 

Thor found his time on Jötunheim to be very interesting and amusing. Because he was not only Loki’s mate, but Guðrún’s sire, the Jötnar were forced to treat him with a certain level of respect that they were unused to treating Aesir with. Guðrún had made it very clear upon their return that any and all members of their family were to be treated with the same respect that they would give the crown. Anyone caught not doing this would be severely punished.

 

And so it was that Guðrún’s rule began; they were officially ruler of Jötunheim, and would be until their death.

 

* * *

 

It had been a century since everyone moved into the palace at Central, and Thor was beginning to grow weary of their time on this planet. He loved Guðrún very much, but after living on Jötunheim for over a millennium, he yearned for home.

 

They still had about seven more centuries on Jötunheim before they were set to return to Asgard, so he would just have to suck it up and deal with it. He would love to spend time going on a hunt, but he hadn’t read up on the varying species populating Jötunheim, and knew it wasn’t smart to go in blind.

 

He also didn’t feel comfortable leaving Loki alone to deal with the baby by himself, as he felt it wasn’t fair. 

 

Loki and Thor found themselves in the palace gardens one sunny day, wanting to introduce Eíerá to the outside world. She was about three centuries old now, so they both felt that she could handle being exposed to any potential germs that being outside would bring.

 

She had grown immensely in these three centuries, and Loki was proud to see that she seemed to be taking after her Jötun side. 

 

Walking over to a stone bench in the garden, Loki sat down, placing Eíerá down on her back in his lap. Thor sat down next to him and sighed, looking around.

 

Loki noticed that something had been off about Thor for awhile now, and figured that now was a good time to bring it up.

 

“...Would you like to talk about what’s been going on with you lately, Thor?” He made sure to reach out and place a reassuring hand on Thor’s, wanting him to know he meant no harm by asking the question.

 

Thor grasped his hand and sighed again, slightly frowning. “...I enjoy the time I’ve been given to spend with you and Eíerá, I do. I just… I miss  _ home _ , Loki. I miss Asgard. I miss the gentle rays of a sun not covered by the clouds or affected by the cold weather, I miss the grass and I tire of the snow, and I miss my people.” He looked down then, his frown growing. “I would just like to go home.”

 

Loki squeezed his hand in understanding. “I don’t blame you. I know being faced with adversity everyday for centuries on end is no easy feat.” He sighed in turn and looked over at Thor, stroking his cheek. “We’ll be home soon.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand, moving to kiss his knuckles. “Are you happier here, Loki? Surrounded by people who are just like you?”

 

Loki tutted, rubbing the back of Thor’s hand with his thumb. “Of course not.” He paused though, and thought about his true feelings for a moment. “Sometimes… I’m happier around my own. It feels nice, being surrounded by what I yearned for… what I’m comfortable with. But,” he looked to Thor, smiling softly at him. “I could be anywhere in the Nine Realms, and as long as you’re with me… I’m home.”

 

Thor blushed, pleased that Loki was beginning to become so open and honest with his feelings and thoughts. He kissed the palm of Loki’s hand before scooting closer, and taking Eíerá from Loki’s lap. The baby squealed happily, gurgling and squirming in delight as Thor began to pepper her face with kisses. 

 

“How’s my darling baby girl doing?” Thor murmured, resting the child in his lap. The baby squealed happily and laughed again, her bright red eyes gazing up at Thor.

 

Loki smirked, reaching over to caress her cheek. “You know, sometimes I feel that Eíerá loves you more than she loves me.”

 

Thor snorted, tickling at her stomach. “I’m sure she’s just fascinated by my beard. She always grabs it when I bring her close to my face.”

 

“AMMA!!!!”

 

The pair turned towards the direction of the voice, surprised to see Sköll and Hati running towards them. “Amma! Amma!” 

 

The pair skidded to a stop in front of them, jumping about happily. “Amma! Amma! Guess what?!”

 

Loki smiled, ruffling Sköll’s long black hair. The boy was beginning to look more like his getta than Loki. “What is it, child?”

 

“F-frændi Hel told us, that, that we could come find you, all on our own, and could p-p-play in the garden if you watched us.” The children looked at Loki then, pleading with him with their bright, young eyes. “Can we play, amma?” 

 

Loki hummed, pretending to think on it. “I…  _ suppose _ you can play.”

 

The children pumped their small fists in the air and whooped, running away to climb up the massive plants in the garden. “Just be careful!” called out Loki, watching the boys disappear around a bend.

 

Eíerá gurgled and reached for Loki, cooing to catch his attention. The giant smirked, tickling her stomach. “What’s wrong, Eíerá?” 

 

The infant smacked her lips together and reached out to Loki, gurgling. 

 

Thor laughed at this, handing the infant to Loki. “It seems like our darling little princess is hungry.”

 

Loki took their daughter and maneuvered her to his exposed chest, laughing softly as she latched on greedily. “I have never encountered such a greedy child in my life.”

 

Thor blushed and scratched at his cheek. “I guess I’m to blame for that.”

 

“Amma!”

 

The pair looked up above them, surprised to see Hati hanging upside down from the appendage of a large plant. “Look!”

 

Loki smiled again, waving at his grandchild. “I see, Hati. Good boy.”

 

The family remained in the garden for some time, enjoying everything that the day had to offer.

 

The family spent many of their years together in Jötunheim like this, the centuries and the time flying by in the blink of an eye.

 

Guðrún soon fell into their role as ruler like a hand in a glove, and gained the respect of their people, surprising everyone. All of the elders and the wise ones in the land had believed that Guðrún would be able to be easily controlled and manipulated, and were annoyed to find that working with them was the complete opposite.

 

Keeping Maiya close to their side and making sure that they acted as their eyes and ears, Guðrún had it so that absolutely  _ nothing _ got past them. 

 

Maiya had been trained well while Guðrún was away, and had earned the title of the “monarch’s pet”, much to their chagrin. Nevertheless, they were eternally grateful to Guðrún for saving them off of the streets that day, so long ago.

 

They had pledged their lives to Guðrún and their reign, and would serve them to their dying breath.

 

* * *

 

Loki sighed to himself and collapsed onto he and Thor’s bed, feeling overwhelmed. 

 

He was absolutely  _ broken _ over the fact that today was the day they would be returning to Asgard, and felt terrible for leaving Guðrún on their own.

 

Granted, he knew this day was coming, and he had more than enough time to prepare for it, yet… he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to get back to living life, back to ruling a kingdom and dealing with people, and being a  _ king _ ; a king of Asgard no less.

 

He had enjoyed the last two millennia on his realm without a care in the world, and it was a bit hard now to come back to reality. 

 

He was feeling so many conflicting emotions, so many racing thoughts, and he wasn’t sure what to expect from their new life.

 

He blushed deeply and groaned to himself when he remembered something else that would happen upon their return; he and Thor’s wedding.

 

Norns, they were going to get  _ married _ !

 

He couldn’t believe his life had changed so fast! Four millennia ago he was dead, and suffering, and troubled, and didn’t want to exist anymore. And now… now he had a husband, and children, and an actual  _ family _ , and it was all so much.

 

He took a deep breath then and calmed himself down, accepting his reality.

 

He wasn’t sure of everything that would occur in this new life of his, but he was ready for it. He was ready to accept this new phase of his life.

 

He felt heavy breathing over his face and cracked open an eye, smiling at his daughter above him.

 

She was staring at him intensely with her bright red eyes, and he laughed, picking her up and kissing her face.

 

“What are you doing, Eíerá?”

 

The princess laughed, giggling as Loki set her down on his stomach and began to tickle her. “No getta, no!” she laughed, trying to push his hands away from her. “No!”

 

She was a millennium old now, and had gathered a small array of words that she liked. Of course, “no”, “hungry”, and “papa” were amongst her favorite.

 

The child screamed with delight as Thor grabbed her off of Loki’s stomach and lifted her in the air, turning in a circle. 

 

“Papa! Papa!”

 

Thor beamed at her and pulled her back down, peppering her face with kisses. 

 

Loki pursed his lips, pretending to pout. “Give Eíerá back, Thor. You stole her from me.”

 

Thor laughed, pulling his daughter in for a hug. “Nope! It’s papa and Eíerá time, right Eíerá?”

 

The young child giggled and pressed her face into the crook of Thor’s neck, nodding her head emphatically. 

 

Thor and Loki laughed at this, amused by her open admittance. Loki wasn’t hurt too much by this though; he knew that their child loved each of them equally in her own way.

 

He stood up from the bed and flicked his wrist, teleporting his bags to he and Thor’s room on Asgard. “It’s about time we say goodbye and leave now, Thor. Where are the children?”

 

Thor moved Eíerá to his hip, thinking for a moment. “I believe they said they would be in Hel’s room playing until it was time to go.”

 

Loki tutted at this, shaking his head. “I wonder how they will handle leaving her side, and not being able to see her for sometime.”

 

Thor hummed in reply, leaning down to grab the rest of the bags. “Only time will tell.” He placed them on the bed then, turning towards Loki. “Would you mind teleporting these to Asgard?”

 

Loki waved his hands, teleporting the rest of their bags. “Shall we go tell Guðrún goodbye?”

 

Thor nodded, beginning to leave the room. Together, he and Loki walked to the courtroom, where they found Hel and the children waiting. Guðrún seemed to be annoyed with the various elders trying to catch their attention, and they ordered Maiya to listen to their requests so that they could say goodbye to their family.

 

“ _ Sire, getta. I apologize for the flurry of commotion; these elders just don’t know when to quit.” _ They frowned slightly at their baby sister before sighing and patting her head with reluctance. “ _ Hello Eíerá. How are you today?” _

 

“‘Rún! ‘Rún!” chanted the child, reaching out so that they would pick her up. Guðrún’s upper lip curled slightly at this and they gave her another pat before stepping back and crossing their arms. 

 

Eíerá frowned at not being hugged and glared at them fiercely before huffing and nestling into Thor’s neck.

 

Loki reminded himself that Guðrún would one day rid themselves of this petulant jealousy that they held towards their sister. “I’ll see you at our wedding, Guðrún?”

 

The frost giant nodded, closing their eyes and frowning slightly. “ _ I will be there, getta. I can’t promise that I will be able to stay the entire week, but I will be there.” _

 

Thor and Loki frowned slightly upon hearing this, but let the issue go. Guðrún was an adult now, one who had to sort through their own feelings and emotions properly on their own. Loki and Thor couldn’t voice their distaste over every decision and action that they made.

 

Hel hugged Guðrún first, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. “I-I’ll see you at the wedding then, Guðrún. I’m so proud of all that you’ve done. You are a fine ruler.”

 

Guðrún hugged their sister back and smiled, touched to their core by her words. They would miss her immensely.

 

Hel bent down next to hug her nephews, holding onto them tight. “I’ll see you both in a few months, okay? You both be good to amma and Thor, alright?”

 

The boys wrapped their arms around Hel and nodded fiercely. 

 

Loki smiled at the sweet moment and pulled Guðrún into a warm embrace, resting his head against their chest. “I love you.”

 

Guðrún smiled softly and held Loki tighter. “ _ I’ll see you at the wedding getta. Lifðu vel.” _

 

“Lifðu vel, my child. Lifðu vel.”

 

Thor stepped forward and set Eíerá down for a moment so he could hug Guðrún. Guðrún accepted his hug and sighed, resting their head on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m very proud of you, Guðrún. Very proud. Continue to grow and learn as a person, and you’ll go far in life. Lifðu vel.”

 

The young ruler smiled at this and rubbed Thor’s back before letting go. “ _ Thank you, sire. May you and getta find much happiness in the coming millennia.” _

 

A hard smack against the side of Guðrún’s leg had them turning sharply and looking down. They were surprised to see their younger sister staring up at them with an angry face, and her arms outstretched expectantly. 

 

“Hold! Hold!” she demanded, stomping her small foot. Her bright red eyes seemed to bore into Guðrún’s very soul, and the whole family watched with bated breath to see what they would do.

 

The young ruler stared at their young sister for a few seconds before stooping over and picking her up, warily holding her in their arms. The toddler laughed with glee and waved at Loki and Thor, making sure they saw what was happening. 

 

Loki was touched to his very core by the scene, and was too scared to say or do anything, lest this spell of calm and peace be broken. 

 

Eíerá turned towards Guðrún next, puckering up her lips for a kiss. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before cracking them open, annoyed that Guðrún hadn’t kissed her yet. She grabbed their chin with a small hand and dragged them to her, which surprised Guðrún immensely. They had heard that the young princess was strong, but they weren’t aware that she was  _ this _ strong.

 

Guðrún sighed to themselves and pressed a chaste kiss against Eíerá’s small lips before gently removing her hand from their face, and pulling away. Eíerá laughed and kissed Guðrún again before turning around in their arms and reaching out towards Loki. 

 

He grabbed her from Guðrún’s arms and kissed her forehead tenderly, feeling ecstatic. It seemed that after two millennia of jealousy, Guðrún was beginning to let it go, and learning how to love their sister.

 

“Alright everyone… I guess it’s time to go then.”

 

Guðrún nodded, stepping back. “ _ Enjoy your lives on Asgard. I will see you at the wedding.” _

 

Loki nodded and waved his hand, teleporting he and his family off of Jötunheim, and back to Asgard.

 

* * *

  
  


It had been two millennia.

 

Two millennia since Freyr had stepped foot in Asgard, two millennia since he had taken any orders from Odin, and two millennia since he had seen Baldur, the prince who had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

 

He sighed then, running a careful hand through his long black hair and continued to walk forward. He wanted to appear in front of Odin and Frigga before he went to his rooms, and said hello to his sister.

 

He arrived in the courtroom in a timely manner and lowered his head once he entered, bowing low in front of the king and queen.

 

Frigga looked surprised to see him, and leaned forward in her throne, resting her chin on her wrist.

 

“Prince Freyr… it seems you have returned to us.” She beckoned for him to rise. “I can assume your time in Vanaheim fared well? You look much younger than you did while you worked in our courts.”

 

Freyr smiled softly and rose, nodding at Odin. “Yes, my queen. My time in Vanaheim fared well. As promised, I have returned to your courts.”

 

Odin sighed, waving his hand. “You’re on vacation until the wedding and Thor’s coronation. Use the time in between to get acquainted with Asgard and the kingdom again.”

 

Freyr nodded slightly, remaining silent.

 

“That is all Freyr; you may go.”

 

Freyr didn’t need to be told twice. The water god snapped his fingers at once and teleported away, off to find his sister. She was the first person that he wanted to see.

 

He appeared behind her in the castle gardens, watching as she lifted a flower to her face and carefully inhaled its scent. A small smile broke across his face as he gazed upon his sister, the sunlight hitting her golden hair perfectly and causing it to shine. 

 

He didn’t want to call out to her just yet; she looked so serene, and he didn’t want to ruin this moment of perfection. He instead chose to use seidr to cast an instant painting of this moment, and sent the picture off to his room.

 

After a few minutes of staring at his sister and watching her move throughout Frigga’s garden, Freyr stepped towards her and crouched down, picking a flower to smell. 

 

“The flowers always bloom so beautifully around this time of year.”

 

Freya gasped loudly at the sound of his voice and turned, her eyes wide in disbelief. She reached out with a shaking hand, too afraid to believe that it was really him.

 

“I-is it really you, Freyr? A-are you really there?”

 

Freyr moved to embrace his sister, stroking through her hair as she cried. “It’s me, Freya. I’m here.”

 

“Oh Freyr!” cried Freya, wrapping her arms around her brother’s neck and sobbing. “Oh you’ve returned to me!”

 

They held each other for hours, and Freyr cried gentle tears, filled to the brim with happiness at being able to see his sister again. Wiping at her eyes with a shaking hand, Freya snapped, teleporting them to her room.

 

Freyr released her and stood, stretching out an offered hand to help her rise. She grabbed it gratefully and rose, dusting off her clothes.

 

She looked at him for a moment before tackling him into another embrace, and beginning to cry again.

 

They remained together for days, catching up on everything that had occured on each other’s realms while the other was away.

 

After a few weeks had passed spent in each other’s presence, Freyr let his sister know that there was someone else he wanted to spend his time with.

 

Freya nodded, not too happy with this but understanding her brother. She had an idea of who it was, but would her speculations to herself. Her brother would tell her about his love life when he was ready.

 

After all of his time away from him, after trying his best to forget and move on, after trying his best to give up and let him go, after trying his absolute  _ hardest _ to not be a selfish being and cause issues within the Odinson family, Freyr had learned something.

 

He learned that it was not so easy to pretend that his tryst with the boy had never occured.

 

He hated to admit it, but… Freyr missed him.

 

He missed his times and his interactions spent with Baldur.

 

Freyr knew without a shadow of a doubt that he didn’t love the young boy. 

 

At least… not yet.

 

Instead… instead he was  _ enchanted _ by him. He was bewitched by the way the young prince laughed, the way he carried himself, the way he spoke, the way he called his name, the way he  _ moved _ . Every single thing about the young boy had Freyr entrapped, and… he didn’t know what to do.

 

Maybe he did love him.

 

A man of his standing and caliber would give him up and find someone else, someone closer to his age, someone who would bring less scandal, someone who… wouldn’t be able to hurt him.

 

Hurt him like Loki had so long ago.

 

A large part of Freyr hoped that Baldur’s feelings had changed. He hoped that the prince had put what had happened between them behind him, and didn’t want to think of it anymore. He hoped that the young prince had decided to move on, hoped that he found someone else, hoped that he wasn’t still entranced by the idea of them being together.

 

And a small part of him hoped that he was wrong.

 

A small part of him hoped that Baldur  _ hadn’t _ forgot about them, that he hadn’t given up on what they could’ve been, what they could  _ be _ . 

 

Regardless of the outcome, Freyr left his sister’s side and teleported to Baldur’s room.

 

The prince was not there, so Freyr chose to wait. Seidr told him that Baldur’s presence was nearby, so he wouldn’t have to wait long.

 

After a few minutes had drifted by Baldur’s bedroom door swung open, and an exhausted looking prince walked through. 

 

Freyr watched silently as Baldur covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly, crouching down onto his knees for a few minutes. The prince then stood up, sighing.

 

Freyr didn’t know what to say, so he cleared his throat, catching the young god’s attention.

 

Baldur whirled around quickly and gasped, going pale with disbelief.

 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Baldur took a few careful steps towards the Vanr, wanting to believe with everything in him that Freyr was really here, that this was really him.

 

Freyr stepped forward then and met Baldur in the middle, wanting to reach out and caress his cheek, but not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable.

 

Baldur frowned deeply and reached out to touch Freyr’s cheek with a trembling hand, tears beginning to fall down his face as he touched warm skin and realized that the water god was really  _ here _ , here with  _ him _ .

 

The Vanr frowned deeply when Baldur began to cry, and he cradled his face with calm hands, wiping away his tears.

 

Baldur moved forward to wrap his arms around Freyr, sobbing heavily into his chest. “You left me!” he cried, trying to breathe through his stuttering gasps. “You left me  _ alone _ , alone in this Norn-forsaken kingdom!”

 

Freyr wrapped his arms around Baldur, resting his head on his shoulder. “... I’m sorry.”

 

“You should be sorry!” snapped Baldur, sniveling and pulling back to hit him in the chest. “Do you know how  _ hard _ it was, not having sex with anyone for two millennia? How hard it was to have no one to laugh at my jokes? To listen to me? To be there when I needed them?”

 

Baldur’s voice broke at the end of this, and he looked down, losing the will to fight. “It was so hard being alone after getting used to having someone there for me.” He looked up at Freyr next, staring at his ming colored eyes like they were the only thing holding him together. “I missed you. I missed you a lot.”

 

The Vanr sighed deeply and closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Baldur’s. “I’m sorry.”

 

They stood together in each other’s embrace for sometime, before Baldur pulled back and looked up at Freyr.

 

“...If… if I kissed you… would… would that be okay?”

 

Freyr blinked a few times in rapid succession, his reserved demeanor revealing  _ nothing  _ about his thoughts. 

 

He wasn’t too sure about what he was thinking of doing, but he would do it anyway.

 

He had decided in that moment that if things didn’t work out with Baldur… he would just remain alone for the rest of his life. He knew it was stupid, and he knew that it was undoubtedly selfish of him to place the fate of his love life in Baldur’s young hands.

 

But he would do it anyway.

 

He closed his eyes then and leaned forward, catching Baldur’s lips with his own, and cradling his face.

 

Baldur widened his eyes in shock before closing them and kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Baldur slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked against Freyr’s lips, enticing the god to allow him access.

 

Their tongues connected with an impassioned fever, and the pair moaned, pulling each other closer and kissing as if the world would end if they stopped.

 

Freyr moved his hands to Baldur’s ass and squeezed him, pulling him closer and aligning their pelvises. They moaned again as their growing erections began to rub against each other through their clothing, and Baldur pulled away, nipping at the side of Freyr’s neck.

 

“Freyr?”

 

“Yes, Baldur?” panted the Vanr, holding himself back. Something deep within him wanted to  _ devour _ the boy where he stood, and not give him a chance to protest and say no.

 

But he held back.

 

He did not want to scare the boy.

 

“It’s been so long… and I know you might belong to another… and I know I have no right to ask you this because we are not together… but please… even if it’s only for today…  just fuck me.” he finished, looking away with shame. 

 

Freyr smiled softly, staring deep into Baldur’s eyes. “I thought that’s what we were doing?” A gentle smirk graced his lips, and he quirked his eyebrow upwards, making Baldur blush. This was a side of Freyr that Baldur rarely got to see, and he blushed even further, becoming erect.

 

Freyr continued to smirk, snaking a hand down to the front of Baldur’s pants and stroking him through his clothing. Baldur jumped at his touch and threw his head back, biting his lower lip and screwing his eyes shut.

 

Freyr leaned forward and began to lick the tip of Baldur’s ear, whispering “Aren’t you a little sensitive?” into it.

 

Baldur let out a small moan and turned away, embarrassed. “It’s been a long time.”

 

Freyr paused his ministrations, stunned. “... You waited for me?”

 

“Of course I did!” huffed Baldur, glaring at him. “What else would I have done to show that I-” He snapped his mouth closed then, turning a bright red. “Nevermind! Ju-just fuck me!”

 

The dark possessiveness that Freyr was attempting to keep at bay rose from deep within him then, and he became fully erect at the thought that Baldur had waited, waited two  _ millennia _ just to fuck him, and only him.

 

He moved to pick Baldur up and tossed him over his shoulder, marching towards his bed. He threw Baldur on it and began to undress himself, wanting to feel nothing but Baldur’s skin upon his own.

 

Baldur followed suit and began to remove his clothes, eager to have his skin lavished upon by Freyr’s tongue.

 

Freyr wasted no time in slanting his mouth against Baldur’s once they were undressed, climbing on top of him and wrapping him in his strong embrace.

 

Baldur let out a soft sigh and shifted his hips, reaching down with a hand to grab he and Freyr’s cocks and jerking them slowly together.

 

Freyr slid down to kiss Baldur’s neck, moving his fingers to pinch and twist at a nipple. He was pleased that after all this time he still remembered how Baldur liked to be touched.

 

Baldur hissed slightly, and used his other hand to reach in his bedside drawer and pull out a jar of lubricant. He pushed it into Freyr’s chest before panting out a careful “hurry”, and biting a lower lip.

 

Freyr took the jar and opened it, coating two of his fingers with the salve. He placed the jar on the bed and smirked at the man below him, blown away by the wanton image he was presenting. His cock was fully erect and leaking precum, his body was red from the places that he had held him, and his lips were plump from their kissing.

 

He snaked kisses down Baldur’s stomach then, making his way to the tip of his cock. He held onto Baldur’s hip with his left hand and placed the head of his cock in his mouth, gingerly easing a finger into him.

 

Baldur tensed up at the feeling of Freyr’s finger entering him, and held his breath for a moment, trying to relax.

 

Freyr took notice of this and removed Baldur’s cock from his mouth, gazing up at him.“Careful, Baldur. Take a deep breath and relax. I’ll go slow since it has been awhile.”

 

Baldur nodded, relaxing onto the mattress and taking a deep breath. “It’s just been awhile since I’ve done anything back there.” He blushed after admitting this though, averting his eyes from Freyr’s surprised gaze. “After you left I thrust myself into helping my father run the kingdom, and didn’t have time for personal pleasures.”

 

Freyr smirked again, surprising the young god. He was pleased to find that Freyr still felt comfortable enough around him to be so expressive.

 

Leaning over to Baldur’s ear, Freyr chuckled softly before whispering “Is that  _ really _ the reason you haven’t touched yourself here since my departure?”

 

Baldur flushed red and began to stammer, feeling  _ heavily _ embarrassed with himself. Finally he looked down, huffing out “It… It doesn’t feel the same, when it’s not you.”

 

Freyr stared at the prince with an unreadable expression upon his face for a few seconds, feeling quite bewildered. He hadn’t been aware that Baldur was feeling such intense emotion and feelings of attachment towards him.

 

He leaned down to place a kiss against Baldur’s lips then, closing his eyes and resting their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long, Baldur. I won’t do it again.”

 

The young prince wrapped his arms around Freyr’s neck and passionately kissed him back, closing his eyes. There were so many things on his heart, so many things on his mind, so many things he was feeling in this moment that he was scared to show, and, and… he couldn’t say it. He knew the truth of the matter though, and why he couldn’t say what his heart was telling him to.

 

He was scared.

 

Too scared of ruining what they had, too scared of messing things up, too scared of hurting Freyr, of hurting  _ himself. _

 

Freyr noticed the pained confliction on Baldur’s face and reached out carefully, cradling the god’s face. “What has your face so conflicted, Baldur?”

 

The Aesir shook his head fiercely, not trusting himself to speak.

 

This worried the Vanr, and he stroked Baldur’s cheek with his thumb, his brow furrowed in concern. “What is wrong, child? Are you uncomfortable continuing? We can stop, if this is what you want.” He moved to get off of Baldur, and was surprised when the prince grabbed him and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his back.

 

“Please don’t leave me, Freyr. Not again.”

 

Freyr stilled, confused by the amount of heartbreak and pleading in the boy’s voice. He was shocked and terrified to find that this pleading gave him hope. Hope that Baldur was willing down to go down the same selfish road as him, and belong to him, and only him.

 

“I won’t leave unless you tell me to.”

 

“Then stay…”

 

“How long would you like me to stay?”

 

“Forever?” croaked the prince, a glimmer of hope in his eyes and a soft plea to his voice. “I-I can’t continue on without you being with me, Freyr. Everything pales in comparison when it is placed next to you.” He reached upwards to cradle Freyr’s face with his palm, hoping and then  _ praying _ that this didn’t ruin things between them.

 

Freyr’s eyes revealed a myriad of emotion then, and he frowned, noticing that his heart was beating faster.

 

“I am not a good man, Baldur.”

 

Baldur frowned, moving his other hand to Freyr’s face. “I’m not holy either.”

 

“I’m selfish and incredibly possessive, Baldur. I don’t share.”

 

“Well that makes two of us.”

 

Freyr blinked, thinking of every bad quality he had, in an attempt to scare the boy away. “I won’t let you go if you become mine, Baldur.”

 

Baldur scoffed, squeezing at Freyr’s cheeks slightly. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 

“... I am old, Baldur. It’s been millennia since I’ve courted someone. Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?”

 

“I had two millennia to think on this, Freyr. I had two millennia, two  _ millennia _ to learn what it was like to live without your touch. I experienced what it was like, not having your voice there, and, and… I know it is something that I never want to experience again.”

 

Freyr sighed deeply at this, resting his forehead against Baldur’s. “You’re so  _ young _ Baldur. You’re only twenty-two. You have so much left in life to experience, and… I don’t want to steal that from you.”

 

“And you  _ won’t _ .” assured Baldur, craning up to kiss Freyr’s lips. “I want to spend my time with  _ you _ . I want to have all of these experiences and live life  _ together _ .” He laughed softly, shaking his head. “I hate to say it, but I’ve already experienced it all, Freyr. And I-I know now, that I’m ready to be with you.”

 

Freyr closed his eyes then and sighed. “... Ready to be with me, you say?”

 

Baldur looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “I-if you’ll have me.”

 

A small smile tugged at Freyr’s lips, and he looked into Baldur’s eyes, offering him another warning. “I won’t let you go…”

 

Baldur craned his neck upwards to kiss Freyr again. “I don’t want to be let go.”

 

A pained expression marred Freyr’s face then. “Are you sure you want me, and only me, Baldur?”

 

“I’m  _ sure _ !” assured the prince, kissing Freyr again. “I’ve had two millennia to think about whether or not I’m ready to be tied down forever, and whether or not I...I…”

 

“Whether or not you love me?” finished Freyr, staring at Baldur intensely. “... Do you?”

 

Baldur blushed, forcing himself to not look away. “I-I… I love you.”

 

To the complete shock of Freyr, he felt his own heart begin to melt at this confession, and he laughed, resting his forehead on Baldur’s shoulder. “You love me?”

 

No lover had ever said that to him before.

 

“O-of course I love you!” huffed Baldur, hitting Freyr’s shoulder. “Why else would I be here with you?”

 

Freyr moved up to kiss Baldur’s lips, amazed at the feeling of his heart doubling in size. He was embarrassed with himself for feeling such elation at the confession, if he had to put a word on his emotions at the moment.

 

He had always prided himself in being able to control every single aspect of his emotions, and every single time he  _ thought _ he had them under control and in check, Baldur always proved him wrong. Baldur was the only one who made him lose himself time and time again, he was the only one who showed him that it was okay to smile, that it was okay to laugh, that it was okay to be  _ happy _ , and… Freyr knew he couldn’t deny his feelings towards the prince any longer.

 

Loki still held a piece of his soul, and he knew that a part of him would always belong to the Jötun, but… he believed he was finally ready to just do what he had been too scared to do so long ago; move on.

 

* * *

 

After opening their hearts to each other that day, Baldur and Freyr did something that they had never done before.

 

They made love.

 

They shared their hearts, they shared their emotions, they shared their  _ fears _ . They revealed everything about how they felt towards each other with their bodies, allowing their touches to be the words that they were too scared to speak.

 

They remained in each other’s embrace for weeks, reaffirming each other that yes, this was real, and yes, this was really happening. 

 

The pair had chosen to try and keep their relationship a secret until they were ready to reveal their decision to the family. 

 

They weren’t ashamed of their union of course, but… they wanted to be sure. They knew there was no going back after they revealed themselves to their families, and they knew that the road thereafter would not be easy.

 

But they knew in the end, it would be okay.

 

They had finally found something that they believed they would never find again. 

 

Love.

 

* * *

After transporting their large family back to Asgard, Thor and Loki dropped off the boys and Eíerá at their suite, calling for a nanny to watch them. They needed to speak to Odin and Frigga about the progress Jötunheim was making, and decide when Thor’s coronation and their wedding was taking place.

 

After giving clear instructions to the nanny about how they wanted the children to be cared for, Thor and Loki left, teleporting to the throne room.

 

Odin and Frigga smiled upon seeing their son, and Frigga rose to hug him, pleased with his return. He had been back and forth between Asgard and Jötunheim for the past three millennia, and now he was finally  _ back _ . Of course, he had a family of his own now, so he wasn’t solely hers any longer.

 

It pained her heart to admit this.

 

Frigga kissed his cheek before releasing him, looking around him expectantly. “Where’s my granddaughter? It’s been so long since I’ve seen her; I bet she’s so big now.”

 

Thor scratched at his chin, looking away. “We left her with the boys and the nanny. Would you like to see her after the debriefing?”

 

Frigga nodded eagerly, returning to her throne. “I would like that very much.” She looked to Odin then, a gentle smile on her face. “I think we both would.”

 

Odin sighed and cleared his throat, nodding at Loki before addressing Thor. “Come, boy. Tell me of everything that has transpired on Jötunheim.”

 

Thor cleared his throat and relayed the events of the time spent on Jötunheim to his parents, sharing how Central had been rebuilt to it’s past and former glory. He told them about Guðrún’s successful reign, and how they had managed to garner the respect of their people. And he told them of the trade and commerce in the realm, and how Central has become the hub of the activities once again.

 

Odin seemed pleased to hear all of this, nodding his head. “This news pleases me greatly.” He cleared his throat again, turning towards the queen. “Frigg, my love? Would you like to tell Thor and Loki the plan for the wedding and coronation?”

 

Frigga smiled, nodding her head carefully. “Yes.” She faced the pair before her. “We have planned for the coronation and the wedding to take place on the same day, five centuries from now. The coronation will happen first, followed by the wedding. Is this okay?”

 

Thor sighed, reluctantly agreeing to this. He felt he wasn’t ready to become king so soon, but knew it was something that must be done.

 

“That is fine, mother. That will give all the realms enough time to prepare.”

 

Odin took note of Thor’s reluctance, and chose to comment on it. “You seem unhappy, boy. Are you not excited to become king?”

 

Thor shared a quick look with Loki before turning towards his father. “Rather than not being excited… I feel…  _ nervous. _ I understand that it is a task that must be done, and a role that must be taken, yet I cannot calm my nerves.”

 

Odin sighed heavily upon hearing this, grabbing Gungnir and standing up. “This is something that must be overcome, then.” He stared as his son expectantly. “I assume this fear will be under control by the time of your coronation?”

 

Thor nodded and looked down, away from his father’s gaze. “Yes father.”

 

“Good.” grunted the king, extending out a hand to help Frigga from her throne. “Now take us to our grandchild. It has been far too long.”

 

Loki smirked at this and waved his hand, teleporting everyone to he and Thor’s suite. The king and queen looked surprised to see all of the changes that had occurred to Thor’s suite, and looked around, nodding their heads. 

 

A loud squeal from the living room had everyone turning their heads towards the sound, and Frigga strode forward, excited to see Eíerá.

 

Rounding the corner of the hallway, Frigga gasped and stepped back, shocked to her very core to see what was happening.

 

Loki frowned and pushed passed her, wanting to make sure that everything was okay. He laughed though when he gazed upon the sight in their living room, and put a reassuring hand on Frigga’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s alright, Frigg. The boys do this frequently; Eíerá is in no danger.”

 

Frigga frowned, leaning into Odin’s side as the king placed a comforting arm around her waist. “... The children turning into wolves and letting Eíerá ride them is normal, Loki?”

 

Thor gave a tight smile, running his fingers through his hair. “Aye.”

 

Loki walked over to the boys and patted their heads, carefully taking Eíerá off of Sköll. “Alright boys; that’s enough. Turn back now.”

 

Sköll and Hati snorted in annoyance but did as he asked, returning to their Jötun forms. 

 

Loki kissed Eíerá’s forehead and thanked the nanny for her service, releasing her. He then took Eíerá over to the king and queen, pointing at them.

 

“Eíerá, these are your grandparents.”

 

Eíerá blinked, staring at the pair for a moment before reaching out her arms to Frigga, and shouting “hold!”.

 

Thor laughed at his parents bewilderment, taking it upon himself to explain. “She wants you to hold her.”

 

Frigga nodded eagerly, carefully taking the child out of Loki’s arms and holding her close. Eíerá wrapped her arms around Frigga’s neck and giggled before pulling back and placing a quick kiss against her lips. “Amma!”

 

“No Eíerá,  _ grandma _ .” corrected Loki, sounding out the word again.

 

Eíerá shook her head in defiance, narrowing her eyes and facing Loki while pointing at Frigga. “Amma!”

 

The frost giant just laughed at his child and gave up, letting her call Frigga what she wanted. She would call her grandma when she got older. 

 

Frigga’s heart melted at Eíerá’s fierce personality and she smiled, kissing her small forehead. “You’re so beautiful, Eíerá. I love you.”

 

Eíerá giggled, wrapping her arms around Frigga again. “Love me? Love you too!”

 

She turned towards Odin next, reaching out her arms. “Hold!”

 

The king smiled gently and carefully took her from his wife’s arms, holding her close. Eíerá looked up at Loki and pointed to Odin. “Who?”

 

“This is your grandpa, Eíerá.” answered Loki, amused with his child. He loved that everything she said or did was a demand or a command. 

 

“G’appa!” exclaimed Eíerá, holding onto Odin tight. “G’appa, G’appa, G’appa!”

 

The group laughed and smiled at the young princess. She allowed Odin to hold her for a few more minutes before squirming in his arms, signalling that she wanted to be let down. 

 

Odin placed her back onto the floor and laughed as she ran off to go play with the boys.

 

“Eíerá,” called out Thor, hurt that his daughter hadn’t greeted him. “What about me?”

 

Eíerá huffed and ran over to her father, hugging his legs and looking up at him. “Okay! I go play now!” 

 

Thor ruffled her hair and smiled, sending her off to play.

 

The group watched for a few moments before Odin and Frigga turned towards Thor and Loki, saying their goodbyes, and promising to stop by in a few months to see Eíerá again.

 

The family spent the rest of their day playing in the living room together, enjoying their time as a family. Towards the end of the day, a loud knock at their front door surprised them, and Loki got up to answer it, wondering who it was. They weren’t expecting any other visitors tonight.

 

So it was a complete shock to him to see the person who stood before him; he had not seen her in  _ millennia _ .

 

“... Sif?”

 

The valkyrie moved to hug Loki, surprising him further. “Loki! Hey!” She pulled away from him then, a delighted smile upon her face. “Norns, I haven’t seen you and Thor since the war! May I come in?”

 

Loki blinked in rapid succession, feeling utterly perplexed by her kindness. The two were  _ notorious _ for not getting along. 

 

“...Sure… come in.” He held the door open for her and watched as she marveled at the changes to their suite. “Wow, you sure have changed the place.”

 

Loki sighed, guiding her through the halls and to the living room. “I suppose you’re here to see Thor. I’ll take the children to their rooms to give you some privacy.”

 

Sif tsked, following him. “Don’t be silly, Loki. I’m here to see you both.” She tossed her hand flippantly. “I’m also here to see the baby.”

 

“Well she’s hardly a baby anymore; she’s speaking and walking now.”

 

Rounding the corner to their living room, Sif gasped, covering her mouth in shock. She didn’t know what to expect in terms of what their child would look like, as they  _ were _ a mixture of two races, but an albino Jötun child was  _ not _ what she was expecting. Nevertheless, the child was  _ so _ beautiful, and the goddess crooned, her heart melting at the sight. “Oh she’s such a  _ beauty _ !”

 

Thor stood up and strode over to Sif after her exclamation, pulling her into a strong embrace. They hugged for a few moments, pleased heavily by each other’s presence. “It has been so long since I have seen you. I have missed you so much during these times.”

 

Sif released him and smiled, stretching her arms. “Yes, I finally got some time off -a few centuries to be exact- so I decided to stop on by. Norns, we have so much catching up to do.”

 

A hard tug at her leg had her looking down, and Sif smiled, pleased to see that the princess had taken an interest in her.

 

“Papa! Who?” demanded the small child, continuing to tug at Sif’s pant leg.

 

“Uhhhh… Aunt Sif. She’s your aunt, Eíerá.” answered Thor, looking to Loki for approval.

 

The frost giant nodded at him, giving his consent. Sif was Thor’s close friend, and she  _ was _ the reason they were even together, so she had the right to be referred to as an aunt for their children. 

 

Eíerá frowned, continuing to hold onto Sif’s pant leg. “Aunt?”

 

Sif crouched low, running a hand through Eíerá’s hair. “Hello, princess. How are you doing on this fine evening?”

 

Eíerá blinked a few times, wrapping her small head around Sif’s words. “Good!” she answered, lifting her arms up. “Hold!”

 

Sif did as she was ordered and picked Eíerá up. Her heart melted again as Eíerá placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and wrapped her small arms around her neck, cuddling into her further. “Aunt!”

 

Thor smiled softly at the scene and yawned, stretching upwards. “Let us put the children to bed, Sif, before we all talk.”

 

Sif nodded, following Thor and Loki up the stairs.

 

Sköll rubbed at his eyes as they walked up the stairs, beginning to complain. “I don't  _ want  _ to go to bed, amma! I’m not tired!”

 

Loki tutted, grabbing his hand and guiding him towards his room. “Just try to sleep for a few hours, and if you haven’t fallen asleep let me know. It’s time for bed, child.”

 

Sköll groaned and stomped towards his room. Loki followed him in, picking out a pair of night clothes for the boy.

 

“No amma! You said I could pick them out myself!”

 

Loki sighed, putting the clothes he had chosen back. “You’re absolutely right, child. Choose your bedclothes so you can go to sleep.”

 

“I want to choose my bedclothes too…” whined Hati, pulling on Thor’s leg. “I wanna choose my bedclothes too.”

 

“Alright Hati; open the drawer to the dresser and choose an outfit.”

 

Hati bent down and opened the drawer, choosing an outfit. Thor placed Hati on his bed and began to strip him of his day wear, and dressing him in his night clothes. 

 

“Alright Hati, time for bed. Climb under the covers.”

 

Hati yawned and did as he was asked, resting their head against the pillow.

 

“Goodnight Thor.” whispered the child, beginning to fall asleep. “G’night amma.”

 

Thor smiled and ruffled the redhead’s hair before standing up and walking over to Sköll’s side of the room. It seemed that Loki had gotten him into bed as well.

 

“Goodnight, Sköll.”

 

“Night, Thor.” Sköll grumbled, crossing their arms under the blanket. They were still angry that they had to go to bed.

 

Loki chuckled to himself and waved his hand, making Sköll fall asleep.

 

Thor smirked at this, crossing his arms. “Now that’s just cheating, Loki.”

 

“What?” Loki asked, feigning innocence. “I just helped him fall asleep.”

 

Sif snickered at this domestic display, noticing that Eíerá had fallen asleep in her arms. “Where is Eíerá’s room? She’s fallen asleep.”

 

“Here; it’s right down the hall.” answered Loki, kissing the foreheads of both his grandchildren before leaving the room. They entered Eíerá’s room and changed her clothes before tucking her in bed and heading down the stairs, sitting in the living room. Loki took it upon himself to summon cups of their favorite alcoholic beverages that would always remain full, thankful that he was done breastfeeding and could drink alcohol again.

 

“So,” Sif began, sipping her drink. “You were pregnant when I came to you Loki? Or did this happen after the both of you got together?”

 

Loki looked at Thor, not sure what the god wanted him to reveal.

 

Thor sighed and drank his mead, answering for him. “He… was pregnant when I proposed.”

 

Sif frowned deeply when she heard this, hoping that her friends were marrying because of their love, and not because of a child. 

 

Seeing the concern on her face, Loki spoke, easing her fears. “There’s no need to worry, Sif. We marry for love, not for the child.”

 

“Good; it pleases me greatly to hear this.” Sif sipped at her drink again, leaning back into the couch. “And you’re due to become king before the wedding, Thor. How does it feel? Are you ready?”

 

“I wish I was.” sighed Thor, beginning to laugh to himself. “I’ve grown spoiled and selfish during the past three millennia, my friend. I’ve grown used to spending my days with my family, and not having to concern myself with the happenings of the kingdom.” He sighed again, taking a swig of his mead. “I go from having no role or responsibility in the kingdom to becoming king in a few centuries.”

 

Sif frowned when she heard this, her heart hurting for her friend. “Thor… this is not like you… it’s not like you at all.” She leaned forward, locking eyes with Thor’s. “You’ve been preparing for this moment your whole life, and you have one of the most brilliant -albeit crazy- men in  _ existence _ ruling by your side. You have your friends, you have the councilmen, you have the Lords and the governors; you won’t be  _ alone _ . And as long as you  _ depend _ on us and don’t try to do everything on your own, your burdens will ease. It will be okay.”

 

Thor took a moment to process the words that Sif said, beginning to find comfort and peace in them. “I understand.” He offered her a soft smile, taking another swig. “Thank you, my dear friend. I find comfort in your words.”

 

The trio relaxed throughout the night, catching up on things that needed to be spoken about. Sif left them in the morning, telling them that they were free to call her to babysit anytime.

 

After cleaning up the living room, Thor and Loki went to bed, enjoying the free time that they had together.

 

They knew that these centuries would fly by quickly.


	23. Wedding and Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki get married and Freyr comes to terms with his true feelings for Loki and Baldur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. This chapter is pretty long, but it has a nice smutty scene at the end. Lots of love and feels in this chapter too.

“Shhhh, Eíerá!!! We have to be  _ quiet _ !” hissed Sköll, bringing a finger to Eíerá’s lips. “I don’t want to get in trouble!”

 

“I  _ know _ !” huffed the young princess, pushing Sköll through Loki and Thor’s bedroom door. “Hungry!”

 

“Guys, keep your voices down…” warned Hati, following them warily through the door.

 

The children carefully entered Thor and Loki’s room on their tiptoes, and climbed onto their bed with the utmost care. The children then arranged themselves around Loki and Thor, debating amongst themselves about who should be the one to wake up the pair.

 

Noticing that there was a significant weight on his chest, Thor began to wake up, and cracked open a tired eye. He could only laugh to himself softly when he saw that the three children were on their bed, debating about who should wake them up.

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

The young children gasped at the sound of his voice, and Hati scrambled off of Thor’s chest, climbing onto Loki’s legs.

 

“Uh… we-we’ve come to tell you tha-that we’re hungry!” confessed Sköll, taking on the role of spokesman for the group. 

 

Thor cleared his throat and stretched, attempting to get the tiredness to leave him. “You’re hungry, huh?”

 

“Yes…” answered Hati, as nervous and anxious as always. 

 

“Then I suppose we’ll have to do something about that.” He got out of bed and motioned for the children to follow him. “If you get dressed I’ll take you to the dining hall; it’ll be our little adventure for the day.”

 

The children shouted with happiness and jumped off of Loki, running out the door and up the stairs to their rooms. 

 

Thor bent down to catch Eíerá in his arms before she ran by him, kissing her forehead and smiling softly at her squeals of delight.

 

“Good morning my precious princess; how are you this morning?”

 

Eíerá furrowed her brow for a moment, thinking seriously about the question. “Good!”

 

Thor smiled and kissed her forehead again. “Let’s get you dressed, okay?”

 

Eíerá clapped her hands and giggled, hugging Thor. “Okay!”

 

Thor made sure to stop by the boys’ room first, placing Eíerá down for a moment so that he could help the boys dress themselves. After they were dressed and their hair had been combed, Thor told them to wait for him down in the living room. 

 

The boys nodded and ran out of the room, shouting at each other as they raced down the stairs to see who got to the living room first.

 

Eíerá began to squirm in Thor’s arms impatiently, catching his attention. “Huuungryyyy, papa!”

 

“Alright, alright, we’ll get you your food, Eíerá.” Thor walked out of the boys’ room and entered hers, picking out an outfit for his daughter. 

 

After dressing her and combing her long white hair, Thor picked her up and walked down the stairs, meeting the boys. “Alright boys; lets go to the dining hall.”

 

The boys cheered and ran towards the door, opening it and running out into the hallway. “Come  _ on _ , Thor!”

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

 

* * *

 

Loki yawned and stretched out carefully in his bed, reaching over with a searching hand to hug Thor. He was annoyed to find that Thor was not in bed, and that his spot was cold. He had been gone for awhile now.

 

He yawned again and sat up in the bed, looking around their room in confusion. “...Thor?”

 

He sent out a pulse of seidr when he heard no reply, using it to see if Thor was in their suite. He discovered that Thor wasn’t there, and neither were the children. Putting two and two together, he deduced that Thor had probably taken them to get breakfast.

 

Loki frowned at the revelation that he had been left alone and reluctantly got out of bed, heading to he and Thor’s vast closet and choosing an outfit to wear for the day. He forced away his pout, feeling annoyed that he had been left behind.  _ They should have woken me up too… _

 

After getting ready, combing through his hair, and brushing his teeth, Loki teleported to the dining hall, heading to the section reserved for the Odinson family. He was surprised to see that the entire family was there, laughing and joking around with each other like old times.

 

He didn’t see Freya or Freyr at the table, so he assumed that they were eating together in her room. He made a mental note that he had to seek Freyr out to talk; Loki wasn’t sure that Freyr was completely over him and was worried about how he was coping now that he and Thor had a daughter together.

 

Eíerá noticed Loki approaching the table first and shouted “Getta!!!” from her highchair at the head of the table.

 

Everyone at the table looked up at him and nodded or waved before continuing their meals.

 

“Getta! Getta, getta, getta!!!” shouted Eíerá, squirming in her chair.

 

“Eíerá! Amma says to not talk with your mouth full!” chastised Sköll, shaking his head. “Amma says it’s rude.”

 

Eíerá stuck her tongue out at him and scrunched her brow before swallowing her food and reaching up towards Loki. “Getta! Hold! Hold!”

 

Loki picked his daughter up out of her highchair and kissed her forehead, running his long fingers through her hair. “Good morning, Eíerá. Is your food to your liking?”

 

Eíerá nodded emphatically, a broad smile on her face. “Yummy!”

 

Hodr gave a doleful smile, amused by his niece. “She’s so loud and demanding; it’s amazing how children can be a perfect blend of their parents.”

 

Loki tutted, ignoring Hodr’s remark. Leaning over to kiss Thor’s forehead, Loki pulled up a chair to the head of the table, moving Eíerá’s high chair out of the way. He sat down then, taking Eíerá’s plate from the tray of the high chair and placing it on the table. “Do you want me to feed you, or do you want to be a big girl and feed yourself?”

 

“Me!”

 

Loki smirked, not surprised. “Do you want me to feed you, Eíerá?”

 

The toddler nodded quickly. “Yes!”

 

Picking up a fork Loki began to feed Eíerá her meal, and waited for his own. The family seemed to be getting along well, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that all of their schedules had aligned so that they could share breakfast together this morning.

 

“Good morning everyone.” greeted Loki, nodding his head at them all. “I hope everyone slept well.”

 

Odin let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head. “Ragnarok must surely be upon us if Loki cares enough to ask us how we slept.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the king, his temple throbbing in annoyance. It was too early to deal with Thor’s family. “Well excuse me for trying to be polite, All-King. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

 

Frigga tutted at this, placing a calm hand on Odin’s wrist. “Oh Loki, you know Odin meant no harm. We merely jest; I hope parenthood hasn’t made you overly sensitive.”

 

“Hah!” scoffed Loki, taking a sip of his wine. “Don’t misunderstand my kindness for weakness, Frigg; I am only kind to you out of respect for Thor and Eíerá.”

 

“That sounds like something a whore would say…” muttered Hermod, sipping at his drink. 

 

Loki glowered at the prince for a moment before calming himself. Today would be a good day. It would be a  _ calm _ day. “I heard that Hel was becoming  _ quite _ friendly with an elven prince, Hermod; may I assume that you are no longer in union with my daughter?”

 

The prince paled at this and froze, looking to his mother in a panic. “Mother, I-I must go to Helheim. I will return shortly.”

 

Odin laughed again and shook his head, amused with the chaos Loki was causing. “He’s  _ jesting _ boy; calm yourself.”

 

“Am I?” questioned Loki, an innocent look on his face. “We  _ are _ very close.” He shrugged his shoulders then, continuing to feed Eíerá. “I suppose you’ll have to wait till the wedding to find out if I’m telling the truth.”

 

Hermod frowned and took another sip of his drink, trying to still his racing heart. He had known better than to try and verbally attack Loki though; the giant always knew what to say to rile someone up.

 

“Amma…” began Hati, warily turning towards Loki. “What’s a whore?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Loki laughed, and decided to hold his tongue. He would be kind to Baldur today.

 

“That’s an adult word, Hati. You’ll be told the definition when you’re older.”

 

Hati gave an unsure nod and continued his meal, dropping the issue.

 

“Frigg,” began Loki, moving Eíerá’s plate out of the way so that he could eat his own meal. “Has Freyr returned yet? I would like to speak to him.”

 

Baldur’s eye twitched at the mere  _ mention _ of Freyr’s name, and he growled low in his throat, scowling at Loki. “Why would someone like  _ you _ need to speak to someone like him?”

 

Loki’s face contorted with confusion, and he raised an eyebrow, challenging the boy. “Am I not allowed to ask about someone who’s been my friend for over 30 millennia? Our friendship is older than you, child.”

 

Baldur glared further, debating about what to say. “A  _ whore _ like you doesn’t deserve to be around a man like him!”

 

Loki’s face was one of pure shock at this. He  _ thought _ that they had gotten over this issue of calling him a whore. Loki raised another arched eyebrow at his brother in law and took another sip of his wine. “And a  _ whore _ like you needs to watch his mouth. You seem to have forgotten your sexual escapades around the kingdom not too long ago, my dear prince.” 

 

He let out a quick laugh. “Besides, Freyr doesn’t like children, Prince Baldur.” He narrowed his eyes at the prince and smirked. “I would know.”

 

“ _ Al-right _ , that’s enough now.” Thor glared at his brother. “Stop calling my spouse a  _ whore _ in front of our kids. We’ve been over this.” He glared at Loki next, emitting slight disapproval. 

 

Loki rolled his eyes and continued to eat, knowing that Thor knew he couldn’t be too upset with him; he had only been defending himself. 

 

“Getta!” smiled Eíerá, reaching up at him from his lap to catch his attention. 

 

“Hm? What is it, Eíerá?”

 

Eíerá pointed at Hermod, yelling out “whore!” proudly. Loki and Thor blanched upon hearing this, their eyes going wide in shock and disbelief. 

 

Eíerá pointed next at Frigga, shouting out “Amma! Whore!”

 

Frigga put a careful hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. “Oh my…”

 

“No! No Eíerá! That is a bad word! Do  _ not _ say that.” chastised Loki, grabbing her hands and putting them against her chest gently. “That is a no-no word.”

 

Eíerá frowned, confused about why she couldn’t say the word. “No-no?” she repeated, cocking her small head to the side.

 

“Exactly.” Loki answered, staring deep into her bright red eyes. “No-no. Do not say that word.”

 

Eíerá frowned further and huffed, crossing her arms. She looked at Thor for confirmation that this really was a word she couldn’t say. “No-no, papa?”

 

“Yes Eíerá; do not say that word.”

 

Eíerá pouted in Loki’s lap, beginning to throw a tantrum. Loki groaned and glared at Hermod and Baldur, simultaneously picking up Eíerá and trying to calm her down. “Look at what you’ve done! You should be ashamed of yourselves!”

 

Hermod scoffed at this and frowned deeply. “This breakfast was fine until you got here, Loki.”

 

“Hermod…” warned Thor, shooting his brother a look. 

 

“What? It’s true!” defended Baldur, banging his fist into his palm. “We were all eating peacefully; even the children were quiet.”

 

“Would  _ you _ like to calm her down prince, since you and your brother are the cause of this meltdown?” quipped Loki, beginning to shush Eíerá and pat at her back.

 

“N-no!” Baldur huffed, looking at his niece for a moment. “She’s not my child; why would I take care of her?”

 

“You barely take care of your own.” muttered Hodr, causing Baldur to throw a piece of bread at him. 

 

Odin frowned deeply, grunting to catch everyone’s attention. “What’s this about a child, Baldur?”

 

The prince paled considerably, beginning to stutter. “N-n-nothing, father. Nothing.”

 

The king glared at his son for a few moments before shaking his head and sighing. He would let this issue of a possible child go for now; a quick seidr scan revealed that Baldur hadn’t had the procedure that would allow him to carry life.

 

Frigga frowned slightly at the discourse between her sons before offering a strained smile to the rest of the family. “Does anyone have any good news they would like to share with the family? It has been so long since we’ve all eaten breakfast together.”

 

“Well I’m pregnant again, if that counts.” smirked Loki, placing Eíerá down in his lap. She was beginning to calm down from her tantrum earlier.

 

Thor choked on his food and paled, his eyes wide with disbelief. “ _ What?!” _

 

The whole table looked shocked by this news, as everyone wasn’t sure about how to react. 

 

“...So soon, Loki?” asked Frigga after sometime, quirking up an eyebrow. “You just had Eíerá…”

 

Loki laughed to himself and waved his hand flippantly. “I merely jest, everyone. I carry no child.”

 

“Oh thank the Norns!” gasped Thor, the color beginning to return to his face. “Don’t scare me like that!”

 

Loki laughed a bit more, reaching over to pat Thor’s arm. “I’m sorry; I just couldn’t resist.”

 

Frigga shook her head and bit back a laugh, facing the rest of her family. “Does anyone else have any good news to share before we leave?”

 

“I do.” announced Hodr, a dejected smile on his face. Baldur could tell that he was proud. “I would like to announce that I have stated my intentions to court someone.”

 

Frigga and Odin gasped, surprised that their son had found someone that he wanted to marry.

 

“A-are you sure, my boy?” asked the king, not believing his son.

 

“Yes father. I am sure. This maiden and I have discussed this, and we have decided that we would like to court each other.”

 

Frigga smiled then, proud tears springing from her eyes. “Oh my son! I am so happy for you!” She reached out to squeeze his hand. “When can we meet her?”

 

Hodr shrugged his shoulders and sipped his drink, feeling nonchalant about the whole thing. “She works here in the libraries, so I’m sure if you give me a date, I can introduce her to you.”

 

“Then it’s settled; a century from now, we shall meet this maiden of yours.” declared the king, rising from the table. Frigga rose as well, smiling gently at her family. “Goodbye everyone; this was a pleasant meal.” She made sure to walk over to Loki and place a gentle kiss upon Eíerá’s forehead before she left, and ran her fingers through her grandchild’s hair.  

 

Eíerá had fallen asleep after throwing her tantrum, and cuddled into Loki’s side further, making a soft sound.

 

After the king and queen left, the Odinsons parted from the table, leaving Thor, Loki and the children behind.

 

“That was mighty cruel of you, you know.” murmured Thor, staring at Loki with mild amusement.

 

“Hmph. I have no sympathy for a man who remains silent while his spouse is spoken of in a negative light.”

 

Thor frowned at this. “Loki…”

 

“Hmph! Who knows; I might  _ actually _ be pregnant.”

 

Thor stared at him for a few moments, placing Loki under that relentless gaze of his. “...Are you?” 

 

Loki looked away then, frowning slightly. “No…”

 

Thor reached across the table and grabbed Loki’s hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. “Loki… please don’t be angry with me.”

 

The deep set frown on Loki’s face remained, and he sighed, his frown only growing. “I don’t like it when you don’t stand up for me, Thor. It makes me feel like you’re not fighting as hard for us as I am.”

 

“Loki…” Thor moved to cradle Loki’s face with his other hand, and placed a slow kiss against his lips. “I’m sorry.”

 

Loki remained silent, averting his gaze.

 

Thor stared at him for a few moments before kissing him again. “I truly am sorry, Loki.” He caressed Loki’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

Loki sighed again before leaning forward and placing a quick peck on Thor’s lips. “...I love you too.”

 

“Yuck!” spat Sköll, sticking out his tongue in disgust. “You’re being gross, amma.” 

 

Hati nodded in agreement, crossing his arms and frowning. “Very gross.”

 

Loki smirked and laughed softly, picking up Eíerá and rising from the table. “Come boys; let us return to our rooms.”

 

The children nodded and leapt up from the table, beginning to chase each other to the exit of the dining hall.

 

Thor stood up as well and followed close behind Loki, leaning down to murmur in his ear. “Shall we stop by the gardens? It’s such a beautiful day.”

 

Loki sighed, nodding his head. “I don’t see why not. The boys have their amulets on, so the sun shouldn’t hurt them. Boys!”

 

Sköll and Hati skidded to a stop, turning around to face Loki. “Yes, amma?”

 

“Follow us to the gardens; we’re going to play outside today.”

 

The boys pumped their fists in the air and whooped, running up to Loki and Thor. “Okay!”

 

Loki and Thor led the way to the gardens, walking the boys to the secluded section near the river that Thor and Loki had met again at so many millennia ago.

 

“Whoa!” gasped Sköll, craning his neck up and then falling as he took in the immense size of the trees. “They’re so big!”

 

Hati fell to his knees next to his brother, his mouth agape. “C-can we climb them?”

 

Loki made a quick sound of disapproval. “Not today; we’ll climb them together on a day that Eíerá is being watched by a nanny.”

 

Thor reached over and carefully took her out of Loki’s arms, adjusting his hold on her once he got her into his arms. “Go ahead and climb, Loki. I’ll watch her.”

 

Loki frowned slightly at this. “I wanted you to climb with us…” he admitted after a few seconds, looking away with minute embarrassment. 

 

Thor laughed to himself and reached out to cradle Loki’s chin, making him look at him. “I’m not as nimble or flexible as you; climbing trees wouldn’t be very fun for me.” He placed a quick kiss against Loki’s lips to reassure the man. “Go; climb with the boys. Eíerá and I will cheer you on and watch.”

 

Loki smiled softly and placed another quick kiss against Thor’s lips before pulling away and using seidr to change into more freeing clothing. He reminded himself that it was okay to be this happy and romantic with his future spouse, and that there was nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. 

 

Snapping his fingers he used seidr to change the boys’ outfits into something more appropriate for tree climbing, and grabbed the trunk of a mighty tree.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

The boys shouted with excitement and jumped around, eager to begin climbing.

 

“Amma! Amma! L-l-let's do a contest! Whoever can climb the highest wins!”

 

Loki smirked, digging his talons into the large tree. “Just try and catch me!”

 

The boys shouted as Loki began to scramble up the tree, surprised that he was as nimble and as fast as they were.

 

Like lightning striking across the sky, the boys bolted up the tree, quickly catching up to Loki, and passing him. 

 

Thor whistled at the sight, amazed at how fast and how strong their bodies were. He could think of a million and one instances in which their ability would be useful on hunts.

 

He remembered that it was also time to take Sköll on a hunt, as the boy was approaching seven. 

 

After playing amongst the canopies for a few hours, Loki and the boys made their way back down to the ground, panting heavily.

 

Loki summoned large glasses of water for them all, and gulped his down before placing it on the ground, and resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. 

 

Thor moved up to stand next to them, making sure to keep his voice down. “Did you all have fun?” 

 

Sköll panted and collapsed onto the ground, closing his eyes. “Amma won.”

 

Laughing at Sköll’s tone, Loki bent down and ran his fingers through Sköll’s hair, trying to comfort him. “If you want to win you’ll have to practice.”

 

Hati reached over and smacked Loki’s leg playfully, catching his attention. “You cheated amma! You got a 3 second head start!”

 

Thor snorted at this, siding with Sköll and Hati. “I must admit my love, you did have a head start.”

 

“See?! See?! Thor says so too!” shouted Sköll, rising up on his elbows. “You have to play fair next time!”

 

Loki laughed again and sat down on the ground, wrapping an arm around Sköll. “I’ll give you a  _ ten _ second head start next time.”

 

* * *

The family remained playing in the garden for the rest of the day, and swam in the river under the stars at night; allowing the gentle glow of the moon and the calm blow of the wind to illuminate them and cool their skin.

 

The family spent most of their time leading up to the wedding and coronation outside in the gardens of the castle or traveling around the kingdom, seeing the different sights and rarities that central Asgard had to offer.

 

They couldn’t spend too long traveling though; they were due back at the castle a century before the coronation and the wedding were to take place.

 

Thor had managed to overcome his creeping fear of becoming king, and was now looking forward to the event. He would be able to right all the wrongs of his father, and fix what the man could not.

 

During the century before the coronation and the wedding, Loki was prepped for and reintroduced to the different things he would be responsible for as the king’s consort. He had refused to be called queen, and didn’t feel it was just to call him king, so he had decided that king’s consort was the next best thing. 

 

He made it  _ very _ clear to the citizens of Asgard that he was  _ not _ to be treated as anything less than a king or queen would be treated, and was very swift with his punishment of those who seemed to believe he wouldn’t be a threat.

 

When it was announced that Thor would be marrying a Jötun prince, the entire kingdom exuded a sense of confused joy. They seemed happy for their prince, as he was approaching his late thirties, and still wasn’t married, but were also  _ confused; _ were their men and women not good enough?

 

Nevertheless, the kingdom rejoiced for their soon to be king and his spouse. The lie that Loki had told to the renovators that day so long ago had managed to spread throughout the kingdom, and everyone believed that Loki and Thor had married in secret on Jötunheim. 

 

It also came to the complete shock of the kingdom that Thor and Loki had a child together, and many people would trip over their feet or jump through hoops just to catch a quick  _ glimpse _ of their albino princess. 

 

The people of Asgard were also entranced by the presence of Loki’s grandchildren in the kingdom. Jötnar were such a rare sight in this kingdom because of their reclusive nature, so everywhere the children went, stares and hushed whispers followed. 

 

Another couple during these five centuries found it hard to keep their relationship under the radar as well. Freya’s intuition was as sharp and as keen as ever, and a century after Baldur and Freyr had agreed to be together, she had discovered that the two were still together. She sat the pair down and convinced them to tell her the truth of their union, wanting to know the truth. 

 

She was shocked to her very core about the serious nature of their relationship, and swore to her very heart to keep this a secret between them. She made note of the fact that when she asked the pair if they were planning on marrying each other, they had remained silent and looked away. It seemed they were unsure of it themselves. It looked like they were just going where the wind took them.

 

Adhering to tradition, the wedding of Thor and Loki was to take place on a Friday, after the coronation. Friday was the day blessed by Frigga amongst the Asgardians, and it was a common held belief that a wedding that didn’t take place on a Friday doomed the couple from the start.

 

There were many traditions that Loki just couldn’t see himself doing for the wedding -like entering a sauna to sweat out his “maiden” self- or having his fellow Jötun race to the feasting hall to see who got there first -the loser had to serve mead to everyone the whole night- but he was open to a few things. 

 

There was nothing from his culture that he really wanted to bring into the wedding; he had a feeling that the Aesir would not appreciate a festival dedicated to the arts.

 

After speaking to Odin and Thor and getting their approval, Loki had decided to invite the High Ten and their families to the wedding. He believed that it would be a good thing to introduce them to the Aesir, and their ways of life. Doing this would only bolster the relationship between their people.

 

The day of the coronation and the wedding was now upon them, and Thor could admit that nervous jitters were taking over him. He was nervous, he was excited, he was full of  _ anticipation.  _ Loki had been on Jötunheim for a few decades preparing everyone for the wedding, and Frigga had come to dress the children and care for them, so Thor was left in the hands of his father and brothers.

 

The servants dressed Thor in white and gold armor, trimmed his beard, and cut his hair to an acceptable length, making sure that he looked immaculate on this monumental day. 

 

The coronation was due to take place before the wedding, and would only last for an hour. 

 

Thor’s father placed a steadying hand on his arm, catching his attention.

 

“...I assumed this day would’ve come much, much sooner, my son.”

 

Thor laughed softly at the confession, continuing to walk towards the hall that the coronation would be held. “At least it is happening, father; if Loki had not returned to us, this day might’ve never come.”

 

Odin took in a deep breath and gave an animated sigh, following his son. “Do you really want to marry him, boy? Him, of all the people in the land, and all of the people in the universe?”

 

Thor laughed again at the question, not surprised by his father’s questioning. “We have a child together, father; it’s a little too late to back out now.”

 

“...Marriage should be for love, Thor. It shouldn’t be done out of obligation.”

 

“I love him, father. I will not regret marrying him today.”

 

It seemed that this had been what his father had been wanting to hear. “... Very well then, boy. Very well.”

 

The pair soon reached the hall that the coronation and the wedding would take place.

 

It was a specialized hall that they used for special events or announcements like this, when thousands of people needed to be addressed at the same time. It was presented as an open terrance that looked down on the land below, where a majority of the citizens of central Asgard could be found. 

 

Holograms of the events taking place today were also in specialized halls throughout the kingdom, so that everyone available could partake in the events of the day.

 

Thor looked around, wondering why Loki was not there. 

 

“He’s still on Jötunheim, Thor. I assume he’s getting the High Ten and their families together.”

 

“I suppose you’re right then, father.” He looked around the large hall again, peering around the various governors and high ranking officials of their kingdom. “Where are my children?”

 

Odin noticed that Thor was referring to Loki’s grandchildren as his kids as well, and wasn’t too sure how he felt about that. He chose to not comment on it though, just letting it go. Thor was an adult, with his own life, and his own mind. 

 

“Your mother has them. They should arrive shortly.”

 

A few hours went by as everyone waited for Loki and the Jötnar to arrive. Thor chose to entangle himself in conversations with the various officials and governors of their kingdom, wanting to pass the time.

 

A collective gasp from the crowd behind him had Thor turning his head, and he was thankful to see that Loki, the High Ten, and their families had arrived. It was a big crowd of Jötnar -about 50 or 60- and Thor laughed to himself as he saw his father cringe from the sight of so many Jötnar in his kingdom.

 

Moving through the crowd, Thor approached the group with a gentle smile on his face. His eyes were zeroed in on Loki at the moment, and he was pleasantly surprised by his appearance today. He was dressed in the revealing wear of his people, adorned in red and gold. Jewels and piercings of the same color were placed throughout his hair, on his horns, and on his eyebrow and stomach.

 

His dark crimson eyes had been lined with the blackest of kohl, accentuating his piercing stare. 

 

Without thinking, Thor swept Loki up in his arms and placed a loving kiss against his lips, forgetting that they were before the kingdom. Loki bit a lower lip nervously and looked around, his cheeks turning a bit darker from embarrassment. “Thor…” he whispered, hands splayed across his chest. “We’re in  _ public _ .”

 

“...Yes, of course.” Thor looked away as well, carefully releasing Loki and blushing with mild embarrassment. He looked up at the Jötnar then, ignoring their stares of disapproval. “Guðrún!”

 

The young ruler strode forward and embraced Thor, pleased to see him after so long. “ _ Sire! It has been so long; too long in fact.” _

 

“It is good to see you.” He looked around Guðrún and noticed that they had brought their personal assistant Maiya along. “I… see you’ve brought Maiya with you.”

 

Guðrún raised an eyebrow at this, cocking their head slightly. “ _ Is… that an issue?” _

 

“No, not at all, Guðrún. Not at all.” Thor clasped their shoulder then, turning away from the large group of Jötnar. “There are many things I wish to speak to you about, Guðrún.”

 

Guðrún clasped their shoulder in turn, understanding. “ _ I suppose it shall have to wait till after the festivities?” _

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“PAPA!”

 

Everyone on the terrace turned towards the loud shout of Eíerá, and watched as she ran over to Thor’s outstretched arms. 

 

Thor crouched down on one knee and opened his arms, catching Eíerá as she leapt into his embrace. “Hello, Eíerá. How is my darling little girl doing today?”

 

“Good!” she shouted, burrowing her face into the crook of Thor’s neck. “Miss!”

 

“You missed me?” chuckled Thor, moving to kiss her cheek.

 

“Yes!”

 

Thor rose up from the ground then, shooting an apologetic smile towards Guðrún. “Sorry, Guðrún. Your sister has yet to learn tact.”

 

Guðrún offered him a tight smile in return and nodded, shaking their head slightly. “ _ I can see that.” _ They bent down to become eye level with the princess and patted her head, greeting her. “ _ Hello Eíerá. _ ”

 

Eíerá giggled and stretched out to Guðrún, signalling to them that she wanted them to hold her.

 

Guðrún sighed and carefully took Eíerá from Thor’s arms, holding her against their chest. The princess grabbed at their face and pulled them closer for a quick kiss, giggling again after she had accomplished her goal. “Love you!”

 

Guðrún’s heart melted a little at her confession, and they smiled softly, running long fingers through her hair. “ _ I… love you too.” _

 

Eíerá clapped proudly and began to shout for Loki once she noticed him, squirming to be put down. Placing her down on the ground, Guðrún and Thor watched as Eíerá ran over to Loki and pounced on his leg, catching him off guard.

 

“Getta, getta, getta!” 

 

Loki shot an apologetic smile at a member of the High Ten he had been speaking to and leaned over to pick up Eíerá. They rubbed their noses together and smiled before Loki gave her a quick kiss, holding her close. “Norns, Eíerá. I missed you so much while I was away.” He continued to hold onto her, sending warm feelings of love and happiness at being reunited through their bond.

 

After parting with the Jötun he was speaking to, Loki walked he and Eíerá over to the High Ten member Sindri and their mate Dreyma, wanting to introduce Eíerá to their child. They were close in age, and Loki held a certain fondness towards Dreyma, so he hoped that their children would get along.

 

“Loki!” greeted the giantess, beaming down at him. “What a pleasure it is to see you!” She gasped upon seeing Eíerá and widened her eyes, surprised with the child’s appearance. “An albino, Loki? They’re so  _ beautiful _ !” She readjusted the child that was on her hip and reached out with her other hand to run a calm hand through Eíerá’s white hair. “Kveðjur, Byárn!”

 

Eíerá scrunched her face up in thought, processing Dreyma’s greeting. “K-kve-kveðjur.” she murmured, unsure of herself.

 

Loki smiled proudly at his daughter and kissed her forehead, praising her. “Splendid, Eíerá! Getta’s so proud of you!”

 

Eíerá giggled at the praise and blushed, repeating the word again and again to Loki.

 

“Does she not speak out tongue, Loki?” asked Dreyma. She looked saddened at the fact that it seemed like Eíerá could not speak it.

 

“She… can understand it, to an extent.” began Loki, running his fingers through her hair. “But she cannot speak it;  _ yet _ . Once she gets older I will teach her.”

 

Dreyma nodded, understanding. She then shifted her own child on her hip, moving him to face the princess.

 

“Nýra…  Halló við Princess Eíerá.”

 

The young toddler looked shyly at Eíerá and burrowed his face back into his getta’s neck. 

 

“I’m sorry; he’s so shy. We’re trying to break him out of the habit.” 

 

Loki laughed at this and adjusted his hold on Eíerá. “I wish I could say the same about our child. She says hi to anyone who’ll listen.”

 

Dreyma laughed in turn and kissed her child’s forehead. “Congratulations on the wedding, Loki. I am excited to see how a traditional Aesir wedding plays out.”

 

“Yes, well I’m sure they’re absolutely  _ horrendous _ when compared to our bonding ceremonies.” quipped Sindri, crossing their arms. 

 

Loki just smirked and rolled his eyes at the elder, amused by their opinion of the Aesir. “I hate to depart, but I must greet the various officials of this realm. Akk fyrir að koma.”

 

Loki walked away from the pair then, greeting the various officials and governors. 

 

After everyone had introduced themselves to the Jötnar, the coronation began, and Thor stood at the center of it all, ready to become king.

 

Odin stepped forward in front of Thor, who was kneeling down on one knee. “Asgardians! Today, I present to you my son; the soon to be king of Asgard.” announced Odin, turning to the large crowd. “He has been preparing to take on this role for his entire life, and now, after serious thought and consideration, I believe he is ready to take on the role of King.”

 

The crowd cheered and roared with approval at Odin’s words then, quieting down after some time. 

 

“It will be his job to be in charge of not only Asgard, but to watch over all of the Nine realms, and work on our eternal goal of peace between them. As father over all in existence, I hereby pass on the role of king to my son, Thor Odinson, and declare him king over Asgard from this day forward!”

 

Odin banged Gungnir on the ground next to him to seal his statement, and the crowd roared, cheering and clapping and shouting their praises for their new king.

 

Thor stood on shaky, nerve-ridden legs and smiled, his heart  _ pounding _ with anticipation. He beckoned for Loki and the children to come forward, wanting them next to him while he gave his first speech as king.

 

He bent down to hug Sköll and Hati -as this was the first time he was seeing them today- before standing up and grabbing their hands, walking a few steps forward.

 

“Citizens of Asgard. I am incredibly humbled by the immense opportunity and blessing that I have been given to be your king.” He paused for a moment as the crowd cheered and clapped in reply. 

 

“I would like to introduce to you my family.” He gestured towards Loki and Eíerá, a proud smile on his face. “This is my spouse Loki, who hails from Jötunheim. He was raised on between Asgard and Jötunheim his entire life, and is very knowledgeable about the governments and ways of life of both realms.”

 

He placed a gentle hand on Eíerá’s head, a look of pure adoration on his face. “This is our beautiful daughter, and the future queen of Asgard, Princess Eíerá.”

 

He paused again as a collective “aw” swept throughout the crowd. “And finally, these are our grandchildren, Sköll and Hati.” He sent out a stern look. “They are to be treated with the same respect and dignity as children of the crown.”

 

Murmuring spread throughout the crowd as the Aesir citizens down below debated amongst themselves. 

 

Thor gave them a few moments before clearing his throat, and catching everyone’s attention.

 

“I wish this to be a new era; one in which we travel, we share, we love, and we take care of each other. I wish this to be an era of peace; an era that the realms have not seen before. I wish to change and support the realms, and wish to increase the current quality of life in my kingdom. There are many things I wish to do for our kingdom, and I believe that it can be done. I believe that all of us together, can make it work.”

 

He bowed low to the crowd, finishing his speech. “Thank you for your acceptance, and I look forward to being your king. Thank you, Asgard.”

 

The crowd cheered again and clapped, pleased heavily by their new king’s speech. It would be an interesting time in the kingdom for them, having a Jötun as a queen. Nevertheless, they would respect Loki like they respected Frigga. 

 

After Thor has finished his speech, Odin and Frigga stepped forward, greeting the crowd. “Hello, proud citizens of Asgard.” began the queen, raising an elegant hand at the crowd to wave. “I am so thankful that each and every one of you have decided to celebrate this momentous day with us.” She paused and allowed the crowd to cheer for a moment.

 

“I would like to announce that as the goddess of love, marriage, and destiny, it is my  _ honor _ to marry my son to the love of his life today, and make our families one.”

 

The crowd cheered again before quieting down, watching as Frigga and Odin parted, and Thor and Loki moved to stand between them.

 

Loki placed Eíerá down on the ground and patted her head, telling her to be on her best behavior. The young toddler nodded, a serious look on her face.

 

Frigga moved to stand between Thor and Loki, taking each of their hands in hers. “We are here today to not only witness, but celebrate the precious and beautiful union between Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson. A marriage that is meant to last must be built on trust. Trust, and the undeniable love that two beings hold for one another.

 

“The events that brought my son Thor together with Loki were not simple, and they were not kind. But what matters is that we are here today. We are here, we are living, and we are ready to pass on the torch to our future to this pair.

 

“Because the both of you stand so proudly before me today, it can be said that you have undoubtedly decided to spend the rest of your lives together. No longer are you two seperate people; you are one. No longer must you be forced to traverse across life alone, searching for your other half. And no longer must you yearn for the other part of your existence; you have found each other.

 

“Thor; my darling son. It is now time for you to become a true man in the eyes of the law. Will you take Loki as your lawfully wedded spouse? Do you promise to take care of him in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?”

 

Thor nodded at his mother and stared deep into Loki’s eyes, wanting him to understand how much these words meant to him. “I promise to love Loki with all that I am, and all that I can be, until our end. I love him.”

 

Frigga nodded, looking to Loki. “And Loki; son of Laufey that I helped raise like my own. Will you take Thor as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to take care of him in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?”

 

Loki snorted softly when he heard Frigga mention that she had helped raise him. Anything to make herself look good in the eyes of the people, he supposed.

 

“I promise to love Thor with all that I am, and all that I can be, until our end. I love him.”

 

“Then by the power vested in me, it is my great honor to pronounce you both as legally wed! You are now united forever, under the eyes of the law, until the end of time. Please show proof of this unification to the crowd with a kiss.”

 

Thor shot a seductive smile at Loki and leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss upon his lips. Loki blushed with embarrassment at this, knowing he would catch an earful from the High Ten.

 

He kissed Thor back though, and wrapped his arms around his waist, choosing to not care about how this would appear to the kingdom. This was their day, and they wouldn’t experience it again. He felt he was entitled to enjoy it as he saw fit.

 

Frigga humphed loudly at the pair, showing her disapproval. Thor smirked against Loki’s lips and gave him a quick peck, pulling away. Together, the pair faced the crowd, holding hands and bowing low.

 

The crowd cheered at the conclusion of the wedding, and loud bells rung in the distance, signalling that the celebrations were to begin.

 

Thor leaned forward to whisper in Loki’s ear. “Here comes the fun part.”

 

Loki smirked and moved his lips to Thor’s ear in turn. “I thought the fun part was tonight.”

 

Thor snaked a hand down towards Loki’s hip and squeezed him seductively. “Careful… I might not be able to wait until the celebrations are over if we keep this up.”

 

Loki laughed and swatted Thor’s hand away, “Why? Do I look that  _ ravishing _ ?” 

 

“You look absolutely and irrevocably  _ stunning _ , and I want nothing more than to take you away and ravish you into the night.”

 

Loki blushed and looked away, bending down to pick up their daughter. She was beginning to pull at his legs because she wanted to be picked up. “Careful; I might just take you up on that.”

 

Eíerá reached up and kissed Loki, interrupting their conversation. “Hug!” Loki laughed and tightened his arms around her, kissing her forehead. “Now let’s go mingle, husband.” 

 

Loki felt…  _ giddy _ after calling Thor this, which embarrassed him quite a bit. He was relieved that they were finally married, and felt immense happiness that their family was finally united. After all the waiting, all the scares, all the strife, Thor was finally  _ his _ , and his alone. 

 

Thor walked over to Sköll and Hati, who had run off to chase each other around the terrace after the conclusion of the wedding, and grabbed their hands, following Loki inside the great hall where the reception was to take place.

 

“I arranged to have all the children under 16 to be taken to the castle daycare for the duration of this reception.” explained Loki, taking the children over to an area where all of the Jötnar children had begun to gather. “I also arranged to have a few nannies from my realm travel to Asgard with us, to help watch the children. I don’t want anything dreadful to happen to the Aesir children there because they couldn’t keep their bullying tendencies to themselves.”

 

Thor made a sound of agreement, letting go of the boys’ hands and dropping down to one knee once he and Loki had reached the group. 

 

“Boys,” he began, looking at each of them seriously. “You must be on your best behavior when playing with these children.” He gave them each another stern look. “That means no transforming.”

 

Sköll groaned and crossed his arms. “That’s not  _ faiiiiiiiir _ !” he huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. 

 

Thor lowered his tone. “What did I say, Sköll?”

 

“That we can’t turn into wolves…” pouted the child, unhappy that they were barred from doing this.

 

“Would I tell you something if there wasn’t a good reason?”

 

Sköll sighed, accepting that they couldn’t turn into wolves and play like they normally would. “No…”

 

“Okay then. No wolves.”

 

Thor stood up then, beginning to take Eíerá out of Loki’s arms. “You too, Eíerá. It’s time to play with the other children.”

 

Eíerá began to pout and cry, fighting to get out of Thor’s hold. “No!!! No!!! Stay!!! I stay with getta!!!”

 

Thor let go of her then, placing her back into Loki’s arms, and staring at her in confusion. “What’s wrong, Eíerá? Don’t you want to go play with the other children?”

 

“No, papa!” shouted Eíerá, beginning to draw attention to the group. “Stay with getta!”

 

Loki tutted and hugged Eíerá closer, sending out waves of calmness through his bond. “She probably thinks I’m going to leave again if we seperate.” He shook his head then, berating himself. “I knew I should’ve taken all of us to Jötunheim when I went.”

 

Thor placed a calming hand on Eíerá’s back, reassuring her. “Alright, Eíerá. You can stay with getta.” 

 

The young toddler nestled further into Loki’s neck, ignoring her father’s voice.

 

“I guess it won’t be too much trouble keeping her with us, Thor; she’ll tire of me eventually. We’ll be sitting down the entire reception anyway.”

 

Thor sighed and agreed to this after a few seconds, not wanting to cause a scene.

 

After all of the children had been taken to the castle daycare, Loki and Thor made their way to their newly crafted thrones, and sat down. The custom in Asgardian culture was to have the newlyweds sit down in chairs and receive blessings and well wishes from everyone in attendance. The ceremony usually lasted about a week, and was generally a fun filled celebration with endless amounts of food and drinks.

 

“Getta…” murmured Eíerá, catching Loki’s attention. “What is it, Eíerá?”

 

“Hungry…”

 

Loki chuckled softly. “You’re hungry?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki tickled at her chin and rested his head on top of hers. “Why you so quiet, Eíerá?”

 

“...Tired.”

 

Loki laughed again and waved his hand, calling over a servant, and directing them to fix a plate of food. “Eat first and then you can nap, okay?”

 

“‘Kay.”

 

Thor looked away from the pair and sighed, feeling just a  _ little _ slighted. He knew it was childish to feel this way about a child’s musings, but he couldn’t help it. He loved Eíerá more than anything else in this universe, and it hurt to see her upset with him.

 

“Why do you look so upset, Thor? You’ve just gotten married to the love of your life; this should be the happiest day of your life.”

 

Thor looked up at the sound of his father’s voice, and shifted until he was sitting up straight. “...Eíerá’s mad at me.”

 

Odin and Frigga laughed upon hearing this, and they gazed at the young princess, amused. “She’s a _ child _ , Thor. She’ll get over it in no time.”

 

“That doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

 

His parents laughed at this again before becoming serious, and staring at the pair. “I suppose it is time for us to give each of you our blessings.”

 

“Yes, I suppose so.” sighed Loki, setting Eíerá down in his lap. “Come, Frigg; what good tidings do you have to share?”

 

Frigga offered him a tight-lipped smile and sighed in turn. “I can only hope that the two of you truly love each other, and remain together until the end of time. It pains my  _ soul _ to give my son away to a man like you, Loki. It pains me.” She shook her head then, and exhaled slowly. “But… my son loves you. And because of that, I must give in, and accept this union.”

 

She moved a bit closer, staring at Loki intensely. “Please take care of my son, Loki. Cherish him like you would cherish no other, and love him like you’ve never loved before. Promise me this, if you promise me nothing else.”

 

Loki tsked, frowning slightly. “I meant my vows, Frigg. I love my husband. Our love and our child mean the world to me. Them getting hurt is not something that I wish to see, under any circumstance. I love your son.”

 

Frigga held his stare for a few moments before she nodded her head and looked away. “Okay...okay.”

 

Loki cocked his head slightly and turned to look at Odin. “Odin? Do you have any sorrows or woes that you’d like to express about me marrying your son and having his child?”

 

“No Loki; the queen has said everything that I held in my heart. I will choose to trust and believe in your words, however foolish that may be.” He stared at both of the men for a few seconds before turning. “Enjoy your marriage, and everything that it has to offer. Love each other even when it is hard, and cherish each and every moment you have together. Love each other even more when you think it’s impossible to love each other further, and cherish the small, intricate  moments that life will bring. Love each other through it all, and hold on. Do not give up on your love.”

 

The king then walked away, off to mingle with the various people of high social standing at the celebration.

 

Thor, Loki, and Frigga were stunned by Odin’s sudden outpouring of wisdom and advice for a few moments, each of them taking it in.

 

“I… suppose I shall follow in your father’s direction and speak to the guests. Please take your father’s advice into your hearts, and heed his advice.”

 

Thor shook his head in mild disbelief at his father’s blessing, and looked up, surprised to see all three of his brothers standing before he and Loki.

 

“Hello, brothers. It has been some time since I’ve seen each of you. I hope everything bodes well in your lives.”

 

“Yes; well we all can’t be as happy as a newlywed couple, can we?” spat Baldur, crossing his arms. “We’re only over here for the sake of appearances, Thor. We have no blessings to give.”

 

“On the contrary, I’d actually like to give a blessing.” interjected Hodr. His brothers looked at him in annoyance and rolled their eyes.

 

“I’ve taken a few centuries to read up on Loki and his people, and can say that I’m pleasantly surprised by the information. Because my fiancee Nanna is so interested in the cultures of other realms, I understand that it’s important for me to keep things amicable between Loki and us. So, I wish you both the best, and look forward to the years that you will spend together, and the children you will produce.”

 

Loki blinked a few times in surprise before regaining his composure. “Thank you, Hodr; that was very kind. I wish you and your lovely fiancee Nanna the best.”

 

He looked at Hermod next, a small smirk tugging against his lips. “I saw Hel earlier talking to the Elven lad in a corner of the room, Hermod. I must say, he has the most  _ alluring _ smile and personality.” He leaned forward then, a devilish grin on his face. “I prefer he marry my daughter instead of you.  _ If _ that’s what you were thinking of doing of course.”

 

Hermod paled considerably upon hearing these words and ran away immediately, off to find Hel in the immense crowd.

 

Baldur and Hodr both rolled their eyes and left after this, so Thor and Loki looked at the next people who stood in line to greet them.

 

The Vanir twins were next, and Loki was very surprised to see that Freyr came to the wedding. Of course, he had a reputation to uphold, so it wasn’t too surprising that he was here. Loki hadn’t seen Freyr in over two and a half millennia, so seeing him today stirred up many emotions within him.

 

Freyr stared at Loki and Thor and their child for a few moments before getting himself together and offering the group a tight smile. 

 

Freya noticed this, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, urging him on.

 

“...Hello Thor, Loki. It is an honor to be able to stand here today and send numerous blessings your way. I wish you both the best in your many endeavors, and can only hope that you bring each other the happiness that you could not find alone in life.”

 

Thor offered him a somber nod, trying to be as understanding with his friend’s feelings as possible. He knew this wasn’t easy for him.

 

“Thank you for your kind words, Freyr. They mean a lot to Loki and I.”

 

Loki remained silent though, wanting to observe Freyr’s demeanor. The water god was mostly known for his stoic and reserved behavior, but today… today he seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself.

 

Someone had changed him.

 

Loki narrowed his eyes after this realization, wondering who had a powerful enough effect on Freyr to cause him to lose the advantage he had over others of being able to hide and control his emotions.

 

He made a mental note to speak to Freyr after this was all over, wanting very much to get to the bottom of this.

 

Freya noticed Loki’s silence and smiled awkwardly, giving her blessings for the pair. “Although I thought I would never see the day where Loki found someone able to completely heal him of his scars, and love him for his soul, I stand here today, able to see that you have done these things for him, Thor.” She turned to gaze at Thor gently. “Loki means the world to me, and… I am overjoyed to see that he means the world to you. I wish you nothing but happiness and love during your times together. Stay strong and believe in your love.”

 

The Vanir twins bowed low to Thor and Loki before leaving, and making room for the next person behind them.

 

“Hello, getta!”

 

Loki smiled happily at his daughter, pleased to see her. “Hel! Thank you for coming; I was sad that I didn’t see you before the coronation and wedding began. How are you?”

 

Hel moved forward to kiss Loki’s cheek, and nodded her head respectfully at Thor. “I am quite well, actually. I’ve been vacationing on Alfheimr for a few centuries now actually.”

 

“Oh yes, Alfheimr; we must travel there one day, Thor. It’s so lovely.” Loki quirked his eyebrow up then. “Have you met anyone to you liking on Alfheim?”

 

“Oh, getta! Now is not the time to talk about such things.” laughed Hel, beginning to blush. “I came here to give you your blessings.”

 

She cleared her throat, becoming serious. “I honestly never thought that my getta would recover from the demons that plagued his soul and mind, Thor. I thought it was a childhood dream, wishing to have my getta returned to me in his right frame of mind.” She began to tear up, and wiped at her eyes. “Because of you, he has returned to me. And because of you, he is able to be happy.”

 

She leaned forward, running her hand through her sleeping sister’s hair. “You have both given me so many blessings, and I can only hope that you can see you are blessings to each other. I-I love all of you, and wish nothing but the best for your marriage. Vertu sterkur; elska erfitt.”

 

The pair smiled at her blessing and waved as she left, greeting the next person in line.

 

“ _ Greetings, getta, sire.” _

 

Thor smiled broadly at Guðrún. “Guðrún! We’re so happy you were able to come.” He nodded towards Maiya, Guðrún’s personal assistant. “Hello, Maiya. I hope you’ve enjoyed the events of today.”

 

Maiya blushed and looked down. “Thank you Thor, I-I mean King, King Thor, I-I mean your majesty.” They screwed their eyes shut and bit their lower lip. “I’m sorry! Guðrún warned me that Aesir are to be addressed by their title and their name, in that order, but I had forgotten. Please forgive me!”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at them, utterly perplexed by their rushed way of speaking. “Maiya… you’re so young. You haven’t been on Asgard before; I wouldn’t expect you to be familiar with our customs yet. Relax; you have not angered me in the slightest.”

 

Maiya raised their head up quickly, shocked by this. “... I haven’t?”

 

“No, Maiya.”

 

Guðrún gently elbowed Maiya, getting their attention. “ _ Now it’s time to give your blessings to the pair. Go on.” _

 

“Oh, yes, the blessings!” Maiya cleared their throat, looking at the pair. “Thank you for your love, for it created my ruler; someone who cares about me like no one else has. Thank you for being a testament to change, and producing a testament to peace; peace not only between our races, but peace between the realms. I wish for the Norns to allot numerous blessings upon your marriage, and any children born from it. Um… that is all.”

 

Loki offered the child a placating smile, hoping to calm their nerves. He laughed to himself though after doing this; he was unused to being so kind to strangers. Thor had changed him in more ways than one.

 

“Thank you Maiya, for your blessings. I pray you find success and happiness in your endeavors.”

 

Guðrún nodded their head and closed their wide eyes for a moment, thinking about what they wanted to say. “ _ Getta.” _ They turned to look at Loki, a look of pure love and tenderness in their eyes. “ _ From the day I was born, I loved you. I looked up to you, and continue to look up to you, as an example of a splendidly broken, beautifully perfect, being. You are love, you are light, and everything you’ve gone through has led you to this moment. You are finally free, you are finally living, and you are finally happy. _

 

_ “You deserve everything that life has to offer you from now on, and I wish you nothing but the best. I… I love you. Farðu vel með þig, getta.” _

 

Loki wiped away the tears that welled in his eyes, touched to his very core by Guðrún’s words. He hadn’t been to sure about where he and Guðrún stood in terms of their relationship lately, as Guðrún had begun to treat him differently since the beginning of the war, but he was pleased to now know that Guðrún still loved him, and looked up to him. “Thank you, child, for your kind words. I love you too.”

 

Guðrún turned towards Thor next, a steady look in their eyes. “ _ Sire. From the day I was born, I looked up to you. You were, and continue to be, my role model, someone that I will always look up to, and someone who inspires me to be the best version of myself. Although you are not physically related to me, you are, and always will be, my sire. Thank you for taking on the task of healing my getta, and choosing to love him through all his hurting moments, and healing all of his scars. I wish nothing but the best for both of you, and…”  _ Guðrún looked away, feeling minute embarrassment. “ _... If you have more children… I won’t be upset. I’ll accept my new siblings, so… don’t let my anger stop you from having them. Have a whole nation together if you want to.” _

 

Thor laughed at this and grinned, a sly look on his face. “If our honeymoon goes the way we want it to, you might have a new brother or sister sooner than you think.”

 

Guðrún curled their lip with slight disgust, rolling their eyes. “ _ Okay, gross, completely gross. That information was unnecessary, sire.” _

 

Thor smirked at them, giving off an air of pseudo-nonchalance. “Well, we have your permission to have more children, so, we have to try.”

 

“ _ Stooooooooooooooooop!”  _ groaned Guðrún, trying their best to keep their composure. Maiya bit back a smile and a laugh, placing a careful hand on Guðrún’s arm. “Should we go, Guðrún? There are more people behind us. I’m sure we can speak more with your life givers after the celebration ends.”

 

“Will you be here that long?” questioned Loki, quite surprised. He thought that Guðrún would only be here for the week.

 

“ _ Who knows, getta? I’ll see you before I go.” _ Guðrún turned around then, beginning to walk away. “Ah, Guðrún loves you, Loki. Please don’t feel dismayed by their words.” rushed Maiya, bowing low to Thor and Loki before rushing off to return to Guðrún’s side.

 

Loki sighed and leaned his head back slightly against his throne, remembering that he had to keep up appearances and exude regality at all times. “Well, it’s nice to know that Guðrún loves me again.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at this, turning to look at him. “Well of course they do, Loki. They’re just not very good at showing it sometimes.”

 

Loki frowned a bit, feeling guilty. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

He sighed again and looked up at the next people who were there to greet them, putting on a fake smile. 

 

He and Thor spent the rest of their reception doing this actually, politely thanking each of the esteemed guests for their blessings and well-wishes. This grew very draining after the fifth day, and Thor thanked the Norns that there were only two more days until the end of the reception.

 

On the sixth day, all of the guests had given their blessings to the pair, and they were  _ finally _ allowed to stand up and partake in the festivities. 

 

Loki groaned as his joints cracked and he stood, carrying a still sleeping Eíerá. She had surprisingly remained asleep throughout most of the reception, only getting up to use the restroom or change her position in Loki’s lap.

 

“May you watch Eíerá, Thor? I was hoping to pull Freyr aside for a moment and… clear some things up.”

 

Thor nodded and took their daughter out of Loki’s arms, kissing her forehead. “Just come back soon, please. I fear she’ll throw a tantrum if she sees that it’s me holding her and not you.”

 

Loki smiled gently and kissed Eíerá’s cheek, pulling away slowly. “I’ll do my best.”

 

* * *

 

“Every  _ single _ time we are forced to face Loki, brother, why do you turn against us?” moaned Baldur, upset with his twin. “Oh I’m Hodr, and me and my fiancee want to know more about your culture, you raving mad-man Loki you.” he mocked, heading over to the table where drinks were being distributed. “I can’t believe you, Hodr.”

 

Hodr frowned deeply at being mocked, judging his brother for his childish behavior. “Very funny, Baldur. I appreciate you mocking my genuine interest in wanting to understand my new brother in law and his culture.”

 

“Ugh! Don’t call him that, it’s disgusting. I can’t believe we’re related to that whore witch now.”

 

“Brother…” chastised Hodr, tsking and shaking his head. “You’re the last person that has the right to call someone a whore, trust me.”

 

Baldur slapped his brother’s shoulder, embarrassed. “Brother! We are in public!”

 

“That didn’t seem to matter to you three millennia ago.”

 

“Oh  _ whatever _ , you snarky little virgin.”

 

Hodr raised his eyebrow and shot a broken smile at his brother. “Who says I’m a virgin?”

 

Baldur laughed and was prepared to say a witty retort before he looked over Hodr’s shoulder and gasped.

 

What was  _ Freyr _ doing, talking to Loki?

 

Baldur growled low in his throat, the waves of jealousy rising in his chest.  Freyr seemed like he was in so much pain talking to Loki, and that tore Baldur up inside, seeing the man he loved in so much pain.

 

He continued to stare, not realizing that his brother was beginning to stare at him oddly. 

 

Baldur watched for a few minutes as Freyr and his sister gave their blessings to the pair, and made a mental note to talk to Freyr when this was all over. 

 

He turned back around to face his brother and offered a sheepish grin. “Sorry, brother.”

 

Hodr stared at him for a few moments, debating if he wanted to ask. “So… would you like to share  _ why _ Freyr talking to Loki and giving them his blessing made you so upset?”

 

Baldur blinked in rapid succession. “...No.”

  
  


Hodr shrugged, not pressing the issue further. His brother would come to him when he was ready. “Alright.”

 

Baldur parted from Hodr then, mixing and mingling with the various politicians and others beings of high ranking status. He was tempted to take an elven prince up on their offer to spend the night together, as he had never slept with an elf and was curious about their endurance in bed, but he declined, reminding himself that he was with Freyr now. It wouldn’t be good to damage the new relationship that they had.

 

After a few days of partying along with everyone else, Baldur grew hungry, and went over to the food table, making a plate for himself. His hunger was quickly forgotten though when he saw Freyr standing alone in a corner of the hall, watching the party. 

 

He set his plate down on a nearby table and made his way over to him, wanting to make sure the man was okay.

 

“You know we aren’t supposed to talk in public Baldur.” murmured Freyr, turning to the young prince as he approached him. “Especially when your parents are in the same room.”

 

Baldur frowned slightly. “I know, I know.” He looked deep into Freyr’s ming eyes then, trying to convey how serious he was. “I’m worried about you. You seemed... _ off _ while talking to Loki.”

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow at him. “You were watching?”

 

The young prince blushed, looking away in embarrassment. “I had noticed that you and Freya were standing behind us in line, and… I began to wonder how your conversation would go, so I watched.”

 

Freyr stared at him with his usual facade of indifference and non attachment. “I see.”

 

His face changed though when he noticed that Loki was approaching him, and he frowned, letting a small sigh escape him.

 

Baldur noticed this change in his face and turned around, surprised and annoyed to see Loki approaching the pair.

 

Freyr and Loki stared at each other for a few moments before Loki looked down at Baldur and frowned, waving his hand. “Go away child. I would like to speak to Freyr;  _ alone _ .”

 

“No! Why should I? Someone like you doesn’t deserve to speak to someone like him.”

 

“Leave us.” Freyr’s reply was curt and to the point, and Baldur’s heart sank for a moment. He wasn’t used to being talked to like this; especially not by him.

 

Freyr noticed that Baldur’s face fell after he said this, and he sighed, turning to Baldur, and trying to make his tone more empathetic. “We can talk after I speak to Loki, Baldur.” His eyes told Baldur not to worry, so Baldur sighed and stared for a bit longer before walking away, off to a far corner of the room to spy on the pair.

 

Loki tsked and shook his head, facing Freyr again. “Why is he so concerned about your affairs? You barely know each other.”

 

Freyr pursed his lips slightly for a moment, choosing his words very carefully. “The boy seems to have taken a liking to me.”

 

Loki laughed, rolling his eyes. “The Odinsons are a confusing bunch.” He became serious again though, crossing his arms. “We need to talk, Freyr…”

 

“... I know.”

 

Loki placed a gentle hand on Freyr’s upper arm, his piercing scarlet eyes staring deep into Freyr’s elusive ming ones.

 

“Why did you run away the day I gave birth, Freyr?”

 

Freyr took a few minutes to reply, unsure of everything he wanted to reveal. “...Because I wanted her to be mine. I wanted… I wanted Thor to be me.”

 

Loki’s heart broke at the statement, and his face fell, his soul weeping for his friend. “Freyr…”

 

“And it hurt, Loki. It hurt. I thought I could handle seeing you and him together, with your child, but I couldn’t. At the time, I couldn’t.” Freyr took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and rushing through his words. “The queen sent me away so I could get myself together Loki, and throughout the time I spent away, I found someone.”

 

Loki widened his eyes upon hearing this, and he looked confused, shocked, and… relieved by this news. “You found someone?”

 

“It’s a fresh relationship, Loki.” sighed Freyr, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

Loki paused for a moment. “...Do you love him?”

 

Freyr froze, not expecting to hear this question leave Loki’s lips. “I do.”

 

“And if I was not with Thor and did not have Eíerá, who would you choose? Me or him?”

 

Freyr’s face crumbled in a rare display of complete emotion. “Loki that’s not fair.”

 

Loki crossed his arms, pressing Freyr further. “If you can say that you can’t love this man more than you will ever love me, then you need to reevaluate your heart. This man is innocent in all of this, Freyr.” He softened his tone then, a gentle look in his eyes. “Freyr… what’s going on in your heart? Do you still love me?”

 

“I-I don’t  _ know _ !” moaned the water god, confused out of his mind. He knew that his heart was beginning to be overcome with Baldur, but… he didn’t know how much of him still belonged to Loki.

 

And that scared him.

 

Loki reached out and placed a steadying hand on Freyr’s shoulder. “Be  _ honest _ with yourself, Freyr. Give yourself the chance to be happy! I don’t know how I can, or  _ if _ I can do anything to help you get over me, but, if I can… let me know. Please. You deserve to be happy; you deserve to be  _ free _ .”

 

“I  _ know _ that, Loki.” groaned Freyr, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself to calm down. “I know.” He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes, taking a moment to assess his emotions.

 

“I love him; I do. He represents a phase of my life that I’m scared to enter. He is everything that you’re not, and… he brings out a side of me that you never could. He is the brightest of suns where I am the darkest of nights, and… I believe we do have a future.” He grabbed Loki’s hands then, trying to convey his truth. “A piece of my heart will always belong to you, Loki; there’s no changing that. And although it is hard for me to see you with your new family… I understand that it will not always be that way.”

 

He sighed then and let go of Loki’s hands. “Thank you for helping me realize this, Loki. Please do not worry about this anymore. Just… give me some time. I will come around eventually.”

 

A loud wail broke through the crowd after this was said, and Loki sighed, shaking his head. “That would be Eíerá…”

 

He looked back at Freyr, mild concern on his face. “We’ll finish this conversation later, Freyr. Until then… well… try your best to live the life you deserve to have.”

 

He then teleported over to his daughter, taking her from Thor’s arms, and calming her down.

 

His conversation with Freyr had really shaken him up, and he wasn’t sure what to do about Freyr’s feelings. He wanted his friend to be able to let him go, and move on, but… he didn’t want to lose their friendship in the process.

 

He patted Eíerá’s back tenderly and began to rock her back and forth, shushing her gently. “It’s okay, Eíerá, getta’s here, getta’s here.”

 

Eíerá hiccuped and took a stuttered breath, looking up at Loki. “No leave, getta! No leave!”

 

“I won’t leave again.” hummed Loki, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. “I’m right here.”

 

Thor apologized to those who were around him for the scene that their child had innocently caused, and gently grabbed Loki’s arm, walking them over to a lone corner in the hall.

 

“I knew she would do that if you left, Loki.”

 

The frost giant looked up from Eíerá’s crying face and studied Thor. He had a playful smile on his face, and a sparkle to his eyes. 

 

“Yes, I had a feeling too…” he looked back down at her, running his long fingers through her hair. “But I had to speak to Freyr.”

 

“... How was your conversation?”

 

Loki waved his hand, casting a spell to prevent anyone from hearing their conversation.

 

“Rough.”

  
  


Thor raised an eyebrow at this. “What did he say?”

 

Loki sighed and looked away from Thor’s steady gaze, a minute frown on his face. “I don’t think I should tell you; it will make you upset. I don’t want what he said to ruin the friendship that you share.”

 

“I don’t want it to ruin our friendship either Loki,” began Thor, taking step forward. “But we’re married now.” He placed his hands on Loki’s arms, staring deep into his eyes. “I would like to know what you talked about.”

 

Loki stared at him for a few seconds, searching his gaze. “... He is hurting.”

 

“Hurting?”

 

“Seeing Eíerá and watching us get married was hard for him; harder than he thought it would be.” he explained, trying to leave out the truth of the matter. “He says that he has found someone that he loves, but… he said he is still working on not loving me. He asked me to give him some time.”

 

Thor let go of Loki then, feeling unsettled by the information. He felt conflicted, because although Freyr was his friend, Loki was also his husband, and… he didn’t feel too comfortable knowing that his friend was still madly in love with his spouse.

 

He knew Loki had no romantic feelings for Freyr, and he knew that Loki would never reciprocate Freyr’s feelings, yet… this whole situation bothered him immensely. When he had learned of Freyr and Loki’s history so long ago, he hadn’t been bothered by it, as that had happened in the past. But now… knowing that Freyr not only still had feelings for Loki, but was in pain over seeing them become a family… left him conflicted.

 

He sighed deeply then, clearly unhappy. 

 

“... Thor?”

 

Thor took Loki’s hand from his face and kissed it, reassuring him. “I’m fine, Loki.”

 

Loki frowned and studied him for a few moments before sighing and letting the issue go. “Okay.” 

 

He waved his hand again to remove the spell he had cast upon them, and turned around, looking over his shoulder at Thor. “Don’t let this sully your mood Thor. We’re finally a family… let’s enjoy today.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of Thor and Loki’s reception went along smoothly without any problems, and came to its conclusion at the end of the week, to the relief of Thor and Loki.

 

They hadn’t seen each other for decades before the wedding and coronation, and were  _ itching _ for the chance to be intimate again.

 

They were now back in their suite with Hel and the boys, and Loki and Thor were attempting to get Eíerá to understand that she would have to go a week without seeing them.

 

The child didn’t understand why Thor and Loki were leaving her again, and was throwing a  _ huge _ tantrum.

 

She wailed on the ground and brought her fists to her eyes, sobbing. “No leave! No leave me! Noooo!”

 

Thor and Loki bent down on the ground and tried to console her, trying to get her to understand that it would only be for a week.

 

“Nooooo!!!” whined Eíerá, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. “Nooooo!!!”

 

Loki felt guiltier and guiltier by the second for his decision to leave his family behind when he traveled to Jötunheim for a few decades to prepare for the wedding. He had had a nagging feeling in his gut before he left, one that told him he should bring his family along with him.

 

But he had ignored it, feeling that Eíerá was old enough to not suffer from severe separation anxiety.

 

Thankfully, he and Thor were knowledgeable in dealing with toddlers suffering from separation anxiety; Hati had suffered from it  _ terribly _ for centuries after his sire died.

 

“Eíerá,” Loki began, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. “Do you know getta loves you?”

 

The child sniffed, her eyes beginning to well with tears. “Y-y-yes…”

 

“And you know that papa loves you too?”

 

Eíerá began to cry again, stumbling over her words. “Y-y-yes…”

 

Loki leaned forward and kissed her forehead, looking into her eyes. “Because I love you, I’m going to give you something.”

 

Eíerá paused, looking up at Loki. “Present?”

 

“Yes. A present, just for you.” smiled Loki, running his fingers through her hair. Waving his hand, he summoned a large teddy bear and handed it to her, making sure that it smelled like he and Thor. “Any time getta and papa go away, this bear will watch over you for us.”

 

Eíerá grabbed the teddy bear and cuddled into it, beginning to calm down. “Mine?”

 

“Yes, Eíerá. He’s all yours.”

 

Eíerá calmed down further, hugging onto her bear. “Fuzzy!”

 

“Yes, Eíerá, the bear is fuzzy.” Loki picked her up and rose together with Thor, kissing her forehead again. “Do you think King Fuzzy can watch over you while getta and papa are away?”

 

Eíerá nodded fiercely, looking up at Loki with her bright scarlet eyes. “Week?”

 

“Yes Eíerá, only a week.”

 

Eíerá thought to herself for a few moments before nodding her head, accepting this. “No forget!”

 

Thor reached over to ruffle her hair, and kissed her cheek. “Papa could never forget about you, Eíerá.”

 

Loki kissed Eíerá one last time before turning to face Hel. “I’m going to give you to your sister now, Eíerá. Will you be a good girl for her?”

 

Eíerá nodded quickly, a look of fierce determination on her face. “Eíerá good girl!”

 

Loki smiled at his daughter and handed her to Hel, who took her into her arms. “Come on, Eíerá. We’re going to have lots of fun, okay?”

 

Eíerá hugged her bear tighter and nodded. “Fun!”

 

Hel looked up at Thor and Loki then, smiling appreciatively. “Good job on calming her down, getta.”

 

“Well, this isn’t my first child; I’m used to the tantrums by now.” 

 

Thor stepped forward and placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder, wanting to express his thanks to Hel. “Thank you Hel, for watching the children. I cannot express how thankful I am.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, Thor; we’re family.” She winked at Thor, a playful smile on her lips. “I know you’ll do the same for me with my kids.”

 

She then snapped her fingers, teleporting the boys, herself, and Eíerá out of Thor and Loki’s suite.

 

Loki collapsed against Thor once they were alone, feeling exhausted. “Norns…”

 

Thor chuckled and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, kissing the nape of his neck. “Come; let us shower. We’ll enjoy our honeymoon in comfortable clothing.”

 

* * *

 

After they had each showered and gotten clean, Thor and Loki made their way to their massive closet, picking out a pair of pajamas. 

 

“Do we really have to get dressed if all we’re going to do is fuck each other senseless?”

 

Thor choked at the question, whirling around quickly to face his husband. “...I-I suppose not.”

 

“Good.” murmured Loki, walking over to Thor and dropping his towel. “I don’t want anything unnecessary getting in the way of our time together.”

 

Thor stared at Loki with a predatory look then and pulled him forward, slanting his mouth against his.

 

Loki moaned against his lips when their tongues connected, and he licked along the length of Thor’s tongue, drawing it into his mouth.

 

Thor pulled Loki closer by his hips and continued to kiss him, drowning in the savory feeling of his tongue against his.

 

Loki moaned again and broke their kiss, crouching down low in front of Thor’s half erect length. Without a moment's hesitation, he placed the thick head of Thor’s cock into his mouth, using his tongue to lick underneath it slowly.

 

Thor let out a low moan at this and closed his eyes, placing his hands in Loki’s hair and running his fingers through it.

 

Encouraged by this praise Loki continued, using his left hand to begin stroking Thor’s cock, and spurring him to become fully erect.

 

Thor groaned as Loki removed the head of his cock from his mouth and began to lavish his tongue along the entirety of Thor’s length, his eyes looking up at him with a heady gaze. 

 

Thor bit his lower lip and tightened his hold on Loki’s hair, beginning to rock his hips back and forth.

 

Loki used his left hand again to stroke at Thor’s cock, and drew the top half of his cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat. 

 

Thor rocked his hips further into Loki and pulled at his long hair, knowing that the man would only be turned on further by the action.

 

Sneaking his right hand down to his entrance, Loki entered himself with two fingers, moaning around Thor’s cock. Doing this just made him want Thor even more, and he couldn’t decide which he wanted to do first; taste Thor’s cum or have him fuck him into oblivion.

 

Loki allowed Thor to continue to rut into his throat, loving the feeling of Thor being in him, of him surrounding Thor, and he added in another finger, picking up the pace at which he fingered himself, moving his fingers in time to the thrusts Thor was making to his throat.

 

Loki felt that familiar twitch of Thor’s cock, the one that told him that he was about to come. He removed his fingers from himself and grabbed the sides of Thor’s hips, encouraging him to continue thrusting and to come in him.

 

Letting out a stuttered gasp, Thor came, his seed spilling down Loki’s throat. Loki gulped Thor’s cum down greedily, and let his cock go with a pop, offering up a tired smirk.

 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to do that.” muttered Thor, running his fingers through Loki’s hair again.

 

Loki nodded, removing his hands from Thor’s waist and placing them on Thor’s thighs. “I’m sorry I don’t do it often; I’m just usually too eager to have you inside of me to do this.”

 

Thor’s still erect cock twitched upon hearing this, and he thanked the Norns that he had the stamina of an ox. “Why is my hip sticky?”

 

“I was fingering myself while sucking your cock.”

 

An intense desire to fuck Loki spread throughout his body after he heard this, and he gazed down at Loki, his eyes dark with lust. “Move to the mirrors.”

 

Loki stood carefully and walked towards the mirrors that they had in their closet, wondering what Thor had planned for him.

 

Their mirrors were arranged so that someone could stand in the middle of three large mirrors that stood in the middle, and on their left and right. The mirrors were connected, and as long as you stood in the middle of all three mirrors, you could examine yourself from all three angles.

 

Thor moved to stand behind Loki and kissed the nape of his neck, slipping a thick finger into him. Loki let out a soft moan and tightened around him, looking at him in the mirror. “I want  _ more _ , Thor.”

 

Thor nuzzled the side of Loki’s neck, staring at him in the mirror. “Only if you show me something.” he murmured, pushing another finger into Loki.

 

Loki pushed back on his fingers, beginning to rock his hips. “What do you want to see?”

 

Thor slid one more finger into Loki then, kissing the junction of his shoulder and neck. “I want to see you fuck yourself.”

 

Loki paused for a moment, confused. “... With what?”  

 

Thor continued to thrust his fingers into Loki, angling them in a way that drove the giant  _ insane _ . “I want you to sit on my lap, and watch yourself in these mirrors as you plunge into your cunt with your own fingers, pleasuring yourself to no end.” He nipped at the nape of Loki’s neck. “Must I repeat myself?”

 

Thor felt Loki’s walls quiver slightly around him as the giant thought about this.

 

“...I am fine with this.”

 

If Loki were honest, he  _ lived _ for this side of Thor. The one that told him what he wanted, how he wanted it, and where. The one that initiated the sex, the one that looked at him like he was the pinnacle of sex, the one that looked at him like he wanted to completely  _ ravish _ him, and not let him go.

 

Thor guided the pair down to the carpeted floor, and positioned them so that Loki was being cradled by Thor’s legs, his torso supported by Thor’s upper body.

 

Thor slid a finger into Loki then, licking a stripe up his neck. “Add in a finger, Loki.”

 

Loki did as he was told and added in a finger, moaning at the thought that Thor was going to do this to him. He pumped his finger in and out of him, and moaned again when Thor began to follow his movements, slipping in another finger when Thor did.

 

Four fingers full, Loki bit back a moan and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of he and Thor’s fingers working together to get him off.

 

“Keep your eyes open, Loki. I want you to watch yourself.”

 

Loki cracked open his eyes and shifted them to the mirror, watching the lewd sight before him; his chest gasping slightly for air, his nipples pert and erect, and he and Thor’s fingers entering him in a relentless fashion, the noises from this act and the sight of him becoming so undone, turning him on even more.

 

“Mngh!” gasped Loki, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and watch himself. 

 

“Can you handle another finger?”

 

Thor’s voice was deep from lust, and Loki leaned back against him at the sound of his voice, wanting to kiss him.

 

“Only if you kiss me.” he panted, raising a playful eyebrow up at Thor. 

 

The thunder god smirked and bent down, placing an ardent kiss against his lips. He drew Loki’s tongue into his mouth and placed another finger into Loki, stretching him a bit.

 

Loki made a small sound of discomfort but continued on, thrusting his fingers into him at a constant rate alongside Thor’s. He had had Thor’s entire hand in him multiple times throughout their relationship, so he knew that he could handle this. 

 

Loki broke he and Thor’s kiss to pant and moan, beginning to squirm in Thor’s hold.

 

“What’s wrong, Loki?” murmured Thor, looking at him in the mirror. 

 

“I want your  _ cock _ !” he hissed, snapping his eyes closed and biting his lower lip when Thor’s fingers pulled out of him and plunged back in at a certain angle. 

 

Thor let out a low rumble of laughter, removing his fingers from Loki one by one. “I suppose I have no other choice, then. You’ve been so good for me.”

 

Loki blushed when Thor said this and removed his fingers, feeling embarrassed. It always flustered him when Thor spoke like this.

 

“Will you ride me?”

 

Thor had bent down to whisper this in Loki’s ear as he picked up the man, and began to lower him onto his cock.

 

Loki let out a choked gasp as Thor pushed into him all at once, and grabbed at his thighs, squeezing his eyes shut. “Let me adjust first.”

 

Thor began to kiss the side of Loki’s neck in the hopes that this would relax him. He moved his hand to Loki’s cock and started jerking him, lavishing numerous kisses on his neck.

 

Loki let out a soft sigh from the stimulation and turned around on Thor’s cock, facing him. Resting his hands on Thor’s shoulders, Loki began rise up and down, careful to not go faster than he was ready to.

 

Once he had gotten used to the feeling of Thor being inside of him Loki began to move in earnest, using Thor’s shoulders to support himself.

 

“ _ Mngh! _ Norns it’s been so long.”

 

Thor moaned along with him, the velvety feeling of Loki’s walls spurring him into a place of ecstasy. “I will never tire of the feeling of having you around me, Loki.”

 

Loki ceased his movements for a moment to place a deep kiss on Thor’s lips. “Please fuck me. I’ve been fantasizing about this since the day I left.”

 

Thor’s cock twitched inside of Loki when he heard this, and he kissed Loki with a hunger, wrapping his arms around his torso. “When have I ever been one to deny you of what you want?”

 

Loki smirked against his lips and kissed him again before pulling away. “How are we doing this?”

 

Thor looked over Loki’s shoulder then, staring at them in the mirrors. He loved the contrast between his tan skin and Loki’s blue, and he kissed Loki again, moving him off of his cock.

 

“Face the mirror please.”

 

Loki smirked but did as he was asked to. He decided to tease Thor though, and got down on his elbows and knees, spreading himself lecherously, and presenting himself to Thor.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s ass and marveled at the sight before him, grabbing his cock and pushing himself into Loki, a deep, guttural sound escaping from his throat.

 

“You’re going to kill me, Loki.” moaned Thor, beginning to move himself in and out of the giant.

 

Loki laughed to himself and looked up, tightening around Thor when he took sight of their lovemaking in the mirror. The sight of Thor thrusting into him turned him on more than he thought it would, and Loki reached down, grabbing his cock, and jerking himself in time to Thor’s thrusting.

 

He let go of his cock when Thor began to snap his hips into him with renewed vigor, closing his eyes, and reveling in the feeling.

 

“Fuck, Thor,  _ yes _ ! Right there!  _ Ah!” _

 

Thor continued his constant barrage on Loki, biting his lower lip. The vice-like grip on his cock from Loki’s climax was enough to spur Thor’s own, and he came, panting heavily, and trying to catch his breath.

 

“You’re sorely mistaken if you think that’s all we’re going to do this week, Thor.” panted Loki, looking up at Thor in the mirror. “I know you’re still erect; fuck me again.”

 

Thor laughed softly and kissed Loki’s back, pulling out of the man. “Let me carry you to the bed. We can continue there.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I currently don't know how I want this story to end, so I probably won't post another chapter for a month or two. In the meantime, I am working on a much happier, light-hearted fanfic with Thor and Loki, so please check that out. Leave any questions, comments, or concerns about the story or chapter down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	24. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki settle into their life as a married couple, and Baldur and Freyr's secret comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> There's a graphic birth scene in this chapter, so feel free to skip over that if it makes you feel uncomfortable.

Thor and Loki made the most out of their short week together, spending all of it in each other’s embrace.

 

They were due to pick up the children in a day, and were exhausted after their days long romp, but didn’t want to rest. They hadn’t been alone together in ages, and wanted to enjoy all of their time together.

 

Today found them lounging around in bed, staring at the ceiling, and enjoying the comfortable silence.

 

“I hope Eíerá’s doing okay…” murmured Loki, rolling over onto his stomach. “I’m beginning to miss her.”

 

“Aye; I can’t help but miss her too. I’ve never been away from her this long.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, sighing. “You’ll have to get used to being away from us for decades at a time, Thor… you’re king now.”

 

This statement broke Thor’s heart, and he rolled over, pulling Loki into his arms. “Don’t remind me.”

 

Loki shot him a puzzled glance. “You don’t want to be king?”

 

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to be king… I just don’t want to go decades without seeing my family for the rest of my life.”

 

Loki sighed and reached up, kissing his cheek. “We all have to make sacrifices, Thor. I’m sure that after we achieve the goal of universal peace, your duties will be limited, and you’ll have more time for us.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply, not pleased by this. “The children will be so  _ old _ by then… I don’t want to miss out on the most important moments of their lives.”

 

“And you  _ won’t _ , Thor.” replied Loki, climbing to rest on top of the man. “Think back to your own father. He managed to still be there for you and your brothers throughout your lives, and was there for every important moment. He never missed a birthday, he never missed a broken heart, and he was always there when you needed him.” He kissed Thor’s lips then. “And I know you’ll do the same for our family.”

 

Thor began to calm down, realizing that Loki was right. It would be hard, working so many days and weeks and months and  _ years _ without seeing his family, but… it was something that had to be done. He would just have to do his best to be there for his family the way his father had always been there for him.

 

“Thank you for believing in my abilities, Loki. I can’t promise that I’ll be the perfect father or perfect husband, but… I’ll do my best to always be there.” Thor kissed Loki slowly, conveying his point. “I love you.”

 

Loki pecked Thor’s lips, and smiled softly. “I love you too.”

 

He looked into Thor’s sea blue eyes next though, contemplating his question.

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki, wondering what was going through the god’s mind. “What is it?”

 

“I was wondering when you were wanting to expand our family.”

 

Thor blanched, looking down at Loki’s stomach. “You didn’t…”

 

“No, I didn’t ovulate Thor.” laughed Loki, running his hands through Thor’s hair and planting a gentle kiss onto his forehead. 

 

“Oh thank the Norns.” sighed Thor, collapsing back onto his pillow.

 

“Have you changed your mind about wanting me to give birth to an entire army?” joked Loki, pinching Thor’s side playfully.

 

Thor laughed and shied away from Loki’s hand, jokingly pinching his side in retaliation. “No I have not.” He moved to hands to cradle Loki’s face, looking deep into his dark ruby eyes. “Let’s see how things are when Eíerá turns five, Loki. We’ll try to have another child then.”

 

Loki blinked, surprised by his answer. “So soon?”

 

“What? Should we wait until she’s seven?” Thor laughed, rolling his eyes when Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Ten?”

 

“That’s more realistic.” chuckled Loki, moving to rest his head against Thor’s chest. 

 

“I don’t want to do what my parents did, Loki, and space out our children. I’d rather get it over and done with around the same time, raise our children, and then have the rest of our lives to ourselves.”

 

Loki smirked, amused by this. “Just us?”

 

“Just you and I.”

 

They relaxed back into a comfortable silence then, the hours in the day passing by until it was time for the children to return.

 

Loki sighed and got up off of Thor, walking to their closet and picking out a pair of pajamas and robes for he and Thor to wear. The children would be here any minute.

 

He tossed Thor’s pajamas and robe at him, beginning to get dressed. “You should get dressed too, Thor. The kids will be here within the hour.”

 

Thor sighed and rolled over in bed, sitting up. “That was the shortest week of my life.”

 

Loki snorted, agreeing with him. “It felt more like a day; an hour even.”

 

Thor grabbed his pajama bottoms and began to dress himself. “I’m happy to see Eíerá again, I just… I wish we had more time together.”

 

Loki tutted and walked over to Thor, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his face in its crook. “We just have to be creative and make time, Thor. We’ll find time in between the busy nature and chaos of life.”

 

Thor kissed the side of his face and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his torso. “I know, Loki. I know.”

 

Loud chatter could be heard from the living room, and the pair laughed softly, putting on their robes, and leaving their bedroom to go greet the children.

 

Rounding the corner of their suite, they greeted the children and Hel, surprised to see that Eíerá was asleep in Hel’s arms.

 

Loki and Thor hugged the boys and ruffled their hair, asking if they had fun seeing Hel again.

 

“They were perfect, getta; I had no problems with them this weekend.” She looked down at Eíerá, running her fingers through her hair. “This one, though…” 

 

Loki laughed, not surprised that she was a handful. “I’m sorry, Hel. Thank you for watching them though while we enjoyed ourselves.”

 

“It was no problem, getta.” She shook at Eíerá gently, waking up the child. “Eíerá… we’re home.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Getta and papa are here too.”

 

The child rubbed at her eyes, looking around for her parents. “Getta papa?”

 

Hel pointed at them, kissing her forehead and putting her down. “Go hug them, Eíerá.”

 

Eíerá woke up completely and shouted, running over and jumping into Thor and Loki’s arms. “Getta! Papa!”

 

Loki picked Eíerá up and kissed her before hugging her close to his chest. “Hello, Eíerá. I missed you.”

 

Eíerá wrapped her small arms around Loki’s neck and kissed him again and again, before resting her face in the crook of his neck. “Miss you too!”

 

They hugged for some time before Eíerá let go, reaching out to Thor. “Okay, papa!”

 

Loki handed her over to Thor, and laughed as Eíerá peppered his face with kisses, and wrapped her small arms around his neck, holding him tightly. “Happy!”

 

Thor held her close, love blossoming from his heart. There was no one in this entire  _ universe _ that could make him as happy as his daughter. “You’re happy?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Thor chuckled, a soft smile on his face. “Papa’s happy too.”

 

Loki waved his hand, summoning a drink. “Would you mind staying for a moment, Hel? I wish to talk to you about something.”

 

“... Sure…” She sat down on a couch and beckoned for Loki to come sit down next to her. 

 

Loki turned towards Thor first. “Thor? Would you mind taking the children up to their rooms and putting them to bed? I’ll be up in a moment.”

 

Thor nodded, pecking Loki’s lips before rounding up the boys, and heading up the stairs.

 

Finally alone, Loki sat down next to his daughter, and sipped from his drink. “I’ve been meaning to ask you Hel, but… what is your relationship with this elven prince you’ve been seeing? I only ask out of curiosity and mild concern, of course.”

 

Hel blushed, looking away from her parent in embarrassment. “... We aren’t  _ courting _ per se, but… we do enjoy each other’s company…”

 

“More than you enjoy Hermod’s?” smirked Loki, raising an eyebrow.

 

Hel sighed, summoning a drink of her own. “I tire of Hermod’s games, getta. I tire of being cheated on, and disrespected. I’ve been with Hermod for most of my life, and… I’m done. I’ve found someone better… someone who respects me… and someone who’s willing to respect my family.” She looked up at Loki then. “A piece of me will always belong to Hermod, but… I am ready to be happy again.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, surprised by his daughter’s words. Nevertheless, he was pleased that she was mature enough to make this decision for herself. “When will you tell him?”

 

Hel took a deep breath and exhaled quickly. “I… don’t know. I suppose I shall tell him before I go. Sire wants me back in Helheim soon, so… I’ll tell him before I go.”

 

A loud knock at their front door surprised them, and Loki stood up, trying to think of who it could be. It…  _ was _ possible that their food for the month was here.

 

Knotting his robe closed, Loki walked through the hallway and opened their front door, shocked to see Hermod on the other side.

 

“Hermod? What are you doing here?”

 

Hermod blinked in rapid succession, unhappy that Loki was the one who opened the door. He sighed next, remembering why he was here. “Is… Hel here? I would like to talk to her before she goes…”

 

Loki scrutinized the prince for a few moments before opening the door wider, and letting him in.

 

Hermod entered the suite warily and looked around, surprised by how much it had changed. “...Where is she?”

 

Loki brushed past him, not caring if he followed or not. “Follow me.” 

 

He had alerted Hel about someone being here to see her through their bond, and knew that she had deduced it was Hermod.

 

Rounding the corner to his living room, Loki waved his hand in Hel’s direction, and looked away. “I’ll… give you some privacy.” He walked away and headed upstairs, not surprised to hear sounds of joy and delightful shouting coming from the boys’ room. He guessed Thor had agreed to wrestle with them or play monster before bed.

 

Hermod waited until Loki had entered a room upstairs and shut the door before speaking, feeling incredibly nervous. 

 

Hel had blown him off at the wedding, and was avoiding him under the pretense that she had no time to talk while watching the children, so now was his only chance.

 

He stepped forward, placing a concerned hand on Hel’s shoulder. “Hel… why have you been avoiding me?” He looked hurt by her actions, confusion shining in his jaded blue eyes.

 

Hel took Hermod’s hand off of her and intertwined their fingers, looking at him seriously. “Hermod… there’s something I need to tell you.” She sat down on the couch and pulled him down next to her. 

 

Fear raced through his veins then, and he began to panic, refusing to believe in the inevitable. “You’re not pregnant, are you?” he joked, trying to dispel the serious air between them.

 

Hel looked annoyed by that and shook her head, scooting closer. “No Hermod. I do not carry your child.” She sighed deeply, forcing herself to just say what needed to be said.

 

“Hermod… I think it’s best if… we break up… for good.”

 

Hermod stared at her incredulously, shaking his head no. “Hel, you’re not thinking straight. What sort of ideas has that blasted getta of your’s put in your head?”

 

“This isn’t his decision, Hermod. It’s mine.” Her gray eyes stared at him, resolution mirrored in their depths. “I’m done. I refuse to deal with you and your ways any longer.”

 

“Hel, n-no, no, you’re crazy, I-I can change, I-I’ll stop, stop with the other women, I’ll respect Loki, I-I’ll get better!” A few tears began to fall from his eyes then. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

“I’m sorry Hermod…” murmured Hel, squeezing his hand once before letting go. “But I can’t take it anymore. The lies, the cheating, the heartbreak… I’m just over it.” She stared at him sadly. “I’m over  _ you _ .”

 

“No, no, no…” muttered Hermod, shaking his head and beginning to cry in earnest. “No, no, no, Hel please, I love you, don’t leave me.”

 

The goddess of death shook her head and stood up, looking down at him. “Goodbye, Hermod.” She snapped her fingers and teleported away, appearing in the boys’ room in the suite.

 

“Nooo!!! Amma no fair!!! You’re cheating!”

 

Loki laughed and blew his hair out of his face, pinning Hati to the ground. “I did no such thing.” He looked up at the sudden appearance of Hel and got off of Hati. “Hello, child.” He stood up and grabbed her hands. “How is he?”

 

Thor stopped wrestling with Sköll for a moment and looked up, concerned. “Shall I go check on him?”

 

“Yes please. He did not take it well.”

 

The thunder god stood up and sighed, dusting off his night clothes, and putting on his robe. “I will check on him then.” He left the room quickly and headed downstairs, surprised to see his brother hunched over and crying silently.

 

“Hermod?” 

 

He sat down next to his brother and put a hand on his back, trying to console him. “It’s okay, brother… it’s okay.”

 

Hermod jerked away from Thor then, shaking his head fiercely. “No, no, it  _ won’t  _ be okay Thor! She, she  _ left _ me!”

 

Thor wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. “What happened, Hermod?”

 

“She, she said she was tired of me, tired of all the problems I brought her. She  _ left _ me, Thor!” His voice broke at the end and he began to cry in earnest, his heart torn by this.

 

Thor remained on the couch comforting his brother for a few hours, and let him cry. Loki padded down the stairs quietly after some time, heading into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what Hermod’s favorite drink was, but he was similar enough to Thor in personality, so Loki poured him mead, and took it out to him, setting it in front of him on the table.

 

Loki didn’t like Hermod at all, and he most definitely did not approve of him being united with Hel, but… he felt sorry for the man. Of course, this entire situation was his fault, and could have easily been avoided, but… Loki wouldn’t bring that up.

 

Hermod stared at the mead for a few minutes, regarding it coldly.

 

“This is all your fault.”

 

Thor and Loki frowned, leaning forward. “What do you mean this is Loki’s fault, Hermod?” Thor questioned.

 

“If you had never come back, Hel would still belong to me!” he snarled, turning on Loki fiercely. “YOU planted these ideas of leaving me in her head, and she  _ listened _ to you! This is all your fault!”

 

Loki frowned even deeper, and he crossed his arms, turning his head slightly. “Excuse me? I beg your pardon, Hermod, but I did no such thing. Hel made this decision of her own volition.”

 

Hermod jumped up and attempted to tackle Loki, fighting back against Thor’s harsh restraint.

 

“Let go of me, Thor!” roared Hermod, straining against Thor’s restraint of him. “This is all your whore wife’s fault!”

 

Loki stood up from his chair, eyes wide in surprise. 

 

“Let go of me! You’re always doing this, defending that little witch over us!” seethed Hermod, continuing to struggle against Thor’s hold.

 

“Loki.” began Thor, his tone serious. “Teleport me to Hermod’s rooms please.”

 

“I-I can’t” rushed Loki, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever been there before.”

 

Thor groaned, shaking his head as well. “Norns… alright. I’ll take him onto the terrace. I’ll return when he’s calmed down.”

 

Loki nodded, snapping his fingers, and teleporting Thor and Hermod outside on their terrace.

 

He sighed then, heading up the stairs, and putting the children to bed. He hoped that Thor was able to calm down Hermod, and soon.

 

The Odinsons already had enough problems amongst themselves.

 

* * *

 

Hermod finally calmed down two days later, going completely limp in Thor’s arms.

 

“... Let me go, Thor. I won’t fight anymore.”

 

Thor loosened his hold on his brother. “...”

 

They remained like this for some time, before Hermod shook Thor off of him.

 

“... What am I going to do Thor?” Hermod’s voice was low and gruff with emotion. “I loved her.”

 

His eyes welled up with tears again and he began to cry, repeating this same phrase over and over again. Thor just held him, allowing him to cry.

 

Another day passed like this before Hermod went numb inside. “...I’m going back to my room Thor. Don’t bother me.”

 

Thor helped his brother up, not offended when Hermod snatched his arm away. “I will check on you in a week, brother.”

 

Hermod stalked towards the door and paused, looking over his shoulder. “Don’t fucking bother.”

 

All Thor could do was sigh and shake his head. He knew his brother would be messed up about the breakup for millennia to come.

 

He opened the door to his suite and walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a large cup of mead. He wanted a few moments to himself to think.

 

He knew he had to go tell his parents and brothers about what had happened. It wouldn’t be right to let his brother just wither away. It would take the efforts of the entire family to bring Hermod out of this.

 

He placed his cup in the sink and walked towards he and Loki’s bedroom, opening the door quietly. He saw that Loki was asleep, and carefully strode over to him, kissing him brow.

 

“Hmm?” moaned Loki, beginning to stretch out in the bed. “What’s wrong Thor?”

 

Sitting down next to him, Thor let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. “Hermod’s gone back to his room. I have to let the family know what has transpired.”

 

Loki nodded, yawning into his hand. “Well take Eíerá with you. She’s reaching out through our bond to tell me she’s awake, and I’m sure walking around the palace will tire her out.”

 

“Alright; I’m sure my parents would love to see her anyway.” He stood up and placed another kiss against Loki’s brow. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Mhm…” Loki murmured, beginning to fall back asleep. 

 

Thor changed into appropriate clothing then and left the room, trudging up the stairs to get Eíerá.

 

He opened her door and laughed when he saw her dive back under the covers and pretend to be asleep. 

 

“Eíerá…”

 

The princess even began to snore, snuggling into the teddy bear that Loki had given her. 

 

“I know you’re not asleep, Eíerá.”

 

The young toddler cracked open a bright scarlet eye. “... Not tired…”

 

Thor walked over and sat down on her bed, running his fingers through her hair. “You can’t sleep?”

 

Eíerá shook her head fiercely. “Uh-uh”

 

“Would you like to go on an adventure with papa?”

 

Eíerá sat up in bed, her eyes shining with happiness. “‘Venture?”

 

“Yep.” Thor moved to pick her up and placed her on his lap. “We’re going to go see grandma and grandpa, and your uncles.”

 

Eíerá pouted upon hearing this. “No like uncles.” 

 

“It will only be for a few minutes.” laughed Thor, standing up and adjusting her in his arms. “We’ll see grandma and grandpa first.”

 

* * *

 

After looking in the throne room, the dining hall, and his father’s office, Thor finally decided to try his parents’ room, thanking the Norns that they were actually in there.

 

His mother answered the door, surprised to see him and his child.

 

“Oh, Thor!” She looked down at the child in his arms. “And my precious grandchild, Eíerá!” Frigga took Eíerá out of Thor’s arms, kissing her forehead and holding her close. “Oh grandma is so happy to see you.” 

 

Eíerá pecked Frigga’s lips and laughed, hugging her. “Missed you!”

 

Frigga opened the door for him, ushering Thor in. “Come in, Thor.” 

 

His father was resting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up and raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised to see his grandchild in Frigga’s arms.

 

“Eíerá! What a pleasant surprise.” He stood up from the couch and took her from his wife’s arms. “Hello, Eíerá.” Odin had a gentle look in his eyes, one that he reserved for only Eíerá.

 

“G’appa! Hello!” Eíerá hugged Odin tightly, laughing in that delightful way that only a child could.

 

Thor turned to look at his mother, who had placed a loving hand on his shoulder. “What brings you to our suite, Thor?”

 

He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s about Hermod; Hel broke up with him.”

 

Odin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “They break up and get back together more frequently than one takes a breath. They’ll be back together by next year.”

 

“I can absolutely guarantee that they won’t. She tires of his games, and has found someone else; an elven prince.”

 

The All-Father’s eyebrows shot up in surprise upon hearing this. “An elven prince, you say?” He shook his head and sat back down on his couch. “Norns, Loki has managed to have a child on just about every major throne in the realms.”

 

Thor stared at his father in warning, causing the old king to chuckle softly and drop the subject. “I can assume that the boy’s distraught over this?”

 

Thor nodded, sitting down on a barstool. “It took me three days to calm him down.”

 

Frigga shook her head dismally, a slight frown on her face. “Norns…” 

 

“I told him that I’ll check on him in a week. Just to make sure he won’t do anything too crazy.”

 

“Good.” grunted Odin, setting Eíerá back down on the floor. “I suppose we’ll check on him together in a month; the boy needs some time to be alone.”

 

“Aye.”

 

Thor reached down and picked up Eíerá, holding her in his arms. “Well, I’m off to tell the twins. Anyone know where I can find them?”

 

“Hodr should be in his room,” mused Odin, stroking his beard. “And Baldur should be in Freyr’s office.”

 

Frigga froze when she heard this, looking stricken.  “Why is he with Freyr?”

 

“He’s learning… about the government.” He turned to look at his wife. “Should… I be worried about something?”

 

“No…” mused Frigga, frowning deeply. “You don’t.”

 

She knew she couldn’t follow Thor to check on the pair, and make sure that they weren’t doing anything…  _ unsavory _ . She sighed deeply and let the matter go, making a mental note to check in on her son later.

 

She shook her head then, clearing it of these thoughts. “Thank you for letting us know, Thor. We shall check on him within the month.”

 

“Thank you, mother.” He lifted up Eíerá so that she could kiss her grandmother goodbye before heading towards the door.

 

He wondered why his mother was so bothered by the thought of Freyr and Baldur on his way out the door, none of it making sense.

 

He would have to bring this up to Loki when he got back.

 

* * *

 

“ _ Mnh! _ Fuck, Freyr.” moaned Baldur, lowering himself further onto the Vanr’s cock. “ _ Fuck _ !”

 

Freyr licked a stripe up Baldur’s neck. “Must you always use such language when we unite?”

 

Baldur let out a low moan at the sound of Freyr’s deep voice in his ear.

 

“It hurts… it feels like you’re tearing me apart.”

 

Freyr nipped at Baldur’s earlobe. “I thought you liked the pain.”

 

Baldur snorted, grimacing when Freyr snapped his hips upwards. “This is a bit too much.”

 

Freyr stilled and looked into Baldur’s eyes, concerned. “I’m sorry.” he murmured, kissing him. “Would you like me to place a spell?”

 

“Please.”

 

Waving his hand, Freyr cast a spell to cause Baldur’s entrance to relax some. “There; is that better?”

 

“Much better.”

 

He let out a yelp as Freyr snapped his hips upwards again, holding onto him tightly.

 

“Fuck me on the desk.” panted Baldur, moving to take Freyr’s lips with his own. 

 

Freyr used seidr to clear off his desk and placed Baldur upon it, beginning to thrust into him in earnest. He leaned over to draw Baldur’s tongue into his mouth, circling around it with his own. 

 

He cast a spell around his office that prevented any sounds from escaping, not wanting to cause any more scandals than necessary. He had also begun to start placing a spell around him that prevented anyone from teleporting to him when he was next to Baldur.

 

Baldur began to pump at his cock in time to Freyr’s thrusts, biting his lower lip. “Fuck, Freyr, I’m so close!”

 

A loud knock at the office door interrupted the pair, and Freyr froze upon hearing Thor’s voice through the door, mild alarm on his face.

 

“Freyr? Baldur? May I come in?”

 

Baldur groaned, smacking his forehead. “Why is he here  _ now _ , of all things.”

 

Freyr waved his hand and removed the sound mitigating spell. “Give me moment.”

 

He begrudgingly pulled himself out Baldur and snapped his fingers. Immediately Baldur was fully clothed and sitting in a chair beside his desk, every paper and folder back where it belonged. He tucked himself into his pants next and sat down behind his desk, calling for Thor to come in.

 

He frowned deeply when he saw that the thunder god had brought his child along, trying his best to ignore the pang in his chest.

 

Baldur noticed this and crossed his arms, glaring at Thor. “What do you want, Thor? We’re  _ busy _ .”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother, annoyed with his tone. “Relax, brother. I come bearing news.”

 

“Oh, nobody gives a damn if Loki’s pregnant again, Thor!” shouted Baldur, crossing his legs. “Have as many damn brats as you like; we don’t  _ care _ .”

  
  


“Okay, hold on.” interrupted Thor, raising a domineering hand. “We’re not going to do this. You’re not going to disrespect me because of the pain in your heart. Whatever qualms you may have may be discussed at a later time, for I come bearing troubling news.”

 

Baldur narrowed his eyes but bit his tongue, not wanting to incur Thor’s wrath. “What’s wrong?”

 

Thor nodded at Freyr in greeting before continuing. “Hel has left Hermod for good. She’s will not return to his side.”

 

“Oh no…” gasped the young prince, heavily concerned for his brother. “Is he okay?”

 

“No.” answered Thor truthfully. “He is not. I am going to check on him a week from today; you are more than welcome to come with me.”

 

Baldur nodded solemnly. “I will be there.”

 

Thor nodded, turning around and opening the door. “Sorry for interrupting your learning, Baldur. But… I’m thankful you’ve begun to take an interest in helping me run the kingdom… and thank you for teaching him, Freyr.”

 

* * *

 

After meeting with Hodr and telling him about Hermod, Thor returned to his suite, and put Eíerá to bed before changing into night clothes and slipping into his own bed.

 

Loki must have sensed his presence in his sleep, for the giant wrapped his arms and legs around him immediately, cuddling into his side. Thor could only laugh and smile at this, kissing Loki’s brow and wrapping his strong arms around the man.

 

He drifted off into sleep then, waking up a few days later to Eíerá’s face staring back at him.

 

“What are you doing, Eíerá?” chuckled Thor, covering his mouth to yawn. 

 

“Sleep with you!”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at his child. “You want to sleep with me?”

 

Eíerá nodded fiercely. “Getta too!”

 

Thor chuckled again and shook Loki awake, gently untangling his arms from him. “Loki… scoot over.”

 

Loki inhaled deeply, a small frown on his face. “Why?”

 

“Eíerá wants to sleep with us.”

 

Opening his eyes slowly, Loki took in bleary notice of his daughter, and blinked, confused. “Eíerá… why are you in here?”

 

Eíerá held her teddy bear close to her chest, looking hurt. “No sleep here?”

 

“No, no Eíerá, come here. You can sleep here. Come here, child.” assured Loki opening up his arms. “Come here.”

 

Eíerá wiped at her eyes and climbed under the blanket to be with Thor and Loki, nestling in between them.

 

Wrapping their arms around her, Thor and Loki fell back asleep, resting until the boys came into their room a day later to wake them up.

 

* * *

Odin had been gracious enough to allow Thor and Loki a century to enjoy each other and their family before Thor was due to fully take on the mantle of being king. 

 

Of course, this century flew by like the night turning into the day, and it was now time for Thor to take on the duties of being king.

 

He understandably no longer had Freya to help, as she had returned to Vanaheim indefinitely. He was surprised to find that Freyr had chosen to remain on Asgard, and not return home, though. He wondered frequently what was keeping him here.

 

All three of his brothers had stepped up into their roles as princes, and were helping him with running the kingdom. 

 

Loki did the best that he could to help Thor, and they often spent many months awake together pouring over the things that Odin had left incomplete or undone. They spent much of their time apart though, as Loki was constantly going back and forth between Asgard and Jötunheim, overseeing the integration of their economies, their finances, and their cultures. Because he was the only being alive who knew the inner workings of both realms so well, it was his job to oversee Jötunheim’s reintroduction to the rest of the realms.

 

And of course where he went, the children went, and unfortunately where they went, Thor could not follow.

 

He was king now.

 

And… that meant that he couldn’t have it all.

 

A decade after Thor had become king, Loki appeared in his office with a screaming Eíerá in his arms.

 

Thor hadn’t seen them in a few years, and was startled by their sudden appearance. He stood up at once and dismissed the officials in his office, fearing that something was wrong with his child.

 

“Papa!” wailed Eíerá, reaching out for him. “Papa!” Her face had turned red from crying, and Thor couldn’t stand the sight of her tear stained face, his heart shattering into pieces.

 

He took her out of Loki’s arms quickly and held her, beginning to rock her and whisper calming words in her ear. 

 

The child refused to calm down, continuing to bawl in his arms. Thor turned towards Loki then, beginning to worry when he saw that Loki had a few tears leaving his eyes as well.

 

He reached out and used his thumb to wipe them away, concerned. “Loki… what has happened? Is everyone okay?”

 

Loki nodded, moving to kiss the palm of Thor’s hand. “I don’t think she could handle not seeing you anymore, Thor.”

 

Thor frowned deeper, letting go of Loki’s face and rubbing soothing circles into Eíerá’s back. “Is she sick?”

 

“I don’t know… the healers on my realm couldn’t find anything wrong with her, and I was hoping to find Frigg, but she’s on Alfheim, and Freya isn’t here, and…” Loki began to tear up again, covering his face with his hands. “She won’t stop sending her pain to me through our bond. I feel so  _ guilty _ , Thor. She’s been crying for two days now.”

 

Thor sighed and closed his eyes, thinking deeply. The next best thing would be to take their child to the healers of their realm, and have them check on her. After that… they would talk about where to go from there.

 

“Come; let us take her to the healers. We’ll decide on what to do then after that.”

 

Loki nodded, waving a shaky hand and teleporting them to the healers in the clinics.

 

Surprised by their sudden entrance, the healers around them gasped and rushed forward, bowing low to their royal family.

 

“What is wrong, my king?” answered a healer, scanning the family. “The princess seems to have a fever, my king. Please allow us to care for her.”

 

Thor and Loki looked at each other nervously and strode forward, following the healer into the room reserved for the royal family.

 

“Please place her down on the counter, my king. I would like to do a more accurate full body scan.”

 

Thor nodded, setting their child down on the countertop. He made sure to wrap a strong arm around her, wanting her to know that he was right here by her side, and wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Loki stood next to them fretting nervously, trying to stave the overwhelming guilt that was consuming him. He felt so  _ guilty _ for letting Eíerá cry as long as she had. He had tried  _ everything _ he could think of to calm her down in that two day period, and nothing had worked, so he did the last thing he could think of, which was bringing her to Thor. If she had gotten sick because of his reluctance to take her to Thor… he would never forgive himself.

 

“I see the problem.” began the healer, looking up at them. “She seems to have a viral infection common amongst Aesir children; Roseola, if you were wondering about the name.” 

 

The healer tutted, waving their hand and summoning a syringe. “With your permission, my king and king’s consort, I can inject her with some antiviral medication that should have her better in two days.” They looked up at the pair expectantly. “May I give the princess this?”

 

Thor and Loki nodded hurriedly, and Loki took hold of Eíerá’s hand, trying to comfort her as much as possible once the healer gave her the shot.

 

Eíerá began to cry harder once the healer had administered the shot, and Thor swept her up into his arms immediately, rubbing circles into her back repeating calm phrases in her ear to calm her down.

 

Loki turned towards the healer, his arms crossed nervously. “How did she get sick, healer? She’s been by my side constantly, and those of my kind generally do not suffer from illness like this.”

 

The healer hummed for a moment, thinking. “Well, the type of virus that she has can lie dormant in one’s system for a few centuries, so it’s very possible that she was introduced to it some time ago. Intense stress causes it to come to life; that’s probably why she can’t stop crying. Because this is a typically Aesir illness, I wouldn’t expect the healers on your realm to notice it.” 

 

“The affliction will be over in two days, you say?”

 

“Yes, my king.” answered the healer, turning towards Thor. “As long as she remains in bed, and rests, it should be gone in two days.” The healer walked over to a cabinet in the room, pulling out a special salve. “When the fever breaks, a fearsome rash will spread across her skin. Place this salve on her skin to soothe it, please.” 

 

Loki took the jar of salve and nodded, looking at the healer intensely. “Is there anything else that we should know?”

 

The healer thought to themselves for a moment. “Toddlers generally don’t understand why they are hurting, and look to their parents to take the pain away. It would be good if both of you could remain by her side until this is over. A child’s psyche is very fragile; she won’t understand why her parent isn’t there when she’s in pain.”

 

Thor nodded gravely, wrapping his other arm around Eíerá, and holding her close. “Thank you healer. We will be taking our leave now.”

 

The healer bowed low to them both. “Thank you for allowing me to serve you, my king and king’s consort.”

 

Loki snapped his fingers after this, teleporting them all to their bedroom in their suite in the castle.

 

Thor pulled back the sheets of their bed and placed Eíerá down, covering her with the blanket. 

 

“Papa…” whispered Eíerá, looking up at him. “Hurt…”

 

“I know Eíerá,” murmured Thor, sitting down next to her. “Papa’s right here.”

 

She closed her eyes then, struggling to keep them open. “Getta?”

 

“I’m right here, Eíerá.” assured Loki, crawling across the bed to get under the sheets with her. “I’m right here. Try to fall asleep for me, please.”

 

Eíerá coughed, closing her eyes again, and trying to fall asleep.

 

After she had fallen asleep, Thor looked over at Loki, feeling irritated with him for putting their daughter in harm’s way. “... Why didn’t you bring her here sooner, Loki?”

 

The frost giant looked up quickly, tears in his eyes. “I didn’t know she was  _ sick _ Thor! I took her to the healers of my realm, and they couldn’t find anything but a fever… they sent healing seidr through her and told me to let her rest, so I did.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply, and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best to not take his anger out on Loki. He knew in his heart that Loki would never do anything to intentionally harm their child, but… he was so angry! How had Loki not noticed the signs?

 

“Can you not feel her pain and ailments through your bond?” His voice was deep with emotion, and it was this that broke Loki’s heart further.

 

“I-I, she showed me through our bond that something was wrong, so I took her to the healers.” His voice broke at the end, and he stared at Thor, trying his best not to cry. “I’ve never seen this disease before Thor; how would I know to look out for the signs? None of my children are half Aesir, and none of them ever got sick before.” 

 

Thor looked at Loki for a few minutes, trying to not hold Eíerá’s current state against him. Finally he sighed, looking away, and taking Eíerá’s hand in his. “I just don’t understand how our daughter could go two days without receiving proper medication, Loki. Why didn’t you bring her home when they diagnosed her with a fever?”

 

“Because she carries my  _ blood _ Thor!” snarled Loki, a fierce look on his face. “Jötnar  _ rarely _ get sick! And we don’t take herbs or special medications when we catch a fever; I assumed that she would be the same. How was I supposed to know that she could catch an Aesir illness and become afflicted?”

 

“Because she’s half  _ me _ , Loki!” Thor shot back, staring at Loki just as fierce. “We have to expect all things when it comes to our daughter! There isn’t enough known about half Jötun children to make assumptions!”

 

Loki glared at Thor fiercely, a million and one things running through his mind. “Don’t you  _ dare _ say I intentionally put our daughter in harm’s way!” His voice shook with raw emotion, and Thor sighed, beginning to calm down. He knew he was overreacting. 

 

“I did not  _ say _ that, Loki.” assured Thor, reaching out to put a hand on his thigh. “That is not what I’m saying.”

 

Loki snatched his thigh away from Thor’s touch. “Don’t touch me!”

 

“Loki…”

 

“No! You’re accusing me of intentionally hurting our daughter! I don’t want you anywhere  _ near _ me right now!”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose again, trying to calm himself. “Loki… I did not mean to insinuate that you intentionally caused our daughter harm. I only meant to say that I believed you should’ve taken caution in this situation, and brought her here sooner.”

 

Loki still looked incredibly upset with Thor, and looked away, beginning to curl himself around Eíerá protectively. “We’re not doing this. We’ll talk about it when Eíerá has healed.”

 

Thor sighed and agreed to this, kissing Eíerá’s forehead gently.

 

A day into her sickness, her fever broke, and large, red rashes began to cover her skin. Thankfully, she remained asleep through it, so she didn’t scratch them.

 

Thor and Loki applied the salve together, watching the rashes begin to disappear after the course of the day. 

 

When two days had passed, Eíerá woke up, confused about where she was. Loki and Thor were relieved that she was okay, and hugged her tightly, praising the Norns.

 

“Papa…” began the princess, looking up at him blearily. “Hurt gone…”

 

Thor smiled sweetly, pleased that she was talking again. “That’s great, Eíerá. Are you hungry?”

 

The child nodded slowly. “Yes…”

 

Thor began to slowly untangle Eíerá from Loki, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. “Then let’s go to the dining hall.” He looked down at Loki, who was glaring at him fiercely. “Would you like to come, Loki?”

 

Loki tsked and got out of bed, going over to his vanity in the room to comb through his hair and dressed himself in appropriate clothing. Without a word to Thor, Loki teleported them all to the dining hall, and stalked towards the section reserved for their family, pulling Eíerá’s high chair to the head of the table. 

 

Thor sat down after putting Eíerá there, and looked at Loki for sometime, not saying a word.

 

Eíerá noticed this and squirmed in her chair, uncomfortable. “Speak getta, papa… no quiet.”

 

“It’s okay, Eíerá.” assured Loki, giving her a quick peck. “Papa and getta like silence sometimes.”

 

Eíerá pouted, not believing Loki, but sensing that this issue was bigger than she could comprehend. “...‘kay”

 

Servants placed everyone’s meals in front of them then, and they began to eat, carrying out their meal in silence. Eíerá surprisingly remained quiet, trying her best to feed herself.

 

Loki noticed this and placed his hand on his chest, hurt that he and Thor’s argument affected their child so much. “Here child, let me help you.” He set down his utensils and began to feed Eíerá, singing her praises for trying and succeeding in feeding herself.

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki looked up at Thor from the corner of his eye, refusing to acknowledge him.

 

“Loki, please don’t ignore me. You know it hurts my heart when you do so.”

 

“Well I don’t want to talk to you right now, Thor. Leave me be.”

  
  


Thor reached out and gently touched Loki’s arm, stilling his movements. “Don’t ignore me Loki. Talk to me.”

 

“...We’ll talk in our room.” scowled Loki, beginning to feed Eíerá again. “I don’t want to talk here.”

 

* * *

After finishing their meal, Loki teleported them all back to their bedroom, sitting on the bed with a huff. He carried Eíerá in his arms, still feeling incredibly protective over her.

 

“Fine; you want to talk, we’ll talk.” He shot a fierce glare Thor’s way. “Why did you assume that I want nothing but the best for our child?” Angry tears began to fall down his face, and he shook his head, exhaling slowly. “How dare you? How dare you even  _ entertain _ these ideas in your head? I’m so  _ hurt _ , Thor; how could you think this about me?”

 

“I don’t think that about you, Loki.” assured Thor, crouching down low and grabbing Loki’s hands. “Loki, I  _ love _ you! I would  _ never _ think that you wanted to intentionally hurt Eíerá. I-I was just so  _ angry _ with you… and, and I just  _ couldn’t _ understand why you let Eíerá stay on on your realm when she was sick.”

 

“I  _ told _ you why!” snarled Loki, beginning to pull his hands away. “You  _ know _ why I did what I did! So you can either accept it, or forget about me.”

 

“Now Loki that’s just ridiculous.” groaned Thor, rolling his eyes. “We’re married. I’m not leaving you; we’re well past the point of no return.” 

 

“Well what other option is there, since you believe my logic as a parent to be asinine? Why stay married to me if you can’t even trust me around our child?”

 

“Lo-ki!” stressed Thor, getting up to sit down on the bed next to him. “Stop. Please. I love you, I love our child, I love our family, and I don’t want to throw that all away. I do trust you around her, and I do trust your reasoning, but that doesn’t change the fact that I personally feel you should’ve come to Asgard sooner. You disagree with me, and the only thing left to do is agree to disagree over this moot point.”

 

Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “... Fine.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead, reassuring the man that they were okay. “Everything’s okay, Loki.”

 

Loki pulled away, a grimace on his face. “I know.”

 

“But…?”

 

“I’m still hurt, Thor. I need some time.”

 

Thor pulled away then, understanding. “Then I will give it to you.” He leaned over to kiss his child’s forehead and stood. “I will see you in a few decades, then.” 

 

“Thor, wait!”

 

The king stood still, his hand on the door. 

 

“Thor, I’m sorry… I overreacted, and I don’t want to part on bad terms.”

 

He stood up from the bed, walking over to his husband. “I know you love me, and I know you care. I’m sorry.”

 

Thor turned around and wrapped Loki in a warm embrace. “And I am sorry too… I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you… I know you love our child.”

 

They hugged for a few moments before Eíerá began to push and prod at Thor pushing him away. “Papa, squishing me!”

 

“I’m sorry, Eíerá.” laughed Thor, bending down to kiss her cheek. 

 

He stood up then and cradled Loki’s face gently. “I love you… I’ll see you in a few decades, Loki.” 

 

Loki leaned forward and closed his eyes, placing a lingering kiss against Thor’s lips. “I love you too… I’ll see you soon.”

 

Loki picked up Eíerá’s hand then and waved goodbye, teleporting back to Jötunheim.

 

And so, Thor was alone again.

 

* * *

 

The decades and the centuries as king flew by in the blink of an eye for Thor, and he soon became accustomed to his role as king. He had gotten into the flow of things so to speak, and had almost finished the last of his father’s projects by the end of his second millennium as king.

 

Towards the end of his third millennium as king, the ebb and flow of things began to slow down, and return back to normal, allowing Thor to take breaks every few months instead of every few years. 

 

Although his position as king kept him busy, Thor made sure to never miss a birthday week, or an anniversary. He made sure to always be there for every lost tooth, every celebration, and every time a new skill was learned.

 

He was there to teach the children important life skills, he was there when they went on their first hunts, and he was there to help guide them in the ways of becoming morally just.

 

As Eíerá grew older, and her vocabulary and mental capacity increased, she proved herself to be a very intellectual child. 

 

The beautiful girl seemed to have not only inherited Loki’s intellect, sharp tongue, and grace, but Thor’s strength, powers, and strategy.

 

It warmed Thor’s very heart to see that his powers had been passed down in their entirety, and he and Eíerá often spent many days outside flying around the kingdom, honing her control of the weather and skies in secluded areas of the kingdom.  

 

He had also begun to allow his daughter to shadow him at times, when she was not in school. She was a brilliant tactician like Loki, and often managed to point out things that he had missed.

 

Loki took the children back to Jötunheim every other century, and that was always hard on Thor, as most times, he was too busy to go. 

 

Sköll and Hati adjusted very well to traveling back and forth between the two realms, and developed a fondness for the Aesir life and culture, appreciating that they were able to enjoy the best that both realms had to offer.

 

Of course, the peace in the kingdom could not always last, and a unique event that none of the members in the royal family expected occured.

 

Thor and his family could be found relaxing in their special section of the garden; the one that he and Loki had reunited at on that night so many millennia ago.

 

The children were playing around in the river, and Thor and Loki laid against a great tree, watching them from the comforting shade. Loki relaxed against Thor’s broad chest, leaning his head back against him and closing his eyes, moving to rest his hands on his large, round stomach. They had decided to expand their family a millennium ago, and Loki was now due to have their second child sometime this century.

 

Thor kissed his cheek and placed his hands on top of Loki’s, a warm smile on his face. “I hope the little one isn’t kicking too fiercely, now.”

 

“No; he’s being calm today. Other than slight movement, he hasn’t moved much.”

 

Thor frowned, becoming concerned. “Is that normal for a Jötun pregnancy? I remember Eíerá constantly kicking you when you carried her.”

 

“It’s fine Thor; each pregnancy is different for a being. Not every baby will be carried the same.” He patted his stomach then, smirking. “I’m grateful that he’s being so calm; it’s nice to not be kicked every five seconds.”

 

“Still…” began Thor, rubbing Loki’s protruding stomach carefully. “See the healers some time this week. I would just like to be certain that everything is okay with our child.”

 

“That shouldn’t be an issue.” yawned Loki, beginning to desire a short nap. “I’m going to nap. Please watch the children.”

 

Thor laughed and did as Loki asked, waving at the children when they called for him to watch them perform a trick or a special dive.

 

“Thor.”

 

Thor jumped slightly as his mother appeared before him, noticing that she looked stricken. “There is to be an emergency family meeting in an hour.”

 

Thor paled considerably, beginning to panic. “What’s wrong, mother? Is everyone alright?”

 

“If you don’t arrive at the familial meeting room in an hour, they might not be. Freyr has just asked for Baldur’s hand, and your father and I are not pleased.”

 

Thor shot his mother an incredulous look, not believing what she had just said. “I beg your pardon?”

 

Frigga exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Be there in an hour, Thor. We must discuss this as a family.”

 

She snapped her fingers and disappeared then, presumably off to alert the other members of their family.

 

Thor shook his head and closed his eyes, taking everything in. Absolutely  _ none _ of this made sense. He didn’t even know that Freyr and Baldur were united in that way! He shook Loki awake carefully, not wanting to startle him.

 

“Loki; wake up. Something has happened.”

 

The Jötun’s eyes snapped open at once and he looked around in a panic, making sure that all of the children were fine and accounted for. “What happened?”

 

“My mother has just requested an emergency family meeting within the hour. We must go.”

 

Loki nodded and struggled to stand up on his own. Finally he gave up, and leaned his head back. “I can’t get up… I need you to help me.”

 

Thor gently pushed Loki forward so that he could stand up, and offered a strong arm to him, helping him stand. They both dusted off their clothing and headed towards the children, calling their names.

 

Sköll bobbed out of the water first, running to meet them. “What’s wrong? Is it time to go inside?”

 

Eíerá and Hati were quick to follow him, and skidded to a stop right in front of Thor and Loki.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Hati, as shy and nervous as ever. It seemed that age did not help alleviate this particular attribute of the boy.

 

Eíerá bounced up and down, jumping around Thor and Loki. “Is the baby coming? Is the baby coming?”

 

“No, the baby is not coming.” answered Thor, crossing his arms. “There’s a family emergency that we must attend to, so we need to go home and send for the nanny before we go.”

 

The kids groaned and pouted, annoyed that their day of fun had been interrupted by something that they perceived as trivial.

 

Loki waved his hand hurriedly, teleporting to their suite in the castle. After arranging for a nanny to come and watch the children, Thor and Loki left, teleporting to the familial meeting room.

 

Surprisingly, they were the last members of the family to reach the eerily quiet room. 

 

Thor strode over to two remaining chairs and pulled one of them out, helping Loki sit down. Once he had seated himself, Odin cleared his throat, signalling the beginning of the meeting.

 

“I can assume that everyone knows why we’re here?” he began, looking around the table. 

 

“No; I do not, All-Father.” answered Loki, crossing his arms and frowning. “I see that we are all here; what has happened?”

 

Odin took a deep breath to calm himself and opened his eye, a look of pure odium marring his face. “Freyr has asked for Baldur’s hand.”

 

Loki took in a sharp breath, his hand rising to his chest in shock. He grimaced soon after, a sharp pain shooting through his side.

 

Odin took this as Loki being extremely troubled by the news, and moved on, shaking his head. 

 

“Freyr has asked for your brother’s hand. I can imagine that this news troubles us all; none of us believed this would ever be a scenario in which we would have to deal with.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply, raising a hand. “Hold on; how long has this been going on? Did it start at the wedding?”

 

Freyr looked up at Thor, trying his best to remain calm. He knew that when he had approached Odin with intentions to marry Baldur, he would be met with fierce opposition. 

 

“Yes.” he lied, trying to protect Baldur. He knew that if the family knew they had been together since the prince was 18, that would only make things worse.

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, not understanding how two people who were so different in personality could fall in love. He had no words for the situation, not understanding how it was possible. 

 

Loki and Baldur were two ends of a broad spectrum; they couldn’t be more different. Freyr had always gone for the smart, witty type, so Loki couldn’t understand how Freyr loved someone like Baldur enough to want to marry him.

 

“Baldur is so  _ different _ from what you usually go for, Freyr…” he sighed, drawing everybody’s attention. “I just don’t understand it; you really love him?”

 

“Of course he does, you pregnant whore!” shouted Baldur, slamming a fist on the table. “Why the hell would we be here if he didn’t?”

 

“Careful child,” warned Loki, shooting him a dark look. “I’m not the one under scrutiny right now; you are. Freyr has never gone for the immature types; you might ruin your chances with your silly little outbursts, so I’d suggest you shut  _ up _ , before this pregnant whore throws you across the room.”

 

Baldur stood up hurriedly and pointed an accusing finger at Loki. “I’d like to see you try!”

 

Loki reached out his hand, using seidr to take control of Baldur’s limbs. “Should I give you the same punishment I gave Hermod when he defied me, and marr that beautiful face of yours?”

 

“That’s enough Loki.” sighed Freyr, waving his hand and using seidr to break Loki’s hold on Baldur. “We are not here to fight.” He turned to look at Baldur. “And you. We’ve been over this; do not fight in battles that you cannot win. Disrespecting the King’s consort, no matter  _ who _ you are, will get you hurt.”

 

Loki frowned at the kindness that Freyr was treating Baldur with. Another sharp pain went through his side and he grimaced, settling in his seat.

 

Freyr looked around the table at the various members of the family, beginning to plead his case. “I understand that it is hard to process this information. And I will not tell you that you’re wrong for opposing it.” 

 

He breathed in deeply, trying his best to show some emotion. It was a flaw of his to become stoic in times of stress. “I… did not picture myself marrying anyone, after Loki left. I believed that I would spend my entire life alone, and was ready for it. But… Baldur came, and he forced his way in, and refused to not be seen or acknowledged. He was a bright light in my world that had gone dark, his love was the sun that my cold heart had given up on, and his words and unabashed vulnerability were what showed me that it was okay to love again.”

 

He took Baldur’s hand in a bold display and interlocked their fingers. “I understand that I might not be the person that you imagined your son would end up with, and I understand that you want him to grow and learn and experience life before settling down, but… he has chosen me, and I have chosen him. And I will do whatever it takes to become worthy enough to marry him.”

 

The room was silent for a moment as everyone took in Freyr’s words, and Hodr stared at his brother, and how he looked when he witnessed Freyr fighting for their love. He sighed and came to a resolution in his head.

 

“If I may, father?”

 

The table looked at Hodr in surprise, and he continued, holding his wife’s hand for support.

 

“With all due respect, when Thor announced his intentions to marry Loki, someone who had given birth to the monsters who are destined to kill father and Thor in Ragnarok, we didn’t hold a meeting. When we found out Loki carried his child, we did not react with such vehemence. And when a war where father and Hermod could have very well died began because Loki’s people wanted him back, and wanted to rule the realms, we did not demand that Thor and Loki end their relationship.”

 

He looked pointedly at his parents. “Freyr has no children. We are at peace with Vanaheim. And Baldur does not carry Freyr’s child. So why is there a strong sense of disgust and opposition? Yes, Freyr is significantly older than Baldur, but so is Loki when compared to Thor. And yes, it is strange, because Freyr was always a close family friend, but we are  _ adults _ now. We are not children anymore. And I see no reason to stop these two from being in love.”

 

Frigga sighed and looked away, knowing that any and all reasons for being against Freyr and Baldur marrying were insignificant and trivial.

 

“...Why do you love my son, Freyr?” asked Frigga after some time, her face pinched in a frown. “Is there no one else in the realms worthy of your love?”

 

Freyr narrowed his eyes slightly at the queen. “I love your son. And there’s no changing that.” He looked away then, unused to being so candid about his feelings. “If I must stay on Asgard the rest of my life to be by his side, then I will.”

 

Baldur looked stricken by this comment, and he grabbed Freyr’s forearm, panicking. “Freyr, don’t say that! I said that I’ll follow you anywhere, and I meant it! I don’t care if I have to spend the rest of my life on a realm that I’ve never lived in before; I’m not leaving your side!”

 

The All-Father seemed bothered by this statement, and he frowned, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward. “You plan to take my son away, Freyr?”

 

Hodr’s wife Nanna raised a gentle hand and cleared her throat. “If I may, All-Father.”

 

Odin nodded in her direction, giving her permission to speak.

 

“Hodr and I travel between the realms on diplomatic business constantly. This is our first time back in Asgard in centuries, and when we married, there was no opposition to us traveling and aiding in the efforts for the realm’s desire of peace. All of the sons except for Baldur have been allowed to grow up and make their own decisions for their lives with little opposition.”

 

She sighed then, squeezing her husband’s hand, and gathering her thoughts. “I have no children, and can only imagine how hard it must be to see them marry people that you personally would not have chosen for them. But I know that you love your son, and… although it is not my place to suggest such a thing… if my child is happy, then that is all that matters.”

 

Thor cleared his throat, drawing attention to him. “Baldur.”

 

His younger brother glared at him defiantly, crossing his arms. “What?” 

 

“Forget about everyone for a moment. Forget about the opposition to this engagement. Forget about how it makes you feel.” He stared deep into his brother’s eyes. “Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with this man, knowing that you will be taken to a realm you’ve never lived in before? Are you willing to marry a man who has millennia of wisdom on you? Are you ready to be with him, and only him, for as long as you both shall live? Are you prepared to bear his children when the time comes?”

 

He looked over at Loki, noticing that the man seemed to be in immense pain. “Marriage isn’t easy, Baldur. It’s hard, and it takes  _ work _ , and you can’t just quit when it becomes too much for you to bear. It only gets harder when you have children, as they are innocent in all of this. I know you, and I know how hard it is for you to commit to one  _ singular _ thing for an extended period of time. You could barely last a millenium with the first love of your life, so how can we expect you to not do the same with Freyr? How can we expect you to not hurt him?”

 

Baldur scowled at this, a fierce look on his face. “I’ve been with Freyr long enough to know that he is who I want to spend my life with, Thor.” He clenched his jaw, trying to not be so emotional and say something that he shouldn’t.

 

“I’ve experienced many people in my short life, and I am  _ certain _ that I am done searching. I  _ love _ Freyr, love him more than anyone or anything I have ever met in my life. I don’t care if me marrying him means that I have to move to a different realm, I don’t care that it will be hard, and I don’t care that the entire family seems to be against this! I just want to be happy!” His voice broke at the end, and angry tears streamed down his face.

 

“Everyone but me is allowed to do as they please, everyone but me gets to be in love with whomever they want, and everyone but me seems to be allowed to get their happy ending. Well I want mine!” He looked fiercely at his parents, his upper lip curled in a snarl.

 

“I am an  _ adult! _ I am not some child who cannot protect themselves! I deserve to marry the man who has stolen my heart, and I  _ deserve _ to have the support and love of my family!”

 

Loki sighed then, holding his stomach and biting through the pain. “Frigg. Odin.”

 

The All-Parents stared at Loki, unreadable expressions upon their faces. 

 

“I have not known Baldur long. And I understand that it is not my place to say such a thing. But… if they truly love each other, and are willing to fight against the disapproval of the entire family, doesn’t that mean something?”

 

He grimaced again, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again, staring at Freyr. “I’ve known Freyr for most of my life, and although I cannot speak for Baldur, I will say this. Freyr would not willingly experience something like this if he was not in love. He would not willingly put his heart on the line and surrender to somebody unless he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that that person was willing to do the same for them.

 

“I assume the outrage over this decision and the unwillingness to give your blessing is caused by Baldur’s extreme immaturity.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Loki raised a hand in Baldur’s direction, silencing him. “I have been in Asgard for seven millennia, and have seen numerous instances of this myself.” He ignored Baldur’s grumbling and continued. “Nevertheless, he is an adult, and needs to be held accountable and responsible for his actions.  _ If _ he hurts Freyr, that is on him.  _ If _ they get married and it is a tumultuous marriage, that is on them both. And if they choose to bring children into this situation, and end up getting divorced, then that is on them as well. They are  _ adults _ ! If I could choose for Freyr to marry  _ anyone _ within the realms, it would  _ not _ be Baldur.” 

 

He took in a deep breath and breathed through another contraction. “But, if my friend is happy, and has found his other half, then who am I to deny it? Who are we to deny them? Yes, you are his parents, and yes, this is your realm, and yes, he is an outsider, but so am I. And yet… Thor married me. And I believe that everyone here would like to see Baldur and Freyr do whatever they want, as long as is makes them  _ happy _ .”

 

Odin observed every member of his family for a few minutes, displeased.

 

“Baldur.”

 

The prince snapped his head up and looked at his father, fear plain on his face. “Yes, father?”

 

“If you. IF you ruin this, and bring shame upon our family, you are dead to me.”

 

“Father!” hissed Thor, his face marked with alarm. “We may be gods but that does not mean we are perfect. This very well might be a mistake, but it’s a risk that they’re both willing to take.”

 

Odin stared at Thor with thinly veiled disapproval, his eye dark with emotion. “I have said what I have said, Thor, and I am not changing it. If he is confident in he and Freyr’s success, then he has nothing to worry about. Frigg?”

 

The All-Mother took in a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes to think.

 

“Why must my sons continue to do things that displease me?”

 

“Mother-”

 

“Hush Baldur.” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was no secret that Frigga held a special place in her heart for her youngest son, and at the end of the day, she truly wanted what was best for him.

 

Which was why she needed to put aside her personal emotions about the situation, and allow her child to be happy.

 

If marrying this man made her son happy, then… who was she to deny it. Everything that Thor and the others had said was true. If Baldur ruined this, it  _ would _ be his fault, but… she had to give him the chance to make a leap of faith, and try.

 

“Because I love my son, I believe that without a shadow of a doubt that I know what’s best for him.” She sighed again and looked to Thor and Loki, noticing that Loki seemed to be in pain. She sent a small amount of healing seidr his way, and did a quick scan, noticing that he was in the beginning stages of labor. 

 

She needed to hurry and end this family meeting.

 

“But I believed the same about Thor and Loki, when they first came to me with the intentions to get married. I believed that they would not last, and yet… they have.” Frigga turned to look at Freyr and Baldur, trying her best to show that she was willing to believe in their love. “And I shall do the same thing with you that I did with Thor and Loki, and allow you both to marry. Wherever you go, and no matter which realm you end up on, you will have my blessing.”

 

Freyr nodded solemnly at the All-Mother and All-Father. “Thank you, Odin and Frigg, for allowing me to take your son’s hand, and allowing me into your family.”

 

Frigga offered him a slight nod and turned towards Loki, her face pinched in a worried frown.

 

“Loki. How long have you been in labor?”

 

The entire table gasped and turned to Loki, panic on all of their faces.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hands and held them, concerned for his husband. “Loki… why did you not tell me?”

 

Loki grimaced again and breathed in, fighting through the pain. “My water hasn’t broken, so there’s no need to panic. It’s only been a few hours; I’m still in the early stages.”

 

“Why does it seem like you’re always going into labor?” griped Baldur, crossing his arms. “How many kids do you even have?!”

 

“Baldur…” warned Thor, shooting him a look. “Not. Now.”

 

“Let us move this procession to the clinics.” sighed Odin, rising from his chair. 

 

Loki waved his hand dismissively at the king, grimacing again. “Don’t bother; this isn’t your first grandchild. Continue the family meeting if need be, and allow me to return to my room.”

 

Frigga reached out and placed a gentle hand on Loki’s forearm, catching his attention. “Whether this is our second grandchild or our one hundredth, it wouldn’t matter. We still want to be there when they enter the world.”

 

Loki cast a wary glance at Frigga before sighing and giving in. “Okay…”

 

He struggled to stand up for a moment before giving up and looking to Thor for help. The thunder god rose immediately and wrapped a strong arm around Loki’s waist, helping him stand. 

 

He didn’t know if he wanted to curse his Jötun biology or thank it because of moments like this. Jötnar had very short labors and deliveries when compared to the other beings, and Loki found it quite annoying at times, having to drop whatever it was he was doing to give birth. 

 

He tucked his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Take me to our room.” 

 

Thor’s heart hurt to see his husband in so much pain, and he kissed his brow, smoothing his hair. “We have to go to the clinics, Loki…”

 

“I want to try something that I read about many millennia ago… take me to our room.” he begged, holding onto Thor tighter as another contraction began.

 

Thor looked to his mother for help, and she sighed, waving her hand and teleporting the family to Thor and Loki’s suite. She wondered what it was Loki was wanting to try; he didn’t have much time before his water broke and he had to push.

 

Eíerá gasped upon seeing her parents return and leapt up from the nanny’s lap, running to tackle their legs.

 

“Getta! Papa!”

 

Thor reached down to pat her head. “Not now, Eíerá. Getta’s having the baby.”

 

The princess jumped around the pair happily. “The baby’s coming?”

 

Frigga bent down and stroked Eíerá’s hair. “Yes, Eíerá. You have to be a good girl and leave getta alone, okay?”

 

Eíerá pouted at this, not understanding why she had to leave Loki alone. “Why?”

 

“Because having a baby is very painful, Eíerá. Getta needs to be alone when he has your sibling.”

 

“But getta and papa are always with me when I get hurt, and they make the pain go away!” she countered, crossing her arms defiantly. “So I want to be with getta!”

 

“Eíerá.” moaned Loki, holding onto Thor’s shoulders and beginning to sway. “Listen to your grandmother, please.”

 

Thor swept Loki into his arms then and carried him into their room, his mother following close behind. They were both hoping that Loki wasn’t going to faint.

 

Thor sat down on their bed and repositioned Loki in his lap, supporting him. “Loki… what is it you wanted to try? We must go to the clinics soon.”

 

“I… I wanted to try giving birth here, in the water.” he panted, resting his forehead on Thor’s shoulder. “I read that it takes away most of the pain, and is a smoother transition for the child.”

 

Thor looked up at his mother in confusion, wanting her opinion.

 

“I… recall reading something like that, many,  _ many _ millennia ago.” she mused, closing her eyes to think. “It’s a practice common among the elves. Are you sure you want to try this, Loki? I could always use seidr to lessen the pain.”

 

“Yes!” he groaned, tightening his hold on Thor. “I want to try the water. I still have my pride as a Jötun, so I cannot lessen my suffering with seidr. I want to have them in the water.”

 

Thor and his mother stared at each other for a few moments before sighing and letting Loki have his way. 

 

Carefully standing up, Thor carried Loki to their bathroom and set him on the counter, walking over to the tub and turning on the faucet for cold water.

 

Frigga walked over to Loki and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him. “Loki… this is your delivery. Tell me what you would like me to do.”

 

“Find a doctor and bring them here to deliver the child please.”

 

Frigga nodded, teleporting away.

 

When the large bath had been filled with water, Thor turned the faucet off and walked back towards Loki, slowly helping him undress.

 

Once he was completely naked, Thor helped him into the bath, noting the immediate change on Loki’s face. It seems that some of his pain been alleviated by the cool water.

 

Loki looked over at Thor after a few moments, his lips pursed in a frown. “Thor.”

 

Thor rushed to his side, crouching low. “Yes Loki?”

 

“My water just broke.”

 

“What?!” panicked Thor, rising and beginning to strip off his clothes. “Hold on, Loki.” He stripped down until only his pants remained, and he stepped over the rim of their large bath, hissing at the coolness of the water.

 

Nevertheless, he focused on Loki, positioning the man against the wall of their tub, and smoothing back his hair. “It’s okay, Loki, my mother and the healer will be here soon.”

 

“I don’t think I can wait for them.” grunted Loki, shifting his hips and beginning to bear down. “You’ll have to help me.”

 

“Can’t you keep it in?!” babbled Thor, beginning to panic.

 

Loki began to push for a few seconds before collapsing against the wall of the tub, glaring at Thor. “That is literally the most  _ idiotic _ thing I have ever heard come from your lips.” 

 

He grabbed onto Thor’s shoulders then, shifting onto his knees.

 

Thor grabbed at his hips to steady him, his eyes wide with alarm. “What are you doing?!”

 

“I need to change my position.” moaned Loki, leaning against Thor. He rose to his knees in the water and spread his legs apart, widening his hips, and bearing down again.

 

Thor held onto Loki like his life depended on it, extremely concerned for his husband. He prayed that his mother and the healer returned soon; he had no idea how to deliver an infant.

 

Loki yelled when he pushed again and rested his forehead against Thor’s chest, feeling the child crown.

 

Thor’s heart skipped a beat when he looked down, and saw a crown of platinum blonde hair begin to exit Loki.

 

“Oh my Norns… Oh my Norns…”

 

Loki yelled again and pushed, gritting his teeth and trying to fight through the pain. Tears flowed from his eyes as it continued to overwhelm him, and Thor cradled his face in his hands, kissing his brow. “Breathe, Loki, just breathe. I’m right here, it’s okay. It’s almost over.”

 

Moving his head back to Thor’s chest and closing his eyes, Loki screamed and bore down again, gasping for air after a few seconds. 

 

Thor’s instincts took over then he supposed, and he crouched low, placing a large hand under the baby’s head, and gently supporting them as Loki continued to push.

 

“That’s it Loki, they’re almost here, just a few more pushes.” he encouraged, using his other hand to steady Loki’s hips. “Just put your weight against me. I’ve got you.”

 

Loki wailed and crushed Thor’s shoulders with a bruising grip, feeling his child’s shoulders leave his body.

 

He knew that the worst of the pain was over now, and took a few seconds to catch his breath before he pushed again, pressing his forehead against Thor’s neck.

 

Thor released Loki’s hip and used both hands to catch his child as they left Loki, beginning to cry as an overwhelming emotion coursed through him.

 

He lifted his child from the water quickly, cradling the child in his arms, and staring at them in wonder. 

 

“Pat their back, Thor!” gasped Loki, shifting the baby in Thor’s arms until it was in a position that it would be in if Thor were to burp it.

 

Thor carefully patted his child’s back, relief spreading through his chest as the baby started to cry, and began to color.

 

Thor looked and saw that the child was still connected to Loki, and remembered that he needed to deliver the afterbirth.

 

“Loki, the afterbirth. You need to push again.”

 

Loki nodded and bore down for a final time, gasping as the afterbirth left him.

 

Frigga and the healer returned at that moment and gasped, running over to the pair.

 

“Oh my Norns! Loki, I was gone no longer than ten minutes!” gasped the All-Mother, shaking her head. “What happened?”

 

“My water broke immediately after you left.” Loki explained weakly, moving to rest his forehead against Thor’s shoulder. “Thor helped me.”

 

The healer took surgical scissors out of their bag, clamping the umbilical cord and cutting it. They took out a small suctioning tool next and reached forward, suctioning out the baby’s airways.

 

“Did you deliver the afterbirth, Consort Loki?”

 

“Yes, he did.” answered Thor, trying to ignore the fact that the water they were in was tainted with blood. He tried to tell himself to think of it like the blood and gore of war, and that he had seen worse than this in his lifetime, to no avail.

 

Loki sighed and waved a shaky hand, using seidr to remove the afterbirth, and the blood from the water. “Hand the baby to your mother Thor and take me to our bed please.”

 

Thor nodded quickly and handed his child to his mother, albeit hesitantly. He felt  _ extremely  _ protective over this child since he had delivered it, and knew that he was being irrational to not trust his mother, so he told himself to calm down, and focus on Loki. His mother would know what to do.

 

Sweeping Loki up in his arms, Thor climbed out of the large tub and exited their bathroom, heading towards their bed. He pulled back the covers and set Loki on the bed, helping him settle under the blankets.

 

After Loki had been propped up against the headboard, Loki turned towards Frigga, feeling exhausted. “Hand me my child please, Frigg. I need to bond to them.”

 

“I don’t know if they can, Loki.” she warned, stopping at his bedside. “This baby is Aesir.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief and he took his child into his arms, not believing what he saw.

 

A baby with platinum blonde hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes stared back up at him, beginning to cry.

 

“... What… what is this?”

 

Thor sat down and studied his child as well, feeling just as confused. “I-I don’t understand.”

 

“You never know what to expect in a child when you mix races, Thor.” explained Frigga, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It seems odd, but remember your father in instances like this. You know of his heritage, yet… he looks fully Aesir.”

 

Loki rubbed his thumb gently over his child’s cheek, and made a soft sound. He leaned over then and placed a chaste kiss against the baby’s forehead before looking over at Thor. 

 

“I know we agreed on Magni, Thor, but… what do you think of Caldor instead?”

 

Thor raised a questioning eyebrow at his spouse. “Harsh winters? It seems to be such a cruel name…”

 

“Not at all.” explained Loki, beginning to send out his bond to the infant. “It is a name of power.” He smiled triumphantly afterwards, succeeding in bonding with their child. “He can bond.”

 

Thor smiled gently and reached out, stroking his newborn’s cheek, and basking in the love blooming in his heart. “Then his name shall be Caldor.”

 

Loki brought his child up to his breast to feed him, and looked down in confusion when the child didn’t latch on. 

 

“What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

“He won’t latch on… our bond tells me that he’s not hungry…” He sighed, waving his hand and summoning a blanket to wrap the infant in. “I  _ suppose _ the family can come in now to see him.”

 

“I’ll go get everyone, then.” announced Frigga, an understanding smile on her face.

 

Thor nodded thankfully in her direction and turned back towards Loki, studying their child.

 

Never in a million years did he imagine he would help create such unique looking children. He didn’t mind though, believing that as long as they were happy and healthy, all was right with the world. It didn’t matter who they took after; his love was all the same.

 

Eíerá burst through Thor and Loki’s door and ran towards them, latching onto Thor’s wet legs. “I wanna see the baby! I wanna see them!”

 

“Settle down Eíerá.” chuckled Thor, stooping down to pick her up. “You have to be quiet, or they’ll begin to cry.”

 

Eíerá nodded fervently, a serious look on her face. “I’ll be quiet, papa.”

 

Thor sat her down carefully on the bed next to Loki, laughing to himself as she gasped, her bright red eyes open wide in disbelief. “He looks like papa!” 

 

The baby began to cry at the sound of Eíerá’s loud voice, and Loki tutted, beginning to rock him. “Eíerá…”

 

“Sorry getta…” the young girl whispered, looking up at Loki sheepishly. 

 

Loki just laughed softly and shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Eíerá, send a pulse of comforting energy through your bond to your sibling. I would like to see if that will calm him down.”

 

Eíerá grunted, crossing her arms. “I forgot how, getta.”

 

“Send out the feeling of comfort from your core to your sibling, Eíerá. It’s just like sending your emotions to me.” Loki explained, gently rubbing his newborn’s cheeks. 

 

Eíerá sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on her emotions and sending a feeling of calmness to her sibling’s core, hoping that this would calm him down.

 

To Loki and Thor’s surprise, it didn’t work, and the infant continued to cry, their face turning red from exertion. 

 

Loki tutted and tried sending a calming pulse of emotion to the baby himself, pleased to see that it worked. The child calmed down immediately and cooed, opening their ice blue eyes and staring up at Loki.

 

Eíerá frowned and crossed her arms, unhappy. “I don’t want a new sibling, papa. I changed my mind.”

 

Thor and Loki laughed at this, amused by the way she viewed the situation. 

 

“It’s a little too late for that, Eíerá. Caldor is here to stay.”

 

Eíerá made a face and stuck out her tongue, moving to climb off of the bed. “I’m gonna go play with Sköll and Hati; they’re more fun.”

 

She ran out of the door and bumped into her grandfather, falling down on the ground. “G’appa! You’re in my way!”

 

Odin smiled softly at his granddaughter and bent down to help her up, ruffling her hair afterwards. “Sorry, Eíerá.”

 

“It’s okay!” 

 

Everyone laughed together as she ran out of the room, off to play with Sköll and Hati.  

 

Loki sighed to himself and frowned as the entire Odinson family piled into he and Thor’s room, and his eye began to twitch in annoyance.

 

Thor noticed this and shot him a careful look out the corner of his eyes. Loki never did learn how to share…

 

“So this is my new grandchild?” huffed the All-Father, making his way over to Loki. He raised his eyebrows in surprise once he took a good look at the infant. “Interesting… It seems that the baby has taken after our side of the family.”

 

Hermod sighed loudly, and ran a hand through his curly brown locs. “We don’t have any Jötnar in our family father; how would a blue baby take after us?”

 

“Have you looked at the child?”

 

“... No.”

 

“Then hold your tongue.” grunted Odin, moving out of the way so that the rest of the family could see the baby. “I think you’ll be surprised.”

 

Hermod scoffed and rolled his eyes, striding over to the bed to have a look at the infant. His eyebrows shot up in surprise once he got a good look at the newborn, and he moved back, making room for Hodr and his wife. “Wow. The baby looks just like Baldur did when he was born.”

 

Baldur widened his eyes at this and made his way over to the bed, dragging Freyr along with him. “Let me see!”

 

Loki screamed internally at this and reminded himself that everyone had the right to see the baby, as they were all family. It wasn’t right to keep the baby to himself.

 

He begrudgingly set the newborn on it’s back in his lap and let everyone else see the baby, listening to them gawk and coo over it. 

 

“I wonder why the baby looks so much like an Aesir.” wondered Hodr, turning to his wife. “Jötnar have such strong genetics.”

 

“Genetics can be tricky.” explained Frigga, placing a gentle hand on her son’s shoulder. “You can’t always be certain that your child will look exactly like you or your partner.”

 

Hodr nodded and closed his eyes, nodding seriously. “I suppose so.” He opened his eyes and turned back towards Loki and Thor. “What have you named them?”

 

“Caldor. It means harsh winters.”

 

Baldur raised a judgemental eyebrow at the pair. “Are you sure you want to give your child a name with that meaning?”

 

Loki frowned and picked up his child, holding them close to his chest protectively. “We like his name just  _ fine _ , Baldur.”

 

“But will the baby like his name?” he pressed, leaning forward.

 

“Well you grew to love your name, and it is certainly odd.” quipped Loki, turning his head askance.

 

The prince narrowed his eyes at Loki but held his tongue, not wanting to anger the god. The man had just had a baby after all.

 

After everyone saw the baby, Frigga kicked everyone out and excused herself, letting Thor and Loki know that she would watch over the children for a week so that they could spend time getting acquainted with their new child.

 

They sighed appreciatively and thanked her profusely, finally relaxing when everyone left.

 

They were finally alone.

 

Loki sighed and kissed the face of his child softly, calling out for Thor.

 

The man turned around at once, looking at him in concern. “What is wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki handed Thor the baby. “Can you put him in his crib? I want to change into shorts and go to sleep.”

 

Thor nodded, taking his newborn child in his arms and walking over to their crib, dressing them in a diaper and baby clothes before leaning over to kiss the baby’s forehead, tickling their stomach.

 

The baby made a soft gurgling sound, and closed their eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

 

“Well that was certainly fast.” 

 

Loki shifted off of the bed, and shuffled over to he and Thor’s massive closet. “What?”

 

Thor walked into the closet as well, wanting to pick out new night clothes so he could shower. “Caldor fell right asleep.” He chuckled then. “I remember Eíerá refusing to fall asleep when she was born.”

 

Loki laughed softly, remembering as well. “Yes… she was so fascinated by everything around her.

 

The two smiled fondly, pleased with their life.

 

Thor set down his clothes then and wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist, helping him put on his shorts. “Would you like me to carry you to bed?”

 

Loki blushed, and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. “I would not be against you doing so.”

 

Thor laughed to himself and picked Loki up, carrying him all the way to their bed bridal style. He set him down gently and helped him get underneath the covers, making sure he was comfortable.

 

“I’m going to go shower, Loki. I’ll only be gone for a moment.”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to fall asleep. “That’s fine.”

 

Thor leaned over and kissed Loki’s forehead. “Thank you.”

 

Loki cracked open a rouge eye at him. “For what?”

 

Thor then moved to place a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips. “For marrying me, and for carrying our children.”

 

An amused smile graced Loki’s lips then, and he opened his eyes, staring at Thor. “It is nothing to thank me over. I… would do it again, a million times over, if it meant I could remain by your side.”

 

Thor widened his eyes slightly at Loki’s rare display of candidness, and he caressed Loki’s face gently, kissing him again. “I love you.”

 

Loki blushed again. “... I love you too, Thor. I really do.”

 

They kissed once more before Thor left to go shower. The god was feeling tired, but very pleased with his life. 

 

He thought he would never fall in love, and yet… he did. He fell in love, he got married, he became king, and he  _ finally _ got the family that he always wanted.

 

And he knew, in his heart of hearts, that he wouldn’t have it happen any other way.

 

He… he was finally happy.

 

And he was looking forward to this next phase of his life, knowing that he’d have Loki by his side forever, until the end of time.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things first. The next chapter is the last chapter of this fanfiction. I probably won't have it posted till July or August to be honest, as I'll be taking classes this summer so I can get my degree faster lol. 
> 
> But I would LOVE to hear EVERYTHING you guys want to see in the next chapter, so that I can add it. It's been two years since I started writing this story, and I would love to hear input on things like any questions I can answer, any scenes that you want to see between Thor and Loki, or the kids, or their other family members, pretty much anything and everything you want to see in the last chapter, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me all of this time. It really means a lot. <3


End file.
